Harry Potter und die Unmöglichkeit von Zeitreisen
by ChibiChibi
Summary: Drei Jahre nach Hogwarts. Der finale Kampf beginnt, aber Voldemort hat noch eine Trumpfkarte. (Mehr kann ich nicht sagen, lest bitte selber! Spoilers für Buch I-V)
1. Als die Zeit verging

**_Harry Potter und die Unmöglichkeit von Zeitreisen_**

****

****

****

**Disclaimer: Die Idee sowie die Charaktere von Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich habe keinerlei Profit an dieser Geschichte sondern schreibe sie nur aus Spaß an der Freude.**

**A/N: Okay, ich hab die Story grad in Englisch angefangen und dachte, ich könnte sie auch parallel noch auf deutsch übersetzen und posten. Also, hier ist sie! Hoffe, sie gefällt euch! Würde es außerdem nett finden, wenn ich mal ne Review hinterlassen würdet!**

**ChibiChibi**

**Kapitel 1: Als die Zeit verging**

      Es war wieder eine weitere schwüle Sommernacht am Fuchsbau in der Nähe des Dorfes von Ottery St. Catchpole. Den ganzen Tag über war nicht die kleinste Brise zu spüren gewesen, aber nun, nahe Mitternacht, wurde der Wind langsam starker. Der Himmel war sternenklar und es war fast vollständig dunkel, außer eines Lichts, dass durch die Fenster des Fuchsbaus schien. Alle waren drinnen und feierten eine große Party, aber eine Person saß draußen auf einem Baumstumpf und starrte in den Himmel, dann und wann mal einen Zug von seiner Zigarette nehmend.

      Er mochte ihren Geschmack nicht, konnte aber trotzdem nicht aufhören. Die Kippen schienen die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, die Spannung, die sich über die letzten Jahre hinweg in seinem Körper aufgebaut hat, abzubauen. Er hat mit dieser schlechten Angewohnheit irgendwann während seines siebten Jahres angefangen, als der Stress mit den UTZ (Unheimlich toller Zauberer) und das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit aufgrund der abzeichnenden Bedrohung durch die Todesser zuviel wurde. Er wollte dringend hinausgehen und etwas tun, aber er wusste, dass er noch nicht bereit war. Voldemort hatte über die drei Jahre seit seiner endgültigen Rückkehr am Ende des vierten Jahres zu viel Macht gewonnen. Nur eine Person war noch in der Lage es mit ihm aufzunehmen und diese Person war Albus Dumbledore. Aber es gab einen Haken. Dumbledore würde nicht in der Lage sein, Voldemort umzubringen. Den Dunklen Lord, oder auch Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf laut den meisten Zauberern, zu töten war seine Bürde, seine alleine und niemand konnte sie ihm abnehmen. Es war sein Schicksal, seine Prophezeiung.

_      Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..._

      Der einundzwanzig Jahre alte Harry Potter fuhr mit der Hand durch sein widerspenstiges Haar. Obwohl er sie nur ein einziges Mal vor fünf Jahren gehört hatte, konnte er sie noch auswendig. Er war nicht länger der Junge, der lebt. Seit dem ‚Vorfall', wie Cornelius Fudge es gerne nannte, in der Mysteriumsabteilung, der Junge, der lebte ist zum Mann der kämpfte geworden. Während seines sechsten und siebten Jahres in Hogwarts hatte er härter gearbeitet als jemals zuvor und rivalisierte sogar Hermine mit den Bestergebnissen, was seinen Weg zum Aurortraining freimachte. Sein neuer Look, mit den Haaren bis zu den Schultern, obwohl er es häufig zusammengebunden trug, die schwarzgerahmte Brille durch verzauberte Kontaktlinsen ersetzt und der durch regelmäßiges Training schlanken aber muskulöser Körper brachte ihm den Titel des Herzensbrechers. Wie er diesen Titel bekommen hat, war noch immer ein Mysterium für ihn, weil Dating seit Sirius Tod der letzte Punkt auf seiner To-Do-Liste gewesen war.

      All diese Jahre in Hogwarts waren seine Freunde besorgt um ihn gewesen, hatten es aber für sich behalten. Stattdessen hatten sie ihn voll unterstützt, obwohl er ihnen nie – überhaupt jemanden nie – von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte. Er wollte sie nicht in diesen Kampf hineinziehen. Er hatte bereits seine Eltern und seinen Paten verloren und war nicht bereit, noch jemanden, der ihm nahe war, zu verlieren.

      Sehr zur Überraschung aller hatte Voldemort sich während dieser zwei Jahre sehr im Hintergrund gehalten und stattdessen nur seine Todesser geschickt um Chaos zu verursachen. Die meisten Ziele waren Muggel und muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer, aber Reinblüter, die sich gegen den Dunklen Lord auflehnten, waren vor Angriffen auch nicht sicher.

      Vor drei Jahren während des letzten Quidditch-Spiels Gryffindor gegen Slytherin kurz bevor Harrys siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts vorbei war, griff Voldemort mit einer großen Armee an. Die Schlacht war grausam. Schüler starben genauso wie Lehrer. Minerva McGonagall fiel, als sie zehn Todessern gegenüberstand, nahm aber alle mit sich in den Tod. Neville Longbottom, der einst so schüchterne und tollpatschige Junge, starb als er eine Gruppe von Erstklässlern beschützte, die es nicht mehr rechtzeitig ins Schloss geschafft hatten. Harry hatte es von Hermine gehört nachdem die Schlacht vorbei war und Voldemort sich zurückgezogen hatte, obwohl niemand verstand warum der Dunkle Lord es getan hat. Er war glasklar auf der Seite der Gewinner gewesen war. Harry nahm an, dass es nur eine Darbietung seiner Macht war um Dumbledore, Harry und alle, die dem Schulleiter folgten, zu demütigen.

      Wie auch immer, während der Schlacht schloss Harry ein unwahrscheinliches Bündnis. Irgendwie hatte er Hermine und Ron aus den Augen verloren, während er zusammen mit ein paar anderen Schülern gegen Voldemorts Todesser kämpfte. Er hatte nur aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, wie einer von ihnen seinen Zauberstab gehoben hatte, aber im gleichen Moment hatte er eine seltsam vertraute Stimme gehört, die „Expelliarmus!" rief. Der Zauberstab war aus der Hand des Todessers geflogen und Harry hatte sich umgedreht, nur um zu sehen wie Draco Malfoy, der wie Harry noch in seinem Quidditchtrikot war, auf ihn zulief. Harry hatte ihn misstrauisch geäugt; sein Argwohn war sogar noch größer geworden als er das Dunkle Mal durch einen Riss in der Silber und Grünen Uniform gesehen hatte. „Verflucht, Potter! Pass auf!", rief der Slytherin gerade rechtzeitig, so dass Harry sich ducken und dem Todesfluch ausweichen konnte. Draco half seinem überraschten Erznemesis auf die Füße und grinste ihn hochmütig an, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Dumbledore hat mich geschickt um dir Rückendeckung zu geben."

      "Hat er das?", hatte Harry gemurmelte and sich umgesehen. Er fand den Schulleiter etwa 50 Meter zu seiner Linken. Ihre Blicke hatten sich getroffen und Dumbledore genickt, als ob er die Frage in Harrys Kopf wusste. Konnte er Malfoy trauen? Er hatte grad sein Leben gerettet, zweimal. Das musste etwas bedeuten. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur ein Trick? _'Dumbledore vertraut ihm. Vertrau Dumbledores Urteilsvermögen!'_ „Gut, Malfoy! Du gibst mir Rückendeckung und ich dir."

      "Klingt nach einem Plan." Die beiden jungen Männer, einst Feinde, hatten genickt und dann Rücken an Rücken gestanden um noch einer Welle Todesser zu begegnen.

      Harry grinste grimmig bei dieser Erinnerung. Er hatte die Schlacht fast unverletzt überlebt, wie wenige andere. Der Krankenflügel war für Tage danach gefüllt. Viele Schüler mussten nach St. Mungo's überführt werden. Glücklicherweise hatten Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Luna nur geringe Verletzungen davongetragen und konnten den Krankenflügel schon nach ein paar Tagen verlassen. Der Tag der Schlacht war der ernsteste Tag seit Voldemort das erste Mal besiegt wurde. Und Harry hatte ihn selber gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Das bestätigte nur seine Annahme, dass Voldemort in dieser Schlacht nur auf Demütigung aus gewesen war. 

      Am letzten Tag des Schuljahres wurde eine große Zeremonie für alle die, die in der Schlacht ihr Leben verloren hatten, abgehalten. Als Harry an diesem Tag all die Bilder von denjenigen sah, die gestorben waren, schwor er sich, dass er nicht ruhen würde, bis Voldemort tot war. Obwohl es, als er die Prophezeiung das erste Mal gehört hatte, ein entsetzlicher Gedanke war ihn zu töten, störte es ihn jetzt nicht mehr und nur ein paar Tage später fand Harry sich beim Aurortraining eingeschrieben.

      Er war wieder überrascht gewesen, als er herausfand, dass Draco Malfoy in seiner Klasse war. Auch sah er andere Schüler aus seinem Jahrgang und auch aus Jahrgängen über ihm. Sie lebten in Zimmern für vier Personen direkt auf dem Campus des Trainingcenters. Das Training war hart, härter als er erwartet hatte and ein paar von den anderen gaben auf. Aber nicht er. Er Hatte Flüche und Gegenflüche gelernt, Unterricht im Nahkampf erhalten, Kampf mit Schwertern und anderen Waffen sowie Duellieren gelernt. Theorien und Gesetze waren in ihre Köpfe gepumpt worden bis sie nicht mehr klar denken konnten. Aber Harry machte weiter bis er und eine handvoll anderer ihre Diplome am Ende der zwei Jahre erhielten. Und wieder, nach diesen zwei Jahren, wusste Harry nicht, ob das Schicksal für oder gegen ihn war, weil er und Draco Partner wurden. Aber am überraschendsten war, dass es funktionierte. Sie waren keine Freunde, aber seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts und während ihres Trainings waren sie zu einer Art Waffenstillstand gelangt und tolerierten sich.

      Während seines Trainings entwickelte Harry auch ein paar nützliche Eigenschaften. Zuerst wurde er ein – registrierter natürlich - Animagus. Von dem Moment an, als er wusste, was seine Animagusform war, waren alle Zweifel, die ihn seit seinem zweiten Jahr geplagt hatten, als sie herausgefunden hatten, dass er ein Parselmund war und die Gerüchte entstanden waren, dass er der Erbe Slytherins war, verschwunden, da seine Form die eines mächtigen Löwen war, das Symbol für Gryffindor. Zum Apparieren schien er veranlagt zu sein und er hatte herausgefunden, dass er manchmal in der Lage war, Zauber ohne seinen Zauberstab oder nur durch Denken des Zauberspruchs anzuwenden. Er hatte natürlich sofort nachdem er das herausgefunden hatte, Kontakt mir Hermine aufgenommen, die ihm nur ein paar Tage später erzählte, dass es eine seltene Begebenheit, aber möglich war. In dieser Zeit war nun ein anderer Zauberer für diese Eigenschaften bekannt – Voldemort. _‚Natürlich',_ hatte Harry gedacht. ‚D_er Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt.'_

      Geistesabwesend Harry berührte die Narbe auf seiner rechten Wange. Eine Erinnerung von einer weiteren Begegnung mit Todessern. Es war kurz nach dem Aurortraining passiert und er und Draco waren auf eine ‚Anfängermission', wie man es nannte, ein paar mindere Kriminelle zu fangen, geschickt. Als sie jedoch bei der Adresse, die ihnen gegeben wurde, ankamen, stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um einen Hinterhalt handelte. Mehrere Todesser hatten im Schatten gelauert und angegriffen, sobald sie angekommen waren. Der Anführer des Angriffs war Lucius Malfoy gewesen und, nachdem er seinen eigenen Sohn betäubt hatte, ging er auf Harry los. Bevor Harry überhaupt reagieren konnte, wurde er entwaffnet, sein Zauberstab lag nun in der Hand eines anderen Todessers. Er hatte versucht dem Fluch, den Lucius auf ihn abgefeuert hatte, auszuweichen, aber schaffte es auch nur gerade so. Er fühlte das Blut an seiner Wange herunterlaufen, als er versucht hatte sich wieder aufzusetzen. Er konnte noch immer das grausame Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des älteren Malfoy sehen und die Wut fühlen, die in ihm gebrannt hatte. 

      Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er Magie ohne den Zauberstab zu benutzen in der Öffentlichkeit angewandt und das erste Mal, dass er ein menschliches Wesen getötet hatte. Nach dieser Offenbarung von Macht war der Rest der Todesser nur gerannt. Nachdem er Draco wiedererweckt hatte, hatte Harry seinen Partner darüber informiert, dass er seinen Vater getötet hatte und es ihm nicht Leid um Lucius sondern um Draco tat. Dracos Antwort hatte nur aus ein paar Worten bestanden. _‚Er war nie mein Vater gewesen.'_ Und das erste Mal seit Harry Draco kannte, tat es ihm wirklich für ihn Leid.

      Nach ihrer Rückkehr zum Ministerium um Bericht zu erstatten, wurde der Verräter durch den Einsatz von Veritaserum an den Auroren enttarnt. Er wurde festgenommen und nach Askaban geschickt.

      Während Harry mit seinem Aurortraining beschäftigt war, hatte sich Hermine entschieden auch etwas Nützliches zu tun und lehrte die jüngere Generation in Hogwarts in der Kunst der Verwandlung. Dumbledore hatte ihr die Position an ihrem letzten Tag in Hogwarts angeboten. Hermine hatte zuerst abgelehnt, aber nachdem sie Harry und Ron von dem Vorschlag erzählt hatte, hatten sie sie überredet, sie anzunehmen. Natürlich sagte sie immer, dass sie nie so gut sein würde wie die verstorbene Professor McGonagall, aber sie würde ihr bestes geben.

      Nach ihrem Schulabschluss folgte Ginny in die Fußstapfen ihres Bruders Bill als Fluchbrecher und Luna Lovegood half ihrem Vater mit dem Klitterer. Aber Rons Karriere nach Hogwarts war die überraschendste gewesen. Während der letzten zweieinhalb Jahre in Hogwarts hatte er endlich etwas gefunden, bei dem er nicht nur mittelmäßig sondern richtig gut war. Nur eine Woche nach Abschluss kam der Trainer der Chudley Cannons auf ihn zu und bot ihm die Position des Hüters an. Obwohl er aufgeregt war, war seine erste Reaktion die gleiche wie Hermines. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass sowohl die Zauber- als auch die Muggelwelt in ernster Gefahr war und dass er, so sehr er es auch wollte, keine Zeit hatte um in ihrem Team zu spielen. Der Trainer hatte verständnisvoll genickt und ihm seine Karte gegeben, für den Fall, dass Ron seine Meinung änderte. Er tat es, nach viel Reden, Streit und Diskussion mit seiner Familie und seinen Freunden. Sie hatten zu ihm gesagt, dass er das tun sollte, was er wirklich wollte, solange es noch möglich war, aber dass er immer noch ein Mitglied des Ordens sein könnte, wenn er es wünschte.

      Harry war froh, dass Ron und Hermione und auch Ginny und Luna etwas gefunden hatten, was sie wirklich tun wollten, während er immer dachte, ob er vielleicht etwas anderes hätte machen wollen, wenn die Bedrohung durch Voldemort nicht allgegenwärtig gewesen wäre. Hermine strahlte gewöhnlich, wenn sie aus ihrem Klassenraum kam und ihr Wissen mit ihren Schülern geteilt hatte. Und Ron, nun ja, Ron war der Grund warum diese Riesenparty im Fuchsbau stattfand. Heute war der Tag der Quidditchmeisterschaft von Groß Britannien gewesen und die Gegner hießen Chudley Cannons und Puddlemere United, mit den Cannons als Gewinnerteam am Ende. Die Cannons gewannen das Finale das erste Mal in Jahren und das war Grund genug zum Feiern. Das Spiel selber war wirklich interessant gewesen, obwohl die meisten ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler und Gryffindors nicht wussten für wen sie jubeln sollten. Auf der Puddlemere Seite war Oliver Wood, ehemaliger Gryffindor Kapitän und auf der Cannon Seite war Ron Weasley, wessen Ruf als Hüter dem Woods gleichkam.

      "Du weißt, dass du diese schlechte Angewohnheit aufgeben solltest", schalt ihn die Stimme einer jungen Frau.

      „Sollte ich?" Harry schaute auf zu Hermine Granger, die sich neben ihm ins Gras setzte. In den letzten Jahren ist sie durchaus eine schöne junge Frau geworden. Sie war dünn, aber nicht zu sehr und sie hat aufgehört ihre Rundungen zu verstecken, wenn sie keinen Umhang trug. Ihr einst buschiges Haar war geschmeidiger geworden und nun nur noch leicht gewellt.

      „Ja, das solltest du. Sie werden dich eines Tages umbringen, weißt du?" Obwohl die Stimme noch immer anschuldigend klang, konnte er den Humor darin hören und er sah auch ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Du solltest auch reinkommen. Es ist nicht nur Rons Party, sondern auch deine in ein paar Minuten."

      In ein paar Minuten brach der 31. Juli an und dann war er einundzwanzig Jahre alt. _‚Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…'_

      "Es ist ruhig… zu ruhig… schon zu lange. Etwas wird bald passieren", murmelte Harry in Gedanken.

      Hermine seufzte. "Das glaube ich auch. Es sind schon ein paar Monate seit dem letzten Angriff vergangen. Aber lass uns jetzt reingehen. Die anderen warten und nur hier sitzen und auf einen Angriff warten bringt auch nichts. Du solltest dich ab und an mal amüsieren."

      Harry schaffte ein Lächeln, als er aufstand. „Du hast Recht. Lass uns gehen." Er zog noch ein letztes Mal ein seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie zu Boden warf und mit seinem Stiefel zerquetschte.

      Plötzlich, von einer Sekunde auf die nächste, schoss ein brennender Schmerz durch seine Narbe. Er zuckte scharf zusammen und fühlte kalten Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Eine allzu bekannte Stimme erschien in seinem Kopf.

_      'Morsmordre!' _

      Harrys Augen schossen gen Himmel. Eine nervös aussehende Hermine folgte seinem Blick. „Harry, was ist…" Bevor sie überhaupt ihre Frage beenden konnte, erleuchtete ein Schädel mit einer Schlange, die wie eine Zunge aus seinem Mund ragte, den Himmel und die Natur um sie herum in einem Smaragdgrün. „Das Dunkle Mal…"

      „Hermine! Geh, hol die anderen!" Als sie nicht reagierte, wurde aus seinem Kommando ein gellender Schrei. "GEH! JETZT! SIE SIND HIER!"

      Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er wusste, dass sie verstand. Heute Nacht war die Nacht. Er beobachtete, als sie zurück zum Fuchsbau rannte, bevor er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Stiefel zog und wartete.


	2. Proferre Tempus

**A/N:    Da ihr so nett wart, und gleich ne Review hinterlassen habt, dachte ich, ich nutze den freien Tag heute mal um ein weiteres Kapitel für euch übersetzen… Will euch aber nur so informieren, dass ich bis jetzt im Englischen nur die Kapitel 1-5 fertig habe und ihr dann auch erst mal, genauso wie meine englischsprechenden Leser, warten müsst, bis ich weitere Kapitel geschrieben und dann für euch übersetzt habe…**

**Also, meine ersten Dankeschöns für die Reviews bis jetzt gehen an**: **Liesel, Fidi (hoffe, du kannst dich bald wieder an dein Passwort erinnern *grins*) und auxia!******

**Und nun viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapitel!**

**Kapitel 2: Proferre Tempus**

Hermine stolperte über den Rasen zur Vordertür des Fuchsbaus und riss sie auf, vollständig außer Atem. Die noch feiernden Bewohner drehten ihre Köpfe, da sie erwartet hatten, dass Harry sich in Hermines Begleitung befand, aber Verwirrung war offensichtlich, als ihre Blicke auf ihre zerzauste Form fielen. Hermines Gesicht war dunkelrot angelaufen, ihre Augen groß und ihr Haar war aufgrund des Sprints durcheinander.

„Hey, Hermine, was ist los?", fragte Ron, der immer noch sein oranges und schwarzes Chudley Cannon Trikot trug. „Wo ist Harry?"

„Das Dunkle Mal!", keuchte sie. „Todesser sind hier! Harry wartet auf sie…"

Der ganze Raum wurde still und schnelle Blicke wurden zwischen den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens ausgetauscht. „Molly", Alastor ‚Mad-Eye' Moody befahl, sein magisches blaues Auge bewegte sich zu schnell, so dass alle es nur verschwommen sahen, „hol Dumbledore. Wir versuchen sie aufzuhalten, bis die anderen kommen."

Molly Weasley ergriff den Phönixanhänger um ihren Hals und verschwand mit einem 'Plop'. Die Weasley Zwillinge, Fred und George sowie ihre älteren Brüder Charlie und Bill rannten an Hermine vorbei, ihre Zauberstäbe kampfbereit in ihren Händen, gefolgt von ihrem Vater Arthur Weasley, Moody und Remus Lupin. Bevor Lupin jedoch an Hermine vorbeikam, ergriff sie seinen Arm.

„Remus… Harry, er glaubt, dass Voldemort dieses Mal dabei ist. Dass es heute Abend enden wird…"

Lupin nahm diese Tatsache mit einem düsteren Blick auf, bevor auch er nach draußen stürmte. Hermine wollte im gerade folgen, als sie Ron schreien hörte. „Was glaubt ihr, was ihr tut?" Sie dachte zuerst, dass er sie meinte, aber Ron schrie seine jüngere Schwester Ginny und ihre Freundin Luna Lovegood an. Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in ihren Händen und schienen bereit zu sein, zu den anderen rauszugehen.

„Das ist genauso unser Kampf wie eurer", entgegnete Ginny. „Wir gehen."

„Sie haben Recht, Ron", sagte Hermine ruhig. „Sie sind auch Mitglieder des Ordens und du kannst sie nicht davon abhalten, rauszugehen und gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen."

Ron gab mürrisch nach und zusammen verließen die vier das Haus. Das Dunkle Mal hing noch immer gefährlich am Horizont, aber sie konnten noch keine Todesser sehen. Ron und Hermine gingen schnell zu Harry, der in der Mitte der Gruppe stand, die sich draußen versammelt hatte, und die beiden jüngeren Mädchen gingen zur rechten Flanke. Harry lächelte seine Freunde an, obwohl es eher gequält war. Seine Narbe tat ihm immer noch weh und seine Nerven standen kurz vorm Bersten. 

Kurz danach konnten überall knallende Geräusche vernommen werden. Die Mitglieder des Ordens kamen. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus konnte Harry Hagrid, Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt, dicht gefolgt von Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore und Hestia Jones erkennen. Emmeline Vance und Mundungus Fletcher hatten ihre Leben in vorherigen Todesserattacken verloren. Hinter sich konnte er Molly und Lupin in gedämpften Stimmen reden hören. Niemand wagte es sich zu bewegen. Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wo war Dumbledore? Was brauchte er solange?

Ein Knall neben ihm ließ seinen Kopf herumfahren, aber es war nicht Dumbledore. „Was, Potter? Nicht glücklich mich zu sehen?", neckte Draco Malfoy. 

Zum ersten Mal erwiderte Harry nichts. Stattdessen war er todernst. „Ich warte auf Dumbledore."

„Er wird bald hier sein", zischte Severus Snapes Stimme hinter ihm. „Er sagte, er müsste zuerst noch etwas holen."

Zuerst etwas holen? Worauf war Dumbledore aus? Wusste er nicht, dass sie ihn hier brauchten?

„Sie sind hier." Als er hörte, wie Ron das sagte, richtete Harry sofort wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit dem kommenden Kampf zu. Und tatsächlich, schwarze Massen bewegten sich auf sie zu. Harry versuchte grob zu schätzen, wie viele es waren, aber es war zu dunkel und sie waren zu zahlreich.

_Zu zahlreich. Zu dunkel._

Es schien, als ob plötzlich jemand das Licht der Sterne ausgeschaltet hatte. Sogar das Dunkle Mal war verschwunden.

_So kalt._

Wenn die Luft vorher warm und schwül war, fühlte sie sich jetzt an, als wären sie im tiefsten Winder. Harry hörte lange, heisere, rasselnde Atem und bekam ein klammes Gefühl in seinem Magen. Seine Narbe brannte wieder und dann hörte er sie, die Stimmen in seinem Kopf. _Nicht Harry! Nicht Harry! Bitte nicht Harry!_

Dementoren! Sie bildeten die vorderste Front.

_Töte den Überflüssigen!_

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und versuchte an etwas Fröhliches zu denken.

_SIRIUS! SIRIUS!_

„Expecto Patronum!" Nichts passierte. _Fröhliche Gedanken! Fröhliche Gedanken!_ Er schielte zu seiner Linken und merkte, dass seine Freunde ähnliche Probleme hatten, ihren Patronus bei dieser Masse anrückender Dementoren zu beschwören. _Heute wird es enden! Dies ist der letzte Kampf und ich werde Voldemort töten! Dann ist es endlich vorbei und wir können in Frieden leben! _„EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Ein silberner Hirsch strömte aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und galoppierte auf die Dementoren zu.

Und wirklich, jetzt, wo die Dementoren von Harrys Patronus zurückgetrieben wurden, schafften die anderen es, ihre zu beschwören. Bald darauf stand eine Armee Dementoren einer Armee Patronussen gegenüber, wobei die silbernen Formen erfolgreich in der Lage waren, die Dementoren zurückzuschlagen.

Dieser Sieg war jedoch von kurzer Dauer. Sie mussten immer noch einer Armee Todessern begegnen und natürlich Voldermort selber. Harry schaute sich um. Dumbledore war immer noch nirgends in Sicht.

_‚Ich warte',_ zischte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Harry laut, was ihm ungläubige Blicke von denen, die in seiner Nähe standen, erntete. Mit oder ohne Dumbledore, sie konnten nicht länger ausharren. Wenn sie nicht zuerst angriffen, dann würden die Todesser das tun. Und wie hieß das alte Sprichwort? Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. „Aber du wirst nicht länger warten müssen. Es ist soweit." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schoss rote Funken in den Himmel. „ANGRIFF!"

Die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix eilten vorwärts, einige schleichend, andere, wie Hagrid, mit lautem Gebrüll.

Die Todesser zögerten einen Augenblick, für einen Moment wie betäubt durch diesen kühnen und unerwarteten Schritt. Dies war für den Orden jedoch lange genug um Betäubungs- und Entwaffnungszauber in die ersten Reihen des Feindes zu schießen. Ein paar wurden niedergeschlagen, die meisten anderen waren gerade noch rechtzeitig in der Lage, ein Schild zu beschwören, aber nicht um ihn stark genug zu machen, dass er zusätzlich zu den Zaubern noch körperlichen Angriffen standhielt.

Die beiden Seiten prallten wie zwei gigantische Wellen aufeinander. Grüne und rote Funken flogen zu seiner Linken und Rechten. Harry sah, dass ein paar rote Strahlen Hagrid trafen, aber sie prallten nur von ihm ab, genauso wie sie es schon Jahre zuvor getan haben, als Großinquisitorin Dolores Jane Umbridge Auroren geschickt hatte, um den Halbriesen gefangen zu nehmen. Die Todesser versuchten ihn zu betäuben, hatten aber keine Chance. Seit er von Hogwarts verwiesen worden war, war es Hagrid nicht erlaubt Magie zu betreiben, noch glaubte Harry, dass sein Freund es schaffen würde, größere Zauber anzuwenden, die ihm behilflich sein könnten. Aber durch seinen massiven Körperbau und seine unglaubliche Kraft, machte er es mehr als wett. 

Harry lächelte Hagrid zu, gerade bevor er dem grünen Licht eines Zaubers ausweichen musste, den er mehr gefühlt als gesehen hatte, und entwaffnete seinen Angreifer schnell, wobei der Zauberstab in dem Chaos um sie herum verloren ging. Der junge Mann stürmte dann nach vorne und, ohne seinen Zauberstab überhaupt zu benutzen, schlug mit einem harten Upper-Cut gegen den Kiefer seines Gegners, welchen den Zauberer lang zu Boden streckte. Bevor er die Chance hatte, wieder aufzustehen, betäubte Harry ihn mit Leichtigkeit. Er war nicht auf Töten aus, nicht bis er der einen _Person_, wenn man ihn das überhaupt nennen konnte, die sein Leben seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr zur Hölle gemacht hat, gegenüberstand.

Er drehte sich um, sein Blick glitt dabei flüchtig über die kämpfenden Zauberer und Hexen. _Ich bin hier…_ Harry drehte sich wieder und da sah er ihn. Der schwarze Umhang flatterte um ihn herum und bleiche, spinnenähnliche Finger hielten einen Zauberstab. Sie waren nicht nahe, aber Harry konnte schwören, dass er die Schlitze seiner Nasenlöcher und die brennenden roten Augen erkennen konnte.

Ein Fluch verfehlte Harrys Hand nur um wenige Zentimeter, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Voldemort zeigte sich endlich. Es war soweit. Nur einer oder keiner von ihnen würde dieses Schlachtfeld lebend verlassen.

_Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ...___

Mit seinem Blick auf Voldemort gerichtet, schritt er entschlossen in seine Richtung, während sein Erzfeind an seinen kämpfenden Untertanen vorbeiglitt, wobei er ab und dann einen mit Magie zur Seite stieß, wenn sein Weg versperrt wurde. Keiner von ihnen hob seinen Zauberstab, als sie sich endlich trafen. Sie starrten sich nur an.

Nachdem sie einen nun fliehenden Todesser in Flammen gesetzt hatte, drehte Hermine ihren Kopf um eine schnelle Zählung durchzuführen, nur um sicherzugehen, dass die Leute, die ihr am nahesten Standen noch kämpften, als sie sie sah – Harry und Lord Voldemort gingen mit einer Entschlossenheit aufeinander zu, die sie noch nie gesehen hat. Sie konnte Dumbledore immer noch nicht sehen und sie war sich sicher, dass Harry alleine nie eine Chance gegen Voldemort hätte, egal wie gut er über die letzten Jahre hinweg geworden war. „Ron! Malfoy!", rief sie denen, die am nahesten zu ihr und Harry kämpften, zu. „Er kann das nicht alleine schaffen!" Die beiden jungen Männer verstanden sofort wovon sie sprach und folgten ihr.

„Voldemort," empfang Harry ihn mit einem tiefen Grollen in seiner Stimme. 

„Harry Potter, endlich treffen wir uns wieder." Voldemorts Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, ein leises Zischen, und doch konnte Harry ihn sehr gut verstehen. „Du bist seit unserer letzten Begegnung gewachsen, _männlicher_ geworden. Aber immer noch alleine, wie ich sehe. Immer alleine. Es war schon so seit Anbeginn unseres Kampfes. Nein, ich erinnere mich, dass, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen, deine Schlammblutmutter versucht hatte, dich zu beschützen. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie dir damit nur ein paar Jahre schenkte… Und heute Nacht wirst du diese Existenzebene verlassen, Harry. Alleine. Happy Birthday…"

„Er ist nicht allein", schrie Hermine, als sie nur einen Schritt hinter Harry anhielt, zusammen mit Ron und Draco.

„Haut ab", herrschte Harry sie an, aber sie bewegten sich nicht einen Zentimeter. „Das ist mein Kampf!"

„Ich verstehe." Der Dunkle Lord schien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Gedanken versunken zu sein. „Miss Granger, nehme ich an. Und da sind auch Mr. Weasley und Mr. Malfoy. Draco, richtig? Du hättest einen formidablen Todesser abgegeben, genauso wie dein Vater. Aber dich mit Harry Potter und Dumbledore zu verbünden… Ein Fehler…"

Keiner von ihnen antwortete, sondern hielten nur dem Blick des Mannes – _Wesens_ – stand, der soviel Verzweiflung über die Zauberwelt gebracht hat.

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Die meisten Menschen würden aus Angst zusammenkauern, wenn sie mich sehen. Gut, wenn ihr nicht ohne Harry gehen wollt, schlage ich vor, ihr geht mit ihm. Aber zuerst will ich eine Reaktion von zumindest einem von euch sehen." Er hob schnell seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hermine. „CRUCIO!"

„Protego!" Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber ein Schild war vor den vier jungen Menschen erschienen, obwohl keiner von ihnen den Zauberstab gehoben hatte.

Voldemort äugte Harry mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Bemerkenswert. Mir wurde erzählt, dass du in der Lage wärest, das zu tun, aber ich hatte gedacht, dass meine Todesser übertrieben. Es ist schlauchend, ist es nicht so? Diesen Schild ohne den stärkenden Kern deines Zauberstabs zu halten? Sogar ich finde diese Tätigkeit erschöpfend und wäre nicht in der Lage, es viel länger zu halten. Es ist schwerer als die meisten Menschen denken, schwerer als jemanden ohne einen Zauberstab zu verfluchen, da du jetzt eine stetige Menge Magie in diesen Schild konzentrieren musst, während du diese Magie für einen Fluch nur einmal sammeln und dann explodieren lassen musst."

Sehr zu seinem Ärger wusste Harry, dass Voldemort Recht hatte. Er würde nicht in der Lage sein, diesen Schild noch viel länger aufrecht zu erhalten. Seine Narbe schmerzte so stark, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf würde jeden Moment spalten und Schweiß rannte an seinem Gesicht und Rücken hinunter. Er wünschte, er könnte seinen Zauberstab benutzen, aber er wollte nicht das wiederholen, was auf dem Friedhof, vor was ihm wie Urzeiten vorkam, passierte.

_Jetzt oder nie!_

Er ließ den Schild runter und schrie, „Expell—"

Aber Voldemort schien nur auf diesen Moment gewartet zu haben. Sobald es offensichtlich war, dass der Schild verblasste, hob er seinen Zauberstab noch einmal und beendete seinen Zauber bevor Harry seinen beenden konnte. „Proferre Tempus!"

Etwas, das einer grünen Blase ähnelte, kam aus der Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab und schloss sich um Harry und seine Freunde, bevor einer von ihnen in irgendeiner Art reagieren konnte. Jeder von ihnen versuchte rauszukommen, benutzte Zauber nach Zauber, aber sie wurden nur absorbiert. Obwohl seine Sicht durch die Blase unklar geworden war, sah Harry endlich Dumbledore, der etwas scheinbar Schweres trug, aber sein Herz sank. Irgendwie wusste er, dass es zu spät war. Dieses Mal konnte Dumbledore ihn nicht retten.

Sie hörten Voldemorts schrilles Gelächter durch die Blase und dann, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, wurde alles um sie herum ruhig und das Schlachtfeld verschwand.

***********************************************************************

**Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Der Zauberspruch „Proferre Tempus" in diesem Kapitel ist lateinisch (hatte nie Latein, sondern hab mir das so zusammengebastelt) und heißt soviel wie „Verschiebe Zeit" grob übersetzt. **


	3. Freund oder Feind?

**A/N: Wow, sieht so aus, als ob die deutschen Leser dankbarer wären als die englischen, da es so aussieht, als ob die deutsche Reviewzahl meine englische bald überholt! Freut mich echt ganz doll, dass diese Geschichte euch so gut gefällt! Ich hoffe, ich kann das auch beibehalten!**

**Nun aber erst mal vielen Dank an Rommy, auxia, Liesel und Liana, wobei ich euch allen danke, dass ihr mir bei meinem Patronuspoblem geholfen habt! Hab das jetzt auf Patroni geändert (hätte ich eigentlich auch selber drauf kommen können). Also, noch mal vielen Dank und viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel! Oh, und Frohe Ostern!**

**Kapitel 3: Freund oder Feind?**

Harry hatte das Gefühl er würde fliegen, nein, eher fallen. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah verschwommene Bilder mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit vorbeifliegen. Ab und an schien es, als ob er oder die Bilder langsamer würden, da er einige erkannte. Der Hinterhalt der Todesser, als er Lucius Malfoy getötet hatte. Ein besonders schwerer Test während seines Aurortrainings. Die Schlacht um Hogwarts. Sirius, der durch den Schleier fällt.

Er wurde wieder schneller und konnte nur die Bilder nur flüchtig sehen. Das Labyrinth bei dem Trimagischen Turnier. Der Feuerkelch in der Mitte der Großen Halle. Seidenschnabel. Sirius als Hund. Tom Riddle. Aragog. Der Stein der Weisen. Die Winkelgasse.

Schneller und schneller fiel er. Es war unmöglich etwas anderes als verwischte Farben zu sehen. Ein grüner Blitz. Mehr Farben und dann wurde wieder alles schwarz. Harry schlug schließlich auf Grund.

Obwohl sich in seinem Kopf noch immer alles drehte, setzte er sich vorsichtig auf. Während er das tat, ergriff seine Hand Gras und feuchten Boden. Das drehen stoppte langsam und nachdem Harry aufgestanden war, nahm er seine Umgebung wahr. Es war dunkel und er war von Bäumen umgeben. Sein Kopf zuckte hoch, als eine Eule zu seiner Rechten schrie, aber wandte sich sofort wieder zurück, als er ein Stöhnen von seiner linken Seite hörte. Hermine, Ron und Malfoy kamen langsam zu sich. Harry lächelte trotz dieser Situation. Zumindest war er nicht alleine – wo immer er war.

„Oh man, was für ein Trip", grunzte Ron und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wo sind wir?" Die anderen schienen das gleiche zu denken, weil sie Harry erwartungsvoll anschauten, als ob er die Antwort zu der Frage wusste.

„Ich weiß nicht…" antwortete er müde. „In irgendwelchen Wäldern, nehme ich an, aber das könnte fast überall sein."

„Verdammt großartig! Soviel ich weiß könnte Voldemort uns jeden Moment angreifen!", fluchte Ron und griff seinen Zauberstab fester.

„Nein…", sagte Harry plötzlich. Er wunderte sich, wie er das vorher nicht bemerken konnte. Obwohl sein ganzer Körper höllisch schmerzte und er jeden einzelnen Knochen fühlen konnte, konnte er seine Narbe nicht spüren. Kein Schmerz, kein Pochen, einfach gar nichts. Seine Hand flog zu seiner Stirn. Aber die Narbe war noch da. Er konnte noch die kleine Unebenheit in seiner Haut fühlen.

„Wovon sprichst du, Potter?", fuhr Draco ihn bissig an. „Wir standen ihm grad noch gegenüber, also muss er hier irgendwo sein!"

„Meine Narbe tut nicht weh, überhaupt nicht, also kann er nicht hier sein", erklärte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann. „Ich frag mich auch…" Er verharrte mitten im Satz, da er nicht wusste, wie er seine Gedanken in Worte fassen könnte. Obwohl er etwas Ähnliches schon einmal erlebt hat, war der Gedanke daran, dass _es_ wieder passiert war, besonders durch einen Zauber, das Murmeln von ein paar Wörtern, einfach zu abstrakt.

 „Was, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

 „Ich meine, habt ihr auch… _Dinge_ gesehen, als ihr gefallen seid? Ich glaube es waren Erinnerungen oder… Dinge die passiert sind… Ich sah sie in umgekehrter Reihenfolge, also nehme ich an…" Seine Stimme versagte. Wie konnte er seinen Freunden etwas erklären, dass er sich noch nicht einmal selbst erklären konnte?

Draco kreuzte seine Arme über seiner Brust. Durch den zerrissenen Umhang sah man das Dunkle Mal langsam erblassen, aber doch sichtbar bleibend. „Willst du damit andeuten, dass wir _in der Zeit zurück gereist sind_?", spie er den letzten Teil.

 „Zeitreisen?", fragte Ron verwirrt. „Aber ist das nicht unmöglich?"

Harry, ein kleiner Teil von ihm erleichtert, dass seine Gedanken von jemand anderem und nicht von ihm in Worte gefasst wurden und er deswegen ein kleines Gefühl gewonnen hat, dass er doch nicht vollständig verrückt war, und Hermine schauten sich an. Beide dachten an das eine Mal, wo sie in der Zeit zurück gereist _sind_, obwohl die Umstände damals anderes gewesen waren.

 „Um genau zu sein", startete Hermine, „Zeitreisen sind möglich. Aber Harry, wir wissen nichts Bestimmtes. Das ist nicht das gleiche wie mit dem Zeitumkehrer. Mit dessen Hilfe konnten wir nur ein paar Stunden, höchstens einen Tag, zurückreisen, und wir wären an dem gleichen Ort erschienen wo wir ihn benutzt hätten."

 „Vielleicht ist das der gleiche Ort, nur dass Voldemort einen Weg gefunden hat, uns nicht nur ein paar Stunden sondern was weiß ich wie viele Jahre zurückzuschicken." Harry kickte das Gras; er hasste das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit.

 „Seid still", sagte die junge Frau plötzlich. „Ich glaube ich habe etwas gehört."

Alle vier hoben ihre Zauberstäbe leicht an und tatsächlich konnten sie Stimmen und Geraschel hören, das auf sie zukam.

„Hört zu", flüsterte sie. „Wenn wir wirklich in der Zeit zurückgereist sind, dürfen wir nicht gesehen werden. Wir müssen uns irgendwo verstecken."

_„Hey! Ich glaube ich hab was gehört! Da drüben!"_ sagte eine von den Stimmen – _eine seltsam vertraute Stimme_, dachte Harry.

Sie erstarrten. Es war zu spät sich zu verstecken. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass diese ungebetenen Gäste keinen Kampf anzetteln würden, sodass sie zumindest einen Erinnerungszauber anwenden konnten. Aber vielleicht, bevor sie das taten, könnten sich herausfinden, wo sie waren und noch wichtiger, _wann_ sie waren.

„Rückt zusammen, aber nicht zu dicht", befahl Harry mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Senkt eure Zauberstäbe. Wir wollen nicht, dass sie sich angegriffen fühlen." Die anderen gehorchten ihm. „Da kommen sie."

Vier Gestalten kamen aus den Schatten hervor und blieben stehen. Im gleichen Moment als ihre Gesichter sichtbar wurde, setzte Harrys Herz einen Schlag aus. Vor ihm standen vier junge Männer. Ein blasser mit braunem Haar, einer mit längerem schwarzen Haar, das elegant über seine Augen fiel, einer mit widerspenstigem schwarzen Haar und ein kleinerer, maushaariger. Moony, Krone, Tatze und…

„Wurmschwanz", zischte Harry, als er die letzte Person der vier erkannte. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Zuerst hatte dieser Mann Sirius verraten und war verantwortlich dafür, dass er nach Askaban geschickt wurde, wo er verwahrloste bis er nach zwölf Jahren endlich fliehen konnte. Dann hatte er Voldemort geholfen wieder seine volle Macht zurückzuerlangen und am Ende, da Wurmschwanz in der Lage gewesen war zu fliehen bevor sie Sirius Unschuld beweisen konnten, war er für Sirius lange _Gefangenschaft_ im Grimmauldplatz verantwortlich, die ein Grund für seinen Tod war.

Bevor einer seiner Freunde reagieren konnte, explodierte die Wut in Harry und er stürzte sich auf den kleinen Mann. Harry sah nie die drei roten Lichtstrahlen kommen und alles um ihn herum wurde wieder einmal schwarz.

 „Ihr!" schrie James Potter Hermine, Ron und Draco an, sein Zauberstab immer noch auf den nun bewusstlosen Harry gerichtet. „Gebt mir eure Zauberstäbe und tut alles was wir sagen, dann wird euer Freund nicht verletzt."

~*~

Harry wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er endlich aufwachte. Seine erste Reaktion nachdem er wieder zu sich kam, war ein suchender Griff nach seinem Zauberstab, aber er war verschwunden. Er wagte es nicht, sich aufzusetzen; stattdessen schaute er sich gut in seiner Umgebung um ohne sich zu sehr zu bewegen. Er lag auf einem mehr oder weniger bequemen Feldbett in einem kleinen, quadratischen Raum. Eine Hälfte des Raums war mit Gittern abgesperrt – seine Hälfte. Der Fußboden und die Wände waren aus dunklem Stein, aber der Raum selber war warm trotz der kalten Umgebung. Eine Gaslampe erleuchtete den Raum in einem schummerigen Licht und so konnte er die beiden Männer erkennen, die an einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite der Gitter saßen.

Sein Herz machte wieder einen Satz. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, er hätte nur geträumt, aber nun, da er sie wieder sah, wusste er, dass die Geschehnisse im Wald wirklich passiert waren. Plötzlich kam ein Gedanke hoch und er setzte sich abrupt auf. Wo waren Hermine, Ron und Draco? Er war alleine in diesem Raum, wo waren also die anderen? Waren sie auch gefangen? Waren sie okay? Oder… Er wollte nicht an das schlimmste denken. Und das brauchte er auch nicht, da er schnell aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Endlich aufgewacht, was?" spottete der eine Mann, einen Mann, den Harry zu lieben gelernt hat wie ein Vater, Bruder und Freund, obwohl er jetzt viel jünger und gesünder aussah.

„Endlich, Sirius?" fragte der andere Mann leicht amüsiert. Harry hatte diesen Mann zuvor nur in Fotografien und ein paar Mal im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen. Er sah nicht viel anders aus als wie Harry ihn kannte. Das gleiche durchwühlte Haar, die gleiche Brille… Dieser Mann war James Potter wie alle ihn kannten. Sie sind _wirklich_ in der Zeit zurückgereist. Einen Moment lang hatte Harry wirklich versucht das zu glauben, aber es war einfach zu irreal. Es war nur genauso wie mit dem Spiegel Nerhegeb. Harry wollte, dass es wahr war, aber das war unwahrscheinlich. Dies könnte genauso gut eine Falle der Todesser sein. Eine geniale Falle, da eine Menge Magie benötigt sein musste, um diese Klone oder was immer sie auch waren zu kreieren. „Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass er von drei Betäubungszaubern getroffen wurde. Und er war nur ein paar Stunden bewusstlos. Andere brauchen Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen, um sich zu erholen. Dieser hier ist hart im Nehmen."

„Wie auch immer", murmelte Sirius, als er von seinem Stuhl aufstand. „Ich werde Dumbledore holen. Du kannst den Wachhund spielen, bis wir wieder da sind."

James grinste seinen Freund höhnisch an. „Ich dachte immer, du wärest besser als Wachhund geeignet als ich."

„Witzig", entgegnete Sirius, wessen Stimme mit Sarkasmus triefte, ging die Treppen hoch, die Harry zuvor noch nicht in dem Raum bemerkt hatte, und ging durch eine hölzerne Tür am Ende.

Harry hatte diesen ganzen Austausch mit einer unerklärlichen Faszination beobachtet. Wenn sie wirklich Schauspieler waren, dann taten sie einen guten Job. Über die Jahre und besonders nach seinem Ausflug in Snapes Erinnerungen, hatte Harry genug Informationen über seine Eltern und ihre Freunde gesammelt um sich ein ziemlich gutes Bild von ihnen in seinem Kopf machen zu können. Er starrte noch immer auf die nun geschlossene Tür, als er ein Paar Augen auf sich spürte. Er drehte sich zu seinem Vater – _Nein, nicht mein Vater. Ein Betrüger,_ versuchte Harry sich zu überzeugen. – und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Was ist mit den Leuten passiert, die bei mir waren?", schaffte er endlich zu fragen. Er wagte es nicht, _Freunde_ zu sagen, für den Fall, dass wer immer sie auch gefangen hielt nicht von ihrer Freundschaft wusste – etwas was sehr unwahrscheinlich war, wenn sie es wirklich mit Todessern zu tun hatten – es war aber nie verkehrt vorsichtig zu sein. Er wollte Hermine, Ron und sogar Malfoy nicht schaden.

„Sie sind oben. Ich sagte, wir sollten sie und dich gleich nach Askaben schicken, besonders den mit dem Dunklen Mal. Aber Dumbledore hat es uns verboten. Er sagte, ihm sei an euch etwas aufgefallen, konnte aber nicht sagen, was genau. Er wollte euch alle erst einmal verhören bevor er entscheidet, was er mit euch tun soll. Ich schwöre, es gibt Zeiten, da verstehe ich ihn nicht, aber ich vertraue ihm und wenn ich mich dir genauer anschaue, muss ich sagen, dass du mir bekannt vorkommst", informierte James ihn. „Wie ist dein Name?" 

 „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", sagte Harry zu ihm so ruhig wie möglich. Wenn er etwas Wichtiges in seinem Aurortraining gelernt hatte, dann war es seine Launen zu kontrollieren.

„Geht mich nichts an?" fragte der andere. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, wer von uns…"

„Das ist genug, James", unterbrach ihn Dumbledores ruhige Stimme. Er ging die Treppe hinunter und stoppte vor den Gittern, wobei er Harry einmal ordentlich anschaute. „Interessant", murmelte er bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem anderen Jungen Mann zuwandte. „James, Poppy trug mir auf dich zu holen. Deine Frau wartet."

Harry konnte schwören, dass James Augen größer wurden, bevor er die Treppe hoch eilte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Als James weg war, drehte Harry seinen Kopf dem Mann, der behauptete Albus Dumbledore zu sein, zu. Wie James und Sirius sah auch Dumbledore jünger aus, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Er trug einen mitternachtsblauen Umhang und einen spitzen Hut in der gleichen Farbe. Einfach und nützlich, aber elegant. Eine halbmondförmige Brille saß auf seiner Nase und seine Augen funkelten genauso wie Harry es kannte seit er den Schulleiter das erste Mal traf.

Keiner von ihnen sprach zuerst, sondern starrten sich nur schweigend an. Plötzlich hatte Harry das bekannte Gefühl, dass jemand in seinen Gedanken herumstocherte. Er schaute Dumbledore scharf in die Augen und verbannte ihn von seinen Gedanken, begleitet von den ruhigen Worten _„Raus hier",_ in seinem Kopf gesprochen.

Dumbledores Augen funkelten nur noch mehr und seine Lippen formten ein schmales Lächeln. „Wirklich interessant." Er beschwor einen gepolsterten roten Sessel vor dem Gitter und setzte sich hinein, aber nicht bevor er auch einen hinter den Gittern beschwor.

Harry äugte sowohl ihn als auch den Sessel argwöhnisch bevor er langsam von dem Feldbett aufstand und sich behutsam in den Sessel setzte. Aber während Dumbledore es sich bequem gemacht hatte, entschied sich Harry gerade zu sitzen. Alle seine Sinne liefen auf Hochtouren, als er versuchte herauszufinden, wie er fliehen könnte. Die magische Aura in diesem Raum kam nur von Dumbledore –_ Wirklich gut_, beglückwünschte Harry ihn schweigend. Sogar die Auras waren die gleichen – das bedeutete, dass die Gitter nicht mit einem Zauber belegt waren. Er könnte die Türen mit Leichtigkeit ohne Zauberstab öffnen, genauso wie an einigen Wachen vorbeikommen, aber er wusste ja immer noch nicht, was nun mit seinen Freunden war.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", sagte Dumbledore plötzlich, als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, obwohl Harry sich dieses Mal sicher war, dass er seinen Gedanken fern geblieben war. „Ihren Freunden geht es gut. Wir haben ihnen nichts angetan, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Peter, den Sie anscheinend kennen, so wie mir die anderen es geschildert haben, es wirklich wollte, als sie nicht reden wollten. Keiner von ihnen hatte Angst gezeigt. Ich bekam den Eindruck, dass sie für Sie sterben würden falls nötig. Und das nicht weil sie Angst vor Ihnen haben, nein, sie sorgen sich um Sie. Sie müssen ihnen ein wahrer und loyaler Freund sein, wenn sie bereit waren, mit Ihnen durch die Hölle zu gehen und sie müssen wirklich viel von Ihnen halten. Dies ist auch der Grund warum Sie von ihnen abgeschirmt sind. Wir nahmen an, dass Sie ihr Anführer waren und deswegen dachten wir, es sei möglich, mit Ihnen zu sprechen.

Wie Sie sicher wissen wird die Allianz zu Voldemort mit einer lebenslangen Haft in Askaban bestraft." Harry konnte ihn nur anstarren. Niemand außer dem echten Dumbledore und ein paar Mitglieder des Ordens wagten es seinen Namen zu sagen. Er war sich sicher, dass nicht einmal ein Todesser, der von dem Dunklen Lord in Person bedroht wurde, in der Lage sein würde seinen Namen ohne Angst oder zumindest dem kleinsten Stottern auszusprechen. Harrys Entschlossenheit, dass diese Leute, Menschen aus seiner Vergangenheit und Gegenwart, Betrüger waren, verblasste langsam. Stattdessen kam die verrückte Theorie, dass sie tatsächlich in der Zeit zurück gereist sind, zurück. „Nun, die Beweise sprechen für diese Allianz. Einer von Ihren Freunden trägt das Dunkle Mal…"

„Er ist kein Todesser", hörte Harry sich sagen.

„Ist er also nicht…", dachte Dumbledore laut. „Was habe ich außer Ihrem Wort, dass das wahr ist?"

„Was habe ich außer Ihrem Wort, dass Sie wirklich Albus Dumbledore sind?", argumentierte Harry.

„Das ist wahr, das ist wahr… Ich muss zugeben, ich mag es nicht das Veritaserum zu nutzen und ich bezweifle, dass Sie irgendetwas von dem trinken würden, das ich ihnen anbiete, also denke ich, dass unser Wort das einzige ist, was wir haben."

„Also glauben Sie mir?", fragte Harry ziemlich überrascht. _Er lügt, er lügt,_ sprach eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, aber irgendwie, tief im Inneren begann Harry zu _spüren_, dass dieser Mann wirklich Dumbledore war. Er brauchte nur den endgültigen Beweis.

„Die Frage ist nicht, ob ich Ihnen glaube, sondern ob ich Ihnen vertraue… und ich glaube Sie kennen die Antwort zu dieser Frage…"

„Wie sollte ich sie wissen?"

Stille legte sich wieder über den Raum, als Dumbledore die Frage unbeantwortet ließ. Harry senkte seinen Kopf und dachte über die Frage nach. Warum sollte dieser Dumbledore ihm trauen? Er war mit seinen Freunden einfach so draußen in den Wäldern erschienen, sahen arg mitgenommen und ermattet aus und einer von ihnen trug das Dunkle Mal, Voldemorts Symbol. Seine Freunde waren oben und hatten nicht ein Wort gesagt. Nicht ein einziges Wort.

_Ich bekam den Eindruck, dass sie für Sie sterben würden falls nötig. Und das nicht weil sie Angst vor Ihnen haben, nein, sie sorgen sich um Sie. Sie müssen ihnen ein wahrer und loyaler Freund sein, wenn sie bereit waren, mit Ihnen durch die Hölle zu gehen…_

Sie waren Freunde und sie kümmerten sich umeinander. Todesser kümmerten sich um niemanden außer sich selbst. Sie würden für Voldemort sterben, aber nicht aus Loyalität sondern aus Angst. Dumbledore wusste, dass sie nicht wie Voldemorts Gefolgsleute waren, nicht im Geringsten. Das war der Grund, warum Dumbledore ihm vertraute.

Harry schaute auf und traf den erwartungsvollen Blick des alten Mannes. „Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Sie wissen, warum ich Ihnen vertraue. Aber ich glaube ich werde jetzt gehen, so dass Sie entscheiden können, ob ich Ihres Vertrauens würdig bin."

Mit einem leisen _Evanesco_ verschwand Dumbledores Sessel, aber Harrys blieb. Dumbledore sah den jungen Mann noch ein letztes Mal an, bevor er die Treppen hochstieg. Er hatte gerade den Türgriff angefasst, als Harry zu sprechen begann.

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran… jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt… und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt… und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben…"

„Denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt… der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…", endete Dumbledore leise bevor er sich dem nun stehenden jungen Mann hinter den Gittern zuwandte. „Woher kennen Sie diese Prophezeiung? Sie wurde erst vor ein paar Wochen gesprochen und ich war der einzige, der sie gehört hat, außer einem Lauscher, aber er kennt nur den Anfang davon."

„Das ist nicht das einzige, was ich weiß", antwortete Harry, der nun endlich anfing, Dumbledore zu vertrauen. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass ein Betrüger den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung kennen würde. Also erzählte er ihm, was er wusste, obwohl er Hermines anschuldigende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf vernehmen konnte. „Letzte Woche wurde ein Junge geboren, richtig? Der Sohn von Frank und Alice Longbottom? Sie nannten ihn Neville… Aber er ist nicht derjenige von dem in der Prophezeiung gesprochen wird, wie Sie in etwas mehr als einem Jahr herausfinden werden. Die Prophezeiung sprach von dem Jungen, der heute geboren wurde, vor etwa einer halben Stunde, glaube ich. Er ist der Sohn von Lily und James Potter und sie nannten ihren Sohn Harry."

Harry konnte Dumbledores leicht irritierten Blick auf sich spüren, aber er sprach trotzdem weiter. „Von Halloween an, in einem Jahr, wird er bekannt sein als Der Junge, Der Lebte, weil er Voldemorts Avada Kedavra überlebte. Der Fluch prallte auf Voldemort zurück, tötete ihn aber nicht. Er war in der Lage zu fliehen, war aber nur ein Schatten seiner selbst. Ohne einen Körper und ohne Macht wartete er zehn Jahre, bis er es zum ersten Mal versuchte seine Macht wiederzugewinnen. Er brauchte aber noch drei weitere Jahre, bis er endlich erfolgreich war. Wie auch immer… Als er geflohen war, nachdem er seine Macht verlor, ließ er den Jungen zurück, vollkommen unverletzt bis auf eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die wie ein Blitz geformt ist." Harry hob seinen Pony an. „Diese Narbe."

„Sie sind also Harry Potter aus der Zukunft, nehme ich an… Das erklärt natürlich vieles", murmelte Dumbledore und lachte leise. „Darf ich fragen, wie Sie es bewerkstelligt haben, so viele Jahre in der Zeit zurück zu reisen? Wie viele übrigens?"

„Einundzwanzig Jahre. Voldemort und seine Todesser griffen an meinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag an. Er belegte meine Freunde und mich mit einem Zauber. Ich kann mich nicht genau daran erinnern, aber um die genauen Methoden von Zeitreisen zu besprechen, wäre es das beste mit Hermine zu reden…", antworte Harry, auch lächelnd.

„Diese Hermine ist eine von Ihren Freunden, richtig?" Harry nickte. „Nun denn, ich glaube dann ist es das beste wir fragen sie." Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel und zeigte damit auf die Tür. „Aloho-" Er brauchte den Zauberspruch nicht beenden, da die Tür nach einem kurzen Winken durch Harrys Hand aufsprang. Dumbledore äugte ihn neugierig. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, Mr. Potter, Sie sind wirklich ein interessanter junger Mann."


	4. Wiedersehen

**Kapitel 4: Wiedersehen**

Harry wurde langsam nervös, als er nach Dumbledore die Treppen erstieg. Wen würde er treffen, wenn er durch die Tür trat? Er war sich sicher, dass dies hier das Hauptquartier für den Orden des Phönix war, wo immer es sich auch befand. Dies war nicht der Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, Harry hätte den Ort sofort erkannt und außerdem müsste Mrs. Black in dieser Zeit noch leben, wenn sein Erinnerungsvermögen ihm keinen Streich spielte. Er musste Dumbledore später fragen, nachdem er sichergegangen war, dass es seinen Freunden gut ging.

Dumbledore öffnete die Tür und, nachdem er einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, folge Harry ihm. Seine Augen blinzelten wegen dem grellen Licht, das ihn empfing und er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich den Veränderungen anzupassen. Es sah so aus, als ob sie in einer Küche waren. Der Raum war ziemlich klein, mit einer Kochnische an einer Wand, einigen Regalen an einer anderen und einem rechteckigem Tisch in der Mitte. Durch ein Fenster, das sich über einer Arbeitsplatte befand, konnte man sehen, wie die Sonne langsam aufging. Er rechnete schnell die Zeit aus, die seit dem Angriff vergangen sein muss. Es müssen etwa fünf bis sechs Stunden gewesen sein.

„Dumbledore, was macht _er_ hier?"

Harry wandte sich zur Quelle der Stimme und erkannte sie als Sirius'. Die jüngere Version seines Patens funkelte ihn böse an. Die anderen, die sich in dem Raum aufhielten, starrten ihn auch an, wenn auch nicht mit soviel Feindseligkeit wie Sirius es tat. Harrys Gedanken liefen auf Hochtouren. Er kannte diese Leute von dem Bild, das Moody im gezeigt hatte, als er das erste Mal zum Grimmauldplatz vor seinem fünften Jahr kam. Er erkannte sie als Frank Longbotten, der in Harrys Zeit von Bellatrix Lestrange in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde, Sturgis Podmore und Edgar Bones, den Harry auch nie kennen gelernt hatte.

„Dieser junge Mann und seine Freunde", sagte Dumbledore zu ihnen, „sind unglücklicherweise zu einem ziemlich unglücklichem Zeitpunkt in den Wäldern nahe des Fuchsbaus erschienen und wurden deshalb in etwas hineingezogen, aus dem sie sich lieber rausgehalten hätten."

„Aber einer von ihnen trägt das Dunkle Mal", widersprach Sirius, „und wir konnten sie auch nur gefangen nehmen, weil ein Angriff durch Todesser auf die Weasleys letzte Nacht geplant gewesen war und wir haben nur sie gefunden. _Dieser hier_", er zeigte auf Harry, „griff Peter ohne Grund an."

„Sirius, vertraue mir. Mir wurde versichert, dass der junge Mann mit dem Dunklen Mal kein Todesser ist, zumindest nicht mehr", fügte er mit einem leisen Funkeln in seinen Augen, welches auf Harry gerichtet war, zu. „Ich habe allen Grund an ihre Unschuld zu glauben und deswegen werde ich sie einladen entweder hier oder in Hogwarts so lange zu bleiben wie sie wünschen, als, lass es mich so ausdrücken, Wiedergutmachen für das, was sie durchmachten mussten."

„Aber", versuchte der schwarzhaarige Mann wieder zu argumentieren. Er wurde jedoch von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Ich will davon nichts mehr hören." Seine Stimme war streng genug um Sirius weiszumachen, dass der Schulleiter keine weiteren Argumente zu dieser Sache erlauben würde, aber immer noch weich genug um klarzumachen, dass er nicht böse war und die Situation verstand. „Übrigens, hast du schon etwas von James gehört? Poppy hatte mir nur erzählt, dass ein Kind geboren wurde, mir aber weitere Informationen verheimlicht. Soweit ich weiß hatte James dich gefragt, der Pate des Kindes zu sein."

Plötzlich wurde der wütende Ausdruck auf Sirius Gesicht durch einen Ausdruck voll mit Stolz und Verwunderung ersetzt. „Ja, habe ich. Wir haben gerade vor ein paar Minuten durch den Kamin miteinander gesprochen. Er und Lily sind stolze Eltern von einem kleinen Jungen. Sie haben ihn Harry genannt."

„Ich verstehe", lächelte Dumbledore durch seinen langen Bart. „Dann sind wohl Gratulationen fällig. Ich hoffe ich werde es schon bald schaffen den kleinen Jungen zu sehen, aber erst muss ich mich um etwas anderes kümmern. Frank, könntest du bitte die Zauberstäbe unserer Besucher holen?"

Der schlaksige Mann, der das genaue Gegenteil seiner Frau war, nickte schnell und verließ den Raum, nur um eine halbe Minute später mit den vier Zauberstäben wieder zu erscheinen. „Bitte sehr, Albus. Ich wollte diesen einen heute Morgen durch Ollivander prüfen lassen, weil er ziemlich außergewöhnlich zu sein scheint." Er hob einen elf Zoll langen, braunen Zauberstab. „Dieser hier hat eine Phönixfeder als Kern und wenn ich mich nicht irre…"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das noch nötig sein wird", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn mit der gleichen Stimme, die er schon vorher mit Sirius benutzt hat und nahm die Zauberstäbe. Er gab sie Harry, der sie dankbar annahm und sagte, „Nun dann, ich glaube wir sollten Ihre Freunde jetzt nicht noch länger warten lassen. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Harry gehorchte Dumbledore und folgte ihm durch eine weitere Tür, welche in einen Flur führte und dann eine Treppe hinauf. Nun da er wieder seinen Zauberstab in seinen Händen hielt, fühlte er sich wieder sicherer. Obwohl er wusste, wie man Magie ohne Zauberstab ausüben konnte, war er immer noch eine Quelle des Selbstvertrauens und er hätte es schwer bereut, wenn er kaputt und verloren gegangen wäre. Das Zusammentreffen mit Sirius hatte ihn ein bisschen bedrückt, aber er konnte seine Absichten verstehen. Harry hätte wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert, wenn einer seiner Freunde von einer fremden und mysteriösen Person angegriffen worden wäre und Sirius wusste noch nicht, dass Wurmschwanz ein Verräter war. Die einzige Frage, die Harry dazu beschäftigte war, ob Peter schon ein Todesser war oder noch einer im folgenden Jahr werden würde.

Er wusste, dass er aus der Wut heraus, die er für Wurmschwanz empfand, agiert hatte und er wusste auch, dass er es nicht riskieren konnte noch mehr preiszugeben als er es schon getan hatte. So sehr er sich auch jetzt schon um Wurmschwanz kümmern wollte um das Leben seiner Eltern zu retten bevor dieser sie betrügen konnte, konnte er es doch nicht tun. Zumindest nicht bis sie genau wussten, welchen Einfluss sie auf die zukünftigen Ereignisse haben würden.

Harry war so in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Dumbledore vor einer Tür halt machte und ihm fast in den Rücken rannte. Plötzlich wurde er wieder nervös. Was wenn doch jemand seinen Freunden etwas angetan hat, trotz dem, was ihm erzählt wurde? Wie würde er dann reagieren? Aber plötzlich kam ihm ein viel schlimmerer Gedanke: Was würde Hermine ihm antun, wenn er ihr erzählte, was er Dumbledore erzählt hatte? Er konnte sich ganz deutlich an die Warnung erinnern, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, als sie den Zeitumkehrer in ihrem dritten Jahr gebraucht hatten und auch kurz bevor die Herumtreiber sie gefunden hatte: _Wir dürfen nicht gesehen werden!_ Aber es war bereits zu spät. Sie wurden gesehen, gefangen genommen und der einzige Weg lebend und unbeschadet hier rauszukommen hat darin gelegen, die Person, der sie am meisten vertrauten, über die Geschehnisse zu informieren.

Dumbledore klopfte zweimal schnell hintereinander an der Tür und öffnete sie dann. Harry folgte ihm hinein, seine Nerven wieder zum Zerbersten gespannt. Der Raum, in dem sie sich jetzt befanden, ähnelte einem Arbeitszimmer. An den Wänden standen Bücherregale und Harry dachte, dass Hermine überglücklich sein würde durch einige von ihnen zu stöbern. Direkt neben der Tür saßen Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew an einem Tisch und in der Mitte des Zimmers waren Hermine, Ron und Draco an drei Stühle gefesselt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich beachtlich als sie Harry, der außer den Kratzern und zerrissenen Klamotten, die er in dem früheren Kampf gegen die Todesser erlang hatte, unversehrt war, hinter Dumbledore erspähten.

„Professor, was ist los?", erkundigte sich Lupin, als auch er ihren vierten Gefangenen sah.

Harry ballte seine Fäuste, als er sah, wie Wurmschwanz sich hinter Lupin versteckte und verabscheute ihn aufgrund dessen noch mehr als zuvor. Natürlich hatte er schon vorher gewusst, dass Peter Pettigrew mehr so etwas wie ein Mitläufer war, aber dass er sich fast in die Hose machte, wenn er mit der Person, die ihn kurz zuvor angegriffen hatte, in einem Raum war, obwohl Lupin und Dumbledore auch anwesend waren, war einfach erbärmlich. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass so eine Person in der Lage sein würde seinen eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen um einen seiner früheren besten Freunde nach Askaban zu schicken. Harry selber hatte die Folgen von Wurmschwanz Verrat zu spüren bekommen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass nur wahnsinnige Angst vor jemandem solche drastischen Maßnahmen verursachen konnte.

 „Lass mich erst mal einfach sagen, dass ich überzeugt wurde, dass diese jungen Menschen nur zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort waren und nichts mit dem geplanten Angriff auf die Weasleys zu tun hatten."

Harry bemerkte, wie Rons Augen sich noch mehr weiteten, als Dumbledore den geplanten Angriff erwähnte, blieb aber still.

„Also w-willst du damit s-sagen, dass sie unschuldig sind?", fragte Wurmschwanz zitternd. „Aber _er_ hat mich angegriffen und _dieser hier_ trägt das Mal von Du-weißt-schon-wem."

„Ich bin sicher, es gibt für alles eine Erklärung, aber ja, ich glaube an ihre Unschuld. Also, würdet ihr bitte so nett sein und sie loszubinden und anschließend den Raum zu verlassen. Ich möchte ihnen etwas Privatsphäre geben, um über die Geschehnisse zu sprechen."

Lupin und Pettigrew gehorchten, obwohl der letztere das widerwilliger tat, und lösten die Fesseln. Die drei Freunde rieben ihre Handgelenke, sagten aber immer noch nichts. Die beiden Herumtreiber verließen das Zimmer und Dumbledore wollte ihnen folgen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um bevor er die Tür schloss. „Mr. Potter, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass für Sie vier Frühstück vorbereitet wird, wenn Sie sich entscheiden etwas zu essen. Danach möchte ich mit Ihnen allen vertraulich über das sprechen, worüber wir bereits gesprochen haben, Mr. Potter."

Nachdem der Schulleiter die Tür geschlossen hatte, belegte Harry das Zimmer mit einem Verschwiegenheitszauber, sodass draußen niemand hören konnte, worüber sie sprachen. Hermine stürzte sich auf Harry und zerquetschte ihn fast in ihrer Umarmung. „Oh Harry! Du bist so ein Idiot! Wir haben uns wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht!"

„Hermine…" keuchte er, obwohl er sichtlich scherzte. „Krieg keine Luft."

Sie ließ in schnell los und murmelte, „'tschuldigung."

„Hermine hat Recht", sagte Ron. „Wo warst du? Sie wollten uns nichts erzählen. Naja, es schien als ob Remus es wollte, aber Wurmschwanz hielt ihn davon ab etwas zu sagen. Übrigens glaube ich dir jetzt, dass wir in der Vergangenheit sind."

„Sie haben mich unten im Keller gefangen gehalten", erzählte Harry ihnen, während er sich auf einen der Stühle setzte. „Sie dachten, dass ich der Anführer unserer kleinen Gruppe bin", er ignorierte gezielt Dracos Schnauben daraufhin, „und Dumbledore entschied, dass sie mich alleine verhören sollten. Ich bin erst vor etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde aufgewacht, nehme ich an und Dumbledore kam sofort um mit mir zu reden."

„Was hast du ihm erzählt?", wollte Hermine wissen. Ihre Stimme zeigte schon den anschuldigenden Ton, den sie normalerweise benutzte, wenn sie etwas, dass die drei jungen Männer taten, nicht billigte. „Dumbledore nannte dich Mr. Potter, erzähl mir also nicht, dass—"

„Ich habe es ihm erzählt", antwortete Harry bloß. „Und es tut mir Leid, genauso wie es mir Leid tut, dass ich Wurmschwanz angegriffen habe. Ich weiß, das ist keine Entschuldigung, aber die Wut überkam mich einfach und ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tat, bis mich die drei Betäubungszauber trafen. Und ich musste es Dumbledore erzählen, sonst hätte er mir nie geglaubt."

„Genau", sprach Draco gedehnt, „Dumbledore glaubte dir diese Geschichte, dass wir in die Vergangenheit gereist sind, anstatt irgendeiner einfacheren Story, die du dir hättest ausdenken können? Das bezweifle ich."

Harry seufzte. Er wusste, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, sie zu überzeugen. "Ich erzählte ihm etwas, dass nur wir beide wissen. So bin _ich_ sicher gegangen, dass er der richtige Dumbledore war und nicht irgendein Betrüger. Er fing sogar an mir zu trauen, bevor ich es ihm erzählt hatte, da ihr ihm große Loyalität mir gegenüber bewiesen hattet. Aber um mir zu glauben, dass wir aus der Zukunft kommen, glaube ich, musste er hören, was ich zu sagen hatte."

„Was war das? Ich meine, was du ihm erzählt hast, die Sache, die nur ihr beide wisst…", fragte Ron.

„Nichts, wirklich", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Er plante noch immer nicht seinen Freunden von der Prophezeiung in der nahen Zukunft zu erzählen. Er konnte sich genau ihre Reaktionen darauf vorstellen, sogar nach all den Jahren und all den Kämpfen. Draco würde es einfach nicht glauben. Ron würde erblassen und ihn fragen, ob er scherzte und Hermine, nun ja, sie würde höchstwahrscheinlich ihre Bücher konsultieren und mit irgendwelchen Theorien ankommen um die Prophezeiung zu widerlegen – sie alle wussten, was sie von Wahrsagen hielt.

Er schaute auf und sah in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde, dass sie ihm nicht glaubten, aber sie fragten nicht weiter. Stattdessen wollte Hermine wissen, „Und worüber hattet ihr schon geredet, worüber er mit uns später sprechen wollte?" 

„Zeitreisen. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass die du geeignete Person wärst um über so etwas zu sprechen. Aber mach dir keine sorgen. Ich habe ihm nichts über euch erzählt, keinem von euch. Ich habe ihm noch nicht einmal von dem Verhängnis meiner Eltern erzählt, nur dass Voldemort angegriffen, mich mit dieser Narbe zurückgelassen hatte und geflohen war. Ich dachte, dass ihr selber entscheiden solltet, wie viel er wissen soll", versicherte er ihnen schnell. Er wurde es langsam leid. Sein Körper schmerzte, etwas, dass er womöglich durch das Adrenalin, dass durch seine Venen gepumpt wurde, vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, aber nun, da er die Gelegenheit hatte, sich zu beruhigen, konnte der die Wunden spüren, die er während des Kampfes erlitten hatte. Er bekam Hunger und er fühlte sich vollständig ausgelaugt. Sogar seine Narbe fing wieder an zu prickeln, aber das tat er als unwichtig ab. Sie hatte die Neigung zu prickeln, wenn er vollkommen erschöpft war. Es stand aber fest, dass er nicht mehr über sich reden wollte, also wechselte er schnell das Thema. „Also, was ist mit euch? Was ist mit euch passiert, nachdem ich K.O. war?"

Also erzählten seine Freunde reihum, was ihnen passiert war. Nachdem die drei Betäubungszauber Harry getroffen hatten, hatten die drei ihre Zauberstäbe kapituliert wie James es befohlen hatte, da sie nicht wollten, dass Harry verletzt wurde. Dann wurden ihre Hände hinter ihren Rücken mit magisch verstärkten Seilen gefesselt und sie wurden aus dem Wald heraus auf ein Feld geführt, wo schon ein paar weitere Zauberer gewartet hatten, während Sirius Harry über seine Schulter trug. Die drei jungen Menschen hatten eine Person auf dem Feld sofort erkannt. Es war Rons Vater, Arthur Weasley, gewesen. Er hatte gefragt, ob die vier jungen Männer die Angreifer gefasst hatten und anstatt zu antworteten, waren Ron, Hermine und Draco hervorgeschubst worden. Mr. Weasley hatte sie einmal genau begutachtet, wobei er kurz gezögert hatte, als sein Blick auf Ron gelandet war, hatte aber seinen Kopf geschüttelt und den Herumtreibern sowie den anderen beiden Mitgliedern des Ordens zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Er hatte seinen Kamin angeboten, damit sie per Floh zurück zum Hauptquartier gelangen konnten, da sie mit ihren Gefangenen nicht apparieren konnten. Es schien, als ob James das Angebot hätte ablehnen wollen, aber Lupin bemerkte, dass das ihr einziger Rückweg war.

Nach einem kurzen Gang waren sie beim Fuchsbau angekommen. Ein paar mehr Leute hatten draußen gestanden. Eine mollige Frau, die einen rothaarigen Säugling in ihren Armen gehalten hatte – es war eine jüngere Version von Molly Weasely gewesen und das Baby schien Ron gewesen zu sein –, zwei weitere Kleinkinder mit rotem Haar waren wild um sie herum gerannt und hatten einander gejagt. Ein kleiner Junge hatte sich hinter seiner Mutter versteckt und zwei weitere Jungs, auch mit rotem Haar, hatten ruhig neben ihrer Mutter gestanden und ihre Besucher erwartungsvoll angestarrt.

„Sind sie das?", hatte sie gefragt und das Baby dichter an sich herangezogen, als sie die drei Fremden und den einen Fremden über Sirius Schulter gesehen hatte.

„Ja, Molly", hatte Lupin ihr tröstend mitgeteilt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie werden niemandem mehr etwas antun können. Arthur hat uns euren Kamin angeboten um zum Hauptquartier zurückzukehren."

„Natürlich", hatte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln gesagt, aber ihr Gesicht war immer noch unnatürlich blass. „Ihr kennt den Weg, aber entschuldigt mich, wenn ich draußen bleibe, bis ihr weg seid. Aber dankeschön." Sie hatte ihren Kindern einen flüchtigen Blick zugeworfen und Lupin hatte verstanden.

„Wir müssen euch danken. Ihr wisst, dass wir es niemals zulassen würden, dass jemand dir, Arthur oder einen deiner Söhne etwas antut." Lupin war bei Mrs. Weasley geblieben, während seine Kameraden ihre Gefangenen reingeführt und die grünen Flammen des Flohnetzwerkes gezogen hatten.

„Ich danke euch, noch einmal." Mr. Weasley hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes gelegt, als sie die einzigen waren, die übrig blieben, und drückte sie sanft. „Ihr wisst, dass wir zu euch stoßen würden, wenn die Umstände anders wären…"

Lupin hatte ihn nur angelächelt. „Macht euch keine Sorgen. Dumbledore hat es schon vorher gesagt und ich wiederhole es noch einmal: Eure Familie ist wichtiger als alles andere. Ihr wäret nur in Gefahr, wenn ihr Mitglieder des Ordens wäret, und du musst auch an Molly, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George und natürlich an den kleinen Ron denken. Sie solltest du an erste Stelle setzen."

„Ich weiß, aber es ist so schwer nichts zu tun", seufzte Mr. Weasley.

„Ich weiß…" Ein kurzer stiller Moment legte sich über das Zimmer, bevor Lupin schließlich auch zum Kamin ging. "Wir sehen uns."

 „Hast du 'ne Ahnung wie merkwürdig es ist, plötzlich deine ganze Familie und dich zu sehen, nur dass du ein Baby bist?", fragte Ron Harry, immer noch ein bisschen aufgedreht durch die Geschehnisse.

„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Harry mit einem traurigen Gesicht.

„Oh, 'tschuldigung Harry… Ich hatte nicht nachgedacht…", stotterte Ron schnell.

„Ein Weasley, der nachdenkt? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal miterleben würde."

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy!", grummelte Ron, aber Harry legte eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und lächelte ihn an.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf drum, Ron. Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie macht es mich glücklich, dass ich die Chance hatte, sie zu treffen, obwohl ich mir die Situation immer ein wenig anders vorgestellt hatte." Er löste seinen Griff und sah die anderen an. „Also, was meint ihr? Ich werde langsam hungrig und ich glaube auch, dass wir sobald wie möglich mit Dumbledore sprechen sollten. Vielleicht kennt er einen Weg, uns zurückzubringen."


	5. Zeit zu Reden

**A/N: Hab nicht viel zu sagen, außer danke für die Reviews und viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!**

**Kapitel 5: Zeit zu reden**

Harry führte seine Freunde den gleichen Weg zurück, den Dumbledore ihm auf dem Weg zu Ron, Hermine und Draco gezeigt hatte. Glücklicherweise war das Haus nicht so groß, sonst hätte Harry Schwierigkeiten bekommen, sich an den genauen Weg zu erinnern, da er auf dem Weg hoch tief in Gedanken versunken war. Er seufzte fast vor Erleichterung, als sie in der Küche ankamen. Er hätte fast erwartet in einer Abstellkammer oder so etwas ähnlichem aufzutauchen, was ihm mindestens eine abfällige Bemerkung von Malfoy eingebracht hätte.

Sehr zu Harrys Überraschung war Albus Dumbledore die einzige Person in der Küche. Hermine, Ron und Draco hielten sich hinter ihm und schauten sich ihre Umgebung behutsam an. Er konnte seine Freunde verstehen – er selber fühlte sich auch ganz und gar nicht wohl. Die fremde Umgebung, unbekannte und doch bekannte Gesichter und vor allem die Tatsache, dass sie wirklich in der Zeit zurückgereist waren war Grund genug nervös zu sein. Plötzlich merkte er, wie Draco heftig zusammenzuckte und nahm den bohrenden Blick, den Dumbledore dem blonden Auroren zugeworfen hatte, war. Das nächste, was Harry mitbekam, war, dass Draco seinen Zauberstab herausgezogen und ihn auf Dumbledore gerichtet hatte. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann drückte Dracos Arm schnell wieder runter und funkelte ihn scharf an.

„Was glaubst du, was du da tust?", zischte er.

„Er versuchte in meinen Kopf einzudringen!", erwiderte Draco. Er wandte seine Augen nicht vom Schulleiter ab und sein Arm war immer noch angespannt. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig hintergangen – er wusste wovon Draco sprach, da er früher an diesem Tag selber schon Ziel von Dumbledore's bohrendem Geist gewesen war und er verstand auch, dass Dumbledore auch einen Blick in die Gedanken seiner anderen Freunde geworfen haben musste.

„Wobei versucht das Stichwort ist", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass nicht nur einer, sondern zwei von euch so außergewöhnlich gut in Okklumentik trainiert sind."

Nun war Ron es, vom dem Harry deutliche Anspannung fühlte. „Sie haben in unseren Köpfen rumgeschnüffelt?"

„Ron!", warnte Harry. Er wusste, dass sie alle müde und erschöpft waren und bis jetzt war die einzige, die noch niemanden angefahren hatte, Hermine. Sie mussten in dieser Situation ruhig bleiben, da miteinander streiten ihnen nicht helfen würde, die momentan schlimme Lage zu verbessern.

 „'tschuldigung", murmelte der Rotschopf.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht für Ihre Reaktion zu entschuldigen", versicherte der Schulleiter ihm. „Ich verstehe Ihre Gründe, genauso wie ich hoffe, dass Sie meine verstehen."

„Sie mussten es tun um das zu bestätigen, was Harry Ihnen erzählt hatte. Sie haben ihm schon vorher vertraut, aber die anderen hatten sie gebeten, dass zu tun, um sicherzugehen, dass wir keine Gefahr sind." Es war das erste Mal seit sie die Küche betreten hatten, dass Hermine etwas sagte und es machte Sinn.

 „In der Tat, Miss— Hermine, richtig?" Die junge Frau nickte müde. „Nun dann, warum setzen Sie sich nicht, essen etwas und dann können wir über das Konzept von Zeitreisen sprechen."

Harry beobachtete ein bisschen erheitert, wie Hermines Augen bei dem Begriff Zeitreisen aufleuchteten und Rons bei dem Wort Essen. Es schien, als würden sich einige Dinge nie ändern. Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass seine Freunde noch immer ein bisschen zögerlich waren, tat er den ersten Schritt und zog einen Stuhl für sich heraus. Durch sein Beispiel geringfügig beherzter folgten sie ihm und schon kurze Zeit später saßen sie um den rechteckigen Tisch herum. Sobald Draco sich als letzter hingesetzt hatte, erschien Geschirr vor ihnen und mit einem leisen Knall materialisierte sich eine Hauselfe neben ihnen, der ein Tablett mit einem riesigen Haufen Sandwichs in ihrer einen und eine Teekanne in ihrer anderen Hand hielt. Mit ihren großen Ohren und den riesigen Augen und gekleidet in einem Kopfkissenbezug sah sie wie jeder andere Hauself aus. Ihr Erscheinen brachte Dumbledore einen bösen Blick von Hermine ein, die noch immer vollkommen beabsichtigte B.ELFE.R (Bund für Elfenrechte) fortzusetzen sobald der Alptraum mit Voldemort vorbei war.

„Milly bringt Professor Dumbledore und Professor Dumbledores Gästen die Sandwichs und Tee wie er es gewünscht hatte, Sir", quiekte die Elfe, als sie das Tablett und die Kanne auf den Tisch stellte.

Dumbledore lächelte die Elfe freundlich an. „Danke, Milly. Du darfst dich jetzt zurückziehen."

„Danke, Sir! Ihr seid zu gütig zu Milly!" Die Hauselfe schnipste mit ihren Fingern und verschwand. Sie waren jetzt wieder allein.

„Worauf warten Sie? Ich versichere Ihnen, dass nur die Sandwichs von einer sehr guten Freundin und ehemaligen Schülerin von mit besser sind als Millys." Er sagte das, während er Ron einen Seitenblick zuwarf, den der junge Mann jedoch nicht bemerkte. Seine vollständige Hingebung war inzwischen, nachdem er die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte zu Essen, den Sandwichs zugekommen. Die anderen drei Freunde zuckten nur mit den Schultern und nahmen auch jeder ein Sandwich.

Als Dumbledore dachte, dass der stärkste Hunger der jungen Leute befriedigt war, nahm er an, dass es Zeit zum Reden war. „Ich möchte Sie nicht stören, Sie dürfen gerne weiteressen, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass es ein paar Dinge gibt, über die wir sprechen sollten. Der junge Mister Potter hat mir schon ein bisschen was erzählt, inklusive einiger ziemlich faszinierender und interessanter Offenbarungen, aber er ließ Ihre Identitäten aus", sprach er Ron, Hermine und Draco an. „Ich könnte raten, aber ich glaube es wäre einfacher für uns alle, wenn Sie mir einfach Ihre Namen und mögliche Verbindungen zu Menschen, die ich in dieser Zeit kenne, nennen, so dass wir Konfrontationen aus dem Weg gehen können."

Die drei tauschen unsichere Blicke aus und sahen auch Harry an, der ihnen ermutigend zunickte und sagte, „Wir haben nichts zu verlieren. Er weiß schon vieles über mich, also was kann schief gehen, wenn er auch Dinge über euch weiß?"

Hermine lächelte ihn an und begann. „Mein Name ist Hermine Granger und ich bin eine muggelstämmige Hexe, also denke ich nicht, dass Sie Verwandte von mir kennen."

„Tatsächlich kenne ich keine. Miss Granger, Mister Potter hat mir erzählt, dass Sie diejenige wären, an die ich mich wenden sollte, wenn wir über Zeitreisen sprechen, also gehe ich davon aus, dass sie ziemlich kenntnisreich sind." Hermine versuchte die Röte zurückzuhalten, die sich auf ihren Wangen breit machte und nickte. Dumbledore wandte sich dann Ron zu, der neben ihr saß. „Ich nehme an, Sie sind ein Weasley?"

„Ja, ich bin Ron, ich meine Ronal Weasley, aber alle nennen mich nur Ron", erzählte der junge Mann ihm. „Ich bin nicht so klug wie Hermine, aber ich denke, dass ich ein ziemlich guter Stratege bin." Harry und Hermine konnten ein Schnauben, das verdächtig nach „Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts" klang und Ron funkelte sie böse an.

„Und Sie spielen Quidditch", fügte Dumbledore hinzu, in Bezug auf den orangen Umhang, den er noch immer trug. Ron murmelte etwas wie jaah, bevor der Schulleiter sich schließlich dem letzten der drei zuwandte. „Sie sind nicht zufällig mit Lucius Malfoy verwandt, oder?"

Draco grummelte vor sich hin. „Er war mein Vater. Der Name ist Draco Malfoy." Er brach den Blickkontakt zu Dumbledore und wandte sein Interesse wieder dem halb aufgegessen Sandwich auf seinem Teller zu, um klarzumachen, dass er nicht mehr über sich erzählen würde.

Dumbledore fühlte sich jedoch von seinem Handeln nicht beleidigt und schaute sich die Gruppe stattdessen noch einmal genau an. Er hatte Recht mit seinen vorherigen Vermutungen – diese Gruppe war wirklich interessant. Harry Potter, Kind der Prophezeiung und einziger Überlebender des Todesfluchs, Hermine Granger, eine muggelstämmige Hexe mit einem scheinbar unendlichem Geist, Ron Weasley, loyaler Freund und großer Stratege und Draco Malfoy, Sohn eines Todessers mit einer vermeintlich mit Problemen belasteten Vergangenheit – vier verschiedene Personen mit vier vollkommen verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten, wobei jeder das ausfüllte, was die anderen vermissten. Aber eines hatten sie gemeinsam – ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie in ihren jungen Jahren bereits zuviel gesehen hatten, zuviel Leiden, zuviel Tod. Dumbledore schüttelte innerlich seinen Kopf. Er musste zuerst wissen, was sie in der Zeit zurückbefördert hat, sodass er einen Weg finden konnte um sie zurückzubringen. Er kannte die Gefahren von Zeitreisen, die schwerwiegenden Konsequenzen die auftreten konnten, wenn etwas geändert wurde.

„Gut, nun da die Vorstellungsrunde beendet ist, meinte ich können wir mit dringenderen Themen fortfahren. Miss Granger, wären Sie so nett und erzählen, was genau passiert ist, welchen Zauber Voldemort benutzt hat und so weiter?"

Hermine nickte und fing dann an ihm alles zu erzählen ohne etwas zu enthüllen, dass diese Zeit noch mehr stören könnte als ihr Erscheinen schon getan hat. Sie erzählte ihm von dem Angriff auf den Fuchsbau und wie Harry sich Voldemort alleine gestellt hatte. Sie setzte damit fort, dass sie dem Schulleiter erzählte, wie sie zu ihrem Freund gestoßen waren und von dem Zauber, mit dem Voldemort sie belegt hatte sowie zuletzt, wie sie in den Wäldern zu sich gekommen waren. Als Hermine den Zauber „Proferre Tempus" erwähnte, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, unterbrach die junge Frau aber nicht.

Harry fing an sich mit jeder Minute, die verging, schläfriger zu fühlen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper waren schlimmer geworden und obwohl der Hunger gestillt war, war er immer noch total erschöpft. Ron sah auch so aus, als ob sein Kopf jeden Moment auf den Tisch aufschlagen würde und Draco zeigte plötzlich Interesse in einer Fliege, die durch die Küche schwirrte. Harry rieb an seiner Stirn. Er wollte seine Freunde und Dumbledore nicht beunruhigen, aber das Prickeln, was er vorher in seiner Narbe gespürt hatte, ist zu einem rasenden Kopfschmerz geworden, der es ihm schwer machte, sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren.

„Bis du okay, Harry?", hörte er plötzlich Hermine fragen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie mit ihrer Erzählung fertig war und schaute erschrocken hoch.

„Es ist… nichts…" antwortete er schnell. _Er ist wütend, _dachte Harry. _Er ist wütend, dass der Angriff auf die Weasley vereitelt wurde. _„Ich glaube, wir könnten alle etwas Ruhe gebrauchen bevor wir weitermachen. Ich denke nicht, dass wir so eine große Hilfe sind."

„Natürlich", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie müssen einem alten Mann vergeben. Ich vergaß, dass Sie alle vor ihrer Ankunft hier in eine Schlacht verwickelt waren und dann mit dem Stress, dem sie nach ihrem Eintreffen ausgesetzt waren, ist es kein Wunder, dass Sie erschöpft sind. Wir werden diese Unterhaltung vertagen, bis sie sich wieder erholt haben. Unglücklicherweise habe ich in diesem Haus nicht genug Platz für Sie, also würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie mit mir nach Hogwarts kommen. Während Sie noch oben waren, habe ich Zimmer für Sie vorbereiten lassen, in denen Sie so lange bleiben dürfen, wie Sie es wünschen."

„Danke, Professor", sagte Harry. „Wir schätzen das wirklich."

Professor Dumbledore lächelte sie an und verwandelte die Teekanne in einen Portschlüssel. Als alle ihn ergriffen hatten, zählte er von drei herunter und Harry fühlte das bekannte Reißen hinter seinem Bauchnabel. Er schaffte es gerade eben so, stehen zu bleiben, als sie in einem runden Raum erschienen. Obwohl es ein warmer Morgen war – die Sonne war mittlerweile ganz aufgegangen – brannte ein Feuer in dem Kamin. In der Mitte des Raumes standen ein dunkler hölzerner Tisch, vier gepolsterte Sessel und eine Couch, alles in rot, sehr zu Dracos Bestürzung. In der Wand waren ein großen Fenster mit Blick auf das Quidditchfeld, vier Türen und ein Loch, das durch ein Portrait nach draußen führte.

 „Ich hoffe, dies bietet die Privatsphäre, die Sie benötigen. Die vier Türen führen alle zu verschiedenen Zimmern mit angrenzenden Badezimmern für jeden von Ihnen. Diese Zimmer gehören Ihnen und Sie können sie nach Ihrem Geschmack ändern", erklärte Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Seitenblick zu Draco, der seine Umgebung noch immer mit ein wenig Abscheu betrachtete.

„Das ist großartig", murmelte Hermine. Nicht einmal als sie Schulsprecherin war, hatte sie soviel Luxus. Zumindest musste sie sich jetzt mit Malfoy kein Badezimmer teilen, so wie sie es in ihrem siebten Jahr musste. Sie erinnerte sich noch allzu gut daran, als sie ihm begegnet war nachdem er grad die Dusche verlassen und nichts weiter als ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte gewickelt getragen hatte. Sie konnte ihn eine Woche lang nicht ansehen ohne zu erröten. Er hatte diese Chance selbstverständlich genutzt, sie noch mehr zu ärgern als zuvor.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie mit ihren Quartieren zufrieden sind, aber nun werde ich mich zurückziehen und Ihnen die Gelegenheit geben, sich auszuruhen. Kommen Sie einfach in mein Büro, wenn sie denken, dass wir unsere Unterhaltung fortführen können. Ich werde auf Sie warten." Er lächelte ihnen noch einmal beruhigend zu und wandte sich zu dem Portrait. „Bevor ich es vergesse – das Passwort ist _Der Zukunfts Vergangenheit_. Falls Sie es ändern wollen, tippen Sie das Portrait nur zweimal mit Ihrem Zauberstab an und nennen Sie das neue Passwort." Er zog das Portrait beiseite und trat aus dem Zimmer, um die vier alleine zu lassen.

„Nun dann… Gute Nacht…", sagte Harry kurz angebunden und verschwand durch die erste Tür. Das Zimmer dahinter war ziemlich groß mit einem Himmelbett in Gryffindorfarben an der Wand in der Mitte des Zimmers. Ein Schreibtisch stand neben dem Bett und vor einem Fenster, so dass er einen perfekten Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald und Hagrids Hütte hatte. Auf der anderen Seite des Betts war ein großer Schrank und in der anderen Wand eine Tür, die zum Bad führte. Aber Harry war zu müde um es zu erkunden und legte sich nur auf das Bett nachdem er seine Stiefel und Umhang ausgezogen und die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum geschlossen hatte. Er war eingeschlafen sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

~*~

Im Gemeinschaftsraum starrte Ron auf die Tür mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Was sollte das denn?"

„Wenn du das wirklich nicht weißt, dann bist du wirklich so begriffsstutzig wie ich immer dachte, Weasley", fuhr Draco ihn an. „Was auch immer… Ich könnte auch ein bisschen Schlaf gebrauchen. Bis später." Somit ging er durch die vierte Tür.

„Hermine, bitte sag mir nicht, dass du auch weißt, was los ist…"

Hermine seufzte. „Wirklich, Ron. Siehst du das nicht? Erst der Kampf gegen Voldemort, und ich glaube, dass Harry wirklich dachte, es würde letzte Nacht endlich enden, dann der Zauber, das Wiedersehen mit Sirius und überhaupt dass er das erste Mal in seinem Leben seinen Vater getroffen hat und die Reaktion der beiden. Und dann natürlich die Aussicht, dass er wahrscheinlich nie wieder in der Lage sein wird zurückzugehen und das zu beenden, was er angefangen hat. Ich glaube, er ist einfach nur körperlich und emotional erschöpft und braucht ein bisschen Zeit um sich zu erholen." Sie schaffte es kaum ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Wir sollten seinem und Dracos Beispiel folgen und etwas schlafen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie anstrengend die nächsten Tage, Wochen oder sogar Monate werden können. Gute Nacht, Ron."

Sprachlos von dem, was Hermine gesagt hatte, sah er ihr nur nach, als sie hinter der dritten Tür verschwand, was für ihn das zweite Zimmer übrig ließ. Wie konnte es sein, dass er es vorher nicht verstanden hatte, wenn es doch alles so klar war? Vielleicht war er von der ganzen Sache nur zu verwirrt, immerhin hatte nicht nur Harry Familienmitglieder gesehen. Ron fühlte noch immer die Trauer aufsteigen, wenn er sich an den Blick, den seine Mutter ihm zuwarf, erinnerte. Sie hatte ihn angeschaut als ob er nur irgendein Abschaum wäre, der ihr und ihrer Familie etwas antun wollte. Aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, konnte er sie verstehen. Sie wusste nicht, dass er ihr Sohn war und es _war_ ein Angriff auf sie geplant. Aber das gleiche traf auf die Rumtreiber und ihre Reaktion auf Harry zu. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, durchquerte den Raum und ging zu der Tür des letzten freien Schlafzimmers. Er war zu geschafft um noch weitere komplizierte und zusammenhängende Gedanken zu haben. Vielleicht würde alles klarer werden, wenn sie alle genug geschlafen hatten.


	6. Job Angebot

**Danke für die Reviews und nun viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel! Muss euch aber dazu sagen, dass ihr von nun an so lange warte müsste, wie eure englischen Kollegen, da ab jetzt die englischen Kapitel erst geschrieben werden müssen, bevor ich sie übersetzen kann.**

**Kapitel 6: Job Angebot **

Als Harry aufwachte, war er ein bisschen verwirrt. Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl, als ob er wieder im Gryffindor Schlafsaal war, bemerkte dann aber, dass, ja, er in Hogwarts war, aber nein, er sich nicht im Schlafsaal des Gryffindor Turms befand. Tatsächlich wusste er noch nicht einmal, in welchem Teil des Schlosses seine Zimmer lagen. 

Plötzlich hellwach zog er die Vorhänge auf und verließ das Bett. Als er sich dehnte, merkte er, dass er noch immer die zerrissene Kleidung vom Vortag trug. Er schnüffelte in der Luft und zog ein Gesicht. _Eine Dusche wäre nicht die schlechteste Idee_, dachte er und ging durch die Tür, die zum Badezimmer führte.

Als Harry fünfzehn Minuten später mit nichts weiter bekleidet als einem Handtuch um seine Hüfte das Badezimmer verließ,  fühlte er sich vollkommen frisch und bereit, sich allem, was die Welt, beziehungsweise diese Zeit sich für ihn ausgedacht hatte, zu stellen. Angeekelt warf er die nun zerstörten Roben über den Stuhl in seinem Zimmer und sah dann die neuen Klamotten und schwarzen Umhang auf seinem frisch gemachten Bett. Er schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. Er würde Hermine nie erzählen, wie sehr er den Service der Hauselfen in seinem Leben nach Hogwarts vermisste.

Nachdem er die saubere Kleidung angezogen hatte, verließ er sein Zimmer in der Hoffnung, dass seine Freunde schon auf ihn warteten. Als er jedoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, fand er ihn vollständig verlassen vor. Also schliefen seine Freunde entweder noch oder sie waren schon los. Harry bezweifelte letzteres, also nahm er an, dass sie erschöpfter als er gewesen sein mussten und noch schön an der Matratze horchten.

Aber er hatte nicht die Geduld zu warten. Die Folgen von warten wäre denken und die von denken düstere Gedanken, die er lieber nicht haben würde. Er musste etwas tun, etwas um sich von solchen Dingen abzulenken, etwas wie… Sein Blick wanderte durch das Fenster und verharrte auf dem Quidditch Feld.

Harry fühlte den Wind in seinem Gesicht und er konnte nicht anders als breit zu lächeln, als er auf seinem _geborgten_ Besen hinauf- und heruntersegelte. Es war nur ein alter Schulbesen, wirklich alt seiner Meinung nach, da bei seinem eigener Feuerblitz, den er immer noch sehr schätzte, obwohl es schon viel bessere Besen auf dem Markt gab, noch dreizehn weitere Jahre vergehen würden, bis er erfunden wurde. Er wusste nicht einmal die Marke von dem Besen, den er jetzt benutzte, aber er war besser als gar nichts. Es war wirklich lange her, seit er das letzte Mal die Chance hatte nur aus Spaß an der Freude zu fliegen. Es half ihm immer sich zu entspannen, wenn er mit halsbrechender Geschwindigkeit unglaubliche Stunts performte. Er würde einfach alles um sich herum vergessen und das Gefühl der Freiheit genießen.

~*~

James Potter saß im Krankenflügel an der Seite seiner Frau und beobachtete sie und ihr schlafendes Baby in der kleinen Krippe neben dem Bett. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Er war ein Vater. Er hatte einen Sohn. Die letzten neun Monate hatte er sich auf diesen Moment gefreut und nun, da dass Baby geboren war… Es war wunderschön – sein Sohn war wunderschön. Die kleinen Füße, die kleinen Hände, der wirre Haufen schwarzer Locken auf seinem Kopf, die so sehr wie seine eigenen waren und die grünen Augen, die er von Lily geerbt hatte. Er konnte es nicht erwarten zu sehen, wie sein Sohn seine ersten Schritte machen würde, zu hören, wie er seine ersten Worte sprach, seine Reaktion zu sehen, wenn er den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen würde und zu sehen, wie sein Sohn zum Mann wird. 

James hoffte bloß, dass dieses in einer Welt geschehen würde, in der sie keine Angst vor Todesser Angriffen haben müssten. Er wollte, dass sein Sohn in einer Welt aufwachsen kann, die von Todessern und Voldemort befreit war und er würde alles tun, um das zu erreichen.

Nachdem er eine Strähne rotes Haar aus dem Gesicht seiner Frau gewischt hatte, stand er auf ging zu den Fenstern. Seit er seine erste Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte – was aufgrund von mehreren Unfällen beim Quidditch und auch _anderen Unfällen_ eine sich ziemlich häufig wiederholende Begebenheit war – liebte er den Ausblick, den man von hier aus hatte. Er hatte immer versucht, sich ein Bett an einem Fenster zu sichern, sodass er einen freien Blick auf das Quidditchfeld hatte. Er hatte es geliebt, den anderen Mannschaften beim Training zuzusehen und hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, ihre Taktik für die kommenden Spiele zu analysieren. Das war der Grund warum so viele von diesen merkwürdigen _Unfällen_, die ihn hierher gebracht hatten, passiert waren, das und die Tatsache, dass er vom Unterricht freigestellt worden war.

Aber das war die Vergangenheit und so sehr er sich auch wünschte, dass die Dinge noch immer so einfach wären wie damals, konnte er nicht zurückgehen. In der Zeit zurückreisen und Dinge anders oder besser machen, oder vielleicht auch nur die besten Momente noch einmal erleben, war nur Wunschdenken. Der Zeitumkehrer konnte nur benutzt werden, um ein paar Stunden zurückzugehen und es war auch illegal ihn zu benutzen um die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Seine Hauptsorge momentan waren die vier Fremden. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie unschuldig waren und er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Dumbledore das annehmen konnte. Sie verbargen etwas und er, James Potter, würde herausfinden, was es war!

Die Sonne ging schon unter und James fühlte sich langsam müder und müder. Er war und dann und wann mal an der Seite seiner Frau eingenickt, hatte aber ansonsten seit mehr als dreißig Stunden nicht geschlafen. Deswegen dachte er zuerst, dass seine Augen ihm einen Streich spielten, als er das schwarze verschwommene Etwas, welches auf dem Quidditchfeld hin und her sauste, sah.

Er rieb seine Augen und richtete seine Brille, bevor er noch einen Blick auf das Feld warf. Da draußen flog tatsächlich jemand, aber wer könnte zu dieser Jahreszeit hier in Hogwarts sein? Sirius hatte ihm vor ein paar Stunden erzählt, dass Dumbledore den Fremden angeboten hatte, so lange sie wünschten in Hogwarts zu bleiben, aber könnte das wirklich einer von ihnen sein? Er blinzelte durch die aufkommende Dunkelheit und konzentrierte sich auf die Person auf dem Besen. Er konnte die langen schwarzen Haare des Anführers erkennen und blickte finster drein. Was machte der da draußen? Wer hatte ihm diesen Besen gegeben?

James drehte sich abrupt um und verließ eilig den Krankenflügel. Es war Zeit für ein paar Antworten!

~*~

Harry wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war seit er auf den Besen gestiegen war, noch kümmerte es ihn. Er wusste nur, dass es schon sehr lange her war, dass er das letzte Mal soviel Spaß hatte und bekam deswegen nur im Unterbewusstsein mit, dass die Sonne bereits unterging. Erst als hier eine Bewegung am Boden sah, hielt er an. Wegen der Dunkelheit konnte er die Person nicht erkennen und entschied, dass es besser wäre herauszufinden, wer es war bevor er Ärger bekam. Vielleicht _hätte_ her jemanden fragen sollen bevor er einfach den Besen genommen hatte.

Ein letztes Mal gebrauchte Harry alles, was der Besen zu geben hatte und raste mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit herunter bis er sanft den Boden berührte. Erst dann erkannte er die Person, die er gesehen hatte. Er hätte alles erwartet, von Mr. Filch bis zu einem verstimmten Fluglehrer, aber nun, da er James Potter wieder einmal gegenüberstand, wusste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.

Harry stieg vom Besen und versuchte, dem Blick seinen Vaters standzuhalten, der ihn wütend anstarrte.

James wusste nicht, was für eine Reaktion er von diesem Fremden erwartet hatte, aber von dieser war er überrascht. Es schien als ob der Junge Mann, vor ein paar Stunden noch so dreist, plötzlich von ihm eingeschüchtert war. Vielleicht würde er jetzt ja ein paar Antworten bekommen.

 „Was machst du hier?" Er bemerkte, wie der Blick des jungen Mannes zum Besen schweifte und zurück zu ihm. Dann verhärtete sich etwas in seinen grünen Augen und sein Rücken streckte sich.

„Fliegen. Ist das ein Verbrechen?" Nachdem er zuerst überrascht war, hatte er nun sein Selbstvertrauen wieder erlangt.

„Wer gab dir den Besen?"

„Niemand. Ich nahm ihn mit aufrechter Absicht ihn wieder zurückzubringen."

„Weiß Dumbledore, dass du hier bist?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß er nicht alles, was in dieser Schule vor sich geht?"

„Du scheinst eine Menge über Hogwarts zu wissen." James äugte ihn misstrauisch. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dich hier noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben. Du musst was? Vier, fünf Jahre jünger sein als ich? Das bedeutet, dass ich dich, wenn auch nicht gekannt, zumindest in Hogwarts gesehen haben müsste."

„James, das reicht", unterbrach Dumbledores strenge Stimme ihn. Der Schulleiter, der nun einen dunkel violetten Umhang und Hut trug, war ein paar Meter neben ihnen praktisch aus dem Nichts erschienen. Er warf einen amüsierten Blick auf den Besen in Harrys Hand und dann zurück auf die beiden jungen Männer – Vater und Sohn. Jetzt, da er die Chance hatte, sie direkt zu vergleichen, musste er zugeben, dass die Ähnlichkeit verblüffend war. Obwohl der jüngere der beiden sein rabenschwarzes Haar länger trug und Lilys Augen hatte, war er ein exaktes Ebenbild seines Vaters. Er fragte sich, wann James oder einer seiner Freunde das sehen würden. Er wandte sich Harry zu, um zu vermeiden, ihn mit Namen anzusprechen. „Ihre Freunde sind aufgewacht und warten nun auf Sie in meinem Büro."

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Harry. „Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass es schon so spät ist."

„Sie brauchen sich nicht entschuldigen. Ich verstehe, dass man sich von Zeit zu Zeit mal entspannen muss." Dumbledores Augen funkelten ihn wissend an. „Oh, und James… Lily fragte mich nach deinem Aufenthaltsort. Es scheint, als ob du ziemlich plötzlich verschwunden warst."

James grinste seinen alten Schulleiter ein bisschen verlegen an und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine schon wirren Haare. „Dann glaube ich ist es besser, wenn ich zu ihr zurückgehe." Er warf Harry noch einen bösen Blick zu bevor er zum Krankenflügel zurückkehrte.

Als James endlich verschwunden war, atmete Harry tief durch. „Danke, Professor", seufzte er. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er so _hartnäckig_ sein kann."

„Wussten sie also nicht…" Das Funkeln in seinen Augen war wieder stärker geworden, als ob er etwas wusste, dass er belustigend fand und es brachte Harry leicht aus der Fassung. „Wie auch immer… Ich glaube, wir sollten Ihre Freunde nicht länger warten lassen, glauben sie nicht?"

~*~

Nachdem er den Besen zurückgebracht hatte, folgte Harry Dumbledore durch die Hallen von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zum Büro des alten Schulleiters. Er hätte es natürlich auch alleine gefunden. Er war immerhin ziemlich häufig durch diese Flure gelaufen und hatte viel zu viel Zeit in Dumbledores Räumen verbracht.

Nach zahlreichen Wendungen und mehreren sich bewegende Treppen hielten sie vor der Steinstatue, die den Eingang zum Büro bewachte. Dumbledore sagte das Passwort (Chocolate Chip Cookies) und die Tür zu der Wendeltreppe, welche zum eigentlichen Büro führen würde, öffnete sich. Harry ging hinter Dumbledore die Treppe hoch und trat nach ihm durch die letzte Tür.

Es standen vier bequeme Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters, von denen drei schon von Ron, Hermine und Draco besetzt waren. Harry lächelte sie entschuldigend an und glitt auf den letzten, während Ron grinste, Draco feixte und Hermine ihm ihren altbekannten missbilligenden Blick zuwarf. Harry, der sich ein bisschen so fühlte, als wäre er wieder in der Schule und er und Ron hätten mal wieder ein paar Schulregeln gebrochen, grinste zurück.

Dumbledore beobachtete diesen Austausch amüsiert und setzte sich auch. Sie erinnerten ihn sehr an die Rumtreiber, obwohl sie alle auf ihre eigene Art einmalig waren. „Scherbert Zitrone?" Sie schüttelten ihre Köpfe gleichzeitig. „Nicht? Nun, dann denke ich ist es Zeit mit den wichtigeren Dingen zu beginnen. Während Sie sich erholt haben, habe ich ein bisschen nach dem Zauber geforscht, den Voldemort bei Ihnen angewendet hat und als Sie ihn zuerst erwähnt hatten, dachte ich, dass er mir bekannt vorkam, und tatsächlich fand ich viele Verweise auf diesen Zauber, aber hauptsächlich in Geschichtsbüchern.

Laut diesen Büchern hat ein schwarzer Zauberer, der diesen Zauber benutzen wollte um einige seiner Feinde aus dem Weg zu schaffen ohne sie in einen wirklichen Kampf zu verwickeln, vor etwa 500 Jahren erfunden. Er wurde nur einmal oder zweimal von ihm angewendet und dann nie wieder, da für die weiteren 500 Jahre kein weiterer Zauberer mit dieser Macht existierte. Zwei Dinge sind über diesen Zauber bekannt. Das erste ist, dass der Zauber jeden, an dem er angewendet wird, in die Vergangenheit befördert, aber nicht wie mit dem Zeitumkehrer. Es steht geschrieben, dass der Zauber Proferre Tempus eine neue Zeitebene schafft, sodass egal welchen Einfluss die Reisenden auf die Geschehnisse in der Zukunft haben, es nichts in der Gegenwart desjenigen, der den Zauber angewandt hat, verändert."

 „Verzeihen Sie, Professor", unterbrach Hermine ihn. „Aber bedeutet das, dass unser Erscheinen hier nicht die Zeit aus der wir kommen beeinflussen, sondern dass wir dadurch, dass wir hierher gekommen sind, eigentlich nur das ändern, was in _dieser_ Zeit passiert?"

„'tschuldigung, aber ich verstehe hier nur Bahnhof", murmelte Ron, der seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Wirklich, Weasley, manchmal wundere ich mich, ob du wirklich so blöd bist oder nur so tust. Was sie meinen ist, dass falls wir Voldemort hier in dieser Zeit töten, würde er in der Zeit, aus der wir eigentlich kommen, noch leben. Es ist doch nun wirklich nicht so schwer zu verstehen", fuhr Malfoy ihn an.

Dumbledore bemerkte den seltsamen Ausdruck, der auf Harrys Gesicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschien, ignorierte ihn aber vernünftigerweise. „Sowohl Miss Granger als auch Mr. Malfoy haben Recht. Egal was Sie in dieser Zeit machen, es wird nichts in Ihrer Gegenwart ändern. Die andere Sache ist, und es tut mir äußerst Leid derjenige zu sein, der es Ihnen sagt, dass bis jetzt noch keine Möglichkeit bekannt ist, die Zeitreisenden wieder zurück in ihre eigene Zeit zu befördern."

„Das kann nicht wahr sein!", schrie Harry plötzlich. „Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben! Ich kann nicht einfach hier bleiben, während Voldemort noch in unserer Zeit ist und keiner da ist, der ihn aufhalten kann!"

Dumbledore sah den jungen Mann mitfühlend an. Im Gegensatz zu den Freunden des jungen Mannes, so schien es, wusste er was das bedeutete und warum er so aufgebracht war. „Mr. Potter, ich weiß, dass dies schockierende Neuigkeiten sind, aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich alles in meiner Macht tun werde um Ihnen zu helfen. Ich nehme an, dass bis jetzt noch kein Gegenzauber gefunden wurde, weil noch niemand danach gesucht hat. Vielleicht finden wir sogar einen Weg, Sie zu genau dem Zeitpunkt zurückzubringen, in dem der Zauber gesprochen wurde."

„Und was schlagen sie vor können wir jetzt tun?", fragte Hermine, von dieser plötzlichen Offenbarung noch ein bisschen bestürzt. Sie war sich jedoch sicher, dass Dumbledore zu seinem Wort stehen würde. Sie hatte nie einen Grund gefunden, ihm nicht zu trauen, also warum sollte sie jetzt an ihm zweifeln? Ron und Draco schienen das gleiche zu denken. Es war Harry um den sie besorgt war. Sie erinnerte sich an die Veränderungen in ihm, die in ihrem sechsten Jahr, nach Sirius Tod, begonnen hatten. Zuerst war sie über seinen neu gewonnenen Einsatz zum Lernen froh gewesen, aber später waren ihre Sorgen größer und größer geworden. Es schien fast so, als ob Harry derjenige sein wollte, der Voldemort ein für alle Mal besiegte. Natürlich konnte sie ihn verstehen, aber sie konnte auch die anderen Menschen nicht vergessen, die Familie und Freunde durch den Dunklen Lord verloren hatten. Harry schien nicht so zu denken, weil sein Streben besser und besser zu werden, sodass er bereit war, wenn er Voldemort gegenüberstand, wurde zu einer Besessenheit, die fast keine Zeit für Spaß ließ. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie den Dunklen Lord endlich besiegen könnten, sodass Harry wieder anfangen konnte zu leben. Sie wollte den alten Harry, ihren alten Freund zurück, obwohl sie wusste, dass er nach dem Krieg nie wieder derselbe sein würde.

„Nun, während Sie hier bleiben, würde ich Ihnen einige Jobs hier in Hogwarts anbieten. Aufgrund des Krieges und Ruheständen fürchte ich, dass ich großen Bedarf an neuen Professoren in neuem Schuljahr habe. Hat jemand von Ihnen schon Erfahrungen im Unterrichten?"

„Mmh", Hermine wrang nervös ihre Hände. „In meiner Zeit unterrichte ich Verwandlungen hier in Hogwarts."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, behielt seine Frage aber für sich. Sie würden ihm das erzählen, was er wissen musste, wenn sie dazu bereit waren. „Sehr gut, Miss Granger. So wäre Minerva in der Lage mehr im Krieg zu helfen. Würden Sie auch die Verantwortung übernehmen und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sein?"

„Sehr gerne." Hermine strahlte den Schulleiter an, dankbar, dass sie etwas tun konnte, bei dem sie wusste, dass sie darin gut war.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie zufrieden sind. Mr. Weasley, ich bräuchte auch einen neuen Fluglehrer, da der letzte letztes Jahr in den Ruhestand gegangen ist."

„Klingt gut", seufze Ron vor Erleichterung. „Brauchen Sie vielleicht auch neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste? Da Harry und Malfoy für diesen Job qualifiziert wären. Beide sind Auroren, und gute, wenn ich das so sagen darf, und Harry hat auch schon in einem Verteidigungsclub vom fünften bis siebten Jahr Lehrer für seine Mitschüler gespielt."

„Ach, hat er das? Glücklicherweise ist diese Stelle auch unbesetzt, genauso wie die Stelle für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Aber ich möchte auch gerne hören, was Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy darüber denken." Dumbledore hatte wieder das berüchtigte Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Draco blickte finster drein. „Zusammen mit Potter unterrichten? Niemals!" Als er die Blicke der anderen bemerkte, seufzte er auf. „Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber Potter und ich schaffen es gerade uns während unserer Missionen nicht gegenseitig umzubringen, also glaube ich nicht, dass wir zusammen unterrichten sollten. Die Position als Lehrer für Zaubertränke klingt jedoch interessant, genauso wie Hauslehrer für Slytherin. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich ein O in meiner ZAG-Zaubertränkeprüfung hatte und ich selber in Slytherin war. Damit würde für Potter die Stelle als Verteidigungslehrer bleiben."

„Sehr gut", Dumbledore lächelte sie an. „Mr. Potter?"

„Ich habe nichts weiter zu sagen, außer ‚danke', Professor. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir Sie jemals für Ihre Großzügigkeit entschädigen können."

„Sie sollten mich damit entschädigen, indem Sie Ihre Arbeit gut machen und den Schülern alles beibringen, was sie wissen müssen. Es gibt jedoch noch eine Angelegenheit, über die wir reden müssen. Es geht um ihre Identitäten. Ich glaube nicht, dass es für Miss Granger ein Problem werden wird ihren Namen zu benutzen und ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Weasley leicht als ein verlorenes Mitglied der Weasley Familie durchgehen könnte, obwohl ich glaube, dass wir Arthur in Ihre wahre Identität einweihen sollten, sodass er bestätigen kann, dass Sie ein Weasley sind."

Ron schluckte, nickte aber zustimmend.

„Gut… Mr. Potter, wenn Sie zustimmen, möchte ich auch gerne Ihren Vater einweihen. Er ist noch immer sehr misstrauisch und wird die Wahrheit eh früher oder später herausfinden. Das würde Ihnen auch ermöglichen, Ihren Namen zu behalten, da er sagen könnte, Sie seien ein Cousin oder Ähnliches von ihm."

„Okay, glaube ich." Harry hatte dabei ein schlechtes Gefühl. Nicht unbedingt weil sein Vater wissen würde, wer er war, sondern eher wegen der Fragen, die ganz sicher kommen würden und zu welchen Harry keine Antworten wusste. Wie erzählt man seinen Eltern, dass sie sterben würden?

„Nun bleibt noch Mr. Malfoy… Ich denke Sie verstehen die Notwendigkeit Ihren Namen zu ändern. Es ist Allgemeingut, dass Ihr Vater sich mit Voldemort zusammengetan hat und wenn ihn die Nachrichten erreichen, dass ein Malfoy in Hogwarts unterrichtet, würde er sicher jemanden zum nachforschen schicken und wir können es nicht riskieren, dass das Wissen, dass Hogwarts ein paar Zeitreisende beherbergt, diese vier Wände verlässt. Haben Sie irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„In der Tat, habe ich welche…" Draco ignorierte die überraschten Blicke der anderen und setzte seine Idee mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln fort. Hatten sie wirklich gedacht, dass er darüber nicht nachgedacht hatte? „Ich dachte an Eirian Draconis. Eirian ist mein zweiter Vorname und bedeutet Silber. Und ich wähle Draconis als Nachnamen, sodass meine Gefährten noch damit davonkommen können mich Draco zu nennen. Sie müssen nur vorsichtig sein, wenn sie mich Malfoy nennen wollen", sagte er, während er Ron einen Seitenblick zuwarf. Ron hatte noch die meisten Probleme Draco in ihrer Gruppe zu akzeptieren. Also behandelte Draco ihn mit der gleichen Feindseligkeit, die der Rotschopf ihm zukommen ließ.

„Sehr gut, Eirian Draconis. Wir werden morgen eine Lehrerversammlung abhalten und dann werde ich Sie den anderen Professoren vorstellen." Dumbledore sah den Kamin in seinem Büro nachdenklich an. „Aber nun sollten Arthur Weasley und James Potter hierher bitten und sie über die momentane Situation informieren."

Ron und Harry sahen sich an, beide dachten das gleiche – wie würden ihre Väter reagieren?


	7. Interlude

**A/N: Erst einmal vielen Dank für die Reviews! Freut mich sehr, dass euch diese Geschichte gefällt! Muss euch aber leider sagen, dass dieses Kapitel ein bisschen kürzer ist, wollte euch aber nicht noch länger warten lassen… Ich hoffe allerdings, dass ich das nächste Kapitel schneller rausbringen kann als dieses… Muss es ja immerhin erst auf Englisch schreiben und dann übersetze ich es ja erst. Aber das Übersetzen (kommt immer auf die Länge des Kapitels an) dauert eigentlich höchstens 2 Stunden, nur man muss halt die Zeit dafür finden…**

**Und nun zu dir, _Schnecke_: „In die erste Schüssel Zucker, 280 Gramm, und Zuckerrübensirup, wenn wir so was ham. Davon nehm ich 40 Gramm und mixe geschwind, so lang bis keine Klümpchen mehr vorhanden sind…" Oh ja, diese Textzeilen kommen mir seeeehr bekannt vor. Und du hast Recht, woher das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro herkommt. Das Lied lief gerade bei mir, als ich nach einem Passwort gesucht hatte, und da dachte, hey, nimm doch einfach das! Die Jungs sind echt große Klasse. War erst vor zwei Wochen auf einem Konzert, freue mich jetzt Montag erst mal auf die Single und dann auf die Spezialnacht und das neue Album! Aber was für ein Zufall! Hätte nie gedacht, dass man über Fanfictions andere Wise Guys Fans kennen lernen kann! ****J**** Also, an alle, die die Wise Guys noch nicht kennen! Euch entgeht da wirklich was!**

**Okay, nun aber auf zum Kapitel!**

**Kapitel 7: Interlude**

Hermine beobachtete ihre Freunde mit besorgter Miene, als Dumbledore zum Kamin ging um Arthur Weasley und James Potter in sein Büro zu rufen. Ron war ziemlich blass um die Nase herum, was seine Sommersprossen noch mehr hervorstehen ließ, und er hielt sich an den Armlehnen fest, als ob sein Leben davon abhänge, während Harrys ganzer Körper angespannt war. Er versuchte es nicht zu zeigen, wie immer; sein Gesichtsausdruck war ganz ruhig, aber in den zehn Jahren, die sie sich kannten, hatte Hermine gelernt, seine Körpersprache zu lesen, zwar nicht wie ein offenes Buch, aber zumindest so, dass sie seine derzeitige Laune deuten konnte. Das leichte Zucken in seinen sonst so ruhigen Fingern verriet ihn.

Sie hörten nicht, was genau Dumbledore durch den Kamin sagte. Er hatte beim Fuchsbau angefangen und ist dann zu Hogwarts Krankenflügel übergegangen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei der Erkenntnis. War James hier im Schloss? War das der Ort, an dem Harry geboren wurde? Aber das musste bedeuten, dass Lily auch hier war. Harry sah bei dieser Offenbarung nicht allzu überrascht aus, also war er entweder nur sehr geschickt darin, jegliche Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht zu verbergen oder er wusste schon davon. Hermines Augen wurden sogar noch weiter, als sie schließlich eins und eins zusammenzählte. Sie hatte gesehen, wie jemand auf dem Quidditchfeld hin und her geflogen war und da Harrys Gesicht ein bisschen rot gewesen und sein Haar noch wirrer als zuvor war, hatte sie angenommen, dass er es gewesen war. Waren er und James sich noch einmal begegnet? Wusste er daher, dass sie in Hogwarts waren?

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Dumbledores Kopf wieder aus dem Kamin hervorkam und er sich ihnen mit einem ernsten aber noch immer netten Blick auf seinem Gesicht zuwandte. „Arthur und James werden in etwa dreißig Minuten hier sein. Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, Entschuldigung, Mister Draconis, ich würde Ihnen vorschlagen zu ihren Wohnräumen zurückzukehren, wo Sie für sich das Abendessen finden werden. Ich bin sicher, dass es für Mister Potter und Mr. Weasley das beste ist, wenn sie ihren Vätern alleine begegnen. Was Sie angeht", er wandte sich Harry und Ron zu, „glaube ich, dass dreißig Minuten lang genug sind, damit Sie auch etwas zu Essen bekommen. Bitte setzen Sie sich." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes beschwor Albus Dumbledore einen runden Tisch, der bereits mit verschiedenen Gerichten bedeckt war, und drei Stühle rundherum.

„Natürlich, Professor." Hermine stand auf und deutete Draco ihr zu folgen. Harry und Ron standen auch von ihren Stühlen auf und Hermine nutzte die Chance sich auf die beiden zu werfen und sie in einer Umarmung zu umschlingen. „Alles wird gut. Ich werde auf euch warten." Sie lächelte sie beruhigend an, was die beiden Männer ihr gleichtaten.

Bevor sie jedoch das Büro verließen, drehte Draco sich noch einmal um. „Potter, Weasley, viel Glück."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und Harry und Ron waren mit Dumbledore alleine. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sie folgten seinem Beispiel. Wie Dumbledore, fing Ron sofort an, Essen auf seinen Teller aufzufüllen – das würde ihm etwas zu tun geben um seine Gedanken von dem Treffen abzulenken -, aber Harry starrte seinen Teller nur mit einem angewiderten Gefühl in seinem Magen an. Er fragte sich, wie Ron in so einer Situation überhaupt einen Happen runterkriegen konnte, während er das gleiche Gefühl im Magen hatte, das er auch schon vor seinem ersten Quidditchspiel im ersten Jahr verspürt hatte. Er lächelte fast bei dieser Ironie. Hier war er und wartete darauf, seinen Vater _ordentlich_ zu treffen und er verglich diese Situation mit seinem ersten Quidditchspiel. Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte, dass er jetzt in dieser Lage wäre – zumindest waren die Dinge damals noch viel einfacher gewesen.

Harry bemerkte, wie seine Finger wieder zuckten. Er warf dem Essen vor sich einen letzten angewiderten Blick zu und stand dann auf. „Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen, Professor, ich muss ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen." Er ging hurtig aus dem Büro, sodass er den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Dumbledores Gesicht nicht sah.

„Mister Weasley, ich verstehe es, wenn Sie Ihrem Freund folgen möchten. Er schien ein bisschen aufgebracht zu sein."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Professor", versicherte Ron ihm zwischen zwei Bissen. „Er ist nicht aufgebracht, nur ein bisschen gereizt. Ich glaube das sind wir alle, aber Harry hat viel mehr um die Ohren als wir. Wenn es etwas gibt, was wir in unserer Freundschaft gelernt haben, dann, dass wir alle unterschiedlich mit den Dingen umgehen, die die Welt uns präsentiert. Harry braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit für sich alleine um sich zu beruhigen und Dinge zu überdenken. Könnten Sie mir bitte die Fleischbällchen rübergeben?"

„Natürlich." Der Professor gab ihm die Schüssel und schaute den jungen Mann neugierig an und fragte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, was die vier jungen Leute in ihrer Zeit durchmachen mussten. Sie waren viel erwachsener als die meisten Menschen in ihrem Alter und die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen war stark – besonders zwischen Harry, Hermine und Ron. Es schien, als ob Draco Malfoy der Gruppe erst später zugestoßen war und dass eine große Abneigung zwischen ihm und dem jungen Mr. Weasley bestand, während Harry und Hermine ihr bestes taten, um ihn in ihre Gruppe zu integrieren.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er sollte sich nicht um Dinge wundern, die ihn noch nichts angehen. Er sollte sich mehr darum Gedanken machen, wie James und Arthur auf diese plötzliche Offenbarung, dass zwei der vier Neuankömmlinge ihre Söhne waren, reagierten.

* * *

Harry stürmte die Wendeltreppe hinunter, an dem Wasserspeier vorbei und ging ein paar Schritte, bis er vor einem offenen Fenster anhielt. Er drückte seine Hände in die Taschen als ob er nach etwas suchte und stöhnte, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass das ein neuer Umhang war und dass das, wonach er suchte, in dem alten gewesen war. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und überlegte, was er jetzt tun könnte. Er brauchte verzweifelt eine Kippe, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Plötzlich erblickte er einen kleinen Stein auf dem Fensterbrett und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Eine Sekunde später war der Stein in eine Zigarette verwandelt worden. Nachdem er auch Magie benutzt hatte, um sie anzuzünden, zog er einmal kräftig und atmete den Rauch aus, wobei er sofort spürte, dass ein Teil der Spannung ihn bereits verließ.

Dieser Tag war wirklich übel und verschlimmerte sich fast kontinuierlich, so dass es fast gar nicht mehr schlechter werden konnte. Okay, es gab ein paar Höhepunkte, wie Dumbledores Angebot, sie als Lehrer arbeiten zu lassen, aber die meisten Dinge waren nicht so gut für ihn und seine Freunde gelaufen. Er sorgte sich auch um seine anderen Freunde in der Zukunft. Hatten sie es geschafft, Voldemort zurückzuschlagen oder waren seine Freunde geflohen? Waren sie unbeschadet davongekommen oder gab es Verluste? Was immer auch passiert war, ohne ihn würden sie es nicht schaffen, Voldemort zu besiegen. Er wusste es und Dumbledore wusste ist, oder besser, beide Dumbledores.

Harry lehnte sich gegen das kühle Glass des Fensters, was das leichte Stechen seiner Narbe beruhigte. Er musste Dumbledore von seiner Verbindung zu Voldemort erzählen und ob sie in dieser Zeit etwas bedeutete. Er musste herausfinden, ob dieser Voldemort auch in der Lage war, diese Verbindung zu spüren oder ob sie nur einseitig war, da er ihn noch nicht angegriffen hatte. Das könnte zu ihrem Vorteil sein. Vielleicht sollte er es auch seinen Freunden erzählen. Sie dachten, dass die Verbindung verschwunden war, aber wussten nicht, dass sie nur ein bisschen Zeit gebraucht hatte, um sich mit dem Voldemort aus dieser Zeit wiederherzustellen. Aber er wollte sie damit nicht beunruhigen – sie mussten sich in der momentanen Situation genug Gedanken machen und Harry wollte nicht dazu beitragen, dass es mehr wurden.

Zumindest war das Problem, was sie jetzt tun konnten, gelöst. Lehren in Hogwarts… Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er das noch erleben würde. Hermine schien überglücklich darüber zu sein, dass sie wieder lehren konnte, und er war froh, dass sie glücklich war. Als Lehrerin hatte sie etwas zu tun, ein bisschen Normalität in dieser verrückten Situation. Ron war froh, dass die Stelle als Fluglehrer offen gewesen war, aber Harry taten schon die Kinder Leid, die Zaubertränke belegen mussten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Draco im Unterricht viel netter sein würde als Snape es je war. Der Ruf von Slytherin musste immerhin erhalten bleiben. Wie auch immer, Harry war ein bisschen unsicher, den Kindern Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste beizubringen. Natürlich hatte er seinen Klassenkameraden auch schon etwas beigebracht, aber er dachte nicht, dass er geeignet war, kleine Kinder zu unterrichten. Nun, er würde sehen, wie gut er wirklich war, wenn der Unterricht in einem Monat begann und zumindest würden die Kinder ihn nicht wie eine Art Berühmtheit ansehen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben würde er nicht Der Junge Der Überlebte sein. Harry musste nur aufpassen, ihnen nur Zaubersprüche beizubringen, die zu dieser Zeit schon erfunden waren – das beste würde sein, sich so nah wie möglich am Lehrplan zu bewegen.

Aber vielleicht, vielleicht würde er in der Lage sein, etwas in dieser Zeit zu ändern, sodass die Menschen hier eine bessere Zukunft hätten. Er musste darüber nachdenken, ob er es riskieren wollte. Obwohl Dumbledore gesagt hatte, dass mit ihrer Ankunft in dieser Zeit eine alternative Zeitebene geschaffen wurde, konnten sie es nicht hundertprozentig wissen, also war es besser, vorsichtig zu sein.

„Du weißt doch wohl, dass Rauchen im ganzen Schloss verboten ist."

Harry hatte falsch gelegen, als er gedacht hatte, der Tag könnte nicht noch schlimmer werden. Es war gerade passiert. Seufzend losch er seine Zigarette auf dem Stein und wandte sich dem Eigentümer der Stimme zu. „Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken um Dinge, die dich gar nichts angehen. Wenn der Schulleiter nicht möchte, dass ich hier rauche, bin ich sicher, dass er es mir sagt."

James Potter trat ins Licht einer der Fackeln und kreuzte seine Arme über seiner Brust. „Und du bist viel zu dreist. Ich nehme an, Dumbledore hat mich wegen dir und deinen Anhängern gerufen, obwohl ich mir nicht denken kann, warum…"

Harry musste ein Grinsen verbergen, als er mit den Schultern zuckte. Obwohl sein Vater guten Grund hatte, ihm zu misstrauen und ihn mit dieser Feindseligkeit zu behandeln, konnte er nicht anders, als sich darauf zu freuen, sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er die Wahrheit herausfand. „Sind die dreißig Minuten schon um?"

„Noch nicht. Ich war aber neugierig, warum Dumbledore mich zu dieser Zeit sehen wollte, also hatte ich mich ein bisschen beeilt."

„Nun, dann will ich dich nicht länger warten lassen. Vielleicht ist der andere Gast des Schulleiters auch schon in der Zwischenzeit angekommen." Harry trat zur Seite zu der offenen Treppe beim Wasserspeier. „Nach dir." Den jüngeren Mann wütend anfunkelnd, ging James an ihm vorbei, blickte jedoch zurück um sicherzugehen, dass er ihm folgte. Wie auch immer, Harry wusste nicht, ob er bei den Anstalten seines Vaters lachen oder stöhnen sollte. Sein Magen fing wieder an, sich zu verknoten und er merkte, wie die Nervosität noch stärker wurde. Das würde bestimmt interessant werden.


	8. Väter und Söhne

**Kapitel 8: Väter und Söhne**

„Granger, hör auf, auf und ab zu gehen. Es nervt." Im Gemeinschaftsraum der vier Zeitreisenden saß Draco in einem der Sessel und kaute auf einem Chicken Wing, eines von vielen Essenssorten, die ihnen die Hauselfen gebracht hatten, während er den Abendpropheten las, der zusammen mit dem Essen gekommen war. Die Überschrift auf der Titelseite lautete _Mehrere Todesser Angriffe Verhindert_ und er schien in dem Artikel ziemlich vertieft zu sein. Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, Hermine zu bemerken, die buchstäblich dabei war, ein Loch in den Teppich zu rennen und hatte noch nicht einmal einen Blick auf ihren Teller auf dem Tisch geworfen.

Die junge Frau warf dem Slytherin einen frustrierten Blick zu und stemmte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüfte. „Wie kannst du nur so ruhig sein?", fragte sie ihn. „Es sind nur noch ein paar Minuten bis Harry und Ron ihre Väter treffen und…"

„Genau, es sind Potter und Weasley, die ihre Väter treffen. Nicht du und auch nicht ich. Also beruhige dich!" Genervt wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Zeitung zu und blätterte zur nächsten Seite. Er wollte gerade anfangen den neuen Absatz zu lesen, als sie ihm aus den Händen gerissen wurde. „Hey!"

„Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, Malfoy, Harry und Ron sind meine Freunde. Also ist es nur natürlich, dass ich auch nervös bin. Wer weiß, wie James und Arthur reagieren werden? Was, wenn sie ihnen nicht glauben? Was, wenn…"

Draco wollte davon nichts mehr hören. Er stand aus dem Sessel auf und ergriff Hermine fest an den Oberarmen. Erschrocken ließ sie die Zeitung los, die zu Boden fiel. „Granger, hör mir zu. Wir wissen nicht, wie sie reagieren werden, genauso wenig wie Weasley und Potter. Sie werden es herausfinden und es gibt nichts, was du oder ich tun jetzt tun können um ihnen zu helfen. Das einzige, was du jetzt tun kannst, ist, dich zu beruhigen, hinzusetzen und etwas zu essen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie dir erzählen, was passiert ist, sobald sie durch das Porträt treten. Also, sein vernünftig und hier, lies." Er ließ ihre Arme los, hob den zerknitterten Propheten auf und gab ihn ihr. „Wir werden auch erwähnt."

Leicht erstaunt über Dracos Ausbruch, nickte Hermine und setzte sich in den Sessel. Sie füllte ein bisschen Gemüse und ein paar Fleischbällchen auf ihren Teller und faltete die Zeitung auf der rechten Seite des Tellers auseinander. Sie bemerkte nicht Dracos leicht amüsierten Blick, als sie sofort anfing die Zeilen zu scannen und scheinbar jegliche Information, die sie als wichtig empfand, aufzusaugen.

„Das ist nicht gut", murmelte sie, als sie den Artikel über den Angriff beendet hatte. „Unter den Opfern befand sich auch die Familie des Ministeriumsmitarbeiters Arthur Weasley. Glücklicherweise konnten die Angreifer, drei junge Männer und eine junge Frau, gefangen genommen werden bevor Schaden angerichtet werden konnte und sie wurden von Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, vernommen. Professor Dumbledore sagte jedoch heute Nachmittag in einem Interview, dass diese vier jungen Menschen unschuldig sind und in keiner Weise mit den geplanten Todesser Angriffen in Zusammenhang stehen. Ob wir seinen Worten glauben können, ist fraglich, da der _Prophet_ aus zuverlässiger Quelle weiß, dass zumindest einer von ihnen das Dunkle Mal trug." Hermine schloss die Zeitung und sah Draco mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht an. „Das ist schrecklich. Wenn das Ministerium herausfindet, dass wir dieses Jahr hier unterrichten werden, werden sie eine Möglichkeit finden um Dumbledore zu entfernen, ich weiß es einfach."

„Bleib ruhig, Granger. Du kennst den alten Mann. Wie oft hat schon jemand versucht, ihn aus Hogwarts zu entfernen. Weder Lucius noch Fudge waren jemals erfolgreich, da Dumbledore immer zurückkam. Außerdem haben sie ihn auch nicht suspendiert, als er Snape erlaubt hatte, hier in Hogwarts zu unterrichten, und er war ein bekannter Todesser."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", seufzte Hermine. Sie rieb ihre Schläfen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr über dem Eingang. Die dreißig Minuten waren um.

* * *

Als Harry hinter James durch die Tür trat, konnte er gerade sehen, wie das Feuer in Dumbledores Kamin grün aufflammte und Arthur Weasley herausstolperte. Mr. Weasley kam mehr oder weniger elegant auf seine Füße und wischte die Asche von seiner Kleidung. Harry nutzte die Zeit um sich neben Ron zu stellen, der plötzlich wieder viel grüner im Gesicht aussah. Es erinnerte ihn an das eine Mal in ihrem zweiten Jahr, als der Zauberstab seines Freundes nach hinten losgegangen war und er den ganzen Nachmittag Schnecken ausspucken musste, und er musste unfreiwilligerweise grinsen. An diese glücklichen Zeiten zurückzudenken half ihm irgendwie sich zu entspannen, wenn auch nur ein wenig.

„Ah, James, Arthur, ich bin froh, dass ihr herkommen konntet. Und ihr seid früh, die halbe Stunde ist noch nicht einmal um", begrüßte Albus Dumbledore sie. „Bitte, setzt euch." Der Schulleiter wies mit seinem Kopf auf zwei der vier Stühle, die noch von früher an diesem Abend vor seinem Tisch standen.

„Nein danke, Albus", sagte James, wobei er Harry und Ron die ganze Zeit verdächtig äugte. „Ich stehe lieber."

„Ich auch, Albus", stimmte Arthur, der die beiden jungen Männer auch anschaute, zu.

„Scherbert Zitrone? Nicht?", fragte Dumbledore, als alle vier ihre Köpfe schüttelten. „Nun dann, glaube ich, dass wir beginnen können. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr fragt euch, was ihr hier sollt…"

„Es geht bestimmt um die beiden, richtig?"

„Allerdings, du hast Recht, James. Aber ich glaube, was ich euch jetzt erzählen werde, hättet ihr nie erwartet. Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr euch nicht doch hinsetzen wollt?" Wenn die vier Männer wieder ihre Köpfe schüttelten, wurde Dumbledores Gesicht ernst. „Gut, aber zuerst einmal muss ich ausdrücklich sagen, dass es wichtig ist, dass das, was ihr hier zu hören bekommen werdet, mein Büro nicht verlassen darf. Nun, ich kann eine Ausnahme machen. Ich dürft euren Frauen davon erzählen, wenn ihr es wünscht, da es sie genauso etwas angeht, wie euch, aber niemand anderes." Als er das sagte, warf er James einen kurzen Blick zu, da er genau wusste, dass er seinen Freunden davon erzählen wollte.

„Entschuldige mich, Albus", warf Arthur mit einem gedankenversunkenen Blick ein. „Bitte sag mir, wenn ich falsch liege, aber sind das nicht zwei der vier jungen Leute, die in der Nähe meines Hauses gefangen wurden?"

„Du hast Recht, Arthur. Aber glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass sie dort nur durch überaus unglückliche Umstände hingelangt sind. Du musst wissen, dass diese vier jungen Menschen nicht von hier sind, im weitesten Sinne."

„Aber woher kommen sie dann?", verlangte James zu wissen. Er ballte seine Faust fest um seinen Zauberstab, bereit zu agieren, falls einer der beiden Fremden es wagte, etwas Dummes zu tun. Er vertraute ihnen nicht, überhaupt nicht, und besonders der schwarzhaarige entnervte ihn. Er war irgendwie suspekt, er konnte nur nicht genau sagen, warum.

„Hey, ‚sie' stehen genau hier!", sagte Ron aufgebracht.

Harry legte eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und schaute zu Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter nickte ihm zu und Harry wandte sich seinem Vater und dem Vater ein paar seiner Freunde zu. „Wir kommen aus der Zukunft", sagte er sanft, in der Hoffnung, dass das den Schlag ein bisschen dämpfen würde.

Die Blicke auf den Gesichtern ihrer Väter war unbezahlbar und wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, dann wären Ron und Harry wahrscheinlich in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Wie auch immer, so warfen sie sich nur ein kleines Grinsen zu, teilweise wegen den Ausdrücken, aber auch aufgrund der Tatsache, das jetzt ein Teil der Wahrheit raus war.

„Sie müssen lügen!", schrie James fast. Wieder musste Harry ein Grinsen zurückhalten. Jetzt wusste er, wem er für seine Launen danken konnte.

Dumbledore sah ihn streng über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an, obwohl auch er ein leises Funkeln in seinen Augen, das verriet, dass er die Situation zumindest ein bisschen amüsant fand, nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Ich versichere dir, James, dass sie nicht lügen. James, Arthur, darf ich euch Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley, euren Söhnen, vorstellen?"

„Ich wusste, dass du mich an jemanden erinnertest", murmelte Arthur Weasley und ging auf Ron zu. „Mir hätte schon vorher auffallen sollen, dass du all die typischen Weasley Merkmale hast. Nun, Ron, es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen, ich meine, das erwachsene-dich."

Arthur streckte aufgeregt seine Hand aus, der Ron einen verdächtigen Blick zuwarf, bevor er sie schüttelte. Der jüngere Weasley seufzte leise vor Erleichterung. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sein Vater die Tatsache, dass sein Sohn aus der Zukunft vor ihm stand, einfach so akzeptierte? Er sicherlich nicht. Ron ließ seine Augen schnell zu James Potter wandern, dessen Blick sie umbringen würde, wenn das möglich wäre. Es schien, dass er mehr Glück hatte, als Harry, der wahrscheinlich einer großen Herausforderung gegenüberstand, seinen Vater zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht logen.

Nachdem sie beide losgelassen hatten, wandte Arthur sich Harry mit einem ähnlich begierigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu, den er auch schon auf seinem Gesicht hatte, als er Harry das erste Mal kurz vor seinem zweiten Jahr getroffen hatte, als Ron, Fred und George ihn von den Dursleys befreit hatten. „So, Harry, James Sohn, was? Nett, dich ebenfalls kennen zu lernen. Molly und ich wollten morgen nach Hogwarts kommen um dein Baby-ich zu besuchen aber dich und Ron als Erwachsene zu sehen ist eine ziemliche Überraschung. Und ihr seid Freunde?" Auf Harrys erstauntem Nicken hin – er hatte irgendwie geahnt, dass Rons Vater ziemlich schnell dazu in der Lage war, diese Information zu verarbeiten, aber dass er schon so freundlich und zuvorkommend war, war ziemlich unerwartet – wandte er sich James zu. „Hey James, wer hätte das geglaubt? Unsere Söhne. Sie stehen hier vor uns!"

„Ich tue es nicht", sagte James bloß. „Ich brauche Beweise. Diese Geschichte von Zeitreisen ist für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu weit hergeholt."

„Och, komm schon", sagte Arthur lächelnd. „Kannst du nicht die Ähnlichkeit sehen? Wenn sein Haar ein bisschen kürzer wäre, würde er fast genauso aussehen wie du, nur mit Lilys Augen."

„Albus?" James wandte sich dem Schulleiter zu, der ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Er verlangte verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung dafür oder nach etwas, dass ihm das widerlegen könnte, was Dumbledore ihnen gerade erzählt hatte. Dieser Junge man kann nicht sein Sohn sein, er kann es einfach nicht! Sein Sohn war zusammen mit seiner Frau im Krankenflügel, noch ein Baby und kein junger Mann mit einer Narbe auf seiner Stirn, einer Narbe auf seiner rechten Wange und Augen, die verrieten, dass sie schon zuviel gesehen haben. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass sein Sohn in einer Welt aufwachsen würde, die von Voldemort, den Todessern und alles anderem befreit war, das ihn dazu zwingen könnte, zu schnell erwachsen zu werden. Also kann dieser junge Mann nicht sein Sohn sein. Vielleicht ein Betrüger, der versucht mit dieser schwachsinnigen Geschichte in Dumbledores inneren Kreis zu gelangen und der alte Schulleiter schien ihm auch noch zu glauben! _Dieser Mann war nicht sein Sohn!_ Und er, James Potter, würde den Beweis dafür finden! „Es tut mir Leid, Albus, aber ich glaube davon kein Wort. Ich gehe!" Mit einem kurzen entschuldigenden Nicken zum Schulleiter, drehte er sich um das Büro zu verlassen, hielt aber kurz neben Arthur Weasley. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich vorsichtig sein", flüsterte er in sein Ohr. „Denk dran, du hast sechs Söhne für die du sorgen musst und vergiss auch Molly nicht. Ich würde es hassen, ihr ausrichten zu müssen, dass du in eine Falle von Voldemort gegangen bist und ich dich davor gewarnt hatte. Bis morgen."

Dumbledore seufzte, als er James nachschaute, wie dieser die Tür zum Büro hinter sich schloss. Er hatte die Not in der Stimme des jungen Mannes hören können, fast ein Flehen im zu sagen, dass das nur ein Scherz war. Er kannte diesen jungen Mann nur allzu gut um seine Gedanken erraten zu können und es beruhigte ihn zu wissen, dass, obwohl es nur irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren war, er angefangen hat zu akzeptieren, dass sein Sohn tatsächlich vor ihm stand. Er brauchte nur noch eine Bestätigung dafür. Nur was es war, das ihn überzeugen würde, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht war es nur Zeit, aber vielleicht, vielleicht war es etwas ganz anderes. „Ich entschuldige mich für sein unhöfliches Verhalten, besonders bei Ihnen, Mr. Potter. Es muss schwer für sie sein, nicht von ihrem Vater akzeptiert zu werden, wenn Ihr Freund so viel leichter akzeptiert wurde."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Obwohl er enttäuscht war, konnte er James Gründe perfekt verstehen. War es nicht nur ein paar Stunden her, dass er selbst gedacht hatte, dass Dumbledore ein Betrüger war und nur die Rolle des großen Zauberers spielte, um sie in ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu locken? Es war nur die Prophezeiung gewesen, die ihn, oder beide eher gesagt, überzeugt hatten, dass sie auf der gleichen Seite standen. „Sie brauchen sich nicht entschuldigen, Professor. Ich verstehe ihn."

„In der Tat, Mr. Potter, in der Tat. Ich schlage vor, Sie warten, bis er etwas Zeit hatte, diese Neuigkeit zu verdauen und sich zu beruhigen, und dann suchen Sie ihn auf um mit ihm unter vier Augen zu sprechen."

„Das werde ich, Professor…"

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch irgendwie unterbreche…", sagte Arthur leise. „Aber ich bin neugierig, warum ihr in der Zeit zurückgereist seid. Gibt es etwas, vor dem ihr uns warnen müsst?"

„Nein, Arthur, so ist es nicht", informierte der Schulleiter ihn. „Voldemort belegte sie während einer Schlacht mit einem Zauber, der sie zurückbrachte."

„Voldemort? Er lebt in eurer Zeit noch?", fragte er geschockt.

„Das tut er", antwortete Harry. „Es wurde allerdings ein paar Jahre lang geglaubt, dass er für immer besiegt worden war, bis ein loyaler Todesser ihn wieder hat auferstehen lassen. Ich möchte jetzt nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, da ich noch nicht sicher bin, ob wir auf diese Zeit irgendeinen Einfluss haben." Das war jedoch nur ein Grund ihm nicht von Voldemorts Sturz und seiner Wiederbelebung zu erzählen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war, zu erzählen, dass seine Eltern in etwa 15 Monaten sterben würden und es tat auch immer noch weh, an den Kampf auf dem Friedhof, an Cedric Diggorys nutzlosem Tod zu denken.

„Der junge Mister Potter hat Recht", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich denke, dass wir weitere Fragen für später aufbewahren sollten. Nun möchte ich erst einmal eine andere Sache mit dir besprechen." Der Schulleiter erzählte dem letzten gebliebenen Vater von dem Plan, der es Ron und Harry ermöglichen würde, ihre Namen zu behalten. Arthur stimmte sofort zu, zu bestätigen, dass Ron ein entfernter Cousin war und dass er und seine Freunde durch ihm von den offenen Stellen an der Schule erfahren hatten. Sie entschlossen sich auch, jedem, der danach fragte, zu erzählen, dass der einzige Kontakt zwischen ihnen durch die Eulenpost bestanden hatte und sie deshalb die jungen Leute, die unglücklicherweise zu der Zeit angekommen waren, zu der der Angriff geplant gewesen war, nicht erkannt und deswegen irrtümlich für Todesser gehalten hatten.

„Ich habe doch noch eine Frage", sagte der ältere Weasley. „Eure beiden Freunde, wer sind sie und warum trägt einer von ihnen das Dunkle Mal?"

Harry und Ron sahen sich an und Harry entschied sich, die Sache zu erklären. „Sie sind Hermine Granger und unser anderer Freund nennt sich Eirian Draconis. Er möchte nicht, dass sein Name bekannt wird, da es zu… Schwierigkeiten führen könnte. Hermine ist eine mugglegeborene Hexe, die beste aus unserem Jahrgang und Eirian war ein Todesser und Spion für unsere Seite."

„Aha…", murmelte Arthur gedankenversunken.

„Nun denn… Es ist schon wieder ziemlich spät und morgen nach dem Frühstück findet eine Lehrerversammlung statt. Arthur, außerdem möchte ich dich nicht länger von deiner Familie fern halten. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr das Vater-Sohn-Gespräch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt abhalten könnt."

„Natürlich." Arthur, der sich während Dumbledores Erklärung hingesetzt hatte, stand wieder auf und setzte seinen Hut auf seinen Kopf. „Ron, ich werde dich irgendwann mal mit nach Hause nehmen. Ich bin sicher, dass Molly außer sich sein wird vor Freude, ihren kleinen Jungen zu treffen." Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Aber Arthur, denk dran… Du darfst nur deiner Frau davon erzählen und niemand anderes darf davon erfahren."

„Ich verstehe." Er nahm ein bisschen Flohpuder, trat in die Flammen und nachdem er seinen Zielort (der Fuchsbau) genannt hatte, verschwand her.

Als das Feuer wieder seine normale Farbe angenommen hatte, sanken Harry und Ron tiefer in ihre Sessel. „Nun, das lief doch gar nicht so übel, oder?", fragte Ron seinen Freund. „Ich meine, zumindest einer unserer Väter hat uns ohne Probleme akzeptiert."

„Ja", sagte Harry müde. „Ich frag mich nur, was mein Vater jetzt tun wird… Ich hoffe er wird nicht jedem, den er trifft, davon erzählen."

„Keine Angst, das wird er nicht tun", sagte Dumbledore zu ihnen. „Aber falls es irgendwie hilft, werde ich mit ihm darüber sprechen. Ich werde dann auch erwähnen, was Arthur zugestimmt hat, so dass Sie keine Probleme haben werden, Ihren Namen zu behalten. Aber nun, es ist spät und Sie sollten zurück zu ihren Zimmern gehen… Frühstück ist von acht bis zehn und um halb elf fängt die Besprechung an."

„Okay, wir sagen es den anderen…", sagte Harry. „Professor Dumbleore, noch einmal vielen Dank für alles, dass Sie für uns tun." Ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln hellte sein Gesicht auf, welches Dumbledore mit einem Nicken erwiderte.

* * *

Nachdem sie sich eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, waren Harry und Ron auf dem Weg zurück zu ihren Zimmern. Als sie da und drinnen waren, sahen sie Hermine tief schlafend auf dem Sofa liegen und Draco in einem Sessel lesend am Kamin sitzen. Er wandte sich herum, als er das Geräusch des sich schließenden Porträts hörte, und ging auf sie zu. „Seid ruhig. Sie ist vor etwa einer halben Stunde eingeschlafen, nachdem sie fast die ganze Zeit auf- und abgegangen ist. Wie war's?"

„Es war… nun, zum Teil gut", sagte Harry mit einem halben Lächeln. „Ron's Dad glaubte uns, obwohl es so aussieht, dass mein Vater noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit braucht. Sollen wir sie wecken?", fragte er und wies mit seinem Kopf auf Hermine.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Lass uns bis morgen warten. Ihr könnt uns dann die genauen Details vor dem Frühstück erzählen, nicht, dass ich mich dafür interessiere, natürlich."

„Okay." Harry grinste und erzählte ihm dann noch kurz, was Dumbledore über das Frühstück und dem Lehrertreffen gesagt hatte und dann ging jeder in sein eigenes Zimmer, wobei sie Hermine auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftszimmer schlafen ließen.


	9. Freunde und Kollegen

**A/N: Sorry, hat mit dem Kapitel ein bisschen länger gedauert, aber die letzten Wochen waren einfach nur die Hölle gewesen. Ich hatte Mal wieder vier Wochen Schule während meiner Ausbildung (hätten eigentlich fünf sein sollen, aber eine war ausgefallen wegen beweglichen Ferientagen), was bedeutete, dass wir den Stoff für fünf Wochen in vier Wochen durchkriegen mussten und dazu noch in jedem Fach ne Arbeit schreiben mussten. Das bedeutete für mich in den letzten drei Wochen lernen, lernen und nochmals lernen. War aus dem Lernen fast gar nicht herausgekommen und hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich mal nicht gelernt habe. Aber es hat sich gelohnt. Bis auf in einem Fach (Rechnungswesen) hab ich überall 1en und in RW eine zwei (aber eine gute). Dafür bin ich jetzt erst mal bis einschließlich Donnerstag krank geschrieben, weil mit in der letzten Sportstunde letzte Woche beim Volleyball mein rechtes Knie verstaucht habe. Hat aber auch Vorteile, denn das hier ist heute schon die dritte Geschichte, die ich update… Es soll ja keine Langeweile aufkommen. **

**Bin aber froh, dass ihr mir (hoffentlich) weiterhin treu seid und ich bedanke mich herzlichst für eure Reviews! ****J******

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Freunde und Kollegen**

Harry Potter wachte auf, als zwei gut bekannten Stimmen sich im Gemeinschaftsraum anschrieen. Wie er es sonst immer gemacht hatte, wann immer er aufgewacht war, wenn seine Freunde sich stritten, ergriff er seinen Zauberstab um einen Ruhezauber in seinem Zimmer auszuführen, sodass er ungestört wieder einschlafen konnte. Aber dieses Mal überlegte er es sich noch mal und legte den ihn wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch, als er die Sonne durch die Vorhänge scheinen sah. Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber aufstehen, da es so aussah, dass sie einen ziemlich beschäftigten Tag haben würden. Außerdem war Harry irgendwie neugierig herauszufinden, was diesmal den Streit ausgelöst hatte.

Er stieg aus dem Bett und warf seinen Umhang über seine Schultern, ergriff noch einmal seinen Zauberstab (er ging nirgendwo mehr ohne ihn hin) und trat durch die Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort sah er sie mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum, nur ein paar Meter zwischen ihnen, beide Gesichter waren dunkelrot angelaufen und sie atmeten schwer, als ob sie körperlich miteinander gekämpft hätten und nicht mit Worten. Hermine trug noch die Kleidung vom Tag zuvor und ihr Haar war vom Schlafen auf der Couch zerzaust, während Ron schon vollständig angezogen war. Durch ihr Geschrei hatten sie noch nicht einmal bemerkt, wie Harry reingekommen war und der Junge, der überlebte, schaute sich im Raum um und sah Draco, der auch schon seine Roben anhatte, mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck bei sich im Türrahmen stehen. Harry traf seinen Blick und schaute ihn fragend an, aber Draco grinste nur wissen und wies mit seinem Kopf zu der Couch.

Harry lächelte, als er verstand worum es ging, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er das nächste Opfer von Hermines Wutanfall sein würde, sobald sie und Ron damit fertig waren, sich anzuschreien. Aber erst einmal war er glücklich, dass Ron Hermines ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte und würde warten, bis einer von ihnen etwas sagte, dass ihn zwingen würde, seine Gegenwart bekannt zu geben.

Er und Draco beobachteten noch ein paar Minuten, wie sie aufeinander los gingen – beide waren von ihrem nie endenden Disput irgendwie amüsiert – bis Hermine genug hatte und forderte, „Ron, ich will wissen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist! Wie haben eure Väter reagiert?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Hermine. Zumindest noch nicht. Ich will warten, bis Harry wach ist, weil er auch dazugehört und ich will dir nichts erzählen, was Harry dir vielleicht lieber selbst erzählen will", sagte Ron, der langsam verzweifelte.

Harry nahm das als sein Stichwort einzuschreiten und sagte, „Ich bin wach. Und übrigens, es war Dracos Idee dich nicht aufzuwecken und auf der Couch schlafen zu lassen."

Hermine und Ron sprangen herum und sahen ihn erschrocken an. Das Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht war plötzlich verschwunden, aber statt wütend auszusehen, konnte Harry fast schwören, dass es ihm peinlich war, höchstwahrscheinlich weil er davon überrascht wurde. Hermine warf Draco nur einen funkelnden Blick zu, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zuwandte, der an ihnen vorbeigegangen war und sich in einen der Sessel gesetzt hatte. Sie und Ron taten es ihm gleich und Hermine schaute sie beide erwartungsvoll an, ihr Ausdruck alleine sagte ihnen schon, dass sie nicht länger warten würde.

„Komm schon, Ron, erzähl ihr, was sie wissen will", sagte Harry zu seinem Freund mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Ron nickte benommen, noch immer ein bisschen überrascht, dass Harry ihrem Streit mindestens ein paar Minuten lang zugehört hatte bevor er eingeschritten war, fing dann aber an Hermine seine Seite der Geschichte zu erzählen, bis Harry sich der Erklärung anschloss. Hermine hörte ruhig zu und warf Harry nur einen beunruhigten Blick zu, als Ron erwähnt hatte, dass James ihnen noch immer nicht glaubte und war geschockt zu sehen, dass Harrys Gesicht die ganze Zeit ausdruckslos blieb. Es gab noch nicht einmal den kleinsten Funken der Rührung, der verraten haben könnte, was ihr Freund fühlte. Sie fürchtete, dass Harry wieder auf seinem besten Wege war, sie alle auszuschließen, als er doch gerade angefangen hatte, sich wieder ein bisschen zu öffnen bevor das ganze Fiasko bekann.

Nachdem Ron die Erzählung damit beendet hatte, Hermine über das Frühstück und die Lehrerversammlung an diesem Morgen zu informieren, sah sie einen Moment lang gedankenversunken aus, bevor sie sich entschied und ihr Gesichtsausdruck entschlossen wurde. „Okay, was wir jetzt tun müssen, ist: Uns fertig machen und uns dann beeilen vor der Versammlung noch ein bisschen zu frühstücken. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir so lange geschlafen haben! Es ist schon neun Uhr!"

„Ich glaube, du hast eine Kleinigkeit vergessen, Granger. Du und Weasley habt einen guten Teil der Zeit damit verbraucht, euch darüber zu streiten, dass du gestern Abend nicht geweckt wurdest", machte Draco sie darauf aufmerksam.

Hermine funkelte ihn nur böse an und sagte, „Du und ich, Malfoy, wir reden später noch." Dann wandte sie sich Ron und Harry zu und fuhr damit fort, ihnen von ihren Plänen zu erzählen. „Wir müssen auf die anderen Lehrer auch einen guten Eindruck machen und dann muss Harry James noch von der Wahrheit überzeugen, sodass unser Geheimnis sicher bleibt."

Sie stimmten ihr zu und nickten bei den ersten drei Schritten, aber als Hermine Harry sagte, was er machen musste, erhärtete sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er stand auf ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er war schon fast bei seinem Zimmer angelangt, wenn Hermine auch aufsprang, aber Ron ergriff ihren Arm. „Lass ihn, 'Mine."

„Aber… Harry!", rief sie ihm nach.

Harry stoppte ihm Türrahmen und sagte, ohne sich umzudrehen, „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine. Es geht mir gut."

* * *

Als Harry die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, rieb er geistesabwesend an seiner Narbe. Sie schmerzte nicht, aber Harry wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie wieder schmerzen würde. Es schien tatsächlich mal so zu sein, dass er normale Kopfschmerzen bekam, die nicht durch seine Verbindung zu Voldemort verursacht wurden, aber stattdessen durch den Druck, der wieder einmal auf ihn ausgeübt wurde. Wenn er wirklich wie sein Vater war, wie alle immer sagten, dann wusste Harry, dass es sehr schwer werden würde, ihn von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen. Einfache Worte würden einfach nicht genügen, um diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und öffnete seine Kommode, um ein paar saubere Klamotten rauszuholen bevor er im Bad verschwand. Dort zog er sein T-Shirt aus, spritzte ein bisschen kaltes Wasser in sein Gesicht und schaute in den Spiegel. Das Spiegelbild, das ihn grüßte, war nicht das eines Einundzwanzigjährigen. Er dachte, dass er sogar noch älter aussah als sein Vater – das könnte aber auch nur an seiner Sichtweise liegen. Die beiden Narben auf seinem Gesicht sahen irgendwie gefährlich aus und die anderen dünnen weißen Linien auf seinem Oberkörper halfen dem Look nur noch. Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann er diese Narben bekommen hatte, zumindest eine oder zwei während seinen _Abenteuern_ in seinen ersten sechs Jahren in Hogwarts und die anderen hatte er während der Schlacht um Hogwarts und seinem Aurortraining erhalten. Nicht einmal Madame Pomfrey oder andere begabte Heiler konnten alle Wunden heilen ohne Narben zu hinterlassen.

Aber was ihn immer am meisten erschreckte, wenn er in einen Spiegel schaute, waren seine Augen. Diese Augen hatten Dinge gesehen, die keiner in seinem Alter sehen sollte. Tod, Zerstörung, nur um einige davon zu nennen. Er nahm an, dass es seine Augen waren, die ihn älter aussehen ließen als er wirklich war. Smaragdgrüne Augen, erhärtet mit jedem emotionalen Schlag, den er erlitten musste, mit jeder weiteren Person, sei es Freund oder Fremder, die er sterben sehen musste. Alle sagten immer, dass er die Augen seiner Mutter hatte – das war nicht wahr, nicht mehr. Ihre Augen waren sanft, seine nicht.

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein ungestümes langes Haar und lächelte bitter. Er hoffte, er würde mit seinem Aussehen niemandem aus dem ersten oder zweiten Schuljahr verjagen, aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatten sie auch keine Angst vor Mad-Eye Moody, oder besser Barty Crouch, der sich als Mad-Eye Moody ausgegeben hatte, gehabt und er sah viel schlimmer aus als Harry. Nun, wenn Harry so weitermachte, würde er vielleicht in der Lage sein Alastor zu übertrumpfen – irgendwann.

Seufzend wandte Harry seinen Blick von dem Spiegel ab und zog seine Boxershorts aus. Vielleicht würde eine heiße Dusche helfen, seine Stimmung zu verbessern und wenn nicht, würde er halt so tun müssen.

* * *

Als Harry zwanzig Minuten später wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, warteten die anderen schon auf ihn. Er warf Hermine ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu, als sie ihn schuldig anschaute und verbesserte die Stimmung indem er sagte, „Ich weiß nicht, wie's mit euch ist, aber ich verhungere. Lass uns mal nachschauen, ob die Hauselfen in dieser Zeit genauso gut sind wie die aus unserer Zeit." Er grinste wegen Hermines finsterem Blick und ging zum Eingang zu ihren Räumen. Bevor er das Porträt zur Seite zog, wandte er sich seinen Freunden zu. „Kommt schon."

Sie fanden den Weg von ihren Zimmern zur Großen Halle ohne Probleme – es war so, als ob sie Hogwarts niemals verlassen hätten. Die vier hielten vor den großen hölzernen Türen an, warfen sich kurze Blick zu, bevor Ron Harry dazu anhielt, sie zu öffnen. In der Großen Halle stand statt der vier Haustische ein großer runder Tisch in der Mitte, an dem schon ein paar Lehrer saßen. Harry bemerkte, dass er einige von ihnen kannte, wenn sie auch jünger waren, und andere nicht. Dumbledore saß am Kopf, wenn es überhaupt einen Kopf an einem runden Tisch gab, sodass er gegenüber dem Eingang saß und nickte den vier Neuankömmlingen zu, herüberzukommen.

Hermine fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen, als ihr Blick auf der Person neben dem Schulleiter ruhte. Es war eine jünger aussehende, aber sehr lebendige Minerva McGonagall. Sie zwinkerte sie fort und lächelte leise, glücklich dass sie die eine Person, die sie mal als eine Art Mentor angesehen hatte, noch einmal sehen konnte.

Die anderen Lehrer wandten sich in ihren Stühlen um, als die Türen geöffnet wurden und die vier jungen Leute eingetreten waren und sich die Türen dann wieder hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten. Dumbledore stand auf, als sie an den Tisch traten, und lächelte freundlich. „Willkommen, ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen?" Als sie nickten, fuhr er fort, „Sehr gut, warum leisten Sie uns keine Gesellschaft?" Mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabs erschienen vier weiter Teller, Kelche und Bestecke auf dem plötzlich vergrößerten Tisch sowie vier weitere Stühle davor. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco setzten sich unter den behutsamen Blicken der anderen Lehrer und dann stellte Dumbledore sie endlich vor. Er fing mit ihnen an, indem er den anderen Lehrern ihre Namen und die Fächer mitteilten, die sie unterrichten würden und er erklärte auch das Verhältnis von Ron und Harry zu Arthur und James. Dann fuhr er damit fort, die anderen Lehrer und ihre Fächer vorzustellen. Die einzige andere neue Lehrerin an dem Tisch war Sybill Trelawney, die Wahrsagen unterrichten würde, und sie schrie auf, als Harry vorgestellt wurde und sagte sofort seinen baldigen und unvermeidbaren Tod voraus. Harry rollte nur mit den Augen und füllte sich weiter Rührei auf seinen Teller, sehr zur Belustigung oder Überraschung der anderen Lehrer.

Neben den Lehrern, die die vier Freunde schon kannten (Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout und Professor McGonagall), waren ein paar, die sie noch nicht kannten. Professor Elizabeth Thatcher, eine dünne Hexe Ende dreißig mit glattem schwarzen Haar und blauen Augen, unterrichtete Arithmantik. Ein älterer Zauberer mit braunem, schon leicht grau werdendem Haar, war Professor Kief Futhark und er unterrichtete Alte Runen. Hermine saß neben einem jungen Zauberer – nur etwa vier bis fünf Jahre älter als sie – und er wurde ihnen als Lehrer für Muggelkunde vorgestellt. Sein Name was Christophe Hayden und er hatte einen schlanken sowie muskulösen Körper, kürzeres blondes Haar und braune Augen.

 „Heute nicht anwesend", sagte Dumbledore, „sind Professor Binns, der Dank seines Status als Geist nichts essen braucht, Professor Sherrine Artemis, die Astronomie unterrichtet, unser Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Lehrer, Professor Kesselbrand, Hogwart's Hausmeister Argus Filch, der Wildhüter Rubeus Hagrid (Harrys, Hermines und Rons Gesichter erhellten sich bei diesem Namen), die Bibliothekarin Irma Pince und unsere Schulschwester Poppy Pomfrey, aber ich nehme an, dass Sie sie bald treffen werden."

Als die Vorstellungsrunde vorbei war, waren die vier Zeitreisenden überrascht, wie warm sie in Hogwarts empfangen wurden, besonders in dieser Situation, aber es schien als ob Dumbledore sogar in dieser Zeit vollständig von seinen Kollegen respektiert wurde und sie ihm ihr vollstes Vertrauen entgegenbrachten.

Hermine war sofort in einem Gespräch mit Christophe Hayden vertieft, da es so aussah, dass sie beide Muggeleltern hatten und Ron diskutierte mit Elizabeth Thatcher über Quidditchtaktiken. Nur Draco und Harry redeten momentan mit niemandem, sondern lauschten nur den Gesprächen am Tisch und aßen.

.

Nur ein paar Minuten später wurden die Türen wieder geöffnet und zwei weitere Personen traten in die Große Halle. Wieder drehten sich mehrer Köpfe, auch Harrys und sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich und seine Augen wurden groß. James und Lily Potter gingen auf den Tisch zu, aber während er sich im Verlauf des vergangenen Tages irgendwie daran gewöhnt hatte seinen Vater zu sehen, war es doch etwas ganz anderes seine Mutter zu sehen. Er kannte sie nur von Fotos und aus seinen paar Erinnerungen an seine Eltern, aber sie lebend und persönlich zu sehen machte ihn sprachlos. Sie war sogar noch schöner als auf den Bildern, alle Zeichen, dass sie nur vor einem Tag eine Geburt durchlitten hatte, waren verschwunden. Sie Sonnenstrahlen von der verzauberten Decke ließen ihr Haar in vielen verschiedenen Rottönen leuchten und er war sich sicher, dass er nie dieses sanfte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht vergessen würde. Er schluckte, als sie näher kamen und er versuchte, sich wieder einzukriegen. Es würde kein gutes Ende nehmen, wenn ihn jemand dabei erwischen würde, wie er eine verheiratete Frau anstarrte.

Dumbledore begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs war der Tisch für zwei weitere Personen zwischen Professor Flitwick und Professor Trelawney gedeckt. Lily lächelte sie an und Harry bemerkte, wie sie James Hand drückte, als sie sich hinsetzten. Nachdem sie ihre Teller gefüllt hatten, erkundigte sich Professor Flitwick über das Wohlergehen von Lily und dem kleinen Harry. Er fragte auch, ob sie ihren Sohn nach James Cousin genannt hatten.

James warf Harry einen unbehaglichen Blick zu, aber Lily rettete ihn. „Um ehrlich zu sein war es meine Idee, ihn Harry zu nennen. Zu der Zeit wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass James einen Cousin mit dem Namen Harry hat bis ich ihm erzählt hatte, dass ich unseren Sohn so nennen wollte." Sie lächelte Harry an, wie eine Mutter nur ihr Kind anlächeln konnte und Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Könnte sie es wissen?

Er warf Dumbledore einen kurzen Blick zu, der nur einmal nickte, obwohl auch er ein bisschen überrascht aussah. Er hatte anscheinend mit James darüber gesprochen, mitzuspielen, obwohl er ihre Geschichte nicht glaubte, aber er wusste wohl nicht, dass James darüber mit seiner Frau gesprochen hatte, die ihnen, so schien es, glaubte.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verging schnell und ziemlich ereignislos. Einige Lehrer fragten, wie sie dazu gekommen waren in Hogwarts zu unterrichten und was sie vorher gemacht hatten. Harry erzählte ihnen ihre Geschichte und James bestätigte alles, sogar die Dinge, die Harry sich in dem Moment ausgedacht hatte, zum Beispiel ihre vorherige Ausbildung. Er hatte ihnen erzählt, dass er und seine Freunde eine Zauberschule in der kleinen Stadt, in der sie aufgewachsen waren, besucht hatten. Harry hatte von solchen Schulen zuvor gehört und hatte gedacht, dass das das perfekte Alibi sein würde.

Als Dumbledore in seine Hände klatschte und der Tisch leer war, standen James und Lily wieder auf. Sie verabschiedeten sich und während sie rausgingen, ging James direkt an Harry vorbei, der plötzlich ein Stückchen Papier in seiner Hand fühlte. Er schaute sich schnell um, aber niemand hatte etwas bemerkt. Hermine redete immer noch mit dem jungen Lehrer, während Draco sich am Gespräch von Ron und dem Arithmantik Professor beteiligte. Die anderen Lehrer hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auch nicht auf ihn gerichtet, also faltete er die Notiz schnell auseinander. Sie sagte aus, ‚Treff mich am Quidditchfeld nach der Lehrerversammlung. J.P.'

.

Langsam, einer nach dem anderen kamen die restlichen Lehrer und als alle sich gesetzt hatten, wiederholte Dumbledore die Vorstellungsrunde mit den neuen Lehrern und fuhr dann mit Themen fort, die das kommende Schuljahr betrafen und was die Situation mit Voldemort dafür bedeutete. Aber Harry konnte sich nicht genug konzentrieren um zuzuhören. Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um die Notiz von James. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass Hermine, die fleißig Notizen machte, ihm später alles erzählen würde.

Es schien Harry so, als ob die Versammlung nicht enden würde, als Dumbledore plötzlich verkündete, dass die Lehrerversammlung beendet war. Harry, der darauf die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte, entschuldigte sich kurz angebunden und verließ die Große Halle, wobei er die verwirrten Blicke seiner Freunde ignorierte.

* * *

Als auch die anderen Lehrer vom Tisch aufstanden, wandte Hermine sich Christophe Hayden zu. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, aber ich muss zur Bibliothek. Ich möchte mit dem Unterrichtsplan für das kommende Halbjahr anfangen.

Er lächelte sie an. „Darf ich Sie begleiten? Ich muss bei meinen auch noch die letzten Verbesserungen durchführen und außerdem ist dieses Schloss riesig und es würde nicht gut sein, wenn sich eine Professorin an ihrem ersten Tag verläuft."

Hermine schmunzelte. Natürlich konnte er nicht wissen, dass sie die meisten Gänge schon in- und auswendig kannte. „Das dürfen Sie."

Während sie weiter über Hogwarts sprachen, verließen sie die Große Halle. Keiner von beiden bemerkte, wie eine Person ihnen mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht hinterher schaute.

* * *

Harry verlangsamte seinen Schritt, als er sich dem Quidditchfeld näherte, da er nicht außer Atem erscheinen wollte. Er ging um die Tribünen herum und sah James auf der Bank für die Reservespieler sitzen. Sein Vater erwartete ihn schon.


	10. Der Hirsch und das Kitz

**A/N: Wow, hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Story so eine große Resonanz bekommen würde und ich danke allen, die so fleißig Reviews geschrieben haben! Ihr seid großartig!**

**Alex Black5: Um deine Frage zu beantworten… Nee, ich beantworte sie nicht… Will ja keine Überraschungen verderben… Du musst schon abwarten, wenn ich irgendwelche Pairings plane, wie sie sein werden… Sorry!**

**Außerdem noch vielen vielen Dank an TigereYe, die sich bereit erklärt hat, diese Fanfiction korrekturzulesen! Ohne sie würden hier wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig viele Komma- und Tempusfehler auftreten! grins**

**Und nun aber viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel! Hoffe, es gefällt euch!**

* * *

**Kapitel 10: Der Hirsch und das Kitz**

Als er das Rascheln des trockenen Rasens des Quidditchfeldes hörte, hob James Potter seinen Kopf und öffnete seine Augen. Er hatte dort gesessen seit er seine Frau zurück zu ihrem Zimmer, das Dumbledore ihnen für die ein oder zwei Tage bis Lily und klein Harry sich gut genug fühlten, wieder nach Hause zu gehen, zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Tatsächlich war sie es gewesen, die ihn überzeugt hatte, sich mit dem jungen Mann, der sich als ihr Sohn ausgab, zu treffen. Seine Augen landeten auf dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann, der auf ihn zukam und er stand mit einem stoischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht auf.

Sobald Harrys Blick auf seinem Vater landete, fing er an sich zu fragen, was genau er hier eigentlich machte. Er hatte plötzlich große Zweifel, dass James einfach nur mit ihm reden wollte. Aber was sollte er tun, wenn sein Vater sich entschloss, dass alles, was am Abend zuvor gesagt wurde, eine Lüge war? Was sollte er tun, wenn sein Vater sich entschloss ihn anzugreifen? Sollte er sich wehren? Unbewusst überprüfte Harry das Halfter an seinem rechten Arm, das seinen Zauberstab hielt. (Ein nettes Geschenk von Ron zu seinem Geburtstag bevor er mit dem Aurortraining begonnen hatte – Harry musste nur beabsichtigen, den Zauberstab zu benutzen und das Halfter würde ihn in seine Hand gleiten lassen.) Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein Vater beim Duellieren war – es hatte ihn nie jemand erzählt. Er hatte Dinge über das Leben seiner Eltern herausgefunden, über ihre Persönlichkeiten, aber nicht über ihre Kampffähigkeiten. Harry wusste nur, dass Voldemort sie ohne Probleme töten konnte, also musste das etwas bedeuten, oder? Er selbst war immerhin in der Lage gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen und noch immer zu leben. Bedeutete das, dass er ein besserer Zauberer war als sein Vater?

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das war jetzt egal. Er wollte nicht mit seinem Vater kämpfen. Er wollte beweisen, dass er sein Sohn war, dass er nicht gelogen hatte! Und nun gab es kein zurück. Jetzt im Moment wäre Harry nicht allzu unglücklich, wenn er eine Kippe hätte, um seine schon zum Bersten gespannten Nerven zu beruhigen.

„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?" fragte Harry, als er vor James anhielt. Er bemerkte, dass er und sein Vater gleich groß waren und etwa den gleichen Körperbau hatten. Wieder einmal musste Harry zugeben, dass die anderen Recht hatten, wenn sie sagten, dass er so sehr wie sein Vater aussah. Etwas, dass er bis jetzt nur in Bildern gesehen hatte, konnte er jetzt in Person sehen. Aus Instinkt fuhr er mit der Hand durch sein langes Haar, was ein paar Strähnen aus dem Band fielen ließ, das es zusammenhielt, als er die unbändige schwarze Masse auf dem Kopf seines Vaters sah. Sie hatten die selbe Nase und fast die gleichen Wangenknochen, wobei Harrys ein bisschen akzentuierter waren.

Aber nicht nur Harry verglich sich mit seinem Vater. James tat es ebenfalls und deswegen antwortete er nicht sofort. Er war zu erstaunt von der offensichtlichen Ähnlichkeit zwischen sich und dem jungen Mann, die Arthur schon am Vorabend nach der überraschenden Offenbarung aufgezeigt hatte. Es war fast so, als ob er in einen Spiegel schaute, nur dass der Spiegel ihm eine andere Version von sich zeigte, eine Version die zu viel gesehen und zu viel durchgemacht hatte.

„Das wollte ich", antwortete er schließlich. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob das, was du gestern gesagt hast, die Wahrheit war, oder nur eine Geschichte, um Dumbledores Vertrauen zu gewinnen."

Tief im Bauch fühlte Harry sich unter dem prüfenden Blick seines Vaters ein bisschen befangen, aber weder seine Haltung noch seine Stimme verriet dies. „Es ist die Wahrheit. Außerdem hatte Dumbledore mir schon vertraut bevor er überhaupt wusste, wer ich war. Am Ende war es etwas…" Harry zögerte. Wussten seine Eltern schon von der Prophezeiung oder nicht? Falls nicht, wollte er sie nicht enthüllen. „Etwas anderes hatte sein volles Vertrauen gewonnen. Eigentlich war es meine Identität, die Dumbledore ganz überzeugt hatte."

„Kannst du es beweisen? Wie ich schon letzte Nacht gesagt habe, brauche ich Beweise bevor ich dir glauben kann…"

„Was willst du wissen?", fragte Harry unruhig. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er seinen Vater überzeugen sollte.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erzähl mir etwas, das nur mein Sohn wissen kann, etwas, das nur Lily oder ich dir erzählt haben könnten…"

Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, was ihr mir erzählt habt, dachte Harry, weil ich erst ein Jahr alt war, als ihr gestorben seid.

Er war kurz vorm Verzweifeln, zeigte es aber noch immer nicht. Stattdessen sah es einfach nur so aus, als ob er angestrengt über etwas nachdachte, das seinem Vater beweisen könnte, dass er wirklich sein Sohn aus der Zukunft war. Wieder dachte er zuerst an die Prophezeiung, aber da er noch immer nicht wusste, ob Dumbledore seine Eltern schon darüber informiert hatte, blieb er ruhig.

„Du und Mom, ihr habt euch während eurer Schulzeit nicht verstanden und seid erst am Ende eures sechsten Schuljahres zusammengekommen." Harry war froh, dass Remus ihm davon erzählt hatte, obwohl es nicht so aussah, als ob es für James genug war, also durchsuchte er weiter seine Erinnerungen nach etwas, das er nutzen könnte. „Mom hat eine Schwester. Ihr Name ist Petunia und sie ist mit einem Vernon Dursley verheiratet. Zusammen haben sie einen Sohn, Dudley. Sie leben in Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Du, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew seid illegale Animagi, um Remus Lupin während den Vollmondnächten Gesellschaft zu leisten. Eure Spitznamen sind Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz. Ihr vier wurdet die Rumtreiber genannt und ihr habt eine Karte entwickelt – die Karte des Rumtreibers. Es zeigt das Hogwarts Gelände zusammen mit jeder einzelnen Person und deren Aufenthaltsort. Ihr hasst Severus Snape und habt ihn einmal fast getötet, als Sirius ihn in die Heulende Hütte locken wollte, wo Remus sich während des Vollmondes versteckt hatte…"

Harry hielt inne; seine Gedanken liefen auf Hochtouren. Aber er konnte sich an nichts anderes erinnern, das seinen Vater überzeugen konnte. Alles was er gehört hatte, war allgemein bekannt und Harry zweifelte sogar, dass die meisten Dinge, die er James gerade erzählt hatte, zu irgendeinem Nutzen waren. James Gesicht bestätigte nur seinen Verdacht.

„Das waren alles Dinge, die jeder dir erzählt haben könnte, okay, vielleicht außer der Sache mit der Karte", gab James zu, „aber es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, das herauszufinden. Es tut mir Leid, aber du hast mich noch nicht überzeugt."

Er strengte seinen Kopf an und versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern, was ihm jemals über seine Eltern erzählt wurde, als James seine Gedanken unterbrach.

„Jeder in der Schule wusste, dass wir Sirius Tatze, Remus Moony, Peter Wurmschwanz und dass sie mich Krone nannten."

Krone! Harrys Gesicht erhellte sich mit einem Lächeln und plötzlich hielt er seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand. „Expecto Patronum!" schrie er und schaute zu, wie der silberne Patronus aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs geboren wurde. Wenn das James nicht überzeugte, dann wusste Harry nicht mehr, was er sonst noch versuchen konnte.

Der silberne Hirsch galoppierte einmal um das Quidditchfeld, gefolgt von dem ehrfürchtigen Blick von James Potter. Schließlich hielt er vor dem älteren Potter an und James sah ihn ungläubig an. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihn anzufassen, aber sobald sie sich berührten löste sich der Patronus in einen silbernen Schleier auf, der vom Wind fortgeweht wurde.

Er schaute dem Nebelschleier nach bis er ganz verschwunden war bevor er sich wieder Harry mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck zuwandte und lächelte dann sanft, als er den jungen Mann vor sich noch einmal genau anschaute. „Du hast wirklich ihre Augen…"

James seufzte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, was es noch mehr durcheinander brachte.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie die Wahrheit wusste, seit sie dich das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Dumbledore war gestern Abend, nachdem ihr zu euren Quartieren zurückgekehrt wart zum Krankenflügel gekommen und hat mich gebeten, euch noch eine Chance zu geben oder zumindest bei eurer Deckung mitzuspielen. Ich hatte gedacht, dass Lily schlief, aber das hatte sie nicht, also musste ich es ihr erklären. Sie hatte dann darauf bestanden, mit mir zum Frühstück zu kommen, sodass sie dich treffen konnte. Sie wollte mir nicht zuhören, sondern sagte nur, dass eine Mutter immer ihr Kind erkennen würde. Wir hatten dann abgemacht, dass sie meine Hand drücken würde, wenn sie dachte, dass eure Geschichte wahr war, sodass ich mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen konnte."

Wieder ging die Hand durch sein Haar.

„Aber obwohl ich ihr Wort hatte, dass ihr keine Bedrohung wart, brauchte ich Beweise. Ich meine, sie sagt immer von sich selbst, dass sie ein guter Menschenkenner ist, aber wegen eines Grundes, den ich nicht ergründen kann, mag sie Peter nicht so sehr, obwohl er einer meiner Freunde ist… Aber jetzt, nachdem ich deinen Patronus gesehen habe, der aussieht wie _ich_, und ich Lilys Wort habe, glaube ich dir…" James lächelte seinen Sohn an. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so behandelt habe, aber ich hoffe dass es in Zeiten wie diesen besser ist vorsichtig zu sein…"

Harry ließ endlich den Atem, den er fast die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte ohne es zu merken, los und fühlte sich, als ob das Gewicht auf seinen Schultern plötzlich ein großes Stück leichter geworden war. Sogar das Verlangen zu rauchen hatte sich verringert, bemerkte er sarkastisch. „Ich verstehe… Ich hätte Peter nicht angreifen sollen so… Das war nicht richtig… Aber…. danke… nehm ich an…"

„Nun, da du Peter erwähnst", sagte James, als er sich hinsetzte. Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder zurück in das Halfter gleiten und leistete seinem Vater auf der Bank Gesellschaft. „Warum hattest du ihn überhaupt angegriffen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern; er wollte nicht erwähnen, dass seine Mutter richtig lag mit ihrem Gefühl, Wurmschwanz nicht zu vertrauen. „Wir haben unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten und kommen nicht miteinander aus. Und ich glaube, ich war nach der Zeitreise noch ein bisschen verwirrt."

„Ah", sagte sein Vater nur und lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück. „Erzähl mir etwas von dir, deiner Schulzeit… Spielst du Quidditch?"

„Das tu ich", antwortete er. „Quidditch spielen, meine ich. Zumindest in der Schule. Ich war Sucher des Gryffindor Teams. In den letzten Jahren war nicht viel Zeit zum Spielen mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern auf freiem Fuß."

„Aha…", entgegnete James nachdenklich, obwohl noch ein bisschen Stolz durchdrang und dann sprang er plötzlich von der Bank auf, was Harry erschreckte. „Was meinst du? Bevor du alles zweimal erzählen musst, lade ich dich zum Mittagessen mit Lily und mir ein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie glücklich sein wird, ein bisschen Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."

„Öhm, okay…" Noch immer ein bisschen überrascht von der plötzlichen Idee seines Vaters, stand Harry auch auf und folgte dem anderen jungen Mann in das Schloss und durch die Gänge bis sie vor einem Gemälde von einem Ritter und seinem fetten Pony stehen blieben. Harry schmunzelte, als er das Gemälde erkannte. Der Name des Ritters war Sir Cadogan und er hatte den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm bewacht, während die Fette Lady nach dem Angriff von Sirius Black in ihrem dritten Schuljahr repariert wurde. Sirius hatte versucht in den Gryffindorturm zu gelangen, um Rons Ratte Krätze, die in Wirklichkeit niemand anderes war als Peter Pettigrew, der Verräter, der verantwortlich für den Tod von James und Lily war, zu fangen.

„Kommst du?" hörte er plötzlich James fragen und sah, dass dieser bereits halbwegs durch das Loch war. Harry war so in seinen Erinnerungen vertieft gewesen, dass er noch nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass James das Passwort ausgesprochen hatte. Ein bisschen zögerlichen folgte er seinem Vater durch das Loch hinter dem Porträt und sah seine Mutter auf der dunkelroten Couch mit einem Buch in ihren Händen, sitzend, als sie eintraten. Eine kleine Krippe stand neben der Couch und Harry konnte eine Masse von schwarzen wirren Haaren sehen. „Liebling, schau wen ich zum Essen mitgebracht hab!"

Lily Potter schaute von ihrem Buch auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Harry unsicher vor dem Porträt stehen sah. Sie warf James einen fragenden Blick zu, der nickte, und stand dann mit zitternden Händen auf. „Bist du wirklich mein Sohn?"

Harry nickte, seine Kehle plötzlich viel zu trocken um zu sprechen. Seine Mutter stand direkt vor ihm, seine Mutter, die er noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte. Bevor er es wusste, fühlte er ein paar Arme fest um seinen Hals gewickelt. Seine Mutter umarmte ihn… Seine Mutter umarmte ihn! Harrys Verstand schien in Zeitlupe zu arbeiten, da er erst jetzt bemerkte, dass das die erste Umarmung war, die er von seiner Mutter bekommen hatte, seit er ein Baby gewesen war.

Plötzlich ließ sie ihn los und schaute ihn mit wässrigen Augen an, wobei sie jedes einzelne Detail aufnahm. „Ich wusste, es war keine Lüge. In dem Moment, als ich dich gesehen hatte, _wusste_ ich, dass du mein Sohn warst…"


	11. Unterbrochenes Mittagessen

**A/N: Wow, diese Story scheint ja wirklich gut bei euch anzukommen, bin ganz überrascht und begeistert!!! Ich hoffe, sie wird euch auch weiterhin so gefallen wie bisher! Ihr Leute seid echt Klasse!**

**Und dann noch ein ganz großes Dankeschön an meine Beta-Leserin TigereYe, die jetzt zum zweiten Mal ganz große Leistung gebracht hat, indem sie Fehler entdeckte, die ich nie gesehen hätte!!! DANKE!**

* * *

**Kapitel 11: Unterbrochenes Mittagessen**

Harry könnte fast schwören, dass er noch nie zuvor ein besseres Mittagessen hatte. Gut, die Mahlzeiten im Fuchsbau, oder im Grimmauldplatz, die er mit seiner provisorischen Familie verbracht hatte, waren meist interessant und witzig gewesen, aber dieses hier überstieg die bei weitem, da er dieses Mittagessen mit seiner wahren Familie verbrachte. Diese Gefühl war ihm völlig neu (die Dursleys zählten nie richtig als Familie) und doch fühlte es sich an, als ob es so gehörte und noch nie anders gewesen war.

Sie verbrachten das Mittagessen mit reden und lachen, ihre Themen reichten von ihren Freunden, welches Thema Harry vorsichtig und ein bisschen zurückhaltend anging, über Hogwarts, Unterricht und Lehrer, als Harry in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit sehr zu James' Horror („Dieser schleimige Idiot?!") rausrutschte, dass sein Zaubertränke und im siebten Schuljahr auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Lehrer Snape gewesen war. Lily hatte nur gelacht und gesagt, dass Severus Snape, obwohl er während der Schulzeit immer ein bisschen unsozial, doch nicht so übel war, da sie das Vergnügen hatten, ein paar Wochen lang bei einer Zaubertränkearbeit zusammenzuarbeiten und ihr gegenüber immer nett und höflich gewesen war. Harry und sein Vater hatten sich nur mit Ausdrücken milder Abscheu auf ihren Gesichtern angeschaut und James entschloss sich, besser das Thema zu wechseln.

„Also, Harry, irgendwelche Freundinnen von denen wir wissen sollten?"

Harry stotterte und spuckte fast den Kürbissaft aus seinem Mund aus, als James diese Frage gestellt hatte. Er merkte, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde, sowohl aus Verlegenheit als auch aufgrund des Zwangs den Saft herunterzuschlucken. Er schaute James an und sah, dass der junge Mann breit grinste, während seine Mutter versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, obwohl er die Neugier in ihren Augen funkeln sehen konnte. „Äh… Nein…"

„Keine Freundin?", fragte James, entsetzt spielend. „Mit deinem Aussehen sollte dir jedes Mädchen zu Füßen liegen! Aber es gibt eine, die du magst, oder?"

„Nun", sagte Harry zögernd. In der Tat gab es jemanden, aber Dank der ständig lauernden Bedrohung, dass er den nächsten Tag nicht überleben würde und seinem Einsatz besser und mächtiger als Voldemort zu werden, hatte er es noch nicht gewagt, mit ihr auszugehen. Vielleicht, wenn alles vorbei war, wenn sie wieder in ihrer eigenen Zeit und Voldemort besiegt war, würde er sich mit ihr verabreden.

„Nun?" James hob eine Augenbraue.

Sein Sohn seufzte und erlaubte ein leises Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er an sie dachte. „Es gibt eine. Aber es gab noch keinen günstigen Moment. In meiner Zeit gibt es momentan wichtigere Dinge als eine Freundin zu finden", endete er ernsthaft.

„Komm schon, erzähl uns von ihr… Wenn du uns nicht ihren Namen verraten willst, dann vielleicht etwas anderes."

„Sie ist etwa einen Kopf kleiner als ich, klug und sie hat eine ziemlich schelmische Ader. Ich kann mit ihr über alles, was mich bedrückt, reden und sie gibt mir immer einen Rat. Im Herzen ist sie ein Löwe, setzt sich immer für andere ein und manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als ob sie sich vor nichts fürchtet. Oh, und eine Sache, die du vielleicht magst – sie war in unserem Hausteam eine hervorragende Jägerin", fügte Harry fast als nachträglichen Einfall hinzu.

„Eine Jägerin, was? Beste Position im ganzen Team, wenn du mich fragst." James schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ist das so? Nun, ich spiele lieber Sucher." Glücklich, dass sie ein anderes Thema gefunden hatten, nahm Harry die Herausforderung an und so gerieten sie in eine spielerische Debatte darüber, welche Position besser und wichtiger war – Jäger oder Sucher.

Lily beobachtete den Austausch mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, bis klein Harry mit einem lauten Schrei verkündete, dass er verzweifelt etwas Aufmerksamkeit brauchte. Sie stand auf und hob ihn aus der Kribbe. Das Baby beruhigte sich sofort. Dann ging sie auf Harry zu – er und James hatte aufgehört zu diskutieren, als sie den Schrei gehört hatten – und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Couch. „Möchtest du ihn halten?"

Ein Ausdruck puren Terrors musste über sein Gesicht gehuscht sein, weil James wieder anfing zu lachen und Lily ihn nur sanft anlächelte. „Ich-öhm, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe noch nie zuvor ein Baby gehalten…"

„Einmal ist immer das erste Mal", sagte Lily und legte den Säugling vorsichtig in die Arme seines älteren Selbst.

Harry wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst sein Baby Selbst zu zerquetschen oder zu zerbrechen. „Keine Angst!" James lachte noch immer. „Er ist nicht aus Glas! Du kannst ihn ruhig ein wenig dichter halten."

Er tat was James gesagt hatte, zog ihn (sich!) ein bisschen dichter an sich heran und schaute in ein Paar smaragdfarbene Augen. Harry könnte schwören, dass das Baby ihn erkannte, was natürlich unmöglich war, da das Baby noch nicht einmal richtig sehen konnte. Er lächelte, als der kleine Junge gähnte und bewunderte, wie er als Baby ausgesehen hatte. Die schwarze Masse Haar auf dem Kopf und die Augen waren definitiv seine. Aber eine Sache, dachte Harry, fehlte. Und das war die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn des Babys. Um genau zu sein, würde der Junge, die Narbe in etwa einem Jahr und ein paar Monaten erhalten, aber nicht, wenn Harry dazu etwas zu sagen hatte!

.

Plötzlich schwang das Portrait offen und drei Männer, beladen mit vielen farbenfroh eingewickelten Geschenken, waren dabei in das Zimmer zu stürzen, hielten aber abrupt an, als ihre Augen auf Harry, der das Baby hielt, ruhten. Ein kleines Geschenk, eingepackt in blauem Papier mit goldenen Sternen, fiel vom Stapel und traf auf dem Boden mit einem lauten ‚Muh!' auf. Andere Geschenke folgten, als Sirius Black über den anfänglichen Schock gekommen war und seinen Zauberstab schnell hervorzog. „Was machst du hier?"

„Es ist okay, Sirius", sagte James, als er auf seinen Freund zuging. „Ich habe ihn zum Essen eingeladen."

„Du hast was?", rief der schwarzhaarige Mann verärgert. Inzwischen hatten auch Remus und Peter die Geschenke, die sie getragen hatten, zur Seite gelegt und zeigten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf Harry, obwohl dieser bemerkte, dass Peters Hand heftig zitterte und dass Remus ihn mit einem gedankenversunkenen Blick beobachtete und immer wieder zwischen ihm und dem Baby hin- und herblickte. „Bist du verrückt? Dieser Typ ist ein Todesser!"

„Nein, das ist er nicht", hörten sie plötzlich eine neue Stimme hinter sich und sahen Arthur Weasley und seine Frau Molly in das Zimmer treten. „Nehmt bitte eure Zauberstäbe runter, es gibt dafür überhaupt keinen Grund!"

„Du auch, Arthur?", fragte Sirius bestürzt.

„V-vielleicht h-hat er sie m-mit d-dem I-Imperius F-Fluch belegt", stotterte Peter.

Seufzend gab Harry sein Baby-Selbst wieder Lily, die ihn dann wieder zurück in die Kribbe legte. Es war besser, wenn seine Hände frei jeder Last waren, im Fall, dass die Situation eskalierte. Und das würde bald passieren, wenn Sirius so weitermachte.

„Hört zu, keiner von uns hier in diesem Zimmer ist mit dem Imperius belegt. Es gab nur ein paar unerwartete Offenbarungen, das ist alles. Seht ihr…" James warf Arthur einen kurzen Blick zu, der um ein bisschen Hilfe bat, sie zu überzeugen.

„Dieser junge Mann hier ist ein entfernter Verwandter von James, und sein rothaariger Freund ist ein entfernter Cousin von mir. Ich weiß, das klingt unglaublich, besonders, wenn ihr ihre Namen erfahrt, aber ich versichere euch, dass sie niemandem Schaden wollen."

„Wovon Arthur spricht", sagte Lily nun, „ist, dass sie durch Arthur von den offenen Stellen in Hogwarts erfahren haben und erst zum Fuchsbau kommen wollten, bevor sie ihre Reise hierher fortsetzten. Wie auch immer, durch die Bedrohung der Todesser und den Angriffen hatten wir das vergessen und sie für jene gehalten, besonders da die Korrespondenz auf Eulen beschränkt gewesen war."

Harry sah Arthur und James nicken, während Molly zwischen dem Baby in der Kribbe und ihm erstaunt hin- und herblickte. Er bemerkte auch, dass Remus ihrem Blick folgte und dass plötzlich ein Ausdruck des Verstehens über sein Gesicht huschte. Der Werwolf lächelte Harry dann an und senkte seinen Zauberstab, sehr zu Sirius' und Peters Überraschung.

„Was machst du da?", zischte Sirius.

„Ich glaube James und Arthur, dass er und seine Freunde keine Gefahr bedeuten", entgegnete er einfach. „Außerdem, wenn Albus ihnen genug vertraut, dass er sie als Lehrer beschäftigt, glaube ich, sollten wir das auch tun. Es ist schön, Sie kennen zu lernen." Er ging dann auf Harry zu und streckte seine Hand aus, die er erleichtert schüttelte. „Ich bin Remus Lupin und meine misstrauischen Freunde sind Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew, falls Sie es noch nicht wussten."

„Harry Potter", antwortete Harry und grinste, als er die geschockten und überraschten Gesichter von Sirius und Peter sah.

„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ihre Namen euch überraschen würde", sagte Arthur lächelnd, als er Harry auf die Schulter klopfte. „Mein Cousin heißt Ron, genauso wie mein jüngster." Harry erwiderte das Lächeln und dankte ihm im Stillen, als er anfing, sich zu entspannen. „Albus hat Molly und mich heute zum Abendessen eingeladen. Molly kann es nicht erwarten, Ron zu treffen", erzählte er dem jungen Mann.

Knurrend steckte auch Sirius endlich seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche und Peter folgte seinem Beispiel. „Okay, aber auch nur, weil du ihm vertraust, James."

„Fantastisch!", verkündete Arthur Weasley. „Nun, da alle Probleme beseitigt sind, glaube ich, sind wir hier um Lily und James zu ihrem ersten Kind zu gratulieren und das Kind mit vielen Geschenken zu verwöhnen!"

„Du hast Recht, Arthur", sagte Sirius, mit ein bisschen gezwungener Fröhlichkeit und hob das muhende Geschenk auf. „Also, James, Lily, wo ist mein Patenkind?"

Harry, der sich jetzt langsam fehl am Platz fühlte, als sich alle um die Kribbe herum versammelten und das Baby angurrten, gab James und Lily einen kurzen Wink und formte ein ‚Tsch' mit seinenm Lippen, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Sobald das Portrait von Sir Cadogan sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, („Bleib und kämpfe, du Feigling!") atmete Harry tief und lange aus. Das war knapp! Wenn Sirius und sein Vater nicht beste Freunde gewesen wären, war er sich sicher, dass ein Kampf ausgebrochen wäre.

Nun, da er vor dem Portrait stand, wusste Harry nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er fühlte sich noch nicht danach wieder zurück zu ihren Räumlichkeiten zu gehen, und auch nicht in die Bibliothek, da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er dort auf Hermine treffen würde und was er jetzt brauchte, war ein bisschen Zeit für sich. Also entschloss er sich einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Schloss zu machen, um zu sehen, ob es irgendwelche gravierende Unterschiede zu ihrer Zeit gab, die er und die anderen wissen sollten.

Während er ging, bemerkte Harry, dass das Schloss ungewöhnlich still war. Er erwartete fast, dass sie sich Türen zu den Klassenräumen öffnen und Schülermassen, auf dem Weg zur nächsten Stunde, herausströmen würden. Die einzigen Zeiten, in denen er das Schloss fast genauso ruhig und verlassen kannte, war während den Weihnachtsferien gewesen, die er in Hogwarts verbracht hatte. Und selbst dann hätte man zumindest ein oder zwei Schüler in den Gängen getroffen.

Harry wanderte durch sowohl bekannte, als auch unbekannte Korridore, über sich bewegende Treppen, an seinen alten Klassenräumen vorbei und hielt kurz an, als er plötzlich vor dem leeren Portrait der Fetten Dame stand. Das Verlangen einen Blick in den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schlafsäle von Gryffindor zu werfen, war groß, aber er konnte weder eintreten, ohne dass die Fette Dame ihm Zutritt gewährte, noch wusste er das Passwort... – Brauchte er als Lehrer überhaupt ein Passwort? Harry hatte keine Ahnung.

Seufzend ließ er sich von seinen Füßen durch weitere Flure tragen und stoppte erst, als er in einem Klassenraum stand – dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sein Klassenraum. In etwa vier Wochen würde der Klassenraum mit Schülern aller sieben Schuljahre gefüllt sein, die erwarteten etwas über die dunklen Künste und die Verteidigung davor, zu lernen. Wieder einmal begannen die Zweifel an ihm zu nagen. Er konnte sich absolut nicht als Lehrer sehen. Das war bei der DA anders gewesen – dort hatte er Mitschüler unterrichtet, aber in vier Wochen sollte er vor einer ganzen Klasse Schüler stehen, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Gib ihm ein paar Todesser und es ging ihm gut, aber gib ihm ein paar Schüler und er würde ausrasten.

Würden sie ihn so ansehen, wie er Quirrel angesehen hatte, der etwas von den dunklen Künste wusste, aber nicht wirklich ein fähiger Lehrer gewesen war (abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Voldemort an seinem Hinterkopf gesessen hatte), Lockart, der ein absoluter Idiot gewesen war und nichts wusste, außer dem Erinnerungszauber oder Lupin, der beste Lehrer, den sie bis dahin gehabt hatten? Dann war da Barthy Crouch junior gewesen, der sich als Alastor Mad-Eye' Moody ausgegeben hatte, aber von dem sie wirklich etwas über Flüche gelernt hatten, Dolores Umbridge, die Gesandte des Ministeriums, die sein fünftes Schuljahr in Hogwarts mit ihren rein theoretischen Stunden, unzählige Malen Nachsitzen, seine und die Sperre der Weasley Zwillinge Quidditch spielen zu dürfen und dem Verbot der DA zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Die Frau, die Dumbledore und Hagrid von Hogwarts vertrieben und die er teilweise für Sirius' Tod verantwortlich machte. Nein, er wollte nicht mit dieser verdorbenen Frau verglichen werden. Er würde seinen Unterricht lieber so gestalten wie die von Lupin, Moody/Crouch und vielleicht auch ein bisschen wie die von Viktor Krum, der seine Karriere als Quidditch Spieler nach einem Unfall, während der Olympischen Zauberspiele, der einen permanenten Schaden an seiner Wirbelsäule hinterlassen hatte, aus diesem Grund gezwungen war aufzugeben. Trotz aller anfänglichen Vorbehalte der Schüler, hatte er sein Wissen der dunklen Künste in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr gezeigt, aber auch am Ende des Jahres aufgrund _persönlicher_ Gründe gekündigt. Ihr siebtes Schuljahr war jedoch _besonders_ gewesen. Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich bei diesem Gedanken schütteln sollte, oder nicht, da, egal wie sehr er Severus Snape nicht leiden konnte, war er derjenige gewesen, der ihnen alles beigebracht hatte, was sie wissen mussten, um ihre UTZ-Prüfungen mit mindestens einem ‚E' (Erwartungen übertroffen) oder einem ‚O' (Ohnegleichen) zu bestehen und mehr, um sie auf den Krieg, der außerhalb der sicheren Wände Hogwarts herrschte, vorzubereiten.

_Nein_, sagte Harry sich resolut. Er würde ein guter Lehrer sein. Die Schüler werden zu ihm aufsehen, wie er und seine Klassenkameraden zu Lupin, Moody/Crouch, Krum und am Ende auch Snape aufgeschaut hatten. Er würde sie für die Welt draußen vorbereiten, ihnen alles beibringen, was er wusste und über alledem, entschloss er, würde er sie dazu bringen, sich ihren Ängsten zu stellen und sie zu bekämpfen. Sie würden dieses Klassenzimmer am Ende der Stunde verlassen und in der Lage sein, das zu gebrauchen, war er ihnen beigebracht hatte, falls sie jemals angegriffen werden würden.

In seinem Kopf fing langsam an, sich ein Plan zu erstellen. Er würde bald die Bibliothek und die Winkelgasse oder Hogsmeade besuchen müssen, um passende Bücher und was er sonst noch für seinen Unterricht brauchte, zu finden. Mit diesem Gedanken verließ Harry das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. _Voldemort__, sei gewarnt._

* * *

Zurück in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum fand Harry Ron über einen Katalog über Quidditchzubehör gebeugt und wie er verschiedene Besen anschaute. „Hey Harry", grüßte sein bester Freund ihn. „Wo warst du?"

„Ich hab mit meinen Eltern zu Mittag gegessen", antwortete er lächelnd und setzte sich neben ihn hin, wobei er auch einen Blick in den Katalog warf.

„Also glauben sie dir?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll. Als Harry nickte, klopfte Ron ihm auf die Schulter. „Freut mich für dich, Kumpel."

„Ja… Ich hab auch deine Eltern getroffen. Sie bleiben heute zum Abendessen."

„Oh… okay", sagte Ron ein bisschen überrascht.

„Keine Angst, du weißt, dass das einzige, was deine Mum tun kann, ist dich so stark zu umarmen, dass du abkratzt."

„Genau davor hab ich Angst…", murmelte er.

Harry lachte leise, bevor Rons böser Blick ihn verstummen ließ. „Übrigens, wo sind Hermine und Draco?"

„Hermine ist in der Bibliothek, glaub ich. Und Draco wollte die Zaubertrankzutaten in seinem Büro überprüfen, um zu sehen, ob er noch etwas für das nächste Halbjahr kaufen muss. Ich denke, wir sollten alle einen Trip nach Hogsmeade oder in die Winkelgasse planen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Hermine viele Bücher braucht und ich brauche einen guten Besen für meinen Unterricht. Wie steht's mit dir?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ich dachte auch schon daran, ein paar Bücher zu kaufen und ich brauche auch noch ein Buch für die Schüler. Ein Besen klingt auch nicht übel. Ich nehme an, Draco stimmt mir da zu. Gibt es da drin irgendwas Interessantes?", fragte er.

„Nun, hier ist der aller erste Nimbus, aber ich habe gehört, dass die ersten dieser Serie nicht so gut sein sollen. Die Sauberwisch Serie klingt besser, aber hier gibt es noch einen Besen, der Donnerblitz heißt. Er ist vom gleichen Hersteller wie dein Feuerblitz. Wir sollten sie in Qualität für Quidditch mal unter die Lupe nehmen…"


	12. Die Winkelgasse

**A/N: Wow! So viele Reviews! Ihr verwöhnt mich ja richtig rotwerd. Freut mich aber immer wieder zu hören, dass meine Geschichten jemandem gefallen und das ihr mir so treu seid, obwohl ich nicht wirklich viel Zeit hab momentan zum Updaten (habe seit 2,5 Wochen wieder Blockunterricht und da bin ich ständig nur am Lernen, was ich gleich mit Allgemeiner Wirtschaftslehre fortsetzen muss schüttel)**

**Tja, was die Pairing(s) angeht, so werde ich hier nichts verraten, sondern nur sagen, dass ihr das schon sehen werdet. Ich werde aber nichts ändern, weil ich das alles in meinem Kopf schon festgelegt habe, also tut mir Leid, wenn die Pairings nachher nicht zu eurer Zufriedenheit ausfallen, aber ich kann es auch nicht jedem Recht machen. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das. Was die anderen Fragen angeht, kann ich auch nur sagen, dass ihr abwarten müsst – es wird sich alles früher oder später in der Geschichte erklären…**

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Die Winkelgasse**

_Er stand vor einem Haus, fünf schwarz gekleidete und weiß maskierte Todesser jeweils zur seiner linken und rechten Seite. Plötzlich, von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, ging das Gebäude in grünen Flammen auf und das Dunkle Mal schwebte über dem Haus. Bei diesem Anblick kam ihm ein schrilles und grausames Lachen über die Lippen und ein Gefühl wahrer Entzückung stieg in seiner Brust auf. Die Muggel, die dort wohnten, waren noch drinnen, ohne eine Möglichkeit zu fliehen und er konnte sie schreien hören, als sie versuchten die Türen und Fenster zu öffnen, die seine gewissenhaften Todesser mit einem Zauber verschlossen hatten. Er konnte sie sehen, wie sie vor dem Fenster der Vordertür standen, ein Ehepaar und ein Teenager, wie sie ihn und seine Diener mit Schrecken anstarrten, als sie von den hellen, grünen Flammen verschlungen wurden und starben, langsam und schmerzvoll. _

Harry wachte abrupt auf, sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Brust und seine Narbe brannte wie Feuer. Schweiß rann an seinem Gesicht herunter, als das Bild der drei Muggel vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzte und Voldemorts schrilles und durchdringendes Lachen in seine Ohren drang. Er lag ein paar Minuten lang still und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er war darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen, nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen wieder den Terror von Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft so bald zu sehen. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, zu sehen, wie unschuldige Muggel sterben.

Es war noch dunkel in seinem Zimmer, was bedeutete, dass es irgendwann mitten in der Nacht war. Harry drehte sich in seinem Bett um und versuchte die Erinnerungen seiner Vision auszublocken und den pochenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe zu ignorieren. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was er nur vor ein paar Minuten miterlebt hatte – die Muggel waren tot und es gab nichts, was er machen konnte, um es zu ändern. Er musste wieder einschlafen, sich ein bisschen ausruhen, da er und die anderen Zeitreisenden an diesem Tag in die Winkelgasse wollten.

Es war Mittwoch, der 6. August 1980 und sie waren seit etwa einer Woche in der Vergangenheit und in dieser Woche hatten sie sich gut angepasst. Hermine hatte sofort einen guten Kollegen in Christophe Hayden, dem Lehrer für Muggelstudien gefunden und verbrachte viel Zeit mit oder ohne ihm in der Bibliothek. Wie gewöhnlich wollte sie, dass ihr Unterricht perfekt war und so investierte sie viel Arbeit in ihre Lehrpläne.

Das Abendessen mit Rons Eltern war ziemlich gut verlaufen, wenn man die Umstände, dass keiner außer den Potters und den Weasleys die Wahrheit über die vier Zeitreisenden wussten , berücksichtigte. Molly Weasley hatte _den Cousin ihres Mannes _fast in einer Umarmung zerdrückt, als sie ihn zuerst gesehen hatte. Später, nach dem Essen, hatten die drei ein bisschen wertvolle Zeit miteinander verbracht und über alles Mögliche gesprochen. Molly und Arthur waren an diesem Abend spät gegangen, mit dem Versprechen bald wiederzukommen und Ron war mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten. Von dem darauf folgenden Tag an hatte er damit begonnen, viel Zeit damit zu verbringen, auch seinen Unterricht zu planen oder die Schulbesen auszutesten oder mit großer Sorgfalt aufzuarbeiten. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Schüler unter widrigen Umständen das Fliegen erlernten, genauso wenig wie er Unfälle von Schülern auf Schulbesen, die vernachlässigt worden waren, während den Quidditchspielen fördern wollte.

In der letzten Woche hatte Harry die Anwesenheit seiner Eltern in Hogwarts vollends ausgenutzt und viele Stunden mit ihnen verbracht, in denen sie entweder miteinander geredet oder schweigend gesessen und den kleinen Harry beobachtet hatten. Er und sein Vater mussten noch auf ihre Besen steigen um das Geschick des anderen beim Quidditch zu testen. Während der restlichen Zeit bereitete er einen groben Entwurf seines Lehrplanes vor, da er erst die feineren Punkte formulieren konnte, wenn er die Bücher gefunden hatte, die er für seinen Unterricht benutzen wollte. Manchmal leistete Harry Ron auf dem Quidditchfeld dabei Gesellschaft, die Besen auszuprobieren und improvisierte Quidditchspiele zu starten, an denen sogar Draco ein oder zweimal teilgenommen hatte.

Ansonsten war Draco entweder in seinem Büro im Kerker oder hatte seine Nase wieder in einem Buch über Zaubertränke vergraben, sei es im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der Bibliothek. Er sprach nicht viel und pflegte keinen großen Umgang mit den anderen. Er war nicht in der Stimmung mit Weasley wieder in eine Auseinandersetzung zu geraten oder ständig von Granger oder Potter genervt zu werden. Es machte ihn krank zu hören, wie Weasley von seinen Eltern sprach und wie glücklich er darüber war, dass sie die Wahrheit wussten, zu sehen wie Potter von jedem Treffen mit seinen Eltern mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zurückkam, oder zu sehen wie Granger mit diesem Hayden redend und lachend durch die Gänge lief. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, also blieb er lieber für sich.

* * *

Harry wusste nicht wann, aber er hatte es irgendwie wieder geschafft nach seiner Vision einzuschlafen. Wie auch immer, Hermine hämmerte an seine Tür und schrie, dass er aufstehen sollte, was ihn grob aufweckte. Glücklicherweise schmerzte seine Narbe nicht mehr und doch war er so müde als ob er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hätte. Die letzten paar Stunden waren traumlos gewesen, aber jetzt, da er wach war, konnte er die Muggel wieder vor sich sehen, wie sie einen grausamen Tod starben. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, stand Harry taumelig auf und rief, „Ich bin wach!" Er wäre lieber wieder unter die Decke geglitten um ein paar weitere Stunden zu schlafen, aber ein kurzer Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass es schon zwanzig vor neun war – ihr Portschlüssel zur Winkelgasse wurde um neun Uhr aktiviert.

Fluchend sprang er aus dem Bett, ergriff seine, in der Zwischenzeit gereinigten Muggelsachen und verschwand im Badezimmer. Es war zehn vor neun, als Harry endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, mit seinem Umhang schnell über seine Schultern geworfen, und seinen Freunden, die schon mit halbamüsierten und halbgenervten Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern auf ihn warteten, ein kurzes ‚'tschuldigung' und ‚Wir können los' zumurmelte. Sie folgten Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und steuerten auf Dumbledores Büro zu, von wo aus sie nach London reisen würden.

Sobald sie vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zum Büro bewachte, anhielten, keuchte Harry, „Chocolate Chip Cookies", und der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite, wobei er die spiralförmige Treppe offen legte.

Dumbledore wartete schon auf sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und gab ihnen den Portschlüssel, einen alten und offensichtlich vielgeliebten Teddybär. „Bitte, bringt ihn zu mir zurück. Ich hänge ziemlich an ihm", sagte er. "Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse – Ich war so frei und habe für Euch Konten bei Gringotts eröffnet und Eurer erstes Gehalt für diesen Monat in Eure Verliese überwiesen. Die Schlüssel zu ihnen sind bei Gringotts hinterlegt und Ihr müsst nur ein paar Formulare unterschreiben um sie zu bekommen. Habt einen schönen Tag!"

Gerade als Dumbledore diesen Satz beendet hatte, fühlten die vier das bekannte Ziehen hinter ihren Nabeln und kamen in der Portschlüsselstation der Winkelgasse an. Harry gab den Teddybären zu einem der Angestellten zur Aufbewahrung, bevor er sich um siebzehn Uhr für ihre Rückkehr nach Hogwarts wieder aktivierte.

Harry musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bis seine Augen sich an das grelle Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten, als sie aus der Station heraustraten. Seine Laune wurde mit einem Mal besser, als er den bekannten Anblick der Winkelgasse in sich aufnahm, aber auch einige Geschäfte bemerkte, die in seiner Zeit nicht existierten. Obwohl es noch ziemlich früh war, bummelten beschäftigte Hexen und Zauberer und auch Leute in Muggelkleidung durch die Straße. Lächelnd beobachtete er, wie Kinder ihre Eltern zu Gambol & Japes oder zu Florean Fortescues Eisdiele zerrten und die fast eingeschüchterten Blicke der Eltern, als sie die Kulisse der Winkelgasse wahrnahmen. _Sie müssen hier sein, um einen ersten Eindruck der Welt der Zauberei zu kriegen, _dachte Harry, da weder er noch seine Freunde sich schon für ein Buch für die Schüler entschieden hatten und die Hogwarts Briefe somit noch nicht rausgeschickt werden konnten.

Als erstes entschlossen sie sich, nach Gringotts, der Zaubererbank zu gehen, da, obwohl jeder von ihnen während ihres unfreiwilligen Trips in die Vergangenheit etwas Geld bei sich hatte, es nie genug sein würde um all das zu beschaffen, was sie benötigten. Dort mussten sie ein paar Minute in einer langen Schlange warten und dann, wie Dumbledore ihnen schon gesagt hatte, ein paar Formulare unterzeichnen, bevor der Kobold am Schalter ihnen ihre Schlüssel gab und einen anderen Kobold (Grashnak) auftrug, sie zu ihren Verliesen zu bringen. Glücklicherweise waren die vier Verliese direkt nebeneinander (762-765), sodass sie schnell so viele Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts einstecken konnten, wie sie brauchten und dann wieder an dieOberfläche gingen. Harry dachte, dass, obwohl die Menge an Geld in diesem Verlies nicht annähernd an die Menge in seinem Verlies rankam, Dumbledore mit ihren ersten Gehältern sehr großzügig gewesen war und fragte sich im Stillen, ob die anderen Lehrer auch so viel verdienten. Bevor sie Gringotts verließen, bat er seine Freunde auf ihn zu warten, als er zu einem freien Schalter ging um ein bisschen seines Zaubergeldes in Pfund zu tauschen.

Ihr nächstes Ziel war _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_, da sie nicht ständig in geliehener oder verwandelter Kleidung in der Schule herumlaufen konnten. In dem Moment, als sie eintraten, kam Madam Malkin, die stämmige und lächelnde Eigentümerin des Ladens, auf sie zu. „Kann ich euch helfen, ihr Lieben?"

„Ja, ich glaube das können Sie. Wir brauchen verschiedene Roben", erzählte Hermine ihr.

„Natürlich. Melanie, kannst du mir hier bitte helfen?", fragte Madam Malkin ihre Assistentin und zog Ron und Harry zu ein paar Regalen, während ihre Kollegin zu Hermine und Draco ging. Sie alle suchten sich Umhänge für den Unterricht und für die Freizeit und auch eine Garnitur Festumhänge aus. Ein Mal, traten Harry und Draco, die zwei gegenüberliegende Kabinen hatten, zur gleichen Zeit heraus, beide mit exakt den gleichen dunkelgrünen Umhängen. Sie starrten sich an und drehten sich sofort um, um den nächsten Umhang umzuprobieren. Am Ende trug jeder der vier Taschen, bis zum Rand mit Kleidung gefüllt und sie verließen das Geschäft.

Da keiner von ihnen bis jetzt gefrühstückt hatte, entschieden sie sich zum Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen, um ein spätes Frühstück oder frühes Mittagessen einzunehmen, aber auf dem Weg dorthin verkündete Draco, dass er erst noch in die Apotheke musste, um seine Zaubertrankzutaten aufzustocken.

Während Harry, Ron und Hermine draußen warteten, bemerkte Harry plötzlich eine zierliche, aschblonde und offensichtlich schwangere Frau, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam, mit einem kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Mädchen an ihrer Hand. Harry konnte schwören, dass er sie schon mal zuvor gesehen hatte, konnte aber nicht sagen wann oder wo. Seine Augen folgten ihr, bis sie in der Menge verschwand und ein wütender Seufzer von Hermine holte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Also wirklich…"

„Was ist?", fragte Ron überrascht.

„Wir werden beschattet." Hermine wies mit ihrem Kopf zu einer kleinen dunklen Gasse zwischen zwei Läden, wo ein großer, schwarzer Hund drin verschwand. Harry und Ron sahen nur, wie der Hund eins mit der Dunkelheit wurde und Harry seufzte auch.

„Sirius…"

„Was guckt ihr so?", wollte Draco wissen, als er aus der Apotheke herauskam.

Während sie zum Tropfenden Kessel liefen, informierte Hermine Draco darüber, dass sie von Sirius in seiner Animagusform verfolgt wurden. In dem Gasthaus setzten sie sich an einen freien Tisch und Harry schaute sich nach Tom, dem Besitzer, um, bis sein Blick auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten, den einer der anderen Kunden las, landete. Die Überschrift besagte _Ein weiterer Angriff von Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf auf Muggel und Muggelgeborene_ und neben dem Artikel war ein Bild von einem allzu bekannten Haus, das von grünen Flammen verschlungen wurde und dem Dunklen Mal. Harry drehte sich der Magen um – das war das Haus aus seinem Traum.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Hermine besorgt, als sie sein blasses Gesicht betrachtete und sah sich um, um zu sehen, wo er hinschaute. „Oh…"

In diesem Moment erschien Tom an ihrem Tisch, bereit ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen. Während die anderen etwas zum Mittagessen bestellten, um ihre knurrenden Mägen zu befriedigen, bestellte Harry nur ein Glas Wasser, da er, nachdem er das Bild gesehen und sich an die Vision der letzten Nacht erinnert hatte, nicht mehr hungrig war.

Als das Essen und Harrys Wasser serviert wurde, nippte Harry nur an seinem Getränk, wobei er die besorgten Blicke von Hermine und Ron ignorierte. Sie aßen überwiegend schweigend und nach etwa fünf Minuten stand Harry plötzlich auf. „Tut mir Leid, Leute, lasst euch nicht stören. Aber ich wollte einen kleinen Ausflug nach Muggel-London machen, um mir ein paar Muggelklamotten zu kaufen. Wird nicht lange dauern…" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verließ er die stickige Luft des Tropfenden Kessels und trat in die frische Sommerluft von London. Er schaute sich um und erblickte ein H&M Geschäft an der Ecke und ging dort hin ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden. Er fragte sich im Stillen, was für Kleidung er dort begegnen würde, da er nicht wirklich wusste, was die Menschen in dieser Zeit trugen.

Drinnen wurde er sofort von der lauten Punkmusik und der Mode aus der Fassung gebracht. Pastellfarbene Sweatshirts, riesige Schulterpolster und glitzernde Tops waren praktisch alles, was er sehen konnte. Nachdem er jedoch durch die Regale geschmökert hatte, stolperte er schließlich über Jeans und normal aussehende Hemden und T-Shirts. Außerdem fand er einige schwarze Hosen und eine Jeansjacke. Nachdem er sie anprobiert und sich für eine Auswahl entschieden hatte, wollte er zahlen, als er plötzlich einen langen schwarzen Ledermantel in einer Ecke hängen sah. Harry ging auf ihn zu, zog ihn über und fühlte das sanfte und resistente Leder. Seit er das erste Mal so einen gesehen hatte, wollte er einen haben und das war jetzt seine Chance, egal was seine Freunde sagen würden, wenn sie ihn damit sahen. Er schaute auf das Preisschild und seufzte vor Erleichterung, als er sah, dass er heruntergesetzt war. Er zog ihn aus, legte ihn über seinen Arm und ging nach vorne um für seine Besorgungen zu bezahlen. Der Muggel an der Kasse sah ihn ein bisschen merkwürdig an und Harry bemerkte, dass er noch immer seinen Umhang trug. Den Blick ignorierend zahlte er, nahm die Tasche mit den Klamotten, glücklich, dass er sie schrumpfen konnte, sobald er wieder in der Zauberwelt war und verließ das Geschäft, um zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen. Gerade, als er die Tür des Gasthofes öffnen wollte, sah er wieder den schwarzen Hund - dieses Mal stand er offen auf der anderen Straßenseite – und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Warum konnte Sirius es nicht einfach sein lassen? War das Wort seines Vaters nicht genug um zu beweisen, dass sie keine Bedrohung darstellten?

Zurück im Gasthaus sah er, dass seine Freunde gerade ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatten und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Keiner sagte etwas und sie riefen nach Tom um zu zahlen. Nur ein paar Minuten später waren sie wieder in der Winkelgasse und Hermine trennte sich von den drei jungen Männern. Sie wollten zu _Qualität für Quidditch_ um neue Besen zu kaufen und Hermine wollte etwas anderes besorgen. „Etwas, das uns allen von Nutzen sein kann", hatte sie gesagt und war gegangen, während sie über Jungs und ihre Besessenheit mit Quidditch murmelte.

Harry, Ron und Draco gingen zum Quidditchladen, wo, wie gewöhnlich, ein Haufen Kinder vor dem Schaufenster stand und den neuesten Besen auf dem Markt bewunderte. Sogar die drei jungen Männer konnten nicht widerstehen einen Blick darauf zu werfen und sahen, dass es der _Donnerblitz_ war, von dem Ron schon gesprochen hatte. Harry dachte, dass er ein bisschen wie sein vertrauter Feuerblitz aussah und fragte sich, ob er auch ähnlich in der Handhabung war.

Sie betraten das Geschäft und fingen sofort an herumzuschmökern und ein paar viel versprechend aussehende Besen auszuprobieren, aber Harrys Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zurück zu dem ausgestellten Besen am Eingang. Er war ziemlich teuer und er fragte sich, ob er schon so viel Geld für einen Besen ausgeben sollte, wenn sie noch so viele andere Dinge besorgen sollten. Aber es würde gut tun, etwas zu haben, das ihn daran erinnerte, wo er herkam und außerdem, sie waren alle viel bessere und weiter entwickelte Besen gewohnt und sie könnten die besten brauchen, falls sie irgendwie in den Krieg mit einbezogen würden.

Ron und Draco schienen in etwa das gleiche zu denken, da sie sich nur kurz anschauten und geschlossen zu einem der Angestellten gingen, um ihn zu bitten, den Donnerblitz zu testen. Eine Stunde später kamen die drei aus dem Geschäft, jeder mit einem eingepackten Donnerblitz, und ließen einen sehr glücklichen Geschäftsführer zurück, der sein Geld zählte. Ron hatte auch ein vollständiges Quidditchoutfit gekauft, welches er für seine Position als Schiedsrichter während den Quidditchturnieren in der Schule brauchte, sowie ein Buch über die Chudley Cannons. „Es ist eine Rarität! Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie lange ich zu Hause schon danach gesucht habe!"

Genau in dem Moment, als sie nach Hermine suchen wollten, kam sie mit einem leeren Käfig auf sie zugerannt. „Ich habe eine Eule gekauft", erzählte sie ihnen. „Ich habe ihn schon nach Hogwarts geschickt, sodass er uns nicht im Weg ist, während wir bei _Flourish & Blotts_ sind."

Also war das ihr nächstes Ziel und sofort ging jeder von ihnen zu dem Bereich, wo sie die Bücher, die sie brauchten, finden würden, aber nicht bevor sie abgemacht hatten, sich draußen zu treffen, wenn sie fertig waren. Der Laden war mit allen möglichen Leuten gefüllt und Harry war irgendwie froh, dass die Hogwarts Briefe noch nicht rausgegangen waren, da es dann voll mit Schülern sein würde, die ihre Schulbücher besorgen wollten.

Während er durch diverse Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Bücher blätterte, sah er plötzlich die mysteriöse Frau und das Mädchen auf der anderen Seite der Regale. Er sah durch eine Lücke zwischen den Büchern wie sie mit einer braunhaarigen Frau sprach – eine Freundin von ihr, nahm er an. Harry wollte nicht lauschen, konnte es aber nicht lassen, also täuschte er vor in dem Buch, was er gerade hielt, zu lesen, und hörte den beiden Frauen bei ihrem Gespräch zu.

Ab und zu schaute er auf und bemerkte, dass die Frau nur etwa zwei bis drei Jahre älter war als er, während das Mädchen aussah, als sei es etwa drei Jahre alt. Das aschblonde Haar der Frau ging in einem dicken Bauernzopf bis zu ihren Schulterblättern und sie hatte lachende, blaue Augen. Sie war etwa 1,65 Meter groß, nicht herausragend hinreißend, aber doch hübsch in ihrer eigenen, irgendwie schüchternen und nun… schwangeren Art. Er nahm an, dass sie etwa in ihrem sechsten oder siebenten Monat war. Das Mädchen hingegen hatte glattes, rabenschwarzes Haar, das bis zu ihren Schultern reichte, und die blauen Augen ihrer Mutter.

„Sag, Clara, wo ist dein Ehegatte?", hörte er die Brünette fragen.

„Wir sind zusammen zur Winkelgasse gekommen", antwortete die Frau, Clara. „Aber er musste etwas erledigen, also ließ er mich und Jocelyn zurück, sodass wir ein bisschen bummeln können."

Weder die Namen noch die Tatsache, dass sie verheiratet war, sagte Harry etwas und doch konnte er das Gefühl, dass er diese Frau kannte, nicht abschütteln. Die beiden Freunde verabschiedeten sich voneinander und während die braunhaarige Frau das Geschäft verließ, ging Clara mit ihrer Tochter nach hinten zur Kinderbuchabteilung.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch in seinen Händen zu. Er verwechselte sie wahrscheinlich mit jemand anderem, den er in seiner Zeit gesehen hatte.

Langsam, nachdem er wahrscheinlich jedes Buch auf den Regalen in der Hand gehabt hatte, sammelte er die ausgewählten Schulbücher sowie ein paar Bücher für seine Privatsammlung zusammen und ging zum Ende der Schlange, die zur Kasse führte. Dort sah er sie wieder, am Tresen, wie sie mit dem Verkäufer sprach und wieder strengte Harry seine Ohren an, um die Konversation stückchenweise mitzubekommen. Harry wünschte sich, er hätte eine von Fred und Georges Langziehohren, weil es fast unmöglich schien über dem ganzen Lärm im Geschäft überhaupt etwas zu verstehen.

„Die Bücher, die ihr Ehemann bestellt hat, sollten nächste Woche eintreffen", hörte Harry ihn sagen. Er konzentrierte sich noch mehr, aber was er als nächstes hörte, machte Harry sprachlos und er zweifelte daran, ob er richtig gehört oder es sich nur eingebildet hatte. Nach dem, was er gehört hatte, hatte der Verkäufer gesagt, „Einen schönen Tag noch, Mrs. Snape."

Harry sah mit einem benommenen Blick auf seinem Gesicht, wie sie an ihm vorbeilief, bis der Kunde hinter ihm, Harry aufforderte weiterzugehen.

Harry war der erste, der das Geschäft verließ und seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er etwa zweieinhalb Stunden dort drinnen verbracht hatte. Er setzte sich auf eine Bank und lehnte sich zurück, wobei er die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht genoss. Wenn er schon so lange gebraucht hatte, will er gar nicht erst wissen, wie lange Hermine brauchen würde. Er war nur überrascht, dass Ron noch nicht fertig war, da er gewöhnlich der erste war, der freiwillig ein Buchladen verlassen würde.

Wie auch immer, das war es nicht, was ihn am meisten störte. Die einzige Sache, die ihn in diesem Moment störte, war eigentlich das, was er drinnen Gehört hatte. _Mrs. Snape?_ Das konnte nicht stimmen. Er hatte Snape nie von irgendwelchen Verwandten reden hören – nun, er hatte Snape nie über irgendetwas aus seinem Privatleben reden hören, also war das keine große Überraschung. Sie sah ihm noch nicht mal im entferntesten ähnlich, also war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie seine Schwester war. Die einzige, die ihm überhaupt ein bisschen ähnlich sah, war das Mädchen… _Verflucht noch mal!_, dachte Harry, als er merkte, was das bedeuten könnte. Das Mädchen könnte seine Tochter sein, aber das bedeutete, dass diese Frau seine Ehefrau sein musste!

„Hey Kumpel, woran denkst du?", fragte Ron, als er auf ihn zu kam und den völlig schockierten Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes sah.

„Nichts." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nichts… Hab mich nur gefragt, was du noch so lange in einem Buchladen treibst", sagte er grinsend, als er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Er wollte ihm nicht von seinem Verdacht erzählen, zumindest nicht, bis er einige Beweise gefunden hatte.

„Bücher kaufen?" Ron zeigte ihm die schwere Tasche, die er trug, und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank.

Die beiden Freunde redeten fünfzehn Minuten lang, als Draco zu ihnen stieß. Er erzählte ihnen auch, dass er Hermine gesehen hatte, vollkommen von ein paar Büchern hingerissen, und dass es noch ein bisschen länger dauern würde, bis sie rauskäme. Also saßen sie dort und warteten. Eine weitere halbe Stunde später, gab Harry ihnen einen großen Eisbecher aus und als sie das Eis aufgegessen hatte, war Hermine noch immer nicht aus dem Buchgeschäft erschienen. Es war schon nach halb fünf, nicht mal mehr eine halbe Stunde bis ihr Portschlüssel sich aktivierte, als sie endlich aus dem Laden heraustrat, mit zwei bodenlosen Taschen, die fast überliefen, in jeder Hand.

„Tut mir Leid, Jungs, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Wir sollten uns beeilen…" Sie sah sie mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht an und Harry und Ron seufzten, während Draco nur genervt aussah. Hermine würde sich wahrscheinlich niemals ändern.

Aufgrund der Anzahl der Leute auf der Straße, kamen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco mit nur fünf Minuten bis sie lossollten in der Station an. Sie eilten zu dem Angestellten, dem sie ihren Portschlüssel gegeben hatten und um siebzehn Uhr wurden sie zurück zu Dumbledores Büro gebracht und landeten, dank Hermines Taschen, die sie unglücklicherweise nicht geschrumpft hatte, in einem verknoteten Haufen. Der alte Zauberer wartete wieder einmal auf sie und ein kleines Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er ihre zerzausten Gestalten und roten Gesichter sah.

„Wie war euer Tag? Habt ihr alles bekommen, was ihr braucht?", fragte er sie, als sie sich drängelten um aufzustehen.

„Ja", grunzte Ron und gab Dumbledore den Teddybären, während Draco und Hermine sich wütend anfunkelten. „Wir haben alles bekommen…"

„Das ist gut. Ich hoffe auch, ihr habt Hunger, da in einer halben Stunde das Abendessen serviert wird."

„Danke, Professor", sagte Harry. „Wir werden dort sein, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir erst unsere Besorgungen zu unseren Zimmern bringen."

„Gut, dann sehe ich euch beim Abendessen."

Nickend verließen die vier das Büro und gingen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, währenddessen funkelten sich Draco und Hermine noch immer an.

„Nächstes Mal, Granger, schrumpfst du deine verfluchten Bücher! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr es wehtut, wenn eine ganze Tasche gegen dein Schienbein knallt ?", knurrte Draco.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Mal- Draco! Es kann nicht so sehr wehgetan haben!", entgegnete sie ihm nur und stapfte davon. Sie war die erste bei ihrem Eingang. „Der Zukunfts Vergangenheit." Das Portrait schwang auf und Hermine trat ein, ließ ihre Taschen auf den Boden fallen und setzte sich an den Tisch, bevor sie den Tagespropheten aus einer ihrer Taschen hervorholte. Im gleichen Moment als sie die Zeitung auf den Tisch legte, traten die drei jungen Männer ein. Alle drei ließen ihre Taschen fallen und setzten sich in die Sessel oder auf die Couch.

„Erzählst du uns jetzt, was da drinnen steht?", fragte Draco, der noch immer genervt klang.

Hermine seufzte und fing an zu lesen.

**_Ein weiterer Angriff von Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf auf Muggel und Muggelgeborene_**

_Du-weißt-schon-wer und einige seiner Todesser brannten ein Muggelhaus in Cardiff, Wales, nieder_

_Etwa um drei Uhr morgens erschienen Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Todesser in der Stadt Cardiff, Wales, und setzten das Haus der Muggelfamilie Prescott in Flammen. Vor dem Angriff hatten seine Todesser sämtliche Türen und Fenster mit Versiegelungszaubern belegt, was es der Familie unmöglich machte, zu fliehen. _Mr. und Mrs. Prescott waren gerade von ihrem Urlaub in Prag zurückgekommen, _erzählte eine Nachbarin einem Auror, bevor dieser sie mit einem Erinnerungszauber belegte. Ihr Sohn, Tony Prescott, sollte diesen September sein siebentes Schuljahr in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, beginnen. Es ist eine schreckliche Tragödie, dass wieder einmal Muggel und Muggelgeborene unter der Schreckensherrschaft von Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf leiden mussten und der Prophet fragt sich, ob dieser Angriff in irgendeiner Art mit dem Erscheinen der vier Fremden beim Ministeriumsmitarbeiter Arthur Weasley vor einer Woche und ihrer plötzlichen Einstellung durch Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore als Professoren für die Fächer Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke und Fliegen, zusammenhängt. Der _Prophet_ wird sie über weitere Angriffe und die weiteren Entwicklungen in Hogwarts auf dem Laufenden halten._

_Andere Angriffe auf Muggel – S. 2, 5 und 9_

_Hogwarts – ist es noch sicher? – S. 3 und 7_

_Dieser Artikel von geschrieben von: R. Montgomery_

„Das ist schrecklich", sagte Ron, als er sich auf der Couch zurücklehnte.

„Das ist es, es ist aber Krieg", stimmte Hermine ihm zu und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry, der unglaublich bleich aussah. „Wir sollten wahrscheinlich zum Abendessen gehen", fügte sie hinzu, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten lang schweigend dagesessen hatten. Die anderen stimmten ihr zu und zusammen verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen, dachte Harry, als er das Essen anschaute, aber wieder einmal konnte er sich nicht überwinden, etwas zu essen. Er sah zu seiner Linken und Rechten und sah die Essensmengen, die Ron auf seinem Teller aufhäufte und dass Hermine und Draco auch normal aßen. Nun, sie hatten nicht gesehen, was er gesehen hatte. Sie waren nicht da gewesen, als die Prescotts in den Flammen gestorben waren. Sie hatten nicht die Freude durch ihre Körper fließen gespürt. Sie dachten nur, dass die Prescotts und ihr Sohn Tony weitere Opfer des Krieges waren. Das stimmte zwar, aber jede Person die starb war eine Person zu viel. Harry hatte schon zu viel Blut an seinen Händen und er wollte nicht, dass es noch mehr wurde.

Unter dem Vorwand müde zu sein, verließ Harry die Große Halle bevor irgendjemand anderes und ging auf sein Zimmer. Aber anstatt gleich zu Bett zu gehen, nahm er seine neuen Bücher heraus und fing an zu lesen, bis der Schlaf in schließlich übermannte. In dieser Nacht besuchte er Voldemorts Gedanken nicht.


	13. Von Lügen und Beschützerinstinkten

**A/N: Hallo! Erst einmal muss ich mich ganz doll bei euch entschuldigen. Ich bin leider aufgrund zeitlicher Engpässe (Lernen für die Schule, Arbeit, 3 mal die Woche Krankengymnastik, Urlaub und dass ich die letzten Wochenenden noch mal ausgenutzt habe, um mich mit meinen Freunden zu treffen, bevor die wieder zu ihren Unis abhauen und dass ich mich zudem auch noch um ca. 3 andere Fics kümmern muss) nicht wirklich dazu gekommen, viel zu schreiben. Tut mir echt Leid, aber dafür bekommt ihr jetzt ein schön langes Kapitel zur Wiedergutmachung. Da ich gerade von einem gemütlichen Zusammensein beim Chorabend wiedergekommen bin und gerne zu Bett will, werde ich die Antworten auf Fragen erst einmal auf das nächste Kapitel verschrieben. Hoffe, das macht euch nichts aus. Muss morgen wieder früh raus und habe einen langen Arbeitstag plus Krankengymnastik vor mir und es ist schon elf Uhr und ich will nur noch zu Bett. Ansonsten wäre es erst morgen Abend was mit diesem Kapitel geworden und ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen.**

**Ich danke euch hiermit noch mal für eure Treue und hoffe auch, dass ich euch nicht allzu oft allzu lange warten lassen muss…**

**Und nun viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 13: Von Lügen und Beschützerinstinkten**

Zwei Rennbesen sausten mit ihren Reitern um das Quidditchfeld von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, schossen vor und zurück, als ob sie etwas jagten . Plötzlich wurde der führende Besen nach links gerissen ,jedoch lange bevor der Zweite reagieren konnte, in einen Sturzflug getrieben. Als er sah, dass er nicht die geringste Chance hatte überhaupt noch aufzuholen, flog der zweite Reiter langsam zu Boden, wo der erste, der einen kleinen goldenen Ball in seiner Hand hielt, bereits gelandet war.

Harry Potter stand am Boden, seinen Besen in einer und den zappelnden goldenen Schnatz in der anderen Hand. Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, beobachtete Harry, wie sich sein Vater langsam neben ihm aufsetzte.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum ich noch nicht einmal ausprobiert habe, Sucher zu werden", sagte er, als er vom Besen stieg und mit seinem Handrücken den Schweiß von seiner Stirn abwischte. „Meine Reflexe mögen ganz gut sein, aber den Schnatz zu erkennen und das auch noch im Durcheinander eines Spiels, wäre unmöglich gewesen. Da ziehe ich lieber den Quaffel vor – groß, griffig und vor allem für das normale Auge sichtbar."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und rieb sich ein paar Wunde Rippen. „Zumindest wird man als Sucher nicht fast bewusstlos geschlagen, ich meine, wenn man weiß, wie man den Klatschern ausweicht. Ich glaube, dort, wo du mich mit dem Quaffel getroffen hast, werden morgen blaue Flecken sein."

„Nun, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du es nicht schaffst, einen Ball dieser Größe zu fangen", lachte James.

Es hatte fast einen Monat gedauert, bis Harry und James die Zeit gefunden hatten, um des anderen Geschick beim Quidditch zu testen. Dieser Montag war der letzte Tag bevor James und Lily das Schloss verlassen wollten, um in ihrem eigenen Haus zu leben. Die Schüler würden am nächsten Tag zurückkehren und sie dachten, dass sie lange genug geblieben waren. Also nutzten Vater und Sohn diesen sonnigen Nachmittag voll aus und bestiegen, mit Lily und klein Harry, als Zuschauer, ihre Besen. Lily war stocksauer gewesen, als James plötzlich neben ihr angehalten war und den einen Monat alten Harry für ein paar Runden um das Feld auf seinem Besen mitgenommen hatte. Harry dachte, dass dies ein unvergesslicher Anblick gewesen war – seine Mutter, die mit ihren Füßen stapfte und seinen Vater anschrie, während der kleine Harry vor Freude quietschte.

Und wieder einmal wünschte er sich, dass für ihn alles anders gelaufen wäre. Er wünschte, dass Voldemort seine Eltern nicht umgebracht hätte. Nicht zum ersten Mal wäre er gerne ein normaler junger Mann, ein normaler Zauberer, ohne dass die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern ruhte. Aber er hatte da kein Mitspracherecht. Voldemort hatte ihn anstelle von Neville ausgewählt, seine Eltern getötet und seine einzige Chance zerstört, jemals normal zu sein.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Harry sah auf, als er von seinem Vater aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Er zwang sich zu lächeln und nickte. „Alles in Ordnung. Ich hab nur nachgedacht, das ist alles." Als er seinen Blick herumwandern ließ, sah er Lily, die etwas in ihrer rechten Hand hielt und ihnen zuwinkte. „Es scheint so, als ob sie will, dass wir zu ihr rüberkommen sollen", sagte er, froh darüber, dass seine Mutter ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, den Fragen, die sein Vater noch haben könnte, auszuweichen.

„Nun, dann sollten wir sie nicht länger warten lassen", antwortete James und zusammen gingen sie quer über das Quidditchfeld dorthin, wo Lily, die noch immer Harry hielt, stand.

„Das ist gerade angekommen", sagte Lily und zeigte ihnen ein Stück Pergament, als sie vor ihr anhielten. „Es ist von Albus. Er wünscht uns drei in seinem Büro zu sehen. Jetzt", fügte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen hinzu, als sie die bedauerndem Blicke sah, die James und Harry ihren Besen gaben.

Die beiden jungen Männer seufzten gleichzeitig und Harry packte den goldenen Schnatz in den Koffer, wo schon die kämpfenden Klatscher und der Quaffel verstaut waren. Harry brachte den Koffer schnell zurück zu den Umkleideräumen bevor er vor dem Haupteingang seinen Eltern wieder traf und sie zu Dumbledores Büro gingen. James wollte dem Wasserspeier gerade das Passwort mitteilen, als er schon zur Seite sprang und ein Mann, den sie alle drei nur zu gut kannten, die Treppen herunterkam. Harry merkte, wie sich sein Vater merkbar verspannte, während seine Mutter lächelte. Er selbst wusste eindeutig nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, da vor ihm kein geringerer stand als Severus Snape.

„Potter", zischte er, als er sich an James wandte, nachdem er seine Augen über Lily, ihren kleinen Sohn und Harry hat wandern lassen.

„Schniffelus. Wie _reizend_ dich hier zu treffen. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dich hier in Hogwarts wiederzusehen, also würde es dir was ausmachen, mir zu erzählen, was du hier suchst?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Potter. Oder?", sagte er, als sein Blick auf Harry ruhte, „Vielleicht doch ? Entschuldigt mich, ich werde erwartet."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, schob Snape sich an ihnen vorbei, aber in den wenigen Minuten hatte Harry ein paar erstaunliche Unterschiede zwischen diesem Snape und dem Snape aus seiner Zeit bemerkt. Der deutlichste Unterschied war eindeutig, dass das schwarze Haar von diesem Snape glänzte, sauber und elegant zurückgebunden war, ein bisschen wie sein eigenes, nur dass seins noch immer unglaublich durcheinander war, dachte Harry, als er geistesabwesend mit seiner linken Hand durch sein verwehtes Haar fuhr, das sich dagegen strebte im Haarband zu bleiben. Ein paar Strähnen fielen immer heraus, in sein Gesicht, aber Harry hatte gelernt, damit zu leben – zumindest verdeckten diese Strähnen seine Narbe ein bisschen. Wie auch immer, ein weiterer merkbarer Unterschied zwischen den beiden Snapes waren die Augen. Während die Augen von Snape aus Harrys Zeit gewöhnlich kalt, berechnend und bitter waren, zeigten die Augen des anderen Snapes noch immer ein bisschen Wärme. Nur das höhnische Grinsen war noch das gleiche, aber das könnte auch aufgrund der Abneigung gegenüber Harry, beziehungsweise James sein.

„Wird wahrscheinlich von seinen Freunden, den Todessern, erwartet", murmelte James, und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Lily legte eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter ihres Ehemannes. „Lass ihn, James. Wir sollten uns beeilen, Albus wartet", sagte sie und wies mit ihrem Kopf zu den noch offenen Treppen.

„Du hast Recht", seufzte James und lächelte seine Frau an. „Harry?"

„Komme schon", sagte er zu ihnen und wandte sich ihnen zu, weg von dem Korridor, in dem Snape verschwunden war. Eine weitere Frage war in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht – war Snape schon ein Spion für Dumbledore oder war er Voldemort noch treu ergeben? War er sogar schon ein Todesser zu dieser Zeit oder würde er noch zu einem werden? Plötzlich schoss ihm die Erinnerung an eine blonde Frau und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen durch den Kopf – er hatte sie total vergessen. Er hatte noch immer nicht die Zeit gefunden, herauszufinden, wer sie waren, aber er schwor sich, das bald nachzuholen. Vielleicht waren sie der Schlüssel zu seinen Fragen.

Als er hörte, wie sein Vater sich räusperte, lächelte Harry ihn entschuldigend an und folgte seinen Eltern die Treppen hinauf in Dumbledores Büro. Der greise Zauberer saß schon hinter seinem Schreibtisch und drei Stühle standen davor. Die drei setzten sich und nachdem sie das obligatorische Angebot einer Scherbert Zitrone abgelehnt hatten, fragte James das, was er auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Was wollte Snape?"

Albus Dumbledore warf James einen Blick zu, der ganz klar seine Missbilligung über den verhassten und beschuldigenden Ton von James Stimme ausdrückte, beantwortete seine Frage aber trotzdem. „Mr. Snape war hier gewesen, um sich für die Stelle des Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrers zu bewerben. Ich musste ihm natürlich mitteilen, dass diese Stelle bereits vergeben ist. Doch habe ich ihm versichert, ihn zu informieren, sobald eine Position, die seinen Anforderungen entspricht, offen ist. Wie auch immer, dieses wollte ich eigentlich nicht mit euch besprechen."

„Es ist, weil wir morgen zurück nach Godrics Hollow gehen, nicht wahr?", wollte Lily wissen.

„In der Tat, so ist es. Ich habe ein paar zusätzliche Schutzzauber um euer Grundstück herum zu eurem Schutz errichtet."

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich unhöflich erscheine", sagte James verwirrt, „Aber warum? Ich glaube Lily und ich haben bereits mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass wir in der Lage sind, uns gegen Todesser und sogar Voldemort selbst zu verteidigen."

„Glaub mir, James, das weiß ich. Aber es ist nicht nur wegen euch. Es ist auch wegen eurem Sohn. Sogar während ihrer Schwangerschaft konnte Lily sich verteidigen, aber jetzt, da ihr euch um eine Person mehr kümmern müsst, eine Person, die sich überhaupt nicht wehren kann, hielt ich es für notwendig, den Schutz um euer Haus zu verbessern. Ich versichere euch, diese zusätzlichen Zauber sind nur reine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, nur eine besondere Art des Abwehr-Zaubers, ein Alarm-Zauber, der mich wissen lässt, wenn es jemand Ungebetenes geschafft haben sollte, einen Weg um den Abwehr-Zauber herum zu finden und so weiter. Wie ihr seht, nichts zu ernstes. _Aber_, falls etwas Schlimmes passiert, dass eure Sicherheit gefährdet, müssen wir ernstere Maßnahmen ergreifen."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Lily und Harry hätte schwören können, dass es ihr schwer fiel, die Sorge, die er auf ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte, aus ihrer Stimme zu halten. Er jedoch dachte, er wusste, wovon Dumbledore sprach, aber dass er anscheinend warten wollte, bevor er diesen Schritt ausführte, ließ Harry seine Absichten in Frage stellen. Harry hatte gedacht, dass Dumbledore mit seinen Eltern über die Prophezeiung sprechen wollte, aber stattdessen ließ er es so klingen, als ob alles in Ordnung war und er diese Zauber nur als _Vorsichtsmaßnahmen_ errichtet hatte, nur für den Fall, dass Voldemort sich entschließen sollte, sie anzugreifen.

„Ich spreche von dem Fideliuszauber – ich nehme an, ihr kennt ihn?" Lily und James nickten beide, während James Lilys Hand leicht drückte. „Aber das ist wirklich nur, falls etwas passiert, also möchte ich nicht, dass ihr euch den Kopf zerbrecht. Eine weitere Sache, über die ich mit euch sprechen wollte, und das ist jetzt auch der Grund, warum ich Harry gebeten habe, diesem Treffen beizuwohnen, ist der Briefverkehr zwischen Hogwarts und Godrics Hollow. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr soviel Kontakt miteinander haben wollt, wie möglich, deshalb möchte ich euch warnen, vorsichtig zu sein , mit dem, was ihr schreibt. Die Konsequenzen, falls etwas über die wahre Beziehung zwischen euch in die Hände eines Todessers gerät, wären verheerend, aber ich glaube, das wisst ihr bereits."

„Natürlich, Albus, wir werden vorsichtig sein!", versicherte Lily ihm mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Fabelhaft, das war alles, war ich mit euch besprechen wollte. Ihr könnt euch jetzt wieder dem zuwenden, bei dem ich euch unterbrochen habe", sagte Dumbledore zu ihnen mit dem immerwährenden Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Geht voran", sagte Harry, als James und Lily aufstanden. „Ich muss noch mit Albus über etwas reden…"

„Okay, wir sehen dich später", rief James, als er und seine Frau, das Büro verließen.

Bevor die Tür sich schloss, dachte Harry, er hatte sie davon sprechen hören, jemandem mit _einer Sache_ zu helfen, dachte aber nicht weiter darüber nach, da er jetzt, wo sie endlich alleine waren, ihn über seine Absichten gegenüber seinen Eltern zur Rede stellen konnte.

„Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt", sagte er ruhig und schaute Dumbledore direkt in die Augen.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Sie brauchen davon noch nicht wissen, es ist zu früh."

„Zu früh?", fragte Harry geschockt, als er aufsprang und anfing, im Büro auf und ab zu gehen. „Du weißt, dass ein Teil der Prophezeiung belauscht wurde, und du erzählst es ihnen immer noch nicht! Voldemort könnte schon seinen Angriff planen und du sagst es ihnen immer noch nicht! Was, wenn es in dieser Zeit anders ist und er sie im nächsten Monat, nächste Woche… was, wenn er sie morgen angreift und…" _sie tötet!_, wollte Harry schreien, aber erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass Dumbledore nicht wusste, dass seine Eltern während Voldemorts Angriff umgekommen waren. Er wusste nur von der Narbe und dass Harry derjenige mit dem Schicksal war, den Dunklen Lord zu töten.

„Harry, ich garantiere dir, dass Voldemort nichts von der Prophezeiung weiß. Ich weiß nicht, wie er in deiner Zeit davon erfahren hat, aber ich kenne den Lauscher und er ist loyal."

„Wem gegenüber?", forderte Harry.

Dumbledore seufzte und wieder einmal sah Harry flüchtig das wahre Alter des Zauberers. „Ich würde dich fragen, mir zu erzählen, wer den ersten Teil der Prophezeiung an Voldemort weitergegeben hat, aber…"

„Obwohl du es in unserem ersten Gespräch gesagt hast, bist du dir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob unser Erscheinen und handeln in dieser Zeit, etwas in meiner ändert. Du willst noch ein bisschen mehr Nachforschung betreiben, bevor du dir ganz sicher bist… Außerdem hätte ich es dir gar nicht erzählen können, weil ich die Antwort nicht weiß." _Genauso wie ich viele andere Dinge nicht wusste, weil du immer dachtest, es wäre zu früh, um es mir zu erzählen, _dachte er, als er sich an sein fünftes Schuljahr erinnerte. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, in dem Versuch, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten, bevor er mit geschlossenen Augen fortfuhr. „Also denkst du, dass der Lauscher vertrauenswürdig ist, aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du meinen Eltern nichts von der Prophezeiung erzählt hast, außer der Tatsache, dass es _zu früh _ist."

„Sag mir Harry, wie hast du dich gefühlt, als ich, ich meine, mein anderes ich, dir erstmals davon erzählt hat?"

Harrys Augen sprangen auf und er starrte Dumbledore mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an. „Du… Das kannst du nicht vergleichen…", stotterte er. „Die Situation war ganz anders. Si- Jemand, der mir sehr nahe stand, war nicht einmal eine Stunde vorher gestorben, als du die Bombe hast platzen lassen. Wie glaubst du, dass ich mich gefühlt habe?"

„Dann lass es mich mal so ausdrücken… Wie fühlst du dich jetzt mit dieser Bürde? Sehnst du dich nach einem Leben, in dem du dich nicht darum sorgen musst, Voldemort zu bekämpfen _und ihn zu töten_?"

„Natürlich tu ich das, aber… Wer würde das nicht?" Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Was wollte Dumbledore von ihm?

„Das ist der Punkt. Wer würde das nicht? Statt sie mit der Prophezeiung jetzt zu belasten, gebe ich deinen Eltern die Chance, ein normales Leben zu führen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde ihnen davon erzählen, sobald etwas passiert, das mir sagt, es ist Zeit, dass sie davon erfahren. Ich glaube, du tust etwas Ähnliches mit deinen Freunden, da, soweit ich weiß, du sie auch noch nicht von der Prophezeiung in Kenntnis gesetzt hast."

Der junge Mann sah den Schulleiter genau an und forderte ihn heraus, fortzufahren. Seinen Freunden davon zu erzählen und seinen Eltern davon zu erzählen waren zwei vollkommen verschiedene Dinge. Seine Eltern könnten sterben, weil sie deren Inhalt nicht kannten, sie noch nicht mal wussten, dass dieser überhaupt existierte, während seine Freunde sterben könnten, wenn sie den Inhalt herausfanden. Außerdem war es sein Kampf, und nicht der seiner Freunde, egal wie oft sie sagten, dass sie nicht von seiner Seite weichen würden. Sie konnten Voldemort nicht besiegen; das konnte nur Harry. Also würde es ihre Unkenntnis für ihn leichter machen, ihm alleine zu begegnen, sie abzuweisen, wenn er es musste. Sie würden ihn nie alleine gehen lassen, wenn sie wussten, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich nicht zurückkommen würde. Sie würden versuchen, ihn zu überzeugen, nicht alleine zu gehen, sagten, dass es einen anderen Weg geben muss. Aber es gab keinen – und Harry hatte das akzeptiert. Es war entweder er, Voldemort, oder beide, die am Ende untergehen würden und Harry wusste auch, dass seine Chancen nicht so gut standen. Voldemort war noch immer mächtiger, aber er hoffte, dass er ihn zumindest mit sich in den Tod reißen könnte, wenn es soweit war, sodass seine Freunde und Ziehfamilie in Frieden leben konnten.

„Ich bitte dich nicht, meine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren, nur sie zu respektieren, da ich sicher bin, dass ich in deiner Zeit nicht anders gehandelt habe", fuhr Dumbledore mit einer Stimme fort, die nur ein bisschen lauter war als ein Flüstern.

Er starrte in Dumbledores fast schon bittenden blauen Augen und nickte steif, während er das Verlangen bekämpfte, ihn weiter anzuschreien, aber er war kein hormongetriebener Teenager mehr. Von morgen an, würde er Kinder unterrichten und so mit dem Schulleiter zu streiten würde ihm keinen Respekt einbringen. „Guten Tag, Professor", sagte er bloß, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Büro verließ.

Als er die Flure zum Haupteingang entlang eilte, rannte er fast die Treppen zur Eingangshalle herunter und hielt draußen auf seinen Lieblingsplatz auf dem Grundstück zu, den einsamen Baum am See, wo er sich in der Sonne hinsetzte und sich gegen den Stamm lehnte. Er zog eine Zigarette aus seine Tasche und zündete sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner Hand an, da er zu faul war, um seinen Zauberstab herauszuholen, bevor er einen langen und beruhigenden Zug nahm und den graublauen Rauch ausatmete. Seine Hände zitterten noch immer vor Wut, als sich der Streit zwischen ihm und Dumbledore in seinem Kopf wiederholte. Aber es war nicht nur der Streit, den er nur vor ein paar Minuten mit dem Schulleiter hatte, nein, er erinnerte sich auch an kleine Stücke aus dem Streit, den er mit Dumbledore am Ende des fünften Schuljahres gehabt hatte, kurz nach dem _Vorfall _in der Mysteriumsabteilung.

Harry hatte danach lange gebraucht, fast das gesamte sechste Schuljahr, bis er Dumbledore wieder vertrauen konnte. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie wütend er auf Dumbledore gewesen war, dass er ihm diese wichtigen Dinge nicht erzählt hatte, wie er ihn für Sirius Tod verantwortlich gemacht hatte. Harry hatte versucht ihm zuerst so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, sei es im Grimmauld Platz Zwölf, während den letzten Ferienwochen, oder in Hogwarts. Während der Auswahlfeier und Dumbledores Rede hatte Harry ihn vollkommen ignoriert und seine Wut auf ihn war nur angestiegen, als er die traurigen und müden Blicke bemerkt hatte, die Dumbledore ihm zugeworfen hatte.

Kurz nachdem sein sechstes Schuljahr begonnen hatte, hatte Dumbledore Harry in sein Büro zitiert, um weiteren Unterricht in Okklumentik mit ihm zu besprechen. Dieses Mal hatte der Schulleiter ihn selbst unterrichten wollen, aber Harry hatte abgelehnt und gefragt, ob er jemand anderes kannte, der ihn unterrichten konnte. Als der Schulleiter seinen Kopf geschüttelt hatte, hatte Harry bloß gesagt, „Fragen sie Professor Snape. Egal wie sehr ich ihn hasse, mein Hass auf sie ist noch größer. Wenn er sich weigert, sagen sie ihm, dass ich dieses Mal _wirklich willig bin_ etwas zu lernen, da ich jetzt weiß, was ich beschützen muss und warum ich Voldemort aus meinen Gedanken verbannen muss. Wenn er sich noch immer weigert, müssen sie halt jemand anderes finden, aber ich werde _SIE_ garantiert nicht lassen." Zu Harrys größte Überraschung hatte Snape sich nicht geweigert und so hatte Harry vier Abende die Woche in den Katakomben der Schule verbracht, Okklumentik erlernt und zur gleichen Zeit Fähigkeiten in der Legilimentik angenommen. Der junge Zauberer hatte seine Fortschritte mit jedem vergehenden Abend gemerkt – sein Narbe hatte aufgehört zu schmerzen, seine Besuche in Voldemorts Kopf waren weniger und weniger geworden, bis er in der Lage war, nachts ohne Unterbrechungen durchzuschlafen.

So geschah es, als die Weihnachtsferien näher rückten und Harry sich dafür gemeldet hatte im Schloss zu bleiben, während Ron und Ginny geplant hatten, Weihnachten im Grimmauld Platz Zwölf zu verbringen und Hermione zu ihren Eltern fahren wollte, dass Dumbledore ihn wieder zu sich gerufen hatte. Harry hatte erwartet, dass der Schulleiter ihn dazu zwingen wollte, Weihnachten in Sirius Haus zu verbringen, aber er hätte nie seine wahren Absichten erwartet. Nachdem Dumbledore ihn darüber unterrichtet hatte, hatte Harry den Schulleiter nur anstarren können, da er nicht wusste, ob er glücklich und wieder wütend sein sollte. „Ja Harry, Professor Snape hat mir gesagt – ziemlich beeindruckt, wenn ich das so sagen darf – dass du endlich in der Lage bist, deine Gedanken zu versiegeln, was nicht bedeutet, dass dein Unterricht schon vorbei ist, da ich mir sicher bin, dass Professor Snape dir noch viele Techniken beibringen kann. Aber du bist jetzt fortgeschritten genug, um an Treffen des Ordens teilzunehmen. Es ist, wie du mir mal gesagt hast, immerhin dein Kampf und es tut mir Leid, dass ich das nicht vorher gesehen habe. Du bist ein außergewöhnlicher junger Mann, Harry, und bei weitem erfahren genug, um ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix zu sein."

Zum ersten Mal in Monaten hatte Harry Dumbledore mit etwas in seinen Augen, das Dankbarkeit ähnelte, angesehen und geflüstert, „Danke." Das erste Treffen, bei dem Harry beigewohnt hatte, hatte am Heiligabend stattgefunden. Trotz aller Proteste von Ron und Ginny, war Harry in Hogwarts geblieben, hatte seine Aufgaben erledigt und nur Minuten bevor das Treffen begann, mit Flohpulver nach Grimmauld Platz Zwölf gereist. Viele Köpfe hatten sich gedreht, als er in den Salon getreten war, aber Dumbledore hatte ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln willkommen geheißen und dann die anderen über ihr neues Mitglied informiert. Es hatte einige Proteste geben, hauptsächlich von Molly Weasley, aber am Ende hatten sie akzeptieren müssen, dass Harry nun ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix war. Nach dem hochinteressanten Treffen, hatte Harry die Nacht in dem Haus verbracht, womit er Ron und Ginny überrascht hatte, die nicht erwartet hatten, dass er über Weihnachten kommen würde. Als er ihnen jedoch von seiner Mitgliedschaft im Orden erzählt hatte, war Ron nur noch in der Lage gewesen, eines zu sagen, „Ich werd verrückt!"

Also fing Harry langsam an, Dumbledore wieder zu vertrauen. Der alte Zauberer hatte alles in seiner Macht getan, um Harry über die Geschehnisse auf dem Laufenden zu halten und hatte ichm so viele Treffen wie möglich beiwohnen lassen, wann immer es mit seinem Stundenplan und seinen Prüfungen gepasst hatte. Er hatte Harry außerdem Zugang zu der Verbotenen Abteilung in der Bibliothek zur Vorbereitung für den unvermeidbaren Kampf erteilt und hatte auch verschiedene Privatlehrer engagiert, die ihm ab und zu halfen.

Außerdem, an dem Sonntag nach den Prüfungen, kurz bevor die Sommerferien anfangen würden und Harry wieder in die _Obhut_ der Dursleys _entlassen_ werden würde, hatte Dumbledore die eine Sache getan, für die Harry ihm auf ewig dankbar sein würde und was ihm geholfen hatte, dem Schulleiter schließlich endgültig zu verzeihen – er hatte ihn nach Godrics Hollow, zu Lilys and James Ruhestätte gebracht. Bis zum letzten Moment hatte Harry nicht gewusst, wohin sie gehen würden, aber sobald sie die Tore zum Friedhof passiert hatten, hatte sich ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen ausgebreitet. Erst, als sie vor einem grauen Grabstein angehalten hatten, hatte Harry verstanden. Er war auf seine Knie gefallen und war die Namen seiner Eltern und die Geburts- und Todesdaten mit der Hand nachgefahren. Sechzehn Jahre lang, hatte er nicht einmal daran gedacht, nach ihren Gräbern zu suchen oder jemanden danach zu fragen, wo sie beerdigt worden waren. Da seine Eltern immer ein Tabuthema bei den Dursleys waren, war es ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen zu fragen und auch später in der Schule, hatte er nie daran gedacht. Harry hatte dann zu Dumbledore aufgeschaut und hatte plötzlich nicht den Zauberer gesehen, der ihn angelogen und ihm fast jeden genommen hatte, der ihm am Herzen gelegen hatte. Er hatte einen alten Mann gesehen, der einen schlimmen Fehler begangen hatte, aber der ihn auch wieder gutmachen wollte.

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass du das vielleicht sehen wolltest", hatte Dumbledore gesagt. „Sie waren wirklich wundervolle Menschen, Harry. Ich wünschte, du hättest sie gekannt."

„Danke", hatte Harry bloß geflüstert, während er seine Augen noch immer nicht von dem Stein löste. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen dafür danken kann."

„Du brauchst mir nicht danken. Ich bin nur ein alter Mann, der versucht, Dinge, die er falsch gemacht hat, richtig zu stellen, alte Fehler gutzumachen. Ich versuche nur, deine Vergebung zu erlangen…"

„Vergebung kann nicht verlangt werden", hatte Harry gesagt und Dumbledore angeschaut, wessen Gesicht sich bei diesen Worten verfinstern hatte. „Vergebung kann nur gegeben werden und… ich vergebe ihnen…" In diesem Moment hätte Harry schwören können, dass eine einzige Träne die Wange des alten Zauberers hintergerollt und in seinem langen Bart verschwunden war. Eine Träne der Erleichterung.

„Es ist wunderschön, nicht? Ich liebe es immer zu sehen, wie sie hinter den Bergen verschwindet…"

Harry hob erschrocken seinen Kopf, da er nichts um sich herum bemerkt hatte, so tief war er in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen, und sah, dass er jetzt in einem großen Schatten saß. Er blinzelte gegen die orangefarbene Korona, die die riesige Person vor sich umgab und erkannte sie sofort. Es gab in Hogwarts nur eine Person mit dieser Größe.

„Du musst Harry sein, James Cousin. Dumbledore hat mir alles über dich und euren Ärger erzählt. Hab auch den Artikel im Propheten gelesen, alles Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst. Dumbledore sagt, ihr seid keine Bedrohung, als seid ihr keine. Rubeus Hagrid, Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien", stellte sich der Halbriese vor. „Aber alle nennen mich Hagrid."

„Ich bin Harry, aber das weißt du anscheinend schon", sagte er, als er seinen alten Freund anlächelte.

„Ich hätte überall erkannt, dass du mit James verwandt bist, selbst wenn Dumbledore es mir nicht erzählt hätte. Du siehst genauso aus wie er, nur das Haar ist'n bisschen länger und du hast keine Brille."

„Wenn du meinen Cousin, Lily und ihren Sohn sehen willst, solltest du bald zu ihnen gehen. Sie fahren morgen", erzählte Harry ihm.

„Nee, morgen is' früh genug. Bin grad von ner Mission zurück und bin müde." Als ob das zu beweisen, gähnte Hagrid einmal laut. „'tschuldigung. War ein langer Tag. Wollte nur noch mal raus und hier nach dem Rechten sehen. Was dagegen, wenn ich mich setze?", fragte Hagrid und zeigte mit gehetzten Bewegungen auf den Platz neben Harry.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht." Der Boden bebte ein bisschen, als Hagrid sich setzte, aber das störte Harry nicht im Geringsten.

„Dumbledore ist ein großartiger Mann, dass er sie hier wohnen lässt."

„Ja, das ist er", murmelte Harry und fing plötzlich wieder an, in eine seiner nachdenklichen Stimmungen zu verfallen. Er zündete geistesabwesend eine weitere Zigarette an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es würde ihm nicht gut tun zu grübeln, wie Ron diese Angewohnheit, von einem Moment zum anderen in Gedanken zu versinken, nannte. Stattdessen versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich habe gehört, du kannst gut mit Tieren umgehen."

„Nun, ja, glaub schon. Die meisten Tiere im Verbotenen Wald wagen es nicht, mich anzugreifen und ich selbst hab seit nem halben Jahr einen Saurüden. Hab ihn Fang genannt", erzählte Hagrid ihm. „Aber mein größter Wunsch ist ein Drache als Haustier."

Harry musste schmunzeln, als er sich an Norbert erinnerte, den Drachen, den Hagrid in ihrem ersten Schuljahr als Haustier halten wollte, aber plötzlich, ohne zu wissen warum, schienen die nächsten Worte einfach aus seinem Mund zu kommen. „Ich hatte mal einen Hund, groß und schwarz. Sein Name war Schnuffel. Er starb, als ich fast sechzehn war. Ich hatte ihn nur zwei Jahre lang gekannt und trotzdem tat es furchtbar weh, als er starb."

„Wie ist er gestorben", wollte der Halbriese, der anscheinend völlig von dieser Geschichte gefesselt war, wissen.

„Er fiel", sagte Harry bloß. „Er fiel und ich konnte ihn nicht retten."

„Tut mir Leid. Manchmal, wenn ein Tier im Wald stirbt, kann ich hören, wie die anderen um ihn weinen. Kein schöner Klang und ich werd immer traurig, wenn ich sie höre."

Sie blieben einen Moment lang still, als jeder von ihnen sah, wie die letzten Strahlen der Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwanden. Als sie Sonne ganz verschwunden war, schaute Harry sich um und sah plötzlich, dass jemand auf sie zukam.

„Da bist du. Ich hab schon überall nach dir gesucht. Und wolltest du diese Dinger nicht wegschmeißen?", fragte Hermine, aber obwohl ihre Stimme missbilligend klang, hatte sie, wie immer, wenn sie dieses Thema anschnitt, ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Hermine, das ist Hagrid, der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien", stellte Harry ihn vor, als er und Hagrid aufstanden. „Hagrid, das ist Hermine. Sie wird als Ersatz für Professor McGonagall Verwandlung unterrichten."

„Nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Hermine", sagte Hagrid und ergriff ihre kleine Hand mit seiner großen.

„Auch nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Hagrid." Hermine lächelte ihn an. Bis jetzt war er eine der Personen gewesen, die sie im Schloss am meisten vermisst hatte.

„Nun denn, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich zurück in meine Hütte geh und mich auf's Ohr hau. Ich hoffe, ich seh euch bald wieder", sagte Hagrid zu ihnen.

Harry und Hermine verabschiedeten sich von Hagrid, bevor der Halbriese zurück in seine Hütte ging und sie ins Schloss zurückkehrten. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum bemerkte Harry, dass Hermine irgendwie nervös und ungewöhnlich ruhig war und fragte sich, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Du hast gesagt, dass du nach mir gesucht hattest. Warum?"

„Wirklich, Harry", die junge Frau schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. „Hast du vergessen, dass wir heute Abend noch mal deinen Lehrplan durchgehen wollten?"

„Öhm…" Um ehrlich zu sein, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, mit Hermine darüber gesprochen zu haben, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, standen sie vor dem Gemälde zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine sagte das Passwort und ging hinein, nachdem sich das Gemälde geöffnet hatte. Das erste, was Harry bemerkte, war, dass es unglaublich dunkel war. Instinktiv zwang er seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand und wollte gerade „Lumos", murmeln, als alle Lichter im Gemeinschaftsraum aufflackerten und er mit einem lauten,

„Überraschung!",

empfangen wurde.

**

* * *

**

Harry saß in einem der roten Sessel und hielt ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in seinen Händen, während er dem alten und verschlissenen Goldenen Schnatz, den er von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, dabei folgte, wie er durch den Raum flatterte. Diese Party war die Idee von Ron und Hermine gewesen und seine Eltern waren nur zu begierig darauf gewesen, ihnen bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Eine nachträgliche Geburtstagsparty hatten sie sie genannt, da seine durch Voldemorts Angriff abgebrochen werden musste. Harry beschwerte sich nicht, überhaupt nicht, aber diese ganze Sache hatte ihn doch sehr überrascht. Wie der Titel Überraschungsparty bereits sagte. Es waren nicht viele Leute da, nur die, die von ihrer Situation wussten, nämlich die vier Zeitreisenden, seine Eltern, die den kleinen Harry in der Obhut seines Paten gelassen hatten, und Molly und Arthur Weasley waren eingeladen gewesen.

Seit sie in dieser Zeit angekommen waren, hatte Harry nur einmal daran gedacht, dass der Tag, an dem sie zurückgeschickt wurden, sein Geburtstag gewesen war. Und das war dann gewesen, als er Dumbledore erzählt hatte, wie viele Jahre sie zurückgereist waren. Danach hatte es viel wichtigere Dinge als seinen Geburtstag gegeben, um die er sich hatte kümmern müssen.

Wieder einmal fühlte Harry seinen Freunden gegenüber große Zuneigung. Seit dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung hatten sie ihr bestes getan, um ihn aufzumuntern, obwohl sie ihre eigenen Probleme hatten. Irgendwie dachte er, dass er nie der Freund gewesen war, den sie verdient hatten und dass er ihnen niemals gezeigt hatte, wie dankbar er ihnen für diese Freundschaft war. Wann immer sie bei ihm waren, waren sie in Gefahr. Sie gingen mit ihm in die Höhle des Löwen und beschwerten sich nie darüber. Sie hielten zu ihm, egal was passierte. Egal wie groß die Gefahr war, sie waren immer da. Das freute ihn und machte ihm gleichzeitig Angst. Harry wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er einen von ihnen verlor, wenn er Voldemort nicht bald besiegte.

Er hoffte zumindest, dass sie hier und jetzt in Sicherheit waren. Dumbledore hatte ihm nie erzählt, ob Hogwarts schon einmal vor der Schlacht in ihrem siebten Schuljahr von Voldemort angegriffen wurde und er hatte es auch nirgends gelesen. Dann war es ihm aber auch nie in den Sinn gekommen, nach dieser kleinen Sache zu fragen, und obwohl Dumbledore in den letzten zwei Schuljahren und während den Treffen des Ordens mit Informationen wesentlich entgegendkommender gewesen war, war er sich sicher, dass der Schulleiter ihm nicht alles erzählt hatte, aus Angst, ihn zu verletzen und wieder wegzustoßen – obwohl Harry nicht wusste, ob diese Information ihn verletzt hätte. Genauso wie Harry die Angewohnheit hatte, Leute zu retten, hatte Dumbledore die Angewohnheit, Leute zu beschützen. Und genauso wie Harry unbeabsichtigt seine Freunde gefährdet, war er sich sicher, dass Dumbledore mit dieser Angewohnheit auch Menschen in Gefahr brachte.

Als Harry sich umschaute, bemerkte er, dass seine Freunde und seine Familie alle fröhlich miteinander sprachen und tranken und dass keiner seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete, also stand er auf und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, wo er das halbvolle Glas auf den Schreibtisch stellte und aus dem Fenster sah. Es war schon ganz düster draußen und man konnte den Verbotenen Wald nur erkennen, weil er noch dunkler war als der Nachthimmel. Es brannte kein Licht in Hagrids Hütte, also nahm Harry an, dass er tatsächlich früh zu Bett gegangen war.

Vom Fenster ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern. Das würde also von jetzt an für eine unbestimmte Zeit sein neues Zuhause sein. Es könnten Monate oder Jahre vergehen, bis sie einen Weg gefunden haben, in ihre eigene Zeit zurückzukehren. Es könnte nie geschehen. Es könnte genauso gut sein, dass sie in dieser Zeit feststeckten, ohne eine Möglichkeit zurückzureisen. Aber was würde er dann tun? Direkt nach dem ersten Gespräch mit Dumbledore war Harry bereit gewesen, alles zu tun, um seine Eltern am Leben zu erhalten. Dann aber, später, hatte der Schulleiter sie gewarnt, noch Informationen, die diese Zeit noch mehr ändern könnte, als was es ihre Ankunft bereits getan hatte, für sich zu behalten, bis er seine Theorie, dass ihre Zeit überhaupt nicht verändert werden würde, bestätigen konnte. Nun war Harry dazu gezwungen, zu schweigen und seinen Eltern überhaupt nicht helfen zu können. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Dumbledore bald herausfinden würde, dass er Recht hatte, sodass Harry seine Eltern zumindest in dieser Zeit retten konnte. Aber bis dahin musste er sie anschauen, ohne ihnen irgendetwas erzählen zu dürfen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleiden würden, wie _seine_ Eltern.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah seinen Vater in der Tür zu seinem Zimmer stehen. „Natürlich…!"

„Diese Zimmer ist nett", bemerkte James, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und ins Zimmer trat. „Fast besser als das von Lily und mir. Und der Ausblick ist auch nicht so übel, obwohl ich das Quidditchfeld bevorzugt hätte." Er blinzelte gegen die Dunkelheit, als er jedoch einsah, dass er nichts sehen konnte, wandte er sich seinem Sohn zu. „Was ist los?" Bevor Harry seinen Mund überhaupt öffnen konnte, fuhr James fort, „Und sag mir nicht, nichts ist los. Ich mag dich noch nicht so gut wie deine Freunde oder deine eigenen Eltern kennen, aber ich bin nicht blind und ich _kann_ sehen, wenn meinen Sohn etwas bedrückt. Also, was ist es?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Es sind so viele kleine Dinge, die mich stören…"

„Und etwas großes, wenn ich nicht Unrecht habe. Siehst du, ich glaube, ich kenne dich schon besser, als du denkst." James grinste, als er den erstaunten Blick auf dem Gesicht seines erwachsenen Sohnes sah. „Manchmal, wenn wir reden, habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mir unbedingt etwas sagen willst, es aber nicht kannst, aus Angst, dass es etwas verändern könnte. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es uns eines Tages sagen kannst, sobald Albus endlich herausfindet, welche Konsequenzen eure Reise wirklich hat."

Harry konnte seinen Vater nur anstarren. Immer wenn er ihn in den Erinnerungen von den Menschen gesehen hatte, die ihn kannten, hatte er ihn nie so einfühlsam gesehen. Dies war eine ganz neue Seite an seinem Vater, die er gerade kennen lernte. Während James Worte langsam einsackten, erschienen viele andere in seinem Kopf, also sprudelte es nach einer kurzen Stille heraus, „Dumbledore verheimlicht euch auch etwas."

„Ich weiß", sagte James bloß und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. „Aber ich vertraue Albus und glaube, dass am Ende alles gut wird. Ich bin mir noch nicht mal sicher, ob ich das, was er vor uns verheimlicht, überhaupt hören möchte, ob ich dazu bereit bin. Aber er wird es uns sagen, wenn er denkt, dass es soweit ist."

„Bist du nicht wütend auf ihn, dass er Geheimnisse hat, die euch etwas angehen?"

„Wütend auf ihn? Nein. Ich weiß, dass seine Nachrichten keine guten sind, und ich will mein Leben mit Lily und dem kleinen Harry so lange wie möglich genießen. Wenn ich eines in den letzten Jahren gelernt habe, dann ist es im Jetzt zu leben. Nutze den Augenblick, da du nicht weißt, ob du den nächsten Tag erleben wirst. Wenn Voldemort oder einige seiner Todesser sich auf einmal entscheiden, mich morgen umzubringen, will ich mit dem Wissen sterben, dass ich nicht einen einzigen Moment in meinem Leben verschwendet habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so leben würde, wenn ich wüsste, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren wird." James schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, so will ich nicht sterben..."

Harry konnte seinen Vater in diesem Moment nicht anschauen, nicht nach diesen Worten. War Harrys Reaktion auf die Prophezeiung überzogen? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit der Prophezeiung immer in seinen Gedanken, die ihn immer und immer wieder daran erinnerte, dass es eines Tages dazu kommen würde, _zu töten oder getötet zu werden_, ein normales Leben zu leben. Wären die letzten paar Jahre anders gewesen, wenn Dumbledore ihm nie von der Prophezeiung erzählt hätte? Wäre es anders gewesen, wenn er davon gewusst hätte, seit er von seiner wahren Herkunft erfahren hatte? Natürlich wäre es anders gewesen, sowohl zum besseren als auch zum schlechteren. Wenn er von der Prophezeiung nicht gewusst hätte, hätte er Voldemort wahrscheinlich trotzdem umbringen wollen, aber er hätte nicht die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern getragen, das Wissen, dass, wenn er versagt, die Welt höchstwahrscheinlich verloren war. Wenn er jedoch den Inhalt der Prophezeiung von Anfang an gewusst hätte, dann hätte er sich wahrscheinlich nie mit Ron und Hermine angefreundet. Er hätte alleine sein wollen, alleine trainieren, kämpfen und sterben wollen, sodass keiner um ihn trauern musste.

„Verstehst du, was ich meine", fragte James, als der Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht ihm sagte, dass er seine Worte verstanden hatte. „Ich war in Wahrsagen nie gut gewesen, aber ich weiß, dass Gott, oder wer auch immer da oben ist, einen Plan für uns alle hat und ich bemitleide die, die schon wissen, was das Schicksal für sie geplant hat." Er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und ging an ihm vorbei. „Denk mal darüber nach."

Als Harry hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm wieder schloss, schlich sich ein leises Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Sein Vater hatte Recht, und obwohl Harry wusste, dass die Chancen, dass er nicht überleben würde, höher als fünfzig Prozent war, entschloss er sich jetzt, dass er aus der Zeit, die er noch hatte, das beste machen würde. Er würde diese Existenzebene nicht verlassen, ohne etwas zu hinterlassen. Solange er noch am Leben war, würde er versuchen zu leben.

_Denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt._

Er würde es allen zeigen, vor allem Voldemort, dass er sein Leben nicht von so einer Prophezeiung bestimmen lässt!

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf und einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, nahm Harry das Glas vom Schreibtisch und verließ sein Zimmer, um seinen Freunden bei _seiner_ Geburtstagsfeier Gesellschaft zu leisten.


	14. Die Einführungsfeier

**A/N: Danke, danke, danke, das ihr der Story immer noch treu bleibt, obwohl ich momentan wirklich nicht die Schnellste bin! Hatte das Kapitel schon etwas länger fertig, es musste aber noch von TigereYe probegelesen werden, deswegen hatte es noch ein bisschen länger gedauert. Aber ich glaube, ihr wollt alle lieber ein qualitatives gutes Kapitel, anstatt, dass ich einfach nur etwas hinkritzle, oder? Außerdem gibt es wirklich noch andere Gründe, und die werden erst mal bis Anfang März anhalten – ich habe nämlich angefangen, für meine schriftliche Abschlussprüfung in meinem Ausbildungsberuf zu lernen und das nimmt täglich ein bis zwei Stunden in Anspruch (und das nach der Arbeit). Wenn man dazu noch bedenkt, dass ich mehrmals wöchentlich ins Fitnessstudio gehe und ab und an auch nur mich auf dem Sofa vom Fernsehen berieseln lassen möchte, bleibt mir überwiegend nur das Wochenende zum Schreiben. Und da dürft ihr auch nicht vergessen, dass ich auch noch andere Stories habe, die ich auch mal updaten möchte…**

**So, lange Rede kurzer Sinn – ich hoffe, ihr versteht meine Gründe, denn ein guter Abschluss ist momentan ehrlich gesagt wichtiger, als Fanfictions zu schreiben, so sehr ich das auch bereue. Ich hoffe aber, dass sich ab März (die Prüfungen liegen am 2. und 3. März – und am 3. soll ich abends noch zum Wise Guys Konzert! freu) alles wieder ein bisschen normalisieren wird. Ich muss nämlich gleich auch noch wieder lernen, bevor ich mich entspannen kann. **

**Okay, nun aber zu euren Fragen – mal sehen, welche ich beantworten kann. **

- **der erste Unterricht der vier wird im nächsten Kapitel behandelt**

- **die Potters werden tatsächlich weniger vorkommen, aber nicht in Vergessenheit geraten**

- **sie werden auch noch von der Prophezeiung erfahren – ich verrate aber nicht, wann und von wem**

- **Dinge, die mit Voldemort zu tun haben, werden natürlich auch noch passieren (wie eigentlich in jedem Harry Potter Buch)**

- **ob die anderen drei noch von der Prophezeiung erfahren, verrate ich nicht**

- **genauso wenig werde ich verraten, ob Harry seine Eltern warnen wird – würde ja die ganze Spannung rausnehmen**

**So, alles mehr oder weniger beantwortet? Weitere Fragen sind gerne gesehen, nur ob ihr zufriedenstellende Antworten bekommen werdet, ist ungewiss. grins**

**Und nun ab zum Kapitel!**

* * *

**Kapitel 14: Die Einführungsfeier**

Harry wurde in seinem jungen Leben schon vieles genannt. Er war der geliebte Sohn von Lily und James Potter gewesen, _Der Junge, der überlebte, _einfach _Junge_ oder der _Quälgeist, der vollkommen undankbar war_. Er war die Missgeburt, der Held, die Berühmtheit, der jüngste Sucher des Jahrhunderts, der Feind, der Champion, der Lügner, dann wieder Der Junge, der überlebte und später der Mann, der kämpfte. Aber niemals, nicht einmal in seiner Zeit als Anführer der DA, wurde er _Professor_ genannt, nicht bis heute.

Er schaute sich in der Großen Halle um und kaute nervös auf seinen Lippen. Die vier Haustische waren fein säuberlich aufgereiht und mit goldenen Kelchen und Tellern gedeckt. Leuchtende Kerzen schwebten gerade weit genug über den Tischen, sodass niemand sich aus Versehen verbrennt und die verzauberte Decke zeigte den sternenklaren Nachthimmel und den fast vollen Mond.

_Remus fühlt sich heute Abend bestimmt nicht wohl_, nahm Harry an, dieser Gedanke verflüchtigte sich jedoch schnell, als Ron ihn von der Seite anstieß und mit einem Nicken auf die hohen, hölzernen Türen wies. Sein rothaariger Freund sah um die Nase herum ein bisschen blass aus, also versuchte er ihn aufmunternd anzulächeln – versuchte war dabei das Schlagwort, denn Harry dachte, dass dieses Lächeln wohl eher einer Grimasse ähnelte. Er sah an Ron vorbei zu Draco, der, obwohl er einen vollständig ruhigen und gesammelten Eindruck vermittelte, auch ein bisschen blasser als sonst war. Die einzige der vier Zeitreisenden, die vollkommen unbeeindruckt von all dem zu sein schien, war Hermine, die sich nett mit Christophe Hayden über das anstehende Schuljahr unterhielt. Harry wusste, ihn sollte das nicht überraschen, dassHermine immerhin schon einen dreijährigen Vorsprung auf sie hatte.

Nachdem er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr geworfen und dann wieder zurück zum Eingang geschaut hatte, tauschte er mit Ron einen weiteren, ziemlich verzweifelten Blick aus. _Jeden Moment…_ Sobald Harry dieses Gedanken beendet hatte, öffneten sich die Türen und Schüler in jedem Alter strömten herein und setzten sich an ihre Tische. Er bemerkte sofort die beiden Rotschöpfe, die in der Mitte des Gryffindortisches saßen – der kleinere mit dem stämmigeren Körperbau und dem kurzen roten Haar musste Charlie Weasley sein und der andere sein älterer Bruder Bill. Der älteste der Weasley Brüder war schon ziemlich groß und es schien so, als ob er schon begonnen hatte, sein leuchtendes rotes Haar auf die Länge wachsen zu lassen, die seine Mutter später hassen würde. Es war schon lang genug um zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden zu werden, sodass die Strähnen, die noch nicht mit in das Haarband hineinpassten, frei vor seinen Ohren hingen.

„Mom und Dad haben mir erzählt, dass es Charlies drittes und Bills viertes Schuljahr ist", flüsterte Ron.

Nur einen kurzen Moment nachdem sich alle hingesetzt hatten, trat Professor McGonagall, gefolgt von einem Haufen ängstlich aussehender Erstklässler, durch die Doppeltüren. Harry beobachtete, wie sie sich ihre Umgebung und die Decke mit Verwunderung anschauten und erinnerte sich ganz klar an seine Gedanken und Gefühle, als er einer von ihnen gewesen war. Wie ängstlich er damals gewesen war! Angst davor, Magie, die er noch nicht kannte, vor der ganzen Schule vorzuführen oder davor gegen einen Troll zu kämpfen, um für ein Haus bestimmt zu werden. Er hatte damals wirklich nicht gewusst, was er zu erwarten hatte, so wie wahrscheinlich viele dieser Erstklässler. McGonagall stellte den vierbeinigen Hocker vor und legte den Sprechenden Hut darauf.

Wie er so sah, wie die Erstklässler und alle andere interessiert auf den Sprechenden Hut blickten, der in jedem Moment anfangen würde sein Lied zu singen, machte ihn ein bisschen nostalgisch. Sieben Jahre lang hatte er dort mit seinen Mitschülern gesessen und die Einführungsfeier genossen – nun, das war nicht ganz richtig. Er erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an den Anfang seines zweiten Schuljahres, als er und Ron den Zug verpasst und stattdessen den illegal verzauberten Ford Anglia von Rons Vater genommen hatten, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie von der Schule verwiesen worden wären, mussten jedoch nur nachsitzen und gleich nachdem sie in Snapes Büro gegessen hatte, zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Und dann, sein Besuch in McGonagalls Büro nach dem Dementor-Vorfall im Zug im dritten Schuljahr, als er die Zeremonie verpasst hatte. Doch außer den zwei Malen hatte Harry nicht eine einzige Einführungsfeier und Zeremonie verpasst.

Plötzlich brach die Große Halle, sowie alle Professoren am Lehrertisch außer ihm, in Applause aus und einen Moment lang war Harry verwirrt, sah dann aber, wie Professor McGonagall eine Rolle Pergament in ihren Händen hielt. War er tatsächlich so tief in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er das Lied des Sprechenden Huts verpasst hatte? Anscheinend… Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der eigentlichen Zeremonie zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass hier weniger Schüler waren, die verteilt werden sollten, als wie er elf Jahre alt gewesen war. Die Zahl der Erstklässler war ungefähr so hoch wie während seiner letzten zwei Schuljahre, als Voldemorts zweiter Aufstieg öffentlich wurde.

Nachdem _Zeller, Timothy_ nach Ravenclaw gewählt und von seinem Tisch empfangen wurde, entfernte Professor McGonagall den Hocker mit dem darauf liegenden Hut und nahm ihren Platz am Lehrertisch ein, gerade als Dumbledore aufstand um seine jährliche Rede zu halten.

„Willkommen!", begrüßte er die Schüler mit einem weiten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Da ich viel zu sagen habe und sehe, dass ihr fast am Verhungern seid, nachdem ihr sämtliche Süßigkeiten vom Hogwarts Express gegessen habt, sage ich jetzt erst mal nur eines – diringdibumbum!"

Wieder einmal brach die Halle in Applause und Gelächter aus, aber alle beruhigten sich schnell, als alle möglichen Speisen magisch auf dem Tisch erschienen und die Schüler und Lehrer herzlich ihre Teller füllten. Wenn diese ganze Situation anders gewesen wäre, hätte Harry dieses Festmahl durchaus genießen können, aber so wie es aussah, stocherte er nur mit seiner Gabel in seinen Bratkartoffeln und Schweinekoteletts herum. Sogar die Erstklässler aßen, als ob es nie wieder etwas zu Essen geben würde, nun, da die am aufregendsten Sache des Abends vorüber war. Nun ja, die aufregendste Sache für sie zumindest.

Nicht einmal schaute er von seinem Teller auf, aber er konnte ein paar Schüler in der Nähe vom Lehrertisch über die _neuen Professoren_ reden hören. Er war sich sicher, dass die meisten die Artikel im _Propheten_ gelesen hatten und fürchtete, was sie von ihm und den anderen hielten. Wenn sie dem _Propheten_ glaubten, würde es schwer werden, ihnen etwas beizubringen. Harry wusste selbst, wie schwer es war, etwas von einem Lehrer zu lernen, den man hasste – er hatte genug Erfahrung mit Snape und Umbridge. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Schüler ihnen eine Chance gaben, sich zu beweisen, egal wie schwer es in der momentanen Lage sein würde.

Viel zu früh für Harrys Geschmack, wurden die Tische geräumt und es wurde wieder ruhiger, als Dumbledore noch einmal aufstand. „Sehr gut, nun da wir alle satt und müde sind, möchte ich euch die üblichen Schulregeln bekannt geben. Erstklässler und auch ein paar Schüler aus höheren Schuljahren, sollten sich merken, dass der Verbotene Wald ist, wie sein Name schon sagt, verboten." Seine funkelnden blauen Augen wanderten einmal herum, bevor er fortfuhr. „Unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch hatmich gebeten zu verkünden, dass es nicht erlaubt ist, in den Pausen in den Gängen zu zaubern und dass in seinem Büro eine Liste mit allen verbotenen Gegenständen liegt, falls Ihr dort einmal reinschauen möchtet. Die Quidditch-Auswahl findet in zwei Wochen statt, die unserer neuer Fluglehrer beaufsichtigen wird. Er wird die Mannschaftskapitäne darüber informieren, wann ihre Auswahl stattfinden wird. Und schließlich, eine etwas freudigere Nachricht. Ich möchte euch jetzt unsere fünf neue Lehrer vorstellen. Zuerst wäre da einmal Professor Sybill Trelawney für Wahrsagen, die heute Abend nicht anwesend ist. Sie zog es lieber vor in ihrem Turm zu dinieren, sodass diese vielen Auras in der Großen Halle ihre Visionen nicht stören." Harry bemerkte ein leichtes Zucken von den Lippen des Schulleiters, als er dieses sagte, und einige andere Lehrer schnaubten, wobei Hermine die lauteste von ihnen war. „Und dann sind da vier neue Lehrer, von denen ihr bestimmt schon viel gehört und gelesen habt – wie auch immer, bevor ich sie euch vorstelle, muss ich noch etwas sagen. Ich habe dies bereits den Reportern mitgeteilt und nun erzähle ich es euch noch einmal – keiner von ihnen ist ein Todesser oder in irgendeiner Art in dem Angriff auf das Heim von den Herren Bill und Charlie Weasley involviert. Es ist sogar so, dass einer von ihnen mit der Familie Weasley verwandt ist. Dieser Gentleman ist Professor Ronald Weasley, unser neuer Fluglehrer."

Ron stand mit einem nervösen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auf und winkte den Schülern zu. Einige Mädchen, hauptsächlich die älteren, fingen an zu kichern und auf ihn zu zeigen, und Harry hoffte, dass sie nicht jedes Mal, wenn einer von ihnen vorgestellt wurde, so reagieren würden. Unglücklicherweise wurden seine Gebete nicht erhöht, da er dran war, sobald Ron sich wieder gesetzt hatte.

„Unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wird Professor Harry Potter sein. Einige der älteren Schüler könnten noch seinen Cousin James Potter kennen, wenn auch nicht in Person, sondern durch Erzählungen." Die Schüler, die von James und seinen Freunden gehört hatten und was sie in ihren Hogwartstagen angestellt hatten, applaudierten laut und wieder fingen die meisten der älteren Mädchen an mit ihren besten Freundinnen zu flüstern und hinter vorgehaltenen Händen zu kichern. Harry fühlte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden und bemerkte nur abwesend, wie er aufstand, den Schülern zunickte und sich wieder hinsetzte. Er war froh, als Dumbledore schließlich fortfuhr. „Professor Eirian Draconis wird euer neuer Meister der Zaubertränke sein und Hauslehrer von Slytherin (Draco erhielt fast die gleiche Reaktion wie Ron und Harry, schien sie aber offen zu genießen) und Professor Hermine Granger wird Professor McGonagall zumindest für das kommende Schuljahr in ihrer Position als Verwandlungsprofessor und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ersetzen."

Dieses Mal war es die männliche Bevölkerung von Hogwarts, die anfing zu pfeifen. Und wieder, im Gegensatz zu Ron und ihm, schien Hermine diese Aufmerksamkeit überhaupt nichts auszumachen. _Wahrscheinlich wieder diese drei Jahre, die sie uns voraus hat, _dachte Harry. _Zumindest scheint es so, als ob die meisten Schüler uns nicht hassen._

Nachdem er sie vorgestellt hatte, animierte Dumbledore die Schüler das Schullied zu singen (die Stimme des Schulleiters schien die lauteste zu sein, als er zu der Melodie von _O Fortuna_ aus der Oper _Carmina Burana_ sang), bevor er allen eine gute Nacht wünschte und die Vertrauensschüler die Schüler zu ihren Schlafsälen brachten.

Die Zeitreisenden entschuldigten sich auch schnell, als die anderen Professoren sich an den runden Tisch setzten, der plötzlich wieder vor dem Lehrertisch erschienen war, um noch etwas zu reden, und gingen zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Als Harry endlich in seinem warmen und bequemen Himmelbett lag, spielte er noch einmal alles durch, was an diesem Tag passiert war. Am nächsten Morgen war er früh aufgestanden, um noch ein letztes Mal gemeinsam mit seinen Eltern zu frühstücken, trotz der Tatsache, dass er erst wenige Stunden früher zu Bett gekommen war. Nach dem Frühstück hatte er auf den kleinen Harry aufgepasst, während James und Lily ihre Sachen zusammengesammelt und sie in zwei große Schrankkoffer verstaut hatten – einen für Lily und James und einen für die Spielsachen, Kleidung und andere Dinge für den kleinen Harry.

Es war um Mittag herum, dass es schließlich Zeit war sich zu verabschieden. Harry, seine Eltern und Freunde, Hagrid und Dumbledore hatten sich an den prunkvoll gefertigten Tore zum Hogwarts Grundstück versammelt und auf die Kutschen gewartet. Die Kutschen schienen für die meisten Schüler pferdelos zu sein, wurden aber in Wirklichkeit von Wesen gezogen, die Thestrale hießen. Nur Menschen, die schon mal Zeuge eines Todes waren, können sie sehen. Sie kam nur wenig später an; nach einer Umarmung von seiner Mutter und einem kräftigen Händedruck von seinem Vater (Hagrid hatte inzwischen die Koffer verstaut) setzten sie sich in die Kutsche und fuhren los.

Harry, Hermine und Ron hatte zugesagt, am Nachmittag zu helfen, die Große Halle für die Ankunft der Schüler zu dekorieren, doch nachdem sie damit fertig waren – es hatte nur eine halbe Stunde gedauert – waren sie zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Draco war dort gewesen, auf der Couch und wieder einmal in einem Buch über Zaubertränke vertieft, als sie durch das Loch hinter dem Portrait kletterten. Sobald Hermine eingetreten war, war sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden und nur Sekunden später mit ein paar Stücken Pergament, die sie sofort anfing zu studieren, als sie sich in einen der Sessel gesetzt hatte. Harry und Ron hatten nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und der Rotschopf hatte sein Schachbrett geholt. Draco hatte ihnen bald Gesellschaft geleistet und stachelte die Schachfiguren an, sich gegenseitig zu zerstören, egal welchem Team sie angehörten, so wie es Ron und Harry getan hatten, nur dass sie ihre eigenen Figuren angefeuert hatten. Hermine, die sich von dem Lärm von drei erwachsenen Männern, die die winzigen Figuren anschrieen als ob sie noch Erstklässler wären, hatte sich schnell in ihrem Zimmer zurückgezogen, wo sie ihre Notizen in Ruhe durchgehen konnte und war erst wieder herausgekommen, als es Zeit gewesen war, in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Mit den Gedanken bei der Einführungsfeier und den Reaktionen der Schüler, fing Harry endlich an einzuschlafen…

_Harry rannte, er rannte durch die Gänge des Schlosses, vorbei an Gemälden und Rüstungen, die anfingen zu kichern, lachen oder zu quietschen, als er an ihnen vorbeikam. Er schaute sich um und erkannte, sehr zu seinem Grausen, dass er seine Verfolger noch nicht abgehängt hatte. Kreischende und kichernde Mädchen, vom ersten bis zum siebten Schuljahr, waren hinter ihm her und riefen seinen Namen. Plötzlich, und gerade rechtzeitig, blieb er rutschend stehen, als riesige Schachfiguren ihm den Weg versperrten. Er wandte seinen Kopf zur linken und rechten Seite, auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg, und wie durch Magie, verschwand unerwartet eine Wand und er konnte dort nun Treppen sehen. Die Treppe heruntereilend kam er in eine große Halle, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der Fußboden war aus schwarzem Marmor und hohe, schwarze Steinsäulen stützen die schwere Steindecke. _

_„Oh, mein kleiner Harry… Er wird von so vielen Mädchen gejagt…"_

_Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, wo er die Stimme hörte, und war überrascht, dort, nur etwa fünf Meter von sich entfernt, seine Eltern zu sehen. Lily hielt den kleinen Harry in ihren Armen und sie trugen alle drei schwarze Umhänge. __„Mom? Dad? __Wa…?"_

_Bevor er die Frage ganz stellen konnte, hatten die Mädchen ihn eingeholt und zwei von ihnen drückten ihn in einen Thron nieder, der vorher noch nicht dort gewesen war. Verdutzt saß er dort und beobachtete wie die Mädchen, die jetzt auch alle schwarze Umhänge trugen, zu seinen Eltern gingen und sich hinknieten._

_„Es tut mir Leid, mein Lord." Urplötzlich kniete eine weitere Person zwischen ihm und allen anderen, gekleidet wie sie mit einer weißen Maske auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich habe versucht reinzukommen, war aber nicht in der Lage, ihn zu überzeugen, mich einzustellen."_

_„Du hast mich enttäuscht", hörte Harry sich sagen und seine eigene, zischende Stimme jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Crucio…"_

_Der Fluch war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber hatte dennoch den gewünschten Effekt. Der Mann am Boden fing an zu schreien und sich zu winden, zog sich aber wieder zurück in eine kniende Position, als der Fluch aufgehoben wurde. „Mein Lord", keuchte er. „Ich habe wahrscheinlich andere Nachrichten, um mein Versagen gutzumachen. Was der _Prophet_ geschrieben hat, ist wahr. Dumbledore hat die vier Fremden als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Fliegen eingestellt. Ich sah auch einen von ihnen und er hat eine bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit zu James Potter. Dumbledore erzählte mir, dass sie Cousins seien, aber es gibt keinen Potter, der so sehr wie er aussieht. Ich glaube, dieser andere Potter könnte eine Bedrohung darstellen."_

_„Was schlägst du vor?" Die zischende Stimme klang zumindest teilweise erfreut mit dieser Entwicklung._

_„Der alte Narr bot an mir Bescheid zu sagen, wenn eine Stelle offen wird, die meinen Anforderungen entspricht."_

_„Dann glaube ich, weißt du, was du zu tun hast."_

_„Ja, mein Lord." Der Mann mühte sich auf seine Beine zu kommen und ging dann mit einem leichten Hinken durch einen Gang, den die anderen Personen in der Halle für ihn freigemacht hatten._

_„Oh, und Severus?", hörte Harry sich selber rufen. Der Mann hielt an und drehte sich um. „Du weißt, dass, wenn du mich wieder enttäuschst, es nicht du sein wirst, der den Cruciatus erleiden wird."_

_Severus Snapes ganzer Körper verspannte sich und ein Bild von einer zierlichen und hübschen Frau mit aschblonden Haaren und einem kleinen Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren flammte vor Harrys innerem Auge auf._

Mit diesem Bild frisch vor seinen Augen wachte Harry schlagartig auf. Er versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Gedanken zu schützen. Der höllische Schmerz in seiner Narbe klang ab und Harry konnte sich endlich entspannen. Es war schon lange her, seit er das letzte Mal so in Voldemorts Kopf gewesen war und war nicht mehr daran gewohnt, wie sein Körper auf diese Besuche reagierte. Vielleicht sollte er wieder anfangen, Okklumentik zu benutzen, um seinen Geist aus Voldemorts herauszuhalten, und wahrscheinlich auch andersherum – er hatte noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer, wie die Verbindung in dieser Zeit funktionierte. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, den Voldemort aus seiner Zeit zu besiegen, wenn er den aus dieser Zeit studierte, falls – nein, wenn sie endlich einen Weg gefunden hatten zurückzugehen.

Auf alle Fälle hatte er etwas Wichtiges herausgefunden – Snape war schon ein Todesser. Unglücklicherweise hatte er nicht herausgefunden, ob Peter auch schon einer war. Aber vielleicht würde er das noch, wenn er die Okklumentik nicht benutzte. Das war nur ein weiterer Grund seinen Freunden und Dumbledore nichts von der Verbindung zu diesem Voldemort zu erzählen – sie würden nur sagen, er sollte eine Gedanken schützen. Wie auch immer, Harry glaubte, dass er endlich in der Lage war, zu unterscheiden, ob dass, was er sah, wirklich passierte oder nur ein Trick war. Und das Bild der Frau und des Mädchens, dass Voldemort von Snape erhalten hatte, war real.

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd kroch Harry aus dem Bett und zog seine schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Sweatshirt über. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass es drei Uhr morgens war, zu früh um aufzustehen, aber er konnte auch nicht mehr schlafen. So ergriff er seinen Zauberstab, nachdem er seine Stiefel angezogen hatte, murmelte „Lumos", und schlich sich aus seinem Zimmer und in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Das ganze Schloss war still und aus der Gewohnheit heraus wünschte Harry sich, er hätte seinen Tarnumhang dabei, als er sich plötzlich erinnerte, dass er jetzt ein Professor war und sich nicht rechtfertigen musste. Dieser Gedanke brachte ein leises Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, das nur breiter wurde, als er sah, wie eine Katze um die Ecke schlich, wahrscheinlich um Filch Bescheid zu sagen, dass jemand in den Gängen herumwandert. Und Harry hatte Recht – nur ein paar Minuten später kam Filch um eine andere Ecke, Laterne in der Hand und murmelte, „Ja, meine Liebe… Jemand ist nahe, jemand ist…"

„Hallo Mr. Filch", grüßte Harry ihn freundlich und gab sich die größte Mühe das schelmische Lächeln, das drohte, auf seinem Gesicht zu erscheinen, zu unterdrücken.

„Oh, Professor, es tut mir Leid… Ich dachte, sie wären ein Schüler… Sie haben hier nicht zufällig einen gesehen?" Der leicht hoffnungsvolle Ausdruck auf Filchs Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als Harry seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Nun denn, komm, Mrs. Norris, es müssen hier ein paar Schüler aus ihren Betten sein…", brummelte er und ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.

Wieder einmal seinen Kopf schüttelnd, lief Harry ein paar weitere Minuten durch die Hallen Hogwarts und hielt schließlich vor eine hölzernen Tür an, die er öffnete. Der muffige Geruch von Büchern erreichte sofort seine Nase und er ging durch die Regalreihen bis er die Abteilung mit den Jahrbüchern erreicht hatte. Er hielt die Spitze seines Zauberstabs dicht an die Rücken der Bücher um die Jahrgänge zu lesen, zog die von 1973 bis 1978 heraus und zündete eine der Laternen auf einem Tisch an. Der Stuhl kratzte auf dem Steinboden, als er ihn herauszog und als er das erste Buch öffnete, wirbelte Staub auf, was Harry ein bis zweimal niesen ließ. „Gesundheit", murmelte er zu sich selbst und fing endlich an, durch das Buch zu blättern.

Da er jede Seite und jedes Foto ganz genau ansah, dauerte es eine Weile, bis er eines durchhatte und dann noch eines. Es war in dem dritten Buch, wo plötzlich die gleiche aschblonde Frau, die er schon in der Winkelgasse und diese Nacht in seiner Vision gesehen hatte, nur fünf Jahr jünger, zu ihm aus einem der Bilder aufschaute. Einen Moment lang hatte sie einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf ihrem schwarzweißen Gesicht, als er sie anstarrte, winkte ihm dann aber lächelnd zu. Er lächelte zurück und schaute dann auf den Namen, der unter dem Foto stand – _Clara Kensington, Ravenclaw, Beste UTZ-Ergebnisse: Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Alte Runen; Erwartungen übertroffen in Geschichte der Zauberei, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlungen._

Und dann, unter all diesen Fakten, stand noch eine Notiz. Harry blickte auf ein anderes Foto und sah, dass dort auch eine war, bevor sich seine Augen wieder auf Clara richteten. Es war eine Nachricht von den besten Freunden der Person (in diesem Fall Clara) – _Wir sind uns sicher, dass wir nie verstehen werden, warum gerade er, aber mögest du mit Sev das Glück finden._

Also war es wahr. Diese Frau und Snape waren in der Schule, und sogar noch nachdem er seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, da er etwa zwei Jahre älter als sie sein müsste, ein Paargewesen und jetzt waren sie verheiratet und hatten ein Kind. _Und ein weiteres ist auf dem Weg._ Er erinnerte sich, wie er sie und das kleine Mädchen in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte. Nun, das war etwas, was er erst mal verarbeiten musste – er hatte nie gewusst, dass Snape verheiratet gewesen war. Zumindest wusste Harry jetzt, wo er sie schon mal gesehen haben muss – es musste in einer der Okklumentikstunden gewesen sein, als er unerwartet in Snapes Gedanken eingedrungen war. Er fragte sich nur, was passiert war, dass sie sich getrennt hatten. Sie schien glücklich gewesen zu sein, als er sie gesehen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie herausgefunden, dass ihr Mann ein Todesser war – sie sah absolut nicht nach einem aus und er hatte auch kein Dunkles Mal auf ihrem Arm gesehen. Es war möglich, aber er würde die Wahrheit wohl nie herausfinden. Es war immerhin Snapes Angelegenheit, nicht seine. Harry hatte herausfinden wollen, wer diese mysteriöse Frau war und die Dinge, die er herausgefunden hatte, waren höchstinteressant. Aber er würde seinen Freunden davon nicht erzählen – falls der Snape in seiner Zeit Clara und dieses Mädchen, Jocelyn, geheim halten wollte, dann sei es so.

Mit diesem Gedanken schloss Harry das Buch, stellte die anderen wieder in das Regal und klemmte das aus dem Jahr 1975 unter seinem Arm. Nachdem er die Laterne erloschen hatte, erleuchtete wieder die Spitze seines Zauberstabs und machte sich durch die dunklen Hallen von Hogwarts wieder auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass, jetzt, wo er sich von seiner Vision wieder beruhigt hatte, er noch ein bisschen Schlaf kriegen würde, bevor er wieder aufstehen müsste. Der nächste Tag versprach anstrengend zu werden.


	15. Stell dich deinen Ängsten

**A/N: So, hier ist endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel, wieder von meiner tollen Beta Claudia korrekturgelesen! Ich danke ihr ganz doll und auch euch, für eure Reviews! Nur noch zwei Wochen, dann habe ich endlich meine Prüfungen und danach, habe ich hoffentlich wieder ein bisschen mehr Zeit zum schreiben, denn glaubt mir, mir macht das ganze Lernen langsam auch keinen Spaß mehr und ich erwische mich mehr und mehr dabei, dass ich etwas finde, das mich davon ablenkt… Aber bald geschafft, ein Ende ist in Sicht, wenn es auch erst nur die schriftliche Prüfung ist… Mündliche ist am 20. oder 21. Juni, also noch schön lange hin…**

**Es freut mich auch, dass ihr noch immer Gefallen an der Geschichte habt. Ein paar von euch scheinen ja schon ein paar Ideen zu haben, wie es weitergehen wird, aber ich verrate nichts! Meine Lippen sind versiegelt, aber wenn ihr sonst fragen habt, könnt ihr sie gerne loswerden! **

**Eine kleine Sache noch, die _ina_ aufgefallen ist, nämlich die Sache mit dem Stuhl… Es gibt unterschiedliche Ansichten, was die Beinzahl des Stuhls angeht… Ich hab vor einiger Zeit noch mal nachgeforscht und ich meine, im ersten Buch hat der Stuhl drei und um vierten auf einmal vier Beine – ups – zumindest in den englischen Fassungen, die ich eigentlich nur habe… Also, entweder wurde der Stuhl mal einfach ausgetauscht, weil der morsch war oder so oder ich weiß auch nicht. Zumindest erkenne ich beide Aussagen als richtig an – drei oder vier Beine, ist das im Grunde nicht auch egal...**

**So, nun will ich euch aber wirklich nicht länger warten lassen! Bin gespannt, wer von euch die Nummer 100 sein wird (Wahnsinn, fast die 100 Reviews voll!)! Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 15: Stell dich deinen Ängsten**

„Verflucht noch mal, Harry, wach auf!"

Harry zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und betete, dass das Klopfen an seiner Tür aufhören würde. Er hatte das Gefühl, er hätte überhaupt noch nicht geschlafen und das Einzige, was er jetzt tun wollte, war sich noch einmal umzudrehen, um dann bis Mittag oder länger zu schlafen, ohne von irgendwas oder irgendwen gestört zu werden.

„Harry, die erste Stunde fängt in etwa dreißig Minuten an!" Dies war Hermine, die versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Er vertraute ihr, da sie diejenige war, die sein Gewissen anspricht und ihn erinnern lässt, was für ein Tag heute war. Es würde sicherlich keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, wenn er zu seinem ersten Arbeitstag als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu spät war.

„Ich bin schon wach! Ich bin wach",grummelte er, als er die Decke zurückzog, schwang seine Beine über die Kante des Bettes und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, um den Schlaf aus seinen Augen zu reiben. Er griff nach seiner Uhr auf dem Nachttisch und tatsächlich bemerkte er fluchend, dass nicht einmal mehreine halbe Stunde Zeit war, bis die erste Stunde begann. Nicht genug Zeit um zu duschen _und_ zu frühstücken! „Geht schon mal vor", rief er durch die geschlossene Tür, während er gleichzeitig seine Kleidung zusammensammelte und ins Bad verschwand. „Ich treffe euch beim Mittagessen." Das einzige, was er noch hörte, bevor er die Tür zum Bad zuwarf, war ein gedämpftes _Okay_ von Ron und ein _Sei nicht zu spät_ von Hermione.

Als Harry zwanzig Minuten lang in seinem neuen Klassenraum saß, protestierte sein Magen kräftig und er fragte sich, ob es die richtige Idee gewesen war, das Frühstück zu überspringen. Vielleicht hätte sein Magen dann aber noch mehr protestiert, da er noch immer ziemlich nervös war, was diese ganze Lehrersache anging. In weniger als zehn Minuten würden die Schüler – viertes Schuljahr Gryffindor und Ravenclaw – in dieses Klassenzimmer strömen und von ihm erwarten, dass er ihnen etwas Interessantes beibrachte. Er hatte mit Dumbledore nicht über seinen Plan gesprochen und hoffte, dass die Schüler nicht – zu sehr – ausrasteten.

Gerade als er seine Augen noch einmal über die paar Notizen, die er für diese Klasse vorbereitet hatte, gleiten ließ, traten die ersten Schüler in das Klassenzimmer. Harry war erfreut zu bemerken, dass Bill Weasley einer von ihnen war und dass sie ihn freundlich grüßten. Er lächelte zurück, besonders, als sie sich in die ersten Reihen setzten, und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Notizen zu. Um die Nervosität und das merkwürdige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ein bisschen zu bekämpfen, als langsam mehr und mehr Schüler das Klassenzimmer füllten, ordnete er ein paar Papiere um, bis der letzte da war und es Zeit war, dass die Stunde beginnen sollte .

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs schloss Harry die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und stand mit einem Stück Pergament, auf dem die Namen der Schüler aufgelistet waren, auf. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass wirklich jeder da war, legte er das Stück Pergament weg und trat vor seinen Tisch, lehnte sich dagegen und kreuzte die Arme gelassen über seiner Brust. Wenn er sich nur so gelassen fühlte, wie er erscheinen wollte!

„Guten Morgen, alle zusammen", begrüßte er sie, mit dem Gefühl, dass jemand ihn würgte. „Wie Ihr Schulleiter Ihnen gestern Abend schon erzählt hat, ist mein Name Professor Potter und ich werde dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Heute möchte ich mit etwas Leichterem anfangen und später auf etwas Neues übergehen. Deswegen möchte ich Sie bitten, die Zauberstäbe und Bücher wegzulegen. Sie werden sie nicht brauchen." Er bemerkte die verwirrten Blicke der Schüler, als ob sie ihn fragten, ob ihm das wirklich ernst war, dass sie weder Zauberstäbe noch Bücher brauchten. Harry drehte sich aber trotzdem um und ging auf etwas, das von einem schwarzen Tuch verdeckt war, zu. Harry sah ein, dass sie jedes Recht hatten, verwirrt zu sein, da es in diesem Fach ziemlich unüblich war, keines der beiden Gegenstände zu benutzen. Er grinste erwartungsvoll und fragte sich, wie die Klasse wohl reagieren würde, zog das Tuch weg und legte eine klappernde Truhe offen. „Kann mir jemand sagen, was sich hier drin befindet?" Einige Hände wurden erhoben und er nahm ein blondes Ravenclaw Mädchen dran. „Miss Hawkins, bitte."

„Ich glaube, es ist Irrwicht, Sir", antwortete das Mädchen.

Harry lächelte sie an und bemerkte langsam, wie sich seine Nervosität verflüchtigte. „Das stimmt. Kannst du mir auch sagen, was ein Irrwicht ist?"

Nickend erklärte das Mädchen, „Ein Irrwicht bevorzugt gewöhnlich dunkle und geschlossene Plätze wie Truhen und Schränke. Kein anderer kennt seine wahre Form, da er sich verwandelt, sobald er jemanden trifft."

„Gut. Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw. Und jetzt, weiß jemand anderes, was für eine Form ein Irrwicht annimmt, wenn er sich verwandelt?" Wieder konnte Harry viele Hände in der Luft sehen, entschloss sich dieses Mal jedoch für jemanden von Gryffindor. „Mr. Weasley."

„Das ist unterschiedlich. Ein Irrwicht wird gewöhnlich zu dem, was die Person am meisten fürchtet."

„Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Hat jemand schon mal gesehen, wie sein Irrwicht aussieht?", fragte Harry als nächstes und war überrascht, als die meisten Schüler ihre Köpfe schüttelten. „Aber Sie haben Irrwichte doch letztes Jahr durchgenommen, richtig?" Dieses Mal nickten sie alle. Das verwirrte ihn – er hatte sich aus jedem Schuljahr den Lehrplan für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durchgelesen und wusste, dass die Schüler gewöhnlich im dritten Schuljahr ihrem ersten Irrwicht begegnen sollten. „Warum hat Ihr letzter Professor Ihnen keinen gezeigt?"

„Ich glaube, er hatte Angst", antwortete ein ängstlich aussehender blasser Ravenclaw Junge mit braunem Haar, fast flüsternd. Wie auch immer, da die Klasse unglaublich ruhig war, hörte Harry es.

„Warum sollte er vor einem Irrwicht Angst haben?"

Als er plötzlich die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse auf sich spürte, schien es, als ob der Junge versuchte, mit den Schatten hinter seinem Tisch eins zu werden. „V-vielleicht weil e-er dachte, dass- dass u-unsere größte A-angst…" Seine Stimme wurde sehr leise, als er die nächsten Worte murmelte. „Sie-wissen-schon-wer sein würde."

„Verzeihen Sie mir… Wer?" Obwohl Harry ganz klar gehört hatte, was dieser Junge gemurmelt hatte, dachte er, dass er endlich die beste Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, das Thema anzusprechen, was er in dieser Klasse beginnen wollte. Er wusste, dass es ein bisschen grausam war, ihn das durchmachen zu lassen, aber er hatte sich selbst ein Ziel gesetzt, dass er erreichen wollte, also musste er die Schüler ein bisschen unter Druck setzen.

„Sie-wissen-schon-wer", wiederholte der Junge, etwaslauter dieses Mal. Als der Junge jedoch den verwirrten Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Professors sah, fing er an, ein bisschen sauer zu werden. „Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, wissen Sie?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte, das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht fern zu halten. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, von wem Sie sprechen."

„Aber jeder kennt Sie-wissen-wen!", rief ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor mit langem, kastanienbraunem Haar, das neben Bill saß, aus. „Wie können Sie ihn nicht kennen?"

„Hat dieser Sie-wissen-wer einen Namen?", fragte Harry und beobachtete mit einem selbstzufriedenem inneren Grinsen, wie einige der Schüler zurückschreckten.

„E-einen Namen?", stotterte ein andere Schüler, ein Ravenclaw.

„Ja, Sie haben einen Namen, Ihre Klassenkameraden haben alle Namen und ich habe einen. Also, warum sollte er nicht auch einen haben?" Einige Schüler fingen an, aufgeregt miteinander zu flüstern, aber Harry glaubte nicht, dass einer von ihnen mutig genug sein würde, um das zu sagen, war er hören wollte – noch nicht. Er schaute sich im Klassenraum um und bemerkte auch, dass einige Schüler in ihren Sitzen zurückgewichen war, als ob sie darauf hoffen würden, somit unbemerkt zu bleiben und nicht von ihm aufgerufen zu werden. Aber dann sah er ihn, den gleichen schüchternen und irgendwie furchtsamen Ravenclaw Jungen von vorhin, der langsam und zögerlich seine Hand hob. „Ja… Wie war Ihr Name?"

„B-Bejamin", antwortete er. „B-Benjamin Linford, Sir."

„Benjamin, können Sie meine Frage beantworten?"

Alle Köpfe wandten sich dem Jungen zu, als er ganz eben nickte. „I-Ich habe, b-bevor ich n-nach H-Hogwarts kam, in einem B-Buch gelesen, dass e-er e-einst als T-Tom R-Riddle bekannt war."

Harry warf ihm ein ehrliches und ermutigendes Lächeln zu. „Sie stammen aus einer Muggelfamilie, habe ich Recht?" Wieder nickte Benjamin bloß. „Ich bin beeindruckt. Sie haben wirklich ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht. Das ist sehr mutig, besonders da Muggel seine Hauptopfer sind. Zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw dafür." Sich der gesamten Klasse wieder zuwendend, fuhr Harry fort, „Nun, wie Sie wahrscheinlich schon annehmen, wusste ich von Anfang an, von wem Sie sprachen. Ich wollte nur, dass Sie seinen Namen aussprechen, was Mr. Linford getan hat, zumindest einen seiner Namen. Ja, Tom Vorlost Riddle ist der Mann, der später als der bekannt wurde, den Sie so sehr fürchten – Voldemort."

Jeder einzelne Schüler in der Klasse zuckte zusammen, als er den Namen aussprach, und einige konnten einen leisen Schrei nicht unterdrücken oder ließen etwas fallen. Das war eine Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte und in seinem Unterricht verringern, wenn nicht sogar ganz loswerden wollte. In seiner eigenen Zeit war dieses noch immer eine zu gewöhnliche Reaktion, egal wie sehr er oder die anderen, die es _wagten_ den Namen zu sagen, versuchten, sie zu überzeugen, dass es sinnlos war, einen Namen zu fürchten.

„_Voldemort_ (wieder zuckten alle zusammen) war einst ein normaler Junge, der seinen Brief von Hogwarts bekam und dann zu dieser Schule kam, wie Sie. Aber ich nehme an, dass sie das schon wissen. Was sie jedoch wahrscheinlich nicht wissen, ist, dass Voldemort kein reinblütiger Zauberer ist, wie alle annehmen. Nein", stellte Harry klar, als die meisten Schüler ihn ungläubig ansahen, „Tom Riddles Vater war ein Muggel und seine Mutter eine Hexe, was aus ihm einen Halbblüter macht. Sein Vater verließ seine Mutter, als er herausfand, dass diese eine Hexe war und seine Mutter starb während der Geburt, was ihren neugeborenen Sohn in ein Muggel Waisenheim brachte. Tom hasste es dort, hasste seinen Muggelvater und fing an die Muggel im Allgemeinen zu verabscheuen. Ich glaube, er sah die Magie als Chance zu entkommen, zu beweisen, dass er besser war als alle Muggel und um ihm zu helfen alles zu rächen, was ihm die Muggel jemals angetan hatten."

Alles zu rächen, was ihm die Muggel jemals angetan haben… Harry kannte dieses Verlangen nur allzu gut, konnte allerdings dieser Verlockung, die Magie gegen die Dursleys zu verwenden, immer widerstehen, da er wusste, dass es nicht nur _falsch_ war, sondern auch, dass das einzige, was die Dursleys wahrscheinlich verdienten, Mitleid war – Mitleid dafür, dass sie sehr armselige Muggel waren. Doch wusste Harry im tiefen Inneren seines Herzen, dass er wahrscheinlich zu einem zweiten Tom Riddle geworden wäre, wären Ron und Hermine nicht gewesen, die ihm bei allem seit seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts zur Seite gestandenhatten. _Voldemort hätte bestimmt einen Freudentanz aufgeführt_, dachte Harry verbittert. _Der einzige, der ihn besiegen kann, auf seiner Seite und für seine Sache kämpfend…_

Wie Sie sehen", fuhr er nach kurzem Zögern fort, um die Informationen versickern zu lassen, „Voldemort ist nur ein Zauberer – ein mächtiger, das gebe ich zu – aber er ist einfach nur das. Ihm war in seiner Kindheit mehr als einmal Unrecht angetan worden und das hat den Mann geformt, vor dem Sie jetzt solche Angst haben. Ich sage nicht, dass Sie ihn nicht fürchten sollen, aber dadurch, dass Sie seinen _Namen_ fürchten, verleihen Sie ihm nur noch mehr Macht über Sie."

„Aber er hat so viele Leute getötet, Zauberer, Hexen und Muggel", widersprach ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen aus Gryffindor.

„Das hat er und er wird noch mehr töten. Bis er aufgehalten wird, werden noch mehrere Menschen sterben müssen", erzählte Harry ihr frei heraus, bevor er seufzte und sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar fuhr. „Hat jemand von Ihnen jemals von einem Mann namens Hitler gehört?"

„War er nicht der Muggel, der während Grindewalds Terrorherrschaft gelebt hat?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme von hinten.

„Ja, das war er, aber wissen Sie auch, dass zu der gleichen Zeit, in der Grindewald die Zauberwelt terrorisiert hat, Hitler mit weiten Teilen der Muggelwelt Krieg führte, wo dieser Krieg als zweiter Weltkrieg bekannt war und somit für den Tod von hunderttausenden Soldaten und Unschuldigen verantwortlich war, viel mehr als Voldemort jemals getötet hat? Adolf Hitlers Ziel unterschied sich gar nicht so sehr von Voldemorts. Er war davon überzeugt, dass nur eine Rasse, die arische Rasse, dafür bestimmt war, zu überleben, also befahl er den Tod von allen, die nicht von jener Herkunft waren, wobei seine Hauptopfer die Juden waren. Er deportierte sie zu genannten Konzentrationslagern, wo die Männer und Frauen arbeiten mussten. Die Alten und die Kinder, die deportiert wurden, wurden in Gaskammern getötet, genauso wie jeder, der sich gegen Hilters Regime aussprach."

Harry war erfreut, als ihm auffiel, dass die Klasse ihm gebannt zuhörte, und einige sich sogar Notizen machten. Er wollte gerade wieder seinen Mund öffnen, als Benjamin Linfords Hand wieder in die Luft ragte. Er nickte ihm zu, und forderte ihn auf, das zu sagen, was immer er auch sagen wollte.

„Aber warum Juden?"

„Weil er vor ihnen Angst hatte", antwortete Harry bloß. Auf die verdutzten Blicke der Schüler hin, lächelte er sie traurig an. „Als er ein Kind war, hatte er vor ihnen Angst, weil sie anders waren. Sie trugen meist nur schwarze Kleidung und die Männer hatten sehr oft lange Bärte, die sie von den anderen unterschieden. Er hatte sie nicht verstanden und das, zusätzlich zu ihrer Erscheinung, hatte ihm Angst gemacht."

Er setzte sich auf seinen Tisch und blickte einen Moment lang gedankenvoll drein, bevor er hinzufügte, „Sehen Sie, Eindrücke von anderen Personen und Rassen können eine Person formen, ihm helfen, das zu bekommen, was er heute ist. Dieses war mit Hitler geschehen und auch mit Voldemort. Sie sind sich ähnlicher, als Sie glauben, mit einem großen Unterschied. Ich weiß nicht, wer es angefangen hat, ich bezweifle, dass das noch jemand weiß, aber im Gegensatz zu den Muggel, die so viel unter Hitlers Diktatur ertragen mussten, haben die Zauberer und Hexen Angst, Voldemorts Namen zu gebrauchen. Sogar zu Hitlers Lebzeiten hatten die Menschen ihn gefürchtet, doch nicht seinen Namen. Sie nannten ihn nicht _Du-weißt-schon-wer _oder _Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf_ und deswegen sind sie stärker geworden. Sie haben, dadurch, dass sie sich ihren Ängsten gestellt haben, von ihren Fehlern in der Vergangenheit gelernt und so etwas wie der zweite Weltkrieg wird hoffentlichnie wieder passieren."

Die ganze Klasse war still, niemand wagte es, etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen. Harry sprang von seinem Tisch, dieses Mal mit einem ernsten und entschlossenem Blick auf seinem Gesicht, und, als seine Stiefel auf dem Boden aufkamen, schauten ihn die meisten Schüler erschrocken an.

„Dieses ist das Thema unserer ersten Unterrichtsstunden", sagte er zu ihnen mit einer starken und festen Stimme, „Sich Ihren Ängsten stellen, dieser einen besonders. Ich schwöre, in einem Monat werden Sie alle in der Lage sein, den Namen _Voldemort _ohne zusammenzucken oder stottern zu sagen! Als Hausaufgabe möchte ich, dass Sie zu zweit arbeiten, das beste wäre ein Reinblütiger Zauberer und einer, der zumindest zum Teil Muggel ist, um soviel wie möglich über Voldemorts und Hitlers Herrschaft und ihr Leben herauszufinden und sie zu vergleichen. Ich möchte, dass Sie, wenn möglich, einen Einblick in ihre Persönlichkeiten erlangen, sodass Sie sie besser verstehen. Etwas zu verstehen ist der erste Schritt, um diese Angst loszuwerden. Sie haben für diese Aufgabe eine Woche Zeit und in dieser Woche werden Sie keine weiteren Hausaufgaben von mir bekommen."

„Moment mal", unterbrach Bill Weasley ihn fast. „Sie wollen, dass wir unsere Angst vor Vol- Sie-wissen-wem verlieren?"

Harry schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. „Nein, nicht vor Voldemort. Angst vor der Person zu haben, ist in Ordnung, weil er schreckliche Dinge getan _hat_, aber ich möchte, dass sie die Angst vor seinem Namen verlieren."

„Und was ist mit dem Irrwicht?", stocherte Bill weiter.

„Dem werden Sie auf alle Fälle irgendwann in diesem Monat begegnen, nehme ich an", informierte er sie. „Aber bevor Sie jetzt gehen, möchte ich Sie noch um eines bitten. Bitte wiederholen Sie, was ich jetzt sage. Voldemort."

Alles war totenstill, als sämtliche Schüler ihn irgendwie schockiert ansahen. Sie hatten offensichtlich noch nicht erwartet, dass er so etwas tat.

„Kommen Sie!", rief er und versuchte sie ein bisschen mit einem Lächeln zu beruhigen. „Es ist nur ein Name! Er wird nicht plötzlich aus den Schatten springen und Sie angreifen, wenn sie ihn sagen. Ich sage ihn schon, seit ich ihn das erste Mal gehört habe und wie sie sehen, lebe ich noch. Also, noch einmal: Voldemort."

Dieses Mal erreichte etwas Leises und Gestottertes seine Ohren, während andere schwiegen, aber ein paar von ihnen hatten es tatsächlich mit großem Aufwand geschafft, den Namen zumindest teilweise zu sagen.

„Nicht schlecht, aber denken Sie dran, am Ende dieses Monats möchte ich, dass Sie alle darin perfekt sind. Die Klasse ist entlassen."

Als der letzte Schüler die Klasse verlassen hatte und die Tür geschlossen war, sank Harry gegen seinen Tisch und atmete einmal tief durch. Das lief wirklich viel besser als er gedacht hatte. Seine Nervosität war ganz und gar verschwunden, als die Klasse anfing, sich wirklich für das zu interessieren, was er erzählt hatte, und jetzt konnte er wieder seinen noch immer protestierenden Magen hören. Unglücklicherweise hatte er bis zum Mittagessennoch eine Unterrichtsstunde vor sich – erstes Schuljahr Hufflepuff und (er schüttelte sich leicht) Slytherin.

* * *

Als Harry zu Mittag endlich in die Große Halle trat, verzog sich sein Magen schmerzhaft, um ihn an seinen Hunger zu erinnern. Gleichzeitig nahm das Murmeln und Flüstern an den Tischen zu und viele Schüler begannen ihn respektvoll und einige eben in Ehrfurcht anzustarren. Es schien, als ob die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws aus dem vierten Schuljahr sich schnell daran gemacht hatten, die Neuigkeiten über ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde unter den anderen Schülern zu verbreiten. 

Geflüster folgte ihm durch die ganze Halle und als er den Lehrertisch erreicht hatte, starrten ihn seine Freunde auch nur an, genauso wie ein paar andere Lehrer. Während er sich ein bisschen Gemüse und Fleisch auf seinen Teller füllte, musste er sich sein Grinsen verkneifen, als Hermine mit den Händen fummelte, als ob sie sich mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte, zu fragen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Er fing in Ruhe an zu essen und seufzte fast vor Erleichterung, als sein Magen sich endlich beruhigte. Selbstnotiz: Nie mehr verschlafen!

Harry aß geduldig seine erste Portion auf, bevor er noch einmal nach der Schüssel griff um seinen Teller abermals aufzufüllen, und dabei seine Freunde die ganze Zeit ignorierte. Hermine hatte sich selbst auch wieder ihrem Teller zugewandt, da sie offensichtlich gemerkt hatte, dass Harry noch nicht reagieren würde, blieb aber dabei, ihn häufiger anzublicken, als ob zu überprüfen, ob er endlich fertig war. Nur Draco und Ron kümmerten sich ganz engagiert um ihr Mittagessen, da sie auf Hermine vertrauten, das Gespräch zu beginnen, welches das Gerücht, das sie gehört hatten, entweder bestätigen oder widerlegen sollte.

Also, in dem Moment, in dem Harry sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, nachdem er seinen zweiten Teller aufgegessen hatte, platzte es ihr einfach heraus. „Ist es wahr?"

„Ist was wahr?", fragte Harry, nur ein bisschen neckend, mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass er nun auch die ganze Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen Lehrer am Tisch hatte. Dumbledores Augen funkelten ihn schelmisch an und Harry war irgendwie erleichtert, dass der Schulleiter ihm anscheinend wegen dem Thema seiner ersten Stunde nicht böse war.

„Harry Potter!", zischte Hermine, da sie ihm vor den Schülern keine Szene machen wollte, doch war sie noch immer viel zu neugierig, als ruhig zu bleiben. „Stell dich nicht blöd! Du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche! Ist es war, dass du die Schüler _trainierst_ _Voldemort_ zu sagen?"

Einige der anwesenden Lehrer zuckten zusammen, als sie den Namen hörten und Harry grinste. „Ja, das tu ich. In etwa. Ich will nur, dass sie diese Angst überwinden, also _trainiere_ ich sie nicht wirklich. Ich finde, dass hätte schon vor langer Zeit passieren sollen, wenn man sieht, dass sogar Erwachsene, die es besser wissen sollten, Angst vor einem _Namen_ haben."

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber, Hermine", Harry senkte seine Stimme, sodass nur sie ihn flüstern hören konnte, „In unserer Zeit kriegt die ganze Zauberwelt Panik, sobald der Name irgendwo erwähnt wird und das gibt Voldemort Macht. Ich will das ändern, und wenn auch nur, indem ich meinen Schülern beibringe, dass man einen Namen nicht fürchten muss."

„Okay, Harry…" Die junge Frau seufzte. „Ich verstehe dich, aber ich bitte dich, die Schüler nicht zu sehr zu fordern… Ihnen wurde fast ihr ganzes Leben lang beigebracht, ihn zu fürchten, also könnte es schwierig werden, es ihnen anders beizubringen."

Harry grinste sie an, als er schließlich nach dem Nachtisch griff. „Ich hab's doch auch bei dir und Ron geschafft, oder?"


	16. Rosen von niemandem

**A/N: Mmh, soll ich mich schon mal für die nächsten Kapitel im Voraus entschuldigen? Irgendwie macht mir das Leben jedes Mal, wenn ich mir vornehme, so, jetzt schreibst du aber, ein Strich durch die Rechnung. Aber die Updates werden immer kommen, egal wie langsam, auch wenn ich manchmal Geschichten von mir vorübergehend einstelle, wie ich das momentan bei zwei mache, so werden die auch noch zum Ende gebracht werden. Was ich Fanfictionmäßig anfange, bringe ich auch zu Ende, das hab ich mir damals, als ich mit dem Schreiben angefangen habe, vorgenommen. Ich finde es nämlich den Lesern und Fans gegenüber unfair, wenn man plötzlich eine Geschichte, die sie gerne lesen, einstellt. Ich habe das nämlich selbst als Leser schon mehrmals erlebt und ich weiß, wie man sich da fühlt. Außerdem würde es mich auch als Autor sehr unzufrieden machen, wenn man etwas, wo man schon viel Arbeit drin investiert hat, auf einmal abbricht. Also, keine Angst, ich werde nicht aufhören!**

**So, da ihr keine Fragen zu haben scheint, werde ich mich einfach nur noch schnell ganz herzlich bei euch für die Reviews und bei meiner Betaleserin TigereYe bedanken! Ihr seid die besten!**

**Und nun wünsche ich wieder viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

**Kapitel 16: Rosen von niemandem**

„Der Unterricht ist beendet", sagte Harry und versuchte die offensichtliche Erleichterung in seiner Stimme zu verbergen, als die Schüler aufstanden und den Klassenraum verließen. Als alle weg waren, ging er hinter seinen Tisch um die verschiedenen Rollen Pergament, die er für diese Klasse vorbereitet hatte, einzusammeln. Glücklicherweise war diese die letzte Stunde für heute gewesen und morgen war Freitag, also war fast Wochenende. Im Moment, nachdem er diese Arbeit fast drei Wochen ausübte, begann er endlich die harte Arbeit, die seine Professoren immer in ihre Bildung investiert hatten, zu respektieren und zu schätzen. Besonders, wenn sie mit Klassen arbeiten musste, die sich mit Schülern aus Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammensetzten, so wie das sechste Schuljahr, das er gerade unterrichtet hatte.

Ein paar Minuten später konnte er endlich das Klassenzimmer verlassen und war auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wollte noch nicht einmal an die Hausaufgaben denken, die er noch benoten musste, aber damit würde er nach dem Abendessen anfangen. Jetzt wollte er sich erst einmal ein bisschen entspannen und dann das wohlverdiente Mahl einnehmen.

Weder Ron noch Hermine oder Draco waren im Gemeinschaftsraum, als er dort ankam. Ron war wahrscheinlich noch draußen um sicherzustellen, dass keiner der Schulbesen beschädigt war, Hermine sprach höchstwahrscheinlich noch mit einem ihrer Schüler bevor sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum niederließ und Draco, nun, eigentlich sah er Draco nur während den Mahlzeiten und morgens. Harry nahm an, dass sein einstiger Rivale den Rest der Zeit entweder im Zaubertranklabor oder in seinem Büro verbrachte.

Nun, zumindest würde ihn die nächsten paar Minuten keiner stören. Er ging in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er die Pergamentblätter auf seinem Schreibtisch fallen ließ, direkt neben einen anderen Stapel. Er musste heute Abend und wahrscheinlich am Wochenende noch viel tun. Egal wie viel Spaß die Arbeit als Lehrer auch machte – sein Wissen mit den jüngeren Generationen teilen, wie Hermine es so passend ausdrückte – hatte sicherlich auch Nachteile, wie zum Beispiel Stunden nach dem Unterricht damit zu verbringen, Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren und zu benoten.

Wie auch immer, Harry wollte sich nicht beschweren. Dumbledore war so großzügig ihnen diese Jobs anzubieten, obwohl er das nicht wirklich nötig hatte, und sie konnten ihm damit danken, ihre Arbeit so gut wie möglich zu verrichten. _Und_, dachte Harry, immerhin konnte er diesen Schülern helfen. Besonders seine Gryffindor und Ravenclaw Klasse aus dem vierten Schuljahr machte ihn stolz. Er hatte viele interessante Aufsätze über Voldemort und Hitler erhalten und es fiel ihnen schon viel leichter, seinen Namen zu sagen. Er ging wirklich davon aus, dass er ihnen innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen den Irrwicht zeigen konnte.

„Harry, bist du schon da?", hörte er Rons Stimme im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Anstatt zu antworten, seufzte Harry – seine paar Minuten Ruhe waren vorüber –, so verließ er das Zimmer und sah, dass Ron in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes stand. „Hi Ron"; antwortete er müde und sackte in einem der Sessel zusammen. „Wie war dein Tag?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schulter und sagte, „Wie immer. Nur dass ich heute nach dem Abendessen das Quidditchtraining der Gryffindors überwachen soll. Eigentlich kann ich gar nicht darauf warten zu sehen, wie Charlie als Sucher ist. Wer weiß", sagte er und zwinkerte ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu, „Vielleicht kann er dir ja zeigen, wie's richtig geht. Willst du mitkommen und zuschauen?"

„Sorry, kann leider nicht." Harry rieb seine Augen. Er wollte wirklich gerne zuschauen, doch da warteten noch zwei Stapel Hausaufgaben auf ihn in seinem Zimmer. Irgendwie hatte Ron die einfachste Lehrerstelle abbekommen. Flugstunden waren nur für das erste Schuljahr und die Aufsätze – wenn sie überhaupt welche schreiben mussten – waren ziemlich einfach zu bewerten. Jedoch musste Ron anstatt Aufsätze zu benoten ab und zu bei dem Quidditchtraining der verschiedenen Häuser anwesend sein und Harry erinnerte sich nur allzu gut daran, wie lange diese dauern konnten, wenn das Team einen Quidditchbesessenen Mannschaftskapitän hatte. Wie auch immer, Harry würde viel lieber ein paar Kindern beim Quidditch zusehen, als die Aufsätze zu lesen bis die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen verschwimmen. „Ich nehme an, du willst dann jetzt zum Essen?"

„Genau", nickte der Rotschopf. „Oh, und ich habe Hermine auf meinem Weg hierher getroffen. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie noch in die Bibliothek muss und sich später etwas zu Essen besorgt und dass wir nicht auf sie warten sollen."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das war typisch für ihre Freundin das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen – er glaubte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass Hermine die Hauselfen spät am Abend noch damit _belästigen_ würde, nur weil sie hungrig war. „Nun, das ist unsere Hermine." Er streckte seine Arme nach oben und seinen Kopf erst zur einen und dann zur anderen Seite um sich ein paar Entspannungen zu entledigen, und stand dann auf. „Lass uns dann mal los gehen."

* * *

Es war früh am Morgen – Harrys Armbanduhr zeigte 3:17 an – als er endlich den Federkiel hinlegte und den letzten Aufsatz auf den schon fertig benoteten Stapel legte. _Endlich,_ dachte Harry mit einem erschöpften Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er schob den Stuhl zurück und stand auf, nur ein bisschen zögernd, als er noch einen Blick durch das Fenster nach draußen warf. Der ganze Himmel war von glitzernden Sternen übersäht und der Verbotene Wald hob sich dunkel hinter Hagrids Hütte vom Himmel ab. Der Halbriese schien auch schon zu schlafen, da in seiner Hütte kein Licht brannte. „Schon..."lachte er leise. „Das ist gut". In nur ein paar Stunden würde ihn sein Wecker gnadenlos aus dem Schlaf reißen und er würde aufstehen müssen um sich einem weiteren anstrengenden Schultag zu stellen. _Und es ist nur noch ein Stapel übrig_. Ein ironisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er auf den anderen Stapel blickte, der noch auf ihn wartete.

Verschlafen rieb Harry seine Augen, als er das Zimmer durchquerte und in das Badezimmer trat um sich bettfertig zu machen. Nur noch mit seinen Shorts und einem schwarzen T-Shirt bekleidet, kam er wieder heraus und löschte die Kerzen mit einem Wink seiner Hand. Er kannte die wenigen Schritte vom Badezimmer zum Bett auswendig, also ließ er sich nur noch auf die Matratze fallen und, nachdem er die Decke hochgezogen hatte, schloss er die Augen. Jedoch schoss ihm kurz bevor er einschlief noch der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er irgendetwas vergessen hatte.

Seine Nacht war ruhelos, denn er drehte sich ständig von einer Seite auf die andere. Seine Träume wurden von seinem letzten Gedanken vor dem Einschlafen heimgesucht...

_Er jagte ein rotes Fragezeichen, das ihn mit Snapes Stimme über irgendetwas verspottete. Nur, immer wenn ein bestimmtes Wort fiel, wurde es von einem lauten Geräusch übertönt, das wie ein Helikopter klang. Als er das Fragezeichen bis zum Quidditchfeld verfolgt hatte, trug es plötzlich einen grünen und silbernen Umhang und lachte ihn höhnisch an. Als es jetzt sprach, klang es sehr wie Malfoy. „Komm und hol's dir, Potter." _

_Harry schaute an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass er sein altes Gryffindor Quidditch Trikot trug und seinen altvertrauten Feuerblitz in seiner rechten Hand hielt. Ohne nachzudenken stieg Harry auf den Besen und flog los, noch immer dem Fragezeichen folgend. Doch nun, da er wieder in der Luft war, fühlte er sich besser, sicherer und er wusste, dass es jetzt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sich erinnerte. Er sah ihn dann, den Goldenen Schnatz, und ging in den Sturzflug bis sich seine Faust um den flatternden Ball schloss. Er öffnete langsam seine Faust und erwartete, dass er wieder fortflog, doch stattdessen sprang er zu Boden und verwandelte sich in..._

„Hermine!", keuchte er, als er sich im Bett aufsetzte. In wenigen Minuten hätte ihn sein Wecker aufgeweckt, aber die plötzliche Erinnerung daran, was für ein Tag heute war, ließ ihn schneller aus dem Bett springen als wahrscheinlich jemals zuvor. „Oh verdammte Scheiße!" Erschaudernd blickte er auf seinen Kalender, und tatsächlich, er hatte Recht. Da war ein leuchtend roter Kringel um die Nummer neunzehn, die selbst in Regenbogenfarben blinkte. Heute war Hemines Geburtstag und er hatte das total vergessen – warum hatte Ron ihn nicht daran erinnert? Von allen _müsste_ er wissen, wann Hermines Geburtstag war. _Geschenk, Geschenk_... Harry schaute sich verzweifelt in seinem Zimmer um, um nach etwas zu suchen, das ein gutes Geschenk für Hermine darstellen könnte, doch er fand nichts.

Er wollte gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürmen, um nach Ron zu suchen, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er noch trug und, wieder fluchend, griff er nach seiner Kleidung und verschwand im Badezimmer. _Warum verdammt noch mal waren die Morgen in Hogwarts immer so hektisch?_

Sein Haar war noch feucht, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat und Ron dort schon sitzend und den _Tagespropheten_ lesend antraf, als er offensichtlich auf ihn wartete um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Wie Ron es immer schaffte vor ihm fertig zu sein, war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, es zu lösen. „Warum hast du mich nicht daran erinnert?", fragte er sofort, als er seinen Freund erblickte.

„Dich erinnern? Wovon sprichst du?" Ron sah ein bisschen erschrocken, aber auch ein bisschen verwirrt aus. „Und warum sind heute morgen alle so grumpig?"

Harry stöhnte, als er auf seinen Freund zuging. „Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du es auch vergessen hast." Als der verwirrte Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht immer deutlicher wurde, fuhr er fort „'Mines Geburtstag."

„Oh...", sagte der Rotschopf langsam, doch als die Wörter langsam einsickerten, wiederholte er, dieses Mal lauter, „Oh! Verdammte Scheiße!"

„Genau meine Worte", stimmte Harry zu und setzte sich neben seinen Freund.

„Deswegen ist sie also vor ein paar Minuten rausgestürmt, als ich ihr nur einen guten Morgen gewünscht und dann den Propheten geöffnet **habe**."

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann wischte sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Wir sind hoffnungslos." Ron konnte ihm nur zustimmen.

* * *

Es war mit großer Furcht und Schuld, dass die beiden jungen Männer in die Große Halle und zum Lehrertisch traten, wo schon ein paar Lehrer frühstückten, auch Hermine. Doch die junge Frau schaute nicht einmal von ihrer Ausgabe des _Propheten_ auf, als sie sich neben ihr hinsetzten. Weder Ron noch Harry wussten, was sie zu ihr sagen konnte, deshalb blieben sie lieber ruhig, da beide überlegten, wie sie sich entschuldigen und ihre Vergesslichkeit wieder gutmachen konnten. _Vielleicht eine Überraschungsparty_, dachte Harry, weil sie ihr dann erzählen könnten, dass sie nur so getan hatten, als ob sie ihren Geburtstag vergessen hatten. Doch so wie sie Hermine kannten, glaubte er nicht einen Augenblick daran, dass sie ihnen diese Geschichte abkaufen würde. Seufzend legte er seine Gabel auf seinen Teller und wandte sich seiner Freundin zu. „Hermine, schau mal..."

„Nicht jetzt", zischte sie, schaute jedoch noch immer nicht von ihrer Zeitung auf. Doch als es so schien, dass Harry nicht aufgeben wollte, seufzte sie und sagte bloß, „Hör zu, ich bin jetzt wütend. Ich weiß, in den letzten Wochen ist viel passiert, aber... Lasst mich einfach eine Weile alleine, okay?"

Harry wollte gerade seinen Mund wieder öffnen um ihr zu widersprechen, um zu sagen, dass es ihm wirklich Leid tat und dass es nie wieder passieren würde, als plötzlich ein Schwarm Eulen in die Große Halle niederstieg. Sofort wurde es ziemlich laut, als Pakete und Briefe von den Schülern geöffnet wurden, genauso wie jeden Morgen, doch diesen Morgen passierte auch etwas, das seit sie in dieser Zeit angekommen waren, noch nie passiert war. Eine der Eulen landete direkt vor Hermine, was sie veranlasste, vom _Propheten_ aufzuschauen und ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie sah, was genau sich am Bein der Eule befand. Ein wenig verdutzt löste Hermine die einzelne rosa Rose vom Bein der Eule und bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass sie wegflog, als sie sich sofort Harry und Ron zuwandte, die sie beide neugierig ansahen.

„Danke Jungs", sagte sie wieder seufzend. „Ich weiß, ihr wollt es nur wieder gutmachen, aber es ist nicht nur wegen euch, okay? Es ist einfach..."

„Aber wir haben sie dir nicht geschickt"; plapperte Ron aus bevor er sich stoppen konnte. Harry zuckte zusammen, als er die Worte hörte und sah, wie sich Hermine sofort wieder verschloss. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem leisen ‚Oh' bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Rose vor sich auf dem Tisch zuwandte. Ihr Gesicht verriet ihm, dass sie ihr wehgetan hatten, doch auch eine bestimmte Neugier, als sie die Rose anblickte.

„Was ist das?" spottete plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme, als Draco sich auf den Stuhl neben Ron niederließ. „Hat einer von euch tatsächlich an Grangers Geburtstag gedacht und ihre diese Rose geschenkt? Oder ist das nur eine lahme Tour, um euch dafür zu entschuldigen, dass ihr es vergessen habt?"

Ron wollte Draco gerade die Meinung sagen, als der blonde junge Mann eine längere Schachtel, die in grünes Papier eingewickelt war, aus seiner Tasche hervorholte und sie Hermine gab ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Die junge Hexe murmelte ein leises ‚Danke' und lächelte Draco an, als sie das Geschenk auspackte und die Schachtel öffnete. Innen befand sich ein hellbrauner Federkiel.

„Exzellente Qualität", erklärte Draco. „Ich habe mir auch so einen besorgt und ich bin damit äußerst zufrieden. Er ist nicht um Aufsätze zu korrigieren, aber vielleicht kannst du ihn dazu gebrauchen Briefe oder so etwas zu schreiben."

Das Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie den Federkiel aus allen möglichen Blickwinkeln untersuchte, und keinen einzigen Fehler entdecken konnte. Das Holz war glatt und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es lange dauern würde, bis er splittern oder die Tinte in sich aufsaugen würde. „Danke noch mal, Draco. Er ist wunderschön." Während sie das sagte, warf Hermine ihren besten Freunden einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ich gehe jetzt lieber zum Unterricht. Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge vorbereiten." Sie legte den Federkiel zurück in die Schachtel und faltete sorgsam das Geschenkpapier zusammen bevor sie vom Stuhl aufstand, vorsichtig die rosaRose aufnahm und an Harry und Ron, denen sie wieder einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, und Draco vorbeilief, den sie anlächelte.

Harry stöhnte fast unhörbar, als Hermine die Große Halle verlassen hatte, und ließ fast seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen – nur dass das nicht sehr erwachsen wäre und er musste daran denken, dass er jetzt ein Lehrer und somit ein Vorbild für die Schüler war. Wie konnte er den Tag nur so schlecht anfangen? Zugegeben, er und Ron hatten Mist gebaut, aber sie wollten es wieder gutmachen! Die letzten paar Wochen waren hektisch gewesen und sie musste doch verstehen, dass Dinge wie Geburtstage ihnen entfallen konnten. Vielleicht hätte sie es verstanden, wenn Draco nicht aufgetaucht wäre und nicht nur an ihren Geburtstag gedacht hatte, sondern auch so rücksichtsvoll gewesen war um ihr ein großartiges Geschenk zu besorgen. Er blickte den Mann, der einst sein Erzfeind gewesen war, an und seufzte, als er bemerkte, dass Ron ihn die ganze Zeit finster anblickte, während er grausam sein Würstchen zerhackte. Genau in diesem Moment wünschte sich Harry, dass er in seinem Zimmer wäre, bei seinen Aufsätzen um zu warten, bis alles wieder normal war.

* * *

Als der Tag verging, begann Harry die merkwürdigsten Dinge zu hören. Er hatte gehört, wie ein paar Schüler – ziemlich aufgeregte Hufflepuff Mädchen aus dem dritten Schuljahr – über ihre letzte Verwandlungsstunde flüsterten. Er wollte nicht lauschen, aber als die Wörter _Professor Granger_ und _gelbe Rosen_ fielen, konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten seine Schritte zu verlangsamen, in der Hoffnung mehr von der Unterhaltung mitzubekommen. Anscheinend war eine weitere Eule durch das offene Fenster in das Klassenzimmer geflogen und hatte nicht nur eine, sondern zwei gelbe Rosen ausgeliefert.

Nun begann seine Neugier größer zu werden. Wer war dieser Fremde, der ihr diese Rosen schickte? Er war sich sicher, dass weder er noch Ron es war – offensichtlich – und er glaubte, er kannte Draco gut genug um zu wissen, dass er es nicht war. Aber wer sonst? Höchstwahrscheinlich ein Schüler, oder vielleicht ein anderer Lehrer? Ron hatte in letzter Zeit sehr häufig bemerkt, dass Hermine sich mit diesem Christophe Hayden angefreundet hatte und (zu viel) Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Vielleicht war er es?

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er konnte nur raten und spekulieren. Vielleicht zeigte sich der mysteriöse Fremde bald.

Es war Mittag, als Ron ihm erzählte, was er bei einem Gespräch von ein paar Gryffindorerstklässlern vor der Großen Halle gehört hatte. „Sie sagten, dass während ihrer Stunde eine Eule Hermine drei rote Rosen ausgeliefert hatte. Kannst du das glauben? _Drei rote Rosen!"_ Nun erzählte Harry, was diese Mädchen über Hermine und die zwei gelben Rosen während ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde gesagt hatten. „Hermine hat noch eine Stunde mehr und ich will ehrlich gesagt nicht wissen, worüber ihre Schüler dann sprechen werden."

Harry konnte seinem Freund wieder nur zustimmen. Irgendwie hatte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Nicht schlecht-merkwürdig, einfach nur merkwürdig. Wer immer Hermine diese Rosen schickte, wusste, wie man es machte. Zuerst die rosa Rose, um ihr zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren, dann die gelben für Freundschaft und dann die roten für Liebe. Die einzige andere Farbe, von der er die Bedeutung kannte, war weiß, für reine Liebe. Er fragte sich, ob der Versender wirklich den nächsten Schritt wagte oder ob er bei den roten Rosen stoppen würde.

Da er plötzlich sehr unruhig wurde, ließ Harry sein Mittagessen unberührt und schob seinen Stuhl zurück. Er warf Ron ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu, bevor er die Große Halle verließ und nach draußen ging. Glücklicherweise waren nicht viele Schüler draußen, also musste er nicht weit gehen bis er alleine war. Harry zog seine Zigarettenschachtel aus seiner Tasche, öffnete sie, und, nachdem er eine Zigarette in seinen Mund gesteckt hatte, zündete er sie mit seinem Zauberstab an. Harry fühlte sofort die Erleichterung, als ein wenig der Spannung begann sich zu verflüchtigen. Seit Harry seine _Karriere_ als Lehrer begonnen hatte, hatte er sich vorgenommen, sein Verlangen nach Nikotin nicht in der Gegenwart der Schüler zu befriedigen, sodass er ihnen keine Ideen gab. Und bis jetzt war er erfolgreich gewesen. Die anderen mochten es nie, oder besser, Hermine und Ron beschwerten sich gewöhnlich, wenn er in deren Gemeinschaftsraum rauchen wollte, also versuchte er dieses auch zu vermeiden, doch glücklicherweise kannte er ein paar Zaubersprüche um die Luft in einem Rau zu reinigen, also machte es ihm nichts aus, in seinem Schlafzimmer zu rauchen.

Halbwegs durch seine dritte Zigarette, fühlte Harry eine leichte Erwärmung an seinem linken Arm. Er hatte seine Armbanduhr so verzaubert, dass sie ihn darauf hinwies, wenn es für ihn Zeit wurde, zu seinem Klassenzimmer zu gehen und das war das Signal, dass er nur noch ein paar Minuten hatte, bis die ersten Schüler ankamen. Er nahm die Zigarette aus seinem Mund und murmelte ein leises „Scourgify", sodass die letzte und auch die anderen verschwanden bevor er wieder hinein ging. Nur noch eine Stunde und dann bis Montag kein Unterricht mehr.

* * *

Dieses Mal wartete Ron schon auf ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum nach ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde. Harry hätte sich am liebsten einfach nur auf die Couch fallen gelassen und das Wochenende gelobt, aber es gab noch zwei Dinge, die ihn beschäftigten. Die übrigen Aufsätze und Hermine. Natürlich war Hermine im Moment wichtiger – er und Ron mussten es immer noch gutmachen, dass sie so taktlos gewesen waren. Aber irgendwie zweifelte er, dass sie irgendetwas tun konnten, was die Rosen, die sie schon den ganzen Tag bekam, übertreffen konnten. Sie hatten bis jetzt noch nichts über ihre letzte Stunde gehört, aber das würde sich ändern, sobald sie durch die Portraittür trat.

Sie sprachen ein wenig und tauschten Ideen über ein gutes Geschenk aus, obwohl nichts wirklich gutes dabei rauszukommen schien – Harry fühlte sich einfach so unkreativ. Etwa eine halbe Stunde war vergangen seit Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten war, und als das Portrait aufschwang zuckten beide erschrocken zusammen, aber es war nur Draco.

„Lasst euch nicht stören," sagte er zu ihnen grinsend, als er den Raum durchquerte und sich in den Sessel, den er zu Beginn ihres Aufenthalts in Hogwarts als seinen deklariert hatte setzte. Er schwang seine Beine über die Armlehne und zog seinen schwarzen Umhang, den er normalerweise während des Unterrichts trug, was das schwarze T-Shirt und die blauen Jeans, die er darunter trug, offen legte. Harry fragte sich ab und zu, wenn er Draco so sah, wie jemand, der Muggels so zu verabscheuen schien, so häufig ihre Mode trug.

Harry und Ron warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, als Draco das Buch, dass er letzte Nacht auf dem Tisch liegengelassen hatte, aufnahm und es irgendwo in der Mitte öffnete um weiterzulesen. Es war jetzt unmöglich, Hermines Geburtstag weiter zu diskutieren. Wie auch immer, sie hätten auch keine Zeit mehr gehabt, da nur ein paar Sekunden später sich das Portrait wieder öffnete und Hermine eintrat, die neben ihrer Tasche einen Rosenstrauß in den Händen hielt – eine rosa, zwei gelbe, drei rote und vier lachsfarbene Rosen. Das überraschte Harry. Er war fast überzeugt gewesen, dass es weiße Rose gewesen wären. Aber vor allem wunderte er sich, was die Farbe lachs bedeutete, ob sie überhaupt eine Bedeutung hatte.

„Puh, was für ein Tag"; murmelte sie, als sie die Rosen auf den Tisch legte und ihre Tasche auf den Boden stellte. Hermine wischte sich über ihre Stirn mit ihrem Handrücken bevor auch sie ihren Umhang auszog und sich in den letzten Sessel setzte. Sie machte eine gestikreiche Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und eine Vase erschien auf dem Tisch, schon mit Wasser gefüllt. Sie tat die Rosen in die Vase und, nachdem sie sie mit einem letzten Blick gewürdigt hatte, wandte sie sich Harry und Ron zu, die sie behutsam anschauten. „Sie sind wirklich nicht von euch?" Als beide ihre Köpfe schüttelten, seufzte Hermine. „Das ist merkwürdig. Ich möchte wirklich gerne wissen, wem ich danken soll. Sie sind wirklich wunderschön. Es ist schon lange her, seit mir jemand das letzte Mal Rosen geschenkt hat." Sie roch an ihnen und seufzte nochmals. „Ich würde auch gerne wissen, was die lachsfarbenen bedeuten. Ich kenne die Bedeutungen von den anderen, aber die sind mir neu..."

„Begehren", antwortete Draco, als er von seinem Buch aufschaute und seinen Blick auf Hermine ruhen ließ. „Lachsfarbene Rosen bedeuten Begehren." Als er die irritierten Blicke auf Rons und Harrys Gesichtern sah, legte er sein Buch wieder auf den Tisch und stand aus dem Sessel auf. „Guckt mich nicht so an. Wir hatten viele Blumen in den Gärten vom Gut Malfoy, also war es fast unmöglich nichts über sie und ihre Bedeutungen zu lernen. Nun, wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich muss noch ein wenig arbeiten."

„Es tut uns Leid, 'Mine", sagte Ron dieses Mal, als Draco das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie. „Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so verhalten habe. Es ist nicht eure Schuld. Wir waren alle ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen und wie ich schon gesagt habe, war das nicht nur wegen euch. Ich- Mir ist heute Morgen klar geworden, dass ich nicht mit meinen Eltern sprechen kann und dass sie sie wahrscheinlich um mich Sorgen machen. Wenn sie überhaupt noch leben... Es sind schon mehr als anderthalb Monate seit dem Kampf beim Fuchsbau vergangen und ich habe Angst, herauszufinden, was mit allen geschehen ist, nachdem wir hierher gebracht wurden."

Harry bemerkte die Tränen in ihren Augen und ging sofort auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie sich jetzt fühlte – die Weasleys, Remus und natürlich Hermine und Ron waren in der anderen Zeit seine Familie und er würde sich genauso fühlen, wenn er alleine in dieser Zeit festsitzen würde. „Weine nicht, Hermine. Dumbledore wird eine Möglichkeit finden, um uns zurückzubringen, zu genau dem Augenblick, als wir hierher geschickt wurden, also brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Oh Harry", schluchzte sie. „Es tut mir so Leid. Ich hätte wegen so einer Lappalie wie mein Geburtstag nicht so sauer auf euch sein sollen!"

„Wer sagte, dass dein Geburtstag eine Lappalie ist?" fragte Ron. Auch er stand aus dem Sessel auf und vervollständigte die Gruppenumarmung. „Wir werden es wieder gutmachen, das verspreche ich. Wir werden die Hauselfen darum bitten eine riesige Schokoladentorte vorzubereiten, mit zweiundzwanzig Kerzen und vielen Kalorien..."

Ein leises Lachen konnten sie von dort hören, wo Hermine ihr Gesicht in ihren Umhängen vergraben hatte und sie beide grinsten, als sie murmelte, „Wage es nicht, Ron Weasley. Die Hauselfen haben schon mehr als genug Arbeit ohne dass du sie darum bittest einen Kuchen zu backen."


	17. Ein Irrwicht, Quidditch und eine Andkünd

**A/N: Hier ist endlich das neue Kapitel! Danke für die Reviews! Ihr scheint ja alle sehr neugierig sein, was die Rosen angeht... Also, noch wird das Geheimnis nicht gelüftet, aber keine Angst, es wird noch gelüftet. Wie ich sehe, habt ihr teilweise schon so eure Theorien, mal sehen, ob sie sich bewahrheiten werden...**

**Jetzt möchte ich noch TigereYe danken, die das Kapitel wieder fehlergelesen hat!**

**Und nun viel Spaß! (Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich vor nächste Woche Samstag, wenn Half-Blood Prince rauskommt, noch ein Kapitel schreiben werde und dann hat das Buch erst mal vorrang! Das nächste Update wird aber hoffentlich nicht so lange dauern wie dieses!)**

* * *

**Kapitel 17: Ein Irrwicht, Quidditch und eine Ankündigung**

Quidditch lag in der Luft.

Dessen war sich Harry sehr sicher und das nicht nur weil er wusste, dass morgen, am Samstag, das erste Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, wie es anscheinend normal war, stattfinden sollte. In den Gängen und auch in seiner letzten Stunde am Freitag redeten die Schüler fast ununterbrochen über das anstehende Spiel. Sie schienen es noch nicht einmal zu bemerkten, als er in das Klassenzimmer trat und sie hörten auch nicht auf zu reden, bis er seine Tasche mit einem netten lauten Knall auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Sofort wandten sich alle Köpfe zu ihm um und er grinste. Wenn die Stimmung jetzt schon allein wegen dem Quidditch Spiel so gut war, wollte er gar nicht erst daran denken, wie sich die Schüler nach der Ankündigung, die Dumbledore morgen beim Abendessen machen wollte, verhielten.

„Nun, da ich endlich eure Aufmerksamkeit habe, kann ich ja mit dem Unterricht beginnen", sagte er zu den Gryffindor- und Ravenclawschülern aus dem vierten Schuljahr. „Denn ich habe heute etwas Besonderes vor. Ich habe bemerkt, dass ihr euch alle in meinen letzten Unterrichtsstunden sehr gut geschlagen habt und ich glaube nicht, dass noch einer von euch sich erschreckt, wenn ich den Namen _Voldemort_ sage."

Und er hatte Recht – kein Schüler reagierte auch nur in irgendeiner Weise. Es hatte etwas gedauert, etwa sechs Wochen, aber er hatte sein Ziel mit ihnen endlich erreicht. Er hatte ihnen geholfen zu verstehen, dass sie _einen Namen_ nicht zu fürchten brauchten. Seine andere Klasse aus dem vierten Schuljahr, die Hufflepuff-Slytherin Kombination, war noch nicht so weit gekommen. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil die Slytherins sich standhaft weigerten diesen Namen auszusprechen.

Aber nun kam der große Test. „Weiß einer von euch, was ich Besonderes für euch haben könnte? Mr. Weasley", sagte er, als Bill Weasley zusammen mit ein paar anderen Schülern seine Hand hob.

Die Augen des rothaarigen Jungen wanderten zu der Truhe, die neben dem Tisch des Professors stand, als er antwortete: „Einen Irrwicht!"

„Genau. Heute werdet ihr euch dem Irrwicht stellen und gegen ihn kämpfen. Ich hoffe nur, dass er sich nicht in einen umherirrenden Klatscher verwandelt, da ich nicht glaube, dass wir bereit sind, heute einem zu begegnen, oder hat jemand von euch zufällig ein Schlagholz dabei, das wir benutzen könnten?"

Ein paar Schüler lachten und ein Junge in Ravenclawfarben fragte laut, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht: „Meiner ist im Gemeinschaftsraum. Soll ich ihn holen? Ich meine, Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht." Mehr Gelächter und sogar Harry schmunzelte ein wenig, als er zu der Truhe ging.

„Nein danke, Mr. Sears. Aber ich bedanke mich für das Angebot. Nun", sagte er, hielt neben der Truhe an und wendete sich der Klasse zu. „Bitte kommt alle hier nach vorne und stellt euch in eine Reihe auf. Ich glaube, ihr kennt alle den Zauberspruch um einen Irrwicht zu bekämpfen? Kann ihn mir jemand nennen? Ja, Mr. Linford?"

„Riddikulus."

„Korrekt. Wer möchte beginnen? Was ist mir dir, Mr. Sears, vielleicht brauchst du dein Schlagholz ja doch?" Der Treiber von Ravenclaw, ein ziemlich hagerer Junge mit längerem zotteligen blonden Haar, trat mutig an den Anfang der Reihe. „Gut, du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Denke an das, was dir am meisten Angst macht und dann an etwas, das deine schlimmste Furcht lächerlich macht. Du kennst den Zauberspruch. Halte deinen Zauberstab bereit."

Der Junge hielt seinen Zauberstab zitternd in seiner linken Hand und sein Mund hatte sich grimmig zusammengezogen, als er an seine größte Furcht dachte. Einen Moment lang überlegte Harry, ob er nicht Legilimentik anwenden sollte, um zu sehen, was dem Jungen die größte Angst machte um vorbereitet zu sein, entschied sich dann allerdings dagegen. Er könnte davon abgelenkt werden, wenn jemand in seinem Kopf herumschnüffelt, und das war das letzte, was Harry wollte. Ein kurzes Nicken von dem Jungen sagte ihm, dass er bereit war und Harry machte die Schlösser los und öffnete den Deckel.

Harry hatte fast erwartet, dass es tatsächlich Voldemort war, da das der Grund des Professors vor Harry war, ihnen keinen Irrwicht zu zeigen, doch er war überrascht, als er sah, dass es ein Drache war, ein Norwegischer Stachelbuckel wenn Harry nicht ganz falsch lag. Auf alle Fälle erreichte er die Decke ohne überhaupt seinen Kopf zu heben. Dunkler Rauch kam aus seinen Nüstern, als der Drache schnaubte und auf die Teenager blickte, die sich langsam zurückzogen. Harry fragte sich, ob er einschreiten sollte, als der Stachelbuckel seinen Kopf zurückwarf, offensichtlich um jede Sekunde anzugreifen.

„Riddikulus!", rief der Junge und im gleichen Moment, als der Drache Feuer speien wollte, fing er an zu würgen und statt mit Flammen wurde die Klasse mit angenehm kühlen Wasser bespritzt. Zusätzlich dazu begann der ganze Drache zu schrumpfen, bis er nicht größer war als ein Dackel und sein Gebrüll hatte sich in ein liebenswertes Quietschen verwandelt.

Harry grinste. „Okay, der Nächste!"

Die Schüler hatten während dieser Stunde viel Spaß, als einer nach dem anderen sich dem Irrwicht stellte und er sich nicht ein einziges Mal in Voldemort verwandelte. Die größte Furcht der Schüler waren hauptsächlich banale Dinge wie Spinnen, Schlangen, Trolle, Todesfeen, Vampire und ein dunkelhaariger Junge aus Gryffindor hatte sogar Angst vor Clowns. Am Ende, nachdem der letzte Schüler seinen Irrwicht bezwungen hatte, rang Harry ihn wieder in die Truhe und schloss den Deckel, bevor er sich seinen Schülern zuwandte. Er war überrascht, als ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor ihre Hand hob.

Er rief ihren Namen aus und sie fragte: „In was verwandelt sich ihr Irrwicht, Sir?"

Anstatt zu antworten, blickte Harry bedächtig die ratternde Truhe an und dann auf seine Uhr. Es waren noch zehn Minuten übrig, also sollte es möglich sein, es ihnen noch zu zeigen. Aber waren sie bereit etwas zu schrecklichem zu begegnen wie das, in das sich sein Irrwicht verwandelt? War er es gewesen, als er in ihrem Alter war? Ja, er war mehr als bereit gewesen, und die Kinder verdienten es etwas über diese Kreatur zu lernen. Es könnte ihnen helfen, sollten sie jemals in die Situation geraten, einem von ihnen zu begegnen.

„Ich zeige es euch. Tretet bitte zurück." Er stellte sich zwischen die Schüler und der Truhe und schaute sie an. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs sprang der Deckel offen und eine düstere Kreatur schwebteaus der Truhe heraus. Er hörte, wie einige Schüler keuchten, als der Dementor rasselnd einatmete und er selbst fühlte die Auswirkungen, als sein Magen sich zusammenzog und er anfing, sich sehr kalt zu fühlen. Ein Mädchen hinter ihm wimmerte und das Schlurfen von Füßen erreichte seine Ohren. Harry rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck, als sich die Kreatur auf ihn zu bewegte und bald konnte er die Stimmen in seinem Kopf hören. _Nicht Harry! Bitte, nicht Harry!_ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und entschied dass es genug war, als er seinen Zauberstab auf den Dementor richtete, die glückliche Erinnerung daran, wie er seine Eltern das erste Mal getroffen hatte, in sein Gedächtnis rief und schrie, „Expecto Patronoum!" Der Dementor-Irrwicht stolperte zurück in die Truhe, als Krone sein Geweih zeigte und es in die Brust der Kreatur stieß. Der Deckel fiel zu und die Klasse atmete erleichtert auf. Harry spürte eine dünne Schicht Schweiß auf seiner Stirn, als er zuschaute wie Krone verschwand, und wandte sichzu den sehr blassen Schülern um. „Das war das, in das sich mein Irrwicht verwandelt. Was war das für ein Wesen?"

„E-ein Dementor?", murmelte ein zitterndes Ravenclaw Mädchen.

„Das stimmt", sagte Harry nickend. „Bitte informiert euch bis zur nächsten Stunde über Dementoren. Wir sprechen dann über diese dunkle Kreatur und auch über den Zauber, den ich benutzt habe, um sie zurückzuschlagen. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Ich werde die Hauselfen informierten, eure Gemeinschaftsräume mit großen Mengen Schokolade zu versorgen. Sie wird euch helfen, dass ihr euch besser fühlt, ich verspreche es. Also, haut rein, aber richtig, denn ich möchte nicht, dass einer von euch das Spiel morgen verpasst!"

* * *

Samstag, der 18. Oktober 1980 kam mit einfach brillantem Wetter. Es war keine Wolke an der Decke der Großen Halle zu sehen und die Sonne schien warm auf sie herunter. Es versprach ein großartiger Tag für Quidditch zu werden, da überhaupt kein Wind wehte und das einzige, was die Spieler auch nur ein wenig stören könnte, war die helle Sonne. Zum Frühstück war die Große Halle schon voll mit Schülern, die entweder in den Farben von Gryffindor oder Slytherin gekleidet waren. Der Gryffindor Haustisch fing an zu jubeln, als ihr Team in die Halle trat, schon mit ihren Rennbesen unterm Arm.

Harry seufzte, in glücklichen Erinnerungen schwelgend, als er das beobachtete. Das waren noch schöne Tage gewesen, als er mit dem Team so begrüßt wurde... Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte er, dass Ron Charlie das Zeichen ‚Daumen hoch' gab, als der jüngere Weasley zum Lehrertisch schaute. „Du sollst eigentlich unparteiisch sein", flüsterte er seinem Freund zu und stieß ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Vergiss nicht. Du bist der Schiedsrichter in diesem Spiel."

„Brauchst mir trotzdem nicht wehtun, Mann", beschwerte sich Ron, als er seine Rippen rieb, grinste jedoch. „Du solltest _denen_ das besser sagen..."

Harry blickte zu der großen hölzernen Doppeltür und sah, wie Hermine und Draco hineinkamen, beide in den Farben ihres jeweiligen Hauses ausstaffiert und offensichtlich in einer ziemlich hitzigen Diskussion vertieft, die erst endete, als sie zu Ron und Harry am Lehrertisch stießen.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Hermine sie fröhlich und füllte ihren Teller mit Rührei. „Ist das nicht ein wunderschöner Tag? Perfekt um Slytherin plattzumachen."

Ron schnaubte in seinen Kelch mit Kürbissaft und wandte seinen Kopf, um zu Hermine zu schauen, die jetzt ruhig ihr Frühstück aß. Harry sah sie auch ein wenig überrascht an. Obwohl Hermine ihn und Ron während ihren Spielen immer unterstützt hatte, hatte sie noch nie so ihr Interesse gezeigt, ein Team zu schlagen. Sie schien sich fast _leidenschaftlich_ auf das kommende Spiel zu freuen.

„Träum weiter, Granger", sagte Draco hochmütig, als er Kaffee in seinen Becher füllte. „Gryffindor wird dieses Spiel nie gewinnen."

„Was willst du wetten, dass Slytherin dieses Spiel gewinnt?", fragte Hermine ihn und lächelte herausfordernd. „Bevor du antwortest, will ich dich nur daran erinnern, dass wir Charlie Weasley als Sucher haben und ich habe gehört, er soll hervorragend sein soll."

„Was hältst du von zehn Galleonen für das Ergebnis dieses Spiels und fünfzig für den Quidditch Pokal?", schlug der Kopf von Slytherin verschlagen vor und reichte ihr schon seine Hand quer über den Tisch.

Hermine schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, doch dann erschien ein wissendes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie nahm seine Hand direkt vor Ron und Harry und sagte, „Einverstanden. Zehn Galleonen für dieses Spiel und fünfzig für den Pokal."

„Du bist total meschugge", zischte Ron ihr zu und da Harry direkt zwischen ihnen saß, hörte er es natürlich. „Das sind insgesamt sechzig Galleonen!"

Aber Hermine wies ihn nur mit einem kurzen Wink ihrer Hand ab. „Darüber würde ich mir keine Gedanken machen."

Ein kleines Grinsen zog an Harrys Lippen, als er bemerkte, mit was für einer Sicherheit Hermine handelte. „Was weißt du, das wir nicht wissen?"

Bevor sie antworten konnte, stand die Mannschaft von Gryffindor plötzlich wieder auf und verließ die Große Halle – sie gingen offensichtlich zu den Umkleideräumen beim Feld. Harry, der seine Frage vergaß, schaute auf seine Uhr und sah, dass das Spiel in einer halben Stunde anfing.

Langsam, einer nach dem anderen, verließen auch die anderen Schüler die Halle und das Slytherin Team folgte ihnen nur fünf Minuten später. Als Draco auch endlich mit seinem Frühstück fertig war, gingen die vier zwischen den Schülern zu der Ehrenloge für die Lehrer genau in der Mitte zwischen den fünfzig Fuß hohen Torstangen. Ron verabschiedete sich von ihnen bevor sie hinaufstiegen. Von der Ehrenloge aus konnte sie sehen, wie er die große Holzkiste mit den vier Bällen – ein Quaffel, zwei Klatscher und der winzige Goldene Schnatz – heraustrug und seinen Rennbesen unter seinem Armgeklemmt hatte.

Die Loge füllte sich schnell mit den anderen Kollegen und sogar Hagrid schaffte es, sich zwischen sie zu quetschen. Es waren nur noch zehn Minuten bis zum Beginn des Spiels und ein Blick über das gesamte Feld sagte Harry, dass die meisten Schüler schon anwesend waren. Dumbledore lächelte sie an und setzte sich hinter sie, doch dann wirbelte plötzlich Harrys Kopf herum, als er bekannte Stimmen hörte.

„Ich sehe, du hast meine Sondergäste heute bemerkt", sagte der Schulleiter blinzelnd, als James und Lily Potter,Arthur und Molly Weasley in die Loge traten und sich neben Dumbledore niederließen. Arthur und James gaben den jungen Männern – sogar Draco – einen festen Handschlag und die Frauen lächelten sie nur an.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht freue, dass ihr hier seid", sagte Harry, noch immer überrascht, wen man bedenkt, dass seine Eltern ihm nicht erzählt hatten, dass sie kommen wollten. „Aber was macht ihr hier?"

„Wir sind natürlich hier, um das Spiel zu sehen", antwortete James, als ob das der offensichtlichste Grund der Welt wäre. „Gryffindor gegen Slytherin – das ist ein Klassiker."

„Hör nicht auf ihn", sagte Lily grinsend. „Quidditch war nur ein Grund. Wir wollten auch sehen, wie es euch geht, als Lehrer und all das. Ich muss sagen, wir haben die interessantesten Gerüchte gehört, aber vielleicht kannst du uns später etwas davon erzählen?"

„Wo ist Ron?", fragte Molly Weasley plötzlich, als sie sich in der Loge umschaute und ihn dort nicht gefunden hatte.

„Er ist da unten", informierte Hermine sie und wies auf das Feld. „Er ist der Schiedsrichter dieses Spiels."

„Ah, da ist er", rief Arthur erfreut aus und im gleichen Moment schaute Ron auf und lächelte fröhlich, als er seine Eltern in der Loge erblickte.

„'tschuldigung", hörten sie plötzlich, als ein schwarzes jugendliches Mädchen mit dunklen Rastalocken sich ihren Weg nach vorne bahnte, wo das magische Megafon lag.

„Ah, Miss Jordan", grüßte Dumbledore sie freundlich. „Sind sie bereit, das Spiel zu kommentieren?"

„Aye, Sir", antwortete das Mädchen grinsend und plötzlich wusste Harry, warum sie ihm immer so bekannt vorkam, wenn er sie in seinem Unterricht des fünften Schuljahrs sah. Ein leises Schmunzeln entkam seinen Lippen, als er an die Ironie der Situation dachte. Diese Emily Jordan musste irgendwie mit Lee Jordan verwandt sein, eine Tante oder so etwas Ähnliches. Er war neugierig, ob sie so _unparteiisch_ war wie Lee, wenn sie kommentierte.

Die Uhr schlug elf und im gleichen Moment trat das Slytherin Team auf das Feld. Emily Jordan hob das Megafon an ihren Mund und begann. „Für Slytherin haben wir wie üblich die ziemlich stämmigen Spieler Adlam, Byington, Truax, ihren Kapitän Hazard, Denton und Lawley. Die einzige Ausnahme in diesem Team ist der Sucher aus dem zweiten Schuljahr Lisa Scarborough, die in diesem Jahr neu ins Team gekommen ist."

Harry grinste wieder, als er die Mitglieder der Slytherinmannschaft sah. _Ziemlich stämmig_ war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Alle sechs männlichen Spieler waren sehr groß, aus dem fünften Schuljahr und älter, wuchtig und schienen mehr mit ihren Muskeln, als mit ihren Gehirnen zu denken, außer deren Sucher, die wirklich winzig war, selbst für jemanden aus dem zweiten Schuljahr. Nun, zumindest änderten sich manche Dinge nie.

„Uund für Gryffindor haben wir Mannschaftskapitän und Treiber Baker, ihr Kollege McHarg, die Jäger Osborn, Emerson und Clowes, Hüter Ackers uuuuuuuund Sucher Weasley!" Jubel ging durch die meisten Ränge, als das Gryffindor Team ins Licht trat. „Nun schütteln Hazard und Baker Hände! Hey, zerquetsch ihre Finger nicht, du Scheißkerl! 'tschuldigung Professor", fügte sie schnell hinzu und warf den Lehrern hinter sich ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu und Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. Die Kommentare versprachen bereits interessant zu werden. „Professor Weasley öffnet die Kiste und es beginnt!"

Die beiden Klatscher flogen sofort los, genauso wie der Goldene Schnatz, der einen kurzen Moment lang vor Harrys Gesicht flatterte, der in seinen Fingern den Drang unterdrücken musste, ihn zu ergreifen, und im nächsten Moment war der Schnatz auch schon verschwunden.

„Osborn in Besitz des Quaffels und er fliegt direkt zu den Toren von Slytherin!"

Harry erkannte Osborn sofort. Der ziemlich kleine und hagere Junge mit rostbraunem Haar war in seiner Klasse aus dem vierten Schuljahr – sein Irrwicht war ein Frosch (Er hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt: „Ich konnte sie noch nie leiden.") Der Mannschaftskapitän Baker war eine zierliche schwarzhaarige Schülerin aus dem sechsten Schuljahr, doch sie schien sehr stark zu sein, da sie gerade einen Klatscher von einem Ende des Felds zum anderen geschickt hatte. Der andere Treiber, McHarg, war der Inbegriff eines Treibers – stämmig und groß, wie eine Mauer, mit kurzem braunen Haar. Ermerson war ein Mädchen in ihrem dritten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Sie war ein ziemlich großes brünettes Mädchen für ihr Alter. Der letzte Jäger, Clowes, war in seinem fünften Jahr und sein Körperbau war der eines normalen Jungens seines Alters, größer und schlank. Zu Harrys großer Überraschung war der Hüter des Teams, im Gegensatz zu wie er es gewohnt war, ein Mädchen. Ackers ging in ihr siebtes und damit letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts und war groß und dünn. Er fragte sich, wie sie es schaffte, die Torringe zu beschützen, aber sie tat es, fast mühelos.

Aber seine Augen hatte er meistens auf den Sucher, Charlie Weasley, drittes Schuljahr, stämmiger Körberbau, gerichtet, der ständig das Feld umkreiste und wie ein Falke nach dem Goldenen Schnatz suchte. Die winzige Slytherin Sucherin war ihm auf den Fersen, aber Harry hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass man selbst nach dem Schnatz suchen musste, da man ansonsten höchstwahrscheinlich verlor.

„Foul!", schrie Emily Jordan und Harrys Kopf wirbelte zu Emerson, die sich ihre blutende Nase hielt. „Hey! Byington! Brauchst du ne Brille? Ein Kopf ist kein Klatscher!" Harry fragte sich, wieso es niemand in der Loge für nötig hielt, sie zurechtzuweisen – obwohl Hermine das Mädchen mit einem düsteren Blick auf ihrem Gesicht beäugte, offensichtlich bereit das Megafon zu ergreifen und wegzuschmeißen. „Freiwurf für Gryffindor! Emerson will ihn selbst durchführen und... ja! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor! Es steht jetzt dreißig zu null!"

„Und das Spiel geht weiter! Truax hat den Quaffel, gibt an Denton ab, der an Hazard abgibt und... verdammt, Ackers hätte ihn nie kriegen können. Dreißig – zehn!"

Harry beobachtete das Spiel, fasziniert. Es juckte ihm am ganzen Körper – er wollte auf einen Besen steigen und mitmachen. Dem gespannten Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht nach zu urteilen, als er einmal an ihnen vorbeigeflogen war um einen verirrten Klatscher auszuweichen, und wie Draco leise jedes Mal fluchte, wenn der Slytherin Sucher etwas dummes anstellte, dachten sie an das gleiche. Aus Gewohnheit flogen seine Augen über das Feld auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz, aber er hatte sich noch nicht gezeigt.

Die Zeit verging und die Schüler waren von der Spannung des Spiels ganz und gar in den Bann gezogen. Gryffindor führte – neunzig zu fünfzig – und noch immer war kein Schnatz in Sicht. Ein weiterer Freiwurf für Gryffindor, als Truax und Denton Ackers festhielten, damit Hazard ohne Probleme ein Tor werfen konnte.

Hundert zu sechzig.

„Slytherin Mannschaftskapitän Hazard verlangt nach einer Auszeit! Gryffindor nutzt auch diese Chance um noch einmal die Strategie durchzusprechen. Baker spricht mit Weasley, aber er schüttelt nur seinen Kopf. Ich glaube, keiner von uns hat bis jetzt den Schnatz gesehen."

Der Klang einer Pfeife hallte durch die Luft und die Teams stiegen wiederauf ihre Besen.

Es gab ein paar Beinahezusammenstöße mit den Klatschern, als das Spiel fortschritt, da Slytherin sich anscheinend für eine noch offensivere Taktik als zuvor entschieden hatte. Baker und McHarg hatten alle Hände voll zu tun die Klatscher von ihrer eigenen Mannschaft fernzuhalten und das schien deren höchste Priorität geworden zu sein, besonders da die Treiber von Slytherin sich nun verpflichtet hatten, Charlie Weasley auf gehässige Art und Weise zu attackieren um ihn von seinem Besen zu werfen.

Harry hörte Molly Weasley hinter sich ein paar Mal nach Luft schnappen, als sie wieder einmal so einen Beinahezusammenstoß, der ihren Sohn hätte verletzen können, beobachten musste. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen. Es war schon drei Uhr nachmittags und noch immer kein Goldener Schnatzzu sehen. Der Punktestand war hundertsiebzig zu achtzig für das goldrote Team.

„Komm schon", murmelte Harry, der wegen der Spannung jetzt inzwischen auf der Kante seines Sitzes saß. Ein kurzer Blick zu seiner Linken sagte ihm, dass Draco auch ein wenig zerzaust aussah, besonders da sein Team mit neunzig Punkten im Rückstand war. Nur der Goldene Schnatz konnte ihnen jetzt noch helfen. Harry sah nach rechts und bemerkte, dass Hermine offensichtlich aufgegeben hatte, Emily Jordan zurechtzuweisen, da sie nun ziemlich entspannt war, während die Nerven aller anderen kurz vor dem Zerbersten waren. Sie schaute auch auf ihre Uhr und setzte sich dann gerader hin, mit einem kleinen, siegessicheren Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Feld zu und dann sah er ihn, den Goldenen Schnatz, direkt neben Charlie Weasely. Er hielt den Atem and und hoffte innerlich, dass der Junge ihn sehen würde und tatsächlich, sein Kopf wirbelte plötzlich herum, als er offensichtlich das kleine Flattern der Flügel gesehen hatte und seine Hand schoss dorthin.

Lauter Jubel ging durch die Menge und Slytherin Schüler buhten, als Charlie höher stieg und schrie, dass er ihn hatte. Seine Faust war in der Luft und die anderen Mitglieder der Mannschaft stürzten auf ihn zu und packten ihn, sodass sie fast das schafften, was die Klatscher nicht geschafft hatten.

„Charlie Weasley hat den Schnatz! Er hat den Goldenen Schnatz in einem ziemlich unspektakulären Fang... gefangen! Eigentlich enttäuschend, wenn ihr mich fragt, aber wie auch immer... Das heißt, Gryffindor gewinnt mit dreihundertundzwanzig zu achtzig!"

Hermine grinste breit, als sie sich Draco zuwandte, der sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar fuhr. „Nun, ich nehme an, das heißt ich habe unsere kleine Wette gewonnen. Das wären dann zehn Galleonen für mich."

Wie auch immer, anstatt eines unverschämten Kommentars oder einer Beleidigung, grinste Draco nur und sagte: „Du magst vielleicht dieses Spiel gewonnen haben, aber der Pokal gehört mir."

* * *

Nach dem Spiel waren die vier zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, zusammen mit Harrys und Rons Eltern. Die fünf Männer (sogar Draco war zu ihnen gestoßen) gingen noch einmal das Spiel durch und zeigten Fehler und gute Manöver von beiden Mannschaften auf. Die Frauen saßen in einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers und lästerten überwiegend über die Männer und ihre Besessenheit mit Quidditch. Harry beobachtete sie ein wenig aus seinen Augenwinkeln und war froh, dass Hermine sich so gut mit seiner und Rons Mutter aus dieser Zeit verstand.

Viel zu früh war es schon wieder Zeit für sie zur Großen Halle zum Abendessen zu gehen. In der Eingangshalle verabschiedeten sich die Potters und Weasleys von ihren Söhnen und deren Freunden und gingen, da sie nur für das Spiel und die paar Stunden bis zum Abendessen gekommen waren. („Wir sollten besser gehen", hatte Lily gesagt. „Ich will nicht wissen, was für'n Unsinn Sirius Harry in unserer Abwesenheit beigebracht hat." Als Antwort hatte James nur in Harrys Ohr geflüstert: „Nur die Art eines wahren Rumtreibers. Bis bald, vielleicht früher als du denkst.")

Der Gryffindor Tisch war noch immer am Feiern, sie schnackten laut und sangen sogar und Harry wollte heute Nacht nicht mit Hermine tauschen. Er konnte sich sehr gut daran erinnern, wie viel Ärger McGonagall immer gehabt hatte sie nach einem erfolgreichen Quiddicht Spiel zu Bett zu kriegen.

Als alle Teller leer waren und die Schüler (besonders die Gryffindors um ihre Feier fortzusetzen) gehen wollten, stand Dumbledore auf und räusperte sich. „Bevor ihr geht", sagte er mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln und dem scheinbar immer anwesenden Funkeln in seinen Augen, „muss ich noch eine Ankündigung machen."

Die Schüler setzten sich wieder und warfen Dumbledore neugierige Blicke zu. Harry grinste innerlich, da er schon genau wusste, was Dumbledore sagen wollte und was für Probleme diese Ankündigung manchen Schülern bereiten könnte, da er vor ein paar Jahren auch schon einmal Opfer einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen war.

„Angesichts der Sitation hat sich das Lehrerkollegium entschlossen, dass ihr als Schüler dieses Jahr etwas mehr Spaß haben müsst. Deshalb wird dieses Jahr ein Halloween Ball stattfinden. Ja, ich weiß, dass es nur noch zwei Wochen bis dahin sind, aber ich glaube das wird genug Zeit sein, damit ihr eine Verabredung und etwas zum Anziehen finden könnt", schmunzelte er, als an den Tischen aufgeregtes und besorgtes Flüstern ausbrach. „Der Ball wird für Schüler aus dem vierten Schuljahr und höher offen sein, doch jüngere Schüler dürfen von ihren Partnern eingeladen werden. Aber für die, die an diesem Ball nicht teilnehmen können, wird in den Gemeinschaftsräumen ein großes Festmahl vorbereitet. Ich verspreche euch, dass ihr nicht schlimmer dasteht, sei es das Festmahl oder was ihr danach macht. Ihr werdet mit Musik und Knabberkram versorgt sein, aber nur bis elf Uhr."

Die jüngeren Schüler, die angefangen hatten, sich zu beschweren, als Dumbledore die Altersbegrenzung für den Ball bekannt gegeben hatte, wurden jetzt auch langsam munterer. Wenn sie nichts verpassten, bis auf vielleicht die blöden und formellen Tänze, klang es gar nicht mal so übel wie zuvor.

„Ich bitte diejenigen, die zu dem Ball kommen möchten, sich in eine Liste einzutragen, die ihr in der nächsten Woche in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum finden werdet, nur zur Information, sodass wir wissen, wie viele kommen. Oh, bevor ich es vergesse, ihr dürft selbst entscheiden, ob ihr lieber formelle Kleidung mit einer einfachen Maske anzieht (vergesst nicht, es ist Halloween) oder ob ihr euch verkleiden wollt. Die Große Halle wird verzaubert sein, sodass ihr von niemandem erkannt werdet, außer ihr offenbart dem anderen eure Identität. Dieser Zauber wird um Mitternacht aufgehoben. Nun, wenn es keine Fragen gibt, dürft ihr gehen."

Aufgeregtes Geplauder brach sofort wieder aus, nachdem Dumbledore seine Ankündigung beendet hatte und die Schüler die Große Halle verließen. Harry war wirklich froh, dass er, als Lehrer, keine Verabredung brauchte, doch es würde bestimmt interessant werden die Schüler während der nächsten zwei Wochen zu beobachten. Oh ja, das würde lustig werden, zu sehen, wie sie mit der Herausforderung, ein Date zu bekommen, umgingen.


	18. Der Halloween Ball

**A/N: Hi! So, erst mal wollte ich mich entschuldigen, dass das Kapitel erst jetzt rauskommt. Ich hatte es schon länger fertig, doch immer gewartet, bis es von meiner Betaleserin wiederkommt, aber da sie anscheinend im Urlaub ist, ist es immer noch nicht zurück. Ich habe es mir jetzt selber noch mal vorgenommen und hoffe, dass es okay ist. Ich werde das gebetate auf alle Fälle noch hochladen, sobald ich es zurück habe. Beinahe hätte ich auch noch einen heftigen (aber leicht versteckten) Spoiler für HBP eingebaut, habe ich jetzt aber in der Übersetzung korrigiert. Handlung ist die gleiche geblieben wie im Original, nur ein wenig umformuliert. War eh nur ein Satz, aber der hatte es in sich. **

**So, irgendwelche Reviews, die es zu beantworten gibt? Nö? Naja, auf alle Fälle vielen Dank an diejenigen, die gereviewt haben! (Mein Gott, langsam rede ich hier wirklich Denglisch). Wünsche euch jetzt auf alle Fälle viel Spaß! **

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 18: Der Halloween Ball**

Die Zeit verging schnell und der Halloween Ball rückte näher, besonders mit einem Hogsmeade Wochenende in der Woche vor dem Ball. Wenn Harry noch ein Schüler gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sich Sorgen gemacht, wenn er noch immer keine Verabredung gehabt hätte, da es schon der Mittwoch vor dem Ball war, der am Freitag stattfand. Harry war an diesem Morgen auf dem Weg zum Frühstück sogar Zeuge geworden, wie ein Hufflepuff Schüler aus dem zweiten Schuljahr in einem verzweifelten Versuch an dem Ball teilnehmen zu dürfen, ein Slytherin Mädchen aus dem siebten Schuljahr fragte, mit ihm zu dem Ball zu gehen. Vielleicht wäre das nicht so spektakulär gewesen, wäre das nicht vor der versammelten Schülerschaft in der Eingangshalle passiert. Der Junge konnte froh sein, ohne irgendeinen Schaden davongekommen zu sein, da Harry es geschafft hatte, einzuschreiten, bevor es ungemütlich wurde.

Der einzige negative Aspekt von dem ganzen Ball war wieder einmal die Unaufmerksamkeit der Schüler während des Unterrichts. Harry war schon fast bereit, aufzugeben, da sogar die jüngeren Schüler, die nicht zum Ball durften, angesteckt worden waren. Für die Schüler schien der Tratsch über potentielle Verabredungen viel wichtiger zu sein, als irgendwas, was er ihnen beibringen könnte. Er hatte sogar schon daran gedacht, sie mit einem unangekündigten Test zu überraschen, entschloss sich dann allerdings, dass das zu fies war. Stattdessen wiederholte er Zaubersprüche, die sie bis jetzt gelernt hatten und erlaubte ihnen, ein wenig zu duellieren. Das würde ihnen etwas beibringen und ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, miteinander zu reden.

Aber am schlimmsten war Harrys Meinung nach nicht das Verhalten der Schüler, sondern das Verhalten seiner Kollegen. Am Montagmorgen nachdem Dumbledore den Ball angekündigt hatte, war Harry von Filius Flitwick zur Seite genommen worden. Der winzige Professor hatte ihn gefragt, wie viel er wetten wollte, dass zwei ihrer Schüler zusammen zum Ball gingen. Nach einigem Gestotter hatte es Harry geschafft aus diesem Gespräch herauszukommen, aber auch nur, weil der Unterricht anfing. Wie er später herausgefunden hatte, war Flitwick nicht der einzige, der es liebte, um das Liebesleben ihrer Schüler zu wetten, da ihn seine andere Kollegen während der nächsten Tage ebenfalls ansprachen.

Als er Hermine darüber ausgefragt hatte, war sie nur ein wenig rot geworden und hatte gesagt, „Nun, eigentlich bin ich nicht überrascht, dass sie das tun, da es in unserer Zeit genauso ist. Wann immer ein Ball oder so etwas ähnliches stattfindet, setzen die Lehrer ihr Gold auf verschiedene Pärchen. Sie wetten auch darum, wer am Ende des Schuljahres mit wem zusammenkommt."

Harry war entsetzt, nachdem Hermine ihm das erzählt hatte, besonders, wenn er daran dachte, dass auch er ein Opfer der Professoren in ihrer Zeit war – oder eigentlich noch ist, wie seine Freundin nach langem Nachhaken zugegeben hatte.

Nachdem er diese beunruhigenden Neuigkeiten herausgefunden hatte, hatte Harry es geschafft, diesem Thema auszuweichen, indem er sicher ging, dass immer mindestens ein Schüler bei ihm war, wenn er einen seiner Kollegen in den Gängen traf. Bei den wöchentlichen Lehrerversammlungen entschuldigte er sich immer sobald der offizielle Teil beendet war und der inoffizielle Teil begann. Sehr zur Belustigung seiner Kollegen, wenn er das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen, wenn er das Treffen verließ, richtig deutete. Natürlich musste er auch Dracos Stichelei ertragen und auch ein oder zwei Kommentare von Ron, die die ganze Situation sehr lustig fanden.

* * *

Es war Donnerstagabend, kurz nach dem Abendessen, und Harry saß alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum in einem Sessel und notierte sich Zaubersprüche, die er am nächsten Tag im Unterricht mit seinen Schülern ausprobieren wollte, als er ein klopfendes Geräusch am Fenster hörte. Er blickte sich um und war überrascht, die Kontur einer Eule vor einem der Fenster zu sehen. Nachdem er das Pergament und den Federkiel auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, öffnete er das Fenster und ließ die Eule hinein. Sie flatterte ein bisschen durch das Zimmer, bis Harry sie überzeugen konnte, zu ihm zu kommen.

Ein Päckchen war an ihr Bein gebunden, adressiert an _Professor Hermine Granger, Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Ostturm. _„Komm her", murmelte Harry sanft, bevor er das Päckchen entfernte und neben seinen Notizen auf den Tisch legte. Nachdem er der Eule ein paar Leckereien gegeben hatte, flog sie wieder durch das gleiche Fenster fort und Harry schloss es; er fragte sich auf seinem Weg zurück zum Sessel, was Hermine bekommen haben könnte und wer es geschickt hatte. Die Handschrift war ihm ganz unbekannt, aber er war sich auch nicht bewusst, dass Hermine in letzter Zeit irgendetwas bestellt hatte. Sie hätte es ihnen erzählt, wenn sie etwas erwartet hätte, oder?

Seine Fragen wurden beantwortet, oder zumindest einige von denen, als Hermine gefolgt von Ron durch das Portraitloch trat. Er wartete bis sie sich gesetzt hatten und Hermine das Päckchen bemerkt hatte, um ihr zu erzählen, dass es für sie war.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie überrascht und hob es auf. Sie runzelte konzentriert ihre Stirn, als sie die Adresse anblickte, doch schüttelte letztendlich ihren Kopf und öffnete es zögerlich. Harry und Ron beobachteten sie beide und Harry bemerkte, wie Rons Hand zu der Tasche in seinem Umhang zuckte, wo er normalerweise seinen Zauberstab verstaute. Harry dachte wohl an das gleiche, da er auch bereit war, seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand gleiten zu lassen und etwas zu tun, in dem Fall, dass sich der Inhalt irgendwie als gefährlich erwies.

Aber nichts passierte, als sie es öffnete. Kein _peng _oder _puff_ und Hermine schien auch in Ordnung zu sein, als sie eine goldene Halskette mit einem rubinroten Stein aus der kleinen Schachtel nahm. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre Lippen formten ein kleines ‚o', als sie das Schmuckstück aus allen Winkeln beäugte.

Harry war sprachlos und Ron, jetzt mit seinem Zauberstab in seiner Hand, stotterte, „'Mine, leg sie wieder hin. Sie könnte verflucht sein!"

„Das ist sie nicht", schnauzte sie ihn an und hielt die Halskette beschützend gegen ihre Brust. „Mir geht es gut, bin nicht verflucht. Außerdem, hast du schon vergessen, dass die Post ins Schloss nach Flüchen untersucht wird? Es ist nur eine Halskette. Ich frage mich nur, wer sie mir geschickt haben könnte."

„Schau, da ist ein Zettel...", konnte Harry endlich sagen und wies mit seiner Hand auf ein kleines Stück Pergament in der Schachtel. Wie auch immer, bevor Hermine sie lesen konnte, klaute Ron sie und blickte sie mit prüfenden Augen an.

_„So scharf wie Dein Verstand"_, las er plötzlich vor, mit spottender Stimme. _„So feurig wie Deine Leidenschaft und so fest wie Deine Treue. Trag diese Halskette zu dem Ball und ich werde Dich erkennen._ Was ist das denn für ein Schwachsinn?"

Hermine riss die Notiz aus den Händen ihres Freundes, kochend vor Wut. „Dieser Schwachsinn wird _Poesie_ genannt! Oder zumindest ein Versuch an Poesie. Wie auch immer, es ist süß und romantisch."

„Und seit wann genau ist dir so etwas wie Romantik wichtig?", bellte Ron. Beide standen inzwischen und funkelten sich düster an. „Das war dir doch noch nie wichtig! Du hast immer gesagt, dass dieses Zeugs nur etwas für _Mädchen_ ist!"

„Ich _bin_ ein Mädchen! Nur weil du ein paar Jahre gebraucht hast um es zu bemerken, bedeutet das nicht, dass es sich plötzlich geändert hat. Und außerdem war ich sechzehn, als ich das gesagt habe, Ron! _Sechzehn!_ Und selbst dann hatte ich es nicht gemeint. Ich hatte das nur gesagt, um mich von Lavender und Parvati zu unterscheiden, deren Verhalten einfach krank gewesen war! Hattest du ehrlich nie gemerkt, wie glücklich ich gewesen war, wenn du für mich etwas Romantisches getan hattest?"

Nun war es Ron, der die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren hatten. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich ein paar Mal, doch es entwich kein Geräusch und Harry war froh darüber. Er wollte nicht wieder so einen Streit miterleben; es hatte einfach zu viele von denen am Ende ihres sechsten Schuljahres gegeben und ihre Freundschaft war noch nie so gefährdet gewesen, wie zu dieser Zeit.

„Äh", begann Harry, da er nicht wusste, was er jetzt sagen könnte, um dieses Schweigen zwischen seinen Freunden zu brechen. „Hast du wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, wer dir diese Kette geschickt haben könnte?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und ließ sich in ihren Sessel sinken, mit der Kette in der einen und der Notiz in der anderen Hand. Nachdem sie diesen zwei Objekten noch einen flüchtigen Blick zugeworfen hatte, legte sie sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch und glättete das Stück Pergament. Harry bemerkte, dass die Handschrift auf der Notiz die gleiche wie auf dem Päckchen war und ihm deshalb nicht bekannt war. „Es ist genauso wie mit diesen Rosen. Ich würde der Person, die mir diese Dinge geschickt hat, wirklich gerne danken—"

„Du glaubst also, dass sie von ein und derselben Person sind?", fragte Harry.

Nickend schaute Hermine von dem Geschenk auf und seufzte. „Macht doch Sinn, oder? Es scheint so, als ob ich wirklich irgendwo da draußen einen heimlichen Verehrer habe." Ein leises Lächeln zog nun an ihren Lippen, als sie die Notiz und die Kette zurück in die Schachtel legte und aufstand. „Nun, ich muss wohl noch zwei Tage warten, bis ich weiß, wer es ist."

Genau in diesem Moment fand Ron seine Stimme wieder und schrie, „Du willst das Ding wirklich umlegen und diesen Kerl treffen?"

„Ja, ich werde dieses _Ding_ umlegen und den _Kerl_ treffen", sagte Hermine bestimmt und nahm das Päckchen auf. „Und es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst, um mich davon abzuhalten, ihn zu treffen. Da hast du kein Recht zu. Nicht mehr", hörte Harry sie murmeln und blickte sie besorgt an.

„'Mine, sei vorsichtig."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich weiß, du sorgst dich nur um meine Sicherheit, aber was kann schon mit all den anderen Lehrern, Dumbledore _und_ dem großen Harry Potter in der Großen Halle passieren? Wir werden zusammen zum Ball gehen, wie wir es vorhatten, und uns dann gegenseitig vorstellen, sobald wir in die Halle getreten sind. So werden wir wissen, wer wir sind. Es wird nichts passieren und ich werde herausfinden, wer mein heimlicher Verehrer ist und vielleicht, wenn es ein Schüler ist, ihn nachsitzen lassen", fügte Hermine mit einem boshaften Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht hinzu.

Harry lachte und sogar Ron konnte das kleine Grinsen auf seinem Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Harry bemerkte das und nahm an, dass die Erinnerung, dass Hermine diesen _Kerl_ nachsitzen lässt, es würdig sein würde, dem _Sagenhaft Hopsenden Frettchen–Vorfall_ aus ihrem vierten Schuljahr nahe zu kommen. Irgendwie hoffte er aber nur, dass Hermines heimlicher Verehrer nicht ihr Kollege Christophe Hayden war, da, wenn Harry ehrlich war, er der Hauptverdächtige war. Ron musste sogar nicht immer und immer wieder darauf hinweisen, wie viel Zeit Hermine und er miteinander verbrachten, damit Harry zu diesem Schluss kam.

* * *

Die letzten zwei Tage Unterricht vergingen sehr schnell, sowohl für die Schüler als auch für die Lehrer. Die letzten zwei Wochen Wiederholung von Zaubersprüchen und diversen Kreaturen war keine Verschwendung gewesen, dachte Harry, als er den Schülern nachschaute, die nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde am Freitag seinen Klassenraum verließen. Einige Dinge hatten sie schon wieder vergessen, doch im Großen und Ganzen konnte Harry sagen, dass er auf sein Erreichtes stolz war. Die Schüler, die etwas vergessen hatten, hatten nur einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gebraucht, um sich zu erinnern. Es schien wohl so, als ob sein Unterricht zumindest ein wenig interessant war.

Als er zu spät in der Großen Halle ankam, nachdem er seine Bücher auf sein Zimmer gebracht hatte, bemerkte er sofort, dass sein Stuhl nicht der einzige unbesetzte am Lehrertisch war. Die Große Halle war voll von Schülern und einige von ihnen grüßten ihn freundlich, als er vorbeiging.

„Hey", grüßte er Ron und Hermine, als er sich zwischen sie hinsetzte. „Wo ist Draco?"

„Er ist krank", antwortete Hermine und reichte Harry die Schale mit Gemüse. Sie klang ein wenig besorgt. „Ich habe ihn getroffen, als er aus dem Krankenflügel zurückkam, und er sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Er war blass—" Ron schnaubte und Hermine rollte entnervt mit den Augen. Sie waren noch immer nicht über ihren Streit hinweg, aber zumindest wirkte es so, dass sie sich nicht mehr anschreien würden. „Blasser als sonst und Madam Pomfrey hat ihn auf sein Zimmer geschickt und ihm über das Wochenende Bettruhe verordnet."

„Aber dann—"

„Wird her heute Abend nicht zu dem Ball kommen können", beendete sie Harry Satz. „Ja, und es ist zu schade, dass er nicht kommen kann. Ich glaube wirklich, dass er sich auf den Halloween Ball gefreut hat."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass er sich darauf gefreut hat?"

„Also ehrlich, habt ihr nicht bemerkt, wie Draco sich über die letzten Wochen verändert hat?" Als sie die unwissenden Ausdrücke auf Harrys und Rons Gesichtern sah, seufzte sie. „Anscheinend nicht. Ja, er hat sich verändert. Er ist viel, was ist das richtige Wort, umgänglicher geworden. Seine Schüler himmeln ihn an, fast so sehr, wie sie dich anhimmeln, Harry. Es scheint, dass er ein guter und interessanter Lehrer ist, der nicht nur in seinem Fach Bescheid weiß, sondern auch gut mit den Schülern umgehen kann."

„Woher weißt du all das?", fragte Harry, ganz und gar verblüfft. Er sah Draco eigentlich immer nur während den Mahlzeiten und manchmal, spät abends, als der durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, und Harry hatte nie bemerkt, dass sein einstiger Feind anders war.

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und antwortete, „Ich habe Augen im Kopf. Und ich war mal in seinem Unterricht dabei, oh, und vergesst meinen Geburtstag nicht – er hat mir vorher noch nie etwas geschenkt."

Weder Harry noch Ron wussten, was sie zu dieser Offenbarung sagen sollten. Harry fragte sich, wie er das nicht mitbekommen hatte. Natürlich wusste er, dass Hermine eine der ersten gewesen war, die Draco eine zweite Chance gegeben hatten, nachdem seine Rolle in dem Krieg öffentlich bekannt wurde. Sie hatte alles, was er ihr je angetan oder an den Kopf geworfen hatte, ignoriert und ihm, wenn nicht Freundschaft, dann einen Waffenstillstand angeboten. Doch er hätte nie gedacht, dass Hermine jemals so viel Interesse an jemandem zeigen könnte, dessen Lebensziel es anscheinend gewesen war, ihr Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

„Warum?", fragte Ron schließlich.

Wieder einmal zuckte ihre Freundin nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. „Neugier."

Während er sie aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete und sich zu einer Portion Kartoffelmus verhalf, fragte Harry sich, ob der Grund für dieses plötzliche Interesse wirklich nur Neugier war.

* * *

Der Unterricht am Nachmittag fiel aus, sehr zur Freude der Schüler, sodass sie genug Zeit hatten, um sich fertig zu machen. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten den Nachmittag genutzt um Hagrid zu besuchen, mit dem sie sich in den letzten Wochen angefreundet hatten, und der Halbriese hatte ihnen strahlend erzählt, dass er auch zu dem Ball käme. Sie unterhielten sich einige Stunden lang, wobei Hagrid in eine lange Erklärung ausschweifte, wie sein Training mit den Thestralfohlen voranschritt, hatten eine große Tasse Tee und verfütterten die berüchtigten Felsenkekse an Fang. Lächelnd dachte Harry daran, dass Hagrid zu besuchen immer noch etwas war, das er gerne tat um sich zu entspannen, obwohl das nicht _ihr_ Hagrid war.

Viel zu früh wurde es schon wieder Zeit, zum Schloss zurückzukehren und, da das Schulgelände frei von Schülern war, nutzte Harry die paar Minuten, bis sie den Eingang erreichten, um sich eine seiner Zigaretten anzuzünden. Seine Freunde blickten ihn missbilligend an, doch sagten nicht. Als er der offenen Schachtel einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf, bemerkte er, dass er bald neue kaufen musste (glücklicherweise gab es in Hogsmeade ein Geschäft, das Mugglezigaretten verkaufte und auch noch seine Lieblingsmarke vertrieb), obwohl er auch sah, dass er mehr übrig hatte, als er gedacht hatte. War er wirklich so beschäftigt gewesen, dass er _vergessen_ hatte zu rauchen? Mit den Schultern zuckend, steckte er die Schachtel wieder in seine Tasche und, sobald sie dein Eingang erreicht hatten, ließ er den Stummel mit einem Handwink verschwinden.

Die Korridore waren verlassen, da wahrscheinlich alle Schüler schon in ihren Häusern waren um sich für den Ball oder die Festlichkeiten in den Gemeinschaftsräumen vorzubereiten. Die drei schwelgten in Erinnerungen an den Yule Ball in ihrem vierten Schuljahr und sie lachten viel auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern, wobei Ron sogar Harrys Tanzversuche imitierte, sehr zum Verdruss des jüngeren Mannes. Als Rache erinnerte Harry Ron an seine enormen Fähigkeiten als aufmerksame Verabredung. Hermine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, doch als sie an ihrem Portraitloch ankamen, beschlossen die beiden Männer, dass sie heute Abend auf die jüngeren Paare achten würden, um herauszufinden, ob sie die gleichen Probleme hatten.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten, zogen sie sich sofort in ihre eigenen Zimmer zurück, um sich fertig zu machen. Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaute zum Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch. Es war etwa halb fünf und der Halloween Ball sollte um sieben Uhr beginnen, also hatte er noch mehr als genug Zeit, um... was eigentlich genau zu machen? Er musste noch Hausarbeiten benoten, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es das war, was er wirklich tun wollte. Es musste doch etwas Wichtigeres geben, und, als sein Blick zu seinem Bett wanderte, wusste Harry genau, was es war. Ein kurzes Nickerchen konnte nicht schaden, bevor er duschen und sich anziehen musste.

_„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet", zischte Harry, als er zu der kurzen maskierten Person, die vor ihm kniete, herunterblickte. Er saß in einem Sessel in einem großen Zimmer und sein Zauberstab ruhte lässig in seiner Hand. Ein Feuer brannte hell im Kamin in einer Ecke des Zimmers, doch es schien keine Wärme auszustrahlen. Eine weitere maskierte Person stand hinter der knienden und zwei weitere Figuren standen, nein, schwebten vor einer Tür und sie waren es, die die Kälte verursachten._

_„Danke, mein Lord", murmelte die erste Peron und Harry grinste vor Zufriedenheit. Es war ein geschickt ausgeklügelter Plan, hoffentlich genug, um die Aufmerksamkeit von anderen Dingen abzulenken._

_„Lucius..." Die zweite Person verbeugte sich leicht und sein langes blassblondes Haar fiel über seine Schulter. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast."_

_„Ja, mein Lord."_

_„Sehr gut. Ihr dürft jetzt gehen, ihr beide. Der alte Narr wird nicht wissen, wie ihm geschieht." Harry beobachtete, wie die zwei Personen sich zurückzogen und er spürte, wie sie beide einen Schauder unterdrücken mussten, als sie an den Dementoren vorbeigingen. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, erschien ein grausames Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Oh ja, heute Nacht wird erinnerungswürdig werden... Und er lachte, laut, ein schreckliches Geräusch, das in dem steinwandigen Zimmer widerhallte. _

Harry keuchte schwer, als er aufwachte. Schweißperlen rannen an seinem Gesicht herunter und seine Gliedmaßen waren in der Bettdecke verwickelt. Seine Narbe schmerzte so sehr, dass es ihm schwer fiel irgendetwas zu sehen. Seine Augen schließend, zwang Harry sich seinen Atem und Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Es war schon ein paar Wochen her, seit er Voldemorts Kopf das letzte Mal besucht hatte und nachdem er so viele Jahre lang die Okklumentik benutzt hatte, um ihn auszuschließen, dauerte es ein wenig, bis er sich wieder an diese Besuche gewöhnte.

Harry lag einfach für ein paar Minuten da, ganz ruhig, bis er seine Augen wieder öffnete und sein Zimmer sichtbar wurde. Seine Narbe pochte noch immer, doch nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor und es war erträglich. Während er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte, fuhr er mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was in dieser Vision geschehen war.

Voldemort war dort gewesen. Und zwei Männer. Einer von ihnen war Lucius Malfoy gewesen und der andere… Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er hatte eine Maske getragen und obwohl ihm die Stimme bekannt vorkam, war die Erinnerung an die Vision noch immer vernebelt und begann schon wieder zu verblassen und Harry konnte nicht sagen, zu wem sie gehört hatte. Sie hatten über etwas gesprochen, das heute Nacht passieren sollte. Nur wo? _Alter Narr..._ Er meinte Dumbledore! Etwas sollte hier in Hogwarts geschehen!

Harry hatte sein Zimmer schon halb durchquert um den Schulleiter darüber zu informieren, was er gesehen hatte, als er verharrte. Dumbledore davon zu erzählen würde auch bedeuten ihm von der Verbindung zu Voldemort zu erzählen und Harry war sich nicht sicher, dass er das wollte.

Doch war da nicht noch etwas anderes, etwas, dass er vergessen hatte? Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern, fand jedoch schnell heraus, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Alles bis auf das, was er sich schon ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte, war verschwunden.

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, ging Harry stattdessen ins Bad und zog sich aus. Das Wasser in der Dusche war fast siedend, heiß genug um die Auswirkungen der Vision fortzuwaschen. Seine Entscheidung war bereits gefallen. Er würde Dumbledore nichts davon erzählen. Hogwarts war sicher – Voldemort hatte das Schloss nie angegriffen, das hatte Hagrid ihm erzählt, als er ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Und selbst wenn etwas geplant war, Harry war sich sicher, dass er es aufhalten konnte. Er musste seine Augen nur offen halten und agieren, wenn ihm etwas Verdächtiges auffiel.

Es war schon halb sieben, als Harry aus dem Badezimmer kam, fast vollständig erfrischt und viel weniger besorgt, mit einem flauschigen Handtuch um seine Hüfte gewickelt. Er winkte mit seiner Hand zum Kleiderschrank und die Türen und eine Schublade sprangen offen. Harry suchte schnell die Kleidung heraus, die er brauchte und nahm seinen schwarzen Satinfestumhang heraus und breitete ihn auf seinem schon gemachten Bett aus. Madam Malkin hatte versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, andere Farben zu tragen und hatte es am Ende nur geschafft, ihm ein smaragdgrünes Satinhemd zu verkaufen. Schwarze Hosen und Drachenlederschuhe in der gleichen Farbe vervollständigten das Outfit.

Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, blickte in den Spiegel und fuhr sich wieder einmal mit der Hand durch sein langes Haar. Offen oder zurückgebunden war die nächste Frage, die schnell beantwortet war, als eine furchtbar nervige Haarsträhne sich weigerte dort zu bleiben, wo sie hingehörte und ihm stattdessen in die Augen fiel. Er durchwühlte seine Schubladen bis er ein schwarzes Haarband gefunden hatte, um seine wilden Haare zurückzubinden. Harry schaute noch einmal sein Spiegelbild an und eine männliche Stimme sagte, „Du siehst wirklich hinreißend aus."

„Danke", murmelte Harry dem Spiegel zu und grinste. Er hatte diesen Spiegel erst vor zwei Wochen bekommen, als er einen der Hauselfen gefragt hatte, ob er einen bekommen könnte, damit er nicht immer den im Badezimmer benutzen musste. Was der Hauself ihm gebracht hatte war dieser sprechende und offensichtlich homosexuelle Spiegel. Es hatte etwas gedauert, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, doch er glaubte nun, dass sie ziemlich gut miteinander klarkamen. Dem Spiegel zublinzelt, drehte sich Harry auf seinen Absätzen um und verließ sein Zimmer, gerade rechtzeitig, um sich mit den anderen fünfzehn Minuten vor Beginn des Balls zu treffen.

Wieder einmal, so wie es fast jedes Mal war, wenn er sich mit den anderen treffen sollte, sei es für die Mahlzeiten oder andere Dinge, war Ron schon fertig (Harry wusste noch immer nicht, wie er das anstellte) und wartete auf ihn, oder besser, auf sie, als Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine noch nicht da war. Ron trug einen dunkelblauen Festumhang mit einem schwarzen Hemd da unter, was ein großer Fortschritt zu dem Festumhang für den Yule Ball war. „Du siehst gut aus", machte Harry ihm das Kompliment.

„Du auch."

Doch als Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer kam, waren Harry und Ron wieder einmal sprachlos. Sie trug ein langes tiefrotes Kleid mit goldener Stickerei um den tiefen Ausschnitt und dem unteren Rand des Kleides. Die langen Ärmel waren fast transparent, sodass ihre blasse Haut durch den Stoff schien, und über ihre Schultern trug sie einen goldumrandeten Umhang in der gleichen Farbe wie das Kleid. Ihr Haar fiel in sanften braunen Wellen an ihrem Rücken herunter und war mit dünnen geflochtenen Zöpfen und goldenen Perlen verziert. Um ihre Augen herum trug sie eine Maske im gleichen Stil wie das Kleid und der Umhang und Harrys Blick landete schließlich auf das Schmuckstück um ihren Hals – die Kette von ihrem heimlichen Verehrer.

Ron hatte das auch bemerkt, da er nur sagte, „Du trägst dieses Ding ja wirklich!"

„Ja, das tue ich", antwortete sie, ihre Stimme klang wieder einmal kühl, doch Harry schaffte es, sie aufzumuntern, als er die Kette ignorierte und sagte,

„Du siehst reizend aus, 'Mine."

Sie lächelte ihn an und antwortete, „Du siehst aber auch ziemlich gut aus, mein Freund. Du auch, Ron."

Harry stieß seinen Freund mit seinem Ellenbogen, vielleicht ein bisschen härter als er vorhatte, aber es hatte den gewünschten Effekt. „Ja, 'Mine... 'tschuldigung. Du bist wunderschön."

„Danke", sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln und hielt den beiden ihre Arme hin. „Nun denn, sollen wir?"

„Ja... Nein, wartet noch mal ne Sekunde!", rief Harry plötzlich aus, als er mit seiner Hand winkte damit die Tür aufsprang und murmelte, „Accio Maske." Das schwarze Stoffstück flog in seine offene Hand und er platzierte sie über seine Augen, wo sie, dank der Magie, einfach sitzen blieb. Ron hatte auch seine dunkelblaue Maske aufgesetzt und sie nahmen endlich Hermines Arme. „Lasst uns gehen."

* * *

Die Eingangshalle war bereits voller Stimmung, als die Schüler draußen warteten, um in die Große Halle gelassen zu werden. Hagrid, der rote Kleidung mit weißem Fellrand und einem roten spitzen Hut auf seinem Kopf trug, überragte sie alle. Sein Bart und Haar waren weiß und wenn Harry sich nicht irrte, dann wusste er genau, was Hagrids Kostüm bedeutete. „Hallo lieber Weihnachtsmann", begrüßte er ihn lächelnd.

„Ah, ihr seid's, Harry, Ron, Hermine", sagte Hagrid lächelnd und verbeugte sich um Hermines Hand zu küssen. „Ihr seht wunderschön aus, Milady."

Ein ziemlich un-Hermine-sches Kichern kam über ihre Lippen, doch glücklicherweise hatten die anderen die nicht Möglichkeit dazu etwas zu sagen, da die Doppeltüren plötzlich aufschwangen und die Schüler hineinströmten. Ron und Harry nahmen wieder jeder einen von Hermines Armen und führten sie hinein.

Sobald Harry über die Schwelle zur Großen Halle trat, wusch ein kurzer, fast unbemerkbarer Schwindel über ihn, und wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass die Personen zu seiner Rechten Ron und Hermine waren, dann hätte er sich gefragt, wer sie waren. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich verändert hatten. Nein, sie sahen noch genauso aus wie vorher, nur dass es so schien, als ob sein Kopf nicht die Verbindung zwischen den Personen neben ihm und ihren Namen herstellen konnte. Er hatte sogar vergessen, was seine Freunde anhatten, bevor sie in die Große Halle gekommen waren.

Ron und Hermine (zumindest war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es waren) hatten ähnliche verwirrte Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern, deshalb zog Harry sie schnell in eine Ecke, wo sie nicht überhört werden konnten – wo würde schon der Spaß sein, wenn jeder wusste, wer sie waren? – und sagte, „Ich bin Harry Potter."

„Ich bin Hermine Granger", folgte Hermine seinem Beispiel und als nächstes war Ron dran, der sich ihnen vorstellte.

Endlich war sein Verstand in der Lage die Verbindung zwischen den Namen und Personen herzustellen und Harry grinste. Das war wirklich ein brillantes Stückchen Magie. Als Dumbledore gesagt hatte, dass die Große Halle verzaubert werden würde, sodass niemand erkannt werden konnte, hatte er gedacht, dass er etwas tun würde, um ihr Aussehen zu verändern, aber das hier war viel besser.

Nun da sie sich wieder erkannten, blickte Harry sich beeindruckt in der Großen Halle um. Die Dekoration war viel besser als bei den anderen Halloween Festen, bei denen er in Hogwarts war. Die Decke zeigte den dunklen wolkigen Himmel und die Blitze, die durch den Himmel schossen, gefolgt von einem tiefen Donner. Hunderte von Kerzen schwebten hoch über ihren Köpfen, die die Halle in einem sanften Licht erleuchteten und in diesem Licht konnte Harry die vielen Fledermäuse und die Fratzen ziehenden Kürbisse sehen, die herumflogen und sich jagten. Ab und zu würde einer der Kürbisse boshaft lachen oder schreien. Vogelscheuchen standen an den Wänden und viele kleinere, aber nicht weniger unheimliche Dinge vervollständigten die schaurige Atmosphäre in der Halle.

Statt der vier Haustische und dem Lehrertisch waren runde Tische in der Großen Halle verteilt, so ähnlich, wie es bereits beim Yule Ball gewesen war. Jeder dieser Tische war für etwa acht Personen vorgesehen, wobei Geschirr erschien oder verschwand, wenn sich die Gäste des Balls entschlossen mit mehr oder weniger Personen an den Tischen zu sitzen.

Ron zog an seinem Ärmel und wies mit seinem Kopf zu einem Tisch, an dem er noch drei leere Stühle sehen konnte. „Sollen wir dort drüben sitzen?"

Harry schaute zu Hermine, die grinste und dann nickte, bevor er antwortete, „Okay." Sie gingen zu dem Tisch und Harry fragte, ob sie sich setzen durften. Die anderen Gäste, wer immer sie auch waren, antworteten, dass die Plätze noch frei waren und die Lehrer setzten sich hin. Harry strahlte, als er sich umschaute und beobachtete, wie sie sich alle an die Tische setzten, ohne nach den Identitäten zu fragen. Das war wirklich großartig. Es war egal, ob die Lehrer mit den Schülern an einem Tisch saßen oder Gryffindor- und Slytherinschüler.

Als alle saßen, fragte Harry sich, ob Dumbledore etwas sagen würde, doch stattdessen erschienen Menükarten auf ihren Tischen und eine leise, aber ein wenig unheimliche Musik begann im Hintergrund zu spielen. Da er bereits wusste, wie es funktionierte, nahm Harry die Karte und schaute sie an, sein Gesicht verziehend, als er die erste Zeile las. „Glibberiges Gehirn?", fragte er ein wenig angewidert und blickte hilfesuchend zu seinen Freunden.

Hermine grinste ihn nur an und sagte, laut und deutlich, „Scharfe Schaben." Harry starrte auf ihren Teller, nicht wirklich wissend, was er erwarten sollte. Er war fast bereit zurückzuspringen oder den Teller verschwinden zu lassen, falls da wirklich Schaben auftauchen sollten. Doch er hätte es wirklich besser wissen sollen, als sich ihr Teller mit Cevapcici, Gemüse und Pommes Frites füllte.

Ermutigt entschloss sich Harry, das auszuprobieren, was vorher so widerlich geklungen hatte. „Glibberiges Gehirn." Eine große Portion Spaghetti Bolognese fand ihren Weg auf seinen Teller und nach einem kurzen Blick zu seiner Linken, sah er dass Ron schon dabei war, einen Hähnchenschenkel zu verzehren. Ein Blick auf die Menükarte sagte Harry, dass es wahrscheinlich die Geizigen Geier waren, die Ron probiert hatte.

Bald war die Große Halle nur mit den Geräuschen von klapperndem Geschirr und aufgeregter Unterhaltung, hauptsächlich über die Dekoration und das Essen gefüllt. Zu dumm nur, dass es nicht möglich war, jedes einzelne Gericht zu auf dem Menü zu probieren, dachte Harry enttäuscht, doch sein Magen fing jetzt schon an zu protestieren und es gab ja schließlich noch Nachtisch. Nur dass die Eiscreme und der Pudding einfach zu lecker waren, um zu widerstehen.

Nachdem der letzte Schüler (oder war es ein Lehrer?) seinen Teller geleert hatte, verschwand das Geschirr und die Tische wurden durch Zauberhand zur Seite geschoben, natürlich ohne die Personen, die daran saßen, zu stören, um in der Mitte der Großen Halle eine Tanzfläche freizulegen in deren Mitte sich, von Vorhängen umgeben, eine runde Bühne befand.

Endlich, nach endlosen unerträglichen Minuten, wurden die Vorhänge beiseite gezogen um sieben unbewegliche und gleichermaßen hässliche Wasserspeier zu offenbaren. Harry runzelte die Stirn, doch einige Mädchen fingen sofort an zu schreien und sprangen auf. Bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er tat, hielt Harry seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand, doch hielt inne, als er sah, dass die Mädchen ihre Verabredungen auf die Tanzfläche zerrten. „Es sind die Wütenden Wasserspeier!", rief eines der Mädchen aus. Harry fragte sich, was an diesen Steinfiguren so interessant war, als sie sich plötzlich bewegten und verschiedene Instrumente, die ziemlich muggel aussahen (so wie Schlagzeug und E-Gitarren) aus dem Nichts herbeizauberten. Sofort war die Große Halle mit den Geräuschen dieser Instrumente gefüllt, dem Anfang von was sich wie ein Rock Song anhörte.

Es dauerte nicht einmal zehn Sekunden bis die Tanzfläche vollgepackt war mit tanzenden Leuten. „Kommt schon, Ron, Harry, lasst uns tanzen!", sagte Hermine plötzlich, als sie aufsprang und ihre Hände ergriff. Widerwillig ließ sich Harry hochziehen, genauso wie Ron, und auf die Tanzfläche, wo sie sich unter die hüpfenden Schüler mischten. Eigentlich war die Musik gar nicht so übel, musste Harry zugeben. Er konnte sich daran gewöhnen. Doch während sie tanzten, bemerkte Harry, dass Hermine ziemlich häufig über ihre Schulter blickte, als ob sie nach jemandem suchte.

Harry entschuldigte sich nach dem zweiten Lied und kämpfte sich seinen Weg durch die Massen zur Bar. Er füllte ein Glas mit Fruchtpunsch und tippte seinen Zauberstab gegen das Glas, um sicher zu gehen, dass es nichts Alkoholisches war (falls es so wäre, hätte sich die rote Flüssigkeit grün gefärbt). Selbst wenn es etwas Alkoholisches gewesen wäre, würde er es nicht riskieren, sich zu betrinken. Nicht, wenn er noch auf irgendetwas ungewöhnliches achten musste.

„Ah, Harry", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich.

Harry drehte sich um und sah die Person, die einen fließenden weißen Umhang anhatte und einen langen weißen Stab in seinen Händen hielt, verwirrt an. Etwas klickte in seinem Kopf, als er sich versuchte an etwas zu erinnern, etwas, von dem Hermine ihm erzählt hatte. „Gandalf?", fragte er verwirrt, als er sich an den Namen des fiktionalen Zauberers erinnerte, von dem Hermine ihm ein paar Tage bevor sie diese ungewollte Reise in die Vergangenheit angetreten hatten, erzählt hatte. _„Wir müssen uns wirklich den ersten Film angucken, wenn er diesen Winter rauskommt", _hatte sie gesagt. _„Die ganze Herr der Ringe Reihe ist wirklich faszinierend."_

_Gandalf_ schmunzelte. „Nicht ganz, Harry, obwohl viele Leute, die die Bücher gelesen haben, ihn mit mir vergleichen. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore."

Genauso wie es schon bei Hermine und Ron geschehen war, als sie sich vorgestellt hatten, verschwand die Verwirrung in seinem Kopf und er sah Dumbledore vor sich. Harry grinste. „Nettes Kostüm."

„Ja, ich weiß", Dumbledore erwiderte das Grinsen. „Ich wollte zuerst als Weihnachtsmann gehen, doch Hagrid war mir zuvorgekommen."

Plötzlich schoss Harry ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. „Du hast mich erkannt, aber ich habe dir nicht gesagt, wer ich bin."

Dumbledore schmunzelte wieder und seine Augen funkelten. „Nun, jemand muss doch den Überblick behalten. Es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn wirklich niemand die Identitäten der anderen in dieser Halle kennt. Um die Sicherheit zu erhöhen, habe ich sogar ein paar Mitglieder des Ordens gebeten, heute Abend hier zu sein."

„Wirklich? Wer?"

„Einige... Ah, hier ist einer. James?", rief er einem Mann in einem roten Umhang zu. Der Mann sah zu ihnen herüber, und, nachdem er den Schulleiter erkannt hatte (da sie sich wahrscheinlich schon vorgestellt hatten), ging er auf sie zu. „James, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, diesem jungen Mann Gesellschaft zu leisten? Ich wollte Minerva gerade etwas von diesem deliziösen Fruchtpunsch bringen. Prost!"

Harry und James schauten beide Dumbledore nach, als sich unter die Masse auf der Tanzfläche mischte, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach McGonagall. Mit den Schultern zuckend wandte Harry sich wieder dem Mann, den Dumbledore James genannt hatte, zu und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Harry Potter."

James grinste und schüttelte die Hand. „James Potter. Wird ein wenig nervig, meinst du nicht?"

„Ja, aber es ist schön zu sehen, wie die Schüler miteinander umgehen, als ob es die Häuser nicht gibt", sagte Harry lächelnd. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, was sein Vater nach dem Quidditch Spiel gemeint hatte. „Kenne ich sonst noch jemanden hier?"

Nachdem er einen Kelch mit dem Punsch gefüllt hatte, antwortete James: „Neben deinen Schülern und Kollegen, glaube ich kennst du nur noch Sirius, Remus und Peter. Oh, und du hattest Frank Longbottom schon getroffen, richtig? Sein Sohn wurde am Tag vor dir geboren."

„Ja, ich kenne Neville... und Frank. Also ist der Rest der Rumtreiber auch anwesend... Wo ist Lily?"

„Sie musste auf den kleinen Harry aufpassen, ich soll dich aber von ihr grüßen. Sie hat sogar gefragt, ob du und deine Freunde nicht irgendwann mal zum Abendessen vorbeikommen wollt."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klingt gut, aber warum fragen wir meine Freunde nicht zuerst, sie sind dort drüben." Er zeigte zu einem Tisch in der Nähe der Tanzfläche, wo Ron und Hermine saßen. „Zumindest Ron und Hermine. Draco ist krank."

Während sie zu dem Tisch hinübergingen, fragte James, „Übrigens, wieso nennt ihr ihn überhaupt Draco? Ist das ein Spitzname oder so? Ich dachte, sein Name wär Eirian."

„Das ist er", log Harry nur fast, „doch er mag seinen Namen nicht, also nennen wir ihn Draco."

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und nachdem sie sich mal wieder vorgestellt hatten, wiederholte Harry James Angebot. Ron und Hermine nahmen die Einladung dankend an und sie sprachen gerade über ein Datum für das Abendessen in Godrics Hollow, als plötzlich ein Mann in einem seidenen silberfunkelnden Umhang sich neben Hermine räusperte und fragte,

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Harry sah, dass Hermine ein wenig rot wurde, als sie nickte und die Hand des Fremden nahm. Ron funkelte ihre Rücken böse an, als sie auf die Tanzfläche traten, wo die Wütenden Wasserspeier nun begannen eine langsame Rock Ballade mit dem Namen ‚Good Night Sweet Girl' zu spielen (er hatte gehört, wie ein Mädchen das ihrer offensichtlich muggelgeborenen Freundin erzählte). „Glaubst du, das ist er?", fragte der Rotschopf.

„Ich glaube schon."

_Are we done for now  
Or is this for good,  
Will there be something in time?  
__With__ us there should._

„Ich mag ihn nicht", sagte Ron und verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust, als der junge Mann seine Hände auf Hermines Hüften ruhen ließ.

_Only girl for me is you  
There can be no other one  
If I didn't have faith  
I would come undone._

„Ein Freund von euch?", wollte James wissen, doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und beobachtete seine Freundin behutsam, wie sie mit dem Fremden tanzte.

_So much promise in your eyes  
Seems that I can only see  
It always makes me wonder  
If you save it all for me._

„'Mine hat von einem heimlichen Verehrer so merkwürdige Geschenke bekommen und er sagte, dass er sie heute Abend hier treffen würde", antworte Ron stattdessen.

James runzelte die Stirn. „Was für Geschenke?"

„Einen Strauß Rosen zu ihrem Geburtstag", informierte Harry ihn. „Und die goldene Halskette, die sie jetzt trägt."

_Maybe you do  
Maybe you don't  
Maybe you should  
Probably wont..._

_Because there will be..._

_There will be other guys  
Who will whisper in your ear  
Say they'll take away you sadness  
And your fears._

_They may be kind and true  
They may be good for you  
But they'll never care for you  
More than I do._

_I'll be always there  
There to the end  
I can't do much  
But be your one true friend._

_To the end  
Through the end  
Our lives to spend  
With each other till the end  
Of time..._

_Still see the promise in your eyes  
And still wonder if it's for me  
But I know it's still there  
Even when you sleep._

_So I say, good night sweet girl._

Sie hatten für den Rest des Liedes geschwiegen und Rons und Harrys Augen hatten scheinbar auf dem tanzenden Pärchen geklebt. _Verfluchter Zauber,_ schwor Harry innerlich. Er wollte wissen, wer dieser Kerl war. Er hatte Christophe Hayden noch nicht getroffen, also vielleicht war er es wirklich. Allerdings könnte es auch einfach nur ein Schüler sein.

Nach diesem langsamen Lied, begann sie Band wieder eine schnellere Nummer und Hermine kam zu dem Tisch zurück, doch nur um ihren Umhang abzulegen und dann wieder in der Menge unterzutauchen. Ron schäumte vor Wut und Harry fühlte auch, wie die Beschützerinstinkte einsetzten. Um sich von der Tanzfläche abzulenken, wo der mysteriöse Typ und Hermine jetzt hinter den anderen Pärchen versteckt war, begann er wieder ein Gespräch mit James, obwohl er nicht mit ganzem Herzen dabei war.

Harry ließ seine Augen wieder über die Menge wandern, sah aber nichts Verdächtiges. Nach ein paar weiteren Songs kämpften drei weitere Personen sich ihren Weg zu ihrem Tisch und obwohl Harry sie nicht erkennen konnte, war er sich ziemlich sicher, wer sie waren.

„James, hier bist du!", rief einer von ihnen aus und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Wir haben schon nach dir gesucht. Sirius Black, und ihr seid?"

Harry seufzte und tauschte mit Ron einen flüchtigen Blick aus, da beide wussten, dass Sirius nicht mehr so freundlich sein würde, wenn sie sich vorgestellt hatten. „Harry Potter."

„Ron Weasley."

Sirius' Blick verfinsterte sich und einer der beiden noch stehenden Personen sprang zurück und versteckte sich hinter der ersten, die freundlich lächelte und ihre Hand ausstreckte. „Remus Lupin. Schön euch wiederzusehen, Harry, Ron, wie geht es euch und wo sind eure Freunde?"

Lächelnd schüttelte Harry die Hand und antwortete: „Danke, uns geht es gut. Und wie ich James bereits erzählt habe, ist Draco unglücklicherweise krank und Hermine befindet sich irgendwo auf der Tanzfläche."

„Lass mich raten, sie ist die reizende junge Dame, die ganz in Gryffindorfarben gekleidet ist?", fragte der Werwolf.

„Das ist sie. Warum setzt ihr euch nicht? Ich hole uns etwas zu trinken. Willste helfen, Ron?"

Während sie zur Bar gingen, konnte Harry noch hören, wie Sirius zischte: „Ich vertraue ihnen noch immer nicht." Dem Peter, obwohl er seine Identität nicht offenbart hatte, herzlich zustimmte und hörte Remus antworten: „James vertraut ihnen und ich auch. Harry ist ein netter Kerl und Ron auch."

Harry und Ron kamen ein paar Minuten später jeder mit drei Kelchen in ihren Händen zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Sirius und Peter waren in der Zwischenzeit verschwunden, doch James und Remus waren noch da und nahmen dankbar die Kelche ab.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später kam Mitternacht und damit das Ende des Balls näher. Harry stand an einer einsamen Wand und beobachtete alles, was in der Großen Halle geschah. Ein dumpfes Gefühl hatte sich in seinem Magen ausgebreitet, als ob etwas schlimmes passieren würde. _Falls_ seine Vision eine echte gewesen war und falls er sie richtig interpretiert hatte, dann hatte Voldemort nicht mehr viel Zeit. Doch bis jetzt war nichts geschehen und der Ball hatte sich als viel besser erwiesen als der Yule Ball.

Das einzige, was ihm noch ein wenig Sorgen bereitete, war die Abwesenheit von Hermine. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie außerhalb der Halle auf dem Weg zu den Toiletten getroffen und als er sie gefragt hatte, wer der mysteriöse Kerl war, hatte sie nur strahlend geantwortet, dass sie es noch nicht wüsste, es aber hoffentlich bald herausfinden würde, und war in die Halle zurückgekehrt. Harry musste zugeben, es war schon lange her, seit er sie das letzte Mal so glücklich gesehen hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass dieser Kerl sie nicht enttäuschen würde, wenn er seine Identität offenbarte.

Harry war überrascht, als Remus auf ihn zuging und frage: „Was dagegen, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste? Ich bin nicht so für Menschenmassen."

„Hab nichts dagegen", antwortete Harry lächelnd, da er ihn sehr gut verstand. Der Remus aus seiner Zeit fühlte sich in großen Menschenmassen auch nicht wohl.

Sie standen dort in angenehmer Stille, bis Remus plötzlich sagte, „Ich meinte das, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Ich vertraue dir und einen Freunden." Der Werwolf blickte ihn ein paar Moment lang an, bevor er grinsend sagte: „Du bist wirklich das Ebenbild deines Vater, aber du hast die Augen—"

„Von meiner Mutter, ja", antwortete Harry aus Gewohnheit, bis er plötzlich bemerkte, mit wem er eigentlich sprach. „W-wie?", stotterte er.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, grinste doch noch immer. „Es ist wirklich nicht so schwer. Ich hatte es schon rausgefunden kurz nachdem ihr angekommen wart, hatte aber noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, mit dir darüber zu sprechen..."

„Weiß mein— Ich meine, weiß James, dass du...?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich wollte ihm keine Schwierigkeiten machen... Ich wollte nur zuerst mit dir sprechen, um meine Theorie zu bestätigen. Also, Zeitreisen, was?"

Harry erwiderte das Grinsen, als das Lächeln in Remus Augen ihn an Hermine erinnerte, wenn sie dabei war, etwas neues und interessantes zu lernen. Harry wollte gerade seinen Mund öffnen und etwas sagen, als ein fluchender und wütend blickender Ron auf sie zukam.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen!", knurrte er, als er neben ihnen anhielt, den Kelch aus Harrys Hand nahm und den Fruchtpunsch austrank.

Harry schmunzelte ein wenig, da er glaubte, dass Ron vielleicht etwas stärkeres als das bevorzugte, doch er war auch ein wenig besorgt. Was könnte seinen Freund so aufregen? „Was ist los?"

„_Hermine!"_, spie er. „Ich hab sie grad dabei erwischt, wie sie diesen Kerl geküsst hat! Das ist—"

Doch was immer Ron auch sagen wollte, wurde unterbrochen, als sich plötzlich jeder zur Bühne wandte, wo Dumbledore nun stand und mit seinen Zauberstab an seine Kehle tippte. „Falls einige von euch es noch nicht bemerkt haben", sagte er, seine Stimme laut genug, sodass auch die letzten aufhörten zu reden. „Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, obwohl mich einige meiner Gäste bereits mit Gandalf angesprochen haben, was eigentlich der Sinn meines Kostüms war."

Ein Schmunzeln ging durch der Menge und ein riesiger Weihnachtsmann brüllte: „Prost!", bevor er einen Kelch leerte, der sicherlich nicht mit Fruchtpunsch gefüllt war.

„Danke, Hagrid", sagte Dumbledore grinsend. „Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle viel Spaß und habt mit vielen Leuten gesprochen, mit denen ihr normalerweise nicht reden würdet. Bitte erinnert euch daran, dass diese Leute noch immer die gleichen sind, auch wenn sich der Zauber in ein paar Minuten legt, und dass ihr noch immer mit ihnen reden könnt, egal aus welchem Haus oder aus welcher Familie sie stammen. Nun da dass gesagt ist, möchte ich, dass ihr die letzten paar Minuten noch voll ausnutzt, bevor ihr zu euren—"

Dumbledore hielt inne, als ein lauter Knall von den Türen kam. Schüler, die davor standen, huschten sofort weg, als ein weiterer die große hölzerne Doppeltür vibrieren ließ.

„Was immer es ist, bleibt ruhig! Vertrauensschüler, seid bereit eure Schüler zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu bringen!", rief Dumbledore und sprang mit der Gewandtheit eines jungen Mannes von der Bühne. Harry befahl seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand und bemerkte, dass Ron und Remus auch ihre gezogen hatten. Also hatte seine Vision doch kein Unrecht gehabt. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er eine leicht gerötete Hermine auf sie zu eilen, Zauberstab in der Hand, doch ohne ihren heimlichen Verehrer. James und Sirius waren auf der anderen Seite der Halle und standen vor einigen jüngeren Schülern, während die älteren und andere jetzt ihre Zauberstäbe bereit hielten und mit denen auf die Türen zeigten.

Ein dritter und ein vierter Knall ließ die Türen noch mehr zittern, doch der fünfte ließ die Türen aufspringen. Schüler schrieen und rannten fort, als etwas großes und dunkles in die Große Halle schlitterte.

„Ein Basilisk!", schrie ein Mädchen und versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens und Lehrer handelten sofort und warfen Zaubersprüche und Flüche auf die riesige Schlange, während sie die ganze Zeit versuchten, ihre Augen von dem Biest abzuwenden, doch vergeblich. Es schüttelte sie einfach ab, da ihre Haut zu dick war um von Zaubern durchdrungen zu werden. Doch es war genug, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schlage von den Schülern, die versuchten durch die Tür zu fliehen und dabei versuchten ihre Augen geschlossen zu halten und nicht zu der Schlange schauten, abzulenken. Ein Schüler fiel in der Tür und kam mit dem Schwanz der Schlange in Berührung, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erlangte. Der Junge presste seine Augen zu und versuchte rückwärts zu kriechen, als er bemerkte, dass die Schlange sich wieder bewegte.

„NEIN!" brüllte Harry, als er sah, wie die Schlange auf den Jungen niederging, und suchte krampfhaft nach einem Zauberspruch, der helfen konnte, da die anderen Schüler und Erwachsenen mit ihren keinen Erfolg hatten. Schließlich rief er einen besonders gemeinen Fluch aus, den er einmal in Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte und schlitzte mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft, und er war erfolgreich, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Die Schlange wich zurück, als ihre Haut aufgeschlitzt wurde und dem Jungen die Möglichkeit gab zu fliehen.

Ihr Kopf wirbelte herum und Harry dachte zu spät daran, seine Augen zu schließen, als die Schlange ihn ansah. Er war fast bereit jetzt und dort zu sterben, als er in die gelben Augen der Schlange blickte, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung passierte nichts. Er lebte noch und die Schlange starrte ihn noch immer an. Ein Gedanke schoss durch seinen Kopf. Das war kein Basilisk! Es war nur eine normale Schlange, wenn auch _ein wenig_ vergrößert.

Nachdem sie sich endlose Sekunden bei ohrenbetäubender Stille angestarrt hatten, passierte alles auf einmal. Gerade als Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab hob, griff die Schlange Harry an und der junge Mann rief: _„STOP!"_ Die Schlange hielt inne und wenn die Stille vorher schon ohrenbetäubend gewesen war, dann war sie es jetzt noch mehr, da fast jeder einzelne Blick auf ihn gerichtet war. Erst dann bemerkte Harry, was genau er eigentlich getan hatte und, innerlich seine Dummheit verfluchend, entschloss sich, dass es jetzt kein zurück mehr gab. _„Was willst du hier?"_

Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Harry schwören können, dass die Schlange ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte, bevor sie antwortete: _„Mein Meissster versssprach mir Esssssen. Er ssssagte, dassssss ich hier etwasssss finde."_

_„Dein Meister hat Unrecht",_ sagte Harry und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Schlange. _„Richte Voldemort folgendes aus. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass jemand den Schülern etwas antut."_ Er winkte mit seinem Zauberstab und die Schlange begann zu schrumpfen, bis sie gerade mal dreißig Zentimeter lang war. Sie zischte ihn an, doch Harry warf ihr nur einen finsteren Blick zu und richtete seinen Zauberstab drohend auf die Schlange. _„Geh jetzt. Bevor ich meine Meinung ändere."_

Schüler und Lehrer sprangen zur Seite, als die Schlange aus der Großen Halle hinausglitt und durch ein kleines Loch im Gemäuer auf das Schulgelände. Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und zuckte zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass jetzt alle außer Ron und Hermine ihn anstarrten – einige in Angst, einige in Unglauben und einige in Wut. Das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen war verschwunden, als der Schulleiter ihn bedächtig anblickte. Harry seufzte. Er hatte sich nicht vorgestellt, dass der Abend so endete. Nur irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass der Abend schon vorüber war. _Was würde ich jetzt nicht für ne Kippe tun..._

Doch niemand hatte die Möglichkeit etwas zu sagen, als nur wenige Sekunden später ein Schüler (Harry konnte sie jetzt alle erkennen – es war nach Mitternacht) in die Halle gerannt kam und rief: „Das Dunkle Mal! Über Hogsmeade!"

* * *

**PS: Der Song „Good Night Sweet Girl" ist von der Band Ghost of the Robot. Es gab sie zwar zu der Zeit noch nicht, aber ich finde das Lied einfach zu gut und konnte es nicht einfach weglassen.**


	19. Auswirkungen

**A/N: Wow, viele Reviews! Freu! Muss ich ja gleich erst mal drauf eingehen. Fange ich mal vorne an.**

**Minnnie: Cliffhanger machen doch immer Spaß, besonders den Autoren. Aber mich als Leser machen die auch immer wahnsinnig, kann dich also gut verstehen. Bis deine Vermutung von Hermines Verehrer entweder bestätigt oder widerlegt wird dauert es leider noch ein paar Kapitel. Irgendwann wird es auch noch mal ein Gespräch zwischen Remus und Harry geben, kann aber nicht genau sagen, wann.**

**Katharina-B: Ob es Harry so ergehen wird wie im zweiten Schuljahr? Tja, abwarten und lesen... Und? Hast du die Anspielung auf HBP im Original gefunden?**

**Krissi: So, den Fehler hab ich korrigiert. Im Englischen hatte man mich darauf auch schon mal angesprochen, war da aber vorher nicht zu gekommen.**

**kathleen potter: Wenn du dir noch einmal das letzte Kapitel anschaust, zu der Stelle wenn die Schlange sich Harry zuwendet, wirst du lesen können, dass es kein Basilisk ist. Vielleicht überlesen? Kann ja passieren. Also, Schlange war kein Basilisk, nur eine leicht vergrößerte Schlange.**

**Harry Black Potter: Wie ich oben schon Minnnie gesagt habe, wird es noch ein paar Kapitel dauern, bis die Identität von Hermines Verehrer offenbart wird. Mit den Reaktionen auf Harrys Fähigkeit der anderen wird Harry sich später noch auseinandersetzen müssen. Wird man dann sehen.**

**So, und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß. Nur zur Info, das Kapitel ist noch nicht gebetaed. Sobald ich es habe, wird es natürlich hochgeladen, doch vom Inhalt her wird sich ja nichts ändern.

* * *

**

**Kapitel 19: Auswirkungen**

Alles war den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang still. Sowohl die Schüler als auch die Lehrer blickten den blassen Jungen bestürzt an und wollten nicht verstehen, was er ihnen gerade mitgeteilt hatte.

Harry ballte fest seine Fäuste, wobei seine Fingernägel fast die Haut seiner Handfläche aufkratzten, als sein Körper begann mit plötzlicher Wut zu zittern. Wut auf sein Versagen, darauf, dass er nicht alles berücksichtigt hatte und Wut auf die, die diese vielversprechende Nacht ruiniert hatten! Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? Es war alles so einfach gewesen!

Die Schüler um ihn herum fingen nun an in Panik auszubrechen, schubsten sich vorwärts durch die Türen und wieder, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend, dröhnte Dumbledores Stimme durch die Halle. „Bleibt ruhig und kehrt in eure Schlafsäle zurück. Vertrauensschüler, sorgt bitte dafür, dass sie dort in einem Stück ankommen. Und nun, geht!"

Mehr Hektik füllte die Halle, doch dieses Mal war sie ruhiger, geordneter, als die Schüler ihren Vertrauensschülern aus der Großen Halle folgten. Aufgeregtes und ängstliches Geflüster erreichte die Lehrer und Mitglieder des Ordens, als sie sich in der Mitte der Halle versammelten. Harry sah sich um und bemerkte die ebenfalls grimmigen Blicke auf ihren Gesichtern. Es juckte ihn schon in den Fingern; er wollte rausgehen und etwas tun, aber er musste erst auf Dumbledores Anordnungen warten.

Als er die behutsamen Blickte, die seine Kollegen ihm zuwarfen, bemerkte, starrte er nun jeden einzelnen an und forderte sie heraus, etwas zu sagen, obwohl er wusste, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit dafür war. Nun war auch nicht die Zeit, mit jemand anderem zu reden, der aussah, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen und offenbar das, was er gerade gesehen hatte, nicht wahrnehmen wollte.

„Meine Freunde", sagte Dumbledore mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit und einer Entschlossenheit, die man nicht häufig von ihm kannte. „Hogsmeade wird offensichtlich angegriffen. Es ist unsere Pflicht, ihnen zu helfen."

„Verdammt richtig", murmelte Harry ungeduldig, was diejenigen in seiner Nähe und den Schulleiter zu ihm herübersehen ließ. Er blickte in Dumbledores Augen und sah sofort, dass das allgegenwärtige Funkeln noch immer verschwunden war. Mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand, wies Harry auf die Türen. „Was machen wir noch hier? Anstatt lange rumzureden, sollten wir ausgehen und kämpfen!"

„Harry hat Recht", sagte Ron zu ihnen. „Je länger wir warten, desto mehr Leute könnten sterben!"

Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen, einige in Zustimmung, andere nicht, wodurch Harry nur noch wütender wurde. Plötzlich wirbelte sein Kopf herum, als eine kleine Person mit wässrigen Augen vortrat – Peter Pettigrew. „P-professor. Ich bin m-mir nicht sicher, ob wir ihm trauen können. Sie haben gesehen, was er getan hat. W-was er ist."

Dumbledore nickte streng und Harry war sich sicher, dass er später verhört werden würde. „Professor Potter und seine Freunde werden mit uns nach Hogsmeade kommen. Sie werden dort mehr gebraucht", sagte er schließlich. Und sind keine Gefahr für die Schüler, verstand Harry den Hintergedanken. „Minverva, Filius, Pomona, ich möchte gerne, dass ihr in der Schule bleibt, zur Sicherheit der Schüler. Wir können es nicht zulassen, dass Todesser in die Schule eindringen. Gut, alle anderen, folgt mir!"

Die giftigen Blicke, die er bekam, ignorierend, schob sich Harry an den anderen Lehrern und Ordermitgliedern mit Hermine und Ron an seiner Seite vorbei. Er freute sich über die Unterstützung seiner Freunde, als sie ihn auf dem Weg nach draußen flankierten, doch die Wut in ihm war viel größer als jegliches Glücksgefühl, das er heraufbeschwören könnte. Hoffentlich waren dort keine Dementoren, da Harry sich sicher war, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, den Patronus Zauber zu benutzen.

Es war kein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht, nur ein Ausdruck reinster Entschlossenheit und ein finsterer Blick. Er konnte die Blicke der anderen in seinem Rücken spüren, besonders einen, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Er war noch nicht bereit, sich mit seinem Vater auseinander zu setzen. _Später_, sagte er sich. Doch zuerst musste er etwas Dampf ablassen. Er verspürte das unwiderstehliche Verlangen jemanden zu verfluchen, jemanden wehzutun. Er wollte jemanden für sein Versagen bestrafen.

„Was in drei Teufels Namen ist hier los?"

Harry wandte sich erschrocken um, als er diese Stimme hörte. Draco rannte die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter, mit seinem schwarzen T-Shirt über seinen schwarzen Jeans hängend und einem Umhang in Eile über seine Schultern geworfen. Sein silberblondes Haar war total zerzaust, seine Augen rot und sein kreidebleiches Gesicht fleckig. Er schien ein wenig zu schnaufen, als er vor ihnen anhielt, und Schweiß rann an seinem Gesicht hinunter.

„Was tust du hier?", wollte Harry wissen. „Hermine hat uns gesagt, du seiest krank."

Draco blickte ihn verachtend an, obwohl es in seinem derzeitigen Zustand lächerlich aussah. „Ich war nur aufgestanden, um etwas zu trinken zu holen und was sah ich? Ein grünes Glühen in der Richtung von Hogsmeade. Ich bin runtergekommen, um euch davon zu erzählen, aber anscheinend wisst ihr davon schon." Nachdem er seinen Umhang zurechtgezupft hatte, zog er seinen Zauberstand hervor und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar.

„Was glaubst du, was du da machst?"

„Beruhige dich, Potter. Ich komme mit euch."

„Das kannst du nicht!" Sein Vater würde da sein, erinnerte Harry sich, doch er konnte Draco das nicht sagen. Nicht ohne seine Verbindung zu Voldemort zu verraten. Als er nach einer Erklärung rang, fiel ihm nur das Offensichtlichste ein. „Du bist krank."

Schnaubend entgegnete Draco bloß: „Eine kleine Grippe wie die hier kann mich nicht davon abhalten zu kämpfen, Potter."

„Harry, Draco! Hört auf!", unterbrach Hermine sie streng und legte eine Hand auf jeden Arm. „Wir haben keine Zeit, um uns zu streiten! Und Harry, reiß dich zusammen! Draco kommt mit uns, ob du es magst oder nicht. Wir könnten jeden fähigen Zauberer brauchen, den wir kriegen können."

„Miss Granger hat Recht", sagte Dumbledore. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, wie sie vorhin selber schon gesagt haben, Mr. Potter."

Seinen Arm von seiner Freundin wegreißend, schnauzte Harry, „Gut!", öffnete die starken Türen von Hogwarts mit einem Handwink und stolzierte auf das Schulgelände hinaus. Er konnte nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren. Weder sich darum kümmernd, ob seine Freunde hinter ihm waren, noch was sie jetzt von ihm hielten, eilte er über das Gelände und, sobald er die Tore passiert hatte, disapparierte.

Harry erschien in der Mitte von etwas, das nur als Chaos bezeichnet werden konnte. Dorfbewohner rannten herum, wichen fliegenden Flüchen aus und versuchten ein Versteck zu finden. Und unter diesen Dorfbewohnern befanden sich die Zauberer und Hexen in dunklen Umhängen, die dafür verantwortlich waren.

Um einem Strahl grünen Lichts auszuweichen, sprang Harry aus dem Weg und feuerte sofort einen Betäubungszauber in die Richtung, aus der der Todesfluch gekommen war und traf sein beabsichtigtes Ziel. Eine Serie von lauten ‚Pops' hinter ihm setzte ihn von der Ankunft der anderen in Kenntnis, doch er ignorierte sie und eilte nach vorne um einen weiteren Todesser zu entwaffnen und setzte ihn dann mit einem gut platzierten Kinnhaken außer Gefecht.

Seine Fingerknöchel brannten ein wenig, doch Harry bemerkte dieses kaum, als er einfach weiter machte. Ausweichen, angreifen, Zauber und Flüche abfeuern. Es war wie ein Tanz, ein Tanz, den er gut kannte. Die Todesser fielen wie die Fliegen, nun, da von Hogwarts die Verstärkung angekommen war, und die, die noch standen, griffen hauptsächlich Unschuldige an und verteidigten sich gegen andere Attacken.

Er stürzte sich auf einen weiteren Mann im Umhang, gerade als dieser seinen Zauberstab hob um eine kauernde Gruppe Kinder zu verfluchen. Er befahl den Kindern, schnell wegzulaufen und sich zu verstecken, und wandte sich wieder dem Todesser zu, der gerade wie auf die Beine kam. Die unerklärliche Wut in ihm flammte wieder auf, als die Maske herunterfiel und er erkannte, dass der Mann tatsächlich eine Frau war – dunkelhaarig und mit dunkel umschattenden Augen.

„Hallo Bella", grummelte er und trat sie mit dem Stiefel, bevor sie es schaffte, wieder aufzustehen. Sie plumpste wieder zu Boden, schwer atmend, da Harry es offensichtlich geschafft hatte, einen oder mehrere Rippen zu brechen. Er hatte nie die Chance gehabt, Sirius zu rächen. Aber jetzt konnte er es endlich tun. Er wollte ihr wehtun! Er wollte, dass sie litt! "Crucio!" Dieses Wort verließ seinen Mund, bevor er überhaupt daran denken konnte, und die Frau am Boden begann zu schreien und sich vor Schmerzen zu winden. Harry beobachtete dieses mit einer Art kranken Faszination; seine Augen glänzten mit der Befriedigung, die diese Folter ihm brachte.

Eine Explosion ließ die Erde Beben und Harry verlor sein Gleichgewicht und stürzte beinahe. Der Verlust der Konzentration in diesem Moment ließ den Fluch schwinden. Herumwirbelnd sah er, dass ein paar Gebäude in Flammen aufgingen, mit Zauberern und Hexen, die sich darin versteckt hatten, noch eingesperrt. Sie kämpften um herauszukommen, doch fast vergeblich, als die hauptsächlich aus Holz bestehenden Gebäude schnell unter dem Feuer zusammenbrachen.

Hermine eilte auf sie zu, wobei ihr rotes Kleid hinter ihr herwehte, gefolgt von Ron, und Harry konnte sie immer und immer wieder „Aguamenti!" schreien hören. Das meiste Feuer wurde gelöscht, doch es wurden auch viele Leben verloren.

Irgendwie ließ dieses Wissen ein unerklärbares Glücksgefühl durch ihn hindurchströmen, ein Triumphgefühl. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er die Geschehnisse um sich herum beobachtete. Das war gut. All diese Angst, diese Panik... Es war berauschend.

Er erblasste, als er bemerkte, was genau er fühlte.

Harry schaffte es gerade einem weiteren verirrten Fluch auszuweichen, als er gegen eine Wand sackte und seine Stirn ergriff. Ihm wurde übel. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er sollte das nicht fühlen. Da stimmte etwas nicht!

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd und versuchend, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, atmete Harry einmal tief durch, als es ihn plötzlich wie der Schlag traf.

_Verdammt!_ Die Wut, das Glücksgefühl... Das waren nicht seine eigenen Gefühle! Warum hatte er das nicht schon vorher bemerkt? Es war Voldemort! Er musste wütend genug gewesen sein, um nach dem Desaster in der Großen Halle seine Gefühle auf ihn zu übertragen. Nur wie hatte Voldemort das herausgefunden?

_Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig,_ erinnerte Harry sich, nicht, wenn so viele Leben auf dem Spiel waren. Es war schwer, besonders jetzt, mit der Schlacht, die um ihn herum tobte, doch er musste ihn abblocken. _Atmen..._ Langsam, aber stetig, merkte Harry, wie er ruhiger wurde. Das Glücksgefühl war verschwunden, sowie ein großer Teil seiner Wut, gerade rechtzeitig, als plötzlich eine Stimme ausrief:

„Harry! Pass auf!"

Glücklicherweise war es nur ein einfacher Betäubungszauber gewesen, deshalb hielt das Schild, das Harry schnell ohne Zauberstab heraufbeschworen hatte. Er warf Hermine, die ihn besorgt anschaute, ein schnelles versicherndes Lächeln zu, bevor er sich von der Wand abstieß. „Es geht mir gut."

Hermine schien den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu zweifeln, als ob sie überlegte, ob er wirklich die Wahrheit sagte. Dieser kurze Moment wäre beinahe fatal gewesen, wenn Harry sie nicht zu Boden geworfen hätte, bevor der _Avada Kedavra_ sie treffen konnte. „Danke, Harry", murmelte sie erschrocken, als er ihr aufhalf.

Nun da er die Möglichkeit hatte, sie sich einmal ordentlich anzuschauen, erschrak Harry. Ihr einst so wunderschönes Kleid war an verschiedenen Stellen gerissen und mit Blut – hoffentlich nicht ihr eigenes! – und Dreck bedeckt. Sie schien schrecklich zu schwitzen, da Haarsträhnen an ihren Wangen und ihrer Stirn klebten und der Rest ihrer vorher perfekten Frisur war total durcheinander. Und Harry bemerkte mit gemischten Gefühlen, dass sie ihre Halskette verloren hatte. Sie sah total fertig aus und Harry nahm an, dass er nicht viel besser aussah.

Als er seine Augen von ihr abwandte, sah Harry sich um, darauf vertrauend, dass Hermine ihn deckte, und anstatt eines Glücksgefühls drehte sich sein Magen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm präsentierte, um. Er musste länger gebraucht haben seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen als er gedacht hatte, da die meisten Feuer bereits gelöscht waren und zertrümmerte Häuser und Geschäfte, obdachlose Hexen und Zauberer und Verzweiflung hinterließen. Auf der positiven Seite waren die meisten Todesser bereits disappariert, wobei sie sogar die betäubten oder andernfalls unfähig gemachten Kameraden mit sich genommen hatten. Bis auf einen.

„Nein", murmelte Harry nur und rannte los, mit Hermine dicht an seinen Fersen, auf die zwei Silberblonden, die sich gegenüberstanden, zu. Er wollte Dracos Namen ausrufen, wusste aber, dass dieses nicht möglich war. Lucius würde Bescheid wissen, egal was für einen Namen er wählte, nun da er einen guten Blick auf den jüngeren Malfoy werfen konnte.

Hermine stieß beinahe mit ihm zusammen, als Harry plötzlich nur noch wenige Meter vor den zwei Duellanten anhielt. „Potter, halt dich da raus!", bellte Draco sofort, als er ihre Ankunft bemerkte. Seine grauen Augen waren kalt wie Stahl, sein Gesicht mit Hass gefüllt und sein Körper vor Spannung kurz vorm Zerbersten. Alle Anzeichen seiner Krankheit waren verschwunden.

Als er den Namen des anderen Mannes hörte, drehte Lucius Malfoy seinen Kopf ein wenig und nahm das Erscheinungsbild des Mannes auf. „Potter?", sprach er gedehnt. „Mit James Potter verwandt?"

_Als ob du das nicht schon wüsstest_, dachte Harry, hielt jedoch den Mund. „Wir sind Cousins", antwortete er stattdessen und versuchte so lässig wie möglich auszusehen. Sofort spürte er Lucius Versuch in seine Gedanken einzubrechen, ohne Erfolg.

„Aha."

Harry dachte, dass Lucius nicht überzeugt klang, doch das war ihm in diesem Augenblick egal. Seinen Zauberstab erhebend drohte er: „Hau ab. Deine Handlanger sind bereits geflohen. Wenn du nicht gehst, werde ich dich umbringen." Lucius Malfoy lachte, wobei er noch immer die Überlegenheit in seiner Stimme behielt, offenbar in der Hoffnung ihnen Angst zu machen. Dieses ließ Harry nur hämisch grinsen. „Oh, sag deinem Meister, dass ich auch ihn umbringen werde, sollte er es jemals wagen sein Gesicht hier zu zeigen." Das wären zwei Nachrichten für Voldemort in einer Nacht. Harry nahm an, dass es besser wäre, wenn er zumindest für die kommende Nacht Okklumentik praktizieren würde.

Ein letztes spottendes Lächeln, ein ‚Pop' und Lucius Malfoy war verschwunden und ließ einen aufgebrachten Draco Malfoy zurück. „Was zum Teufel dachtest du dir dabei, Potter? Ich hab doch gesagt, du solltest dich da raus halten!"

„Du wolltest dich mit Lucius Malfoy duellieren!", schrie Harry zurück und zischte dann: „Mit deinem Vater!"

„Harry hat Recht", sagte Hermine ruhiger. „Wenn du ihn getötet hättest, hättest du die gesamte Zukunft verändert. Dumbledore weiß noch immer nicht, ob unser Erscheinen in dieser Zeit irgendwelche Auswirkungen auf unsere hat, deshalb ist es einfach zu riskant, jemanden zu töten, der in unserer Zeit noch lange lebte."

„Wie auch immer", grummelte Draco und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Stiefel. „Aber verlass dich auf Sankt Potter den Helden zu spielen. Todesdrohungen an Lucius _und_ den Dunklen Lord? Also ehrlich. Soviel zum Ändern der Geschichte."

Ihn abwinkend begann Harry sich in der zerstörten Straße umzuschauen. „Wo ist Ron?"

„Wir waren dabei die Feuer zu löschen, als ich den Zauber auf dich zufliegen sah, also muss er noch irgendwo hier sein. Vielleicht hilft er den Verletzten. Sie sollen alle nach Hogwarts gebracht werden", informierte Hermine sie, bevor sie ihn plötzlich wieder besorgt ansah. „Harry, was war mit dir los? Du schienst nicht du selbst zu sein, während du kämpftest."

„Ich weiß nicht", log Harry reibungslos und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Seine Augen wanderten über seinen Zauberstab und er fragte sich, was die anderen sagen würden, wenn sie _Prior Incantato_ an seinem Zauberstab ausführen würden. Ein Bild von Bellatrix Lestrange, wie sie sich am Boden wand, schoss durch seinen Kopf, deshalb schüttelte Harry diese Gedanken schnell ab. Das war das erste Mal, dass er _diesen_ Unverzeihlichen Fluch angewandt hatte und dass er funktioniert hatte. Es machte ihn krank, da er nur allzu gut wusste, was das Opfer durchmachen musste. „Ich nehme an, ich stand nach dem Angriff auf die Große Halle einfach nur neben mir."

„Es gab einen Angriff auf die Große Halle?", fragte Draco überrascht. „Warum hat mir das niemand erzählt?"

„Wir hatten keine Zeit", sagte Hermine kurz. „Da war eine riesige Schlange. Wir hatten zuerst gedacht, es war ein Basilisk, aber dann...", verharrte sie und blickte zu Harry.

„Oh Potter, sag mir nicht, dass... Das ist einfach absolut fantastisch!", rief Draco aus, als Harry zu Boden blickte. „Warum verkündest du nicht gleich der ganzen Welt, dass du ein verdammter Parselmund bist? Ich meine, es ist ja nun nicht so, dass wir nicht schon genug Probleme haben, hier akzeptiert zu werden. Mit deinen dunklen Fähigkeiten anzugeben, könnte uns gerade noch helfen!"

Die ganze Zeit vor sich hin fluchend, stolzierte Draco davon, dorthin, wo die anderen standen und die Verletzten zusammenbrachten. Er ließ einen etwas beschämten Harry und eine noch immer besorgte Hermine zurück. „I-ich sollte...", begann sie und zeigte mit ihren Händen, Draco zu folgen um den anderen zu helfen.

„Ist schon gut. Geh", sagte er und fragte sich, ob er auch helfen sollte. Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als Dumbledore auf ihn zukam. „Schulleiter", begrüßte er ihn grimmig, da er dachte, dass er das Privileg, ihn mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen, mit den Sachen, die er in der Großen Halle geleistet hatte, verloren hatte. Zuerst hatte er mit der Schlange gesprochen und dann dem meist respektierten Schulleiter, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, Respektlosigkeit entgegengebracht.

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore, etwas netter als zuvor, doch noch immer ohne das Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Ich glaube, wir müssen reden."

Verwirrt fragte Harry: „Hier? Jetzt? Sollten wir nicht helfen?"

„Hier gibt es genug Hilfe. Es ist für alles gesorgt. Nun, sollen wir?" Dumbledore gab ihm das zerbrochene Schild von den _Drei Besen_ und sofort spürte er den Sog hinter seinem Nabel.

Sie erschienen in Dumbledores Büro, das in dem sanften Licht der Kerzen erleuchtet war, mit einem älteren Fawkes, der auf seiner goldenen Stange hockte. Der Phönix blickte Harry mit seinen großen perlenartigen Augen an und trillerte einen sanften Ton. Harry konnte nicht anders. Er musste den schönen roten Vogel trotz der offensichtlichen Spannung in dem Zimmer anlächeln, während Dumbledore seinen Tisch umrundete und sich in seinen Stuhl setzte.

„Setze dich bitte, Harry", sagte Dumbledore.

Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch ohne dabei den Blick des Schulleiters zu erwidern. Er konnte die prüfenden Augen des Schulleiters auf sich spüren und rutschte nervös auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich wieder wie ein Schüler, nachdem er eine oder mehrere Schulregeln gebrochen hatte. „Es tut mir Leid", murmelte er, „wie ich mich vorhin Ihnen gegenüber benommen habe. Ich war... Es gibt dafür keine Entschuldigung..."

Dumbledore nickte anerkennend. „Entschuldigung angenommen. Aber das ist es nicht, was mir Sorgen bereitet. Ich werde nicht lange drum herum reden. Du bist ein Parselmund, Harry. Ich glaube, du weißt, was das bedeutet?"

Seufzend antwortete Harry: „Man wird jetzt Angst vor mir haben."

„Das wird man... Das wird man. Diese… ungewöhnliche Fähigkeit zu offenbaren könnte euer Leben in dieser Zeit noch schwieriger machen."

„Ich weiß", gab Harry zu und sah schließlich auf. Er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore ihm nicht böse zu sein schien – eigentlich eher besorgt. Seine Stimmung verbesserte sich ein wenig und er sagte mit einem leichten Schmunzeln: „Das habe ich schon in meiner Zeit durchgemacht."

„Darf ich fragen, was du zu der Schlange gesagt hast?" Ein Teil des Funkelns in Dumbledores Augen war zurück und die Spannung im Zimmer war um einiges weniger geworden.

Ein schiefes Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht. Als er in Hogwarts das erste Mal mit einer Schlange gesprochen hatte, hatten ihn seine Mitschüler das nicht gefragt. Sie hatten sofort ihre Schlussfolgerung gezogen und geglaubt, dass er der Erbe von Slytherin war und die Schlange auf den muggelstämmigen Hufflepuff Schüler Justing Finch-Fletchley gehetzt hatte. In Wirklichkeit hatte er die Schlange zurückgerufen, doch niemand außer Ron und Hermine und eine handvoll anderer Schüler, wie Fred und George, die Harrys neuerlangten Status benutzt hatten, um noch mehr Witze zu reißen („Macht Platz für den Erben von Slytherin, ein gaaanz böser Zauberer kommt hier durch...") hatten ihm geglaubt. „Ich habe ihr befohlen zu gehen und Voldemort auszurichten, dass ich es nicht zulassen werde, dass er die Schüler verletzt."

Dumbledore blickte ihn an und seine Augen waren vor Bestürzung ein wenig geweitet. „Du weißt doch wohl, dass dieses Voldemort von der Existenz eines weiteren Parselmundes in Kenntnis setzten wird."

Harry zuckte nur irgendwie gleichgültig mit den Schultern, doch noch immer mit einem leisen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Er weiß doch nicht, warum ich diese Fähigkeit habe, oder? Er weiß nicht, dass ich ihm dafür danken darf", sagte er und zeigte auf die Narbe hinter seinem Pony. „Soweit ich weiß, könnte er denken, dass ich ein lang vermisster Verwandter von ihm bin."

Zu seiner großen Überraschung prustete Dumbledore plötzlich ein herzhaftes Lachen aus, als ob er die Situation des lang vermissten Verwandten unglaublich amüsant fand. Harry bemerkte freudig, dass das Funkeln inzwischen ganz zurückgekehrt war. „Ich glaube, es würde ihn sehr ärgern zu glauben, dass ein Potter mit ihm verwandt ist."

„Nun, warum sollte er glauben, dass er der einzige Erbe von Slytherin ist?", sagte Harry grinsend, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst. „Es tut mir Leid, Albus. Ich wollte diese Fähigkeit nicht offenbaren. Es rutschte mir einfach raus. Ich musste die Schlange aufhalten und eure Zauber funktionierten kaum. Ich gebe meinem Leute-retten-Komplex, wie Hermine es gewöhnlich ausdrückt, die Schuld. Doch es kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. Wir müssen da jetzt irgendwie mit leben."

„Du hast vollkommen Recht, Harry. Ihr müsst damit jetzt leben. Ich glaube auch, es würde nicht schaden, wenn du deinem Vater erzählst, wie du zu dieser Fähigkeit gekommen bist. Er war von dieser plötzlichen Offenbarung sehr bestürzt", riet ihm Dumbledore.

Als er wieder mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar fuhr, seufzte Harry. „Es ist kompliziert. Du sagtest, sie sollen noch nicht von der Prophezeiung wissen und meine Fähigkeit hat _alles_ mit der Prophezeiung zu tun. Voldemort hat diese Fähigkeit in der Nacht, in der er mich angegriffen und mir diese Narbe gegeben hat, übertragen."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Aber vielleicht musst du ihm nicht von den wahren Umständen dieser—"

„Du erwartest von mir, dass ich meinen Vater anlüge?", rief Harry wütend aus.

„Nein, ich erwarte von dir nur, dass du ihm nicht alles erzählst." Dumbledore blickte ihn über die Halbmondbrille an. „Ich verspreche dir Harry. Wenn die Zeit stimmt, werde ich ihnen von der Prophezeiung erzählen."

„Gut", sagte Harry, der sich plötzlich ausgelaugt fühlte. Die Nacht war ziemlich... ereignisreich gewesen, um es mild auszudrücken, und Harry sehnte sich nach seinem Bett. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Du solltest jetzt zu euren Zimmern gehen, Harry. Es ist für alles gesorgt. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst dort deine Freunde treffen."

* * *

„Der Zukunfts Vergangenheit", murmelte Harry müde und das Portrait öffnete sich. Als er von dem schwach beleuchteten Korridor hereintrat, blinzelte Harry mehrmals um sich an das Licht im Gemeinschaftsraum zu gewöhnen.

Er hatte auf seinem Weg vom Büro des Schulleiters zu ihren Zimmern niemanden getroffen, auch nicht nachdem er einen kleinen Umweg zum Krankenflügel gemacht hatte. Es war ganz dunkel gewesen und er hatte nichts durch die Türen hören können, deshalb nahm er an, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte. Es war für alles gesorgt und die meisten waren zu Bett gegangen.

Sobald das Portrait sich hinter ihm wieder geschlossen hatte, konnte Harry unter dem Haufen braunem Haar, das ihn plötzlich angegriffen hatte, nicht mehr atmen. „Oh Harry, wir waren so besorgt!"

„Keine Angst", krächzte Harry, der langsam Hermine von sich abpulte. Er sah, dass sie Tränen in ihren Augen hatte und dass Ron, der wenige Meter hinter ihr stand, sehr blass war. „Dumbledore hatte mich schnell vom Schlachtfeld entfernt. Er wollte mit mir reden." Wegen den etwas verwirrten Ausdrücken auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde, erklärte er weiter: „Über den Angriff der Schlange und... was ich getan hab."

Verständnisvolle Blicke huschten über ihre Gesichter und sie entspannten sich merklich. Harry bemerkte, dass sie sich noch nicht umgezogen hatten und dass sie beide dabei waren fast im Stehen einzuschlafen. Es war wirklich eine harte Nacht gewesen.

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte Harry, als er es jetzt die Abwesenheit des vierten Zeitreisenden bemerkte.

Hermine schmunzelte ein wenig, bevor sie erklärte: „Als Madam Pomfrey gesehen hatte, dass er bei uns war und dass er mit in Hogsmeade gewesen war, hatte sie ihn sofort wieder zu Bett geschickt. Ich glaube, das er hat ihr auch wirklich gehorcht, weil er nicht da gewesen war, als wir hierher kamen."

Harry bemerkte ein wenig verwirrt, dass Hermine nicht mehr so besorgt um Dracos Gesundheitszustand war wie noch vor ein paar Stunden, besonders nach der Schlacht, dachte jedoch nicht näher darüber nach. Er war zu müde um sich jetzt noch damit auseinander zu setzen. Sein Bett rief bereits nach ihm und es gab noch immer etwas wichtiges, das er fragen musste. „Wo wir grad von Madam Pomfrey sprechen. Wo sind all die Verletzten, die nach Hogwarts gebracht wurden? Der Krankenflügel ist ganz still."

Hermine und Ron tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus bevor er Rotschopf sagte: „Die meisten wurden nach St. Mungos gebracht. Nur die mit den leichten Verletzungen bleiben über Nacht hier und werden morgen entlassen. Die anderen Lehrern haben sich auch bereit erklärt morgen zu helfen, um, du weißt schon, aufzuräumen."

Nickend machte Harry seinen ruinierten Festumhang auf und warf den schwarzen Umhang über seinen Arm. „Nun, ich glaube wir haben ein hartes Wochenende vor uns. Ich hau mich jetzt hin. Weckt mich, falls ich verschlafe." Mit nur einem kurzen Wink und einem versichernden Lächeln an seine Freunde, ging Harry in sein Zimmer, wo er es gerade noch schaffte sich bis auf die Shorts auszuziehen, bevor er bereits halb schlafend ins Bett fiel. Er hörte nur im Unterbewusstsein, dass ein Hauself die auf dem Boden verstreuten Klamotten aufhob. Erst als er mit einem leisen ‚Pop' wieder verschwand, ließ Harry sich von der Dunkelheit übermannen.

* * *

Am darauf folgenden Morgen, als Harry und seine Freunde, ohne Draco, da er auf Anweisungen von Madam Pomfrey das Bett noch immer nicht verlassen durfte, in die Große Halle kamen, wurde jeder einzelne Schüler plötzlich still. Harry spürte, wie sich ihre Augen in seinen Rücken bohrten, als er an ihnen vorbeiging und er war sich dem leisen Flüstern unter den Schülern bewusst.

_Großartig,_ dachte Harry und seine innere Stimme triefte mit Sarkasmus, _das ist DIE Wiederholung des zweiten Schuljahrs._

Dumbledore lächelte sie freundlich, wenn auch ein wenig gedämpft, an, während die anderen Lehrer sie, und besonders Harry, verdächtig anblickten, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zuwandten. Als Harry seinen Blick über die vier Haustische schweifen ließ, bemerkte er auch mehrere andere Leute, bitter und geschlagen aussehende Zauberer und Hexen von Hogsmeade. Mit einem Stich im Herzen bemerkte Harry, dass diese Leute in der vergangenen Nacht viel verloren haben mussten.

Sobald alle Teller leer waren, stand Dumbledore mit einem düsteren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Liebe Schüler, liebe Gäste", begann er und wieder einmal war von den Schülern kein Mucks zu hören, als er ihre gebannte Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon gehört habt, gab es letzte Nacht einen Todesserangriff auf Hogsmeade und dieser Angriff hat viele Leben gekostet. Hogwarts ist nun Gastgeber für die Hexen und Zauberer, die ihr Zuhause verloren haben. Ich bitte euch alle, ihnen zu helfen, sich hier so gut wie möglich einzuleben." Verständnisvolles Gemurmel ging durch die Schülerreihen, doch Dumbledore hob seine Hände und brachte sie wieder zum Schweigen. „Es gibt allerdings noch eine Sache mehr, um die ich die Schüler, die bereits volljährig sind, bitten möchte: Um das Dorf wieder aufzubauen brauchen wir so viel Hilfe wie wir kriegen können. Eure Hilfe wäre sehr geschätzt. Danke."

Einige von den Schülern, die schon volljährig, das heißt siebzehn oder älter, waren, fingen an untereinander zu flüstern oder einfach in Zustimmung zu nicken. Da Wochenende war, konnte Harry hören, dass die meisten es nutzten wollte um schon so viel wie möglich aufzuräumen und wieder zu reparieren. Er war von ihrem Engagement Gutes zu tun beeindruckt.

Gerade als die Schüler von ihren Tischen aufstehen wollten, flog plötzlich ein großer Schwarm Eulen in die Große Halle. _Die Post ist heute spät_, dachte Harry nur, als der _Tagesprophet_ auf Hermines Teller fallen gelassen wurde. Harry bemerkte das kaum, da er nach der bekannten grauen Eule seiner Eltern Ausschau hielt, irgendwie in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm nach der vergangenen Nacht schreiben würden, aber vergeblich. Seufzend wandte er sich Hermine zu, nur um ihr fahles Gesicht, mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen zu sehen, als sie auf die Titelseite starrte.

„Etwas über den Angriff?", fragte er neugierig und erlangte jetzt auch Rons Aufmerksamkeit.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf zögerlich und zeigte Harry widerwillig die Titelseite. Ein sehr finsterer Blick erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Schlagzeile las.

**_Dunkler Zauberer in Hogwarts_**

**Sind unsere Kinder noch sicher?**

_Am vergangenen Abend an Halloween, zur gleichen Zeit wie der schreckliche Angriff auf das Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade (siehe Seite 3), hat eine gigantische Schlange Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, angegriffen._

_Der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore hatte einen Halloween Ball für Schüler aus dem vierten Schuljahr und höher abgehalten, als der Angriff vonstatten ging. Ihre Reporterin weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass neben den Schülern und Lehrern und andere _gute Freunde_ des Schulleiters bei dem Ball anwesend waren – angeblich zur Sicherheit. Ob das wirklich die Wahrheit ist, ist fraglich, da nur wenige Minuten vor Mitternacht die oben erwähnte Schlange in die Große Halle eingedrungen war. Schüler bekamen Panik, da sie zuerst glaubten, dass sie ein Basilisk war, und nicht einmal der berühmte Albus Dumbledore selbst konnte Ordnung in dieses Chaos bringen. Ein Schüler wurde fast lebend verspeist, doch ein ziemlich _fragwürdiger _Fluch hatte den Angriff abgewehrt. Professor Harry Potter, der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, der auch schon bei dem Angriff auf die Weasley Familie letzten Juli (der _Prophet _berichtete) anwesend war, hatte diesen Fluch ausgesprochen und danach seine Fähigkeit, mit Schlangen zu sprechen, offenbart, bevor er die Schlange zur normalen Größe schrumpfte und sie, nachdem er _ein paar weitere Worte mit der Schlange gewechselt hatte_, entkommen ließ._

_Wie es allgemein bekannt ist, wird Parsel als Dunkle Kunst angesehen und es gibt nur einen bekannten Parselmund neben dem Hogwarts Professor – Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf._

_Weiter haben die Neuigkeiten von Professor Potters bedenklichen Lehrmethoden Ihre Reporterin erreicht. Anscheinend lehrt der Hogwarts Professor seine Schüler Vo— den Namen von Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem zu sagen. Versucht Professor Potter mit dieser Methode neue Todesser zu rekrutieren? Glaubt er, dass er neue Verbündete für Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wen damit gewinnt, dass er sie lehrt, den Namen seines Meisters nicht länger zu fürchten?_

_Wieder zweifeln viele besorgte Hexen und Zauberer an dem Schulleiter und seinen Gründen, einen offensichtlich gefährlichen Mann wie Mr. Potter zu beschäftigen. Ein Mann, der immer behauptet hat, das Beste für seine Schüler im Sinn zu haben, sollte seine Beschäftigten vorsichtiger auswählen. Dieses ist ein Rat vom _Propheten_ und von besorgten Eltern in der Zauberwelt, deren Kinder Hogwarts besuchen._

_Der _Tagesprophet_ wird Sie natürlich weiterhin über die Geschehnisse in Hogwarts informieren._

_Dieser Artikel wurde von R. Montgomery verfasst_

_Der Angriff auf Hogsmeade – Seite 3_

_Eine Geschichte von Parselmündern – Seite 9_

Harry stöhnte, als er mit dem Artikel fertig war und, nachdem er die Zeitung beiseite gelegt hatte, vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Absolut fantastisch", murmelte er nur, wobei er Dracos Worte von der vergangenen Nacht benutzte, um die gesamte Situation zusammenzufassen.


	20. Schadenskontrolle

**A/N: Erst einmal wieder vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Und es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass dieses Update so lange gebraucht hat, aber ich habe gute Gründe. Ich bin nämlich Anfang Oktober in meine erste eigene Wohnung gezogen und habe auch angefangen zu studieren und ich musste mich halt erst zurechtfinden, bis ich schreiben konnte. Bin zwar teilweise noch immer etwas verwirrt, aber es ist jetzt schon viel besser als am Anfang. Ich hoffe nur, dass meine Geschichten unter dem Studium nicht allzu sehr leiden müssen.**

**Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich nicht ausführlich auf eure Reviews antworte, aber ich wollte nur schnell das Kapitel hochladen bevor ich zu Bett gehe (ist 23 Uhr und ich muss um sechs wieder aufstehen...) Nur einmal kurz: Es ist ein großes Geheimnis, ob die vier wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkommen. Und die Anspielung in Kapitel 18 auf HBP war der Fluch, den Harry gegen die Schlange angewandt hat. Im Englischen Original hab ich den Namen des Fluches verwendet, doch da die meisten Deutschen das Buch ja noch nicht gelesen hatten, hatte ich das weggelassen, da ich sonst höchstwahrscheinlich die Identität des Halbblutprinzen preisgegeben hätte.**

**Okay, und nun viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 20: Schadenskontrolle**

Harry war nicht dafür bekannt, sich über körperlich schwere Arbeit zu beschweren, besonders nicht bei seiner Arbeit, doch als er am Sonntagabend zurück zum Schloss kam, gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen, wünschte er sich, dass er die Mahlzeit einfach ausfallen lassen und sich für die lang ersehnte Ruhe in sein Zimmer zurückziehen könnte.

Die vergangenen zwei Tage waren extrem anstrengend gewesen – sowohl körperlich wie auch gefühlsmäßig. Hogsmeade war beinahe vollständig verwüstet und selbst mit Magie würde es eine lange Zeit dauern, das Dorf wieder aufzubauen. Die Zahl der Todesopfer war höher, als er geglaubt hatte und irgendwie konnte Harry nicht aufhören zu denken, dass es zum Teil seine Schuld war.

Er hatte von keinem Angriff auf Hogsmeade gewusst, was also, wenn ihr Erscheinen in dieser Zeit Voldemort provoziert hatte, so etwas zu befehlen? Das war die einzige vernünftige Antwort, die ihm einfiel, während er durch die Ruinen gewühlt hatte, in der Hoffnung irgendwelche bisher unentdeckten Überlebenden zu finden und zu helfen, dieses Chaos zu beseitigen. Jemand in seiner Zeit hätte ihm sicherlich erzählt, wenn Hogsmeade während Voldemorts erster Schreckensherrschaft angegriffen worden wäre, aber das hatten sie nicht, ergo das Dorf war vorher nicht angegriffen worden. Indem sie in der Zeit zurückgereist waren, hatten er und die anderen unwillentlich etwas verändert und diese Änderung hatte drastische und dramatische Konsequenzen.

Nachdem er zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt war, konnte Harry nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore mit seiner Theorie über die unterschiedlichen Zeitschienen Recht hatte. Ansonsten wollte er gar nicht erst wissen, was dieser Angriff in seiner eigenen Zukunft verändert hatte.

Die starren Blicke, die er die ganze Zeit in seinem Rücken gespürt hatte, hatten ihm nicht im Geringsten geholfen, die wachsende Schuld zu erleichtern. Tatsächlich halfen sie ihm nur, das Gefühl zu verzehnfachen. Es wurden schon die wildesten Gerüchte verbreitet, dass Harry ein einfacher Todesser war, bis hin, dass er Voldemorts rechte Hand und Erbe war. Wer sonst könnte Parsel sprechen, wenn nicht jemand, der Du-weißt-schon-wem nahe war? Vielleicht waren sie sogar miteinander verwandt? Brüder, hatte er schon gehört, als jemand erwähnt hatte, dass der junge Tom Riddle und er sich ein wenig ähnelten.

_In ein verdammt wunderbares Chaos hast du dich da geritten, Potter,_ schalt Harry sich am Wochenende immer wieder selbst. Um damit umzugehen, hatte Harry das getan, was er am besten konnte – er hatte sich in sein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen und mit niemandem geredet, nicht einmal mit seinen Freunden. Bis jetzt war er ihnen so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen, indem er morgens vor ihnen aufgestanden war, dann tagsüber von ihnen in Hogsmeade so weit wie möglich entfernt gearbeitet hatte und abends dann in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt war, lange nachdem sie zu Bett gegangen waren. Er wusste, dass sie sich um ihn sorgten, doch sie konnten ihm nicht helfen. Er hatte das ganz alleine geschafft, deshalb musste er auch alleine einen Weg hinaus finden.

Er musste einfach nur eine Möglichkeit finden, dachte er ein wenig enttäuscht, als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte und bemerkte, wie die Schüler ihm aus dem Weg gingen. Er war einer ihrer beliebtesten Professoren gewesen und nun hatten sie vor ihm Angst. Das war einfach nicht richtig.

Harry wollte gerade die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnen, wo er schon die Geräusche von klapperndem Geschirr vernehmen konnte, als er plötzlich hörte, wie sich jemand hinter ihm räusperte. Als er sich erschrocken umdrehte, merkte Harry, dass er nun dem Schulleiter gegenüberstand.

„Albus", murmelte er als Gruß. Er hatte ihn seit seiner Rede am Samstag beim Frühstück das ganze Wochenende nicht gesehen, nicht einmal während der Mahlzeiten. Er hatte nicht weiter über seine Abwesenheit nachgedacht, da er glaubte, dass sie durch den Angriff bedingt waren, doch nun fing er an, sich ein wenig zu wundern.

„Harry, ich bin froh, dich hier zu treffen...", sagte Professor Dumbledore mit einem schmalen Lächeln, als er den jungen Mann durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser betrachtete. Harry hob eine Braue, da er schon erwartete, dass ihr Treffen kein Zufall war. „Würdest du mich bitte in mein Büro begleiten? Es ist wichtig."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer, doch gleichzeitig froh, dass er sich den Schülern noch nicht stellen musste, nickte Harry und folgte dem Schulleiter durch die Korridore in sein Büro. Der steinerne Wasserspeier sprang beiseite, nachdem Dumbledore das Passwort (Apfelkuchen) gesagt hatte und zusammen stiegen sie die Spiraltreppe hinauf. Dumbledore redete freundlich über das eine oder andere, doch Harry hörte ihm nicht zu und hielt plötzlich inne, als sich die Tür öffnete und er seine Eltern mit ihrem kleinen Sohn vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch sitzen sah.

Harry verharrte, beinahe bereit einen Schritt zurück zu treten, doch er schluckte schwer, als Dumbledore neben ihm anhielt und Lily und James von ihren Stühlen aufstanden, beide mit grimmigen Blicken auf ihren Gesichtern. Er war dafür nicht bereit! Er hatte noch nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, was er ihnen erzählen würde!

„Harry", sagte James bloß, während Lily versuchte ihm ein kleines, versicherndes Lächeln zuzuwerfen, als Dumbledore Harry einen kleinen Schubs auf seine Eltern zu gab. Irgendwie schien es so, als ob die Kluft, die am Anfang zwischen ihm und seinem Vater geherrscht hatte, zurückgekehrt war, als ob er all das Vertrauen seines Vaters verloren hatte.

Es tat weh.

Das drei Monate alte Baby in Lilys Armen quietschte, doch ansonsten lag eine schwere Stille über ihnen. Schließlich ging Dumbledore um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, während die drei Potters sich bloß anstarrten, nicht wissend, was sie sagen sollten.

„Warum setzt ihr euch dafür nicht hin?", bot der Schulleiter ihnen freundlich an und Harry schaffte es dem beschuldigenden Blick seines Vaters und dem verwirrten Blick seiner Mutter zu entgehen. Er wandte seinen Kopf ab und setzte sich auf einen der angebotenen Stühle, wo er nun zu Boden starrte. Er hörte, wie seine Eltern sich ebenfalls setzten und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore fortfuhr. Es war eine qualvoll lange Wartezeit und Harry konnte praktisch die Blicke seiner Eltern auf sich spüren.

Was zum Teufel sollte er jetzt tun? Was sollte er ihnen erzählen? Dumbledore hatte ihm geraten, seinen Eltern einen Teil der Wahrheit zu offenbaren. Er musste wichtige Informationen für sich behalten, wie die Prophezeiung, oder die genaue Zeit des Angriffs, oder die Tatsache, dass es der Todesfluch gewesen war, von dem er die Narbe hatte und durch den einige von Voldemorts Fähigkeiten auf ihn übertragen worden waren.

Es würde äußerst schwierig sein. Irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass sein Vater, oder auch seine Mutter, mit dem, was von der Geschichte übrig war, zufrieden sein würden.

„Ich glaube, ihr wisst alle, warum ihr hier seid", sagte Dumbledore plötzlich wieder, womit er Harry aus seinen Gedanken holte. „Es geht um die Geschehnisse von vor zwei Tagen, als die Schlange angegriffen hatte und etwas offenbart wurde, dass lieber ein Geheimnis hätte—"

„Ein Geheimnis!", schrie James fast, außer sich, und schnitt dem älteren Zauberer effektiv das Wort ab. „Du sagtest, dass es ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte, dass mein Sohn, wenn dieser Mann überhaupt mein Sohn ist, die Fähigkeit eines dunklen Zauberers hat?"

Dumbledore seufzte und Harry konnte fast glauben, dass er die Müdigkeit in seiner Stimme hören konnte. Er hatte Recht. Sein Vater vertraute ihm nicht mehr. „Ich bin dein Sohn", murmelte er und gab Dumbledore nicht einmal die Möglichkeit zu antworten. „Alles, was ich euch von mir erzählt habe, ist wahr. Es gibt nur ein paar Dinge, die ich euch nicht erzählt habe. Und ihr wusstet das." Harry hoffte, dass das seinen Vater etwas besänftigen würde. Hatte James nicht selbst vor gar nicht so langer Zeit erzählt, dass er sich keine Sorgen darum machen musste, etwas vor ihm zu verheimlichen, solange sie nicht wussten, was für Auswirkungen diese Information auf diese Zeit haben könnte?

Es schien so, als ob James wieder explodieren würde, wenn seine Frau nicht eine beruhigende Hand auf seinen Unterarm gelegt und ihm einen warnenden Blick mit ihren funkelnden smaragdgrünen Augen zugeworfen hätte. „Er hat recht", sagte sie einfach. „James, du hast mir selbst erzählt, dass es ein paar Dinge gibt, die Harry uns nicht erzählt hat. Du hast es akzeptiert. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat seine Gründe, uns nicht davon zu erzählen."

„Und ich hoffe, das sind verdammt gute Gründe... Und dass es eine verdammt gute Erklärung dafür gibt, warum mein Sohn ein Parselmund ist! Es hat noch nie einen Potter gegeben, der dazu fähig war, mit Schlangen zu sprechen", grummelte James, doch anscheinend würde er nicht mehr schreien, etwas, wofür Harry sehr dankbar war.

Er warf seiner Mutter ein schnelles dankbares Lächeln zu, bevor er kurz den Blick des Schulleiters traf, als ob er fragte, ob er das wirklich tun sollte, ob er es ihnen wirklich erzählen sollte. Nachdem Dumbledore ihm einmal zugenickt hatte, atmete Harry einmal tief durch. Das würde sicherlich nicht einfach werden.

„Du hast Recht", sagte Harry zu seinem Vater, in der Hoffnung, dass es den Schock seiner Offenbarung etwas abmildern könnte. „Es hat noch nie einen Potter gegeben, der mit der Fähigkeit mit Schlangen zu sprechen _geboren_ worden war. Ich kann dem guten alten Voldemort dafür danken, dass ich das kann."

„Warum?", fragte Lily, die ein wenig besorgt aussah.

Harry reichte zu seiner Stirn auf und teilte den Pony um seine berühmte blitzförmige Narbe offen zu legen. „Das ist eine Fluchnarbe", erklärte er. „Es ist im Grunde ganz einfach. Voldemort hat mich angegriffen und mir diese Narbe gegeben. Wie auch immer, indem er das getan hat, hat er auch einige seiner Fähigkeiten auf mich übertragen, wie Parsel."

Harry beobachtete ein wenig schuldig, wie Lilys Hand zu ihrem Mund flog, als er Voldemorts Angriff erwähnt hatte, und das Weiten von James Augen zur gleichen Zeit. Er wusste, er hatte ihnen wirklich nur die Kurzversion davon gegeben, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihnen mehr erzählen sollte. Er hoffte nur, dass sie keine weiteren Fragen stellen würden. Unglücklicherweise war das Glück nicht auf seiner Seite, als James nur ein Wort murmelte: „Wann?"

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, antwortete Harry: „Ich kann es euch nicht sagen. Es tut mir Leid."

„Warum nicht?", stachelte sein Vater weiter, und klang dabei irgendwie verzweifelt. Harry konnte ihn nur allzu gut verstehen. Wenn er es gewesen wäre, der diese Nachricht gehört hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert. „Wird es bald geschehen? Was für einen Fluch hat er benutzt? Wie bist du entkommen?"

„Ich kann diese Fragen nicht beantworten", murmelte er, wobei er ihren besorgten Blicken auswich. „Vielleicht irgendwann, wenn wir uns sicher sind, was für Auswirkungen unser Erscheinen in dieser Zeit hat, und ob es auch irgendwie unsere Zeit beeinflusst, kann ich es euch sagen. Aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Ich möchte nur, dass ihr wisst, dass ich kein dunkler Zauberer bin und ganz sicher kein Todesser. Ich habe nur durch Zufall herausgefunden, dass ich ein Parselmund bin und es hat mir in meiner Zeit schon so einige Probleme bereitet."

„Weiß Voldemort davon?", wollte Lily wissen, während sie unbewusst ihr Baby etwas fester hielt und den Jungen dichter an ihren Körper herandrückte, als ob sie fürchtete, dass Voldemort jeden Moment angreifen könnte.

Harry sah den kämpferischen Beschützerinstinkt einer Mutter in ihren Augen und er war froh, dass seine Mutter so leidenschaftlich war und ihn wirklich genug liebte um ihn mit ihrem eigenen Leben zu verteidigen – ansonsten würde er hier nicht sitzen.

_In weniger als einem Jahr..._

Nachdem er ein paar Mal geblinzelt hatte, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden, antwortete Harry schließlich: „Der Voldemort in meiner Zeit weiß, dass ich ein Parselmund bin und auch, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist. Und bis jetzt weiß der Voldemort in dieser Zeit nur, dass ich ein Parselmund bin, Gefälligkeit einer Nachricht, die die Schlange für mich überbracht hat. Er weiß noch nicht, dass er irgendwann euren Sohn angreifen und einige seiner Fähigkeiten auf ihn übertragen wird. Soweit ich weiß, könnte es in dieser Zeit überhaupt nicht geschehen. Es hängt davon ab, wie viel wir schon verändert haben."

Sie verfielen danach wieder in ein Schweigen und Harry bemerkte, dass James scheinbar über etwas nachdachte. Die Augen seines Vaters ruhten auf ihm, was ihm ein wenig unbehaglich war, doch er zeigte es nicht. Wenn er jetzt Schwäche zeigte, könnte es seiner Glaubwürdigkeit schaden. Er glaubte, dass zumindest seine Mutter ihm wieder vertraute, doch er war sich bei seinem Vater nicht so sicher. Er war wahrscheinlich eher dazu geneigt, auf Sirius zu hören, der, dessen war sich Harry ganz sicher, ihm jetzt noch mehr als vorher misstraute.

„Darf ich eine weitere Frage stellen?", sprach James schließlich und durchbrach die schwere Stille zwischen ihnen. Auf Harrys Nicken hin, fuhr er fort: „Du hast von Fähigkeit_en_ gesprochen, was bedeutet, dass du mehr als eine von Voldemort hast. Was sind die anderen?"

Harry grinste ein wenig, als er mit der Hand winkte und die Schale mit Scherbert Zitronen auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch anfing zu schweben. „Ich habe einen Kniff für zauberstabslose Magie, obwohl es ein wenig erschöpfend ist, wenn ich schwierige oder langwierige Zauber ausführe." Ohne etwas zu sagen, setzte die Schale wieder auf dem Schreibtisch auf und Harry fing an nachzudenken. „Außerdem sagen manche Leute, dass meine Magie im Allgemeinen mächtiger ist als die Magie eines gewöhnlichen Zauberers, obwohl ich das noch immer ein wenig bezweifle. Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse..." Er ließ seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand gleiten und hielt ihn hoch, damit alle ihn sehen konnten. „Der Kern dieses Zauberstabs ist eine Phönixfeder und Ollivander hatte mir erzählt, dass der Phönix nur eine weitere Feder für einen Zauberstab gegeben hat und ratet mal, wessen Zauberstab das ist."

Sowohl James wie auch Lily stießen einen überraschten Atem aus, während Dumbledore nur zu dem winzigen faltigen neugeborenen Vogel unter der Sitzstange des Phönixes hinter ihnen blickte. „Aha...", murmelte der Schulleiter bloß mit einem schmalen Lächeln und Harry bemerkte, dass, während Frank Longbottom Dumbledore erzählt hatte, dass der Kern von Harrys Zauberstab eine Phönixfeder war, er nicht die Chance gehabt hatte, ihm zu erzählen, welcher Phönix diese Feder gegeben hatte. Nur zu spät bemerkte Harry, dass es der offensichtlichste Weg gewesen war, zu folgern, dass Harry als Kind angegriffen worden war, ihnen diesen Teil über seinen Zauberstab zu erzählen.

„A-aber...", stotterte Lily. „Voldemort hat dich angegriffen, bevor du zu Hogwarts gegangen bist? Wie hast du überlebt?"

„Ich—" Harry war sprachlos. Er schaute zum Schulleiter, doch er bot ihm keine Hilfe. Er war nun ganz alleine. Sollte er es ihnen erzählen oder nicht? „Es war G-Glück", sagte er schließlich. „Ich hatte Glück und war in der Lage zu entkommen und ich hatte eine Menge Hilfe." Zumindest war das keine ganze Lüge. Harry hatte gewöhnlich Glück gehabt, wenn er Voldemort begegnet war und ohne Ron und Hermine wäre er in ihren Abenteuern in Hogwarts nicht weit gekommen. Sein Glück und seine Freunde hatten ihm inzwischen schon so oft geholfen, dass er sie nicht mehr missen wollte, egal wie sehr er sie beschützen wollte. Sie hatten ihm einmal nur allzu deutlich gesagt, dass sie für ihn da sein würden und bis zum Ende an seiner Seite kämpfen würden.

„Ich verstehe", murmelte James, obwohl Harry dachte, dass sein Vater nicht überzeugt aussah. Wie auch immer, solange er keine weiteren Fragen stellte und verstand, dass es Dinge gab, über die Harry noch nicht reden wollte oder konnte, war es egal, ob James ihm seine Geschichte abkaufte oder nicht.

Plötzlich klatschte Dumbledore einmal in die Hände und stand von seinem Stuhl mit einem hellen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Nun denn, ich glaube dass ich euch jetzt, nach diesem aufschlussreichen Gespräch, nicht länger aufhalten sollte. Dieses vergangene Wochenende war ziemlich stressig und ab morgen ist wieder Unterricht. Wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du noch etwas Abendessen bekommen, Harry, ansonsten glaube ich, dass James dir die Küche zeigen könnte, wenn du nicht schon weißt, wo sie ist."

Harry warf ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu, froh, dass dieses Gespräch jetzt scheinbar vorbei war. Er stand auf, zur gleichen Zeit wie seine Eltern, und zusammen verließen sie mit einem Gemurmelten ‚Gute Nacht' zum Schulleiter, aber ansonsten in völliger Stille, das Büro.

Ihre Fußschritte hallten durch die menschenleeren Steinflure von Hogwarts. Harry ging ein wenig vor seinen Eltern, mit seinen Händen tief in seinen Taschen begraben. Er fühlte sich etwas erleichtert, doch es war trotzdem noch immer etwas unangenehm jetzt alleine mit seinen Eltern zu sein. Es gab noch so viele Dinge, die sie nicht wussten, so viele Dinge, die er ihnen erzählen wollte aber nicht konnte.

_Verdammte Prophezeiung!_

Als sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten, wandte Harry sich ihnen mit einem stillen Seufzer zu, da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass seine Eltern jetzt los wollten. „So, ich seh euch dann, nehm ich an...", murmelte er, nicht wirklich begierig darauf, ihre Blicke zu treffen.

„Eigentlich..." Harry schaute auf und sah, dass Lily ihn warm anlächelte. „Ich glaube, James hat dir von der Einladung zum Abendessen erzählt. Nun, du und deine Freunde, ihr seid noch immer willkommen."

Er bot ihr ein schmales Lächeln, als er antwortete: „Danke... Ich werde darauf zurückkommen." Und dann, nachdem er sich umgeschaut hatte um festzustellen, dass sie ganz alleine waren, fügte er hinzu: „Mum, Dad, es tut mir Leid, dass ihr es so herausfinden musstet. Wenn ich euch mehr erzählen könnte, verspreche ich, dass ich es tun würde. Aber die Umstände—"

„Erlauben es nicht", stimmte James ihm bedächtig zu. „Wir wissen es und es tut mir Leid, dass wir dir nicht mehr vertraut haben." Plötzlich breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er in einem Versuch, die Stimmung zu verbessern, sagte: „Nun denn, Harry, du solltest jetzt gehen und etwas essen. Ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn verhungert. Oder willst du, dass ich dir zeige, wo die Küche ist?"

Ein schelmisches Funkeln war in James braunen Augen zu sehen und Harry konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. „Nein danke, aber ich glaube, das ist nicht notwendig. Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass ich der Sohn eines Rumtreibers bin. Ich kenne mich in Hogwarts aus."

Harry konnte schwören, dass seine Mutter etwas wie ‚Also ehrlich' murmelte und sein Gesicht hellte sich durch ein Grinsen auf. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass sie und Hermine sich auf Anhieb so gut verstanden. Sie waren sich einfach so ähnlich, obwohl, soweit er es bis jetzt gesehen hatte, waren die Launen seiner Mutter schlimmer als Hermines und wenn er genau hinschaute, konnte er auch etwas Verschmitztheit in ihren Augen sehen, die ihn sehr an einen anderen Rotschopf erinnerte.

„James, ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt gehen. Es wird spät und klein Harry muss noch essen, bevor er zu Bett muss", sagte Lily.

„Du hast Recht, Liebling", stimmte James zu und lächelte den Jungen in ihren Armen liebevoll an, der gerade seinen Mund zu einem weiten Gähnen geöffnet hatte.

Harry beobachtete das zärtlich, obwohl er auch etwas Eifersucht aufsteigen fühlte. Er wusste, dass es nicht fair war, auf dieses Baby neidisch zu sein, besonders, da es sein anderes selbst war. Dieser Junge sollte seine Eltern und die Zeit mit ihnen solange wie möglich genießen, denn in einem Jahr würde er das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie sein älteres Gegenstück.

„Denk an die Einladung", erinnerte Lily ihn mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Keine Angst", antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Ich werde mit meinen Freunden sprechen und euch dann eine Eule schicken."

Nach einem kurzen Abschied, schaute Harry ihnen nach, als sie das Schloss verließen, bevor er sich auch umwandte um zu seinem Zimmer zu gehen. Er war nicht mehr hungrig und wollte einfach nur zu Bett gehen. Morgen war ein neuer Tag und er musste der Angst und der Wut seiner Schüler trotzen. Doch jetzt, dachte er, nach dem Gespräch mit seinen Eltern, hoffte er, dass es ihm einfacher fallen würde, sich ihnen zu stellen und er würde die Abschiedsworte seines Vaters nicht vergessen.

_Halt die Ohren steif!_

* * *

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen durch die Große Halle schritt, tat er dies mit hoch erhobenem Haupt und einem Selbstbewusstsein in seinen Schritten, das die Tage zuvor nicht dort gewesen war. Er würde sich von der Situation nicht unterkriegen lassen. Er war hier in Hogwarts um zu lehren und er wusste, dass er gut darin war. Solange er diesen Schülern etwas beibrachte und ihnen half, sich auf den Krieg außerhalb der sicheren Mauern von Hogwarts vorzubereiten, war es egal, ob sie ihn mochten oder nicht.

Doch trotzdem würde er seine Schüler nicht kampflos aufgeben!

Er kam vor Dumbledore zum Stehen und unterhielt sich für wenige Augenblicke leise mit ihm, bevor der Schulleiter nickte und von seinem Stuhl aufstand. Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und erlangte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von allen Anwesenden in der Großen Halle. „Professor Potter möchte gerne etwas sagen", sagte er bloß, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte und Harry anwies anzufangen.

Nachdem er sich einmal leise geräuspert hatte, sagte Harry laut: „Ich glaube ihr wisst alle, worüber ich sprechen will, da ihr entweder bei dem Angriff auf die Große Halle dabei gewesen wart oder es im _Propheten_ gelesen habt. Um einige eurer Fragen zu beantworten, ja, ich bin ein Parselmund, was bedeutet, dass ich mit Schlangen sprechen kann, aber nein, ich bin weder ein Anhänger von Voldemort noch ein dunkler Zauberer. Während es wahr ist, dass es einige dunkle Zauberer und Hexen gegeben hat, die Parsel sprachen, ist es jedoch nicht wahr, dass wirklich alle Parselmünder böse sind. Genauso wie nicht alle Slytherins böse und alle Gryffindors gut sind. Genauso wie nicht alle reinblütige Zauberer besonders gut und muggelgebürtige schlecht beim Zaubern sind. Ich kenne zu all diesen Vorurteilen Ausnahmen. Glaubt mir einfach, dass ich eine Ausnahme zu diesem Parselmund Vorurteil bin. Glaubt mir, dass ich niemals, _niemals_ Voldemort unterstützen würde. Er und seine Anhänger haben Leute getötet, die mir viel bedeutet haben, glaubt also nicht einmal für eine Sekunde, dass ich den Saum seines Umhangs küssen würde. Eigentlich eher das Gegenteil davon. Wenn ich jemals die Chance bekomme, werde ich diesen Bastard für alles, was er getan hat, bezahlen lassen!"

Harry bemerkte, dass er ein wenig außer Atem gekommen war, da seine Rede zum Ende hin immer leidenschaftlicher geworden war, doch es war ihm egal. Er hoffte bloß, dass er mit seiner Nachricht Erfolg hatte.

„Danke", murmelte er bloß bevor er um den Lehrertisch herum zu seinem Platz ging.

Harry wusste, dass Ron und Hermine ihn bewundernd anstarrten, doch keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Noch sagte irgendjemand in der Großen Halle etwas für einige Sekunden, bis er plötzlich jemanden klatschen hörte. Er schaute auf und sich um und sein Blick landete auf dem Ravenclaw Tisch, auf Benjamin Linford aus dem vierten Schuljahr um genau zu sein. Der schüchterne Junge war der einzige, der stand und klatschte so laut, dass es in der ganzen Halle hallte. Dann stimmte ein weiterer mit ein und Harry war froh zu sehen, dass es Bill Weasley war, dicht gefolgt von seinem Bruder Charlie. Langsam, einer nach dem anderen, standen die Schüler von den Bänken auf und fingen an zu applaudieren.

Am Ende war es etwa die Hälfte der Schülerschaft, die ihm ihre Unterstützung zeigten, selbst einige aus Slytherin, und Harry fiel fast von seinem Stuhl, als er einen herzlichen Klaps auf seinem Rücken spürte. „Gut gemacht, Kumpel", sagte Ron grinsend.

Hermine, die ebenfalls weit grinste, umarmte ihn fest, und selbst Draco, der, wie Harry erleichtert bemerkte, sich endlich wieder in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen und unterrichten durfte, nachdem er seine Grippe mit viel Ruhe auskuriert hatte, sagte: „Nette Rede, Potter. Ich hoffe, einige von ihnen lassen uns jetzt in Ruhe."

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten und einige warnende Worte von Dumbledore, bis die Schüler sich wieder beruhigt und sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zugewendet hatten, obwohl der Schulleiter ihm zugezwinkert hatte, während seine Freunde ihm gratuliert hatten. Harry warf ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu, denn, obwohl er froh war, dass so viele Schüler ihm noch oder wieder vertrauten, die ganze Aufmerksamkeit war ihm etwas peinlich gewesen.

Glücklichweise begannen im gleichen Moment die Eulen in die Große Halle zu fliegen, als sie Schüler sich beruhigten und sie jetzt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit den Briefen und Paketen zuwandten. Harry erschrak, als wieder einmal eine der Eulen mit einem kleinen Päckchen und einer Notiz direkt vor Hermine landete. Harry schaute zu ihr hinüber, als sie sie auseinander faltete und las:

_Ich glaube, du hast das verloren._

Es war die Handschrift von ihrem heimlichen Verehrer.

Sie legte sofort die Notiz beiseite und ein weites Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie das Päckchen auspackte und die goldene Halskette von ihrem heimlichen Verehrer sah. Obwohl er auch ein wenig misstrauisch war, war Harry froh, sie so lächeln zu sehen. Doch nun, da er die Halskette sah, erinnerte er sich, dass Hermine ihnen nicht erzählt hatte, wer ihr heimlicher Verehrer war. Er wollte ihr gerade die Frage stellen, doch Ron tat es schon, bevor er überhaupt seinen Mund öffnen konnte.

„Ich-ich kann es nicht sagen...", sagte Hermine und senkte ihren Kopf ein wenig, doch Harry konnte noch immer das Lächeln sehen und auch den rötlichen Ton ihrer Wangen. „Er-er hat mich gebeten, es noch niemandem zu erzählen."

„Aber du weißt wer es ist?", wollte Harry wissen. Er würde sich um Hermine Sorgen machen, wenn sie seine Identität noch immer nicht wusste. Immerhin, wenn er Ron glaubte, _hatten_ sie sich geküsst.

Noch immer lächelnd und liebevoll mit ihren Fingern über den Rubin in der Halskette streichelnd, sagte Hermine bloß: „Ich weiß es."

Harry war etwas erleichtert, doch eine Sache nervte ich noch immer.

_Wer zum Teufel war es?_


	21. Abendessen mit den Potters

**A/N: Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass ich so ewig lange auf ein Update warten musstet! Das reale Leben an der Uni hat mich eingeholt und ich hatte wirklich sehr viel zu tun. Jetzt hab ich zwar erst einmal Semesterferien, doch ich muss noch zwei Hausarbeiten schreiben und dann fahre ich nächste Woche noch für knapp zwei Wochen in Urlaub. Ich hoffe, dass ich es schaffe, noch ein weiteres Kapitel bis zum Ende der Semesterferien rauszubringen, doch ich kann nichts versprechen. Ich werde mich aber bemühen!**

**Ich bedanke mich bei euch für eure Reviews! Ich hoffe, ich werde bald dazukommen, sie zu beantworten!**

**Jetzt will ich euch aber nicht noch länger aufhalten! Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 21: Abendessen mit den Potters**

Es war an einem sonnigen Samstagmorgen Ende Oktober – das Wochenende des Quidditchspiels Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw – als eine Eule durch eines der hohen Fenster der Großen Halle geflogen kam und einen feurigroten Umschlag auf Harrys Teller, der noch mit Rühreiern gefüllt war, fallen ließ. Ein paar Kleckse der gelben Substanz flogen prompt auf Harrys frisch gewaschenen Umhang, was einen düsteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen ließ. Jedoch war das schlimmste nicht der beschmutzte Umhang, sondern der Rauch, der von dem Umschlag aufstieg.

„Ach du Scheiße, Harry!", rief Ron besorgt aus, wobei er ein paar ermahnende Blicke von den Lehrern um sich herum einstecken musste. „Wer könnte dir einen Heuler schicken?"

Erst jetzt schien Harry wirklich zu bemerken, was das genau für ein Brief war und wurde sofort blass. _Harry Potter, Große Halle, Hogwarts_ war in geschwungenen Buchstaben auf den Umschlag geschrieben. Der Heuler war wirklich für ihn. Er schaute sich hilflos um, da er nicht wirklich wild darauf war, den Heuler zu öffnen, während er sich noch in der Großen Halle zusammen mit einer großen Anzahl von Schülern befand, deren Blicke langsam zum Tisch der Lehrer wanderten. Rons laute Stimme hatte nicht gerade geholfen, währenddessen nicht aufzufallen.

„Harry", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu, mit einem Anzeichen von Dringlichkeit in ihrer Stimme, als ob sie fürchtete, was passieren würde, falls er den Umschlag ignorierte. „Du hast keine andere Wahl."

Harry schluckte, als er seine besten Freunde noch einmal anblickte, wobei er die ganze Zeit gezielt das süffisante Grinsen, das Draco ihm zuwarf und die neugierigen Blicke und das Gekicher der Schüler in der Großen Halle ignorierte, bevor er den Heuler in die Hände nahm. _Komm schon, es kann nicht so schlimm werden_, versuchte Harry sich zu beruhigen. _Das kann nicht schlimmer sein, als Voldemort gegenüberzustehen! _Nachdem er noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, öffnete er ihn.

Sofort erinnerte Harry sich daran, warum genau er Heuler so sehr hasste, als der ohrenbetäubende Schrei einer weiblichen Stimme die Große Halle füllte und dabei fast sein Trommelfell zum Platzen brachte.

_HARRY POTTER! VIER WOCHEN! FAST VIER WOCHEN OHNE AUCH NUR EINE NACHRICHT VON DIR! WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT? HAST DU SCHON DIE EINLADUNG VERGESSEN? NUN, ICH WARTE NOCH IMMER AUF EINE ANTWORT, DESHALB SETZT DU DEINEN FAULEN HINTERN LIEBER IN BEWEGUNG UND ANTWORTEST MIR! ICH BIN MIR SICHER, DEINE ELTERN HABEN DICH BESSER ERZOGEN! OH, DAS IST BESTIMMT DIE SCHULT VON DEINEM VATER! UNVERANTWORTLICH... NUN, WORAUF WARTEST DU NOCH? DAS ABENDESSEN STEHT UM SIEBEN AUF DEM TISCH, ALSO WIRST DU BESSER RECHTZEITIG SEIN! VERGISS NICHT DEINE FREUNDE ZU FRAGEN, OB SIE MITKOMMEN WOLLEN UND VERGISS NICHT MIR ZU SCHREIBEN, WIE VIELE IHR SEIN WERDET! ICH WARTE!_

Direkt nachdem das Echo der letzten Worte begann zu verblassen, brach der rote Umschlag in Flammen aus und wurde direkt über Harrys Frühstück zu Asche. Harrys Hände zitterten ein wenig und er war noch immer ziemlich blass, doch innerlich spürte er das fröhlich warme Gefühl, das sich durch seine Brust in seine Gliedmaßen ausbreitete. Das war der erste Heuler, den er je von seiner Mutter bekommen hatte.

Doch ihre Stimme hatte sich trotzdem unglaublich furchteinflößend angehört. Und der vorwurfsvolle Ton, den sie benutzt hatte, machte ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen. Harry fühlte sich schuldig. Wie konnte er es vergessen haben? Er hatte seinen Eltern immerhin versprochen, dass er mit seinen Freunden über die Einladung zum Abendessen reden und sich dann wieder bei ihnen melden würde. Das war vor fast vier Wochen gewesen. Und er hatte nicht einen einzigen Brief geschrieben und sich noch nicht mal über das Flohnetzwerk bei ihnen gemeldet. Er wusste, dass seine Entschuldigung keine gute war, doch er hatte einfach nicht die Zeit gefunden, um zu antworten. Es war einfach zuviel losgewesen.

Erst musste er, selbst nach seiner Rede, seine Position zwischen sowohl den Schülern und den Lehrern wiederherstellen. Es war schwer gewesen, war es zeitweise immer noch, besonders, da dieser blöde Reporter Montgomery weiter diese verleumdenden Kapitel über ihn und seine Freunde schrieb. In seiner eigenen Zeit hatte er den _Propheten_ schon lange aufgeben und vor zwei Wochen, hatte er sogar aufgehört, ihn in dieser Zeit zu lesen. Solange Hermine ihn über die wichtigsten Dinge auf dem laufenden hielt, konnte er die Knuts für etwas besseres und definitiv nützlicheres als den _Propheten_ sparen.

Dann waren da noch die Folgen von dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade. Es wohnten noch immer einige Dorfbewohner in Hogwarts und Harry und die anderen Professoren halfen noch in ihrer Freizeit die Gebäude wieder aufzubauen und das Leben in dem Dorf wieder zu normalisieren. Es war schwere Arbeit, doch zumindest half es. Bald könnten die letzten Zauberer und Hexen wieder in ihre alten oder neuen Häuser ziehen.

Harry konnte außerdem auch nicht vergessen, dass er noch immer unterrichten, Hausaufgaben benoten und Stunden zu planen musste. Das einzige positive, was aus den Angriffen auf Hogwarts und Hogsmeade herausgekommen war, war der neugewonnene Fleiß seiner Schüler. Die, die er mit seiner Rede überzeugt hatte, und auch andere, die ihm gegenüber noch ein wenig wachsam waren, doch trotzdem lernen wollten, hatten sich in den letzten Wochen drastisch verbessert. Die Tatsache, dass noch nicht mal Hogwarts vollständig sicher war, musste sie schwer getroffen haben. Ob Erstklässler oder Siebtklässler, Ravenclaws oder Hufflepuffs, sie alle zeigten das Bestreben besser zu werden, nachdem sie gesehen hatten, was es bedeutete, im Krieg zu sein, obwohl es auch nur ein flüchtiger Eindruck war.

Zuletzt beschäftigte Harry die fast täglichen Zankerein zwischen Ron und Hermine. Der Grund für diesen Streit war ziemlich offensichtlich – Hermines Verehrer, von dem sie noch immer nicht den Namen preisgeben wollte. Jedes Mal, wenn Ron sah, wie Hermine diese Kette trug, konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, einen beißenden Kommentar abzulassen und Hermine zu provozieren, bis Harry in sein Zimmer flüchten und einen Geräuschdämmungszauber in seinem Zimmer anzuwenden, um das Geschrei nicht zu hören.

Er versuchte sich da rauszuhalten, das versuchte er wirklich, doch ihr Verhalten war so furchtbar ermüdend. Selbst Draco hielt sich noch häufiger von ihnen fern, als er es eh schon tat und versteckte sich in seinem Büro, seinem Zimmer oder wo er sonst immer in seiner Freizeit hinging. Harry war das Geschrei und Rons Eifersucht so Leid. Das war das größte Problem von seinem Freund. Seine Eifersucht hatte das zerstört, was er mit Hermine gehabt hatte, sogar fast die Freundschaft von allen dreien, und sie zerstörte noch immer so viel. Manchmal wollte Harry ihn einfach nur anschnauzen und sagen, dass er damit fertig werden sollte, doch es war nicht sein Problem. Das war zwischen seinen Freunden.

Irgendwie, dachte Harry, wäre es alles viel einfacher für sie, wenn Hermine die Rosen und die Kette nie bekommen und ihren Verehrer nie getroffen hätte. Ron würde nicht eifersüchtig sein und Harry würde da nicht hineingezogen werden. Aber wie konnte er so etwas nur auf so eine egoistische Weise wünschen, wenn er bemerkte, wie glücklich Hermine war? Seit dem Halloween Ball hatte sie gewöhnlich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Sie erschien so sorglos; ihre Augen funkelten und sie hatte die ganze Zeit eine so gute Laune, dass es schon fast unheimlich war. Das einzige, was ihre gute Laune noch zerstören konnte, war dieser konstante Streit mit Ron.

Wer immer dieser Typ auch war, er half Hermine durch eine schwere Zeit, so wie weder er noch Ron es konnten. Sie waren nur ihre besten Freunde, doch der Verehrer schien wirklich jemand Besonderes zu sein. Ein ehrliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner Freundin zu sehen bedeutete ihm so viel mehr als sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, wer dieser Typ war oder wann und wo sie sich im Stillen trafen. So lange er sie glücklich machte, würde er Hermine deswegen nicht das Leben schwer machen.

„Harry, Kumpel, bist du noch da?"

„Wa—?" Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, als Ron ihn ziemlich unsanft in die Rippen stieß. Ron, Hermine und Draco, genauso wie einige andere Lehrer und Schüler warfen ihm merkwürdige Blicke zu und Harry bemerkte, dass er länger in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen sein musste, als er gedacht hatte. Seine Augen ruhten auf dem graubefleckten Frühstück und er fuhr sich mit einem nervösen Schmunzeln mit der rechten Hand durch sein Haar. „So, heute Abend Abendessen in Godric's Hollow, was?"

* * *

„Verdammt!", fluchte Harry, als er in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab ging. „Wo ist sie?" Er schaute auf die Uhr um sein Handgelenk und fluchte wieder. Ihr Portschlüssel nach Godric's Hollow würde in fünfzehn Minuten aktiviert und Hermine war noch immer nicht zurück von wo sie auch immer direkt nach dem Quidditchspiel – das Ravenclaw 210 zu 170 gewonnen hatte - hin verschwunden war. Obwohl sie ein wenig genervt geklungen hatte, als sie sie gefragt hatten, wo sie hinwollte, hatte sie nur zu ihnen gesagt, sie bräuchten sich keine Sorgen machen und dass sie rechtzeitig zurück sein würde. Aber sie hatten nur noch dreizehn Minuten und sie mussten noch immer zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Wahrscheinlich irgendwo versteckt und knutscht, oder noch schlimmer, vögelt ihren heimlichen Verehrer", spie Ron.

Harry hielt kurz an und rollte mit den Augen, doch sagte nichts. Er würde ihnen noch ein paar Tage Zeit geben und dann fürchtete er, er müsste eingreifen, um ihrer Freundschaft Willen. Sie mussten zusammenhalten, in ihrer derzeitigen Situation mehr denn je, und irgendwie musste er es schaffen, dass Ron das einsah.

Gerade als Harry sein Auf- und Abgehen fortsetzen wollte, schwang das Portrait zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum auf und Hermine eilte herein. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie, ein wenig außer Atem. Ein paar Haarsträhnen waren aus dem Haarknoten in ihrem Nacken gefallen und ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet. Harry fragte sich im Stillen, ob Ron mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt haben könnte.

Plötzlich schob Hermine ein kleines Päckchen in seine Hände, das in buntes Geschenkpapier eingepackt war. „Öh, danke, Mine", sagte er erstaunt.

Harry wusste nicht, was er dieses Mal falsch gemacht hatte, als Hermine mit den Augen rollte. „Das ist nicht für dich. Es ist für eine Mutter."

„Aber... warum?"

„Also wirklich, Harry", antwortete sie und klang ein wenig gereizt, als sie das Haargummi aus ihrem braunen Haar zog. „Du musst dich bei ihr entschuldigen und da ich _wusste_, dass du nicht daran denken würdest, ihr ein kleines Geschenk zu kaufen, bin ich heute Nachmittag nach Hogsmeade gegangen und habe das gekauft."

Als er endlich den Zweck dieses kleinen Päckchens in seinen Händen verstand, stieß Harry einen offensichtlich erleichterten Seufzer aus und warf Hermine ein dankbares Lächeln zu. „Danke, Mine. Du bist eine Lebensretterin."

„Sei froh, dass ich daran gedacht hab, Harry Potter", schalt Hermine ihn, während sie versuchte und dabei versagte, den Haarknoten wiederherzustellen. „Du willst Lily nicht noch wütender machen, als sie es schon ist. Oh, das haut nicht hin!" Verärgert zog sie das Haargummi wieder heraus und fing wieder von vorne an.

Harry legte das Päckchen sofort auf die Rückenlehne der Couch und eilte zu ihr hinüber. „Warte, lass mich dir helfen", sagte er sanft, als ihr das Haargummi aus der Hand nahm und sanft ihr Haar zurückzog, bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte. „Was hast du für sie besorgt?"

„_Honeydukes Beste"_, antwortete Hermine und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als Harry etwas kraftvoller an ein paar Strähnen zog. „Lily hat mir mal erzählt, dass sie diese Konfektsammlung liebt."

„Nun, noch einmal danke", sagte Harry ehrlich und, nachdem er das Haargummi ein letztes Mal um den Haarknoten gewickelt hatte, ließ er ihr Haar los. Er überprüfte sein Werk und nickte schließlich zufrieden. „Okay, alles fertig."

Hermines rechte Hand wanderte zu dem Knoten in ihrem Nacken und berührte ihn um sicherzugehen, dass alles so war, wie es sein sollte. Als sie bemerkte, dass Harry tatsächlich das geschafft hatte, was sie verzweifelt versucht hatte, drehte sie sich mit einem überraschten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht um. „Wie?"

Harry zuckte einfach mit den Schultern, doch konnte das Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht fernhalten. „Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass du nicht die einzige Person bist, die fast unbändiges Haar bändigen muss. Wie auch immer, wir sollten uns beeilen. Wir haben gerade mal sechs Minuten um zu Albus zu gehen."

Ein panischer Blick huschte über ihr Gesicht und Harry musste schmunzeln, als sie schon wieder durch das Portraitloch rannte, während er ruhig das Geschenk für seine Mutter nahm und Ron genauso ruhig von seinem Sessel aufstand. Sein bester männlicher Freund hatte noch immer einen verdächtigenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er Hermine anschaute, doch Harry ignorierte ihn, als er ihr folgte.

Es musste Rekordzeit gewesen sein, in der sie das Büro erreichten, da sie noch zwei Minuten übrig hatten. Die drei jungen Leute versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen und Harry bemerkte das im Moment ziemlich nervende Funkeln in seinen Augen, als er den Schulleiter anschaute.

„Nur ihr drei?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Ja", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. „Ich glaube, Dracos genaue Worte waren ‚_An dem Tag, an dem ich mit den Potters zu Abend essen, wird er Tag sein, an dem ich ein Schlammblut küsse.'_'" Glücklicherweise wusste er, dass, obwohl Draco noch immer ein Idiot sein konnte, er diesen Ausdruck nicht mehr als Beleidigung gebrauchte. Er benutzt ihn meistens nur noch um Ron zu ärgern – mit Erfolg – während Hermine dadurch nicht mehr gestört war, und es nur noch als eine Herausforderung sah, Draco in einen von ihren berüchtigten verbalen Duellen zu schlagen. Diese Auseinandersetzungen waren genauso hitzig wie die zwischen Ron und Hermine und doch hatte Harry irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie anders waren. So gemein es auch klang, glaubte er, dass Hermine und Draco auf einer anderen intellektuellen Ebene stritten, eine höhere und herausforderndere. „Nun", fuhr Harry mit einem Schulterzucken fort, das Dumbledore zeigen sollten, dass sie der Gebrauch von _Schlammblut_ nicht störte, „Ich glaube, das bedeutet nie."

„Natürlich", stimmte der Schulleiter zu; das verdammte Funkeln in seinen Augen hatte sich etwa verzehnfacht und Harry hätte schwören, dass Dumbledores Blick ihn flüchtig verlassen hatte und nach links geschweift war. Harry drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, doch es war nur Hermine, die neben ihm stand und sie schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Er schüttelte innerlich seinen Kopf. Musste wohl seine Einbildung gewesen sein. Oder vielleicht hatte Dumbledore sie einfach nur angeschaut, weil sie die einzige wirklich Muggelgeborene zwischen ihnen war. Wie auch immer, vielleicht sollte er mit seinem Vater über einen passenden Streich für Dumbledore sprechen um sich an Dumbledore für dieses amüsierte Funkeln zu rächen.

Plötzlich räusperte Ron sich. „Albus, der Portschlüssel?"

„Na, na, Ronald... Kein Grund zur Hektik. Ihr habt noch zwanzig Sekunden. Nun, hier ist er."

Die drei Freunde ergriffen schnell das alte gelbe Quietschentchen und nur wenige Sekunden später spürte Harry den inzwischen bekannten, doch noch immer ziemlich ungemütlichen Ruck hinter seinem Nabel, als sie verschwanden.

-

Als sie ankamen, war Harry froh, dass Ron und Hermine sich meistens an seine kleine Schwäche was Portschlüssel anging erinnerten und ihn stützten, damit er nicht auf seinen Hintern fiel. Er murmelte ein schnelles danke und schaute dann auf, wobei er in Gedanken seinen Umhang glatt strich und sicherstellte, dass er das Geschenk für seine Mutter nicht zerquetscht hatte. Okay, das Papier war ein wenig zerknittert, doch ansonsten war es noch in Ordnung.

„Nicht schlecht", sagte Ron plötzlich, was Harry veranlasste sich umzudrehen.

Er musste schwer schlucken. Das Haus vor ihm sah überhaupt nicht wie das aus, an das er sich erinnerte – beim letzten und einzigen Mal, als Harry dort gewesen war, war es so zerstört gewesen, dass man fast nichts mehr hätte reparieren können. Das war nicht die Ruine, die er dann gesehen hatte, sondern ein warmes Zuhause von einer glücklichen Familie. Ein brauner Zaun umgab den Vorgarten und der Weg, der zur Vordertür führte, war mit dunkelroten Steinen gepflastert. In der Dunkelheit, mit nur dem blassen Licht der Straßenlaternen, konnte er nicht viel vom Garten sehen, doch er dachte, dass er wundervoll sein musste. Das Haus selbst sah eigentlich ziemlich normal aus, mit roten Steinen und braunen Fensterrahmen, nicht so wie der Fuchsbau, doch genauso einladend.

Das sollte sein Zuhause sein.

„Harry, komm schon", drängte Hermine ihn. „Sonst kommen wir wirklich zu spät."

Harry trat einen Schritt vor und öffnete zögerlich das Tor, bevor er auf den Weg im Vorgarten trat. Seine Kehle fing an, trocken zu werden, als er zu der Vordertür hinaufschritt. Was würde ihn hinter dieser Tür erwarten? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie es ausgesehen hatte, als er noch ein Baby gewesen war.

Da sie scheinbar sein Unbehagen spürte, ergriff Hermine seine Hand und drückte sie einmal sanft, bevor sie sie wieder losließ. „Wir sind direkt hinter dir", murmelte sie, offensichtlich zur Ermutigung, den letzten Schritt zu wagen.

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und hob dann seine zitternde Hand um an der Tür zu klingeln. Sie wurde nicht einmal zehn Sekunden später von seiner Mutter geöffnet. Er musste noch einmal nervös schlucken, als er ihr ein verlegenes Grinsen zuwarf, das sie, zu seiner großen Erleichterung, erwiderte.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja", begrüßte sie sie und trat beiseite. „Kommt doch rein."

„Danke", sagte Harry, als er gerade an ihr vorbeigehen wollte, doch ein gezieltes Husten von Hermine veranlasste ihn dazu, sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, als sie ihn anschaute. Harry war einen Moment lang verwirrt, bis er sich plötzlich an das Päckchen in seiner Hand erinnerte. Seine Wangen waren ein wenig rot, als er seiner Mutter das Geschenk reichte. „Das ist für dich..."

Lily lächelte noch immer, als sie das Päckchen nahm, doch anstatt Harry anzuschauen, blickte sie zu Hermine, als sie sagte: „Danke, Hermine. Das ist wirklich nett." Die Röte in Harrys Gesicht wurde dunkler, doch zumindest besaß Hermine den Anstand auch ein wenig verlegen zu wirken. Der junge Mann hätte wirklich wissen müssen, dass seine Mutter nicht glauben würde, dass er so bedacht gewesen war, was nur bestätigt wurde, als Lily bloß murmelte: „Genauso wie sein Vater..."

Harry senkte seinen Blick zum Boden, als er sich plötzlich wieder wie ein elfjähriger fühlte und murmelte: „Es tut mir Leid... Ich hätte eure Einladung nicht vergessen sollen…"

Lily grinste ihn an, als sie seine Entschuldigung mit einem Handwink abtat. „Ich weiß. Das hast du schon alles in deinem Brief erwähnt und die Entschuldigung ist angenommen. Nur, lass es nicht noch mal vorkommen, okay?"

„Ich werde es versuchen."

Mit einem Seufzen zuckte Lily mit den Schultern. „Nun, ich nehme an, das ist alles, was ich von dir erwarten konnte, was? Wie auch immer... Nun, was stehen wir hier noch so rum? Kommt rein… Harry, könntest du deine Freunde bitte ins Wohnzimmer bringen?"

Harry blieb einfach stehen, scheinbar festgefroren. Natürlich! Wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Seine Eltern glaubten, dass er das Haus kannte und darin aufgewachsen war. Er bemerkte kaum, dass seine Freunde eintraten und die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen wurde. Lily warf ihm schon einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, deshalb braucht er eine plausible Erklärung – und das schnell! „Äh..."

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte seine Mutter besorgt.

„Ja", sagte er in der Hoffnung, dass seine Eltern ihm diese Geschichte abkaufen würden. „Es ist nur... Ich kann mich an dieses Haus nicht erinnern. Ihr seid... auf die andere Seite des Dorfes gezogen, als ich noch klein war." Und was war noch nicht einmal eine ganze Lüge. Der Friedhof _lag_ auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes und seine Eltern _waren dorthin gezogen_, als er ein Jahr alt gewesen war.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie überrascht. „Nun, es gibt dort ein paar hübsche Häuser, ohne Zweifel. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir dorthin ziehen würde, zumindest nicht so bald, nachdem wir uns hier niedergelassen haben..." Harry bemerkte, dass sie ihn prüfend ansah und er widersetzte sich dem Verlangen, unter diesem Blick zusammenzuzucken. „Ah, nun, ich glaube, das ist jetzt auch egal. Das Wohnzimmer ist am Ende des Flures, zweite Tür auf der linken Seite. James sollte dort sein um auf einen weiteren Gast zu warten."

„Noch ein Gast?", fragte Harry verwirrt, doch erhielt keine Antwort, als seine Mutter schon durch eine andere Tür verschwunden war. Mit einem Schulterzucken tauschte er noch einen Blick mit seinen Freunden aus und zusammen gingen sie den Flur entlang und durch die Tür in das Wohnzimmer, gerade rechtzeitig, als das Feuer in dem großen Kamin sich grün färbte und jemand hindurch trat, viel anmutiger als Harry es je könnte.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht, als der Mann sich streckte und er das Gesicht von dem jungen Remus Lupin erkannte. Die zwei hatten nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, ihr Gespräch von Halloween zu beenden und Harry hatte irgendwie seine Reaktion auf das, was an diesem Abend offenbart worden war, gefürchtet.

Harry beobachtete den Umgang zwischen den zwei Rumtreibern mit einem etwas betrübten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als James seinen alten Freund mit einem festen Handschlag und einer brüderlichen Umarmung begrüßte. Es machte ihn traurig zu wissen, dass Remus in seiner Zeit der letzte überlebende Rumtreiber war.

„Großartig", rief James plötzlich aus, nachdem er endlich, mit der Hilfe von einem grinsenden Remus Lupin, bemerkte hatte, dass Harry und seine Freunde im Eingang zum Wohnzimmer standen. „Es ist schön, euch zu sehen, Harry... Lebendig, wenn ich das so sagen darf..." Dann fügte er mit gesenkter Stimme und einem misstrauischen Blick zur Tür hinzu: „Es tut mir Leid wegen dem Heuler."

Harry schmunzelte bloß. „Ist schon gut. Es war immerhin meine Schuld. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es vergessen habe, Dad..." Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hörte Harry das scharfe Einatmen von seinen Freunden hinter sich. Er hatte Ron und Hermine noch nicht erzählt, dass Remus die Wahrheit kannte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Harry musste sich wirklich beherrschen, um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, als er den schelmischen Schimmer in Remus Augen sah – ein Schimmer, der erklärte, wieso genau Remus zu einem der meistberüchtigten Spaßvögeln in der Geschichte von Hogwarts geworden war. „Hallo Remus."

„Hallo Harry", antwortete Remus ernst, obwohl Harry erkennen konnte, dass der Ernst offensichtlich gespielt war. „Hermine, Ronald, es ist auch schön, euch zwei wiederzusehen. Aber, wo ist euer Freund?"

„Er wollte nicht mitkommen", erklärte Harry, der sich nicht umdrehen musste, um zu wissen, dass seine Freunde noch immer ziemlich geschockt waren. „Ich nehme an, dass er auch noch ein wenig wütend auf Hermine ist, da sie wieder einmal eine Wette über den Ausgang des Quidditchspiels gewonnen hat. Er wäre deshalb sowieso keine gute Gesellschaft gewesen."

Plötzlich räusperte James sich mit einem listigen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Harry, ich glaube Ron und Hermine werden dich liebend gerne erdrosseln, wenn du weiter so machst, warum erklärst du denn nicht erst einmal, warum du mich vor Remus ‚Dad' genannt hast?"

„In Ordnung", antwortete er grinsend. Sich seinen Freunden zuwendend, sagte er bloß: „Remus hat es eigentlich schon herausgefunden, kurz nachdem wir hier angekommen sind, hatte jedoch bis Halloween keine Möglichkeit gehabt, seine Theorie zu untermauern. Aber ich weiß nicht, wann er euch davon erzählt hat...", grübelte er, als er nun James anschaute.

„Um ehrlich zu sein", sagte Lily nun, als sie in der Tür erschien, „hat Remus es uns erst vor ein paar Tagen erzählt und ich bin mir sicher, ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass wir auch ziemlich überrascht gewesen waren..."

„Doch wir hätten wissen sollten, dass Moony es schließlich herausfinden würde. Immerhin könnten du und ich, Harry, als Zwillinge durchgehen", fuhr James noch immer grinsend fort. „Nun, Lils, was machst du hier? Ist das Essen fertig? Ich bin am Verhungern!"

„Nur noch fünf Minuten", antwortete sie und Harry wusste, dass, wäre Lily _seine_ Frau – ein Gedanke, den er noch nicht einmal hegen wollte – er glauben würde, dass der Ton ihrer Stimme für seinen Geschmack zu süß war. „Aber du kannst unsere Gäste schon einmal ins Esszimmer bringen und dann in die Küche kommen um mir zu helfen."

Harry grinste hämisch, als er bemerkte, dass er Recht gehabt hatte, als James zusammenzuckte, bevor er sie durch den Flur in das Esszimmer brachte. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt. Schönes Porzellan stand auf der weißen Tischdecke und sanft leuchtende Kerzen standen in der Mitte des Tisches. Harry setzte sich mit Ron und Hermine an der Seite an den Tisch, als Remus sich auf einen der Stühle gegenüber von ihnen setzte. Sein Blick wanderte im Zimmer herum und er lächelte. Er hätte es geliebt, es diesem Haus aufzuwachsen.

Harrys Blick landete auf einer kleinen Porzellanballerina auf dem Fensterbrett und plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen, als ihm etwas, das nur eine Erinnerung sein konnte, durch den Kopf schoss. „Die hab ich in die Luft gejagt..."

Ein Schmunzeln von der Tür holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als Lily und James durch die Tür traten. Beide trugen mehrere Schalen und stellten sie auf den Tisch. „Noch nicht", sagte Lily grinsend. „Aber danke für die Warnung."

Wieder zur Porzellanfigur zurückschauend, erlaubte Harry ebenfalls ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er konnte sich nicht an vieles von dem Leben mit seinen Eltern erinnern, hauptsächlich die typischen durch die Dementoren verursachten Erinnerungen oder der Blitz aus grünem Licht, die nicht wirklich angenehm waren, doch sich plötzlich an so etwas alltägliches wie das zu erinnern, machte ihn glücklich. Vielleicht, vielleicht würde er sich sogar an noch mehr erinnern, je länger er und die anderen in dieser Zeit blieben.

Nach zwei weiteren Gängen zur Küche war der Tisch mit einem Festmahl beladen, das ohne Probleme mit jedem Festmahl in Hogwarts gleichziehen könnte. Seine Mutter hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen, dachte Harry, als er sich Häufchen von dem Schweinbraten, Rinderbraten, Hühnchen, Kartoffeln, Gemüse und anderem leckeren Essen auf seinen Teller füllte. Zum Nachtisch hatte Lily sogar hausgemachtes Vanilleeis gemacht, ein Geschmack, an den Harry sich vage erinnern konnte, als er mal einen Löffel voll von Tante Petunia gestohlen hatte, als er noch jünger war. Die Tatsache, dass er erwischt und zur Strafe zwei Wochen lang in seinen Schrank gesperrt worden war, wurde von Harry geschickt ignoriert. Das war ein Leben, das er vor langer Zeit hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Sie alle unterhielten sich während des Essens angeregt. Harry bemerkte glücklich, dass Ron und sein Vater über ihr Lieblingsthema – Quidditch natürlich – diskutierten, wo Harry ab und zu seinen Senf zugab, während Hermine, Remus und seine Mutter über ihre Zeitreise sprachen, was sich auch als ziemlich interessant erwies, da sie alle auf eigene Faust etwas Nachforschung betrieben hatten und ein paar Theorien erstellt hatten, obwohl keine von ihnen bewiesen werden konnte.

Selbst nachdem sie alle satt waren, blieben sie sitzen und ignorierten das dreckige Geschirr erst einmal. Es war faszinierend es zu beobachten und doch tat es ihm weh zu sehen, wie gut sie sich miteinander verstanden, mit dem Wissen, dass seine Eltern in weniger als einem Jahr tot sein würden und Remus ganz alleine sein würde, weil er glaubte, dass ein weiterer Freund von ihm ebenfalls tot und der andere ein Verräter war und seine Strafe in Azkaban verbüßte. Sie kannten ihr Schicksal nicht und Harry betete, dass es etwas gab, das er tun konnte um die Geschehnisse in der Zukunft zu ändern. Wenn Dumbledores Theorie, dass sie bereits eine andere Zeitschiene kreiert hatten, sodass Harrys unberührt bliebe und er hier alles in seiner Macht tun könnte, um diese hier zu verbessern, doch bloß stimmte...

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", hörte er plötzlich seine Mutter fragen. Er schluckte den Klumpen in seiner Kehle herunter, wobei Harry nur nicken und hoffen konnte, dass sein versicherndes Lächeln auch überzeugend war. Glücklicherweise wurden ihm weitere forschende Fragen erspart, da sie plötzlich ein Weinen von oben hören konnten. Mit einem Seufzer erhob Lily sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich bin in einer Minute zurück…"

Zusammen mit ihr stand James ebenfalls auf und fing an, den Tisch abzudecken. Er fing an die Teller zu stapeln, als Harry plötzlich aufsprang und ihm half. James warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, doch hielt ihn nicht auf, wofür Harry dankbar war. Er brauchte etwas, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte, selbst wenn es nur so etwas alltägliches war wie das Geschirr in die Küche zu bringen. Während er James in die Küche folgte, bemerkte Harry die vielen Fotos, sowohl Zauberfotos wie auch Muggelfotos, von seiner Familie, ihren Freunden und sogar sich selbst als Baby an der Wand. Dort hingen so viele Fotos, die er nicht konnte, da er nur das eine Fotoalbum besaß, das Hagrid ihm am Ende des ersten Schuljahres in Hogwarts geschenkt hatte.

Harry und sein Vater arbeiteten die nächsten Minuten schweigend in der Küche nebeneinander her, beide in ihren Gedanken versunken, bis Harry sich plötzlich erschrocken umdrehte, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Sein Vater schaute ihn an und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend waren seine braunen Augen todernst. „Harry", sagte er leise, während er einen flüchtigen Blick zur Tür warf. „Vor dem Essen erzählte Lily mir etwas merkwürdiges. Sie sagte, du hättest ihr erzählt, dass wir in deiner Zeit auf die andere Seite von Godrics Hollow gezogen sind. Aber ich verstehe das nicht. Warum sollten wir das tun? Wir sind in diesem Haus wirklich glücklich."

Harry seufzte und wandte seinen Blick ab, um den seines Vaters zu meiden. „Es ist... Ich kann nicht... Es tut mir Leid…"

„Bitte Harry", flehte James beinahe. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Lily es wissen will, doch ich will. Was ist es? Ein Todesserangriff oder etwas noch schlimmeres?" Als er spürte, wie sein Vater sich versteifte, als keine Antwort kam, schaute Harry wieder auf und bemerkte plötzlich, wie die Augen seines Vaters zu seiner Stirn wanderten. „Voldemort...", murmelte James, als er laut vor sich hingrübelte. „Als er dir diese verfluchte Narbe verpasst hat... Er kam zu diesem Haus, doch warum sollte er dich aufsuchen?"

Harry schaute ihn erschrocken an, doch als er dann den geschockten Blick auf James Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass er gerade etwas bestätigt hatte, von dem James sich selbst noch nicht einmal bewusst gewesen war, dass er es gesagt hatte.

„Er war hinter dir hier... Er hat dich nicht angegriffen, weil er hinter uns her war und weil es ein Zufall war. Nein, er hat nach dir gesucht. Harry, warum?"

„Geht es euch Jungs dort drinnen gut?", fragte Lily, als sie im Türrahmen zur Küche stehen blieb und einen hellwachen Baby Harry in ihren Armen hielt. Harry blickte zu dem kleinen Jungen und staunte über die Unschuld in seinen Augen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er mal so unschuldig gewesen war. Es war zu lange her.

„Natürlich", antwortete James grinsend. „Harry und ich waschen nur das letzte Geschirr ab. Du und Klein Harry solltet schon mal zu unseren Gästen vorgehen…"

Falls seine Mutter ihnen nicht glaubte, so zeigte sie es zumindest nicht, da sie ihnen nur ein dankbares Lächeln zuwarf, bevor sie zum Esszimmer zurückkehrte. Bald hörten sie etwas Bewegung und Harry vermutete, dass sie ins Wohnzimmer gingen, wo es bequemer war.

Erst als sie sicher waren, dass ihnen keiner lauschen würde, nahmen sie, oder besser James, das Gespräch wieder auf. „Warum, Harry? Warum würde Vodemort dich töten wollen? Es konnte nicht nur sein, um uns zu verletzen, weil er weiß, dass wir lieber zuerst sterben würden, bevor wir ihn an dich ranließen…"

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte Harry nur mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Dumbledore... Er will noch nicht, dass ihr es wisst. Aber, du hast es schon herausgefunden, deshalb kann ich dir eines sagen. Ja, Voldemort war hinter mir her, aber ich kann euch nicht sagen, wann es passieren wird. Es könnte zu viel verändern..."

Harry nahm einen neuen feuchten Teller und begann ihn abzutrocknen bevor er ihn neben sich auf die Arbeitsplatte stellte und dem gleichen Vorgehen bei dem folgenden Geschirr nachging. Nachdem er ihn ein paar lange Sekunden lang angeschaut hatte, setzte auch James schließlich seine Arbeit fort. Doch, als das ganze Geschirr sauber war und im Regal stand, spürte Harry wieder James Blick auf sich.

„Wirst du es mir erzählen, falls Albus sagt, dass eure Handlungen in dieser Zeit keinen Einfluss auf eure haben werden?"

Harrys Blick traf seinen und er nickte. „Das werde ich..."

-

Die nächsten paar Stunden versuchte Harry sich so gut wie möglich aktiv in den Gesprächen um sich herum zu beteiligen, doch er erwischte sich wiederholt dabei, als er sich wieder in seinen Gedanken verlor. Doch er bemerkte, dass sein Vater ähnliche Probleme zu haben schien, die noch nicht einmal ein hitzige Schlacht Zauberschach zwischen Ron und Remus ganz zerstreuen konnte. Ron schlug Remus am Ende, doch es war knapp gewesen. Harry wusste, dass Ron diese Herausforderung wirklich genossen hatte, da weder er noch Hermine ihn besiegen konnten.

Und doch war es für ihren Geschmack zu früh, als Harry, Hermine und Ron wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren mussten. Ihr Rückkehrportschlüssel war auf Mitternacht programmiert worden und es dauerte nur noch wenige Minuten, bis er wieder aktiviert werden würde. Sie hatten sich alle voneinander verabschiedet und Harry hatte versprochen, dieses Mal nicht zu vergessen zu schreiben. Er hatte seine Lektion immerhin gelernt.

Die drei Zeitreisenden standen im Vorgarten, wo sie alle die Quietschente festhielten und auf den Ruck hinter ihren Bauchnabeln warteten. Harry schaute noch einmal zurück zur Tür, wo seine Eltern und Remus standen und, als sich sein Blick mit dem seines Vaters traf, nickte er ihm einmal zu, bevor sie verschwanden.

Während seines Gespräches mit James hatte sich Harrys Entschlossenheit, diese Zeit zu einem besseren Ort zu machen, falls Dumbledores Theorie über die unterschiedlichen Zeitschienen korrekt war, nur verstärkt. Er würde alles in seiner Macht tun um seinem anderen selbst, seinen Eltern und ihren Freunden eine bessere Zukunft zu ermöglichen.


	22. Vergangene Fehler

**A/N: Sorry, dass dieses Update so lange gedauert hat... Ich geb der ganzen Arbeit an der Uni und meinen anderen Stories, die ich natürlich auch nicht vernachlässigen will, die Schuld. Ich hoffe, es ist noch jemand von euch da, der diese Geschichte weiterhin liest, denn ich werde sie zu Ende bringen, egal wie lange ich brauche!**

**Ich danke euch allen, die diese Geschichte schon solange verfolgen und mehr oder weniger geduldig sind! DANKE!**

**Und nun will ich euch auch nicht länger aufhalten! Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 22: Vergangene Fehler**

Schnee rieselte langsam zu Boden und erneuerte die dicke Schicht, die die Schüler von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei uns Zauber, schon an diesem Morgen entdeckt hatten, als sie aus den Fenstern ihrer Schlafsäle geschaut hatten. Ihr aufgeregtes Geschwätz hallte an diesem Morgen und zum Mittag in der Großen Halle wieder, als die Schüler über ihre Pläne für den späten Nachmittag, wenn sie frei hatten, diskutierten. Der Begriff _Schneeballschlacht_ war mehr als einmal gefallen und das war der Grund dafür, warum Harry vorsichtig über das Schulgelände lief und dabei die Kapuze seines Umhanges über seinen Kopf gezogen hatte, während er sich durch die kämpfenden Gruppen hindurchschlängelte und mehr Schneebällen auswich, als er zählen konnte.

Er war auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, nachdem er dem Halbriesen diesen Morgen versprochen hatte, zum Nachmittagstee vorbeizuschauen, als er ihn in den Gängen getroffen hatte. Sie hatten schon lange nicht mehr miteinander geredet und da seine Freunde anderweitig beschäftigt waren, hatte er die Einladung dankend angekommen. Obwohl er sich nicht auf Hagrids Felsenkekse freute.

„So, wie geht's dir so in Hogwarts?", fragte Hagrid, während er Harry eine riesige Tasse dampfenden Tee servierte. Irgendwie hatten einige Schüler es gewagt, ihm einen Streich zu spielen indem sie ihm auflauerten und ihm zum Ziel eines ganzen Berges Schneebälle machten. Die Schuldigen waren unerkannt geflohen, doch es störte Harry nicht so wie es sollte. Wäre er Snape gewesen, hätten die Schüler jetzt für die nächsten paar Monate bei Filch nachsitzen können. Doch glücklicherweise unterrichtete Snape nicht an Hogwarts – zumindest noch nicht.

Harry nahm einen Schluck von der heißen Flüssigkeit in der Tasse und genoss die angenehme Wärme, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Sein Umhang hing vor Hagrids Kamin zum trocknen – Harry dachte immer, seine Trockenzauber würden seine Kleidung irgendwie ein wenig steif machen – und er hatte auch sein schwarzes Gewand ausgezogen, so dass er jetzt nur noch in einem schwarzen Hemd und schwarzen Jeans dort saß. „Es ist okay. Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass es so zeitraubend sein würde, ein paar Kinder zu unterrichten." Ein tiefes Schmunzeln entkam seinen Lippen. „Ich hätte es meinen alten Lehrer wirklich mehr anerkennen müssen... Doch ich bin froh, dass das erste Halbjahr bald um ist. Ich bin wirklich Urlaubsreif."

Hagrid lachte und Harry musste grinsen. „Lass Hermine das bloß nich' hör'n. Ich glaub, sie will nich', dass das Halbjahr endet."

„'Mine hat dich besucht?", fragte Harry, als er die Tasse zwischen beide Hände nahm und sie an seine Lippen hob. Dieser Tee wärmte ihn wirklich von innen auf, viel besser als es das Feuer im Kamin tat. Er fragte sich im Stillen, ob Hagrid vielleicht etwas Gutes vom alten Ogden mit in den Teepott getan hatte.

„Jaah, das hat sie. Hättest den Streit hören müssen zwischen ihr un'—" Plötzlich hielt Hagrid inne, seine Augen weit aufgerissen.

Harry blinzelte verwirrt, sich wundernd, warum Hagrid mitten im Satz aufgehört hatte, doch dann traf es ihn wie der Schlag und er wusste, was sein großer Freund ihm fast erzählt hätte. Fast den Tee ausspuckend und die Tasse fallen lassend, stotterte er: „Du- du weißt, wer Hermines Freund ist?"

Der Halbriese wandte sofort seinen Blick ab und murmelte leise so etwas wie: „Hätt' nix sagen soll'n... Hätt einfach..."

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Hier war er, nach fast sechs Wochen, und kannte noch immer nicht die Identität von Hermines geheimen Verehrer, während Hagrid es schon seit mindestens ein paar Tagen wusste. Er fühlte sich nach dieser Offenbarung ein wenig verletzt – immerhin war Hermine eine seiner besten Freunde, und Hagrid, obwohl er ein guter Freund in ihrer Zeit war, war nur ein bekannter in dieser. Sie hatten nicht diese zehn Jahre alte Freundschaft wie in ihrer Zeit. Warum also würde Hermine ihren mysteriösen Freund mitbringen um Hagrid zu besuchen?

„Du bis' jetzt böse auf mich, oder?"

Als Harry erschrocken aufschaute, nachdem er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden war, bemerkte er, dass Hagrid gerade sein handtuchgroßes Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche zog um sich die Nase zu putzen. Da er seine Worte sofort bedauerte, tat er sein bestes, um den sentimentalen Halbriesen zu trösten. „Ist schon gut, Hagrid. Du hast mich nur überrascht, das ist alles. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„A-aber ich hab dir erzählt..."

„Nein, das hast du nicht." Und Harry wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Hagrid hatte ihm wirklich nichts erzählt. „Du hast bloß gesagt, dass Hermine mit... jemandem hier war. Ich war derjenige, der daraus schloss, dass es ihr Freund gewesen sein muss. Also schau mich an, Hagrid." Der Hüter der Ländereien sah Harry mit feuchten perlartigen Augen an. „Es. Ist. Nicht. Deine. Schuld."

„Aber..."

„Nicht. Deine. Schuld", wiederholte Harry noch einmal und war erleichtert, als Hagrid schließlich nickte und seine Nase mit einem lauten und schiefigen Geräusch putzte. Als das Taschentuch wieder in seiner Tasche verstaut war, war der junge Zauberer froh zu sehen, dass Hagrid seine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, nahm er noch einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Du hast nichts stärkeres als das hier, oder?", fragte er mit einem verlegenen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, während er mit seinem Kopf auf die Flüssigkeit in der gigantischen Tasse wies.

Ein dröhnendes Lachen entkam Hagrids Lippen und er stand auf um eine halbvolle Flasche gefüllt mit brauner Flüssigkeit von einem der Regale über dem Kamin zu holen. Der flüchtige Gedanke, dass so etwas Alkoholisches wie Feuerwhiskey nicht so nahe an Feuer gelagert werden sollte, schoss Harry durch den Kopf, doch er schob ihn schnell fort. Er sollte wirklich nicht überrascht sein – es war immerhin Hagrid.

Sobald ein Glas gefüllt mit Feuerwhiskey neben der Teetasse auf dem Tisch stand, hob Harry das Glas an und nahm einen Schluck, wobei er die brennende Sensation in seiner Kehle im Gegensatz zu der eisigen Kälte draußen genoss. Das war wirklich viel besser als Tee – selbst wenn er etwas angereichert war. Nachdem er das erste Glas ganz ausgetrunken hatte, begann Harry sich ein wenig ruhiger zu fühlen, was gut war, wenn man die innere Aufruhr betrachtete, die er vor ein paar Minuten durchgemacht hatte. „Weißt du, die Sache ist nur, dass ich noch nicht einmal weiß, _warum_ Hermine es vor uns verheimlich."

„Sie is' nur besorgt", antwortete Hagrid, als er Harry mit einem mitfühlenden Blick betrachtete. „Zumindest hat sie mir das erzählt, als ich sie gefragt hab."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln seufzte Harry. „Sie sollte sich keine Sorgen machen. Wir sind schon seit zehn Jahren Freunde und wenn sie glücklich ist, bin ich glücklich für sie. So einfach ist das." Ein weiterer Seufzer folgte und dieses Mal massierte Harry seine Stirn. „Aber ich kann sie verstehen, zumindest ein wenig. Ich glaube, sie macht sich nicht solche große Sorgen um meine Reaktion, sondern um Rons und dass ich es ihm erzählen könnte, wenn sie es mir erzählt."

Als er den verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers bemerkte, entkam ein weiterer Seufzer seinen Lippen, zusammen mit seiner normalen nervösen Geste. Seine Hand fuhr durch sein schwarzes wildes Haar, wobei ein paar Strähnen sich aus dem engen Haarband, das es aus dem Gesicht hielt, lösten. Es war schon alles zu kompliziert um da noch was draufzupacken, doch Harry wusste, dass er Hagrid eine Erklärung schuldete. Es würde schon schwer genug werden, keine Informationen preis zu geben, die verraten könnten, dass sie nicht aus dieser Zeit waren.

„Im Sommer vor unserem sechsten Schuljahr", begann er zögerlich, als er seine Worte vorsichtig auswählte, „waren Ron und Hermine zusammengekommen, als Paar, meine ich. Wir drei waren schon seit unserem ersten Schuljahr miteinander befreundet, und wenn ich jetzt darauf zurückschaue, glaube ich, dass sie damals schon ineinander verknallt gewesen waren. Sie haben jedoch fünf Jahre gebraucht um es herauszufinden. Ich weiß nicht, wer den ersten Schritt getan hat, höchstwahrscheinlich Hermine. Ich weiß nur, dass ich Ron in diesem Sommer besucht und ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten bemerkt habe, wann immer ich mit beiden zusammen in einem Zimmer war."

Harry schmunzelte, als er sich an eine besonders lustige Szene erinnerte. Es war einfach zu klischeehaft um es nicht lustig zu finden. Er war gerade zum Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt, nachdem er den ganzen Nachmittag über Sirius und die Prophezeiung, die Dumbledore ihm am Ende des letzten Halbjahres offenbart hatte, und darüber, was er nun tun sollte, gegrübelt hatte, als er in Rons Zimmer kam, wie gewöhnlich ohne zu klopfen, und bemerkte plötzlich, dass seine beiden Freunde in gegenüberliegenden Ecken des Zimmers standen, scheinbar außer Atem. Er hatte dem dann nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen, da er selbst noch zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen war. Erst als sich diese Vorfälle häuften, hatte er sie bemerkt und angefangen herauszufinden, was los war.

„Ich habe ganze drei Tage gebraucht, um herauszufinden, dass sie versucht haben, diese neue Entwicklung in ihrer Beziehung vor mir zu verheimlichen. Sie... sie wollten mich nicht verletzen, weil endlich etwas Gutes in ihrem Leben geschehen war, wenn mein Leben gerade wieder einen harten Schlag erlitten hat." Hagrids fragenden Blick ignorierend, fuhr Harry einfach fort: „Ich freute mich natürlich für sie. Und ich habe es ihnen gesagt. Ich gebe zu, es war am Anfang merkwürdig, doch ich habe mich schnell daran gewöhnt. Zumindest hatte das ihre Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig von mir abgelenkt, worüber ich damals froh war.

„Doch... es sollte nicht sein... Als wir im September wieder in die Schule kamen, fanden wir heraus, dass wir einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatten und dass wir ihn kannten. In unserem vierten Schuljahr kamen ein paar Austauschschüler an unsere Schüler. Er war einer von ihnen, einer aus dem siebten Schuljahr zur Zeit des Austauschprogramms. Viktor, das ist sein Name, und Hermine waren damals ein paar Mal ausgegangen und waren später in Kontakt geblieben, als das Jahr vorbei war. Ron war über ihre, nun, _Beziehung_ unglaublich eifersüchtig, und diese Eifersucht wallte wieder auf, als Viktor als neuer Lehrer vorgestellt worden war. Obwohl Hermine irgendwann in unserem fünften Jahr mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat, verstanden sie sich noch immer sehr gut.

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, war Ron unglaublich eifersüchtig; er hatte höchstwahrscheinlich Angst, dass sie ihn für _Vicky_ verlassen würde und das zeigte sich. Während sie schon immer viel gezankt haben, wurden ihre Streitereien mehr und mehr und auch schlimmer, als das Schuljahr fortschritt. Viktor und ich, wir standen häufig dazwischen. Ich, weil beide wollten, dass ich auf ihrer Seite stand, und die Gründe für Viktor waren offensichtlich. Beide waren unglaublich hitzig und störrisch, Ron sogar noch mehr als 'Mine. Nun fällt mir auch auf, dass es immer Hermine und Ron oder Ron und ich waren, die sich über irgendetwas gestritten haben. Ein oder zweimal kam es sogar so weit, dass wir einige Wochen lang nicht miteinander gesprochen haben.

„Doch der Auslöser des schlimmsten Streits, den Ron und Hermine jemals gehabt hatten, ein riesiger Streit in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes, war ein Geschenk, das Hermine für Viktor zu Weihnachten gekauft hat – eine einfache Geste der Freundschaft von ihrer Seite, doch für Ron war es eine Art Verrat. Es war nicht schön, das zu sehen", erzählte Harry Hagrid ernsthaft, während er die braune Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas anstarrte. „Stell dir vor, deine zwei besten Freunde werfen sich Anschuldigungen und Beleidigungen an den Kopf, Wörter die zu tief schneiden um sie einfach wieder zurückzunehmen. In dem Moment als Ron Hermine ein Schlammblut nannte, _wusste_ ich einfach, dass es vorbei war. Laut Ron durfte niemand, einfach _niemand,_ das zu Hermine sagen." Er hob seinen Kopf um direkt in die perlartigen Augen des Halbriesen zu schauen und sagte mit einer reuegefüllten Stimme: „Ihre Beziehung hat diesen Streit nicht überlebt."

* * *

Es war schon dunkel, als Harry von der Hütte wieder in das Schloss zurückkehrte und er traf nur ein paar Schüler auf seinem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, die wahrscheinlich in die Große Halle zum Abendessen eilten. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er nicht auch etwas in der Großen Halle essen sollte, doch entschied sich schließlich dagegen. Da er die Wirkung des Feuerwhiskeys in seinem Blut spürte, dachte Harry, es wäre besser, wenn er einfach in seine Zimmer zurückkehrte.

Nachdem er dem Portrait das Passwort mitgeteilt hatte, trat er in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. In dem Glauben, dass die anderen wahrscheinlich noch in der Großen Halle waren, nahm Harry seinen Umhang ab, ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und starrte gedankenversunken in das Feuer – Gedanken über eine Liebe, die zerstört worden war, und über eine Freundschaft, die zur gleichen Zeit fast ihr Ende gefunden hatte.

-

In den Monaten, die dem Streit, der die Beziehung von Ron und Hermine beendet hatte, folgten, hatten die zwei kein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt. Es war schlimmer gewesen als nach dem Krummbein-Krätze-Vorfall und auch schlimmer als der erste durch Eifersucht verursachte Streit über Krum. Wieder einmal hatte Harry sich in der Mitte befunden, deshalb hatte er das gleiche getan wie Viktor – er hatte sich von beiden zurückgezogen und seine Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht und sich auf die unausweichliche Begegnung mit Voldemort vorbereitet. Die Slytherins waren mit dieser Entwicklung überglücklich gewesen – das Goldene Trio hatte sich getrennt.

Hermine und Ron hatten noch immer nicht miteinander gesprochen, als das Schuljahr geendet hatte und die drei waren ihre eigenen Wege gegangen – Ron zum Fuchsbau, Hermine zu ihren Eltern und Harry zurück zu den Dursleys. Viktor Krum hatte, nachdem er der Grund für so viele Probleme gewesen war, seinen Posten als Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer am Ende des Jahres gekündigt.

Der Sommer bei den Dursleys war definitiv anders gewesen verglichen mit den anderen Sommern, die Harry dort nachdem das Jahr an Hogwarts geendet hatte, verbracht hatte. Zum einen war er in diesem Sommer siebzehn geworden, was ihn in der Zauberwelt zu einem mündigen Erwachsenen machte, und es war auch der ruhigste Sommer, den er je erlebt hatte. Die Dursleys taten ihr Bestes, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, da Tante Petunia ihrem Ehemann und Sohn erzählt hatte, dass Harry außerhalb der Schule zaubern durfte, wenn er siebzehn war, deshalb wollten sie nichts Falsches tun, aus Angst, dass er sie verfluchen würde, wenn er es durfte.

Doch in diesem Jahr hatte Vernon Dursley noch nicht einmal einen Grund gehabt, Harry anzubrüllen. Harry war die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer gewesen, wobei er sich nur einen Snack gemacht hatte, wenn er die Dursleys nicht treffen würde, oder er war auf das gelegentliche Ordertreffen am Grimmauldplatz gegangen. Wenn man dazu noch den überraschenden Mangel an ankommenden und abfliegenden Eulen genommen hatte, konnten die Bewohner von Privet Drive Nummer 4 so tun, als ob ihr _missgebürtiger Neffe_ überhaupt nicht existierte, was Harry ganz recht gewesen war. In seinen Studien vergraben hatte Harry die zwei oder drei Eulen, die gekommen _waren_, ignoriert, einschließlich der Geburtstagskarten und Geschenke von Ginny, Neville, Luna und Hagrid. Er hatte sie nur alle zusammen mit seinem anderen Zeug in seinen Koffer gestopft und war um Mitternacht zur Winkelgasse appariert, um im Tropfenden Kessel zu wohnen bis das Schuljahr wieder begann, trotz der Einladung von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, die er noch immer auf den Ordertreffen getroffen hatte, den Rest der Ferien im Fuchsbau zu verbringen.

Obwohl Harry sich einsamer gefühlt hatte als jemals zuvor, hatte er gedacht, dass Rons und Hermines Streit dazu zu nutzen, um sich von ihnen und allen anderen zu distanzieren, das Richtige gewesen war. Es tat ihm noch immer um die verlorene Freundschaft leid, besonders der zwischen Ron und Hermine, doch solange sie bei ihm blieben, würden sie immer eine Zielscheibe sein. Nachdem er es in den Monaten nach dem Streit immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf wiederholt hatte, war Harry fast bereit gewesen zu glauben, dass sie ohne ihn viel besser dran waren, und dass, sobald er alle Bande mit ihnen gebrochen hatte, sie das gleiche über ihn denken würden.

Doch er hätte nicht noch mehr Unrecht haben können, wie die Reise nach Hogwarts am 1. September nach auf dem Hogwarts Express bewiesen hatte.

_Er kam in Kings Cross auf dem Bahnsteig Neun und Dreiviertel eine Stunde zu früh an, froh zu sehen, dass der scharlachrote Zug schon wartete, und verschwand in einem Abteil ganz hinten im Zug, wo er einen bemerk-mich-nicht-Zauber auf sich selbst legte. Bald preschten oder schlenderten die ersten Schüler durch die Barriere, trafen sich mit Freunden und tauschten Geschichten über ihre Sommer aus. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht, als eine Gruppe Rotschopfe, begleitet von Tonks und Lupin, auf den Bahnsteig trat. Mr. und besonders Mrs. Weasley schienen nach ihm zu suchen, da sie offensichtlich erwarteten, ihn zu treffen. Sogar Ron und Ginny ließen ihre Augen über die schnell anwachsende Menge wandern, und Harrys Herz fing plötzlich an schneller zu schlagen, als Ginny direkt neben dem Fenster zu dem Abteil anhielt, in dem er saß, und sie ihn scheinbar direkt anstarrte, zwei unglaublich lange Sekunden lang direkt in seine Augen, bis sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer Familie zuwandte, um sich zu verabschieden._

_Nur ein paar Minuten nachdem Ron und Ginny eingestiegen waren, sah Harry Hermine, die alleine war und ohne weitere Umstände in den Zug stieg. Etwas war geschehen, das nicht mehr seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr geschehen war – das Goldene Trio war in dem Hogwarts Express auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, doch in drei unterschiedlichen Abteilen._

_Während der ersten Stunde der Reise wurde die Tür zu seinem Abteil ein paar Mal geöffnet, doch dank des bemerk-mich-nicht-Zaubers schnell wieder geschlossen. Erst um ein und zwei Uhr nachmittags wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet, doch dieses Mal blieb sie offen. Als er seinen Kopf hob, erwischte Harry sich, wie er in ein Paar lodernde braune Augen schaute. Ginny Weasley stand in der Tür, schwang ihren Zauberstab und sagte: „Finite Incantatem!" Sofort verspürte Harry ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seinem Körper und wusste sogleich, dass sie ihn so deutlich sehen konnte wie er sie._

_Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas zuerst und Harry starrte sie nur stoisch an, in der Hoffnung, dass sie die Nachricht verstehen und ihn alleine lassen würde. Doch er hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen, da Ginny schließlich entschlossen auf ihn zuging und den Überraschungsmoment nutzte, um seinen Arm zu ergreifen und ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Komm. Folg mir", befahl sie und warf ihm einen harten Blick zu, der ihm sagte, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte._

_Schwer schluckend ließ Harry sich aus dem Abteil führen, sich die ganze Zeit über des festen Griffs von ihr an seinem Arm bewusst. Er spürte eine plötzliche Wärme in seinen Wangen aufsteigen und senkte seinen Blick zu Boden. Was war los mit ihm?_

_Nachdem sie durch zwei Wagons gegangen waren, hielt Ginny so plötzlich vor einem Abteil an, dass Harry beinahe mit ihr zusammenstieß. Sie ließ ihn los und drückte die Tür offen, bevor sie mit verschränkten Armen hineintrat. Über ihren Kopf hinwegschauend sah Harry die bekannten braunen und leicht buschigen Haare von seiner ehemals besten Freundin. Sie war ebenfalls alleine in ihrem Abteil. „Hermine", sagte Ginny und erlangte schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Mädchens._

„_Ginny", antwortete Hermine überrascht und schloss das Buch, das auf ihrem Schoß lag. „Hi... Oh, hallo Harry..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich, als sie den dunkelhaarigen Teenager im Gang stehen sah. Doch er nickte ihr bloß zu._

„_Du bist nicht beschäftigt, oder?", fragte Ginny sie mit süßer Stimme, doch wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, als sie einfach mit dem gleichen Ton in der Stimme fortfuhr, den sie auch schon mit Harry benutzt hatte. „Gut. Komm mit uns."_

_Darauf vertrauend, dass das verblüffte Mädchen ihnen folgte, drehte Ginny sich auf der Stelle um und ging den Gang weiter entlang in einen weiteren Wagon. Harry und Hermine warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu, bevor sie schließlich dem Rotschopf folgten. Als sie sie endlich erreicht hatten, stand sie schon vor einem anderen Abteil und stritt sich offensichtlich mit denen, die dort drinnen saßen._

„_Es ist mir egal, ob ihr mitten in einem Spiel Snape Explodiert seid! Das hier ist wichtiger!", hörten sie sie schreien. Sie warf ihm und Hermine einen flüchten Blick mit einem Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu und wandte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder denen zu, mit denen sie sich stritt. „Es tut mir Leid, Neville, aber du, Dean und Seamus müsst euch nach einem anderen Abteil umsehen. Es ist alles für das allgemeine Wohl, glaubt mir."_

_Harry senkte seinen Blick auf Ginny, als er ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei bekam. Hermine schien ähnliches zu denken, da auch sie einen äußerst verdächtigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht hatte. Nach ein paar Sekunden und ein paar weiteren Argumenten, trat Ginny mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zurück um Seamus, Dean und einen verlegen aussehenden Neville vorbeizulassen._

„_Und nun", sagte das rothaarige Mädchen streng zu ihnen, „geht rein und setzt euch hin." Da er sich immer noch nicht traute, ihre Befehle zu missachten, seufzte Harry leise und schlüpfte in das Abteil, überhaupt nicht überrascht, einen schmollenden Ron dort am Fenster sitzen zu sehen. Er hörte ein plötzliches Einatmen hinter sich und wusste, dass Hermine ihn auch gesehen hatte. Trotzdem sammelte sie all ihren Gryffindormut und trat hinter ihm in das Abteil. Sie setzten sich beide auf die Sitzbank gegenüber von Ron und beobachteten Ginny, als sie einen Schließzauber an der Tür und einen Schweigezauber an dem Abteil anwandte, bevor sie auf Rons Seite zu ihnen stieß. „Okay, und nun werdet ihr reden."_

_Eine drückende Stille legte sich auf das Abteil, eine Stille, die so dicht war, dass Harry sich eine Sekunde lang fragte, ob Ginny den Schweigezauber richtig gemacht hatte, und ihn auf das Abteil und nicht auf sie gelegt hatte. Er warf Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln einen flüchtigen Blick zu und bemerkte, dass sie noch immer auf ihre Hände schaute, die sie fest in ihrem Schoß gefaltet hatte, und dann zu Ron, der noch immer entschieden aus dem Fenster schaute und sie alle ignorierte. Es war offensichtlich, dass keiner von ihnen da sein wollte und doch konnte Harry dieses nervende Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass dieses Treffen längst überfällig war._

In den ersten paar Minuten hatte niemand etwas gesagt, niemand hatte den ersten Schritt machen wollen, bis Ginny plötzlich aufgesprungen war und jedem von ihnen den Kopf gewaschen hatte. Wirklich jedem von ihnen. Harry war froh gewesen, dass Ginny den Schweigezauber ausgeführt hatte, bevor sie ihre Tirade begonnen hatte, da er sich sonst sicher gewesen war, dass die gesamte Schülerschaft sich vor ihrem Abteil eingefunden hätte, um herauszufinden, was dort los war, wenn sie es nicht getan hätte. Seine Ohren taten ihm noch Stunden danach weh.

Ginny Weasley war wirklich die Tochter ihrer Mutter und hatte das während ihrer langen und anschuldigenden Rede darüber, was sie alles verbockt hatten, während sie sie die ganze Zeit an die Freundschaft erinnert hatte, die sie einst gehabt hatten, gezeigt, und hatte sie wegen ihres Verhaltens ausgeschimpft – Ron wegen seiner Eifersucht, Hermine wegen ihrer Sturheit und Harry dafür, dass er diesen Konflikt genutzt hatte, um sich von ihnen zu entfernen.

Harry war der letzte gewesen, der am falschen Ende ihrer Wut gewesen war, und hatte die ganze Zeit versucht, die gleichgültige Maske auf seinem Gesicht zu behalten, obwohl er schon anfing sich zu fragen, ob das, was er getan hatte, wirklich das richtige gewesen war. Ron und Hermine hatten sich Ginny gegenüber schon geschlagen gegeben und hatten ihre Köpfe betreten hängen lassen. Dieses Gefühl hatte sich nur verstärkt, als Ginny scheinbar genau die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte, um an ihn heranzukommen, genauso wie sie es schon mit Ron und Hermine geschafft hatte.

Als Ginny endlich mit ihm fertig gewesen war, war die Maske verschwunden, ersetzt durch einen unsicheren Blick, als er zu ihr aufschaute. Er war überrascht gewesen ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, doch sie war scheinbar mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden gewesen. Nachdem sie ihm ermutigend zugenickt hatte, als ob sie ihm damit sagen wollte, dass es jetzt an ihnen lag, hatte sie sich umgedreht, den Schließzauber deaktiviert und das Abteil verlassen.

Die Stille, die sie hinterlassen hatte, war erdrückend und unangenehm gewesen, als sie noch immer keine Ahnung gehabt hatten, was sie sagen sollten. Es hatte noch ein paar Minuten länger gedauert, bis Ron sich plötzlich geräuspert und gesagt hatte: „So. öhm... möchte jemand einen Schokofrosch? Ich geb einen aus..." Er hatte seine Hand tief in seine Tasche gesteckt und ein paar Sickel und Knuts herausgefischt. Er hatte sie ihn seiner Hand abgezählt um sicherzugehen, dass er genug hatte, bevor er mit einem erwartungsvollen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht Harry und Hermine angeschaut hatte.

Zu Harrys Überraschung antwortete Hermine schneller als er auf Rons Frage. Sie hatte ihrem Exfreund ein sanftes und dankbares Lächeln zugeworfen und gesagt: „Das wäre nett. Danke, Ron." Harry hatte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken können. Hermine mochte noch nicht vergessen haben, was Ron zur ihr gesagt und getan hatte, doch sie hatte es ihm vergeben.

„Was ist mit dir, Harry?", hatte Ron ihn unsicher gefragt, obwohl seine Stimmung sich nach Hermines positiver Reaktion auf sein Angebot ein wenig gehoben hatte.

Harry hatte seinen Blick getroffen und schließlich genickt. „Jaah, danke... Kumpel..."

Harry hatte nicht gewusst, wie es passiert war, doch plötzlich, in dem Moment als Ron aufgestanden war um nach der Hexe mit dem Teewagen zu suchen, hatten sie sich beide in einer beinahe knochenbrechenden Umarmung mit einer lachenden und weinenden Hermine wiedergefunden. Harry und Ron, die beide ein paar Zentimeter größer waren als sie, hatten sich nur ein schnelles Grinsen zugeworfen.

Der erste Schritt war getan. Es hatte noch immer fast ein halbes Jahr gedauert um die Freundschaft, die sie alle drei zerstört hatten, wieder aufzubauen, doch am Ende waren sie sich näher als jemals zuvor, obwohl es von Anfang dieses langen und anstrengenden Prozesses klar gewesen war, dass Ron und Hermine nie wieder mehr als Freunde werden würden.

Natürlich hatten Nachrichten die Angewohnheit in Hogwarts schnell um sich zu greifen, deshalb hatten bei der Einführungsfeier schon alle gewusst, dass das Goldene Trio wieder vereint war. Der ganze Gryffindortisch hatte sogar applaudiert, als sie zu dritt die Große Halle betreten hatten.

_Später an dem Abend saß Harry vor dem Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte darüber nach, wie unerwartet dieser Tag geendet hatte. Alle anderen waren schon oben in den Schlafsälen – oder in Hermines Fall in den Räumen der Schulsprecher – und Harry brauchte einfach nur etwas Zeit alleine. Er bemerkte nicht die sanften Schritte, die die Treppen von den Mädchenschlafsälen herunterkamen, deshalb war er ein wenig überrascht, Ginny am Fuß der Treppen zu sehen, als sie sich leise geräuspert hatte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen._

„_Hey...", sagte er einfach. Er hätte eh nicht mehr sagen können, da plötzlich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals erschienen war, als er gesehen hatte, dass sie nur ein Paar Muggelshorts und ein ziemlich enges T-Shirt trug. Die Schatten von dem sterbenden Feuer tanzten auf ihrem Gesicht und etwas fing an, sich in seiner Brust zu bewegen, etwas, das er noch nie zuvor dort gespürt hatte. Schwer schluckend um den Kloß loszuwerden, stand er von der Couch auf. „Warum bist du noch auf?"_

_Mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete sie: „Konnte nicht schlafen. Du?"_

„_Ich auch nicht", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen, doch wurde plötzlich wieder ernst. „Ginny... Was du heute getan hast... Es war…"_

„_Jaah?"_

_Da war wieder dieser harte Blick in ihren Augen, der ihn herausforderte – was genau zu tun, wusste er nicht... Vielleicht dachte sie, dass er sauer darauf war, was sie getan hatte, wie sie einfach eingegriffen hatte. Doch vielleicht war es auch etwas ganz anderes. Was immer es war, das Ding in Harrys Brust reagierte und ohne überhaupt zu wissen was er tat, oder warum er es tat, ging er auf sie zu und küsste sie einfach, wobei er alles um sich herum vergaß._

_Er wusste, dass seine Wangen gerötet waren, als er den Kuss beendete, doch es war ihm egal. Ginnys Lippen standen ein wenig auseinander, als ob sie ihn einluden, das, was er begonnen hatte, zu Ende zu bringen, doch Harry wusste, dass er diesem Drang nicht nachgeben durfte. Stattdessen lächelte er einfach auf sie herunter und flüsterte: „Danke..."_

_Er trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ sie widerwillig los. Seine Augen suchten nach ihren, wo er wirklich erwartete die Wut und den Schmerz zu sehen, den er in ihr verursacht hatte, weil er das getan hatte, weil er sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, doch was er sah überraschte ihn wieder. Ja, er konnte Bedauern sehen, ja, er konnte Schmerz sehen, jedoch konnte er auch Verständnis sehen. Sie verstand, dass, solange dort draußen, außerhalb dieser Mauern, ein Krieg wütete, dieser Kuss eine einmalige Sache sein würde._

_Während er sanft eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr steckte, schaute er sich ihr Gesicht ganz genau an und schalt sich selbst, dass er sie nicht früher bemerkt hatte, als er noch nicht die Last der Zauberwelt auf seinen Schulter getragen hatte. Doch vielleicht, vielleicht, wenn das hier vorbei war und er noch lebte, könnte er eine weitere Chance mit ihr haben. Er drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging zurück zu den Treppen, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führten, und hielt nur kurz an, als Ginny seinen Namen rief. Er schaute über seine Schulter und sah sie lächeln._

„_Gern geschehen."_

-

Harry wachte langsam auf, als er hörte, wie sich das Portrait öffnete und jemand hereinkam. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal schlaftrunken und bemerkte, dass das Feuer fast heruntergebrannt war, doch bewegte sich nicht. Er fragte sich wie spät es war, doch gerade als er sich aufsetzen und seine Anwesenheit verkünden wollte, hörte er Hermine flüstern: „Wir sind alleine..."

Alleine? Natürlich, die Couch vor dem Kamin war so groß, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Doch sie schien nicht alleine zu sein. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und er schloss sie schnell wieder um so zu tun, als ob er schlief, nur für den Fall, dass sie ihn bemerkten. Vielleicht war das seine Chance herauszufinden, wer ihr heimlicher Verehrer war.

Doch es war schwerer still zu bleiben und Schlaf vorzutäuschen als er gedacht hatte, als Geräusche ihn erreichten, die er wirklich nicht hören wollte. Zumindest nicht solange er nicht wusste, _wer_ Hermine küsste.

Doch er hatte keine andere Wahl als geduldig zu sein, als er darauf wartete, dass sie entweder aufhörten zu küssen oder in Hermines Zimmer gingen. Zumindest bewegten sie sich, dachte Harry erleichtert, als er das rascheln von Kleidung und Schritten auf dem Boden hörte, die sich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu den Schlafzimmern bewegten.

Plötzlich atmete Hermine stoßartig ein und Harry wusste, dass er entdeckt worden war. Er versuchte seinen Atem gleichmäßig zu halten, in der Hoffnung, dass er diese Farce aufrechterhalten konnte.

„Keine Angst", flüsterte eine männliche Stimme. Harry brauchte all seine Selbstkontrolle um stillzuhalten, als er diese Stimme hörte. Er kannte sie, aber es war unmöglich, oder? „Er scheint tief und fest zu schlafen. Glaubst du nicht, er hätte irgendwie reagiert, wenn er uns gehört hätte?"

Harry konnte Hermines prüfenden Blick in den nächsten Sekunden fast auf sich spüren bis er sie seufzen hörte. „Du hast Recht... Es tut mir Leid...", flüsterte sie, obwohl sie nicht ganz überzeugt klang, wenn er ihrer Stimme vertrauen konnte. „Ich wünschte nur, es wäre nicht so schwer, es ihnen zu erzählen..."

Wieder die Geräusche eines Kusses und Harry musste sich anstrengen um zu verstehen, was als nächstes gesagt wurde, doch er verstand nur die letzten paar Worte. „Es ist spät. Lass uns zu Bett gehen und morgen darüber sprechen, okay?"

Hermine antwortete nicht, deshalb nahm Harry an, dass sie nickte. Ein paar Sekunden später konnte er wieder Schritte vernehmen und das Geräusch einer Tür, die geöffnet und geschlossen wurde. Im Stillen zählte Harry bis sechzig und öffnete dann seine Augen. Er setzte sich auf und schaute sich um, wobei er erleichtert bemerkte, dass er alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum war.

Ein Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub. Er wollte es nicht glauben, obwohl er es gerade mit seinen eigenen Ohren gehört hatte.

Hermines heimlicher Verehrer war Draco Malfoy.


	23. Norton Lewthwaite

**A/N: So, erst einmal vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich bin echt froh, dass ihr diese Geschichte noch nicht aufgegeben habt! Danke! Wie ihr wahrscheinlich merkt, ist dieses Kapitel auch schneller rausgekommen als das letzte – das hat einen einfachen Grund: Ich hab Semesterferien und daher Zeit zum schreiben! Hoffe nur, es kommt keine Schreibblockade dazwischen!**

**So, mal sehen, irgendwelche Fragen, die ich beantworten kann und will? Also, noch einmal, eine Storyleiche wird diese Geschichte nicht werden! Ich werde sie zu Ende bringen, egal wie lange es dauert! Bin froh, dass ihr das D/Hr Pairing größtenteils akzeptiert. Ich bin eigentlich selbst ein R/Hr Shipper, doch lese auch gute Stories mit D/Hr und wollte das selber mal ausprobieren. Außerdem habe ich für Ron schon andere Pläne, die ich aber nicht verraten werde. Ätsch! Wie viele Kapitel wird es noch geben? Eine sehr gute Frage. Also, es muss noch einiges geschehen. Kommen sie zurück? Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, ich werde die Frage beantworten:-) **

**So, nun aber ab zum nächsten Kapitel! Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 23: Norton Lewthwaite**

Es waren weniger als zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten, was vieles bedeutete. Doch nicht alles war gut, zumindest meinte Harry das, als er mit seinem dunklen Winterumhang fest um seinen Körper gewickelt durch Hogsmeade ging. Es war das Hogsmeade Wochenende vor Weihnachten, daher war es nur normal, dass die Hauptstraße mit Schülern gerammelt voll war, die alle in letzter Minute ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigten.

Glücklicherweise war er mit seinen Einkäufen fast fertig und er atmete erleichtert durch, als der Buchladen in Sicht kam, in dem er ein Buch für Hermine bestellt hatte, welches er nur noch abholen musste. Als er nur wenige Minuten später mit dem Buch sicher in seiner Tasche mit den anderen Geschenken verstaut wieder herauskam, schaute Harry sich um. Es war erstaunlich, dass keine Anzeichen von dem Angriff an Halloween mehr zu sehen waren.

Alles war wieder aufgebaut oder ersetzt worden – dank der Zauberei schien es fast so, als ob der Angriff nie stattgefunden hätte – und die Schüler und Bewohner des Dorfes schienen durch die Straßen zu laufen, als ob in der Zaubererwelt kein Krieg herrschen würde. Doch als er genauer hinschaute, konnte er sehen, dass, obwohl sie von Geschäft zu Geschäft schlenderten, ihre Körper ein wenig angespannt aussahen und dass man die Schüler immer in kleinen Gruppen finden konnte.

Selbst Harry hatte sich ein paar Mal dabei erwischt, als er über seine Schulter geschaut oder sich angespannt hatte, wann immer er gedacht hatte, etwas Verdächtiges gesehen oder gehört zu haben. Obwohl alles in Hogsmeade normal erschien, befand sich der Angriff noch immer frisch in den Köpfen aller, da er erst vor wenigen Wochen geschehen war. Harry war sogar überrascht, dass Dumbledore diese Hogsmeade Wochenenden noch immer erlaubte, da sie das ideale Ziel für Voldemort und seine Todesser darstellen würden – ein Dorf gefüllt mit minderjährigen Zauberern und Hexen, unfähig sich gegen sie zu verteidigen. Das würde ein schwerer Schlag für die Welt der Zauberer sein, wenn sie feststellen mussten, dass ihre Kinder noch nicht einmal in der Schule sicher waren.

Im Großen und Ganzen war er froh, wenn er das Dorf endlich hinter sich lassen konnte und wieder zurück im Schloss war, doch vorher hatte er Ron versprochen, sich mit ihm für ein schnelles Mittagessen im _Drei Besen_ zu treffen und dann ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Die beiden waren nach de Frühstück zusammen in das Dorf gegangen, hatten sich dann aber getrennt, um ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen. Sie hatten Hermine und Draco gefragt, ob sie mitkommen wollten, doch beide hatten bereits andere Pläne. Nach Harrys Entdeckung vor ein paar Tagen wollte er nicht einmal daran denken, was für Pläne die beiden bereits hatten.

Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr sagte Harry, dass er noch zwanzig Minuten hatte, bis er sich mit Ron treffen sollte, doch da er nicht wusste, wo er noch hingehen könnte, entschloss er sich, er könnte ebenso gut schon zum _Drei Besen_ gehen und ihnen einen Tisch besetzen. Sich durch die Schüler schlängelnd, vorsichtig um nicht zu viele anzurempeln, was in dieser Menge fast unmöglich war, machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Lokal. Als er drinnen war, hatte er gehofft, den Mengen draußen entfliehen zu können, doch dort war es genauso gerammelt voll. Ein paar Schüler grüßten ihn, als er zu einem Tisch nach hinten ging und seine Einkäufe neben sich fallen ließ, bevor er seinen Umhang ablegte und sich hinsetzte. Es war warm drinnen, deshalb krempelte Harry die Ärmel von seinem schwarzen Rollkragenpulli hoch.

Madam Rosmerta, in dieser Zeit noch eine etwa dreißigjährige Frau und sogar noch schöner als in seiner Zeit, kam kurz darauf zu ihm, doch Harry bestellte einfach ein Butterbier und sagte ihr, er wartete noch auf jemanden. Er musste nicht lange warten, da Ron nur wenige Minuten später das _Drei Besen_ betrat und sich umschaute. Harry winkte ihm zu um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und als der Rotschopf ihn sah, lächelte er und schlängelte sich durch die Menschenmassen. Nachdem sein eigener Umhang über seinem Stuhl hing, setzte Ron sich ebenfalls hin.

„Ich hasse Weihnachten", grummelte Ron, als er Madam Rosmerte zu ihnen herüberwinkte. Er bestellte sich ebenfalls ein Butterbier und nun, da Ron da war, bestellten sie etwas zu essen.

„Du hasst Weihnachten nicht", korrigierte Harry ihn, sobald die junge Madam Rosmerta gegangen war. „Du hasst die Weihnachtseinkäufe."

Ron warf seinem Freund einen gespielten finsteren Blick zu. „Nein, ich hasse Weihnachten. Du scheinst diesen kleinen Vorfall vor zwei Tagen vergessen zu haben."

Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Butterbier und musste ein paar Tröpfchen, die seinem Mund entkommen waren, mit seinem Handrücken fortwischen. Der kleine Vorfall vor zwei Tagen umfasste einen Mistelzweig und eine Schülerin aus dem siebten Schuljahr.

Ron hatte ihnen danach erzählt, dass er einen der Korridore in der Schule entlanggegangen war, als die Schülerin ihn aus Versehen mit Absicht direkt unter einem Mistelzweig angerempelt hatte. Der Fluglehrer hatte versucht, an ihr vorbeizugehen, nachdem er sich schnell entschuldigt hatte, obwohl es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war, die ganze Zeit versuchend den Mistelzweit zu ignorieren, bis das Mädchen die Frechheit besessen hatte, ihn auf den Zweig hinzuweisen. Nun, was sollte ein Professor in solch einer Situation tun, besonders wenn das Mädchen nur wenige Jahre jünger als er war? Um dieses Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen, hatte Ron sich schnell übergebeugt und ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange gegeben, bevor er weggegangen war, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Gesicht nicht so rot war wie sein Haar.

Hermione war empört gewesen, nachdem Ron ihnen das erzählt hätte, und hatte Dinge gemurmelt wie ‚_eine junge und unschuldige Schülerin so auszunutzen'_, bis Ron sie darauf hingewiesen hatte, wer genau wen ausgenutzt hatte, was Hermine effektiv zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Doch am nächsten Tag hatten die Neuigkeiten, dass Professor Weasley eine seiner Schülerinnen unter einem Mistelzweig geküsst hatte, in der Schule die Runde gemacht und Ron hatte angefangen, Mistelzweige wie die Pest zu meiden.

„Ich schwöre, ich kann sie noch immer kichern hören", beschwerte Ron sich und stopfte ein großes Stück Steak in seinen Mund.

Schulterzuckend schob Harry ein paar Erbsen auf seine Gabel, wobei er ein neckendes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hatte. „Wer weiß, vielleicht triffst du dieses Mädchen wieder, wenn wir zurückgehen, und dann ist es Liebe auf den ersten Blick."

Rons Kopf zuckte von seinem Teller auf. „Das ist nicht zum Lachen, Potter. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie alt sie dann sein wird? _Richtig alt!"_

„Wie auch immer", entgegnete sein Freund. „Sie macht nächstes Halbjahr ihren Abschluss, oder? Danach kannst du etwas mit ihr anfangen."

„Du beliebst wohl zu scherzen", stotterte der Rotschopf. Sich umschauend um sicherzugehen, dass niemand ihnen zuhörte, sagte er: „Als ob ich jemals etwas mit jemandem von _hier_ anfangen würde. Ich bin nicht Hermine, und sie ist normalerweise die Verantwortungsbewusste. Wirklich, wie sie einfach eine Beziehung mit einem Typen von hier anfangen kann, wenn wir noch nicht einmal wissen, wann wir zurückgehen, ist mir zu hoch…"

Harry seufzte, als Ron wieder einmal eine Tirade über Hermione und ihren geheimen Verehrer begann. Inzwischen kannte er die Argumente von seinem Freund schon auswendig. Hermine müsste ihn die ganze Zeit anlügen. Hermine würde das Herz gebrochen werden, wenn sie in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkehrten. Und so weiter… Es war wirklich anstrengend, sich das alles wieder anzuhören, also blockte Harry Ron zum großen Teil aus, in der Hoffnung, dass er genau zu den richtigen Zeitpunkten nickte, während er in seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft war.

Er hatte mit Hermine noch nicht über das gesprochen, was er gehört hatte. Doch es wurde Zeit, dass er das tat. Es konnte so nicht weiter gehen. Sie musste es ihnen erzählen, egal wie groß ihre Angst vor ihren Reaktionen auf ihr Geheimnis war. Zumindest musste sie sich um ihn keine Gedanken mehr machen. Nachdem der erste Schock, dass sie und Draco ein Paar waren, verklungen war, hatte er beschlossen, dass seine erste Einstellung – solange Hermine glücklich war, war er für sie glücklich – noch immer zählte. Es war natürlich eine riesige Überraschung gewesen, besonders wenn man die Geschichte zwischen den beiden in Betracht zog, doch sie hatten sich alle in den vergangenen Jahren geändert, Draco am meisten von ihnen allen. Er war nicht länger das verwöhnte Gör, das er in Hogwarts gewesen war – er war erwachsen geworden und hatte angefangen, die Verantwortung für seine Taten zu übernehmen, er kämpfte mit dem Orden _gegen _Voldemort und obwohl er und Harry sich während ihrer Missionen so viel zankten wie ein altes verheiratetes Pärchen, so schafften sie es trotzdem miteinander zu arbeiten und hatten etwas entwickelt, das einer Freundschaft ähnelte. Es war ein wenig merkwürdig, doch es funktionierte.

Er musste wirklich so bald wie möglich mit Hermine reden, beschloss Harry, als er sein Mittag weiter aß, während er die ganze Zeit geistesabwesend darauf wartete, dass Ron seine Tirade beendete. Er hoffte, dass, sobald Hermine sich überwand ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, Ron nicht – allzu sehr – aus der Haut fuhr. Und dann musste Harry für Draco natürlich noch immer die Große Bruder Rede halten.

„Doch", sagte Harry einfach mit einem Grinsen, als Ron seinen Wortschall beendet hatte, „du liebst die Geschenke zu sehr um Weihnachten zu hassen."

* * *

Hogwarts war noch immer äußerst verlassen, als Harry und Ron aus dem Dorf wieder kamen und zu ihren Zimmern gingen. Harry musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, als er bemerkte wie Ron, obwohl nicht ein einziger Schüler in den Gängen zu sehen war, Wert darauf legte, um jeden einzelnen Mistelzweig, dem sie begegneten, herumzulaufen. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob sein rothaariger Freund genau wusste, wo sich jeder befand.

Als er sich plötzlich ein wenig schelmisch fühlte, zuckte Harry mit seinem Handgelenk und ein Mistelzweig, den sie gerade hinter sich gelassen hatte, fing an Ron zu folgen, was der Rotschopf jedoch zunächst nicht bemerkte. Erst als sie vor dem Eingang zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum standen, bemerkte Ron das verschmitzte Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Was grinst du so?", fragte er neugierig. Er beobachtete seinen Freund genau, und als die grünen Augen zu etwas über seinem Kopf wanderten, folgte er dem Blick und sprang erschrocken zurück, als er endlich den Mistelzweig entdeckte. „Ach du Scheiße! Warum hast du mich nicht gewarnt, dass dort eines von diesen Scheißdingern hängt?"

„'tschuldigung", versuchte Harry ernst zu sagen, doch scheiterte kläglich, als der Mistelzweig seine Position änderte und sich wieder schwebend über dem Kopf seines Freundes befand.

Mit einem überraschten Schrei sprang Ron noch einen Schritt zurück, doch der Mistelzweig folgte ihm wieder. Er versuchte einen Schritt nach links und einen Schritt nach rechts zu machen, doch egal was er tat, der verdammte Zweig blieb in seiner Nähe. Sein Kopf wirbelte zu Harry herum, der seinen Bauch vor stillem Lachen hielt. „Du warst das! Du hast das getan!" Fußschritte hallten durch den Gang und Ron warf seinem Freund einen bittenden Blick zu, als er bereits das schlimmste befürchtete. „Bitte, ruf ihn zurück!"

Doch es war schon zu spät, als Draco Malfoy um die Ecke kam und plötzlich anhielt, um sich das Spektakel vor sich genau anzuschauen. Harry sah fast, wie sich die Räder in Dracos Gehirn drehten, als der Blonde die Situation einschätzte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sofort breitete sich das bekannte höhnische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Netten Zweig hast du da, Weasley. Bleibt der dort?"

„Bleibt der?", quiekte Ron beinahe und schaute Harry mit großen Augen hilfesuchend an, als ihm höchstwahrscheinlich alle möglichen Horrorszenen durch den Kopf gingen, die einen Mistelzweig und ein paar Schülerinnen aus dem siebten Schuljahr beinhalteten.

Harry ignorierte seinen Freund jedoch erst einmal. _Einfach noch ein wenig länger leiden lassen…_ „Hey Draco, hast du ne Ahnung, wo 'Mine ist?" Mit seinem neuerworbenen Wissen, das er den zwei Männern noch nicht offenbaren wollte, dachte er, wenn jemand wusste, wo Hermine war, es Draco Malfoy war.

Schulterzuckend kam Draco auf sie zu, während er Ron ebenfalls ignorierte. „Das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehen habe, war kurz nach dem Frühstück. Sie war dann auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek."

Nachdem er etwas wie ‚Hätte ich gleich drauf kommen sollen' gemurmelt hatte, warf Harry Draco ein dankbares Grinsen zu und hielt ihm seine Einkaufstüte unter die Nase, da Ron momentan gerade damit beschäftigt war, seinen Angreifer irgendwie loszuwerden. „Hast du was dagegen, das in mein Zimmer zu bringen? Ich muss mit 'Mine reden und es kann nicht länger warten."

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue schaute Draco von Harry zu der Tasche und zurück zu Harry bevor er schließlich nickte und ihm die Tasche aus der Hand nahm. „Aber du schuldest mir was, Potter."

„Natürlich", willigte Harry ein und rauschte an ihm vorbei. Er wunderte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde bis Ron herausfand, dass ein einfaches _Finite Incantatem_ den Mistelzweig davon abhalten würde, ihm weiter zu folgen.

Als Harry nicht einmal zehn Minuten später in der Bibliothek ankam, nickte er Madam Pince grüßend zu und ging direkt nach hinten, wo er Hermine gewöhnlich fand, wenn sie an etwas arbeitete. Schüler kamen selten so weit nach hinten, daher hatte sie all die Ruhe, die sie für ihre Nachforschungen brauchte.

Doch Hermine war dieses Mal nicht alleine, wie er feststellen musste, als er scharf bei einem Regal um die Ecke bog und zu dem Tisch hinüber ging, den Hermine normalerweise benutzte – seine Mutter saß ebenfalls dort und sie diskutierten offensichtlich etwas. Da er sich nicht fühlen wollte, als ob er ihnen lauschte, räusperte Harry sich sofort um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Es funktionierte sofort, da beide Köpfe zu ihm herum wirbelten. „Hey Hermine, Lily", grüßte er sie – er wollte es nicht riskieren, seine Mutter ‚Mum' zu nennen, da er nicht wusste, ob nicht vielleicht doch ein paar fleißige Schüler in der Nähe waren.

„Harry", sagten beide gleichzeitig, da er sie offensichtlich überrascht hatte. Die zwei jungen Frauen wechselten einen schnellen besorgten Blick und Harry wurde sofort neugierig.

„Nicht, dass ich nicht glücklich bin, dich zu sehen, aber was machst du in Hogwarts?", fragte er seine Mutter.

Lily schaute noch einmal zu Hermine, die ihr schließlich nach ein paar Sekunden zunickte, bevor sie seufzte und zugab: „Nachforschungen… Wir haben ein paar Nachforschungen betrieben." Harry hob eine Augenbraue, als ob er fragen wollte ‚Wirklich? Ich hätte das bei den ganzen Büchern, die hier so rumliegen, nie vermutet.', und blickte gezielt zum Tisch, der unter vielen dicken Wälzern begraben war. Lily seufzte einmal tief. „Über Proferre Tempus."

Das erlangte sofort Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit und er schaute hoch um beide Blicke zu treffen. „Wir wollten es dir nicht erzählen, zumindest noch nicht", erzählte Hermine ihm, als sie ihren Blick senkte, beschämt erwischt worden zu sein, doch das machte Harry nur wütender. Er hatte immer gedacht, seine Freunde wüssten, wie sehr er es hasste, im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden, besonders, wenn es so wichtig war. „Harry", bettelte sie, „Bitte, sei uns nicht böse… Ich wusste, du würdest es nicht mögen, es nicht zu wissen, aber…"

„Aber ich habe sie überzeugt, es vor euch, euch allen, geheim zu halten", sagte Lily plötzlich um Hermine zu verteidigen. „Nicht einmal James weiß Bescheid…Wir haben es nur Albus vor ein paar Tagen erzählt, weil…"

Sie zögerte einen Augenblick und Harry bemerkte, wie seine Wut langsam nachließ. Mit einem Seufzer löste er seine Fäuste und setzte sich auf einen leeren Stuhl, während er mit der Hand durch sein Haar fuhr. Er war wirklich ein Heuchler – wie konnte er von seinen Freunden erwarten, besonders von seiner Mutter, ihm alles zu erzählen, wenn er selbst so viele Dinge vor ihnen verbarg. „Es tut mir Leid… Erzähl weiter… Ihr habt es Albus erzählt, weil…"

Hermine und Lily wechselten noch einen flüchtigen Blick, als ob sie schweigend miteinander kommunizierten, nach welchem die dunkelhaarige Frau erklärte: „Weil wir glauben, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der diesen Zauber benutzt hat und danach wieder in seine eigene Zeit zurückgekehrt ist."

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Wenn das wirklich wahr war, dann war es wirklich möglich für sie nach Hause zurückzukehren. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte er ab und zu fast angefangen, die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Sie waren schon länger als vier Monate in dieser Zeit und bis jetzt hatte Dumbledore keine Neuigkeiten bezüglich irgendwelcher Möglichkeiten sie nach Hause zu schicken gehabt. Doch nun… Es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, zurückzukehren, doch gleichzeitig wollte ein kleiner Teil von ihm bleiben, was ziemlich verständlich war, dachte Harry. Hier in dieser Zeit hatte er immerhin seine Eltern und Sirius, obwohl letzterer ihm noch immer nicht vertraute. „Ich fühle ein _aber_ kommen…", sagte er schließlich, als er die etwas bedrückten Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern sah.

Hermine nickte ihm einfach zu. „Aber wir wissen nicht, ob dieser jemand, ein Mann mit dem Namen Norton Lewthwaite, noch lebt oder ob das, was er in diesem Buch geschrieben hat, überhaupt wahr ist. Er könnte auch nur ein einfacher Hochstapler sein."

„Aber ihr glaubt das nicht."

„Oh Harry", rief Hermine aus und schloss das Buch vor sich mit einem lauten Knall. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber stell dir mal vor, wenn das wirklich wahr ist, dann—"

„Können wir nach Hause gehen", unterbrach Harry sie, doch Hermine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, was ihn ein wenig verwirrte.

Dieses Mal war es jedoch Lily, die mit der Erklärung fortfuhr: „Nicht nur das… Einer der Gründe, warum ich diesen Zauber untersuchen wollte, war um herauszufinden, ob eure Anwesenheit in dieser Zeit irgendetwas in eurer Zeit ändert. Laut diesem Mann tut sie das nicht. Er unterstützt Albus' erste Theorie der unterschiedlichen Zeitschienen. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Wenn dieser Norton Lewthwaite wirklich existiert und wenn dass, was er in diesem Buch geschrieben hat", sie hob einen dicken Wälzer mit rotem Einband aber ohne Titel hoch, „wahr ist, kannst du uns alles erzählen ohne dir darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie das eure Zeit beeinflussen wird!"

Harrys Herz schlug mit neuer Hoffnung, Hoffnung, die er fast vergessen hatte. Es war wirklich zu schön um wahr zu sein. Seinen Eltern alles erzählen zu können, ohne sich Sorgen zu machen, sie vor Voldemorts Angriff zu warnen, sie über den Verräter in ihren Kreisen zu warnen und ihnen endlich so viele andere Dinge zu erzählen…

„Albus versucht jetzt ihn ausfindig zu machen, während wir nach weiteren Informationen über Mr. Lewthwaite suchen", erzählte Lily ihm ruhig. „Das Problem ist, dass er in der Welt der Zauberer ziemlich unbekannt ist. Er ist vor etwa hundert Jahren als ein mugglegebürtiger Zauberer nach Hogwarts gegangen. Albus erinnerte sich vage an ihn als einen seiner Schüler, als wir ihm von unserem Fund erzählt haben. Ein Hufflepuff, nicht besonders gut in der Schule, doch er war auch nicht sonderlich schlecht. Er war einfach normal, fügte sich in die Menge ein, hat ab und zu mal nachgesessen, doch wurde meistens übersehen. Wir nehmen an, dass das sein Grund dafür war, diesen Zauber zu benutzen. Er wollte in der Zeit zurückreisen, um sich selbst wichtiger zu machen, doch als er zurückkam, bemerkte er, dass sich überhaupt nichts verändert hatte.

„Vor hundert Jahren?", murmelte Harry ungläubig, seinen Kopf schüttelnd. Obwohl er im Grunde wusste, dass Zauberer und Hexen gewöhnlich in einem viel höheren Alter starben als normale Menschen – Albus Dumbledore selbst hatte in ihrer Zeit letztes Jahr seinen 160. Geburtstag gefeiert – war es für ihn noch immer schwer verständlich, wie jemand, der vor hundert Jahren nach Hogwarts gegangen war, noch leben konnte. „Ich nehme an, das meintest du damit, als du sagtest, dass ihr nicht wisst, ob er noch lebt."

„Genau", antwortet Hermine und gab dann, nachdem sie einen weiteren bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Lily gewechselt hatte, zu: „Harry… Wir wissen wie sehr du es hasst, so viele Dinge vor deinen Eltern zu verbergen, also, für den Fall dass dieser Norton Lewthwaite wirklich tot ist oder alles über seine Zeitreise nur erfunden ist, haben wir auch vorgehabt Albus zu fragen, ob es möglich ist, dass du ihnen etwas erzählen kannst, wenn nicht alles, dann zumindest ein wenig."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte geschlagen. „Ich hab ihn schon gefragte, mehr als einmal. Und hab immer die gleiche Antwort bekommen. Es ist zu riskant. Wir wissen nicht, ob wir etwas in unserer Zeit ändern."

„Aber das ist der Punkt, Harry", bestritt Lily mit funkelnden grünen Augen. „Eure Ankunft in dieser Zeit _hat_ schon etwas geändert. Albus' Einstellung von euch als Lehrer hat schon etwas geändert. Dass ihr uns eure Identitäten offenbart habt, hat schon etwas geändert."

Harry wollte etwas sagen, um ihr zu widersprechen, doch zögerte. Seine Mutter hatte Recht. Der Angriff auf Hogsmeade und der Angriff der Schlange am Ende des Halloween Balls waren der Beweis. Diese beiden Dinge waren in ihrer Zeit nie geschehen. Dinge hatten sich verändert und sie veränderten sich noch immer, sogar in diesem Moment. Jede Aktion löste eine Reaktion aus. Wie konnte er die ganze Zeit nur so blind gewesen sein? Dinge veränderten sich direkt unter seiner Nase und er hatte es nicht bemerkt. „Du hast Recht. Wir müssen darüber mit Albus sprechen. Mit diesem Beweis _kann_ er es uns nicht verbieten, euch das zu erzählen, was wir wissen." Er machte Anstalten von seinem Stuhl aufzustehen. „Das Beste ist, wir fragen ihn jetzt."

„Das ist nicht möglich", hielt Hermine ihn auf. „Er ist diesen Morgen aufgebrochen um einer Spur zu folgen. Und er wusste nicht, wann er zurück sein würde."

„Oh…" Harry ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Doch her wollte nicht aufgeben. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie in der Vergangenheit angekommen waren, fühlte Harry sich, als könnte er wirklich helfen. Er könnte seine Eltern vor dem fast sicheren Tod retten. Sein Herz schwoll mit Hoffnung an und er lächelte die zwei jungen Frauen vor sich an. Nur noch ein paar Tage… wenn überhaupt.

Sie verließen die Bibliothek etwas zwanzig Minuten später, nachdem sie noch etwas über die neuen Möglichkeiten, die Hermines und Lilys Entdeckung bot, gesprochen hatten, und gingen die zugigen Korridore entlang zur Eingangshalle. Harry und Hermine hatten angeboten, Lily zu den Hogwarts Toren zu begleiten, von wo sie vorhatte, nach Hause zu apparieren. Glücklicherweise hatten sowohl Harry wie auch Hermine ihre Umhänge dabei (Harry hatte seinen gar nicht erst ausgezogen und Hermine hatte Lily schon früher an dem Morgen von den Toren abgeholt und sie waren direkt zur Bibliothek gegangen), daher war kein Umweg notwendig und keiner von ihnen fror, als sie durch den hohen Schnee stapften.

Nachdem Lily versprochen hatte, in den folgenden Tagen wieder vorbeizuschauen, verschwand sie mit dem typischen ploppenden Geräusch des Apparierens, und ließ Harry und Hermine alleine. Harry wusste, dass es nun an der Zeit war, das Thema anzuschneiden, welches er ursprünglich mit Hermine hatte besprechen wollen. Deshalb nahm Harry mit einem nervösen Seufzer seine Zigaretten heraus, zündete eine an und fragte schließlich: 'Mine, können wir reden?"

„Natürlich, worüber willst du reden?", fragte sie, wobei sie bei seiner schlechten Angewohnheit mit den Augen rollte.

Anstatt ihr sofort zu antworten, lächelte Harry grimmig und begann sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld zu machen, in dem Wissen, dass keine vernünftige Person bei dieser Kälte dort draußen sein würde. Hermine ging sofort mit ihm, als sie ihn nun neugierig anschaute. Nachdem er die Zigarette aus seinem Mund genommen hatte um die Asche abzuschütteln, sagte er bloß: „Ich weiß über dich und Draco Bescheid."

Er bemerkte, dass Hermine sofort anhielt, als sie das hörte, doch er ging weiter, da er darauf vertraute, dass sie ihn in den nächsten Sekunden wieder einholen würde. Und er hatte Recht, als sie plötzlich seinen Arm ergriff und ihn herumzog, sodass er ihr gegenüberstand, mit einer einfachen Frage auf ihren Lippen: „Woher?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken erklärte Harry: „Ihr habt mich geweckt." Er musste nicht mehr sagen, da er in ihren Augen sah, dass sie verstand.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte sie und senkte ihren Kopf, damit sie ihm nicht in die Augen schauen musste. „Du hättest es nicht so herausfinden sollen…"

„Hey", sagte er sanft, als er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn legte und sie zwang, zu ihm aufzuschauen. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe es. Okay, ich gebe zu, ich war zuerst geschockt, doch jetzt macht es irgendwie Sinn, in einer merkwürdigen, verdrehten Art, wenn du mich verstehst. Du und Draco", er schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, „wer hätte das vor zehn Jahren gedacht?"

Ein sehr undamenhaftes Schnauben entkam Hermines Lippen. „Bestimmt nicht ich, oder sonst jemand von uns."

„Aber es ist okay, wirklich", versicherte er ihr wieder. „Ich hatte diese riesige Ansprache geplant, darüber, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst und was ich tun werde, wenn er dich verletzt, aber alles was ich wirklich sagen kann, ist das, was ich auch schon zu Hagrid gesagt hab – solange du glücklich bist, bin ich für dich glücklich. Du bist doch mit ihm glücklich, oder?"

„Das bin ich", antwortete Hermine und Harry sah Tränen in ihren Augen glänzen. Plötzlich, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, umarmte sie ihn fest und Harry musste seine Zigarette auf Armlänge halten, während er sie mit seinem anderen Arm zurückdrückte. „Danke, Harry", murmelte sie in seinen dunklen Umhang.

Lachend rieb Harry ihren Rücken. „Dafür nicht." Er ergriff sie sanft an ihren Schultern und zog sie von sich weg, wobei er ihr direkt in die Augen schaute. „Nur, wenn du jemals wieder Angst hast, mir etwas zu erzählen, denk dran, dass du keine Angst haben musst. Ich bin dein Freund, 'Mine." Und in seinen Gedanken fügte er hinzu: _Ich bin nicht Ron._

„Ich weiß", sagte sie, ebenfalls mit einem schwachen Lachen, und rieb ihre Augen. „Und ich werde daran denken. Aber, danke… noch einmal… Es ist gut zu wissen, dass du… uns einfach so akzeptierst."

Harry zuckte einfach wieder mit den Schultern und zog noch einmal an seiner Zigarette. In seinem Kopf war es, nachdem darüber natürlich lange nachgedacht hatte, nicht wirklich etwas Besonderes. „Ich will diesen Moment nicht verderben, aber du weißt, dass die schwerste Hürde noch vor dir liegt."

„Ron…", seufzte Hermine.

„Ich werde ihm nichts erzählen", versprach Harry. „Aber du solltest es ihm bald erzählen, bevor er es von jemand anderem erfährt."

Ein weiterer Seufzer und dann Stille. Hermine fing wieder an zu gehen und Harry folgte ihr, da er sofort den gedankenversunkenen Blick auf dem Gesicht seiner Freundin gesehen hatte und wusste, dass er sie jetzt besser nicht stören sollte. Endlich, nach ein paar Minuten, sagte sie: „Noch ein paar Tage. Gib mir noch ein paar Tage und dann werde ich es ihm erzählen."

Harry legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und sagte: „Du willst noch ein paar Tage? Du kriegst noch ein paar Tage. Aber nun glaube ich, sollten wir wieder reingehen. Es ist saukalt hier draußen!"

Er war froh, wenn er ihr Lachen hörte und stimmte bald mit ein, als sie plötzlich sagte: „Übrigens, Harry… Du solltest diese abscheuliche Angewohnheit wirklich loswerden."


	24. Die Wahrheit in Gerüchten

**A/N: Hi und vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich weiß, ist schon wieder etwas länger her seit dem letzten Update, doch nach meiner Kreuzband OP Anfang September hatte ich lange Zeit nicht wirklich die Motivation zu schreiben (oder sonst irgendetwas zu tun). Ich glaube, so etwas kann passieren, wenn man zu Hause praktisch eingesperrt ist, kaum rauskommt, weil man von seinen Eltern auf einmal wieder abhängig ist, und dann auch noch kaum vom Sofa runterdarf. Aber es wird jetzt langsam besser. In etwa zwei Wochen darf ich wieder voll belasten, wenn alles gut geht, und dann geht es mit der Physiotherapie los, zusätzlich zur Uni. Leider muss ich dazu sagen, dass die Updates dann wieder ein wenig spärlicher werden, und es tut mir ehrlich Leid, aber mein Studium und mein Knie sind momentan am wichtigsten. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das.**

**jolly-for-heart07, du hast ganz schön viele Fragen. Mal sehen, ob ich ein paar hier schnell beantworten kann. Die Frage mit Weihnachten wird in diesem Kapitel beantwortet. Ginny wurde bereits erwähnt, wir aber auch noch weiter erwähnt werden. Und das Draco/Hermine Pairing hab ich genommen, weil ich mal experimentieren wollte und auch gerne Geschichten mit den beiden als Main Pairing lese, obwohl ich eigentlich überzeugter Ron/Hermine Shipper bin. Aber Ron hat in dieser Geschichte noch eine andere Bestimmung, die er erfüllen muss. Was das aber ist, werde ich nicht verraten.**

**So, jetzt aber viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 24: Die Wahrheit in Gerüchten**

Dichte Gase füllten die Luft, die die Sicht in dem bereits dunklen Kerker vernebelte, und man konnte fast kein Geräusch außer des gelegentlichen ‚_Plop'_ oder vom Schneiden oder Umrühren vernehmen, als die Gryffindor/Slytherin Zaubertrankklasse aus dem zweiten Schuljahr mehr oder weniger fleißig an der Schwell-Lösung arbeitete. Die Atmosphäre zwischen den verschiedenen Häusern war gespannt, doch relativ friedlich, hauptsächlich dadurch, dass man, obwohl ihr Professor vorne an seinem Tisch saß und sich die Aufsätze anschaute, die er zu Beginn der Unterrichts eingesammelt hatte, den Eindruck hatte, dass er auf jeden einzelnen Schüler ein Auge behielt.

Harry grinste ein wenig, als er unbemerkt in einer dunklen Ecke des Zaubertrankklassenraumes saß, da er nie erwartet hatte, dass sein einstiger Schulerzfeind sich als ein so talentierter und respektierter Lehrer erwies. Dieser Unterricht war so anders als den, den er in ihrer eigenen Zeit erlebt hatte – was wahrscheinlich daran lag, weil es in dieser Zeit keinen Snape gab, der wie eine übergroße Fledermaus über den Schülern lauerte.

Es standen die gewöhnlichen Anweisungen an der Tafel, doch Harry hatte gesehen, wie Draco jeden einzelnen Schritt erklärt hatte, warum es so gemacht werden musste wie es gemacht wurde, und nun gab er seinen Schülern den Raum, den sie brauchten um ruhig und ungestört zu arbeiten, und half, wenn er darum gebeten wurde. Das beeindruckte Harry sehr. Daran konnte man wirklich sehen, wie weit Draco gekommen war, wie sehr er sich in den vergangenen Jahren entwickelt hatte. Harry fragte sich deshalb, ob Draco nicht den falschen Beruf gewählt hatte – vielleicht konnte er Snapes Nachfolger sein, sollte der ältere Zauberer jemals seinen Beruf aufgeben oder endlich endgültig die Stelle als Verteidigungslehrer bekommen, was nach seinem eigenen siebten Schuljahr in Hogwarts nicht der Fall gewesen waren. Es schien _wirklich_ ein Fluch auf dieser Lehrerstelle zu liegen.

Bald verkündete Draco, dass die Zeit um war und dass die Schüler ihre Zaubertränke in Fläschchen abfüllen, sie mit ihren Namen beschriften und sie vorne auf seinen Tisch stellen sollten, bevor sie aufräumten. Sofort brach ein lebendiges Durcheinander im Klassenraum aus, als die Schüler links und rechts von ihren Stühlen aufstanden, wobei einige ihre Zaubertränke nach vorne brachten und andere die Zutaten, die sie gebraucht hatten, wegpackten. Harry musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, als er die unterschiedlichen Farben der Zaubertränke sah, froh darüber, dass er das nicht mehr machen brauchte. Ein _E_ in seiner U.T.Z. Prüfung hatten ihn sicher ins Aurorprogramm gebracht und dort hatte er sich nur ein Semester mit Zaubertränken abquälen müssen, bevor er dieses Fach endlich hinter sich lassen konnte. Es war aber trotzdem immer lustig gewesen, zu sehen, wie Kessel explodierten, solange es nicht sein eigener oder der von einem seiner Freunde gewesen war.

Nicht einmal fünf Minuten später erklang die Glocke um zu verkünden, dass die Stunde vorbei war, und Harry beobachtete aus der Dunkelheit, wie die Schüler den Klassenraum verließen bis der letzte verschwunden war. Er wollte sich Draco, der einige Zettel auf seinem Tisch stapelte, gegenüber gerade bemerkbar machen, als der Slytherin Prinz ihm zuvorkam.

„Du kannst jetzt aus deinem Versteck herauskommen, Potter", sagte er, ohne überhaupt aufzuschauen, doch mit einem sichtbar süffisanten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Grinsend verließ Harry die dunkle Ecke und ging durch einen Gang zwischen den Tischen der Schüler zum vorderen Teil des Raumes. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier war?" Er wusste, dass er besonders vorsichtig gewesen war, als er in den Klassenraum gekommen war, da er sogar das Mittagessen hatte ausfallen lassen um nicht bemerkt zu werden. Keiner war dort gewesen, da Draco und die meisten Schüler noch in der Großen Halle gewesen waren, deshalb hatte er geglaubt, dass niemand wusste, dass er zugeschaut hatte.

„Hab das aus Filchs Büro geklaut." Draco hielt ein Stück Pergament hoch, das Harry sofort erkannte.

Er nahm es aus seiner Hand, wobei er noch nicht einmal bemerkte, dass Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Aufsätzen und Zaubertrankproben widmete, und öffnete es, um die winzigen beschrifteten Punkte in den Kerkern herumlaufen sah. Zuerst wusste er nicht, was er davon halten sollte, doch beschloss am Ende, dass es im Grunde egal war. Draco war nun einer von ihnen und hatte diese Karte offensichtlich für etwas gebraucht, was die Erfinder stolz stimmen würde – außerdem war diese Karte, da er ein halber Black war, genauso seine wie Harrys.

Nachdem er „Unheil angerichtet" gemurmelt hatte, um die Karte des Rumtreibers zu schließen, und sie wieder zurück auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, sagte Harry, in der Hoffnung Draco zu überraschen: „So haben du und Hermine es also geschafft, euch die ganze Zeit zu treffen, ohne das jemand euch erwischte."

Diese Feststellung hatte die gewünschte Wirkung, als der blonde Slytherin scharf aufschaute. Durch diese plötzliche Bewegung kippte ein Fläschchen über und fiel vom Tisch, doch dank seiner Sucher-Reflexe fing Harry es ohne Probleme und stellte es wieder auf den Tisch, wo es vorher gestanden hatte. Graue Augen trafen auf grüne, als Draco bloß sagte: „Lass uns in mein Büro gehen."

Er drehte sich auf der Stelle um und ging durch eine Tür neben der Tafel. Mit einem Schulterzucken folgte Harry ihm und setzte sich in einen der grünen Sessel, die vor einem Tisch standen, während Draco um den Tisch herumging um sich auf seinen Stuhl zu setzen. Keiner von ihnen sagte während der ersten paar Minuten ein Wort. Draco beobachtete Harry nur behutsam durch die blassblonden Haarsträhnen vor seinen Augen, doch Harry wartete geduldig darauf, dass der andere junge Mann das Gespräch fortsetzte, das Harry begonnen hatte.

„Also weißt du von uns", sagte Draco schließlich, als er sich zurücklehnte und seine Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkte. „Und ich nehme an, du willst mir jetzt sagen, dass ich sie in Ruhe lassen soll."

„Das könnte ich", gab Harry zu, der sofort bemerkte, wie Dracos Körper sich verspannte, „aber ich werde es nicht tun. Hör zu, Draco", fuhr er fort, als er sah, dass der andere junge Mann etwas sagen wollte, wahrscheinlich um ihm gehörig die Meinung zu sagen. „Ich kenne Hermine und ich glaube, dass ich dich inzwischen auch schon ziemlich gut kenne und ich weiß, dass ihr beide äußerst stur sein könnt. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Hermine dich wirklich mag. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass sie dich liebt. Wer bin ich, dass ich ihr im Weg stehe?"

„Also", sprach Draco gedehnt, der nun offenbar seine nächsten Worte vorsichtig wählte, als er Harry wieder durch seinen Pony anblickte, obwohl seine Haltung sich ein wenig gelockert hatte. „Bist du mit dem okay… mit uns?"

„Wenn ich es nicht wäre, würde das etwas ausmachen?", entgegnete Harry.

Spottend entfaltete Draco seine Arme und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, um zu dem Schrank hinter sich zu gehen, wo er zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey herausholte, die er dann auf den Tisch stellte. Er füllte zuerst Harrys Glas und dann sein eigenes bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte. „Mir auf jeden Fall nicht… Prost." Er hob das Glas an seine Lippen und trank einen großen Schluck.

„Prost", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen und trank ein Schlückchen von seinem Feuerwhiskey.

Stille fiel über sie, als sie sich beide mit ihren Getränken beschäftigen. Harry riskierte über sein Glas ein paar flüchtige Blicke zu seinem einstigen Feind. Es war ein bedächtiger Blick auf dem Gesicht des Blonden, doch wie gewöhnlich waren die grauen Augen geschützt und zeigten keine Gefühle. Als sein Glas leer war, stellte er es wieder auf den Tisch und wollte gerade aus seinem Sessel aufstehen. Harry glaubte nicht, dass Draco noch mehr zu dem Thema sagen würde, doch Draco hatte offensichtlich vor, ihn an diesem Tag weiter zu überraschen, als er plötzlich sagte: „Danke."

Harry verneigte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Dafür nicht." Er stand endlich auf und war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Bevor ich es vergesse, Draco… Hermine ist wie eine Schwester für mich und wenn du ihr jemals wehtust…"

„Ich weiß, dann wirst du mich verzaubern oder verfluchen oder was auch immer", winkte Draco Harrys Drohung ab, als ob sie nichts wäre. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du das tun musst."

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören. Ich seh dich beim Abendessen." So hatte Harry eigentlich nicht geplant, Draco die obligatorische ‚Große Bruder Rede' zu halten, aber er war mit seinem Ergebnis genauso zufrieden. Hermine schien wirklich in guten Händen zu sein. Dann, plötzlich, als er schon halb durch den Klassenraum war, kam Harry noch einmal zurück um zu sagen: „Wo wir gerade vom Abendessen sprechen…Du weißt doch wohl, dass du dich jetzt nicht mehr aus irgendwelchen Einladungen von meinen oder Rons Eltern rausreden kannst, oder?"

„Verzieh dich, Potter!", knurrte Draco, doch es war ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Harry grinste ihn einfach fröhlich an und verließ dieses Mal wirklich das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer und die Kerker.

* * *

Die folgenden Tage, die näher an Weihnachten heranführten, vergingen für alle, die in Hogwarts lebten, schnell. Das gesamte Schloss war mit dem Geist von Weihnachten gefüllt. Zusätzlich zu den Mistelzweigen hatte Professor Flitwick wieder einmal die Rüstungen so verzaubert, dass sie Weihnachtslieder sangen, und Hagrid hatte die Große Halle und die Eingangshalle mit riesigen Tannenbäumen geschmückt. Sogar der Unterricht machte mehr Spaß, sowohl für die Schüler wie auch für die Lehrer, als beide Seiten von der ungewöhnlich guten Laune im Schloss angesteckt wurden.

Während der Mahlzeiten und im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte Harry es sich angewöhnt, Draco und Hermine zu beobachten, wessen Beziehung er noch immer geheim hielt, so wie er es Hermine versprochen hatte. Harry musste zugeben, dass beide wirklich gute Schauspieler waren – wenn er nicht wusste, wonach er suchte, würde er die subtilen Zeichen sicherlich verpassen. Eine flüchtige Berührung hier, ein sehnsüchtiger Blick da – nun, da Harry wusste, was los war, war es eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich. Doch er sagte noch immer kein Sterbenswörtchen. Er hoffte bloß, dass Hermine bald den Mut haben würde, um Ron ihr Geheimnis zu verraten, bevor er Rotschopf es irgendwie selber herausfand.

Drei Tage bevor die Weihnachtsferien anfingen (und eine Woche vor Weihnachten), erhielt Ron einen Flohruf von seinen Eltern. Sie fragten ihn, ob er und seine Freunde mit ihnen zusammen Weihnachten feiern wollten, zuerst das Abendessen am Heiligabend und dann in der Großen Weasley Geschenköffnungszeremonie mitmachen wollten. James, Lily und der kleine Harry würden auch dort sein. Mrs. Weasley deutete auch an, dass sie Neuigkeiten hatte, die sie ihnen an dem Abend mitteilen wollte. Als Ron Harry und Hermine davon erzählt hatte, schien er absolut ahnungslos zu sein, doch seine beiden Freunde warfen sich sofort einen wissenden Blick zu. Sie akzeptierten diese Einladung natürlich, selbst Draco, nachdem Harry ihn mit einem gezielten Blick und einem überlegenen Grinsen _überzeugt_ hatte.

Alles in allem war alles friedlich. Selbst Voldemort und seine Todesser hielten sich zurück, was Harrys Meinung nach nichts Gutes bedeutete, doch erst einmal würde er sich nicht darüber beschweren. Es war schön mal endlich gute Nachrichten in der Zeitung zu lesen anstatt der stetig steigenden Zahl der Todesopfer. Das einzige, was Harry Sorgen bereitete, war, dass Dumbledore noch immer von Hogwarts fern war, offensichtlich immer noch auf der Suche nach Norton Lewthwaite. Harry wünschte, dass er irgendwie helfen konnte, doch alles, was er tun konnte, war, darauf zu warten, dass Dumbledore zurückkam, hoffentlich mit guten Nachrichten.

Doch sie waren alle, außer vielleicht Hermine, glücklich, als der Tag, an dem die meisten Schüler nach Hause fuhren, kam. Minerva McGonagall, die ihrer Pflicht als stellvertretende Schulleiterin während Dumbledores Abwesenheit nachkam, hatte Ron gebeten Hagrid zu helfen, den Abschied der Schüler an der Hogsmeade Station zu beaufsichtigen. Während Ron also draußen war, faulenzten die anderen drei Zeitreisenden in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum; Harry und Hermine spielten Schach und Draco las vor dem Feuer.

Harry und Hermine waren etwa gleich gut in ihrem Spiel, was eine willkommene Abwechslung dazu war, dass sie ständig von Ron geschlagen wurden, wenn sie gegen ihn spielten. Ein leises Grinsen zog an Harrys Lippen, als er mit einem berechnenden Blick beobachtete, wie Hermine ihren nächsten Schritt überlegte. Ein falscher Schritt von ihrer Seite und er würde gewinnen, das wusste er. Doch Hermine entdeckte die Falle (natürlich) und Harry betrachtete leise fluchend die neue Situation auf dem Brett. Es war wieder alles möglich.

Seine Überlegungen über seinen nächsten Schritt wurden plötzlich unterbrochen, als das Portrait zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sich öffnete und Ron hineintrat, der seine Hände durch seine Handschuhe rieb. „Verdammt", murmelte er, als er durch den Raum schritt und anstatt seinen Umhang abzulegen, ihn dichter um sich herum zog, und sackte in einen der Sessel vor dem Feuer. Er beugte sich über und hielt seine Hände direkt über das brennende Holz um wieder warm zu werden. „Habt ihr auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, wie kalt es draußen ist? Ich konnte meine Gliedmaßen nicht mehr spüren, als der Scheißzug endlich losgefahren ist."

Nachdem Harry schließlich eine Figur bewegt hatte ohne seinen Fehler zu merken, setzte Hermine in ruhig Schachmatt, wobei sie seinen gekünstelten entrüsteten Aufschrei ignorierte, bevor sie sich dem Rotschopf zuwandte und sagte: „Ich nehme an, die Schüler sind alle unterwegs?"

„Alle sind weg, das Schloss gehört uns… Nun, natürlich bis auf die paar Schüler, die über die Ferien hier bleiben", antwortete Ron mit einem Grinsen. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie Hagrid das jedes Halbjahr macht. Ich meine, all diese Schüler an einem Ort, die herumrennen, nach einem Abteil suchen, in den Zug einsteigen, wieder aussteigen… Und dieser Lärm! Es ist fast so, als ob das das letzte Mal ist, dass die Kids sich sehen, besonders die Mädchen! Waren wir jemals so schlimm?"

„Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass _wir_ so schlimm waren", sagte Harry zu ihm. „Aber ich glaube, es gab da welche… Wie—"

„Lavender, Parvati… oder Mädchen im allgemeinen, ich weiß", lachte Ron. „Und du wirst nie glauben, worüber eine Gruppe Mädchen getratscht hat! Ich war gerade an ihnen vorbeigegangen, als ein Mädchen, du weißt schon, diese Ravenclaw aus dem fünften Schuljahr, Simone - wie heißt sie noch gleich – ihren Freundinnen erzählt hat, was sie gesehen hat… Oh, ihr werdet das nie glauben!" Ron lachte lauter, seine Schultern zitterten. „Sie behauptete, dass sie Hermine und Malfoy in einem Klassenraum _knutschen_ gesehen hat! Ich sag euch, das ist das komischste, was ich je gehört habe, meint ihr nicht?"

Doch als Ron sie anschaute, erhielt er keine Reaktion, oder zumindest nicht die, die er erwartet hatte. Harry, als er die Augen seines Freundes auf sich spürte, senkte einen Blick. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, dass Hermine sich sichtlich angespannt hatte und das Draco sein Buch beiseite gelegt und sich aufgesetzt hatte. Ron runzelte bei ihrem merkwürdigen Verhalten die Stirn und es war offensichtlich, dass er misstrauisch wurde.

Aber bevor Ron zwei und zwei zusammenzählen konnte, atmete Hermine tief durch, stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging zu Draco herüber, der nun ebenfalls aufstand. Sie stand neben ihm und sagte dann mit einer starken Stimme: „Ron, es gibt da etwas, das du wissen solltest." Hermine zögerte und ihre Augen flackerten zu Harry, der ich bloß ermunternd zunickte, was ein kleines, selbstsicheres Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht brachte. „Draco war mein heimlicher Verehrer. Wir sind seit Halloween zusammen."

Harry hatte eine Explosion erwartet, Geschrei, Getobe vor Wut, einen von Rons berühmt berüchtigten Ausbrüchen, aber nichts geschah. Sein bester Freund von elf Jahren stand einfach dort, blass mit seinem Mund ein wenig offen. Das einzige Geräusch, dass er herausbrachte, war ein leises und überraschtes: „Oh."

„Ron? Kumpel?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und warf Hermine, die nun ziemlich unsicher aussah und nicht wusste, was sie in dieser Situation tun sollte, einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Genauso wie Harry war sie offensichtlich bereit gewesen, mit einem tobenden Ron umzugehen, aber nun waren sie alle ratlos. „Geht es dir gut?"

Rons Kopf drehte sich langsam zu Harry. Er blinzelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf dann leicht. „Es— Es tut mir Leid… Ich— Ich muss raus." Und dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort, stand er auf, drehte sich auf seinen Absätzen und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei er zwei ziemlich fassungslose Freunde zurückließ.

Harry starrte auf das Portrait, das sich gerade hinter Ron geschlossen hatte. Was war gerade geschehen? Hermine schaute ihn fragend an, als er sich ihr zuwandte – er bemerkte sofort die Hand, die Draco auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte – doch er konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Er wusste genauso viel wie sie über das merkwürdige Verhalten ihres Freundes, was nichts war, wenn er ganz ehrlich war.

„Glaubst du… Glaubst du ich sollte…?", fragte sie unsicher, als sie wieder zur Tür schaute.

„Ihm nachgehen?" antwortete Harry und zuckte bloß wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht…"

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung war es Draco, der ihre Frage beantwortete. Er drückte Hermines Schulter und nahm sanft ihr Kinn in seine andere Hand, um sie zu zwingen in seine Augen zu schauen, als er mit einer sanften Stimme, die offenbar nur für Hermine bestimmt war, sagte: „Ich persönlich denke, du solltest ihm etwas Freiraum geben und etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Nicht dass ich glaube, dass er überhaupt dazu fähig ist, aber du weißt, was ich meine. Weasley wird wiederkommen, wenn er bereit ist. Keine Angst."

Diese Worte waren alles, was es bedurfte, damit Hermine in Tränen ausbrach, als, so glaubte Harry, all die Spannung davon, so einen wichtigen Teil ihres Lebens geheim zu halten, verebbte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Dracos Brust, der seinen Arm um sie legte und sie näher an sich heranzog. Harry lächelte bei dieser unerwarteten und ungewöhnlichen Schau der Zuneigung von dem ehemaligen Slytherin Prinzen, und zog sich leise in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück, um dem Pärchen etwas dringend nötige Privatsphäre zu geben.

* * *

Ron tauchte an dem Tag nicht zum Mittag auf, er war am Nachmittag nicht in seinem Zimmer oder dem Gemeinschaftsraum und er war auch nicht beim Abendessen. Als die anderen Lehrer nach ihm fragten, antwortete Hermine, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte und sich hingelegt hatte. Harry machte sich langsam um seinen Freund Sorgen, doch verstand, dass gerade Rons gesamte Welt auf den Kopf gestellt worden war. Harry selbst hatte etwas Zeit gebraucht, die Neuigkeit, dass seine beste Freundin und sein ehemaliger Feind ein Paar waren, zu verarbeiten, deshalb konnte er sch kaum vorstellen, was Ron nun durchmachte.

Immerhin saß Dumbledore an dem runden Esstisch in der Mitte der Großen Halle, der die Haustische für die Dauer der Ferien ersetzte, als Harry, Hermine und Draco an dem Abend zum Abendessen in die Halle traten. Als sie sich hinsetzten, bemerkte Harry mit einem amüsanten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, dass Hermine fast mit der Frage, die ihm ebenfalls durch den Kopf ging, platzte. Hatte Dumbledore Norton Lewthwaite gefunden? Doch sie konnten diese Frage jetzt nicht stellen, nicht jetzt, wo die anderen Lehrer und ein paar Schüler dabei waren.

Das Abendessen war eine unangenehme Angelegenheit. Weder er noch Hermine konnten etwas essen und schoben ihr Essen nur auf ihren Tellern herum, sehr zu Dracos Verwirrung. Als er fragte, was mit ihnen los war, brachte Hermine ihn mit ihrem typischen _Nicht jetzt-Blick_ zum Schweigen und antwortete des Erscheinungsbilds Willen, dass sie nicht hungrig war, da sie vorher in der Küche etwas hatte erledigen müssen und das Angebot der Hauselfen eines kleinen Snacks nicht hatte ablehnen können. Harry nickte bloß und murmelte etwas darüber, dass er dabei gewesen war.

Als der Tisch endlich geleert war und die Lehrer und Schüler sich entschuldigten und sich eine gute Nacht wünschten, bat Dumbledore die drei Zeitreisenden einen Moment zu bleiben, nachdem alle anderen fort waren. Es war das gewöhnliche Funkeln in seinen Augen, als er sie über seiner halbmondförmigen Brille anschaute, aber Harry dachte, dass das Funkeln irgendwie heller war. Oder vielleicht bildete er sich das bloß ein.

„Minerva erzählte mir, dass Ronald sich heute nicht wohl fühlt", sagte Dumbledore sobald sie alleine waren. „Ich hoffe, er wird nicht krankt, jetzt, da Weihnachten schnell näher rückt."

„Keine Angst, Albus", versicherte Harry ihm schnell. „Er ist nicht krank… Ron ist einfach…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte Hermine hilfesuchend an, doch sie wusste offenbar auch nicht, was sie sagen sollte, deshalb seufzte er, fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar und gab zu: „Er hat heute Morgen eine ziemlich… unerwartete Neuigkeit erhalten und musste sich für eine Weile zurückziehen."

„Ah, ich verstehe", entgegnete Dumbledore lächelnd, als er Draco und Hermine einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf. „Es ist gut zu hören, dass er nicht krank ist, da ich gehofft hatte, dass ihr vier mir heute Abend in meinem Büro bei einer Tasse Tee oder Kakao Gesellschaft leisten würdet. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges, dass ich euch erzählen muss, das nicht hier besprochen werden sollte. Lasst uns sagen, in einer Stunde, um acht Uhr?"

„Natürlich Albus, danke", sagte Hermine zu ihm. „Wir sehen dich dann später…"

Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen fragte Harry sich, wo er Ron finden könnte. Er musste dabei anwesend sein und Dumbledore hatte explizit _ihr vier_ gesagt. Gerade als er durch die Tür der Großen Halle gehen wollte, hörte er Dumbledore seinen Namen rufen.

„Ich glaube ich habe bei meiner Rückkehr einen roten Flecken in den Zuschauerrängen des Quidditchfeldes gesehen."

Harry blickte über seine Schulter und warf dem Schulleiter ein dankbares Lächeln zu, bevor er sich von seinen Freunden trennte, die zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, um nach seinem besten Freund zu suchen.

* * *

Genauso wie Dumbledore es gesagt hatte, fand Harry Ron in den Zuschauerrängen des Quidditchfeldes; sein Winterumhang war fest um ihn gewickelt um ihn vor der eisigen Kälte zu schützen. Es hatte vor wenigen Augenblicken wieder angefangen zu schneien und es war schon eine dünne Schicht Schneeflocken auf seinen Schultern und Haaren. Ron schien mit seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein, da er einfach stur geradeaus schaute und nicht wirklich etwas sah. Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, als Harry sich neben ihn hinsetzte. Harry sagte jedoch nichts, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes zu erlangen. Er kannte Ron – früher oder später würde er merken, dass Harry da war.

Sie saßen so lange Minuten lang zusammen. Harry bemerkte langsam, wie die Kälte durch seinen Umhang drang, da er von den Schneeflocken, die noch immer vom Himmel fielen, langsam durchnässt wurde. Er zuckte mit seinem Handgelenk und legte ohne Zauberstab und wortlos einen Wärmezauber auf sie beide – es würde ihnen wirklich nicht gut tun, jetzt zu Weihnachten eine Erkältung, oder schlimmer noch, eine Lungenentzündung zu bekommen.

Ron sagte eine lange Zeit lang nichts und Harry befürchtete, dass er doch noch den ersten Schritt machen musste, damit sie für das Treffen mit Dumbledore nicht zu spät kommen würden. Doch gerade als er sich entschlossen hatte, dass sie nicht länger warten konnten, sprach sein bester Freund endlich.

„Ich habe sie wirklich verloren, oder?"

Harry drehte seinen Kopf und sah, dass sein bester Freund ihn anschaute. Sein rotes Haar war nass und einige Strähnen hingen vor seinen Augen. Es war ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, aber es war ein trauriges. Mit einem Seufzer nickte Harry bloß. „Es tut mir Leid, Kumpel."

„Ich hätte es wissen sollen", murmelte Ron; seine Stimme klang geschlagen. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass nur mit genug Zeit, dass vielleicht, du weißt schon, 'Mine einsieht, dass sie mich noch immer liebt und dass wir wieder zusammenkommen… Ich bin ein Idiot."

„Nein, das bist du nicht", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck, ergriff seine Schulter und drückte sie fest. „Wenn ich und…" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, da er da jetzt nicht hinwollte. Ron wusste nichts von dem einen Kuss zwischen ihm und Ginny. „Wenn ich jemanden so liebte wie du Hermine liebst, hätte ich das gleiche an deiner Stelle getan. Aber, Hermine hat weitergelebt und… Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich kein Wort davon glauben wirst, aber Draco ist ein anständiger Typ geworden. Sie ist mit ihm glücklich."

Ron seufzte tief und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Feld zu. „Weißt du, was das merkwürdigste ist? Ich glaube dir. Ich habe Hermine in den letzten Wochen gesehen und sie glühte richtig. Sie mag es selbst noch nicht wissen, aber sie ist verliebt. Malfoy muss sich wirklich sehr geändert haben, wenn sie sich in ihn verliebt. Und wenn ich daran denke, dass ich die ganze Zeit, seit sie die Rosen an ihrem Geburtstag bekommen hatte, auf Christophe Hayden eifersüchtig gewesen war." Er schnaubte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen.

Bald begannen Rons Schultern unter Harrys Hand zu zittern, als stille Schluchzer seinen ganzen Körper erschütterten. Harry drückte bloß seine Schulter noch einmal und saß mit ihm, bis die Schluchzer verklangen und Ron sich beruhigt hatte. Das war alles, was er für ihn tun konnte, denn Ron hatte Recht. Er hatte Hermine verloren. Er hatte sie schon ganz verloren, als er sie vor fast zwei Jahren ein Schlammblut genannt hatte, und er hatte es erst jetzt vollständig begriffen.

* * *

Hermine und Draco warteten schon vor dem Wasserspeier, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte, als Harry und Ron endlich ankamen. Dank der Erfindung des Trockenzaubers waren sie nicht länger patschnass, aber Harrys Kleidung fühlte sich nun steif auf seiner Haut an. Er schwor, dass er diesen Zauber nie richtig hinbekommen würde.

Ihre Fußschritte halten in dem ansonsten leeren Flur wider und ihre beiden Freunde schauten auf, als sie sie kommen hörten. Ein hoffnungsvoller Blick erhellte Hermines Gesicht, als sie sah, dass Ron bei ihm war, und sie trat einen erwartungsvollen Blick vorwärts. Doch sie wrang noch nervös mit ihren Händen, als Harry und Ron vor ihnen zum stehen kamen und ihre Stimme klang ebenfalls nervös, als sie fragte: „Ron? Geht es dir gut?"

Harry bemerkte, wie ihre Spannung verblasste, als Ron ihr ein zögerliches Lächeln zuwarf. „Noch nicht… Aber es wird…", antwortete der Rotschopf.

„Ron…", murmelte Hermine. „Es tut mir Leid… Bitte, lass mich erklären…"

Seine Hände vor sich hebend, schüttelte Ron bestimmt seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich will darüber nicht reden. Ich kann es nicht. Noch nicht. Außerdem hat Harry mir erzählt, dass Dumbledore mit uns über etwas Wichtiges sprechen will. Wir sollten den alten Mann nicht warten lassen, meint ihr nicht?"

Sie nickte, obwohl sie nicht allzu glücklich darüber aussah, dass sie mit Ron nicht darüber sprechen konnte, um sicherzugehen, dass zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung war, doch sie stimme zu, dass das Treffen mit Dumbledore im Moment wichtiger war. „Lasst uns reingehen. Raumstaub."

Der steinerne Wasserspeier sprang beiseite und Draco, der am nahesten bei der Treppe stand, ging zuerst hoch, gefolgt von Harry. Ein erleichtertes Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus, als er Rons Stimme flüstern hörte: „Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, 'Mine, oder auf Malfoy. Zwischen uns ist alles in Ordnung." Als seine zwei Freunde ihn eingeholt hatten, zeigte Harry nicht, dass er das gehört hatte, doch sein Herz fühlte sich trotzdem leichter. Er hatte gefürchtet, dass ihre Freundschaft wieder in Gefahr sein würde, doch Ron war offensichtlich erwachsen geworden.

Dumbledore saß wie gewöhnlich hinter seinem Tisch, doch er war nicht alleine. Lily und James, genauso wie Molly und Arthur, waren ebenfalls anwesend, was eine Überraschung war. Harry und Ron begrüßten ihre Familien sofort herzlich, gefolgt von Hermine und Draco, wobei der letzte ein bisschen distanzierter war. Sobald die Fragen, was sie hier machten („Albus hatte uns gebeten, heute Abend vorbeizukommen", erzählte Lily Harry mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Er sagte, es gibt etwas Wichtiges, das er uns allen mitteilen muss.") und der kurze Plausch abklangen, setzten sich alle in die vornehmen Sessel, die Dumbledore heraufbeschworen hatte – Harry fragte sich manchmal immer noch, wie Magie Räume so vergrößern konnte, damit alle bequem hineinpassten, ohne das zu stören, was sich neben dem besagten Raum befand -, damit sie mit ihrem Treffen anfangen konnten.

„Ich weiß, dass einige von euch sich fragen, warum ich dieses Treffen einberufen habe, während die anderen sich vielleicht auch wundern, wo ich in den letzten Tagen gewesen bin", begann Dumbledore, womit er sofort ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit erlangte. „Da ich mir sich bin, dass nicht alle von den letzten Erkenntnissen wissen, lasst es mich euch von Anfang an erzählen. Aufgrund des Mangels an Neuigkeiten bezüglich der Situation unserer Gäste, haben diese zwei intelligenten jungen Frauen", er nickte Lily und Hermine zu, „es auf sich genommen, weitere Nachforschungen über den Zauber, der euch hierher gebracht hat, anzustellen, und sind über ein Buch mit einigen wertvollen Informationen gestolpert. In diesem Buch behauptet ein Mann mit dem Namen Norton Lewthwaite, dass er diesen Zauber benutzt hat, um in seine Vergangenheit zu reisen, und später in seine eigene Zeit zurückgekehrt ist. Nachdem die Damen mit dieser Information zu mir gekommen waren, beschloss ich, diesen Zauberer ausfindig zu machen. Sobald ich einen Hinweis hatte, verließ ich Hogwarts um persönlich nach ihm zu suchen."

„Aber du bist jetzt zurück", rief Hermine plötzlich aus, als die Fragen, die sie gequält hatten, seit sie wusste, dass Dumbledore zurück war, einfach aus ihr heraussprudelten. „Hast du ihn gefunden? Gibt es einen Weg für uns nach Hause?"

Albus Dumbledore blickte sie über seine halbmondförmige Brille an, das Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen war heller als zuvor. „Die Antwort auf deine beiden Fragen ist… ja."

* * *

**PS: „Raumstaub" (Space Dust) ist eine britische Muggelsüßigkeit.**


	25. Die Stunde der Wahrheit

**A/N: So, erst einmal wieder ein gaaaanz großes Sorry für diese ewig lange Wartezeit. Hatte ehrlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass es wieder sooo lange dauern würde, aber was soll ich sagen… Auf jeden Fall mache ich bei der Physiotherapie sehr gute Fortschritte, laufe ohne zu humpeln, habe beim Knie volle Beugung und Streckung, es müssen nur noch die Muskeln wieder ganz aufgebaut werden (ist ziemlich merkwürdig zwei unterschiedlich dicke Beine zu haben), ach ja, und ich werde von der Uni nebenbei noch mit Arbeit überhäuft… Hier ein Referat, da eines, und wer hätte gedacht, dass Robinson Crusoe und Gulliver's Travels so stinklangweilig sind, dass man beim Lesen jedes Mal fast einschläft??? Naja, kann ich leider nicht ändern… Ich hoffe nur, ihr seid mir nicht zu böse. Dieses Kapitel ist auch mehr oder weniger in einer Nachtschicht entstanden, weil ich plötzlich einfach einen Schreibflash hatte und nicht mehr aufhören konnte/wollte. **

**Aber vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews und eure Unterstützung! Ich hab euch echt mit einem fiesen Cliffie hängen lassen, aber nun kommt wahrscheinlich das Kapitel, auf das ihr alle gewartet habt! Und deshalb will ich euch auch gar nicht länger warten lassen! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel macht das lange Warten wieder gut!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 25: Die Stunde der Wahrheit**

Zuerst traf Dumbledores Antwort auf erstaunte Stille, da jeder von ihnen erst einmal die wahre Bedeutung dieses einfachen Wortes verstehen musste. _Ja._ Harry wagte es nicht zu blinzeln, als er den Schulleiter anschaute, als ob er Angst hatte, dass, sobald er seine Augen schloss und sie wieder öffnete, er wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum war und herausfand, dass nichts von dem hier geschehen war. Nur Sekunden später explodierten Stimmen um ihn herum, Fragen flogen durch den Raum, Ausrufe der Erleichterung und Freude füllten seine Ohren, doch noch immer sagte Harry nichts.

Sie konnten nach Hause zurückkehren. In ihre eigene Zeit. Fast fünf Monate hatten sie darauf gewartet, das zu hören, und jetzt, jetzt konnte er nicht, wollte er nicht glauben, dass das wirklich wahr sein sollte. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, er mochte es, in dieser Zeit zu leben – nach langen Jahren, die er sich nach ihnen gesehnt hatte, hatte er endlich seine Eltern zurück. Nur einmal in seinem Leben wollte Harry egoistisch sein, doch fand, dass das unmöglich war. Die anderen hatten alle ihr Leben und ihre Familien – oder in Dracos Fall Freiheit von seiner Familie – in ihrer eigenen Zeit und Harry konnte ihnen das nicht verweigern.

Zur gleichen Zeit, als er beschloss, dass er den anderen ihre Leben nicht verweigern konnte, füllte ihn ein neues Gefühl der Entschlossenheit, und ein Feuer, das während der letzten Monate relativen Friedens ein wenig kleiner geworden war, flammte wieder erneut auf. Sie würden nach Hause zurückkehren. Er würde endlich das beenden, was er in der Nacht zu seinem Geburtstag begonnen hatte. Er würde endlich Voldemort töten. Der Krieg würde endlich enden.

„Bitte", hallte Dumbledores Stimme plötzlich durch sein Büro und schnitt effektiv das Stimmengewirr, das den Raum füllte, ab. „Ich weißt, dass ihr alle über diese Entwicklungen sehr aufgeregt seid, aber ich muss euch bitten, noch ein wenig länger aufzupassen, bevor ihr mich mit all den Fragen, die ihr haben könntet, bombardiert. Es gibt noch ein paar Fakten mehr, die ich euch erzählen, oder besser zeigen muss."

Der alte Schulleiter erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zu einem Schrank, den Harry sofort erkannte. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht, als Dumbledore ihn öffnete um das sanfte silberne Glühen der Erinnerungen zu offenbaren, das Denkarium herausnahm und es auf seinen Tisch stellte. Es juckte in Harrys Fingern und er fragte sich, was für eine Erinnerung sie sich gleich anschauen würden. Harry nahm an, dass sie entweder von diesem Lewthwaite oder von Dumbledore sein würden, doch er wusste sicher, dass die Informationen, die diese Erinnerung enthielt, äußerst wichtig für ihre Rückkehr sein würden.

„Es könnte ein wenig eng werden", fuhr Dumbledore schließlich fort. „Aber ich glaube, ihr solltet alle diese Erinnerung sehen. Das wird uns allen etwas Zeit und Energie dafür ersparen um später darüber zu sprechen, was wir nun tun sollen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass einer von euch zuerst geht und ich dann als letzter reingehe, damit die Erinnerung nicht anfängt die Begebenheiten abzuspielen bevor ihr alle da seid." Seine Augen wanderten über die Leute, die in seinem Büro saßen und standen, bis Harry seinen Blick auf sich spürte. „Harry, würdest du…"

Dumbledore musste nicht mehr sagen, da Harry bereits stand, bereit sich in die Erinnerung zu stürzen. Er durchschritt die Entfernung zu dem Denkarium in ein paar entschlossenen Schritten und zögerte nicht einmal um tief einzuatmen, was er normalerweise tat, bevor er eine Erinnerung betrat, als er sein Gesicht in die silberige Flüssigkeit tauchte. Sofort spürte er, wie seine Füße den Boden verließen und er durch die Dunkelheit fiel. Nur wenige Augenblicke später stand Harry auf dem Bürgersteig einer hell erleuchteten Muggelstraße. Als er hoch in die Sonne schaute und seine Augen vor ihr schützen musste, nahm Harry an, dass es gerade kurz nach Mittag war.

Einer nach dem anderen kamen die anderen um ihn herum an, doch Harry achtete nicht auf sie, als er sich umschaute. Diese Straße erinnerte ihn unheimlich an den Ligusterweg. Die roten Backsteinhäuser sahen alle gleich aus, die Gärten waren feinsäuberlich gepflegt und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass die gelangweilten Hausfrauen schon ihre Hälse verrenkten um einen besseren Blick auf sie erhaschen zu können. Doch vielleicht war dieses Gefühl nicht unbegründet, da er plötzlich die Erinnerung von einem sehr exzentrisch gekleideten Albus Dumbledore (er trug einen limonengrünen Nadelstreifenanzug) die Straße herunter zu einem Haus mit der Nummer zehn gehen sah.

„Wie ihr wahrscheinlich inzwischen bemerkt habt", sagte der Dumbledore, der mit ihnen zusammen in die Erinnerung gekommen war, „ist das meine Erinnerung an den Besuch mit Mr. Lewthwaite. Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet…"

Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, zu nervös und aufgeregt über das, was sie gleich sehen würden, wen sie treffen würden, wenn auch nur indirekt. Sie folgten beiden Dumbledores entlang dem Kiesweg, der zu der Vordertür führte und warteten geduldig, als der Dumbledore aus der Erinnerung klingelte. Nur eine kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür geöffnet und offenbarte einen kleineren, drahtigen Herren, der am Stock ging, mit dünnem grauen Haar, das über seinen Kopf gekämmt war um eine kahle Stelle zu verdecken. Die braunen Augen des Mannes weiteten sich, als er den Zauberer vor seiner Tür erkannte.

„Albus Dumbledore!", rief er erstaunt aus, trat sofort beiseite und führte den Zauberer hinein. Harry und die anderen folgten ihm und Harry fühlte sich mit elf Personen in dem engen Flur sofort eingeengt, obwohl neun von ihnen gar nicht da waren. „Direktor! Das ist eine Überraschung! Wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre? Kommen Sie herein, kommen Sie herein…"

Harry seufzte erleichtert, als dieser kleine Mann, er nahm an, das war Norton Lewthwaite, in das angrenzende Zimmer humpelte, offensichtlich das Wohnzimmer. Norton Lewthwaite wies auf eine Sesselgruppe, die um einen Couchtisch herumstand und er und Dumbledore setzten sich einander gegenüber hin. Harry nutzte diese Chance sich in dem Wohnzimmer umzuschauen und war ein wenig überrascht. Obwohl die Häuser alle denen im Ligusterweg ähnelten, sah dieses Wohnzimmer überhaupt nicht so aus wie das von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel. Die Möbel waren plüschig und sahen bequem aus, dunkles Holz und warme Farben, mit viel Schnickschnack, sowohl magisch wie auch Muggel, auf verschiedenen Regalen.

Unter diesen Dingen stand auch ein Zauberbild von zwei Männern – einer noch ein Teenager während der andere um die dreißig zu sein schien – die nebeneinander standen und in die Kamera winkten. Harry trat näher heran, als er etwas äußerst sonderbares in diesem Foto bemerkte. Trotz des Altersunterschieds könnten diese beiden Männer als Zwillinge durchgehen! Es war mehr als die Ähnlichkeit zwischen einem Vater und seinem Sohn und der plötzlich nicht ganz so unwahrscheinliche Gedanke, dass es ein und dieselbe Person war, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Also war es wirklich wahr – Norton Lewthwaite war in der Zeit zurückgereist.

„Tee, Direktor?", fragte Norton Lewthwaite plötzlich und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich habe gerade eine Kanne gekocht. Ich hoffe, Sie mögen Earl Grey?"

„Danke, Mr. Lewthwaite"; sagte Dumbledore, der erst jetzt das erste Mal sprach, seit der dieses Haus betreten hatte.

Lewthwaite schwang seinen Zauberstab und eine weitere Teetasse kam zu der, die bereits auf dem Tisch stand. Er füllte die andere Teetasse mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit und bot Zucker und Milch an, was Dumbledore beides höflich ablehnte. Sobald beide gemütlich saßen und den ersten Schluck von ihrem Tee genommen hatten, sagte Lewthwaite schließlich: „Ich möchte wirklich nicht unhöflich erscheinen, Direktor, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie nicht nur hier sind, um mit mir eine Tasse Tee zu trinken."

„In der Tat", sagte Dumbledore letztendlich und stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und platzierte einen Zauber auf das Zimmer, damit sie nicht gestört wurden. Sobald er sicher war, dass keiner das, worüber sie sprechen würden, überhören konnte, schaute Dumbledore ihn mit einem sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Mr. Lewthwaite, ich bin hier um mit Ihnen über den Zauber _Proferre Tempus_ zu sprechen."

Harry bemerkte, dass Lewthwaite sich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sichtbar verspannte und er war nicht der einzige. Die anderen bei ihm und besonders der Albus Dumbledore in der Erinnerung, hatten das ebenfalls bemerkt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen, Direktor", entgegnete Lewthwaite mit einer leicht zitternden Stimme. Es war für jeden im Zimmer offensichtlich, dass dieser Mann nicht überzeugend lügen konnte.

„Oh, ich glaube, sie wissen es schon. Ich glaube sogar, sie wissen nicht nur von dem Zauber, sondern haben ihn auch schon bei sich angewendet." Harry sah, dass Dumbledores Blick den von Lewthwaite traf und er verstand plötzlich, was der alte Zauberer tat. Er wusste nicht, ob er wütend sein sollte, dass er Legilimentik benutzte oder nicht. Seiner Meinung nach war das noch immer ein Eingriff in die Privatsphäre von jemandem, aber auf der anderen Seite half ihnen das, herauszufinden, ob Norton Lewthwaite den Zauber wirklich kannte oder nicht. „In der Tat, ich _weiß_, dass sie diesen Zauber benutzt haben um in der Zeit zurückzureisen und zurückgekehrt sind."

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer sackte Norton Lewthwaite tiefer in die weichen Polster des Sessels. „Sie haben mich durchschaut, Sir, und ich werde noch nicht einmal fragen, wie Sie es herausgefunden haben. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie würden mir das nicht verraten."

„Da haben Sie Recht, Mr. Lewthwaite", antwortete Dumbledore. „Weiterhin vertraue ich darauf, dass meine Nachforschungen in dieser Sache zwischen uns bleiben werden. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass Sie mit niemandem darüber sprechen, ansonsten würde ich mich dazu gezwungen sehen, ihre Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis zu löschen."

„Natürlich, Direktor", versprach Lewthwaite. „Nun, ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben einige Fragen über diesen besonderen Zauber und meine Erfahrungen damit."

Dumbledore lächelte und nickte leicht. „Wenn Sie noch in Hogwarts wären, hätte ich Hufflepuff wahrscheinlich mit fünf Punkten belohnt. Doch meine Quelle sagte mir, dass Sie diesen Zauber benutzt haben, da sie, wie soll ich es sagen, mit Ihrem Leben unzufrieden waren."

Lewthwaite schmunzelte bitter und wies mit seinen Händen auf das Zimmer. „Wer immer oder was auch immer Ihre Quelle ist, sie hat Recht. Nach Hogwarts hatte ich immer von einem besseren Leben geträumt, davon, große Dinge zu tun, doch unglücklicherweise waren weder meine ZAGs noch meine UTZe gut genug für eine herausragende Karriere. Sie wissen, dass ich gerade eben ein A in meinem Verwandlungs-UTZ bekommen hab. Sie sehen ja, was es mir gebracht hat. Ich habe einen mittelmäßigen Job, ich lebe in meinem mittelmäßigen Haus und habe ein mittelmäßiges Leben. Ich war gerade ein paar Jahre aus Hogwarts raus und war von meinem Leben schon gelangweilt, also hatte ich beschlossen, es zu ändern. Zuerst wusste ich nicht wie, doch dann habe ich mich an etwas erinnert, was ich während meiner ZAG-Studien gefunden hatte.

„Damals fand ich ein Buch in der Bibliothek und ich weiß noch nicht einmal, warum ich es aus dem Regal genommen hatte, weil kein Titel und kein Autor auf dem Einband stand, doch als ich es geöffnet hatte, fand ich eine sehr interessante Lektüre über einen Zauber, der _Proferre Tempus_ genannt wird, ein Zeitreisezauber. Ich war so von dem Zeitreisekonzept ohne Zeitumkehrer eingenommen, von den Möglichkeiten, die das bot, dass ich beschlossen hatte, diese Informationen zu notieren. Als ich mich an diese Notizen erinnert hatte, wusste ich, dass das der Schlüssel dazu war, mein Leben zu ändern."

Norton Lewthwaite seufzte, als er sich an diese Zeiten zurückerinnerte, und trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Er schaute zu Dumbledore und Harry folgte seinem Blick; so sah er, wie der weise Zauberer Lewthwaite mit großem Interesse anblickte. „Fahren Sie fort", sagte Dumbledore bloß.

Der alte Zeitreisende stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Couchtisch bevor er schließlich seine Erzählung fortfuhr. „Es brauchte ein paar Monate Vorbereitung, sich die Zauberstabsbewegungen einzuprägen und dann auf den richtigen Moment zu warten – Sie müssen wissen, dass dieser Zauber nur am letzten Tag eines Monats funktioniert und dass man nur Jahre zurückreisen konnte; deshalb kam man an dem gleichen Tag an, an dem man abgereist ist, nur ein paar Jahre in der Vergangenheit – bevor ich diesen Zauber auf mich angewendet hatte. Ich bin dann zurückgereist, zehn Jahre um genau zu sein, und kam nur ein paar Tage bevor mein anderes selbst seinen Hogwartsbrief bekam, an.

„Ich hatte ihn beobachtet, was eine ziemliche Erfahrung war, wenn ich es so sagen darf, bis Professor Dippet, ich bin mir sicher, Sie erinnern sich, dass er der stellvertretende Schulleiter war, zum Haus meiner Eltern kam und ihn darüber informierte, dass er ein Zauberer war. Danach hatte ich meinem jüngeren selbst ein paar Tage Zeit gegeben, sich an diese Entwicklung zu gewöhnen, bis ich mich ihm gestellt hatte, zwei Wochen nachdem ich in dieser Zeit angekommen war. Er war ein wenig überrascht, um es milde auszudrücken, doch nachdem ich meine, unsere Situation erklärt hatte, war er mehr als bereit mich ihm helfen zu lassen.

„Ich habe neun Jahre in der Vergangenheit verbracht, ihn durch Hogwarts geführt und dann später durch seine Ausbildung im Ministerium, und habe sichergestellt, dass er die ganze Zeit gute Noten hatte, damit seine Zukunft besser sein würde als meine." Er seufzte und rieb sich müde die Augen. „Während ich das getan hatte, dachte ich immer, ich würde zu einer Zukunft zurückkehren, in der sich alles geändert hatte, aber ich hatte Unrecht gehabt. Nach neun Jahren kam ich zurück… an genau dem gleichen Datum, als ich gegangen war, aber überhaupt nichts hatte sich verändert. Ich war neun Jahre gealtert, aber alles andere was gleich geblieben. Ich arbeitete noch immer als Verkäufer, meine Wohnung war noch immer ein Rattenloch und ich…"

Harry hörte, wie Hermine stoßartig ausatmete. Harry hatte es ebenfalls verstanden. Die Theorie von den verschiedenen Zeitebenen war wahr. Norton Lewthwaite hatte sein Leben in einer anderen Zeit geändert, aber seine eigene war unverändert geblieben.

Lewthwaite seufzte wieder und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Als er das sah, fühlte Harry Mitleid in sich für diesen Mann aufsteigen. „Das einzig Gute, was aus diesem Experiment herausgekommen war, war, dass ich mit neun Jahren mehr auf dem Buckel endlich eine Frau getroffen hatte, die mich nicht von Hogwarts kannte. Mildred und ich hatten nur ein Jahr später geheiratet. Sie war wirklich das Beste, was mir je widerfahren ist, und obwohl wir keine Kinder hatten, haben wir viele glückliche Jahre miteinander verbracht. Sie ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben…"

Norton Lewthwaite ließ seine Worte verhallen und starrte nun geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster. Da er das Gefühl hatte, es wäre ziemlich unangemessen ihn in solch einer Situation anzustarren, in dem Wissen, dass er nicht wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde, wandte Harry seinen Blick von ihm ab und schaute sich wieder in dem Zimmer um. Er dachte an die Offenbarung von vor wenigen Momenten und sein Herz erleichterte sich. Er würde etwas tun können. Er würde kämpfen können! Kein zurücksitzen und nur zuschauen, wie sich alles vor ihm abspielte, mehr, kein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit mehr. Voldemort würde nicht wissen, wie mit ihm geschah.

Und noch wichtiger, er konnte endlich sein Versprechen erfüllen…

Harry schaute zurück zu Lewthwaite und Dumbledore, gerade als die Szene um sie herum verblasste und er sich wieder in Dumbledores Büro wiederfand. Niemand sagte etwas, aber es war auf ihren Gesichtern offensichtlich, dass sie alle die Wichtigkeit dieser Erinnerung verstanden hatten.

Harry Potters Blick traf auf Dumbledores und dieses Mal konnte er nicht das gewohnte Funkeln hinter der halbmondförmigen Brille des alten Zauberers sehen. Dumbledore wusste, was er tun würde, aber wusste auch, dass er ihn nicht aufhalten konnte. Nicht mehr. Harry drehte sich um und ließ seinen Blick auf seinen Eltern ruhen. „Wir müssen reden", sagte er bloß und wollte gerade voraus gehen und das Büro verlassen, als Dumbledores Stimme ihn verharren ließ.

„Harry, einen Augenblick, bitte. Es gibt nur noch eine Sache, die ich euch allen erzählen muss. Es geht darum, was getan werden muss, damit ihr nach Hause zurückkehren könnt."

„Dafür braucht ihr mich nicht", entgegnete Harry bloß ohne sich umzudrehen. Er schaute bloß Ron, Draco und Hermine an. Die letztere hatte Tränen in ihren Augen und Harry bot ihr ein kleines Lächeln, um sie zu trösten, ihr zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ging, aber dass er das einfach tun musste. „Ich bin mir sicher, die anderen werden mir alles erzählen. _Das_ ist jetzt wichtiger für mich."

„Natürlich, Kumpel", sagte Ron sofort. „Geh du vor. Wir sehen dich später."

Harry warf ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter, als er an ihm vorbeiging. „Danke Ron. Ich schätze das sehr." Der junge Mann zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er sich räusperte. „Du kannst deinen Eltern alles erzählen, wenn sie es wollen. Wir müssen keine Geheimnisse mehr bewahren."

„Außer einem", entgegnete Ron und zwinkerte Harry zu, der sofort verstand und ein leises Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte, trotz des Ernsts dieser Situation.

„Du hast Recht… Wir sollten deinen Eltern noch nicht _davon_ erzählen. Oder vielleicht auch gar nicht." Harry wagte einen flüchtigen Blick zu Arthur und Molly, die von diesem merkwürdigen Wortwechsel ein bisschen verwirrt zu sein schienen. „In Ordnung, bis später. Mum, Dad?"

„Wir sind direkt hinter dir, Harry", sagte James ernst. Er hatte seinen Arm um die Taille seiner Frau gewickelt und nickte ihm zu, vorzugehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen Harry und seine Eltern Dumbledores Büro.

* * *

Das war wahrscheinlich der längste Gang zum Raum der Wünsche, den Harry je erlebt hatte, obwohl es wahrscheinlich nur sein Kopf war, der ihm einen Streich spielte. Sein Herz schlug schnell und hart gegen seine Brust und seine Hände waren schweißnass. All diese Monate hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet, wenn er seinen Eltern endlich die Wahrheit erzählen würde.

Aber waren sie bereit die Wahrheit zu hören?

Harry hielt fast abrupt an, als dieser Gedanke durch seinen Kopf schoss. Was, _wenn_ sie nicht bereit waren? Und nun da er darüber nachdachte, _wie_ genau wollte er es ihnen sagen? Er hatte nie nicht geplant, seinen Eltern die brutale Wahrheit zu sagen, sobald es ganz sicher war, dass ihre eigene Zeit von den Ereignissen in dieser Zeit nicht verändert wurden, aber er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie er das anstellen wollte. Wie erzählt man seinen Eltern, dass, wenn sie nichts unternahmen, sie in einem Jahr tot sein würden? Wie erzählt man ihnen, dass Voldemort sie umgebracht hatte, als man ein Jahr alt war?

Nun, bereit oder auch nicht, sie standen jetzt vor der Tür zum Raum der Wünsche, die aus heiterem Himmel aufgetaucht war, nachdem Harry drei Mal am Gemälde von Barnabas dem Bekloppten vorbeigegangen war. Nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, legte Harry seine Hand auf den Türgriff, öffnete die Tür und trat herein. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

Das Innere des Raums repräsentierte den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry musste leicht grinsen. Es war merkwürdig, wie sein Unterbewusstsein diesen Ort als den ausgewählt hatte, wo er sich am wohlsten fühlte. Es brannte ein Feuer im Kamin und drei bequeme rote Sessel standen um den Kamin herum. Ein kleiner Couchtisch stand an der Seite mit drei dampfenden Bechern. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, der zu ihnen herüberzog, waren diese Becher mit heißer Schokolade gefüllt.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", rief James aus, sobald er in dem Raum stand und die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war. „Das sieht genauso aus wie der Gemeinschaftsraum!"

Harrys Grinsen weitete sich, als er sich umdrehte. Er hatte sich gerade daran erinnert, dass der Raum der Wünsche nicht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers eingezeichnet war, deshalb wusste sein Vater wahrscheinlich gar nichts davon, dass er existierte. „Willkommen im Da-und-fort-Raum, wie die Hauselfen ihn nennen. Der offizielle Name des Raums ist Raum der Wünsche", erklärte Harry ihnen. Seine Mutter hatte einen verwunderten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich umschaute. Von einer Sekunde zu nächsten stand ein hohes Bücherregal an der Wand direkt vor ihr, offensichtlich ihr Werk.

„Das ist fantastisch", hauchte sie, als sie sanft über das Regal strich. „Diese Magie…"

„Das ist Hogwarts", sagte Harry bloß mit einem Schulterzucken, froh über die kleine Ablenkung, obwohl er wusste, dass sie nicht andauern würde.

„Ich frag mich, warum wir diesen Raum nie gefunden haben…", grübelte James leise, als er zu Harry hinüberging. „Ich meine, wir haben alles andere gefunden. Ich hoffe, du hast meinem anderen selbst davon erzählt, damit die Rumtreiber aus der Zukunft die Karte auf den neuesten Stand bringen konnten."

Harrys Kehle zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und das Grinsen verschwand sofort von seinem Gesicht. Seine Eltern bemerkten sofort die Veränderung seiner Stimmung und schauten ihn besorgt an. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns hinsetzen", sagte er grimmig zu ihnen.

Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, als sie sich in die drei Sessel um das Feuer herum setzten. Harry schaute auf seine Hände herunter und eine angespannte Stille legte sich über sie. Das Feuer knisterte im Kamin und störte die Stille. Er wusste, dass er beginnen musste, aber er wusste nicht wie. Es war einfach so schwer.

„Harry?" Der junge Mann schaute auf, als er die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter hörte. Ihre grünen Augen blickten ihn mitfühlend and und sie faltete ihre Hände um seine. „Was immer es ist, was du uns erzählen musst, hab keine Angst. Wir können es ertragen." Harry warf ihr einen Blick zu, als ob er fragte ‚Bist du sicher?', doch das leise Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war so aufrichtig, dass er schließlich nickte.

„Dad, Mum", begann er zögerlich. „Ihr-ihr habt gesagt, dass ihr alles wissen wollt… Bevor ich anfange, muss ich euch einfach noch mal fragen, ob ihr es wirklich, ich meine wirklich wissen wollt. Alles?"

„Erzähl es uns, Harry…", bettelte sein Vater fast. „Wir haben so lange gewartet. Erzähl uns, was in deiner Zeit geschehen ist."

„In Ordnung", krächzte Harry, und er musste sich räuspern. „Was ich euch jetzt erzählen werde, ist nicht… ihr werdet es nicht mögen. Dad, du… er hat schon einen Teil davon herausgefunden… Ihr wisst, dass ich von Voldemort diese Narbe habe." Harry zog seinen wilden Pony zur Seite offenbarte die berühmte blitzförmige Narbe. „Du weißt, dass er hinter mir her war, aber du weißt noch nicht, warum und wann."

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und trug die Prophezeiung vor, wobei er die ganze Zeit auf einen goldenen Flecken im hinteren Bereich des Raums schaute, weil er vor der Reaktion seiner Eltern Angst hatte. Doch als er fertig war, hörte er seine Mutter scharf einatmen und den Fluch, der die Lippen seines Vaters verließ.

„Jemand hatte gelauscht, ich weiß nicht wer", fuhr er fort, da er jetzt nur noch diese schmerzhafte Erzählung hinter sich bringen wollte. „Er hatte nur die erste Hälfte der Prophezeiung gehört, sie aber an Voldemort weitergegeben. Zwei Jungs waren am Ende vom Juli geboren worden – Neville, der Sohn der Longbottoms, und ich. Voldemort hatte gedacht, ich wäre derjenige. Er wählte mich aus. Er griff mich an Halloween 1981 an, nächstes Jahr. Wir hatten uns versteckt, unter dem Fidelius-Zauber. Ihr hattet ihn gerade eine Woche vor dem Angriff angewendet. Doch der Geheimniswahrer hatte euch verraten, er hatte Voldemort erzählt, wo ihr euch versteckt hattet."

Es sprudelte alles einfach aus ihm heraus. Er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören. In ein paar Minuten würden seine Eltern alles wissen und irgendwie war Harry sich sicher, dass dann etwas von der Last auf seinen Schulter verschwinden würde.

„Ihr hattet es nicht erwartet. Ihr wart nicht vorbereitet gewesen." Erinnerungen, die normalerweise nur unter dem Einfluss eines Dementors zum Vorschein kamen, kämpften sich an die Oberfläche seiner Gedanken. Er zitterte trotz der Wärme des Feuers. „Er hatte einfach die Tür in die Luft gejagt und war in unser Heim eingedrungen. Dad, du hattest versucht Mum und mich zu retten. Du hattest ihr befohlen mich zu nehmen und wegzulaufen. Du wolltest ihn aufhalten." Seine Stimme klang in seinen Ohren als wäre sie weit weg, doch er fuhr fort, während er alles vor seinem inneren Auge sah. Ein Blitz grünen Lichts. „Voldemort hat dich umgebracht. Dann ging er Mum und mir hinterher. Wir versteckten uns in meinem Zimmer. Er gab dir die Wahl, Mum. Du konntest mich aufgeben und leben, aber das hast du nicht getan. Du hast mich beschützt und er hat dich umgebracht." Harry fühlte Tränen in seinen Augen und musste ein paar Mal blinzeln um sie loszuwerden. „Dann richtete Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf mich. Er wandte den tödlichen Fluch an, aber anstatt mich zu töten, prallte er auf ihn zurück. Er verlor seinen Körper und verschwand. Der tödliche Fluch hat mir diese Narbe verabreicht."

Harry schaute sie schließlich an und sah ihre kreidebleichen Gesichter. Leise Tränen liefen an den Wangen seiner Mutter herunter, während sein Vater nur ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. Plötzlich sprang James auf und trat mit einem Schrei auf den Eimer mit den Holzstücken ein, wobei dieser quer durch den Raum flog.

Stille. Nur das schwere Atmen seines Vaters war hörbar.

„Wie hast du überlebt?", fragte die leise Stimme seiner Mutter schließlich. „Ich meine, den tödlichen Fluch… Niemand hat ihn überlebt…"

„Ich bin der einzige, der diesen Fluch je überlebt hat", informierte Harry seine Mutter. „Aber das war dein Werk. Du bist gestorben um mich zu retten. Deine Liebe hat mich beschützt, zumindest das hat Dumbledore mir erzählt. Aber ich glaube ihm. Du hättest mich aufgeben und dein eigenes Leben retten können, aber das hast du nicht getan. Das hat mein Leben gerettet."

„Ich könnte dich nie aufgeben, Harry. Keinen von euch. Ich würde bereitwillig mein Leben geben um euch zu retten", erzählte Lily ihm aufrichtig. „Danke, Harry… Dass du ehrlich zu uns warst… Das muss schwer für dich gewesen sein… Aber wer hat dich aufgenommen? Sirius? Oder war er…"

Lilys Stimme verhallte, als sie sah, wie ihr Sohn seinen Kopf schüttelte. Harry schaute sie an und dann seinen Vater, der noch immer schwer atmete, ihn aber ansonsten ruhig betrachtete. „Hagrid ist bei den Ruinen des Hauses aufgetaucht. Er hat Sirius dort getroffen. Sirius… er hatte mich bereits in den Trümmern gefunden und war bereit, mich mit zu ihm nach Hause zu nehmen, aber Hagrid hatte Anweisungen von Albus, mich zum Ligusterweg zu bringen…"

„Nein!", rief Lily außer sich, aber Harry tat so, als hätte er sie nicht gehört.

„Weil deine Liebe mein Leben gerettet hat, Mum, würde ich in Sicherheit sein, solange ich den Ort, wo dein Blut verweilt, mein Zuhause nennen kann. Da Tante Petunia meine einzige lebende Verwandte von deiner Seite war, hatte Albus mich dort untergebracht."

„Aber Sirius ist dein Pate", widersprach James. „Es war sein Recht, dich aufzunehmen, dich großzuziehen. Die Dursleys! Ich kann es nicht glauben! Es steht ausdrücklich in unserem Testament geschrieben, dass du bei Sirius leben sollst, wenn uns etwas zustößt."

„Sirius… er…" Harry zögerte, beschloss dann jedoch, dass er ihnen das nicht verheimlichen konnte. Es war zu wichtig. Früher oder später würde er es ihnen eh erzählen. „Alle dachten, dass er euer Geheimniswahrer war. Sogar Albus und Remus. Sie wussten nicht, dass ihr im letzten Augenblick getauscht hattet… Sirius war die offensichtlichste Wahl. Er hatte darauf bestanden, zu tauschen…"

„Was ist passiert, Harry?", fragte sein Vater ihn, dessen Stimme langsam anfing, gefährlich zu klingen. „Wer hat uns verraten?"

„_Wurmschwanz!_", spie Harry, nicht dazu in der Lage, den Hass und die Wut aus seiner Stimme zu halten. „Ihr habt ihn statt Sirius zum Geheimniswahrer ernannt. Er hatte euch an seinen Lord verkauft. Sirius wusste das und nachdem er mich an Hagrid übergeben hatte, war er ihm nachgegangen. Um eine lange Geschichte kurz zu fassen: Sirius hatte sich ihm gestellt, aber Peter hatte vor einen Haufen Muggel sein schauspielerisches Können unter Beweis gestellt und Sirius beschuldigt, euch getötet zu haben. Dann hat er eine ganze Straße in die Luft gejagt, dabei zwölf der Muggel getötet, seinen Finger abgeschnitten und ist in den Abwasserkanälen verschwunden. Sirius wurde ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban geschickt."

„Peter?", frage Lily überrascht, aber James explodierte einfach.

„Ich werde diese Ratte umbringen!"

„James, bitte", bat Lily, während sie eine beruhigende Hand auf seinen Arm legte und ihn sanft herunterzog um auf der Armlehne neben ihr zu sitzen. „Lass Harry erst seine Geschichte zu Ende erzählen."

Harry wollte lachen. Seine Geschichte. Das war keine Geschichte, das war sein Leben. „Sirius ist zwölf Jahre später ausgebrochen, weil er herausgefunden hatte, dass Wurmschwanz als Haustier für Ron posierte. Alle dachten, er wäre hinter mir hergewesen. Ich habe alles am Ende meines dritten Schuljahres herausgefunden, aber Sirius war noch immer ein Flüchtling und Wurmschwanz war entkommen. Den Rest seines Lebens war Sirius entweder auf der Flucht oder im Grimmauldplatz eingesperrt gewesen. Er starb zwei Jahre später. Bellatrix hat ihn getötet."

James schloss seine Augen und schluckte schwer. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was jemand fühlen musste, nachdem ihm erst erzählt wurde, dass er sterben würde und dann dass sein bester Freund ebenfalls sterben würde, während ein dritter Freund zum Verräter geworden war. „Was ist mit Remus?"

„Er lebt", erzählte Harry ihnen und sah sofort die Erleichterung auf ihren Gesichtern. „Und er ist mit einer gewissen Nymphadora Tonks zusammen."

„Tonksie? Sirius seine Cousine?" James lachte plötzlich laut los. „Remus und die kleine Tonksie? Sie kommt nächste Jahr nach Hogwarts, oder?"

„Ich glaube schon…", antwortete Lily, ebenfalls mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Das ist unglaublich! Dieser alte Wolf!"

Harry erlaubte endlich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, froh darüber, dass seine Eltern diese schlechten Nachrichten so gut aufgenommen hatten. Aber vielleicht, vielleicht würde es auch nur etwas dauern, bis sie alles richtig verstanden. Er war sich sicher, dass es nicht einfach für jemanden war zu hören, dass er in etwa zehn Monaten sterben würde. Oder vielleicht nahmen sie es so gut auf, wie sie es taten, weil sie sich jetzt vorbereiten konnten. Jedoch war Harry sich einer Sache sicher. Solange er noch in dieser Zeit lebte, würde er alles in seiner Macht tun, um seine Eltern zu beschützen. Wenn er es dabei schaffte, Voldemort noch mit auszuschalten, umso besser.

„Harry?" Der junge Zauberer schaute auf, als sein Vater seinen Namen rief. James hatte eine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und Harry nahm sie. Er erlaubte sich, hochgezogen zu werden und direkt in eine starke und männliche Umarmung von seinem Vater. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du das alles alleine durchmachen musstest. Aber keine Angst, dieses Mal werde ich nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort mich umbringt. Dieses Mal werde ich die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen. Wir werden einen Weg hier herausfinden."

„Dein Vater hat Recht", stimmte Lily zu und lächelte tröstend. „Wir finden einen Weg."

James ließ ihn los, aber nur eine Sekunde später befand er sich in den Armen seiner Mutter und begrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter, obwohl sie ein paar Zentimeter kleiner war als er. Als sie durch sein wildes Haar strich, brach der Damm, der die ganze Zeit all seine Gefühle der letzten Monate in Schach gehalten hatte, zusammen. Erst eine, und dann eine weitere Träne entkamen seinen Augen und bald zitterten seine Schultern mit Schluchzern.

Seine Eltern kannten die Wahrheit. Sie wussten, dass er sie nie wirklich kennen gelernt hatte, dass er keine echten Erinnerungen an sie hatte. Und er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, als ob sie vorhatten, all die verlorenen Jahre wieder gutzumachen.

Sie hatten Recht. Sie würden einen Weg finden. Voldemort würde sie in dieser Zeit nicht kriegen.


	26. Wendepunkte

**A/N: Äh, tschuldigung, mal wieder… Oh man, ich lass euch immer so furchtbar lange warten… Aber wieder einmal kam mein Leben dazwischen. Die Uni hat im letzten Semester mal wieder viel abverlangt und ich war auch nicht immer gut genug drauf um zu schreiben, hab mich dann leicht ablenken lassen usw… Und vor zwei Wochen hatte ich super Klausurenstress, aber die hab ich jetzt alle geschrieben und hoffentlich auch bestanden. Kommt noch eine Hausarbeit mit der ich morgen anfange und danach dann erst mal wohlverdiente Ferien… **

**Ich hoffe jetzt einfach mal, dass dieses Kapitel (was ja auch mit über 7.000 Wörtern wieder zu einem der längeren gehört) die Wartezeit ein bisschen wieder gutmacht. Und da ich das jetzt so schnell wie möglich hochlade, verzeiht ihr mir hoffentlich, dass ich nicht noch speziell auf eure Reviews eingehe. Aber ein ganz dickes, fettes, großes DANKE von mir für eure Treue!**

**Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 26: Wendepunkte**

Es war gerade nach Sonnenaufgang am folgenden Morgen, als Harry endlich auf seinem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Zeitreisenden war, vollkommen erschöpft. Er hatte in der Nacht kaum, oder um ganz ehrlich zu sein, gar nicht geschlafen, obwohl der Raum der Wünsche ihn und seine Eltern mit Betten versorgt hatte, als sie müde geworden waren.

Aber es war verständlich.

Harry und seine Eltern hatten bis fast fünf Uhr in der früh geredet, als plötzlich das erste Bett direkt neben seiner Mutter erschienen war und sie beschlossen hatten, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt das Gespräch fortsetzten. Sie hatten sowieso schon über die wichtigsten Dinge gesprochen. Harrys Leben bei den Dursleys – was Harry so gut wie möglich versucht hatte abzumildern, für seine Mutter – seine sieben Jahre in Hogwarts, mit allem Erwähnenswerten, was dort geschehen war, und dann später seine Arbeit als Auror. Mit den Fragen seiner Eltern war es kein Wunder, dass es so lange gedauert hatte.

Dann, nachdem sie für zumindest ein paar Stunden zu Bett gegangen waren, hatte Harry hellwach in seinem Bett gelegen, und egal wie er sich drehte und wendete, er hatte es nicht geschafft, einzuschlafen. Deshalb hatte er einfach aufgegeben und sein Schicksal einer weiteren schlaflosen Nacht akzeptiert, und an die Decke des Raums der Wünsche gestarrt, welche sich, auf seinen Wunsch hin, in eine Kopie der Decke der Großen Halle verwandelt hatte.

Erst als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in den Raum fielen, war Harry seufzend aufgestanden, bereit seinen Eltern eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, doch das war nicht notwendig gewesen. Offensichtlich hatten James und Lily ähnliche Probleme gehabt wie Harry und hatten das erste Licht als Entschuldigung genutzt aufzustehen. Sie hatten auf ihrem Weg zur Eingangshalle, wo Harry sich von ihnen verabschieden wollte, nicht viele Worte gewechselt. Harry warf ihnen nichts vor. Sie hatten etwas Zeit gehabt, über alles nachzudenken, und es war nur logisch, dass sie nun noch etwas mehr Zeit brauchen, um alles noch einmal genau zu durchdenken, bevor sie wieder darüber sprechen konnten. Doch sie gingen mit dem Versprechen, dass sie sich am folgenden Abend, am Heiligabend, im Fuchsbau wiedersehen würden.

„Der Zukunfts Vergangenheit", murmelte Harry und das Portrait öffnete sich. Er stapfte hinein, und wollte nur in sein eigenes Zimmer verschwinden und zumindest versuchen etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, doch wieder wurde ihm der Schlaf verweigert. Ron und Hermine saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten offensichtlich auf ihn, den erwartenden Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern und der Tatsache, dass sie von ihren Plätzen aufsprangen, als sie bemerkten, dass er da war, nach zu urteilen. Müde und mit dunklen Ringen unter ihren Augen warteten sie darauf, dass er den ersten Schritt machte. Anscheinend hatten sie nur genauso viel Schlaf bekommen wie er.

Schließlich, nach nur wenigen Sekunden, konnte Hermine sich nicht länger beherrschen. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn einen langen Augenblick lang fest zu umarmen. „Wie lief es?", fragte sie sanft, als sie ihn wieder losließ.

Als er mit einer Hand durch sein wildes Haar fuhr, seufzte Harry, doch es war ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu sehen, was seine Freunde offensichtlich etwas beruhigte. „Besser als erwartet. Ich habe ihnen alles erzählt."

„Alles?", fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte bloß. „Wirklich alles. Und sie haben es ziemlich gut aufgenommen… Aber", sagte plötzlich, in der Hoffnung, die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzuwenden, "was ist mit deinen Eltern, Ron?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Genauso wie deine, nehm ich an. Nur Mum war etwas emotional, nun, etwas mehr als sonst, aber du kennst sie ja."

„Das ist gut." Harry stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Irgendwie war es noch immer surreal sich vorzustellen, dass ihre Eltern endlich Bescheid wussten. Es waren fast fünf Monate vergangen, seit der Zauber sie in diese Zeit gebracht hatte, fünf Monate, in denen sie Geheimnisse wahren mussten, und das war nun endlich vorbei. Er schaute Ron und Hermine an, und, zum ersten Mal in Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monaten, erlaubte er ein wirklich glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Sein Lächeln erwidernd trat Ron auf ihn zu und legte seinen Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes und zog ihn zur Couch herüber. „Komm schon, Kumpel… Setz ich hin. Du hattest eine lange und harte Nacht."

„Genauso wie ihr", entgegnete Harry, als sie sich setzten, er und Ron auf der Couch und Hermine in dem Sessel gegenüber von ihnen. „Ihr musstet nicht nur mit deinen Eltern reden, sondern ich hab euch zu allem Überfluss auch noch alleine gelassen, um alles mit Dumbledore zu besprechen. Er musste wütend gewesen sein, dass ich einfach gegangen bin. Es war ziemlich unhöflich."

„Nicht wirklich", begann Hermine, doch aufgrund des scharfen Blicks, den Ron ihr zuwarf, grinste sie verlegen. „In Ordnung, er war ein bisschen wütend. Aber… Ich glaube er verstand deine Gründe, obwohl er lieber gewollt hätte, dass du bleibst und seinen weiteren Erklärungen zuhörst."

Harry grinste sie schelmisch an; der Verlust der extra Last, die er seit ihrer Ankunft mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, verbesserte deutlich seine Laune. „Nun, dafür habe ich dich doch, oder 'Mine? Es ist genauso wie in alten Zeiten in der Schule."

Ron lachte Laut und klopfte seinem besten Freund auf den Rücken, während Hermine einfach zurückgrinste. „Ich verstehe… Und jetzt willst du meine Notizen sehen? Oder möchtest du, dass ich deine Hausaufgaben mache?"

„Die Notizen sollten genügen", antwortete der dunkelhaarige junge Mann mit einem einfachen Schulterzucken. „Oder du könntest mir einfach erzählen, was Dumbledore gesagt hat." Harry genoss diese einfache Neckerei mit seinen Freunden wirklich. Es war fast wie in alten Zeiten.

„In Ordnung", sagte Hermine, die sie sofort gerade hinsetzte und, wie Harry und Ron es genannt hatten, nachdem Hermine die Stelle als Verwandlungslehrerin in Hogwarts in ihrer Zeit angenommen hatte, in ihren Lehrer-Modus überging. „Was Dumbledore uns erzählt hat, ist wirklich faszinierend. Dieses Konzept von Zeitreisen, das Lewthwaite und Voldemort benutzt haben, ist so einfach und gleichzeitig so kompliziert. Die Komplexität der Magie, die beschworen wird, ist enorm, aber wie es gemacht wird—"

„Hermine", unterbrach Ron sie sanft mit einem übertriebenen Stöhnen und einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Harry bemerkte, dass er ebenfalls grinste. Das war wirklich Hermine, wie sie leibt und lebt. „So _faszinierend_ das auch ist, könntest du es bitte auf die wichtigsten Fakten begrenzen?"

Die junge Frau schnaubte, als sie ihre Augen verdrehte, und murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach ‚_Jungs'_ klang, bevor sie sie gezielt anschaute. „Ich glaube, das _wichtigste_ ist, dass es uns möglich ist, nach Hause zurückzukehren, aber ich nehme an, Harry wusste das bereits. Es ist der ‚wie kommen wir nach Hause'-Teil, der ein bisschen genauer erklärt werden muss. Eigentlich ist es, wie ich schon gesagt habe, ziemlich einfach. Was wir brauchen ist ein Zauberspruch, einen Zaubertrank und ein Gegenstand, egal was für einer. Es funktioniert so ähnlich wie ein Portschlüssel, nur ein bisschen komplizierter. Der Zauberspruch ist _Reverto_ _Tempus_, und wie ich bereits gesagt habe, können wir jeden beliebigen Gegenstand als Portschlüssel benutzen. Es ist der Zaubertrank, der uns etwas Sorgen bereitet. Einige der Zutaten sind extrem selten, er ist _sehr_ schwierig zu brauen und es dauert sechs Monate bis er fertig ist. Und wir können den Zauber nur in einer Neumondsnacht anwenden.

Harry schien ein paar Augenblicke lang in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Sechs Monate waren eine lange Zeit. Aber eigentlich war es egal. Laut der Erinnerung, der sie beigewohnt hatten, würde der Zauber sie genau zu dem Moment zurückbringen, in dem sie verschwunden waren. Sie würden keine Zeit in ihrer Gegenwart verlieren, sondern nur mehr Zeit in dieser Vergangenheit gewinnen. Mehr Zeit, die er dazu benutzen konnte um den Schwur, den er in dem Moment abgelegt hatte, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass ihre Gegenwart in ihrer Zeit nichts verändern würde, erfüllen. Er hatte noch sechs Monate Zeit, um Voldemort hier zu töten.

„Wer wird diesen Zaubertrank brauen?", fragte er schließlich, als er ihr in die Augen schaute. „Du?"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln antwortete Hermine: „Nein, es ist zu schwierig. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann…"

„Aber wer dann?", fragte Harry ein wenig verwirrt. Irgendwie holte ihn seine Erschöpfung langsam ein. „Wer ist besser in Zaubertränke als du und weiß über unsere Situation Bescheid?"

„Das wäre dann ich", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme von einer der Türen zu ihren Schlafzimmern. Draco stand dort und lehnte mit lässig verschränkten Armen vor seiner Brust am Türrahmen. Trotz der frühen Stunde war er bereits fertig angezogen und sah so aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen, nicht so wie die anderen drei Zeitreisenden.

„Natürlich." Harry warf Draco ein herausforderndes Grinsen zu. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du das kannst?"

Als Antwort erhielt Harry nur ein Schnauben, gefolgt von: „Der Zaubertrank ist schwierig, aber nicht unmöglich zu brauen, Potter. Hermine könnte es tun, wenn sie es wollte, aber sie glaubt, dass sie einen Fehler machen und ihn ruinieren könnte, was ich persönlich stark bezweifle."

Es gab zwei Dinge in Dracos Äußerung, die Harry vor wenigen Wochen noch verwirrt hätten. Das erste war, dass Draco Hermine bei ihrem Vornamen genannt hatte, das zweite, dass er ihre Fähigkeiten als Hexe gelobt hatte. Jedoch schien es, obwohl das Lob klein war, den erwünschten Effekt zu haben, als ein wenig Röte in Hermines Gesicht aufstieg.

„Wie auch immer…" Draco grinste listig, als er die Röte in Hermines Gesicht sah. Er ging zu ihr herüber und setzte sich auf die Armlehne, wobei er geistesabwesend einen Arm um die Schulter seiner Freundin legte. „Habt ihr ihm schon den Rest erzählt?"

„Den Rest?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Sieh her, Kumpel", begann Ron zögerlich. „Du wirst das nicht mögen, aber Dumbledore hat uns gebeten, _niemandem_ außer unseren Eltern über uns zu erzählen. Er will, dass wir uns noch ruhig verhalten. Das…", der Rotschopf schluckte schwer. „Das bedeutet auch, dass wir auch nichts bezüglich Wurmschwanz tun sollen."

In dem Moment, in dem diese Worte Rons Mund verlassen hatten, sah Harry rot. „Was?", brüllte er, als er von der Couch aufsprang und wie ein eingesperrter Löwe anfing vor ihnen auf und ab zu gehen. „Warum? Gebt mir einen guten Grund! Nur einen!"

„Er-er gab uns keinen", flüsterte Hermine vorsichtig. „Er sagte bloß, dass er die Dinge erst mal so weiterlaufen lassen wollte, wie es war, dass es besser so wäre…"

„Und ihr habt nicht an ihm gezweifelt?"

Die drei anderen Zeitreisenden zuckten bei der tödlichen Ruhe in Harrys Stimme zusammen. „Es ist Dumbledore, Kumpel", versuchte Ron ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich bin mir sicher, er weiß, was er tut."

_Dieser alte Narr!,_ dachte Harry wütend. Er machte wieder die gleichen Fehler – nur, dass er sie dieses Mal noch nicht gemacht hatte. Ohne seine Freunde anzuschauen, drehte Harry sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei er ihre Rufe und Bitten zu bleiben und nichts Dummes anzustellen ignorierte.

Seine Füße trugen ihn von alleine durch die bekannten Gänge. Harry sah nichts, sein Kopf war ein Wirrwarr aus Gedanken und Gefühlen. Er konnte es nicht fassen! Er konnte es wirklich nicht fassen! Sie konnten diese Zeit verändern! Sie konnten alle Fehler, die so viel Leiden und Schmerzen in ihrer Zeit verursacht hatten, wieder richten! Und trotzdem machte Dumbledore so etwas unglaublich Dummes!

Er erreichte den Wasserspeier, der den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters versperrte in Windeseile. Doch bevor er überhaupt das Passwort sagen konnte, sprang der Wasserspeier beiseite um die Wendeltreppe, die zum Büro führte, zu offenbaren. Mit geballten Fäusten und knirschenden Zähnen erklomm Harry die Treppe und machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe zu klopfen, bevor er die Tür aufstieß. Die Wut in ihm flammte bloß erneut auf, als er Dumbledore mit einem ruhigen Gesicht hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sah, als dieser offenbar schon auf ihn wartete.

„Harry", sagte er sanft. „Ich habe dich bereits erwartet."

„Albus", sagte Harry auf der Stelle. „Sag mir bloß, was hier _verdammt noch mal_ vorgeht?"

Der Schulleiter stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und wies Harry mit seinen Händen an sich zu setzen, doch der junge Mann reagierte darauf überhaupt nicht. „Harry, wenn du gestern Abend geblieben wärest—"

„Nein! Wage es nicht zu sagen, dass die Situation anders wäre, wenn ich gestern Abend geblieben wäre. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du diese Entscheidung nicht schon getroffen hattest, bevor wir überhaupt in diese Erinnerung gegangen sind! Ich hab die Nase voll!" Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und senkte seinen Blick, als er seine Augen fest zudrückte.

„Harry, bitte…"

Kopfschüttelnd versuchte Harry diese verdächtige Flüssigkeit in seinen Augen loszuwerden. Er hatte endlich gedacht, dass er etwas tun konnte, doch wieder einmal waren ihm die Hände gebunden. „Wir hätten etwas tun können, Albus. Wir hätten von Wurmschwanz Informationen kriegen können und dann wäre ich gegangen um Voldemort zu finden und ihn ein für alle mal zu töten. Ich kann es schaffen, ich weiß es. Ich habe zu lange gewartet."

„Ich weiß, und es tut mir Leid, dass es so schwer für dich ist, Harry… Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer die Last auf deinen Schultern sein muss. Aber du musst auch meine Situation verstehen", versuchte Dumbledore zu erklären. „Wenn alles nach eurem Plan verläuft, werdet ihr in sechs Monaten fort sein. Wenn du Voldemort bis dahin nicht besiegt hast, oder wenn du gescheitert bist, und wenn wir Wurmschwanz gefangen hätten, und deine Eltern den Geheimniswahrer nicht getauscht hätten, was wäre dann geschehen? Stell dir vor, Voldemort hätte deine Eltern nicht finden können, wenn er dich nicht als Ebenbürtigen gekennzeichnet hätte, wer wäre dazu in der Lage gewesen, ihn aufzuhalten? Natürlich hätte es noch immer das Longbottom Kind gegeben, wenn wir ihn nicht auch versteckt hätten, aber wünschst du dieses Schicksal für ein anderes Kind?"

„Nein", flüsterte Harry, geschlagen, und ließ sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Tisch sinken. „Nein, ich würde Neville nicht wünschen, das gleiche durchmachen zu müssen wie ich. Ich… Ich dachte nur, dass ich sie retten könnte, meine Eltern, Sirius… Ich wollte, dass mein anderes selbst wie ein normales Kind aufwächst…"

„Was verständlich ist…"

„Wissen, wissen meine Eltern es schon?", fragte Harry schließlich und schaute wieder in Dumbledores Augen. Er konnte kein Funkeln in ihnen sehen.

„Ich habe mit ihnen gesprochen gleich nachdem ihr euch in der Eingangshalle verabschiedet hattet. Eigentlich sind sie her wenige Minuten bevor du in mein Büro gestürmt kamst gegangen."

„Und wie haben sie es aufgenommen?"

Zu seiner Überraschung entkam Dumbledore's Lippen ein leises Schmunzeln. „Ziemlich überraschend, eigentlich. Ich hatte die gleiche Reaktion wie die von dir von deinem Vater erwartet, während deine Mutter versucht, ihn zu beruhigen. Aber die Rollen waren vertauscht. Deine Mutter hat mich angeschrieen – ich glaube, das Temperament eines Rotschopfs muss sie übermannt haben – und dein Vater saß einfach nur neben ihr und hat über das, was ich gesagt habe, nachgedacht. Am Ende war er es, der meine Gründe akzeptiert und versucht hat, deine Mutter davon zu überzeugen, das gleiche zu tun."

Harry erlaubte ein grimmiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Das ist deine endgültige Entscheidung? Nichts zu tun?"

„Ja, Harry… Und wieder einmal tut es mir Leid… Doch wenn wir irgendwelche Informationen erhalten, die dir helfen könnten, Tom aus dieser Zeit zu besiegen, werde ich dir Bescheid sagen. Aber wir müssen unser Erscheinungsbild bewahren. Ich hoffe, du verstehst es. Je mehr Wissen wir über die Zukunft offenbaren, umso neugieriger wird Tom auf euch werden. Das ist etwas, was ich nicht riskieren will."

Als Harry von seinem Stuhl aufstand, wandte er sich von Dumbledore fort und schaute stattdessen auf Fawkes' leere Stange. „Ich bin darüber nicht glücklich, überhaupt nicht, aber ich werde mich fürs erste an deinen Plan halten. Wenn ich eine Möglichkeit sehe, etwas zu tun, um diese Zeit zu verbessern, werde ich sie nutzen. Und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können."

„Ich hätte von dem Mann, den ich in den letzten Monaten kennen gelernt habe, nichts anderes erwartet", antwortete Dumbledore bloß. „Aber du solltest jetzt zurück zu euren Zimmern gehen, Harry. Du siehst erschöpft aus. Versuch etwas zu schlafen… und sag deinen Eltern, dass sie das gleiche tun sollten. Ihr werdet heute keine Pflichten haben…"

„Danke, Schulleiter", entgegnete Harry mit einem Nicken. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Doch bevor er hindurchtrat, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Albus… Der Lauscher, es war Wurmschwanz, nicht wahr?" Der ernste Ausdruck auf Dumbledores Gesicht war die einzige Antwort, die Harry auf diese Frage brauchte.

* * *

Der Rest des Tages verging ohne weitere Überraschungen – sowohl angenehmen wir auch unangenehmen. Nachdem Harry Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatte, war er zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt und hatte sich bei seinen besorgten Freunden für sein Verhalten entschuldigt, bevor er behauptete er wäre müde und sich auf sein Zimmer zurückzog. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass er einschlafen könnte, da in einem Kopf noch immer das wirre Durcheinander von der Nacht und dem Morgen herrschte, doch nur wenige Minuten nachdem er in sein Bett gestiegen war, nur in seinen Boxershorts und einem T-Shirt, und seine Augen geschlossen hatte, schlief er bereits wie ein Stein.

Harry wurde zuerst wieder beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle gesehen, doch niemand sprach von dem, was in den vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden Vorgefallen war, hauptsächlich dadurch, dass noch immer ein paar andere Lehrer und eine handvoll Schüler anwesend waren. Doch dafür war Harry dankbar. Er war noch immer wütend auf Dumbledore und hatte keine Lust, überhaupt darüber zu sprechen.

Der nächste Morgen, der Morgen von Heiligabend, war freundlich und jeder von den Zeitreisenden wusste, was an diesem Tag los war. Heute Abend würden sie im Fuchsbau zu Abend essen – auch Draco, der jetzt keine Entschuldigungen hatte – was, so wie sie Molly Weasley kannten, höchstwahrscheinlich in ein riesiges Festmahl ausarten würde, nach dem sie alle mindestens ein paar Kilo schwerer sein würden.

Harry, Hermine und besonders Ron freuten sich darauf, doch Ron wurde langsam nervös. Er war die ganze Zeit noch nicht im Fuchsbau gewesen und das wäre das erste Mal, dass er seine ganze Familie aus der Vergangenheit treffen würde, nun, fast die ganze Familie. Ein Mitglied fehlte noch und würde auch für die nächsten siebeneinhalb Monate nicht da sein. Doch es war trotzdem noch aufregend genug um ihn so nervös zu machen, dass er nur ein paar Happen zum Frühstück essen konnte und sein Mittag gar nicht mehr anrührte.

Aber innerlich grinste Harry wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als er seinen besten Freund beobachtete. Obwohl auch er ein bisschen unruhig war. Seine Eltern wussten jetzt, dass die Weasleys seine Ersatzfamilie waren und sie würden heute Abend da sein. James und Lily waren natürlich dankbar gewesen zu hören, dass ihr Sohn einige Menschen in seiner Zeit hatte, an die er sich wenden konnte, wenn er Probleme hatte, und die ihn als Teil ihrer großen Familie sahen. Doch was würde geschehen, wenn diese beiden Parteien aufeinander trafen nach den überraschenden Offenbarungen vom Tag zuvor? Harry war sich sicher, dass Ron auch seinen Eltern von ihrem Teil in Harrys Leben erzählt hatte. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie sie sich nun verhalten würden, mit dem Wissen.

Um sich von diesen Sorgen abzulenken, dachte Harry stattdessen an die Neuigkeiten, die Molly Weasley mit ihnen alle teilen wollte. Er und die anderen hatten schon eine ziemlich gute Idee, worum es ging, doch sie wollten die Überraschung nicht verderben. Außerdem könnten sie immer noch Unrecht haben.

Bevor sie es wussten, standen Harry, Ron, Hermine und ein widerwilliger Draco in Dumbledores Büro, jeder von ihnen mit einer handvoll Flohpulver in ihren Händen. Sobald Ron das Pulver in das Feuer gestreut hatte, wurde es grün und er trat hinein, wobei seine Gesichtsfarbe vage der Farbe des Feuers ähnelte. Nach einem deutlich ausgesprochenem „Der Fuchsbau!" war Ron verschwunden und das Feuer hatte wieder seine normale rotgoldene Farbe angenommen. Hermine und Draco folgten nach ihm und Harry war der letzte. Doch bevor er in das Feuer trat, schaute er den Schulleiter an und erlaubte ein kleines vergebendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Frohe Weihnachten." Es war immerhin Weihnachten.

Da Harry es noch nie geschafft hatte, nach einem Flohtrip elegant aus dem Kamin zu steigen, stolperte er auch dieses Mal und fiel beinahe hin, wäre Ron nicht da gewesen, bereit ihn aufzufangen. Harry warf ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu und hatte gerade genug Zeit sich aufzurichten bevor er schon in einer festen Umarmung gefangen war. Sein Gesicht war voller roter Haare, doch es war ein anderer Rot-Ton als das Weasleyrot, daher konnte es nur eine Person sein. „Hey Mum", flüsterte er, damit nur sie es hören konnte.

„Hey Harry…" Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie ihn losließ, doch das Lächeln war ein trauriges. „Es tut mir Leid… Ich hab's versucht… aber…"

„Es ist okay, ich versteh's schon…"

Sie konnten nicht mehr sagen, da im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder alles, was er sehen konnte, nur rot war, doch dieses Mal war es definitiv ein Weasley. Molly Weasley umarmte ihn, genauso wie sie einen Sohn umarmen würde, also hatte er mit seiner Vermutung, dass Ron ihr von Harrys Beziehung zu ihrer Familie erzählt hatte, Recht gehabt. Darauf folgte bald ein fester Händedruck von Arthur, eine kurze Umarmung von seinem Vater und schüchternes Winken von den Weasley Kindern.

Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er die scheinbar unschuldigen Blicke auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge sah, da er bereits annahm, dass es nur gespielt war und dass sie schon, sogar in ihrem jungen Alter von fast drei Jahren, nur Unsinn im Kopf hatten. Der viereinhalb Jahre alte Percy Weasley stand hinter ihnen und starrte mit einem verdächtigen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihre Hinterköpfe. Charlie und Bill lungerten bei der Treppe herum, da sie gerade heruntergekommen waren, als sie gehört hatten, dass ihre Gäste angekommen waren, und sie beide sahen aus, als wäre es ihnen ein bisschen unangenehm ihre Lehrer bei sich zu Hause zu haben. Nur der jüngste, Ron, schien von all dem nicht gestört zu sein, als er mit einer Flasche im Mund auf dem Boden saß.

„So, das sind dann fast alle, oder?", sagte Molly lächelnd, als sie Ron vom Boden aufnahm und ihn auf ihre Hüfte setzte

„Fast?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Ja", antwortete sein Vater. „Wir erwarten noch einen Gast mehr… Ah, hier kommt er…"

Die Flammen im Kamin wurden wieder grün und nur eine Sekunde später trat eine rußige und etwas schäbig aussehende Person heraus. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel und murmelte einen schnellen Reinigungszauber, damit der Ruß verschwand. Endlich erkannte Harry diese Person und ein weites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Remus!"

„Hallo, zusammen", begrüßte Remus Lupin sie freundlich. „Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht spät…

„Nein, überhaupt nicht, Remus", sagte Molly Weasley zu ihm und scheuchte ihn schnell hinein. „Die anderen sind gerade erst eine Minute vor dir gekommen… Nun, legt bitte alle eure Umhänge ab. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, nehmt ihnen die Umhänge ab!"

Sofort brach heftiges Treiben im Fuchsbau aus und bald, nachdem denen, die über Nacht blieben, ihre Zimmer gezeigt wurden, befanden sich alle um den magisch vergrößerten hölzernen Esstisch herum versammelt, der mit allen Möglichen leckeren Speisen beladen war. Harry und die anderen wussten nicht, womit sie anfangen sollten, ihre Teller zu füllen, und wo sie aufhören sollten, und Harry versuchte etwas von jedem zu nehmen. Während er darauf wartete, dass Ron ihm das Kartoffelpüree reichte, warf er einen flüchtigen Blick zu seiner Mutter und Molly Weasley, die nebeneinander saßen. Seine Sorgen verschwanden sofort, da beide Frauen wunderbar miteinander klarkamen, Rezepte für das Essen auf dem Tisch verglichen und darüber sprachen, wie man Kinder großzog. Ein weiterer Blick zu ihren Ehemännern sagte ihm, dass auch die Männer in einer hitzigen Diskussion vertieft waren, höchstwahrscheinlich über – so wie er Arthur Weasley kannte – Muggeldinge.

Das Abendessen verging in einer angenehmen Atmosphäre, als sogar die Kinder den Fremden –oder in Bills und Charlies Fall ihren Lehrern - gegenüber lockerer wurden und anfingen über alle möglichen verschiedenen Themen zu sprechen. Bald fand Harry sich in einem Gespräch mit Draco und Charlie über verschiedene Sucherzüge wieder, und verglich Geschichten von Quidditchspielen mit ihnen, obwohl Charlie noch immer ein bisschen zurückhaltend und ruhig war. Währendessen fing Ron an mit den Zwillingen zu scherzen und Hermine unterhielt sich angeregt mit Remus und Bill, denen Percy zuhörte und so tat, als wäre er schon erwachsen, wobei er gleichzeitig alle paar Minuten über seine Schulter schaute um sicherzugehen, dass seine kleinen Brüder noch immer sicher beschäftigt waren. Er hatte nie das Stück Pergament bemerkt, das auf seinen Rücken geklebt hatte und auf dem eine Kinderzeichnung von einem Fuß, der wiederholt eine tretende Bewegung ausführte, gewesen war, da Hermine es, als sie es gesehen hatte, schnell mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs entfernt hatte.

Im Großen und Ganzen hatte Harry das Gefühl, als hätte er schon immer zu dieser Familie gehört – sogar in dieser Zeit.

Nach dem Festmahl – ja, es war wirklich ein Festmahl, beschloss Harry, als seine schwarze Hose ein bisschen eng um seinen Bauch wurde – während welchem Molly Weasley darauf bestanden hatte, dass jeder zumindest einen Nachschlag von allem nahm, zogen sie sich in das Wohnzimmer zurück.

Doch bevor klein Ron, die Zwillinge, Percy und klein Harry, die schläfrig wurden, zu Bett gebracht wurden, standen Molly und Arthur von der Couch, auf der sie saßen, auf und Molly räusperte sich. „Erst einmal möchte ich auch allen dafür danken, dass ihr gekommen seid. Es war mir ein großes Vergnügen all das für euch vorbereiten zu dürfen."

„Wir müssen dir danken, Molly", entgegnete Remus gütig. „Dein Mahl war fantastisch und ich glaube, die anderen stimmen mir da alle zu."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel konnte man überall im Wohnzimmer hören, neben einem zufriedenen Bäuerchen vom kleinen Ron, der ein wenig Lachen hervorrief. Molly strahlte. „Noch einmal, vielen Dank… Aber eigentlich wollten Arthur und ich diesen besonderen Moment dazu nutzen, um aufregende Neuigkeiten mit euch zu teilen." Eine Hand ergriff sanft Arthurs und die andere ruhte auf ihrem Bauch. „Ich bin schwanger. Im August wird ein weiteres Kind im Fuchsbau leben und lachen und spielen und weinen."

Sofort sprangen alle außer Draco auf um den zukünftigen Eltern zu gratulieren. Während sie darauf warteten, dass sie an der Reihe waren, grinsten Harry, Ron und Hermine sich wissend an, da sie von diesen Nachrichten nicht ganz so überrascht wurden. Das Grinsen war noch immer auf ihren Gesichtern, als sie mit Arthur Hände schüttelten und Molly umarmten, weshalb Arthur sie schließlich fragte: „Gibt es etwas, was ihr uns nicht erzählt?"

Das Grinsen auf Rons Gesicht weitete sich und er zwinkerte seinem Vater zu. „Nein, überhaupt nicht…"

Natürlich wandte sich das Gespräch nach diesen Neuigkeiten zu dem noch ungeborenen Kind. Es war eine kurze Zeit später, nachdem die kleineren Kinder zu Bett gebracht wurden und nur noch die beiden Teenager und die Erwachsenen übrig waren, als James fragte: „Habt ihr euch schon für einen Namen entschieden?"

„Ja, das haben wir", erzählte Arthur ihm und den anderen stolz. „Wir haben beschlossen ihn Lance zu nennen."

Ron schnaubte in sein Glas, weshalb die anderen ihn neugierig anschauten. Nur Harry, Hermine und Draco versuchten unberührt auszusehen, was sich für Harry als ziemlich schwierig erwies, da es ihm schwer fiel, nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen.

„'tschuldigung", sagte Ron mit einem verlegenen Lächeln, als seine Hand zum Hinterkopf wanderte. „Hab mich verschluckt."

Die anderen sahen nicht überzeugt aus, aber stellten keine weiteren Fragen, sehr zu Harrys Erleichterung. Erst als die Unterhaltung wieder in vollem Gange war und all die anderen Geräusche übertönte, bemerkte Harry, dass Ron sich zu ihm überbeugte. „_Lance?_", fragte er und schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf. „Wie sind sie von Lance auf Ginny gekommen?"

Hermine, die offensichtlich dem, was Ron gesagt hatte, gelauscht hatte, rückte ebenfalls näher an sie heran, wie gewohnt mit einer äußerst logischen Erklärung parat. „Lance ist eine Kurzform von Lancelot, einem der größten und vertrautesten Ritter von König Arthur aus der alten Legende. Wie ihr wisst, ist Ginny ein Spitzname, der von ihrem echten Namen Ginevra abgeleitet wird, welcher wiederum von Guinevere abgeleitet wurde. In der Legende um König Arthur war Guinevere Arthurs Frau, aber sie hatte auch eine Liebesaffäre mit dem Ritter Lancelot. Ich nehme an, so kommen sie von Lance auf Ginny…"

Harry und Ron schauten sich bloß an und zuckten mit den Schultern – das machte immerhin Sinn – und eine kurze Zeit später stand Arthur Weasley vor ihnen, mit einem leicht schelmischen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Sag mir, Ronald", sagte er, mit Augen die so ähnlich funkelten wie Dumbledores. „Ich habe dich noch nie vorher gefragt, aber hat dein Vater dir beigebracht, wie man Schach spielt?"

Das erlangte sofort Harrys, Hermines und besonders Rons Aufmerksamkeit, der seinen Vater jetzt mit einem mindestens gleichwertigen spielerischen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht anschaute und seine Hände schadenfroh rieb. „Natürlich hat er das. Und er bereut es immer noch."

„Das tut er, was? Nun denn, was hältst du von einem kurzen Spiel zwischen uns beiden, um zu sehen, ob das, was dein Vater dir beigebracht hat, genug ist, um mich zu schlagen."

„In Ordnung", stimmte Ron sofort zu und war schon dabei aufzustehen. „Hol dein Schachbrett und dann werde ich dir zeigen, wie erniedrigend es für die Leute ist, die es wagen, gegen mich anzutreten. Du darfst sogar die weißen Figuren haben."

Arthur schmunzelte amüsiert. „Ist das eine Drohung?"

„Oh nein, es ist ein Versprechen."

Nur ein paar Minuten später saßen Vater und Sohn sich gegenüber vor einem Schachbrett. Die schwarzen Figuren schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie von diesem Fremden halten sollten, der scheinbar wusste, was er tat. Zuerst hatten sie ihm Ratschläge erteilt, doch hatten schnell bemerkt, dass er es nicht brauchte, als er seine Figuren fachmännisch mit der Leichtigkeit von jemandem, der ein Meister in seinem Handwerk war, über das Brett bewegte.

Arthur bemerkte das ebenfalls und Harry sah, dass der ältere Mann langsam nervös wurde, als Ron wieder einmal einen seiner weißen Figuren einnahm. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich alle außer Draco, der gesagt hatte, dass er keinem Spiel zuschauen musste, von dem er schon das Ergebnis wusste, und dass er lieber draußen einen kurzen Spaziergang machte um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, um die beiden Spieler versammelt und beobachteten sie mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit.

Harry war bereits Zeuge von ein paar dieser berühmt berüchtigten Spiele zwischen Ron und Arthur gewesen, und genau wie all die anderen Male gewann Ron am Ende, obwohl es eng geworden war. Er wusste auch, dass niemand seinen Freund so in diesem Spiel herausfordern konnte wie sein eigener Vater und dass Ron diese Spiele immer richtig genoss, weil er endlich auf jemanden traf, der das Potential hatte, ihn zu schlagen.

Direkt nachdem das Spiel geendet hatte, verschwanden Molly, Charlie und Bill in der Küche und kamen ein paar Minuten später mit ein paar Gläsern Eierpunsch zurück. Diese wurden herumgereicht und Harry dankte Charlie mit einem Lächeln, als der Junge ein Glas vor ihm hinstellte. Es war schon kurz vor Mitternacht und Remus, James und Lily hatten bereits angekündigt, dass sie bald gehen würden. Die Zeitreisenden wären auch um die Zeit herum gegangen, wenn Molly und Arthur nicht vorgeschlagen hätten, dass sie die Nacht im Fuchsbau verbringen könnten.

Als die Uhr Mitternacht schlug, hob Harry sein Glas zusammen mit allen anderen Anwesenden und wünschte seiner Familie und seinen Freunden frohe Weihnachten. Doch bevor er aus seinem Glas trinken konnte, fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und drehte sich um. Remus blickte ihn mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an und wies mit seinem Kopf zur Tür. Harry nickte und stellte sein unberührtes Glas wieder auf den Tisch bevor er dem anderen Mann nach draußen folgte.

Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war und die Geräusche von drinnen sie nicht mehr erreichte, fragte Harry Remus: „Worüber wolltest du sprechen?"

Remus räusperte sich unbehaglich und mied Harrys Blick. „Lily und James haben heute mit mir gesprochen mit mir von allem, was in den letzten zwei Tagen geschehen ist, erzählt. Natürlich war das einzige, was sie mir erzählen durften, dass ihr nach Hause zurückkehren könnt und dass nichts in eurer Zeit verändert wird. Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dass ich mich für euch freue…"

„Danke", sagte Harry sanft, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass das nicht das einzige war, worüber Remus reden wollte. Und er sollte Recht behalten, als, nach ein paar Minuten Stille, während welchen er sich in der Dunkelheit umgeschaut und versucht hatte herauszufinden, ob sich das Äußere des Fuchsbau irgendwie von dem in seiner Zeit unterschied – was er nicht tat, wie er schloss – räusperte Remus sich noch einmal.

„Harry… In deiner Zeit… Ich weiß, ich sollte es wahrscheinlich nicht fragen… Aber… Bin ich in deinem Leben?"

Harry dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach, da er nicht wusste, ob er das beantworten durfte oder nicht, doch schließlich beschloss er, dass es nichts ausmachen würde. Er würde nichts über das Schicksal seiner Eltern, über Sirius oder Wurmschwanz sagen. Remus fragte nur über sein eigenes Leben. „Ja", sagte er schließlich. „Du bist in meinem Leben. Und du bist mir sehr wichtig."

Remus stieß einen hörbaren erleichterten Seufzer aus und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein struppiges Haar. „Ich bin froh… Ich hatte mir wirklich Gedanken gemacht, mit dem Krieg und allem…Soviel hätte passieren können…"

Harry versuchte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zwingen. Remus hatte Recht. Es war viel passiert.

„Was ist das? Ist die Party schon vorbei?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme, als eine Person auf sie zukam. Das Licht der Laterne draußen zeigte ihnen, dass es Draco war, zurück von seinem Spaziergang.

„Nein, wir haben nur etwas frische Luft geschnappt, genauso wie du", sagte Harry zu ihm. „Du warst lange weg. Du hast den Eierpunsch verpasst."

„Oh Merlin, nein!", rief Draco mit gespielter Empörung, doch nur eine Sekunde später war wieder sein typisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Das einzige, was diesen Abend erträglich machte."

Harry schmunzelte bei dem Verhalten des Blondschopfs. Egal wie sehr Draco rüberbringen wollte, dass er immer noch der gleiche war wie damals in der Schule, so war er doch anders jetzt. Der Beweis dafür saß drinnen. Hermine wäre mit Draco nie eine Beziehung eingegangen, wenn er sich nicht verändert hätte. Und Harry selbst war Zeuge von vielen dieser Veränderungen in seiner Persönlichkeit gewesen, denn Draco war immerhin sein Partner. „Nun, vielleicht hat Mrs. Weasley für dich noch welchen übrig."

Die zwei jungen Männer tauschten ein weiteres Grinsen aus bevor Draco wieder drinnen verschwand.

„So, willst du auch wieder reingehen oder willst du vielleicht noch einen Spaziergang machen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich glaube, ich würde lieber ein bisschen spazieren gehen. Ich möchte es noch genießen, solange es möglich ist", sagte Remus mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Himmel. Harry folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte, dass bald Vollmond war.

„Du hast Recht", sagte Harry lächelnd, in der Hoffnung ihn aufzumuntern. „Es ist eine wunderschöne Nacht." Und das war wahr. Man konnte keine einzige Wolke am Himmel sehen, der mit Sternen übersät war. Wenn Harry seinen Kopf ein wenig neigte, konnte er sogar Sirius, den Hundsstern, finden. Der Mond schien bereits hell, obwohl er noch nicht voll war, und erleuchtete die Landschaft um sie herum in einem überirdischen Glühen, welches nur durch den weißen Schnee auf dem Boden und den Bäumen verstärkt wurde. „Lass uns das Beste daraus machen."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann lächelte Remus an, der das Lächeln dankbar erwiderte. Seite an Seite ließen sie das Haus zurück und fingen an zu gehen.

-

Fast eine Stunde war vergangen, als Harry zum Haus zurückkehrte, alleine. Remus hatte sich etwa eine halbe Stunde zuvor verabschiedet; er hatte gesagt, er wäre müde und sollte nach Hause gehen. Aber Harry hatte noch keine Lust gehabt, wieder zurückzugehen, deshalb war er noch ein wenig länger über den bekannten Grund gewandert, in Gedanken und Erinnerungen an seine glücklicheren Zeiten an diesem Ort verloren.

Seine Hände reibend um sie zu wärmen, nachdem er so lange draußen in der Kälte gewesen war, ließ Harry die Tür hinter sich zufallen, als er eintrat. Zu seiner großen Überraschung wurde er mit lautem Lachen begrüßt, doch das wäre nicht so überraschend gewesen, wäre das Lachen von irgendjemandem außer Draco gekommen. Doch sein Partner stand in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers, sein Gesicht gerötet und sein Haar durcheinander, als er vor allen die eine oder andere Geschichte von seinen Tagen in Hogwarts erzählte – Harry dachte, dass es von Hogwarts war, weil er glaubte die Namen Crabbe und Goyle gehört zu haben –, und krümmte sich fast vor Lachen, als er eine Pointe erreichte, die nur für ihn zu existieren schien, bevor er geradewegs mit einer neuen Geschichte anfing.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn stieß Harry wieder zu seinen Freunden und setzte sich auf seinen alten Platz. Als er zum Tisch schaute, sah er, dass sein Glas dort stand, aber es war leer. Mit einem Seufzer schaute er wieder zu Draco und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von amüsiert zu besorgt. Der Draco, den er kannte, verhielt sich nie so. Er lehnte sich zu Hermine hinüber, die die Szene vor sich ebenfalls mit weiten ungläubigen Augen anstarrte, und flüsterte: „Hat Draco meinen Eierpunsch getrunken?" Als Hermine nickte, fuhr er fort: „Und wie viele Gläser hat er noch danach getrunken?"

„Nicht eins", antworte Ron statt Hermine, als er sich auf Harrys anderer Seite fallen ließ. „Das ist das merkwürdige daran. Er hat einfach dein Glas runtergekippt und wurde dann immer und immer…"

„Verrückter?", schlug Harry vor, als Draco plötzlich Molly Weasley aus dem Sessel zog, in dem sie saß, und sie so herumwirbelte, als würden sie zu einer Melodie tanzen, die nur er hören konnte.

„Das reicht", murmelte Hermine plötzlich und stand auf. Sie trat gezielt auf Draco zu und ergriff seine Hand, plötzlich mit einem süßen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Draco, ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass wir zu Bett gehen, meinst du nicht?"

„Bett sagst du?", entgegnete er, als er sie mit einem Blick in seinen Augen beäugte, den Harry nicht wirklich mochte. Dracos graue Augen waren stürmisch und wanderten über ihren Körper, als ob er sie verschlingen wollte.

„Ja, Bett", wiederholte Hermine und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt zu der Treppe. Draco wehrte sich ein wenig, anscheinend nicht ganz so begierig darauf schon zu Bett zu gehen, und Harry wollte Hermine gerade helfen, als Draco plötzlich anfing zu stolpern, als sie die erste Stufe erreichten. „Jungs?", rief sie entnervt, als sie verzweifelt versuchte ihren Freund aufrecht zu halten.

Mit einem Schulterzucken gingen Ron und Harry zu ihr, jeder an eine Seite, und legten Dracos Arme über ihre Schultern. „Komm schon, Draco", murmelte Harry. „Ab zu Bett." Mi vereinten Kräften schafften die beiden jungen Männer es den inzwischen fast schlafenden Draco die Treppen hoch und in das Zimmer, das für ihn vorbereitet worden war, zu hieven. Sie versuchten ihn so sanft wie möglich auf das Bett fallen zu lassen, was nur fast klappte. Harry zuckte zusammen, als Dracos Kopf fast gegen den Bettpfosten prallte, doch der Blonde bemerkte nichts mehr. Er war vollkommen weg.

„Danke Jungs", murmelte Hermine, ihre Wangen vor Verlegenheit ein bisschen rot.

„Dafür nicht, 'Mine", sagte Harry zu ihr und Ron nickte. „Aber bitte, sei morgen nicht so streng mit ihm. Vielleicht hatte er nur einen Abend wie diesen gebraucht."

„Vielleicht", wiederholte Hermine leise, und strich sanft eine Strähne weißblondes Haar aus Dracos Gesicht. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches und drehte sich um, wobei er sein Gesicht im Kissen vergrub. Seufzend zwang sie ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt auch zu Bett…"

„In Ordnung", sagte Ron. „Du weißt, wo dein Zimmer ist, oder?"

„Keine Angst, Ron", schmunzelte Hermine. „Ich glaube, ich kann das Zimmer finden, in dem ich die meisten meiner Sommer während der Schulzeit verbracht habe. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, 'Mine", antworten sie, als Hermine die Treppen weiter zu ihrem Zimmer hochging und Ron und Harry wieder nach unten gingen, wo die anderen noch warteten.

Als sie dort ankamen, sah Harry, dass seine Eltern schon wieder ihre Umhänge umhatten und dass sein anderes selbst friedlich in den Armen seiner Mutter schlief. „Ihr geht auch?", fragte er sie und musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Jaah", antwortete sein Vater. „Es war ein langer Tag und Abend. Eigentlich sind es die letzten paar Tage, die wir langsam merken. Und es ist jetzt Weihnachten, ein weiterer aufregender Tag. Sirius, Remus und… Peter kommen vorbei und wir werden zusammen Weihnachten feiern."

„Das ist nett", spielte Harry mit, obwohl er innerlich erschauderte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was seine Eltern fühlen musste, Peter bei sich zu haben, in dem Wissen was er war und was er tun würde, dass er sie, am Ende, umbringen würde. „Dann wünsch ich euch eine gute Heimreise und einen schönen Tag morgen."

„Den werden wir sicher haben", sagte Lily, als sie ihn zum Abschied umarmte. „Du bist so stark", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, bevor sie ihn losließ und schließlich lauter sagte: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, euch allen. Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder, hoffe ich."

Nachdem Lily und James sich von allen verabschiedet hatten, kehrten sie mittels Flohpulver nach Hause zurück und die Weasleys beschlossen, dass sie auch zu Bett gehen würden. Sie hatten keine Zweifel daran, dass die Kinder am nächsten Morgen früh auf waren um die Geschenke zu öffnen, die der Weihnachtsmann ihnen gebracht hatte, und sie wollten für dieses Ereignis zumindest ein bisschen wacher sein.

Deshalb zogen sie sich jeder nach einem schnellen Gute Nacht Wunsch in ihre Zimmer zurück – Harry und Ron teilten sich, sehr zu ihrer Überraschung, das Zimmer, das Molly und Arthur für den kleinen Ron zum Fuchsbau hinzugefügt hatten. Sie scherzten ein bisschen darüber, während sie sich umzogen, dass sie am Ende immer in diesem Zimmer enden würden und dass es jetzt so anders aussah mit den hellblauen Wänden, wo sie doch so sehr an das grelle orange aus ihrer Zeit gewohnt waren.

Als sie in ihren Betten lagen – zwei Feldbetten, über die Molly Weasley sich so aufgeregt hatte, als sie ihnen das Zimmer gezeigt hatte, worauf die beiden jungen Männer gezwungen gewesen waren, sie zu beruhigen und zu sagen, dass es ihnen nichts ausmachte, darauf zu schlafen – löschte Ron die Kerze. Bald füllte Rons Schnarchen das Zimmer und eine kurze Zeit später war Harry auch tief und fest am Schlafen.

* * *

Am folgenden Morgen wurde Harry unsanft geweckt, als die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufgeworfen wurde. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und schüttelte seinen Kopf, in dem Versuch die Reste vom Schlaf von seinem Bewusstsein abzuschütteln. Er hatte das Gefühl, er war erst vor ein paar Minuten zu Bett gegangen, doch die Sonne, die in das Zimmer schien, sagte etwas anderes. Es war schon weit nach Sonnenaufgang. Es war ein Wunder, dass die Kinder sie so lange hatten schlafen lassen.

„'Mine? Wassislos?", murmelte Ron verschlafen, als er sich in seinem Bett aufsetzte.

Erst jetzt schaute Harry zur Tür und sah, dass es wirklich Hermine war, die dort stand. Doch sie sah schrecklich aus. Ihr Gesicht war unglaublich blass und ihre Augen waren weit, mit Tränen gefüllt. Sofort war er hellwach und aus dem Bett, sein Zauberstab in seiner Hand. „'Mine?"

„Es ist… es ist Draco", weinte sie, als sie es den Tränen endlich erlaubte zu fallen. „Er will nicht aufwachen. Und er verbrennt innerlich!"


	27. Der neue Meister der Zaubertränke

**A/N: Lang lang ist's her, da hab ich mal ein Kapitel hochgeladen… Aber jetzt gibt es endlich ein neues! freu Entschuldigen werde ich mich nicht – ich bin mir sicher, ihr wisst alle, wie stressig das reale Leben sein kann. Das ist halt bei mir der Fall, also hoffe ich nur, dass ihr Verständnis habt. **

**Einmal ganz kurz zu euren Reviews: Ich weiß, es war ein fieser Cliffie, aber es geht jetzt ja weiter. Deshalb verrate ich dazu mal nichts. _TheBlackreader_, ich persönlich habe nichts gegen Slash-Stories, solange sie eine gute Handlung haben und gut geschrieben sind, sprich Sex nicht im Vordergrund steht. Allgemein habe ich auch gar nichts gegen homosexuelle Beziehung – ich kenne selber viele solcher Leute und das sind mit die nettesten Menschen, die ich kenne. Aber, falls dich das beruhigt, es wird in dieser Story kein Slash geben. Allgemein stehen die Pairings selbst ja auch eher im Hintergrund…**

**Naja, nun will ich euch gar nicht länger aufhalten! Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 27: Der neue Meister der Zaubertränke**

So hatte er sich nicht vorgestellt, Weihnachten zu verbringen, dachte Harry, als er ruhelos vor der geschlossenen Tür des Krankenflügels auf und ab ging – auf und ab, auf und ab, wobei er ständig einen flüchtigen Blick zu Hermine und Ron warf, die gegenüber von der Tür auf einer Bank an der Wand saßen. Hermine wrang nervös mit ihren Händen – sie hatte vor einer Weile aufgehört zu weinen und war nun in Gedanken versunken – während Ron scheinbar sein Bestes tat um sie zu trösten, mit einer beruhigenden Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

Harry wünschte, er könnte etwas tun, _irgendetwas_, aber er war hilflos. Während Madam Pomfrey sich in diesem Raum abrackerte und versuchte herauszufinden, was mit Draco passiert war, waren sie dazu gezwungen, draußen zu warten. Eine halbe Stunde war schon vergangen, seit sie ihn zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht hatten, nicht mehr als vierzig Minuten, seit Hermine mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht in ihrem Zimmer gestanden hatte. Und Draco war noch immer nicht aufgewacht, soweit sie wussten.

Genauso wie Hermine gesagt hatte, war er innerlich am verbrennen, sein Gesicht blass, noch blasser als er normalerweise war, und in kaltem Schweiß gebadet. Harry hatte noch einmal versucht ihn zu wecken, er schrie ihn an, schüttelte ihn und gab ihm sogar Ohrfeigen, doch ohne Erfolg. Er und Ron hatten sich nur einen Blick zugeworfen, bevor sie Draco mit vereinten Kräften hochgehievt und zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht hatten.

Fünfunddreißig Minuten. Harry schaute von seiner Uhr auf zur geschlossenen Tür. Er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob es ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war, dass Madam Pomfrey noch immer nicht herausgekommen war um ihnen Neuigkeiten über Dracos Zustand zu überbringen. Auf und ab, auf und ab. Harry ballte seine Fäuste. Ohne Neuigkeiten von Madam Pomfrey, ohne zu wissen, was mit Draco los war, wusste er nicht, was er machen könnte. War er einfach krank, oder war das das Ergebnis von äußeren Einflüssen? War er verflucht worden, während er draußen gewesen war, oder war es etwas ganz anderes?

Auf und ab, auf und ab. Wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste, wäre er sich sicher, dass er bald ein Loch in den Boden laufen würde, wenn Madam Pomfrey nicht bald herauskam.

Doch in dem Moment, als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel und Madam Pomfrey erschien in der Tür. Harry hielt sofort an und Hermine und Ron standen auf und stießen zu ihm. Der Ausdruck auf Madam Pomfreys Gesicht sah nicht vielversprechend aus.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Hermine mit einer leisen, zitternden Stimme.

Die Matrone schaute den Flur auf und ab und winkte sie schließlich herein. Sobald sie durch die Tür getreten waren, landeten Harrys Augen sofort auf Dracos stiller Form am anderen Ende des Krankenflügels. Hermine schien ihn ebenfalls gesehen zu haben, weil sie sofort zu dem Bett stürmte und sich daneben auf einen Stuhl setzte. Harry, Ron und Madam Pomfrey folgten ihr langsamer und Harry bemerkte wieder, wie blass Draco war – seine Haut war fast so weiß wie die Laken auf denen er lag.

Sobald sie alle um das Bett herum versammelt waren, sagte sie: „Albus wird in Kürze hier eintreffen. Ich möchte mit meiner Erklärung gerne warten, bis er hier ist."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, zu warten, Poppy", hörten sie Dumbledores Stimme plötzlich von der Tür, als er eilig auf sie zuging. Seine Augen schienen mit Sorgen gefüllt zu sein, als er den bewusstlosen jungen Mann in dem Bett ruhig betrachtete. „Was hast du herausgefunden?"

Madam Pomfrey schaute sie alle der Reihe nach an und ließ ihren Blick am Ende auf Harry ruhen. „Ich bin sicher, es freut Sie zu hören, dass ich Mr. Draconis stabilisieren konnte. Fürs Erste. Sein Fieber ist noch immer unglaublich hoch, doch ich habe es geschafft, es aufzuhalten, bevor es noch weiter steigen konnte – auf der anderen Seite will es jedoch nicht sinken, egal was ich versuche. Ich habe seinen Körper nach allen bekannten Krankheiten untersucht und nichts gefunden. Aber ich habe etwas Anderes in seinem Blut gefunden, und da wir nicht wissen, was seinen Zustand hervorgerufen hat, möchte ich gerne eine Probe nach St. Mungo's schicken, für weitere Untersuchungen.

„Nein!" blaffte Harry, als er spürte, wie die Panik in ihm aufstieg. Doch es tat ihm direkt danach schon wieder leid und er murmelte eine schnelle Entschuldigung. „Das ist keine gute Idee", fügte er leise hinzu. Sie konnte keine Probe von Dracos Blut nach St. Mungo's schicken, es war zu riskant. Wenn das Krankenhaus irgendwie schon eine Probe von dem anderen Draco hatte und sie herausfanden, dass zwei Proben von scheinbar zwei verschiedene Personen – eine ein erwachsener Mann, die andere ein Baby – ganz und gar identisch waren, könnten ihre wahren Identitäten herauskommen. Nein, egal was passierte, sie konnten es nicht riskieren.

„Und warum nicht, Mr. Potter? Haben sie dafür eine Erklärung?", fragte Madam Pomfrey mit kurz angebundener und kalter Stimme. Harry kannte diese Stimme nur allzu gut. Sie bedeutete, dass wer auch immer sich ihr in den Weg stellte einen Patienten zu behandeln leiden würde. Sehr. Und doch wusste Harry nicht, was er sagen sollte, er kam auf keine passende Erklärung.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das erklären, Poppy", sagte Dumbledore sanft, wobei er Harry einen kurzen Blick zuwarf der ihm sagte, dass er das regeln würde. „Wie du dir wahrscheinlich bewusst bist, ist Mr. Draconis Träger des Dunklen Mals, Voldemorts Mal." Harry ignorierte das Fauchen der Matrone, als sie den Namen hörte, zu sehr daran interessiert was für eine Geschichte Dumbledore fabrizieren würde. „Aber was du nicht weißt, ist, dass er sich mit mir in Verbindung gesetzt hatte, weil er aussteigen wollte. Um eine lange Geschichte kurz zu machen… Mr. Draconis wurde sein ganzes Leben lang der Glauben eines Todessers gelehrt, doch als er erlebte, was das wirklich bedeutete, konnte er es nicht ertragen. Er steht nun unter meinem Schutz. Es ist unumgänglich für das Leben unserer neuen Kollegen, dass keiner davon erfährt. Mr. Draconis und seine Freunde haben im Moment bereits einen sehr schweren Stand, deshalb wäre es nicht gut, wenn die Öffentlichkeit davon erführe."

Harrys Blick traf Dumbledores und er nickte leicht, obwohl er wusste, dass Draco es nicht mögen würde so dargestellt zu werden. Jedoch konnte er das nicht ändern und es war notwendig. Solange Draco überlebte und ihre Identitäten nicht in Gefahr waren, war es Harry egal was für Geschichten Dumbledore sich ausdachte.

Und trotzdem sah Madam Pomfrey nicht sehr überzeugt aus. Harry warf Ron einen flüchtigen Blick zu, doch der Rotschopf zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. Er schaute aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus zu Hermine, doch er wollte sie damit nicht belasten, obwohl sie diejenige sein könnte, die mit überzeugenden Argumenten auftreten könnte.

Doch jemand musste etwas sagen oder tun, denn Harry wusste, dass Pomfrey manchmal nicht einmal auf Dumbledore hörte wenn es in irgendeiner Weise das Wohlergehen ihrer Patienten beeinträchtigte. Plötzlich schoss ihm etwas durch den Kopf – das könnte es sein! „Madam Pomfrey", begann Harry vorsichtig. „Ich weiß, dass in Ihrer Position als Heilerin die Gesundheit Ihres Patienten die höchste Priorität haben muss. Aber, genauso wie Professor Dumbledore es bereits gesagt hat, ist es unumgänglich, nicht nur für Dracos Wohlehrgehen, sondern auch für unseres, dass seine wahre Identität ein Geheimnis bleibt. Wenn seine wahre Identität irgendwie an die Öffentlichkeit gerät, könnten wir alle sterben. Da wir, als Dracos Freunde, wissen, was er während seiner Zeit als Todesser gehört und gesehen hat, sind wir alle wandelnde Zielscheiben. Voldemort könnte uns sogar die Ehre erweisen und uns eigenhändig töten."

Harry konnte das leichte Weiten ihrer Augen sehen und wusste, dass er sie fast hatte. Nur noch einen Stups in die richtige Richtung und sie würde überzeugt sein, dass sie es so regeln konnten, wie sie es wollten.

„Außerdem weiß ich, dass Sie eine der Besten in ihrem Beruf sind – ich gebe zu, ich bewundere wirklich, dass Sie eine vielversprechende Karriere in St. Mungo's aufgegeben haben, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen um dort Kindern zu helfen. Nicht viele Leute würden so etwas tun. Diese Hingebung zu Ihrer Arbeit und Ihre Fähigkeiten haben mich überzeugt, Ihnen voll und ganz zu vertrauen. Ich weiß einfach, dass Sie herausfinden werden, was mit unserem Freund los ist und ihn heilen werden."

„Und ich werde Ihnen helfen."

Harrys Kopf wirbelte herum und er schaute direkt in Hermines entschlossene Augen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und stand von dem Stuhl neben Dracos Bett auf, wobei sie ihre Kleidung glatt strich. Ihre Haare und Kleidung waren vollkommen durcheinander, nur flüchtig übergeworfen bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, und doch konnte Harry das professionelle Auftreten daran sehen, wie sie sich jetzt hielt. Er hätte es wissen sollen – Hermines Art und Weise sich mit einem Problem auseinander zu setzen war, es sofort anzupacken, ‚_Nein'_ nicht als Antwort zu akzeptieren und alles was in ihrer Macht stand zu tun, um es zu lösen.

„Miss Granger", sagte Madam Pomfrey, „ich schätze Ihre Bereitwilligkeit, doch soweit ich weiß, sind Sie keine ausgebildete Heilerin und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie Sie mir helfen könnten…"

Hermine blickte sie bloß mit einem herausfordernden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht an. „Ich habe in meinen U.T.Z. Prüfungen Acht _Ohnegleichen_ und ein _Erwartungen Übertroffen_ erhalten. Ich würde sagen, ich bin durchaus qualifiziert Ihnen zu helfen, zumindest mit Ihren Nachforschungen bezüglich des Zustands meines Freundes. Ich _werde_ Ihnen helfen, ob Sie es mögen oder nicht." Um ihre Feststellung zu untermauern, ging sie zu Harry und Ron und stellte sich direkt in ihre Mitte, mit ihren Armen vor der Brust verschränkt.

In diesem Moment tat Harry Madam Pomfrey ein bisschen leid. Die arme Frau schaute zu Dumbledore, zu den dreien, zu ihrem Patienten und schließlich wieder zu Dumbledore. Sie war wirklich in die Enge getrieben worden, ohne Ausweg. Schließlich sackten ihre Schultern und sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „In Ordnung, ich werde keine Probe von Mr. Draconis' Blut nach St. Mungo's schicken und ich werde niemandem von seinem Zustand erzählen. Ich hoffe wirklich, Miss Granger, dass Sie so gut sind wie sie behaupten, denn nach meiner ersten Untersuchung würde ich sagen, dass wir ein Wunder bräuchten, um ihren Freund zu retten."

Die junge Frau nickte mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit und Harry legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie leicht um ihr zu zeigen, dass er da ist. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte er, dass Ron das gleiche getan hatte und sie warfen sich über ihrem Kopf einen Blick zu. Es war selbstverständlich, dass sie alles tun würden, um ihr und Draco zu helfen.

Harry warf einen weiteren Blick auf den blassen jungen Mann. Er war noch immer bewusstlos, zu blass und seine Wangen waren trotz allem zu rot und seine Stirn schweißgebadet. Seine andere Faust ballend, fluchte er leise. Wer immer das getan hatte, wer immer dafür verantwortlich war, würde dafür bezahlen. Niemand, der seinen Freunden etwas antat, würde damit davonkommen. Er würde keine Gnade zeigen.

* * *

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Ron erschöpft, hinter einem Stapel Bücher hervorschauend, als Harry aus Hermines Zimmer kam.

„Sie schläft", antwortete Harry, als er sich in seinen Sessel sinken ließ. Es lag auch ein Buch vor ihm, in der Mitte geöffnet. Er legte den roten Faden zwischen die Seiten und schloss das Buch – der Titel war ‚_1001 Heilmittel für 1001 Krankheiten'._ Dann nahm er seinen Becher, der mit schon kaltem schwarzem Kaffee gefüllt war, und zog eine Grimasse, als er die bittere Flüssigkeit herunterschluckte. Er seufzte, als er den nun leeren Becher zurück auf den Tisch stellte, direkt neben einen anderen Becher, Hermines. Der, in dem sie etwas Zaubertrank für traumlosen Schlaf ohne ihr Wissen gemischt hatten.

Sie würde am Morgen rasend sein, doch es war fürs Beste. Sie hatte in der Nacht kaum geschlafen, erst spät zu Bett um dann wieder aufzuwachen und Draco so vorzufinden. Sie hätte sich mehrere Nächte hintereinander um die Ohren geschlagen, wenn sie das nicht getan hätten, dessen war Harry sich sicher, also hatten er und Ron beschlossen, dass sie sie dazu zwingen würden, zumindest eine Nacht ununterbrochenen Schlaf zu bekommen, besonders nach diesem Tag. Und sie würden es noch einmal machen, obwohl Harry sich sicher war, dass Hermine von nun an sowohl ihre Mahlzeiten als auch ihre Getränke auf Zaubertränke überprüfen würde.

Es war schon halb acht. Sie hatten das Mittagessen und Abendessen in der Großen Halle verpasst, doch dank Dumbledores Verständnis, brauchten sie nicht anwesend sein und ein Hauself würde sie mit allem versorgen, was sie benötigten. Die einzigen Male, in denen sie ihren Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten, waren die paar Gänge zur Bibliothek um noch mehr Bücherstapel über alle möglichen Themen zu holen, um sie nach allem zu durchsuchen, was ihnen zumindest dabei helfen könnte, herauszufinden, _was_ mit Draco nicht in Ordnung war. Informationen über Krankheiten, sowohl von Muggel- als auch Zaubererherkunft, Flüche und nur Merlin wusste was noch, wurden Eine nach der Anderen verworfen, nachdem wieder einmal einer von ihnen ohne Erfolg ein Buch durch hatte.

Hermine hatte eine Probe von Dracos Blut bekommen, welches sie mehreren Tests unterzogen hatte, und sie hatte Madam Pomfrey zugestimmt, dass wirklich etwas in seinem Blut war, das diese Symptome hervorrufen könnte. Nur hatten sie immer noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was es war, was sie gefunden hatten, obwohl Hermine sich häufig auf ihren Knien vor dem Kamin befand um mit Madam Pomfrey durch das interne Flohnetzwerk von Hogwarts zu sprechen.

Am Ende war sie noch aufgeregter und erschöpfter als während ihres dritten Schuljahres oder vor ihren Z.A.G. oder U.T.Z. Prüfungen, sodass Harry und Ron, während einem von Hermines unzähligen Trips zur Bibliothek, Madam Pomfrey um etwas Zaubertrank für traumlosen Schlaf gebeten hatten. Die Heilerin hatte sofort zugestimmt und gesagt, dass, obwohl Hermine brillant war, sie nicht von großem Nutzen sein würde, wenn sie nicht schlief.

„Das ist gut", murmelte Ron und rieb seine Augen, als er sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte und das Buch schloss. Seine blauen Augen waren durch den Schlafmangel und von dem ganzen Tag über lesen blutunterlaufen. „So, was tun wir jetzt?"

Harry schaute auf und seine Augen wanderten zu einem der Fenster. Es war schon lange dunkel draußen, sodass er den fast vollen Mond und die funkelnden Sterne an dem beinahe wolkenlosen Himmel sehen konnte. Er musste zugeben, er war todmüde und könnte sofort einschlafen. Doch er konnte Hermine nicht im Stich lassen. „Wir können noch nicht aufhören." Besonders nicht, nachdem sie ihr diesen Schlafzaubertrank untergejubelt hatten. „Lass uns weitermachen, zumindest noch ein wenig länger."

Ron seufzte, doch lehnte sich nichtsdestotrotz nach vorne um noch ein Buch von dem irgendwie nie kleiner werdenden Stapel zu nehmen. „Für Hermine", murmelte er, als er das Buch öffnete und anfing, die Seiten nach irgendetwas, das zumindest zu einem möglichen Heilmittel führen könnte, zu durchforsten.

Nickend öffnete Harry auch sein Buch wieder, doch er kam noch nicht einmal dazu, den ersten Absatz von der Seite zu lesen, da plötzlich jemand an das Portrait klopfte. Die beiden jungen Männer warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu und nach einem Schulterzucken von Ron, das ihm sagte, dass er niemanden erwartete, stand Harry aus seinem Sessel auf und ging zu dem Portrait herüber, um es zu öffnen. Er war überrascht, als er nicht nur seine Eltern mit seinem kleinen ich in den Armen seiner Mutter fand, sondern auch Molly und Arthur vor ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum stehen sah. „Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er sie mit weiten Augen.

„Wir haben davon gehört", antwortete sein Vater bloß. „Dürfen wir reinkommen."

„Natürlich." Harry trat beiseite und erlaubte ihren Gästen einzutreten. In der Zwischenzeit war Ron ebenfalls von seinem Sessel aufgestanden und schaute sie mit einem gleichsam überraschten Blick an. Sobald das Portrait sich wieder geschlossen hatte, warf Harry ihnen erwartungsvolle Blicke zu. „So, ich nehme an, Dumbledore hat euch gerufen?"

Seine Mutter schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein… Nachdem Sirius, Remus und… Peter gegangen waren, habe ich Molly Floh-gerufen, um zu fragen, ob wir vorbeikommen dürfen oder ob ihr schon wieder zurück in Hogwarts seid."

„Genau, und dann hab ich ihr erzählt, dass ihr wegen eures Freundes schon heute Morgen gegangen seid", erklärte Molly.

„Und dann habe ich Albus angerufen und er gab mir einen schnellen Überblick über die momentane Situation", schloss Lily. „Und, wie geht es ihm?"

„Nicht gut", erzählte Harry ihr. „Sein Fieber ist noch immer zu hoch und er ist immer noch bewusstlos. Wir haben einfach keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los ist – sogar Madam Pomfrey weiß nicht weiter, außer dass wir weiter nachforschen sollen."

„Das ist schrecklich", keuchte Molly. „Wie kommt unsere liebe Hermine damit klar? Wo ist sie überhaupt?"

„Sie schläft." Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam Harrys Lippen, als er mit seiner linken Hand durch sein wildes schwarzes Haar fuhr. „Warum setzen wir uns nicht hin? Wir müssen darüber nicht im Stehen sprechen."

Sobald sie sich alle um den Tisch herum gesetzt hatten, mit dem kleinen Harry in einer Krippe, die vorher geschrumpft gewesen war, begannen Harry und Ron mit ihrer Erklärung über alles, was seit sie an diesem Morgen durch Hermines Erscheinen in ihrem Zimmer aufgeweckt worden waren, passiert war. Ihre Eltern waren geschockt, um es milde auszudrücken, und genauso ratlos wie sie selbst. Doch sie fingen sofort an, jedes kleinste Detail der vergangenen Nacht zu analysieren um nach dem kleinsten Hinweis zu suchen.

„Glaubt ihr, es ist etwas während seines Spazierganges passiert?", grübelte Arthur, mit einem bedächtigen Blick auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen", erzählte Harry ihnen, „doch unglücklicherweise ist die einzige Person, die uns sagen kann, _ob_ etwas auf diesem Spaziergang passiert ist, bewusstlos und kann uns nichts, _verdammt_ gar nichts erzählen!" Harry ballte seine Faust und ließ sie auf den Tisch krachen. Seine Nägel gruben sich in seine Handfläche und sein Atem wurde schneller. Das war so frustrierend! Wie konnten sie ein Heilmittel finden, wenn sie noch nicht einmal wussten _wonach_ sie suchten!

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie eine kleine Hand seine Faust umfasste und eine andere sanft seine Schulter drückte. Es war seine Mutter, die ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln zuwarf. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen fing er sofort an sich zu entspannen. Doch er merkte auch, wie sein Herz schwer wurde, weil es das war, was er am meisten während seiner Kindheit vermisst hatte. Die tröstenden Berührungen einer Mutter, das Lächeln, dass es irgendwie immer schaffte, das Herz eines Kindes zu beleben. All die Dinge, die er nie gekannt hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte Harry sich. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf ein wenig und ließ einige Haarsträhnen, die sich aus dem Lederband in seinem Nacken gelöst hatten, in sein Gesicht fallen. „Ich nehme an, ich bin einfach nur müde…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte James bloß, mit einem verständnisvollen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Vielleicht sollten wir alle schlafen gehen. Es ist wirklich schon spät und die letzten paar Tage…" Er schüttelte ebenfalls seinen Kopf. „Die haben wirklich ihren Tribut von uns allen gefordert."

„James hat Recht", stimmte Molly mit ihrer starken Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ, zu. „Nach einer ganzen Nacht erholsamen Schlafs wird alles ganz anders aussehen. Komm schon, Arthur, lass uns nach Hause gehen, damit die Jungs zu Bett gehen können. Gute Nacht, alle zusammen."

Ron stand auf, um seine Eltern zum Portrait zu bringen, wo seine Mutter ihn fest umarmte und sein Vater sich mit einem festen Händedruck von seinem Sohn verabschiedete. Er kehrte zu seinem Sessel zurück, nachdem die Weasleys gegangen waren.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten auch gehen", sagte James, als er aufstand. Lily folgte kurz darauf und nahm den schlafenden Jungen in ihre Arme, während ihr Ehemann die Krippe wieder schrumpfte und sie in eine der Taschen in seinem Umhang steckte. „Dumbledore hat uns freundlicherweise _unsere_ alten Gästezimmer für die Nacht angeboten. Also werden wir gleich morgen früh wieder da sein, um euch bei euren Nachforschungen zu helfen."

Harry wollte gerade seinen Mund öffnen, um zu sagen, dass sie ihnen nicht helfen brauchten, aber seine Mutter schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben.

„Nein Harry, wir wollen helfen. Sie sind deine Familie, und dadurch auch unsere Familie. Wir können unsere Familie nicht im Stich lassen und wir werden euch so gut und so lange wir können helfen."

„Danke", hauchte Harry, als er fühlte, wie etwas von der neugewonnenen Last auf seinen Schultern sich zu heben schien. Es war in Momenten wie diesen, dass er nicht wusste, was in ihm vorgegangen war, als er nach seinem fünften Schuljahr beschlossen hatte, dass er mit all dem alleine klarkommen würde. Es waren seine Freunde und seine Familie, die ihn so lange nach vorne getrieben hatten.

Nachdem Lily und James gegangen waren, schauten Harry und Ron sich an und nickten beide zur gleichen Zeit. Es hatte keinen Sinn jetzt weiterzumachen. In ihrem momentanen übernächtigten Zustand war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie etwas übersahen. Nach einem kurzen ‚_Gute Nacht'_ verschwanden sie in ihren Schlafzimmern, sich beide dessen bewusst, dass das vierte leer stand.

* * *

„Harry Potter! Ronald Weasley! Ich werde euch umbringen!"

Beide jungen Männer zuckten merklich zusammen und ernteten bemitleidende Blicke von Lily und James, die ihnen gegenüber am Tisch saßen, jeder von ihnen mit einem dicken Wälzer vor sich. Harry und Ron schauten sich an und bereiteten sich auf das Geschrei vor, was in dem Moment ausbrechen würde, in dem Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer kam.

„Wie konntet ihr es wagen!" kreischte Hermine, als sie aus ihrem Zimmer gestürmt kam. Sie trug noch immer die Kleidung vom vorherigen Tag und ihr Haar hatte fast vollständig wieder seinen alten krausen und buschigen Zustand angenommen. „Wie konntet ihr es wagen, mir das anzutun!" Ihre Stimme bebte und ihre geballten Fäuste zitterten vor Wut, als sie vor ihnen zum Stehen kam. Ron und Harry waren beide aufgestanden, bereit ihre Strafe zu akzeptieren. Aber sie waren überrascht, als sie die erste Träne an ihrer Wange herunterlaufen sahen, gefolgt von noch einer und noch einer. „Ich hätte etwas finden können! Ich hätte diese Zeit, die ganze Nacht, nutzen können um weiter zu suchen. Wir wissen nicht, was mit Draco los ist, oder wie lange er noch hat…"

Harry trat einen zögerlichen Schritt vor und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter. Hermine starrte ihn mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht an, und dann, nur eine Sekunde später, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust, laut schluchzend. „Sch…", murmelte Harry, als er seine Arme um seine Freundin legte und sie an sich heranzog. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ron und ich haben letzte Nacht weiter nachgeforscht und sind heute Morgen extra früh aufgestanden um weiterzumachen. Mum und Dad haben auch angefangen zu helfen."

„Aber…", murmelte Hermine in Harrys Hemd.

„Kein aber, 'Mine", sagte Ron zu ihr. „Du brauchtest die Ruhe. Überleg doch mal – jetzt bist du ganz ausgeruht und voller Energie. All diese Bücher werden nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht."

Dies lockte ein kurzes, leises Lachen aus Hermines Kehle und sie trat vorsichtig aus Harrys Umarmung heraus, während sie ihm und Ron ein kleines und zitterndes, aber tapferes Lächeln zuwarf. „Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sie sich, als sie die restlichen Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihrer Bluse fortwischte. „Ihr habt Recht…"

„Komm schon, Hermine", drang Lily sie sanft und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Lass uns auf dein Zimmer gehen, damit du dich frisch machen kannst, und dann solltest du etwas essen. Und während wir fort sind, werden die Jungs weitersuchen." Während sie Hermine sacht zurück zu ihrem Zimmer führte, warf sie den drei Männern einen spitzen Blick zu, worauf sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder den Bücher zukommen ließen die vor ihnen lagen und nur darauf warteten, durchforstet zu werden.

Hermine und Lily kamen etwa eine halbe Stunde später wieder. Harry legte gerade wieder ein weiteres nutzloses Buch auf den stetig wachsenden Stapel, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Er schaute herum und lächelte Hermine an – sie sah jetzt schon viel besser aus, in frischer Kleidung – Jeans und einem bequemen Pulli – und sie hatte ihr gewaschenes Haar in einen dicken Zopf geflochten. Sie hielt ihren Kopf hoch und kam mit einem Selbstbewusstsein in ihren Schritten auf sie zu, das wieder einmal ihre Entschlossenheit diesen Kampf zu gewinnen untermauerte. Ohne überhaupt zu zögern oder etwas zu sagen, setzte sie sich auf einen leeren Stuhl an dem Tisch, wobei sie Harry und Ron nur ein versicherndes Lächeln zuwarf, bevor sie das erstbeste Buch nahm und es öffnete.

„Ich werde in die Küche gehen und uns etwas zu essen holen", sagte Lily zu ihnen, als sie am Tisch vorbeikam. „Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche oder Gelüste?" Als sie ihre Köpfe schüttelten, zuckte Lily bloß mit den Schultern und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Jedoch dauerte es nicht lange bis sie wieder zurückkam, aber ohne Essen. Stattdessen hielt sie eine zerknitterte Zeitung in ihren Händen und sah rasend aus. Als die Zeitung auf den Tisch geworfen wurde, schreckten die vier jungen Menschen, die darum versammelt waren, hoch. Sie brauchten noch nicht einmal nachzufragen, was los war, da sie alle den Titel des Hauptartikels auf der ersten Seite lesen konnten.

_**Hogwarts Professor mit fragwürdiger Vergangenheit kämpft gegen den Tod**_

_Der derzeitige Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, Eirian Draconis, unter seinen Freunden als Draco bekannt, war am vergangenen Morgen in den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts gebracht worden, nachdem er bewusstlos mit brennendem Fieber in seinem Bett aufgefunden worden war. Die Heilerin der Schule, Madam Pomfrey, kennt den Grund für diese plötzliche Erkrankung, selbst nach mehreren Tests, nicht. Doch anstatt eine Blutprobe von ihrem Patienten nach St. Mungo's zu geben, überzeugten Schulleiter Dumbledore und die Freunde von Professor Draconis sie vom Gegenteiligen. Er steht anscheinend unter Dumbledores Schutz, nachdem er die Todesser verlassen hatte, und lebt und lehrt in Hogwarts unter einem falschen Namen. Der Autor dieses Artikels fragt sich, wer dieser mysteriöse Lehrer wirklich ist. Ist er gefährlich? Ist er vielleicht sogar ein Spion, der nur behauptet den Lehren von Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf abgeschworen zu haben? Das Einzige, was der Autor sicher weiß, ist, dass dieser junge Mann momentan um sein Leben kämpft._

_Bitte lesen Sie die weiteren Diskussionen auf den Seiten 4, 5 und 9_

_R. Montgomery_

„Das kann nicht sein", murmelte Harry ungläubig. Wie zum Teufel war dieser Montgomery-Typ wieder einmal an diese Information gekommen, und auch noch an so genaue?

Harry sah zur Seite und bemerkte, dass Hermines Augen wieder wässrig wurden, deshalb streckte er schnell seine Hand aus und legte sie über ihre. Ron schien ähnlich zu denken, da seine Hand plötzlich auf ihrer Schulter lag. In der Zwischenzeit hatte James die Zeitung an sich gerissen und den Artikel gelesen, bevor er sie schnell zerknüllte und in das brennende Feuer warf. „Ich hasse diese Frau!", knurrte er.

„Was?" Hermines Kopf wirbelte mit weiten Augen zu ihm herum. „Was sagtest du gerade?"

„Nichts Wichtiges", zuckte James mit den Schultern, da er sie anscheinend nicht noch weiter aufregen wollte. „Ich sagte nur, dass ich diese Montgomery Kuh hasse."

Harry schaute zu Hermine und glaubte, er sah plötzlich Verständnis in ihren Augen, doch es war so schnell wieder fort, wie es gekommen war, und sie schüttelte schon ihren Kopf und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch. Ron, Harry und seine Eltern warfen sich nur noch einen letzten flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor sie den Büchern vor sich wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit widmeten. Die Geschichte, die Dumbledore Madam Pomfrey aufgetischt hatte, war nun an die Öffentlichkeit geraten, doch es war egal. Momentan war nur eines wichtig – Draco.

* * *

Die folgenden Tage vergingen mit einem ähnlichen Ablauf. Die drei Zeitreisenden standen morgens früh auf und setzten nach einem schnellen Frühstück sofort ihre Nachforschungen fort. Irgendwann im Laufe des Morgens stießen Lily und James und manchmal sogar Molly und Arthur zu ihnen, um ihnen zu helfen. Aber sie waren noch immer erfolglos – keines der Bücher, die sie bis jetzt durchsucht hatten, enthielt irgendwelche Informationen, die nützlich sein könnten. Es schien fast so, als ob die Krankheit oder was immer es war, nicht existierte.

Doch sie wussten, dass sie bald etwas finden mussten. Während Dracos Zustand sich nicht verschlechtert hatte, war er aber auch nicht besser geworden. Er war nicht einmal aufgewacht, sein Fieber weder gesunken noch gestiegen. Hermine hatte es sich angewöhnt, jeden Tag einen riesigen Stapel Bücher zusammenzusammeln und in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, um Draco Gesellschaft zu leisten und gleichzeitig zu versuchen, ein Heilmittel zu finden. Alle waren um ihn besorgt, und übermorgen würde das neue Halbjahr anfangen, scheinbar ohne einen Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

* * *

„_Du hattest Glück", zischte Harry, als er den fast leeren, dunklen Raum vor sich betrachtete. Nur eine Person war anwesend und kniete vor ihm, gekleidet in einem schwarzen Umhang und mit einer weißen Maske, die sein Gesicht bedeckte. Die Kapuze der Person war gesenkt und legte schwarzes fettiges Haar offen, das kraftlos bis unter die Schultern des Todessers hing. „Dass du trotzdem dein Ziel erreicht hast, obwohl du die falsche Person erwischt hast."_

„_Ich weiß, mein Lord", antwortete eine männliche Stimme._

„_Allerdings werde ich keinen weiteren deiner Patzer akzeptieren. Deine neue Position ist für mich extrem wichtig. Ich brauche dich um so viele Informationen so unauffällig wie möglich zu sammeln. Denk daran", fügte er mit einem grausamen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen hinzu, „dass der alte Narr es nie erfahren darf."_

„_Ich verstehe, mein Lord."_

„_Tust du das wirklich? Nun, lass mich dir eine Erinnerung daran geben, was nicht nur _dir _widerfahren wird, solltest du versagen. Crucio!"_

_Der Mann fing an zu schreien und sich auf dem Boden zu winden. _

_Sein Kopf fing an zu schmerzen, als ob er aufplatzen würde, und er wollte nichts mehr, als mit dem Mann zu schreien._

Harry wachte auf, schweißgebadet, und mit höllisch schmerzender Narbe. Er schloss seine Augen, atmete tief durch und versuchte sein klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen, als er den kühlen Rücken seiner Hand gegen seine Stirn legte. Er lag so dort für ein paar Minuten, bis er sich sicher genug fühlte um aufzustehen. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding, als er in das Badezimmer wankte. Während er sich schwer mit einer Hand gegen das Waschbecken lehnte, drehte er mit der anderen den Wasserhahn auf und lies das kalte Wasser in das Becken hineinströmen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm, dass er sich nicht nur scheiße fühlte, sondern auch scheiße aussah. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen und die rote Narbe waren ein starker Gegensatz zu seiner blassen Haut. Er hatte ganz und gar vergessen, welchen Effekt der Cruciatus auf ihn hatte, wenn er in einer Vision gefangen war.

Nachdem er sein Gesicht gründlich mit dem fast eiskalten Wasser gewaschen hatte, ging Harry zurück zu Bett und schloss seine Augen. Es war unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er in dieser Nacht kaum mehr Schlaf bekam.

* * *

Harry wurde den folgenden Morgen durch lautes Gehämmer gegen seine Tür geweckt. Es war Ron, der ihm sagte, dass er aufstehen solle. „Wir haben gerade eine Nachricht von Dumbledore bekommen", rief er durch die Tür. „Es wurde eine Lehrerversammlung in dreißig Minuten angesetzt."

Seufzend sagte Harry ihm, dass er hoch war und ging ins Bad um schnell zu duschen, in der Hoffnung, dass er danach besser aussehen und wacher sein würde, als er sich fühlte. Ron und Hermine warteten schon auf ihn – Lily und James waren noch nicht angekommen – und zusammen gingen sie durch die fast menschenleeren Hallen von Hogwarts zum Lehrerzimmer. Sie waren die letzten, die dort ankamen, und setzten sich auf ihre regulären Plätze. Harry bemerkte Hermines schmerzlichen Blick, als ihre Augen auf Dracos leerem Stuhl landeten.

„Willkommen, meine lieben Kollegen, zu dieser plötzlichen und ungeplanten Lehrerversammlung", begrüßte Dumbledore sie, als alle saßen. „Ich bin mir sicher, ihr fragt euch, was los ist, also werde ich nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Diese Versammlung bezieht sich auf die Situation bezüglich Professor Draconis. Da sein Zustand noch immer unverändert ist, war ich dazu gezwungen, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die den Zaubertränkeunterricht unserer Schüler in der Zukunft gewährleisten. Um das zu tun, habe ich einen alten Schüler unserer Schule, einen wahren Meister in dem Bereich des Zaubertrankbrauens, eingestellt. Liebe Kollegen, ich möchte, dass Ihr unseren vorläufigen Zaubertränkelehrer willkommen heißt.

Die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer wurde geöffnet und niemand geringeres als Severus Snape trat herein, mit einem wehenden Umhang.


	28. Harrys Plan

**A/N: Huhu! Ich weiß, hat lang gedauert, aber hier ist es jetzt endlich! Hehe, hat schon wer von euch das neue Buch gelesen? Ich ja, hab 7 ¾ Stunden gebraucht und fand es einfach nur klasse (wenn auch an manchen Stellen ziemlich traurig, hab sogar geheult), aber mehr verrate ich nicht, denn es gibt bestimmt viele unter euch, die auf die deutsche Fassung warten. Aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich in dieser FF keine Themen aus DH aufnehmen werde, ihr seid hier also vor Spoilern geschützt!**

**Nun aber erst mal vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Und wenn ich die so lese, tut es mir noch mal so doll Leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen, aber ich kann leider nicht versprechen, dass die nächste Wartezeit kürzer wird. Soll nämlich ab 15. August auf Fahrradtour drei Wochen lang und bin danach für einen Monat in Dänemark zum Praktikum. Aber mal schauen, was sich einrichten lässt…**

**Jetzt auf alle Fälle erst mal viel Vergnügen mit diesem Kapitel!**

**

* * *

**

Harry versuchte seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten, als sein ganzer Körper sich bei Severus Snapes Erscheinen verspannte. Obwohl er das bereits irgendwie erwartet hatte – es war immerhin die logischste Wahl, besonders nachdem Albus Snape versprochen hatten, dass er ihn informieren würde, wenn eine Stelle seinen Anforderungen entsprach – war es immer noch ein Schock. Harry versuchte Dumbledores Blick zu treffen, doch der ältere Zauberer schien dieses nicht zu bemerken, als sich seine funkelnden Augen auf den neuen Professor konzentrierten. Harry gab auf und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu seiner Linken, wo Ron saß, ebenfalls unglaublich angespannt und mit einem äußerst finsteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht, und dann zu seiner Rechten zu Hermine, deren Stirn sich ein wenig runzelte, bevor sein Blick wieder auf Snape ruhte.

Severus Snape hatte sich seit dem letzten Mal, als Harry ihn hier an der Schule gesehen hatte, verändert. Anstatt dass sie zurückgebunden waren, waren seine Haare nun fettig und hingen schlaff an seinen Schultern herunter. Das hätte Harry nicht beunruhigt – schließlich hatte Draco sich mehr als einmal beschwert, dass er seine Haare gewöhnlich zweimal täglich waschen musste, weil die Dämpfe vom Zaubertrankbrauen den Haaren das antaten – wenn nicht der Blick in Snapes Augen gewesen wäre. Alle Anzeichen von Wärme waren verschwunden, geblieben war nur der kalte und bittere Ausdruck, an den er in seiner Zeit gewöhnt war.

„Ich bin mir sicher, viele von euch kennen ihn noch von seiner Zeit als Schüler, aber für diejenigen unter euch, die ihn nicht kennen, das ist Severus Snape. Er hat seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts vor etwa sieben Jahren abgeschlossen und hat seitdem seinen Meister im Bereich des Zaubertrankbrauens erreicht und die meiste Zeit danach damit verbracht, Zaubertränke zu entwickeln und für mehrere Zauberunternehmen auf der ganzen Welt in der Forschung gearbeitet", erzählte Albus Dumbledore ihnen, nachdem jeder von ihnen einen ausgiebigen Blick auf den neuen Kollegen werfen konnte. „Wie auch immer, zusätzlich zu dieser neuen Position als Lehrer für Zaubertränke wird Severus auch die Stelle als Hauslehrer von Slytherin einnehmen, zumindest bis es Eirian wieder gut genug geht, um wieder zu arbeiten."

Leises Gemurmel brach unter den Lehrern aus; scheinbar hatte keiner von ihnen gewusst, dass es um Draco wirklich so ernst stand, dass sie einen vorläufigen Ersatz brauchten. Harrys Blick ruhte noch immer auf Snape, der, obwohl sein Gesicht und seine Haltung dies nicht verriet, noch immer einige Unsicherheiten ausstrahlte. Es war die Art, wie er einfach dort stand, ein wenig hinter Dumbledore, mit seinen Armen vor der Brust verschränkt und versuchte, sie nicht zu belächeln. Jeder, der ihn nicht so gut kannte wie Harry, würde das nicht bemerken, aber Harry hatte genug Zeit in der Gegenwart dieses Mannes verbracht um zu wissen, wenn er sich nicht wohl fühlte.

Harry stieß einen fast unhörbaren Seufzer aus, als er plötzlich von seinem Stuhl aufstand und auf Snape zuging. Er konnte die überraschten Blicke seiner Freunde in seinem Rücken spüren und wich geschickt Dumbledores funkelnden Augen aus, als er vor dem anderen Zauberer stehen blieb und ihm seine Hand entgegenstreckte. „Wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet, glaube ich", sagte Harry zu ihm, „aber wir wurden uns noch nicht richtig vorgestellt. Ich bin Harry Potter und ich unterrichte Verteidigung."

Snape betrachtete Harrys Hand misstrauisch, während Harry sich vorstellte, bevor er sie schließlich schüttelte. „Severus Snape."

Sie griffen ihre Hände fest, als sie direkt in die Augen des anderen starrten, und sofort spürte Harry das leichte Ertasten seiner Gedanken. Es war subtil, aber stark, und Harry musste widerstehen zurückzuweichen, als er seinen Okklumentik Schild verstärkte. Sie fochten ein paar Sekunden lang einen leisen Kampf, bis Snape sich plötzlich zurückzog und ihn finster anstarrte. Harry hielt jedoch seinem Blick stand, obwohl er sich den neugierigen Blicken seiner Kollegen bewusst war.

Harry und Snape ließen die Hand des jeweils anderen los und sofort danach sprangen die anderen Lehrer auf, um ihren neuen Kollegen zu begrüßen. Harry fiel zurück und stellte sich zwischen seine Freunde, die ihn mit besorgten Blicken auf ihren Gesichtern anschauten. Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte er ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er darüber jetzt nicht sprechen konnte. Stattdessen bedeutete er ihnen, nach vorne zu gehen, damit sie Snape begrüßten, denn es wäre zu verdächtig, wenn sie es nicht täten. Glücklicherweise verstand Hermine seine Zeichen und zupfte an Rons Ärmel, damit er ihr folgte.

Der Rest der Lehrerversammlung verging relativ schnell. Nachdem Snape von allen begrüßt worden war, kehrten die Lehrer zu ihren Plätzen im Lehrerzimmer zurück. Da der einzige leere Stuhl Dracos neben Hermine war, musste Snape dort sitzen. Harry hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn er irgendwo gegenüber von ihm gesessen hätte, damit er ihn ihm Auge behalten konnte. Szenen von der Vision, die er in der vergangenen Nacht gehabt hatte, schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Es war offensichtlich, dass Snape auf Voldemorts Befehl hier war; die einzige Frage war – was genau wollte Voldemort?

Es wurde über ein paar weitere Formalitäten gesprochen, darüber, was Snape als Hauslehrer zu tun hatte und über den Lehrplan und die Unterrichtsvorbereitungen in den verschiedenen Jahrgängen in Zaubertränke. Harry war überrascht zu sehen, wie organisiert Draco mit seinen Unterrichtsvorbereitungen gewesen war – alles war ausgearbeitet, jede einzelne Stunde bis zum Ende des zweiten Halbjahres. Irgendwie konnte Harry gar nicht glauben, dass es möglich war, sich an diesen Plan zu halten, aber scheinbar funktionierte es irgendwie. Endlich, etwa anderthalb Stunden nachdem es angefangen hatte, schloss Dumbledore das Treffen.

Langsam, einer nach dem anderen, verließen die Professoren das Lehrerzimmer, wobei Harry und Snape die Letzten waren, die gingen. Wieder einmal spürte Harry das leise Prickeln in seinem Hinterkopf, doch dieses Mal erlaubte er einer kurzen Nachricht durch seinen Schild zu sickern. _Heute Abend, zehn Uhr, Klassenraum für Zaubertränke_. Snape zögerte ein wenig in seinem Schritt, das einzige Zeichen für Harry, dass er die Nachricht erhalten hatte, während Harry selbst ohne auch nur einmal zu zögern weiterging. Nun konnte er nur hoffen, dass Snape dort sein würde.

Ron und Hermine warteten für ihn gleich hinter der nächsten Ecke und schauten ihn neugierig an. Doch er schüttelte bloß seinen Kopf. „Lasst uns zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", sagte er zu ihnen, da er mit dem, was er ihnen erzählen wollte, hier im Flur nicht belauscht werden wollte. Seine zwei Freunde tauschten einen fragenden Blick, sagten aber nichts, als sie zu ihrem Zimmer zurückkehrten.

„Also, was ist, Harry?", fragte Ron sofort, nachdem das Portrait sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. „Was ist hier los?"

Harry stand noch mit seinem Rücken zu ihnen, als Ron die Frage gestellt hatte, doch er drehte sich um, um zu antworten. „Ich vermute, dass Snape etwas mit dem, was immer Draco zugestoßen ist, zu tun hat und dass er auf Voldemorts Befehl hier in Hogwarts ist." Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, war er ein wenig erstaunt, dass weder Ron noch Hermine von seinem Verdacht überrascht zu sein schienen.

„Soviel habe ich mir schon gedacht", gab Hermine mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu. Harry hatte sie seit Weihnachten nicht mehr lächeln gesehen. Doch sie hatte seit dem ersten Tag auch nicht mehr geweint. „Es wäre einfach ein zu großer Zufall, dass zur gleichen Zeit, als Draco angegriffen wird und Dumbledore einen vorübergehenden Ersatz braucht, Snape bereit sein würde und schon fast auf seine Chance wartete."

„Nun müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, was er Draco angetan hat", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Und das werde ich heute Abend erledigen", sagte Harry, als er auf sie zutrat. „Als er versuchte in meinen Kopf einzudringen, als wir das Lehrerzimmer verließen, habe ich ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ich werde mich heute Abend um zehn mit ihm in seinem Klassenraum treffen. Alleine."

Ron runzelte die Stirn, als er Harry besorgt anschaute. „Bist du sicher, dass das klug ist?"

„Keine Angst, ich bin vorsichtig." Er drückte versichernd die Schulter seines besten Freundes, bevor er sich Hermine zuwandte. „'Mine, ich verspreche dir, ich werde herausfinden, was er Draco angetan hat. Egal wie. Und dann können wir ihm helfen."

In Hermines Augen glänzten unvergossene Tränen, aber sie nickte bestimmt. „Ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst, Harry. Danke."

* * *

Der Rest des Tages konnte nicht schnell genug für Harry vergehen und doch war er überrascht, als der Wecker, den er sich für den Abend auf viertel vor zehn gestellt hatte, losging. Lily und James waren an dem Tag zu Hause geblieben, weil Sirius und Remus vorbeikommen wollten, aber sie hatten versprochen, dass sie weiter nachforschen würden, sobald die beiden anderen Rumtreiber fort waren. Deshalb hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine die meiste Zeit des Tages in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht und wieder ein Buch nach dem anderen verworfen, ohne etwas Nützliches zu finden.

Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses Treffen mit Snape ihnen helfen würde.

Harry hatte sich die Karte des Rumtreibers vor ein paar Tagen von Draco _geborgt_, und war erfreut zu sehen, dass Snape schon in seinem Klassenzimmer wartete, als er bei der Tür ankam. Er verstaute die Karte schnell in einer der Taschen in seinem Umhang und klopfte einmal an der Tür bevor er sie öffnete und eintrat.

Snape wirbelte mit einem wütenden Funkeln auf seinem Gesicht herum. „Was soll das hier, Potter?", zischte er.

Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war, schritt Harry die Treppe herunter bis er nur noch wenige Meter von dem neuen Zaubertränkelehrer entfernt stand. Da er beschloss, besser nicht um den heißen Brei herumzureden, sagte Harry bloß: „Ich weiß, dass Sie etwas mit der Krankheit meines Freundes zu tun haben."

„Ich verstehe", spottete Snape. „Sagen Sie mir, Mr. Potter, wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich etwas mit dem, was meinem Vorgänger zugestoßen ist, zu tun haben könnte?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Stattdessen trat er einen Schritt vorwärts und bevor Snape überhaupt reagieren konnte, ergriff Harry dessen linken Vorderarm mit einer Hand und zog den Ärmel von dem schwarzen Hemd mit der anderen Hand hoch. Dort, klar sichtbar auf der blassen Haut, war das Dunkle Mal. Er traf auf wenig Widerstand, da Snape von diesem plötzlichen Zug zu geschockt gewesen war um sofort zu reagieren. Doch, als er es schließlich tat, ließ Harry den Arm kampflos los, zufrieden mit dem, was er gesehen hatte.

Aber Snape war auf hundertachtzig. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Versteck, doch Harry war schneller. Mit einem zauberstabslosen und stummen _Expelliarmus_ hielt er den Zauberstab in seiner Hand, gerade eine Sekunde bevor Snape den ersten Zauber auf ihn werfen konnte. „Was soll das hier, Potter?", wiederholte er Zähne fletschend, als er sich wehrlos wieder fand.

„Voldemort hat Sie hergeschickt", sagte Harry zu ihm. „Es war auf seinen Befehl hin, dass Sie Eirian irgendwie vergiftet haben, oder sollte ich lieber sagen, versucht haben, mich zu vergiften? Ich weiß, dass Sie sich eigentlich für die Verteidigungs-Stelle beworben haben, warum also sollten Sie plötzlich mit Zaubertränke zufrieden sein? Voldemort ist es egal, welchen Posten Sie bekleiden, solange Sie in Hogwarts sind um für ihn zu spionieren. Wie mache ich mich soweit?"

„Der Schulleiter wird davon erfahren", drohte Snape.

Mit seiner Hand zur Tür weisend, sagte Harry: „Erzählen Sie es ihm, wenn er es nicht schon weiß. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn er es täte. Ich werde ihm jedoch nicht von Ihrer Allianz erzählen. Aber ich warne Sie, Snape – Eirian ist einer meiner Freunde, und wenn er stirbt, werden Sie bezahlen." Harry trat einen Schritt vorwärts, wobei er bemerkte, dass, obwohl er zurückzuckte, Snape sich keinen weiteren Schritt von der Stelle bewegte, und gab Snape seinen Zauberstab zurück, während er ihm einen stechenden Blick zuwarf. „Denken Sie darüber nach, Snape. Wenn Sie uns helfen, Eirian zu retten, werde ich auch Ihnen helfen und denen, die Ihnen am Herzen liegen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte Harry auf seinem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.

Aber als er die Kerker verlassen hatte, ging Harry nicht direkt zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Stattdessen wich er von seinem normalen Weg ab und ging durch die frostigen Flure zur Eingangshalle und hinaus aufs Gelände. Er fühlte sich noch nicht danach, zurückzugehen. Er musste nachdenken.

Die Türen hatten sich noch nicht einmal ganz hinter ihm geschlossen, als Harry schon seine Zigarettenschachtel und Feuerzeug in der Hand hielt. Er atmete tief ein und grauer Rauch stieg in die Luft auf. Seine Nerven, vorher angespannt und bereit zu zerbersten, entspannten sich endlich.

Es war nicht viel, was er getan hatte, doch er hoffte, dass es genug sein würde um Snape dazu zu bringen, über seine momentane Situation nachzudenken. Harry hatte nie herausgefunden, warum Snape die Seiten gewechselt hatte, aber etwas musste das ausgelöst haben. Denn egal was einige Leute um ihn herum noch immer über ihn sagten, Harry wusste, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite war.

Zumindest wusste Harry jetzt dadurch, dass Snape es nicht geleugnet hatte, dass der neue Professor tatsächlich etwas mit Dracos Zustand zu tun hat. Zumindest konnten Harry und seine Freunde jetzt Flüche während ihrer Nachforschungen ausschließen. Es war wirklich höchstwahrscheinlich ein Gift, und es war sogar noch wahrscheinlicher ein Gift, das Snape selbst entwickelt hatte, fiel Harry mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Magen ein, was bedeutete, dass niemand außer dem Meister der Zaubertränke selbst wusste, was das Gegengift war.

Scheinbar hatten sie nur eine Hoffnung für Dracos Überleben und diese Hoffnung hieß Severus Snape.

Harry kehrte vier Zigaretten und eine halbe Stunde später in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Natürlich waren Ron und Hermine noch wach, über schwere Bände gebeugt. Als sie hörten, wie sich das Portrait öffnete, landeten ihre fragenden Blicke auf ihm. Harry setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf seinen Stuhl und erzählte ihnen alles von seinem Treffen mit Snape und seinen Schlussfolgerungen.

„Selbst wenn Snape der einzige ist, der das Gegengift kennt, werde ich trotzdem nicht aufgeben", sagte Hermine schließlich mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit, als Harry fertig war. „Ich kann einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass es nichts gibt, was wir tun können, außer darauf zu warten, dass Snape sich entscheidet, ob er die Seiten wechseln will oder nicht."

„Du hast Recht, 'Mine", sagte Ron und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Wenn es jemanden gibt, der herausfinden kann, was für ein Gift Snape verwendet hat, dann bist du es. Und du wirst dann auch das Gegengift finden."

Als Harry in das Feuer starrte, wollte er Rons Enthusiasmus teilen, doch konnte es irgendwie nicht. Severus Snape war einer der brillantesten Meister der Zaubertränke in diesem Jahrhundert und nicht einmal Hermine konnte ihm das Wasser reichen.

* * *

Am darauf folgenden Tag kehrten die Schüler aus ihren Weihnachtsferien zurück und als sie die Große Halle betraten, wanderten viele neugierige Blicke zum Lehrertisch. Sie hatten offenbar den Artikel im _Propheten_ gelesen und überprüften nun, ob ihr Professor noch immer krank war oder ob es eine Vertretung gab. Geflüster brach aus, als die Schüler Snape erblickten und Harry musste einen Seufzer unterdrücken, als Snape alle böse anblickte, die es wagten, ihn länger als zwei Sekunden lang anzuschauen. Die Schüler, die am nächsten Morgen Zaubertränke hatten, taten ihm jetzt schon Leid.

Nach dem Abendessen erhob Dumbledore sich von seinem Platz und klatschte einmal in die Hände, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler zu erlangen. Die Reaktion kam fast sofort, als plötzlich jeder einzelne Junge und Mädchen zu ihnen aufschaute. Aber Harry hörte dem, was Dumbledore sagte, nicht zu. Er wusste sowieso schon, was er sagen würde, da sie an diesem Morgen darüber gesprochen hatten. Albus würde das Gerücht, das ihr vorheriger Lehrer für Zaubertränke im Krankenflügel behandelt wurde, bestätigen und sagen, dass sein Zustand stabil aber ernst war. Und dann würde er Snape als Vertretung vorstellen bis Professor Draconis seinen Posten als Lehrer wieder aufnehmen konnte.

Es gab gemischte Reaktionen unter den Schülern, als Snape vorgestellt wurde – einige klatschten höflich, andere mit mehr Enthusiasmus, wieder andere überhaupt nicht. Aber aufgeregtes und nervöses Geplapper brach aus, als sie auf ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt wurden und bald darauf erhoben sich Harry, Ron und Hermine ebenfalls von ihren Stühlen um auch zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren.

Dumbledore hatte jedoch etwas anderes im Sinn. „Harry", sagte er. „Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir in meinem Büro miteinander sprechen?"

Nachdem er einen kurzen Blick mit seinen Freunden ausgetauscht hatte, zuckte Harry bloß mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen." Er war ein wenig beunruhigt, dass das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen etwas gedämpft war und dass er nicht redete, als sie zu Dumbledores Büro gingen. Aber er nahm an, er wusste bereits, worüber der Schulleiter mit ihm sprechen wollte – sein geheimes Treffen mit Snape am vergangenen Abend.

Sobald sie das Büro erreicht hatten, setzten sich beide hin; Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch und Harry auf einem bequemen Stuhl davor. Der Ernst der Situation wurde sogar noch dadurch verstärkt, dass Dumbledore ihm keine Scherbert Zitrone anbot. „Ich glaube, du weißt warum ich dich gebeten habe, mit mir zu sprechen."

„Ich nehme an, es hat etwas mit meinem Treffen mit Snape gestern Abend zu tun, oder?", antwortete Harry auf Dumbledores Frage.

Dumbledore nickte, während er über seine halbmondförmige Brille schaute. „Ich hoffe, du bist dir über die Konsequenzen, die der vorherige Abend haben könnte, im Klaren."

„Albus", seufzte Harry. „Ich weiß, wir waren in den letzten Tagen nicht immer einer Meinung, aber ich bitte dich, mir dabei zu vertrauen. Ich bin mir fast hundertprozentig sicher, dass Snape Draco auf Voldemorts Befehl hin vergiftet hat. Wie er das getan hat, ist jetzt nicht wichtig, aber ich weiß dass wir Snape brauchen, um Draco zu retten. Hermine will es nicht glauben, aber ich denke, dass dieses Gift eines von Snapes eigenen Gebräuen ist und dass nur er weiß, wie man das Gegengift anfertigt. Er muss mit uns kooperieren."

„Und wie glaubst du wird deine Handlung von gestern Abend dir helfen, das zu erreichen?"

„Er weiß, dass ich weiß, was er ist, ein Todesser. Und dass ich weiß, dass er dahinter steckt. Doch ich habe ihn nicht gezwungen, irgendetwas zu tun. Stattdessen habe ich einfach meine Hilfe angeboten, falls er beschließt, uns zu helfen."

„Darf ich fragen, wie du ihm helfen willst? Oder besser, womit du ihm helfen willst?", fragte Dumbledore mit nur ein klein wenig Neugier in seiner Stimme.

Harry schaute ihn an, direkt in die Augen. Er hatte die Frage bereits erwartet und wusste, was er antworten musste. „Frag mich nicht, woher ich das weiß, weil ich es dir nicht sagen werde, aber Voldemort bedroht Snapes Familie. Wenn Snape beschließt uns zu helfen, werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um sicherzustellen, dass seine Familie in Sicherheit ist."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete Dumbledore bloß und atmete einmal tief durch. „In Ordnung. Ich werde dir bei dieser Situation freien Lauf lassen, solange es nicht außer Kontrolle gerät. Severus Snape ist ein äußerst intelligenter Mann und ein mächtiger Zauberer. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich bitten muss, ihn nicht zu unterschätzen."

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Harry ehrlich. „Aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, Snape hat in unserer Zeit die Seiten gewechselt. Niemand außer dir und Snape kennt den Grund dafür, aber wenn ich raten darf, würde ich sagen, dass seine Frau und seine Kinder eine große Rolle bei seiner Entscheidung, ein Spion für den Orden zu werden, gespielt haben."

* * *

Die nächsten paar Tage vergingen ganz schnell. Mit dem Beginn des Unterrichts hatten Harry und seine Freunde nicht mehr viel Zeit um Nachforschung über Dracos Zustand anzustellen. Doch während Harry fast alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, seit er Snapes Rolle in der ganzen Sache erkannt hatte, und selbst Ron zugegeben hatte, dass es sogar noch härter war, als nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen, verbrachte Hermine noch immer jede freie Minute über einem der Bücher. Harry hatte sie sogar mehr als einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihren Büchern schlafend erwischt.

Harry und Ron halfen ihr natürlich noch immer, aber jeden Tag während der Mahlzeiten oder während Lehrerversammlungen schaute Harry zu Snape in der Hoffnung, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Vergeblich. Das einzige, das Snape jemals tat, war etwas, an das Harry schon mehr als gewöhnt war, deshalb trafen ihnen die finsteren Blicke nicht so, wie Snape es gerne wollte. Doch Harry wusste, dass ihnen langsam die Zeit davon lief. Nur Snape wusste noch, wie lange Dracos Zustand so blieb bis es schlimmer wurde, _falls_ es schlimmer wurde.

Natürlich mussten die drei auch Fragen von der Schülerschaft ertragen. Scheinbar waren sie alle um ihren Lehrer für Zaubertränke besorgt, aber das einzige, was Harry und seine Freunde antworten konnten, war das, was Dumbledore ihnen schon am ihren ersten Tag nach den Ferien gesagt hatte – dass Professor Draconis' Zustand ernst aber stabil war.

Bevor sie es wussten, war die erste Woche des Halbjahres vorbei, und dann die zweite und die dritte. Bald war mehr als ein Monat seit Weihnachten vergangen. Inzwischen hatte Hermine angefangen die Bücher, die sie lesen und noch einmal lesen wollte mit sich in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, damit sie mehr Zeit an Dracos Seite verbringen konnte, während sie weiter nachforschte. Als sie bemerkt hatte, wie viel Zeit schon seit Weihnachten vergangen war und wie selten sie ihn länger als nur ein paar Minuten lang besucht hatte, hatte sie sich sofort schuldig gefühlt. Seitdem ging sie nach ihrem Unterricht direkt in den Krankenflügel um ihre Stunden vorzubereiten oder um nach etwas zu suchen, das Draco helfen könnte.

Harry, der auch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen seines Mangels an Besuchen hatte, hatte beschlossen Draco und Hermine mindestens einmal täglich einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Doch jedes Mal danach spürte er, wie die Frustration in ihm stieg. Jedes Mal hatte sich seit seinem letzten Besuch nichts verändert. Draco lag immer noch in seinem Bett im Krankenflügel, seine Haut fast so blass wie die Laken, unbeweglich, noch immer bewusstlos. Und Hermine fing langsam auch an, schlecht auszusehen. Harry und Ron mussten sicherstellen, dass sie etwas aß, aber trotzdem verlor sie an Gewicht. Sie hatte dunkle Augenringe und ihre Augen selbst waren blutunterlaufen. Im Großen und Ganzen sah sie nicht viel besser aus als Draco.

Jeden Tag hatte das Trio die gleiche unveränderte Routine. Sie standen auf, gingen zu ihrem Unterricht, kehrten zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum – oder in Hermines Falls in den Krankenflügel – zurück, bereiteten ihre Stunden vor und suchten nach einer Lösung für Draco. Es war mühsame und zermürbende Arbeit, besonders da es alles umsonst zu sein schien.

Doch all das sollte sich ändern, wie Harry bemerkte, als eines Morgens Anfang März die Tür zu seinem Verteidigungsklassenraum geöffnet wurde und ein Erstklässler aus Gryffindor hineinstolperte, ganz außer Atem. „Professor Potter, Sir!"

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry, als sein Herz anfing, schneller zu schlagen. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Madam… Madam Pomfrey hat mich geschickt… Ich war gerade da, weil ich eine Trickstufe übersehen hatte und gestolpert war… und sie sagte mir, dass… dass Sie zum Krankenflügel kommen sollen… jetzt…"

_Nein!_, dachte Harry, der schon an das Schlimmste dachte. Seine Augen schließend und tief durchatmend sagte er schließlich: „Die Klasse darf gehen. Mr. Haines, bitte bringen Sie Mr. Vaughan zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ist von seinem restlichen Unterricht heute entschuldigt."

Sobald der letzte Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte, ging Harry ebenfalls. Mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabs war die Tür verschlossen und eine Notiz hing daran, die den Schülern mitteilte, dass der Unterricht an dem Tag ausfiel, und dann eilte er auch schon durch die leeren Flure bis er endlich beim Krankenflügel ankam. Harry hielt nicht einmal an um zu Atem zu kommen und warf einfach die Tür auf, bereit sich mit dem zu befassen, was er dort sehen würde.

Doch sobald sein Blick auf Dracos Bett landete, hielt er urplötzlich an, da er seinen Augen nicht traute. Er konnte Draco nur geschockt anstarren, der aufrecht in seinem Bett saß und, obwohl er noch immer blass aussah, in eine Diskussion mit Hermine vertieft war. Sie beide schauten jedoch auf, als sie ihn hörten, und Draco hatte ein ziemlich amüsiertes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Zunge verschluckt, Potter?"

„Du bist wach…," murmelte Harry dümmlich, als er blinzelte. „Wie…?"

„Wir wissen es nicht", erzählte Hermine ihm mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich bin gerade erst ein paar Minuten vor dir hier angekommen und Draco erklärte gerade…"

Genau in diesem Moment sprang die Tür zum Krankenflügel wieder auf. Alle drei drehten sich zur Tür, nur um zu hören, wie Ron ausrief: „Verdammte Scheiße!"

„Genau meine Gedanken, Kumpel", schmunzelte Harry, als Ron zu ihnen kam. „Versteh uns nicht falsch, Draco... Aber wir hätten ehrlich nicht erwartet, dass du so aufwachst."

„Das hat Hermine mir schon erzählt", antwortete Draco. „Ich bin gerade vor einer Stunde erst aufgewacht und habe mich gefragt, was zum Teufel ich im Krankenflügel mache. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als Hermine mir erzählte, dass schon März ist."

„Also… geht es dir gut?", fragte Harry ihn.

„Noch ein bisschen kränklich, aber sonst gut, jaah", antwortete Draco.

„Aber noch immer nicht gut genug, um so viele Besucher auf einmal zu haben", warf Madam Pomfrey, die gerade aus ihrem Büro kam, ein. „In ein paar Minuten ist die einzige Person, die ich hier sehen möchte, Miss Granger."

Ein nachdenkliches Runzeln verzog Harrys Stirn. Könnte es sein, dass Snape Draco in der Nacht irgendwie das Gegengift eingeflößt hat? „Madam Pomfrey, wenn Eirian sich danach fühlt, möchte ich gerne, dass Ron und ich noch etwas länger bleiben. Es gibt viel, über das wir reden müssen."

Die ältere Frau warf Draco einen prüfenden Blick zu, bevor sie schließlich die Nase rümpfte und antwortete: „In Ordnung. Sie haben eine Stunde. Ich bin in den Gewächshäusern, sollte es irgendwelche Probleme geben."

Sobald Madam Pomfrey fort war, fragte Harry schließlich: „Erinnerst du dich daran, was Weihnachten passiert ist?"

Draco antwortete mit einem Kopfschütteln. „An nicht viel, nachdem ich von meinem Spaziergang zurückgekommen bin. Und Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass ich dann angefangen habe, mich merkwürdig zu verhalten. Mehr als zwei Monate… Ich kann es nicht glauben. Wer hat meinen Unterricht übernommen?"

Harry, Ron und Hermine wechselten einen flüchtigen Blick, bevor Hermine schließlich sagte: „Dumbledore hat eine Vertretung in deiner Abwesenheit eingestellt. Es ist… Snape."

„Ich verstehe… Er ist noch immer ein Todesser, oder? Was ist sonst passiert, während ich… unpässlich war?"

Harry, Ron und Hermine verbrachten die nächste Stunde damit, alles zu erklären, was in den vergangenen zwei Monaten passiert war und Harry erklärte auch seine Theorie, dass Snape ihn vergiftet haben könnte. Draco stimmte ihm zu, dass es eine wahrscheinliche Möglichkeit war. Sie sprachen noch nicht lange, als Dumbledore ankam. Er, genau wie der Rest von ihnen, war überrascht zu sehen, dass Draco wohlauf war, und er hatte ein paar Fragen.

Viel zu früh war die Stunde um und obwohl noch viele Fragen offen waren, scheuchte Madam Pomfrey, die ganz pünktlich zurückgekommen war, sie aus dem Krankenflügel. Genauso wie sie gesagt hatte, durfte nur Hermine bleiben. Aber weder Harry noch Ron kehrten zu ihren Pflichten an dem Tag zurück. Stattdessen waren sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, redeten über diese überraschende Wendung und warteten auf die Mittagspause.

In der Großen Halle beobachtete Harry wieder einmal Snape, obwohl er heute nach etwas anderem Ausschau hielt. Er suchte nun nach einem Hinweis, dass der Professor jetzt Harrys Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen wollte. Doch er konnte nichts entdecken. Ein Stirnrunzeln erschien wieder auf seinem Gesicht. Etwas war da nicht in Ordnung. Nach dem Mittagessen fing Harry Snape daher vor einem leeren Klassenraum ab und zeigte ihm an, hineinzugehen.

„Und wieder frage ich Sie, Mr. Potter, was das hier soll?" Snape klang ziemlich ungeduldig.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie es gehört haben, aber Professor Draconis ist heute Morgen aufgewacht. Laut Madam Pomfrey hat sich sein Zustand seit gestern Abend stark verbessert, und ich wollte Ihnen danken. Sie haben ihm offensichtlich das Gegengift gegeben, und ich frage mich jetzt, warum Sie mich nicht bitten, meinen Teil des Angebots zu erfüllen."

Ein höhnisches Lächeln breitete sich auf Snapes Lippen aus und seine dunklen Augen glänzten auf grausame Weise. „Ihre deduktiven Fähigkeiten, Mr. Potter, sind durchaus erstaunlich, und doch zur gleichen Zeit erbärmlich. Ich habe nichts mit der _wundersamen_ Genesung von Mr. Draconis zu tun. Vielleicht", sagte er, als er an einem überraschten Harry vorbeiging, „sollten Sie lernen, dass nicht alles so ist, wie es scheint."

* * *

Harry erzählte seinen Freunden nichts von seinem zweiten Treffen mit Snape und sie fragten ihn auch nicht aus, als er sich wieder einmal in seinen Gedanken verlor und darüber nachdachte, was der Meister der Zaubertränke gesagt hatte. Harry hatte sogar fast vergessen, seine Eltern über diese überraschende Entwicklung zu informieren. Beide waren natürlich glücklich, obwohl James auch etwas misstrauisch war. Er hielt noch immer nicht viel von Snape, egal was Harry ihm von dem Snape aus seiner Zeit erzählt hatte.

Sie besuchten Draco noch einmal am Abend vor dem Abendessen und dann wieder am folgenden Tag nach dem Unterricht. Wie gewöhnlich war Hermine schon da, als Harry und Ron – der das etwas widerwillig tat – an dem Abend ankamen, und sie und Draco lachten über etwas. Es war irgendwie merkwürdig für Harry Draco mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen – etwas, das scheinbar nur vorkam, wenn er mit Hermine alleine war, denn sobald er bemerkte, dass sie da waren, wurde das Lächeln durch sein typisches Grinsen ersetzt.

„Ihr kommt genau zur richtigen Zeit", sagte Draco zu ihnen. „Hermine wollte mir gerade endlich erzählen, warum ich in unseren Wetten um den Quidditch Pokal immer so viel Geld verliere."

Hermine, die auch schon viel besser aussah als noch vor zwei Tagen, schüttelte mit einem sanften Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht den Kopf. „Ehrlich, Draco… Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor in unserer Zeit werde, ohne die Ergebnisse der Quidditch Spiele der letzten fünfzig Jahre zu wissen?"

„Ich werd verrückt!", keuchte Ron verblüfft.

„Zum ersten Mal stimme ich dir zu, Weasley", grinste Draco. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine Gryffindor schummeln würde wie eine—"

Was immer Draco sagen wollte, erfuhren sie nie, weil er seinen Satz nicht beenden konnte, als plötzlich ein gequälter Blick über sein Gesicht huschte und nur eine Sekunde später ein schrecklicher Schrei aus seiner Kehle hervorbrach. Er warf sich zurück auf seine Matratze, wild um sich schlagend, als hätte er einen Anfall. Hermine sprang mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zurück, als Dracos Rücken sich wölbte und ein weiterer schmerzerfüllter Schrei seine Lippen verließ.

Madam Pomfrey war sofort an ihrer Seite und schubste barsch eine geschockte Hermine hinter sich, um sich ihren Patienten genau anschauen zu können. Sie webte mit ihrem Zauberstab ein kompliziertes Muster über ihn, und bald erschienen Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, schaffen Sie Miss Granger hier raus. Ich brauche Platz um an meinem Patienten zu arbeiten. Ich werde sie über das Floh-Netzwerk benachrichtigen, wenn ich mehr weiß."

Harry schaute zu Hermine und sah die stillen Tränen, die an ihren Wangen herunterliefen. Er und Ron nickten sich bloß zu, bevor der Rotschopf auf sie zuging und sanft einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte, um sie fortzuführen. Hermine widersetzte sich zuerst, aber nach ein paar sanften und dringlichen Worten von Ron sah Harry, wie sie schließlich nickte. Zusammen verließen sie den Krankenflügel.

Die Warterei in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum war unerträglich lang. Hermine saß bloß in ihrem Sessel mit einem ungeöffneten Buch vor sich. Ihre Knie waren zu ihrem Kinn hochgezogen, als sie erwartungsvoll ins Feuer starrte. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Das brauchten sie nicht, denn es gab nichts zu sagen.

Endlich erschien Madam Pomfreys Kopf im Feuer. Ihr Gesicht war errötet und sie sah so aus, als wäre sie in Eile. „Es ist schlimm", erzählte sie ihnen. „Wenn wir heute Nacht kein Gegengift finden, glaube ich nicht, dass er überlebt." Und dann war sie schon wieder fort.

Ein Schluchzer brach aus Hermine hervor, aber es fielen keine Tränen. Stattdessen stand sie einfach auf, setzte sich an den Tisch und öffnete ein Buch. Obwohl sie wussten, dass es wahrscheinlich hoffnungslos war, taten Harry und Ron es ihr gleich. _Es ist nicht alles so, wie es scheint._ Diese Worte verfolgten Harry. Er war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass Snape das gemeint hatte. Draco hatte sich nicht von dem Gift erholt, nein, es war nur der normale Verlauf – erst gibt es dem Opfer einen oder zwei Tage Pause bevor es sein Leben beendete.

Es war schon ganz dunkel draußen und schon bald nachdem er auf die winzigen Buchstaben im Buch vor sich gestarrt hatte, fühlte Harry schleichende Kopfschmerzen kommen. Er rieb seine Stirn und schloss seine Augen, sich kaum bewusst, dass das Geräusch von umgeblätterten Seiten oder dem leisen Schnupfen in den Hintergrund gerieten. Bis er sich plötzlich in einem ganz anderen Zimmer wiederfand.

_Es war ein dunkler und feuchter Raum, mit nur einem Fenster in der Wand. Das einzige Licht kam von einem Kronleuchter an der Decke, doch dieses Licht war nicht genug um die Dunkelheit, die in den Ecken lungerte, zu vertreiben. Neben einem wackeligen Bett an einer Wand, einem hölzernen Tisch vor dem Fenster und einem dunkelgrünen Teppich auf dem Fußboden war das Zimmer leer. Es gab keine Wandteppiche oder Gemälde an den Steinmauern. Keiner würde freiwillig in diesem Zimmer leben und trotzdem war es nicht unbewohnt._

_Vor ihm kauerte eine blonde Frau, die zwei kleinere Bündel fest an ihre Brust drückte. Sie zitterte, aber als sie aufschaute, tat sie das mit aufsässig funkelnden blauen Augen. Harry erkannte sie sofort, obwohl ihr aschblondes Haar total verknotet und ihr Gesicht mit Schmutz und Tränen verdreckt war. Es war Clara, Snapes Frau._

_„Mum…," flüsterte eine leise Stimme und Harry lachte. Eines der kleinen heftig zitternden Bündel presste sich so stark gegen die Frau, als wollte es verschwinden._

_„Shh, Jocy… Es wird alles gut… Daddy wird kommen und uns retten…"_

_„Wirklich rührend, liebe Clara", zischte Harry und hob seine Hand, in dessen blassen langen Fingern er seinen Zauberstab hielt. „Aber haben deine Eltern dir nicht beigebracht, dass man nicht lügt? Severus wird euch nicht retten. Er hat euch verraten."_

_„Nein!", schrie sie erbittert. „Severus würde mich nie verraten! Er liebt mich!"_

_Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem amüsierten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Solche Treue… Es ist eine Schande, wirklich… Weißt du nicht, dass dieses erbärmliche Gefühl, dass du _Liebe_ nennst, dir nur Schmerz bringen wird? Crucio!"_

_Die Frau schrie und im gleichen Moment konnte man ein weiteres Heulen hören, das vom zweiten Bündel kam. Es war das Baby, nur ein paar Monate alt. Das Mädchen in Claras anderem Arm wimmerte und rief leise nach ihrem Vater._

_Harry senkte seinen Zauberstab, um der Familie eine kurze Pause zu gönnen, bevor er einen weiteren Cruciatus aussprach, und die Schreie der Frau und das Weinen der Kinder genoss. Er lachte._

„Harry, Kumpel! Wach auf!"

Harrys Kopf zuckte hoch, der Schmerz in seiner Narbe fast unerträglich. Er sprang von dem Stuhl auf, stolperte ein paar Schritte und griff blind nach etwas, um sich zu stützen. Als seine Hand endlich die Rückenlehne des nächsten Sessels ergriff, versuchte Harry tief durchzuatmen, indem er seine Augen geschlossen hielt und sich auf sein Okklumentik Schild konzentrierte. Bald klang das Pochen hinter seiner Stirn ab und er öffnete seine Augen wieder und wandte sich seinen Freunden mit einem zitternden und hoffentlich versichernden Lächeln zu.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Ron besorgt.

„Geht schon", keuchte Harry. Ja, es ging ihm gut, aber jemand anderem nicht. Während er hier in seinem gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum saß, wurden Clara und ihre Kinder gefoltert. Er musste etwas unternehmen! Er konnte sich nicht einfach zurücklehnen und nichts tun! Snapes Familie würde sterben! Ja, Harry war sich sicher, dass Voldemort sie umbringen würde. Er hatte das Zimmer unmittelbar vor seinem inneren Auge, er konnte sich alles vorstellen, was er brauchte um…

Noch während er herumwirbelte, winkte er mit seiner Hand und öffnete damit die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Eine Sekunde später flog sein Donnerblitz in seine ausgestreckte Hand und er wandte sich seinen Freunden zu.

„Harry?", flüsterte Ron.

„Ron, Hermine, bitte hört gut zu und stellt keine Fragen. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit", sagte Harry aufs Dringlichste zu ihnen. „Ron, geh zu Dumbledore. Sag ihm, dass er zum Krankenflügel kommen soll und den Schutzzauber drumherum um 20, nein, 30 Prozent senken soll. Hermine, du holst Snape. Kommt auch zum Krankenflügel. Ich treffe euch dort."

„Harry! Was hast du vor?", fragte Hermine schrill.

Er warf seinen Freunden ein schiefes Grinsen zu. „Meinem Menschenrettungsding nachgeben."

Mit einem weiteren Handwink brach das große Fenster in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum auf und Harry stieg auf seinen Besen.

„Beeilt euch!", sagte er zu seinen Freunden, bevor er sich vom Boden abstieß und aus dem Fenster jagte.


	29. Antworten

**A/N: Tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, vor allem, weil ich das Original schon so lange fertig habe, aber erst einmal hatte ich dann keine Zeit, mich der Übersetzung zu widmen, dann hatte ich das meiner Betaleserin geschickt, sie hatte dann zuerst keine Zeit, dann war ihr Laptop im Arsch und dann hatte sie es einfach verschwitzt… Aber jetzt ist das neue Kapitel auch endlich für euch da!**

**Ich bedanke mich noch mal gaaaaaanz doll für eure Reviews und hoffe wirklich, dass dieses Kapitel zumindest etwas von der langen Wartezeit wieder gutmachen kann…**

**

* * *

Kapitel 29: Antworten**

Harry lag flach auf seinem Besen, als er über das dunkle Gelände von Hogwarts mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit jagte und den Besen an seine Grenzen trieb. Am Ende brauchte er nur etwa eine Minute bis er die Tore erreichte und durch die Schutzzauber brach. Sofort als er spürte, wie die schimmernde Magie der Schutzzauber ihn durchdrang, drückte er seinen Besen in einen steilen Tiefflug und sprang in dem Moment vom Donnerblitz, in dem er nahe genug am Boden war. Er fing seinen Sturz ab, indem er sich im Gras abrollte, und sah, wie sein Besen in einem Busch verschwand. Aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was damit geschehen sein könnte. Harry sprang schnell wieder auf die Beine, stellte sich den Raum aus seiner Vision in seinen Gedanken vor und drehte sich auf der Stelle.

Harry hatte das Apparieren noch nie gemocht, dieses Gefühl durch einen Gummischlauch gezwängt zu werden, aber manchmal war es einfach notwendig - wie in diesem Augenblick. In dem Moment, da sich seine Umgebung von der Landschaft um Hogwarts herum zu dem steinwandigen Raum aus seiner Vision verwandelt hatte, hatte er gerade genug Zeit, mit der Hand zu winken, um einen hölzernen Stuhl in den Weg eines roten Lichtstrahls fliegen zu lassen.

Clara und das Mädchen in ihrem Armen schrien, als überall zersplittertes Holz flog, aber Harry zögerte nicht, vor sie zu treten, mit erhobenem Zauberstab und mit einem gesenkten Blick auf Voldemort. Die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords richteten sich auf ihn mit einer Ruhe, die fast entnervend war. Er war offenbar von dem unerwarteten Auftauchen des jungen Mannes überrascht, denn das leichte Stirnrunzeln deutete an, dass er wütend war, gestört worden zu sein. Dennoch ließ er es nicht an sich heran.

Harry musste ihm wirklich zu seinem Poker-Face beglückwünschen, aber er wusste, dass sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck nicht viel anders war, als er Voldemort ruhig betrachtete, seinen ganzer Körper angespannt und bereit, jeden Zauber auszuführen, den er brauchen könnte. „Hallo Tom", begrüßte er ihn, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem überlegenen Grinsen. „Ich habe darauf _gebrannt_, dich zu treffen."

„Sie sind dieser Potter-Junge", stellte Voldemort fest, seine roten Augen betrachteten ihn neugierig als das zischende Geräusch über seine Lippen kam. Parsel.

Das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht weitete sich ein wenig. Voldemort hatte also seine Nachricht von Halloween bekommen. Anstatt mit dem gleichen Zischen zu antworten, entgegnete Harry jedoch in normalem Englisch: „Nun, wenn deine Definition eines 21-jährigen _Junge_ ist, dann bin ich es, ja. Nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Tom."

Voldemort fletschte die Zähne, als er diesen Namen hörte - den Namen seines Vaters - und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Ich werde nicht einmal fragen, wie Sie diesen Ort gefunden haben, da es so aussieht, als wären Sie immer für eine Überraschung gut, wie ich gehört habe. Jedoch sollten Sie sich eines bewusst machen, Mr. Potter – hier her zu kommen war töricht, denn Sie werden diesen Ort nicht mehr lebend verlassen."

„Wirklich?", entgegnete Harry, der nicht einmal den Augenkontakt zum anderen Zauberer unterbrach, sein Zauberstab noch immer bereit. Er spürte einen leichten Druck auf seinem Okklumentikschild, welcher sich schnell verzog, als er bemerkte, dass es unmöglich war, hindurch zu brechen. Harry versuchte herauszufinden, was er jetzt tun sollte, denn als er von der Vision aufgewacht war, mit dem Wissen, dass er sie retten musste, war das _wie_ nicht seine höchste Priorität gewesen, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss—

Das war seine Chance! Lord Voldemort war direkt vor ihm und hatte keine Ahnung, zu was er, Harry Potter, fähig war – zu was er bestimmt war! Er konnte den Überraschungsmoment benutzen, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und den Dunklen Lord ein für alle mal zu besiegen. _Das_ war seine Chance, die Zukunft von den Leuten aus dieser Zeit zu ändern.

Seine rechte Hand war total angespannt, seine Gedanken ein absolutes Durcheinander. Alle möglichen Zauber gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Harry hatte während seiner Nachforschungen und seines Trainings in all den Jahren entdeckt, dass es viel mehr tödliche Flüche gab als nur den Todesfluch. Und es fiel ihm schwer, einen auszuwählen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte, dass Voldemort das gleiche grüne Licht sah, mit dem er so viele Leute getötet hatte; ein anderer Teil von ihm wollte, dass Voldemort litt, bevor er starb. Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten. Er konnte jeden einzelnen dieser Flüche ausführen, aber tief im Inneren wusste Harry auch, dass er ebenfalls den Unverzeihlichen aussprechen konnte…

Plötzlich holte ihn ein leises Wimmern hinter ihm aus seinen Gedanken. Seine Haltung leicht verändernd, sah er aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus, wie sich das kleine Mädchen an ihre Mutter klammerte und Clara ihn mit einer Mischung aus Hoffnung und Furcht in ihren Augen anstarrte. Sofort erinnerte ihn das an den Grund, warum her überhaupt hier her gekommen war… Zähneknirschend konzentrierte er sich wieder ganz auf seinen Gegner. Wenn er jetzt einen Kampf mit Voldemort anzettelte, könnten Clara und ihre Kinder ins Kreuzfeuer geraten… _Verdammt!_

„Was ist los, Mr. Potter? Haben Sie ihren Fehler endlich eingesehen?" Voldemort schmunzelte mit einem verdorbenen Lächeln. Wenn Harry in diesem Moment nicht Okklumentik gebrauchen würde, war er sich sicher, dass er Voldemorts Triumph fühlen würde.

Doch Harry lächelte ihn bloß mit Bedauern an. „Genau genommen, nein… Ich habe nur gerade festgestellt, dass ich unser Treffen vorzeitig verlassen muss. Aber keine Angst, wir werden uns wiedersehen. _Expelliarmus!_"

Anscheinend hatte Voldemort nicht erwartet, dass Harry die Offensive ergreifen würde, besonders nicht mit diesem Zauber. Er verlor beinahe seinen Zauberstab, doch während er darum kämpfte, ihn nicht loszulassen, war Harry schon zu der jungen Frau und den beiden Kindern herumgewirbelt. So schnell und sanft wie möglich, nahm er das Kind in seine Arme und zog Clara, die noch immer das Baby fest an ihre Brust drückte, auf ihre Füße.

„Halten Sie sich fest", sagte er zu ihr.

Doch gerade, als er Disapparieren wollte, musste er seinen Plan ändern. Mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs ließ er den Tisch vor sich springen, um die volle Wucht des grünen Lichts zu ertragen – des Todesfluchs. Er explodierte in tausende kleiner Splitter, welche über ihm, Clara und den Kindern nieder regneten. Um die anderen vor den Splittern zu schützen, wandte er seinen Rücken zu Voldemort, doch er bewegte sich auch schon wieder, bereit einem weiteren Fluch auszuweichen, der in ihre Richtung fliegen könnte. Er sprang zur Seite, wobei er Snapes Familie mit sich zog, vorsichtig, um die Kinder nicht zu verletzen.

Leise fluchend zuckte Harry zusammen, als sich ein größerer Splitter in seine rechte Schulter bohrte. Er wirbelte schnell herum und den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter ignorierend, schlitzte er mit seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft. Voldemort blockte den violetten Lichtstrahl und feuerte sofort einen weiteren Fluch auf Harry ab, der sich zu Boden fallen ließ, um dem roten Strahl auszuweichen. Harry errichtete zauberstabslos einen Schildzauber direkt vor sich und Snapes Familie, während er schnell wieder auf die Beine kam und seinen Zauberstab wieder hob. Seine Hand zitterte ein wenig.

„Du wirst uns nicht aufhalten", sagte Harry so gelassen wie möglich. Seine Schulter tat höllisch weh, der Schmerz breitete sich schon bis zu seinen Fingerspitzen aus und er konnte schon etwas Feuchtes und Warmes an seinem Arm herunterlaufen fühlen. Blut. Er wusste, dass sie schnell verschwinden mussten, oder sie würden diesen Ort niemals verlassen. Aber er brauchte einen Plan und um einen Plan zu formulieren, musste Voldemort weiter reden. Glücklicherweise, dachte Harry, als er ein trockenes Grinsen unterdrückte, war das eine von Voldemorts großen Schwächen. Er mochte sich wirklich gerne reden hören.

Voldemort lachte, ein kaltes, grausames Geräusch, das Harry noch immer Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er würde sich niemals daran gewöhnen. „Mr. Potter", höhnte Voldemort und schüttelte seinen Kopf spottend. "Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass es töricht war, hier her zu kommen? Erkennen Sie jetzt Ihren Fehler? Ich _werde_ die liebe Clara und ihre Kinder töten und Sie hätten Glück, wenn ich Sie auch einfach umbringe… Ich bin mir sicher, dass einige meiner treuen Diener Sie wirklich gerne persönlich kennen lernen würden. Jedoch fühle ich mich im Moment etwas gnädig, Mr. Potter, gnädig, Ihnen einen Ausweg anzubieten. Den einzigen Ausweg."

„Der da wäre?", schnauzte Harry, der seine Umgebung aus seinen Augenwinkeln betrachtete, als er sich plötzlich an etwas aus seiner Vision erinnerte. Das war ihre Chance!

„Sie sind ein mächtiger Zauberer, Mr. Potter. Verbeugen Sie sich vor mir und werden sie zu Einem der Meinen… Empfangen Sie mein Mal und stehen sie in meinen Reihen, wenn ich den Untergang der Zauberwelt, so wie Sie sie kennen, hervorbringe. Ich könnte sogar darüber nachdenken, Ihre Freunde zu verschonen…"

„Niemals!", schrie Harry. Im gleichen Moment schoss ein orangefarbenes Licht aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, das den Dunklen Lord überrumpelte. Ein schnelles Grinsen erschien auf Harrys Gesicht, als Lord Voldemort von fliegendem Popel angegriffen wurde, aber er nutzte diesen Moment, um mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Decke zu zielen, wo der Kronleuchter hing. „_Reducto!"_ rief er und der mächtige Zauber ließ nicht nur den Kronleuchter auf Voldemort niederstürzen, sondern auch einen großen Teil der Decke. Harry verschwendete keine Zeit um sein Werk zu betrachten, sondern drehte sich schnell wieder um, ergriff das kleine Mädchen und Clara mit dem Baby und drehte sich auf der Stelle. Sie verschwanden mit einem lauten _KNALL_.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, nachdem sie verschwunden waren, traf ein grüner Lichtstrahl auf dem Boden auf, wo sie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gestanden hatten, und ein Aufschrei reiner Wut hallte durch den Raum.

-

Niemals zuvor in seinem Leben war Harry mit so vielen Leuten auf einmal appariert. Das Gefühl durch einen Gummischlauch gezwängt zu werden war sogar noch erstickender und als er den Widerstand der Schutzzauber traf, dachte Harry fast, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden. Und sie hätten es auch nicht geschafft, wenn sie nicht so weit gesenkt worden wären, wie Harry gebeten hatte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ließ Harry seine Magie losbrechen und presste vorwärts. Mit dem lautesten _KNALL_, den er je gehört hatte, wenn jemand apparierte, landeten sie auf dem Boden des Krankenflügels und fielen dort sofort auf die Knie. Harry musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, und stand langsam auf, wobei Clara und Jocelyn sich noch immer an ihm festklammerten.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Harry!"

Rons erschrockener Ausruf ließ seinen Kopf herumwirbeln, wo drei Augenpaare auf ihnen ruhten. Ron, Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey schauten sie mit erschrockenen Gesichtsausdrücken an, offenbar durch das unglaublich laute Geräusch des Apparierens alarmiert. Harry konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie sie aussahen. Erschöpft, schmutzig und vielleicht sogar blutig.

„Hi Leute", begrüßte er sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich bin zu Hause."

Doch bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgeworfen und ein rasender Severus Snape trat mit großen Schritten herein, gefolgt von einer erschöpft aussehenden Hermine. Er schien sie nicht zu bemerkten, denn er ging direkt auf Albus Dumbledore zu. „Schulleiter, was--?"

„Severus?", fragte eine leise, zitternde Stimme. Harry ließ Clara los, als sie einen unsicheren Schritt nach vorne trat. Im gleichen Moment drehte Snape sich um und erblickte sie endlich. Seine Augen weiteten sich in offensichtlichem Unglauben. „Oh Severus!" Ein Schluchzer entkam ihren Lippen, als sie die Entfernung zwischen sich und Snape schnell hinter sich brachte und in seine Arme fiel.

„Clara?" Snape schaute an ihr und dem überraschend ruhigem Baby in ihren Armen herunter, und dann zu Harry, fassungslos.

Als sie die Stimme ihres Vaters hörte, drehte das kleine Mädchen, das ihr Gesicht in Harrys Hemd begraben hatte, sich um. „Daddy!" schrie sie, als Harry sie auf den Boden setzte und rannte auf Snape zu.

„Jocy", hauchte er, als er sich mit seiner Frau hinkniete, um das Mädchen zu umarmen. „Wie…"

Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Harry beim Anblick von Severus Snape, der absolut sprachlos war - womöglich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben - gelacht. Stattdessen sagte Harry mit einem betonten Blick, „Ich habe sie vor Voldemort gerettet. Jetzt sind Sie dran."

Ihre Augen trafen sich einen Moment lang, als ob sie ohne Worte miteinander kommunizierten. Schließlich nickte Snape bloß und stand auf nachdem er sanft den festen Griff von seiner Familie gelöst hatte. „Madam Pomfrey, würden Sie bitte…" Er half seiner Frau ebenfalls auf und führte sie zu der Schulkrankenschwester herüber. Aber Madam Pomfrey schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, was sie tun sollte, da sie auch besorgte Blicke in Harrys Richtung warf.

„Es geht mir gut, Madam Pomfrey", sagte Harry, der nach Strich und Faden log. „Sie sollten sich wirklich um Professor Snapes Familie kümmern. Es geht ihnen viel schlechter als mir. Ich glaube, dass zumindest Mrs. Snape in den vergangenen Wochen unter mehreren Cruciatus Flüchen leiden musste."

Nach einem langen, bohrenden Blick half Madam Pomfrey Clara dabei, sich auf eines der Betten hinzusetzen, mit Jocelyn direkt neben ihr. Dumbledore warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, bevor er sich zu der gerade wieder vereinigten Familie und Madam Pomfrey gesellte. Harry konnte nur wenig von dem leisen Gespräch zwischen der Krankenschwester und Clara hören, welches stockte, als Madam Pomfrey ihren Zauberstab über das Baby in Claras Armen hielt. Ein erleichterter Schluchzer hallte durch den Krankenflügel und Harry sah, dass etwas Anspannung Snapes Schultern verließ, als Madam Pomfrey ihnen mitteilte, dass der kleine Junge unverletzt war und wie durch ein Wunder die gesamte Qual der letzten Stunde verschlafen hatte.

Snape schien nur auf diese Mitteilung gewartet zu haben, denn er warf Harry nur noch einen weiteren Blick zu und nickte noch einmal, bevor er zur anderen Seite des Krankenflügels ging, wo Draco in einem Bett lag, todstill. Sein Gesicht blasser als jemals zuvor. Harrys Herz setzte beinahe einen Schlag aus und er bemerkte fast nicht, wie Ron und Hermine neben ihm zum Stehen kamen, als er dachte, dass er vielleicht zu spät gewesen war. Dass Draco schon tot war. Doch dann bemerkte er den grünen Lichtball, der über dem stillen Körper schwebte und pulsierte, wenn auch ungleichmäßig und schwach, und seufzte. Er war nicht zu spät.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine besorgt und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Was ist passiert?" Anscheinen war sie von der momentanen Situation zu abgelenkt, um an ihren Partner zu denken.

„Jaah", stimmte Ron zu. „Geht es dir gut?" Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, seine verletzte Schulter, und Harry zuckte zusammen, als er seine Zähne wieder zusammenbiss, weil eine neue Schmerzwelle durch seine rechte Schulter und seinen ganzen Arm herunter strömte. Schwarze Punkte erschienen vor seinen Augen, als sich der Schmerz mit der Erschöpfung seines Körpers vermischte. Durch Schutzzauber zu apparieren machte wirklich nicht so viel Spaß, selbst wenn sie gesenkt waren. Erschrocken zog Ron seine Hand weg und schaute sie mit weiten Augen an. „Verdammt, Kumpel. Dir geht es _nicht_ gut. Du blutest!"

„Ist schon okay", zischte Harry, der noch immer versuchte, die schwarzen Punkte loszuwerden. „Nur noch ein bisschen länger…", murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemand anderem, als sein Blick wieder auf Snape ruhte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte eine Ampulle aus einer der vielen Taschen seines Umhangs gezogen und goss jetzt die blutrote Flüssigkeit in Dracos Mund.

Endlich bemerkten auch Ron und Hermine, wen Harry anstarrte, dem erschrockenen Laut, der Hermines Lippen entkam, nach zu urteilen. Sie trat einen eiligen Schritt vorwärts, aber Harry ergriff sanft ihren Arm und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als sie ihn anschaute. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus, sah er, wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss, aber sie unternahm keinen weiteren Versuch, zu Draco zu rennen. Und bald, nur etwa eine halbe Minute später, begann das grüne Licht regelmäßiger und stärker zu schlagen und Snape trat mit einem zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck zurück, als er Harry wieder anschaute und nickte.

Da sie sein Nicken als Zeichen nahm, dass sie jetzt gehen konnte, riss Hermine ihre Hand aus Harrys schwachem Griff und eilte an Dracos Seite. Sie ergriff seine sonderlich steife Hand und es verbreitete sich sofort ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Sogar Harry konnte es aus der Entfernung sehen – etwas Farbe war in Dracos blasses Gesicht zurückgekehrt. Es sah so aus, als ob alles in Ordnung kommen würde.

Plötzlich, jetzt, da er sich endlich entspannen konnte und der Rest des Adrenalins, das ihn bis jetzt aufrecht gehalten hatte, aufgezehrt war, wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz. Er hörte nur noch Ron seinen Namen rufen, bevor er nichts mehr wusste.

* * *

Harrys Kopf pochte schmerzhaft und er war so müde. Das waren die ersten Gedanken, die Harry durch den Kopf schossen, als er langsam seine Augen öffnete. Doch, sobald er sie geöffnet hatte, begrüßte ihn grelles Licht und er schloss sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen wieder. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf wurde stärker, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, und Harry wollte nichts mehr, als wieder in dieses herrliche Nichts zu versinken.

„Potter?"

Harry hörte wie sein Name geflüstert wurde und langsam, vorsichtig, öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Das Licht tat immer noch weh und ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, winkte Harry mit seiner erschöpften Hand, woraufhin sich die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern des Krankenflügels von selbst schlossen. Er seufzte fast vor Erleichterung. Das war viel besser. Als er seinen Kopf in die Richtung drehte, von wo er die Stimme gehört hatte, sah er Draco Malfoy im Bett neben sich. In dem schwachen Licht konnte Harry sehen, dass Draco noch immer blasser als sonst war, aber er war wach und fühlte sich offenbar viel besser als zuvor.

„Draco?", krächzte her; seine Kehle tat fast genauso weh wie sein Kopf. Er schluckte, bei dem Versuch etwas Flüssigkeit in seine Kehle zu bekommen.

„Sei leise", sagte Draco, als er zu dem Platz zwischen den Betten nickte.

Erst jetzt sah Harry Hermine, die auf einem Stuhl zusammengerollt war, fest am Schlafen. Als er seinen Kopf etwas zu der anderen Seite drehte, konnte er in der Dunkelheit den Schatten seines großen und schlaksigen besten Freundes erkennen. Er schlief ebenfalls auf seinem Stuhl und es sah wirklich unbequem aus. Ein kleines Grinsen erschien auf Harrys Gesicht, als er Draco wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit widmete. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Nicht tot", antwortete Draco mit einem schwachen Grinsen. „Und das ist ein großer Fortschritt, oder?"

Harry erwiderte das Grinsen. „Da stimme ich dir zu." In dem Versuch, es sich ein bisschen bequemer zu machen, versuchte er sich auf seine Seite zu legen, aber seine noch immer wunde Schulter erinnerte ihn daran, dass er es besser nicht tun sollte. Zusammenzuckend gab er auf und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. „Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Nicht einmal einen ganzen Tag. Es ist jetzt spät am Nachmittag. Ich bin heute Morgen aufgewacht und Hermine hat mir erzählt, was du getan hast, nachdem mich Madam Pomfrey aus ihrer Ganzkörperklammer befreit hatte", erzählte Draco ihm. „Kannst nicht mal einen Tag überleben, ohne den Helden zu spielen, was, Potter?"

„Klappe, Draco", grummelte Harry, aber er war froh, dass Draco sich schon wieder sehr wie sein altes Ich verhielt. Seine Augen wanderten durch den dunklen Krankenflügel und in diesem Moment bemerkte er noch etwas anderes. „Wo sind Clara und ihre Kinder?"

„Madam Pomfrey hat sie heute Morgen entlassen, obwohl sie da einen ziemlichen Aufstand gemacht hat. Aber Snape war wirklich hartnäckig, dass seine Frau und Kinder sich in seinen Zimmern wohler fühlen könnten." Harry hatte erwartet, dass Draco antwortete, aber stattdessen war es Rons Stimme, die ihm dies berichtete. Sein bester Freund ging um das Bett herum, sodass er nun zwischen Harry und Draco stand und streckte seinen Rücken. „Aber nun erzähl mir, Kumpel, woher wusstest du, dass Snape eine Familie hat, und _woher zum Teufel_ wusstest du, dass sie in Gefahr war?"

„Das würde mich auch interessieren", sagte Hermine, die inzwischen auch von dem Lärm aufgeweckt worden war, verschlafen mit einem etwas missbilligenden Ton in ihrer Stimme. „Ich meine, es wäre einfach herauszufinden, dass er eine Familie hat, wenn man weiß, wo man suchen muss, aber ich habe darüber nachgedacht, woher du hättest wissen können, dass sie in Gefahr waren, und ich bin nur zu einem Schluss gekommen."

Harry wagte es nicht, Hermine anzuschauen. Er wusste, dass er mit seinem Verhalten am vergangenen Abend sein Geheimnis verraten hatte und dass er die Konsequenzen jetzt tragen musste, hauptsächlich die Enttäuschung und Wut seiner Freunde. Aber verglichen mit dem anderen Geheimnis, dass er noch vor ihnen hatte, war das nichts.

„Harry, wann genau hat sich die Verbindung zwischen dir und Voldemort wieder aufgebaut?"

Er schaute zu Hermine auf, froh, dass er den höchstwahrscheinlich enttäuschten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, und seufzte. „Ein paar Stunden, nachdem wir in dieser Zeit angekommen waren. Und ich hatte die erste Vision, bevor wir in die Winkelgasse gegangen sind."

„Du hast uns die ganze Zeit angelogen?", fragte Ron, der ungläubig seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Das ist mehr als ein halbes Jahr!"

Hermine kniete sich neben Harrys Bett hin und schaute ihn eindringlich an. „Harry, weißt du, wie gefährlich das war? Wenn Voldemort—"

„Nein", unterbrach Harry sie bestimmt. „Kein ‚wenn Voldemort'. Ich habe so Informationen gesammelt, Hermine. Wertvolle Informationen. Und wenn ich Okklumentik benutzt hätte, wäre Snapes Familie jetzt tot!"

„Aber, Harry, verstehst du nicht?", schrie Hermine gellend. „Voldemort weiß noch nicht, wer wir sind und wir wollen, dass es so bleibt! Er hätte es durch eure Verbindung herausfinden können!"

„Er weiß es nicht", sagte Harry zu ihr, als er spürte, wie langsam die Wut in ihm aufstieg. Eigentlich wusste er, wie Hermine darauf reagieren würde, und er hatte es ihnen deshalb nicht erzählt, aber er hätte Snapes Familie nicht einfach sterben lassen können! Nicht, wenn er sie hätte retten können. „Er weiß nichts über die Verbindung und ich glaube sowieso, dass die Verbindung nur einseitig ist. Er weiß es nicht…" Er ergriff seinen Kopf, als er merkte, dass die Kopfschmerzen mit voller Kraft zurückkamen. Es war ein Wunder, dass Madam Pomfrey noch nicht aus ihrem Büro gekommen war, bei dieser Unruhe. „Bitte, Hermine, ich kann das jetzt nicht…"

Hermine stieß einen langen und tiefen Seufzer aus, der Harry sagte, dass sie mit ihm noch nicht fertig war, aber er konnte sie schließlich nicken sehen. „Hier", sagte sie, und nahm eine Ampulle vom Nachttisch. „Das ist ein schmerzstillender Zaubertrank, gemischt mit etwas Traumlosen Schlaf. Madam Pomfrey wies mich an, dir das zu geben, solltest du aufwachen und Schmerzen haben. Sie sagte, dass du viel Ruhe brauchst. Deine magische Energie ist stark geschwächt und es dauert ein paar Tage, bis du wieder dein altes Selbst bist, magisch gesehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich noch immer nicht, wie du das gemacht hast, obwohl ich dir jetzt schon sagen kann, dass das, was du getan hast, absolut unverantwortlich war. Aber du kannst es mir immer noch später erzählen. Jetzt trink das."

Hermine drückte die Ampulle an Harrys Lippen und er trank den Inhalt, wenn auch etwas widerwillig. Obwohl er müde war, hatte er noch immer einige Fragen. Doch ein paar Sekunden später fühlte er schon, wie der Schmerz nachließ und seine Augenlider schwerer wurden. Aber direkt bevor er wieder im Nichts versank, konnte er einen schmunzelnden Ron in seine Ohren flüstern hören: „Du hast besser ein paar Antworten parat, wenn du aufwachst, Kumpel. Denn Hermine besteht immer noch darauf, dass es unmöglich ist, in Hogwarts rein und raus zu apparieren."

* * *

Als Harry das nächste Mal aufwachte, waren Ron und Hermine nicht mehr da und Draco schlief. Er bemerkte erleichtert, dass seine Kopfschmerzen weniger geworden waren und jetzt nur noch erträglich pochten und er musste nicht einmal blinzeln, als er in die Morgensonne schaute, die in den Krankenflügel schien. Sich langsam aufsetzend, drehte Harry seine Schulter. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er merkte, dass sie überhaupt nicht mehr wehtat. Nun musste er nur noch Madam Pomfrey davon überzeugen, ihn gehen zu lassen.

Eine Aufgabe, die sich wahrscheinlich als schwieriger erwies, als viele erwarteten, denn sobald Harry seine Beine über die Bettkante geschwungen hatte, bereit aufzustehen, stürmte Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro und scheuchte ihn wieder ins Bett.

„Professor Potter!" sagte sie streng. „Zurück ins Bett, aber sofort! Und sie werden dort die nächsten paar Tage bleiben."

„Madam Pomfrey, es geht mir gut", sagte Harry, obwohl seine Proteste auf taube Ohren stießen.

Die Schulkrankenschwester fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab über ihm herum, die ganze Zeit etwas murmelnd, bis sie schließlich nickte. Anscheinend verlief seine Genesung zu ihrer Zufriedenheit. „Haben Sie neben den leichten Kopfschmerzen noch weitere Beschwerden?"

„Nein, Madam Pomfrey", antwortete er gehorsam, und schaute die ältere Frau mit weiten, unschuldigen Augen an, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nachgeben und ihn gehen lassen würde.

Ihre Stirn runzelte sich bei dem Blick, den Harry ihr zuwarf, und er hätte schwören können, dass er ein leichtes Ziehen an ihren Lippen sehen konnte, bevor sie ihren Blick gefährlich senkte. „Obwohl Sie sich besser fühlen, brauchen sie noch immer viel Ruhe, Professor. Ich werde sie frühestens in zwei Tagen aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Aber da sie sich besser fühlen, werde ich dem Schulleiter, Professor Snape und ihren Freunden erlauben, sie heute Nachmittag zu besuchen, da sie mir bereits erzählt haben, dass sie viele Fragen haben, die sie beantworten sollen."

Dieses Mal stöhnte Harry und fiel zurück ins Kissen. „Können Sie ihnen nicht einfach sagen, dass ich mich dafür noch nicht gut genug fühle?"

„Wirklich, Professor Potter", sagte Madam Pomfrey missbilligend. „Ich werde dem Schulleiter ausrichten, dass Sie ihn nach dem Mittag erwarten."

Nachdem sie gegangen war, schloss Harry bloß seine Augen wieder. Er überlegte, ob er sich nicht aus dem Krankenflügel schleichen sollte, aber zum einen wäre das kindisch und zum anderen nahm er an, dass Madam Pomfrey um ihn herum einige Überwachungszauber errichtet haben musste, um ihr Bescheid zu geben, wenn er beschloss, das Bett zu verlassen. Daher hatte er keine andere Wahl, als auf das Mittagessen und das unausweichliche Gespräch danach zu warten.

Und der Mittag kam viel früher als erwartet. Draco war ebenfalls aufgewacht, als der Geruch von Essen durch den Krankenflügel wehte und er verweigerte die Zaubertränke, die Madam Pomfrey ihm mit der Mahlzeit verabreichen wollte, weil er wusste, dass sie ihn nur wieder schläfrig machen würden und er wollte bei dem Gespräch dabei sein. Zumindest hatte Harry nun etwas Gesellschaft, während er darauf wartete, dass die anderen kamen.

Kurz nachdem die Hauselfen die Teller vom Mittagessen weggeräumt hatten, öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel und Professor Dumbledore trat herein, gefolgt von Ron, Hermine und Snape mit seiner Frau und ihren Kindern. Harry bemerkte sofort, dass Clara schon viel besser aussah als am Tag zuvor, genauso wie Jocelyn und das Baby. Es war wirklich ein Wunder, was ein Bad und ein oder zwei Nächte erholsamen Schlafs ausrichten konnten. Aber sie waren nicht die einzigen mit bemerkbaren Veränderungen. Severus Snape sah wie ein neuer Mensch aus. Sein frisch gewaschenes Haar war ordentlich zurückgebunden und etwas Licht war in seine dunklen Augen zurückgekehrt. Es machte wirklich einen großen Unterschied zu der normalerweise so bedrohlichen Ausstrahlung des Zaubertränkemeisters.

Madam Pomfrey trat bei ihrer Ankunft sofort vor und lud Jocelyn in ihr Büro zu einer Tasse heißem Kakao und ein paar Keksen ein. „Bitte lassen Sie mich auch den kleinen Selvyn mitnehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, ich kann für die Dauer des Gesprächs auf ihn aufpassen", sagte sie zu Clara und wies auf das Baby in den Armen der blonden Frau. Clara zögerte einen Moment, doch legte schließlich das Baby in Madam Pomfreys Arme mit einem dankbaren Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ah, Harry, Eirian", begrüßte Dumbledore sie freundlich, als er ein paar bequeme Sessel um die zwei Betten heraufbeschwor und sich in einen davon setzte. „Es ist eine Freude zu sehen, dass ihr euch besser fühlt als vor zwei Tagen. Ich muss zugegeben, ihr habt mir einen Moment lang Sorgen bereitet. Aber nun da Madam Pomfrey sagt, ihr seid bereit, würde ich sagen, sind wir alle sehr interessiert an ein paar Antworteten, Harry. Was mich am meisten interessiert – woher wusstest du, dass Mrs. Snape und ihre Familie in Gefahr waren?"

Harry seufzte, da er gewusst hatte, dass dies höchstwahrscheinlich die erste Frage sein würde. Er zögerte und warf einen flüchtigen, misstrauischen Blick zu Snape, den Dumbledore bemerkte.

„Natürlich… Ich verstehe deinen Widerwillen. Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Bevor sie hier her gekommen sind, mussten Professor Snape und seine Familie einen Schwur ablegen, dass sie nichts von dem, was sie hier jetzt hören, verraten werden. Es ist also sicher."

„In Ordnung", gab Harry schließlich nach und begann dann seine Geschichte.

Er fing damit an, wie er herausgefunden hatte, dass Snape eine Familie hatte und ihnen dann von der Verbindung zwischen sich und Voldemort und seinen Visionen erzählt. Seine Freunde reagierten überhaupt nicht auf die Neuigkeiten, außer vielleicht Hermine mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, da sie bereits den Teil mit der Verbindung am Tag zuvor gehört hatten. Die Reaktionen der anderen waren genauso, wie er es erwartet hatte – Dumbledore hatte einen gedankenversunkenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, Clara war sichtlich geschockt von dieser Offenbarung und Snape sah aus, als ob es ihm schwer fiel, nichts zu sagen, doch sein Gesicht war unglaublich blass.

„Nun", schloss Harry seinen Bericht, „bevor jemand von euch etwas sagt, möchte ich noch einige Dinge klarstellen. Ich glaube, dass diese Verbindung zu Voldemort" – Harry ignorierte das Zusammenzucken um sich herum – „einseitig ist. Er weiß nicht, dass ich manchmal in seinem Kopf lande oder seine Gefühle spüren kann. Und nein: Hermine, ich werde keine Okklumentik anwenden, das habe ich dir gestern schon gesagt. Die Informationen, die ich so herausfinde, sind viel zu wertvoll. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, habe ich vor nicht einmal zwei Tagen drei Leben gerettet. Ohne die Vision wären Clara und ihre Kinder jetzt tot!"

Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sein Atem in kurzen Stößen kam, bis er seinen Ausbruch beendet hatte. Seine Kopfschmerzen kamen langsam zurück, aber er sagte nichts. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, nicht jetzt. Er musste ihnen zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Potter hat Recht", sagte Draco plötzlich, seine Stimme viel stärker als man erwarten würde, nachdem er fast gestorben war. „Seine Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord könnte wirklich zu unserem Vorteil sein. Er scheint nur etwas vergessen zu haben – er hat nicht drei Leben gerettet. Er hat vier gerettet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Snape mir niemals das Gegengift gegeben hätte, wenn Harry seine Familie nicht gerettet hätte – nichts für ungut, Professor."

„Ist in Ordnung", entgegnete Snape, als seine Lippen sich zu einem leisen Grinsen verzogen, aber der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wurde schnell ernst, fast verteidigend. „In der Tat hätte ich ihn sterben lassen. Der Dunkle Lord hat mir versprochen, dass er meine Familie verschonen würde, wenn ich einen von Ihnen töte. Aber ich hätte bemerken müssen, dass er nie zu seinem Wort stehen würde."

Harry schaute ihn mit Verständnis in seinen Augen an. Er konnte Snape wirklich verstehen. Wenn Voldemort jemanden aus seiner Familie gefangen hätte, einen der Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, und gedroht hätte, sie zu töten, wenn er nicht das tat, was er ihm befahl, war Harry sich sicher, dass er das gleiche getan hätte. Um die zu beschützen, die er liebte, würde er sich von nichts aufhalten lassen. „Aber Sie waren hinter mir her, nein, Voldemort war hinter mir her. Nachdem er entdeckt hatte, dass ich ein Parselmund bin, hatte er gedacht, es wäre besser, mich zu beseitigen, nur für den Fall, dass ich für ihn eine Bedrohung darstellen könnte. Es ist bei den Weasleys geschehen und ich vermute, dass es der Eierpunsch war, der vergiftet gewesen war, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie Sie das zustande bekommen haben."

„Charlie Weasley", erklärte Snape müde und Clara nahm seine Hand. Harry war ein wenig überrascht, dass Snape seine Hand nicht wegzog. „Ich hatte ihn seit kurz vor Halloween unter dem Imperius Fluch. Es war ein Hogsmeade Wochenende. Er war ein leichtes Ziel und er stand Ihnen nahe. Niemand hat je vermutet, dass er es war, der die Schlange ins Schloss gelassen hatte. Ein einfacher Schwellzauber war alles, was man brauchte, um die Schlange wachsen zu lassen. Und dann, vor Weihnachten, nachdem der Dunkle Lord mir befohlen hatte, Professor Potter zu töten, war ein weiteres Hogsmeade Wochenende, an dem ich den Fluch auffrischte und ihm seine neuen Befehle und den Zaubertrank gab. Er sollte das Gift in Ihr Glas tun, aber etwas muss schief gelaufen sein."

„Ich habe meinen Eierpunsch nicht getrunken", sagte Harry. „Draco hat meinen getrunken." Harry bemerkte seinen Schnitzer zu spät und sah schon, wie Snapes Augen sich weiteten, als sie zu Draco wanderten und auf ihm ruhten. Langsam dämmerte Verständnis auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters. Harry hatte schon gewusst, dass dieser Mann hochintelligent war, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er es so schnell herausfinden würde.

Für mehrere lange Augenblicke starrte Severus Snape Draco an, als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. „Draco Malfoy?", fragte er schließlich, wobei seine Stimme Unglauben verriet. Harry beobachtete, wie Dracos graue Augen, die nun etwas Überraschung verrieten, Snape schwarze trafen, bevor der blonde Slytherin langsam nickte. „Unglaublich", murmelte Snape, und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Wie ist das geschehen? Welcher Zauber war das?"

Harry stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und massierte seine Stirn. Von den all den Leuten, die von ihrer Situation erfahren mussten… Nun, es gab nichts mehr, was er tun könnte, um das zu ändern, und schließlich deutete ja auch alles darauf hin, dass Snape die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Voldemort hatte seine Druckmittel nicht mehr und Snape war intelligent genug, um zu sehen, dass Voldemort seine Todesser nur benutzte. Außerdem könnte es ein großer Vorteil sein, einen Zaubertränkemeister wie Severus Snape auf ihrer Seite zu haben, während sie den komplizierten Zaubertrank brauten. „Proferre Temus", antwortete Harry schließlich.

„Harry!", rief Ron geschockt aus.

Harry wandte sich seinem Freund zu und zuckte mit den Schultern, da er genau wusste, dass Ron seine Feindseligkeit gegenüber Snape nie überwunden hatte. „Es ist egal, Ron. Er ist jetzt auf unserer Seite und er kann niemandem davon erzählen."

„Wenn du das sagst", entgegnete der Rotschopf mürrisch.

„Severus", unterbrach Dumbledore das, was ein Streit zwischen den beiden Freunden werden könnte, indem er sich an den Zaubertränkemeister wandte, „wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen bezüglich des Zaubers haben, können Sie gerne mich und ich bin mir sicher, auch Miss Granger fragen. Ich merke jedoch, wie beide Patienten langsam müde werden und ich möchte dieses Treffen kurz halten. Wenn es also keine weiteren wichtigen Fragen gibt, möchte ich dieses Treffen gerne vertagen, zumindest bis Professor Potter seine volle Gesundheit wiedererlangt hat."

„Danke, Schulleiter", sagte Harry dankbar.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage", sagte Hermine, fast schüchtern. „Harry, ich möchte wissen, wie du zurückgekommen bist. Ich habe es gestern noch einmal nachgeschlagen, und _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ sagt eindeutig, dass man nicht in das Schloss apparieren kann. Wie hast du das also geschafft?"

Ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. Er liebte es einfach, wenn er Hermine beweisen konnte, dass sie zumindest teilweise falsch liegt. „Du hast Recht, 'Mine. Man kann nicht in das Schloss apparieren, _wenn die Schutzzauber bei voller Kapazität sind_. Doch, wenn du dich erinnerst, habe ich Ron gesagt, dass er Albus bitten soll, die Zauber auf 70 Prozent zu senken. In unserer Zeit habe ich das Apparieren mit Albus geübt, besonders in schwierigen Situationen. Auf Schutzzauber zu treffen war eine dieser Situationen. Ich kann in Hogwarts apparieren, wenn die Schutzzauber bei 80 Prozent liegen, aber vor zwei Tagen wusste ich, dass ich nicht allein sein würde, wenn ich wiederkam, deshalb mussten die Zauber noch niedriger sein."

„Das ist unglaublich", murmelte Hermine. „Harry, soweit ich weiß, bist du die erste Person, die das jemals geschafft hat!"

Das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht wurde sogar noch weiter. „Nun, 'Mine, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich der erste bin, der etwas schafft."

Ron fing laut an zu lachen und eine leichte Röte stieg in Hermines Gesicht auf, als sie leicht auf den Arm des Rotschopfs schlug und dabei etwas murmelte, das wie ‚Halt den Mund' klang.

„Professor Potter", sagte Severus Snape plötzlich respektvoll, als Ron endlich aufgehört hatte zu lachen, und sah dabei etwas unbehaglich aus. Er warf seiner Frau ständig flüchtige Blicke zu, doch sie lächelte in bloß aufmunternd an. Nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, richtete er sich voll auf und sagte: „Ich— Danke. Dafür, dass Sie meine Frau und meine Kinder gerettet haben. Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld."

Harry nickte ihm bloß zu. „Gern geschehen." Harry streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr fort: „Und bitte, nennen Sie mich Harry."

Severus Snape betrachtete Harrys Hand für ein paar lange Sekunden, sodass es fast schien, als würde er das Angebot ablehnen, aber dann brachte er schnell die Entfernung hinter sich und ergriff die Hand fest, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. „Danke, Harry."

„Und noch einmal, gern geschehen, Severus."


	30. Der Spion entscheidet sich

**A/N: Okay, Leute… es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, dass ihr so unendlich lange auf das Kapitel warten musstet. Aber das hatte leider seine Gründe. Und zwar hatte ich, als ich das englische Kapitel fertiggestellt hatte, aufgrund von diversen Hausarbeiten, Praktikum, Bachelor-Arbeit usw. keine Zeit gehabt, um dieses Kapitel für euch zu übersetzen. Eine Freundin hatte ihre Hilfe angeboten, doch sie hatte gerade zwei Seiten geschafft, als auch sie mit Arbeit dichtgehäuft wurde. Dann fragte ich eine andere Freundin (die übersetzen studiert) und sie hatte einen guten Batzen geschafft, bevor die Uni bei ihr auch wieder losging und sie keine Zeit mehr hatte. Dann war das Kapitel auch noch verschütt gegangen, weil das bei ihrer Mutter irgendwo gespeichert war und nicht bei ihr, was jetzt im Endeffekt bedeutete, dass ich das Kapitel jetzt erst bekommen hatte und es selber zu Ende übersetzen musste. Wenn ihr also das Stilchaos entdeckt, denkt euch nichts dabei, denn das Kapitel stammt aus drei unterschiedlichen Federn, sozusagen…**

**So, nun will ich euch aber auch gar nicht länger aufhalten! Ich danke euch herzlich für eure Reviews und ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir diese lange Wartezeit verzeihen! Danke!**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 30: Der Spion entscheidet sich

_Seine roten Augen flackerten in der Dunkelheit, als Harry auf den Mann hinunter blickte, der vor ihm kniete. Der Mann hielt seinen Kopf gebeugt und so konnte er nicht sehen, wie Harry schon dabei war, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken, bereit, den Fluch loszuschicken, der ihm bereits auf den Lippen lag. Aber noch bevor sein Bediensteter seine Strafe erhalten sollte, brauchte er ein paar Antworten._

_„Eines muss ich zugeben, Severus", zischte er und entfernte seinen Blick dabei nicht für einen Moment von dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, "ich bin überrascht, dass du zurückgekehrt bist. Nach der Flucht deiner Frau war ich mir sicher, du würdest dich zusammen mit ihr und euren Kindern hinter dem alten Narren verstecken."_

_Severus Snape wandte seinen Blick nicht nach oben, aber als er sprach war seine Stimme ruhig und gleichmäßig. „Ich versichere Euch, mein Lord, meine Ergebenheit Euch gegenüber ist niemals auch nur ins Wanken geraten. Ob nun meine Frau von Euch gefangen gehalten wird oder nicht, hat keinerlei Einfluss darauf, auf welcher Seite ich stehe._

_„Und welche Seite wäre das wohl?"_

_„Eure Seite natürlich, mein Lord – ich diene nur einem Herren."_

_„Und doch hat mich die Nachricht erreicht, dass du dem Lehrer, den du vergiftet hast, das Gegenmittel gegeben hast", forderte Harry ihn heraus. „Sieh mich an, Severus!"_

_Snape hob seinen Kopf und seine dunklen Augen trafen auf die roten seines Herren. Harry streckte seine Gedanken nach ihm aus, sah aber nichts von Bedeutung, als Snape antwortete. „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Potter sagte, dass, wenn ich seinen Freund rettete, er meine Famil__i__e retten würde. Nun, er rettete meine Familie zuerst, doch um den Schein zu wahren, musste ich auch meinen Teil des Abkommens erfüllen. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass er die Rettung meiner Familie wirklich allein bewerkstelligt hat."_

_„Wie meinst du das, Severus?"_

_„Mein Lord, Ihr seid weitaus mächtiger als Potter. Ich bezweifle stark, dass er in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich gegen Euch zu stellen und mit seinem Leben davon zu kommen; daher komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass Ihr ihn und meine Familie habt gehen lassen. Was auch immer Eure Gründe dafür gewesen sein mögen, ich danke Euch sehr dafür, dass Ihr meine Familie verschont habt. Ich stehe in Eurer Schuld."_

_Harrys Lippen schlängelten sich zu einem grausamen, selbstgefälligen Grinsen, als er seinen Zauberstab hob. Snape senkte seinen Kopf sofort wieder und starrte auf den dunklen Boden._

_„Ich freue mich, dich noch immer in meinen Reihen zu haben, Severus. Crucio!"_

Harry setzte sich in seinem Bett auf, mit der rechten Hand hielt er sich seine Narbe. Sie brannte wie Feuer. Er fluchte laut, als er seine Beine über die Bettkante schwang, doch er kam nicht weit. Denn gerade als seine Füße den Boden berührt hatten, kam Madam Pomfrey mal wieder hastend aus ihren Privaträumen direkt neben dem Krankenflügel. Über ihrem Nachthemd trug sie einen Morgenmantel in einem dunklen Lila und innerhalb von Sekunden, bevor er sich auch nur hinstellen konnte, hatte sie sich bereits vor ihm aufgebaut.

"Professor Potter, ob Sie mir wohl erklären wollen, warum sie es für eine gute Idee halten könnten, mitten in der Nacht aufzustehen?", fragte sie in sachlicher Manier.

Harry sah zu ihr auf. "Ich muss mit Professor Snape sprechen."

"Was zur Hölle soll denn dieses Theater? So eine Scheiße! Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf", motzte Draco vor sich hin, während auch er sich in seinem Bett aufsetzte und die beiden mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck ansah. "Potter, natürlich, ich hätt's wissen müssen."

"Klappe, Draco!", schnauzte Harry, während er aufsprang und gerade an Madam Pomfrey vorbeistürmen wollte. Die ältere, aber rüstige Hexe hatte jedoch ihren Zauberstab gleich zur Hand und bevor Harry auch nur wusste, wie ihm geschah, nutzte sie seinen gereizten Zustand zu ihrem Vorteil und er fand sich in der Ganzkörperklammer wieder. Wütend starrte er Madam Pomfrey entgegen, als er hilflos und schwebenderweise zum Bett zurücktransportiert und eher unsanft fallengelassen wurde.

Völlig unbeeindruckt von seinem stechenden Blick, fauchte sie ein "Genug!" in Richtung eines lachenden Dracos, welches diesen auch prompt verstummen ließ, und drehte sich wieder zurück zu Harry, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt. "Also, Professor, versprechen Sie mir, im Bett zu bleiben und zu tun, was ich sage, wenn ich Sie von diesem Zauber befreie?"

Harry sah sie einfach nur weiterhin wütend an. Was sollte er darauf bitte antworten? Und doch, genau in dem Moment, in dem er sich diese Frage stellte, bemerkte er, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte. Doch anstatt sofort wieder aufzuspringen – er wollte nicht riskieren, gleich wieder in der Ganzkörperklammer zu landen – setzte er sich vorsichtig auf und forderte noch einmal: "Ich muss mit Professor Snape sprechen."

„Professor Snape befindet sich zur Zeit nicht in Hogwarts", antwortete Madam Pomfrey. „Er ist auf Geheiß des Schulleiters unterwegs und wird frühestens am Sonntag zurückerwartet."

Harry hielt sich den pochenden Kopf. Natürlich, Snape konnte ja nicht in Hogwarts sein, wo er doch, genau in diesem Moment, von Voldemort gefoltert wurde. Sonntag. Das waren noch zwei Tage. Da könnten so viele Dinge passieren. Harry graute es davor, dass Snape vielleicht gar nicht zurückkommen würde. „In Ordnung", gab er nach und fühlte, wie eine bekannte Wut auf den Schulleiter wieder an die Oberfläche trat. „Dann muss ich mit Dumbledore sprechen."

„Der Schulleiter ist bezüglich einer dringlichen Angelegenheit unterwegs in London und wird wahrscheinlich nicht vor Sonnabend zurückkehren", sagte ihm Madam Pomfrey.

Harry stöhnte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. „Sonnabend", wiederholte er.

„Ja, Sonnabend." Madam Pomfrey sah ihn mit strenger Miene an, als Harry noch einmal seinen Kopf hob. „Da können Sie dann mit ihm reden. Und nun schlage ich vor, dass Sie sich wieder schlafen legen oder ich werde meine Entscheidung, Sie nach dem Frühstück gehen zu lassen, wohl noch einmal überdenken müssen."

Harry fühlte sich wieder wie ein Schüler, als er sich widerwillig in sein Kissen fallen ließ und die Decke wieder zu sich hochzog. Er wusste, dass Madam Pomfrey es ernst meinte, wenn sie solche Drohungen aussprach, und er musste dringend aus dem Krankenflügel heraus. Zwar waren anscheinend weder Dumbledore noch Snape in Hogwarts, aber es gab immerhin noch eine Person, mit der er reden konnte, sobald er entlassen worden war.

Madam Pomfrey nickte zustimmend, als sie das sah. „Sehr gut. Nun denn, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich jetzt auch gern wieder zurück ins Bett gehen. Und keine Tricks, Professor. Seien Sie sich gewiss: Ich _werde_ es wissen, falls Sie wieder versuchen sollten, aus dem Bett aufzustehen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in ihre Privaträume.

Harry schloss seine Augen allerdings nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wieder einschlafen könnte. Sein Kopf tat noch immer weh, aber das hatte er Madam Pomfrey nicht gesagt. Zum einen war er sich sicher, dass sie ihn länger im Krankenflügel behalten hätte, wenn sie es gewusst hätte, zum anderen wusste er ohnehin ganz genau, dass dieser Kopfschmerz bald vergehen würde. Er musste seinen Geist nur verschließen.

Und genau das tat er auch in den nächsten paar Minuten, bis ein Zischen seine Konzentration störte. Es war Draco, der versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen antwortete Harry: „Was ist los?"

„Sag's mir, Potter", flüsterte Draco. „Das war eine Vision, oder?"

„Ja, war's."

„Also, worum... worum ging es?"

Harry schwieg eine Weile und lauschte, ob er irgendwelche Geräusche aus Madam Pomfreys Privaträumen hören konnte. Da dem nicht so war, antwortete er schließlich: „Severus ist zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt. Voldemort foltert ihn."

Draco begann auf der Stelle zu fluchen, aber leise, und Harry war ihm dankbar dafür. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was passieren würde, wenn sie Madam Pomfrey irgendwie noch ein weiteres Mal aufwecken sollten. „Das war Dumbledore", zischte Draco und umklammerte seine Bettdecke mit den Fäusten. „Dumbledore muss ihn überzeugt haben, zurückzugehen. Du hast gehört, was Pomfrey gesagt hat. Er ist auf Dumbledores Befehl unterwegs."

„Ich weiß", stimmte Harry leise zu. "Ich weiß."

* * *

Harry fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr, auch wenn er sich wirklich bemühte. Aber er war nicht der einzige. Während er still auf den Morgen wartete, hörte er nicht ein einziges Mal die unmissverständlichen Atemzüge von jemandem, der schlief. Draco hatte scheinbar eine ebenso schlaflose Nacht wie er selbst, und das war keine Überraschung, denn Draco und Snape hatten immer eine wesentlich engere Beziehung zueinander gehabt als viele andere Schüler und Lehrer.

Als der Morgen endlich kam, musste Harry das Frühstück durchstehen, überwacht von Madam Pomfrey, die sichergehen wollte, dass er auch alles aufaß. Doch sobald sein Teller abgeräumt war, war er schon auf den Beinen und zog den schmutzigen Umhang von vor ein paar Tagen über. Eine heiße Dusche war das erste, was er zu tun beabsichtigte, sobald er in seinem Zimmer war – auch wenn Waschzauber taten, was sie tun sollten, war es doch nicht dasselbe – und dann würde er die Person suchen, mit der er sprechen wollte.

Aber bevor er gehen konnte, bestand Madam Pomfrey noch auf einer letzten Untersuchung, nach der sie schließlich nickte, offensichtlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, und ihn offiziell entließ. Harry atmete aus – er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte – und stand vom Bett auf. Er winkte Draco frech zu, wünschte ihm einen guten Tag und verließ den Krankenflügel, allerdings nicht schnell genug, um die unhöfliche Geste nicht noch zu sehen, die Draco mit der Hand machte.

Es war niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Harry dort ankam. Er vermutete, dass sie immer noch beim Unterricht waren, schließlich war es Freitagmorgen. Aber das passte ihm ausgezeichnet, denn so würde ihn niemand aufhalten können, wenn er in die Kerker ging.

Er duschte nur kurz, und nachdem er neue und saubere Sachen angezogen hatte, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg die Treppen hinab in die Kerker und zu Snapes Privaträumen. Er traf ein paar Schüler, die zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gingen oder von dort zurückkamen, nachdem sie dort Bücher getauscht hatten, und er nickte ihnen grüßend zu. Kurz bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins erreichte, bog Harry jedoch nach rechts ab und blieb vor einer dunklen Holztür stehen. Er hob die Hand und klopfte.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet wurde, gerade weit genug, damit die Person drinnen sehen konnte, wer geklopft hatte. Harry wartete, bis Clara sich versichert hatte, dass er es war, und einen Moment später wurde die Tür ganz geöffnet. Er musste zugeben, dass Clara wieder viel besser aussah als beim letzten Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, auch wenn sie ihn mit Vorsicht betrachtete, was er vollständig verstehen konnte. Harry lächelte sie beruhigend an und sagte: „Hallo Clara. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Bitte, komm rein."

Harry trat mit einem dankbaren Lächeln über die Türschwelle und sah sich um. Er war überrascht. Der Raum, in dem er nun stand, schien eine Art Wohnzimmer zu sein und war recht gemütlich. Aber natürlich hatte hier in den letzten paar Tagen eine Frau gelebt, und vielleicht hatte sie einiges geändert. Clara setzte sich auf die Couch vor einem kleinen Tisch und Harry nahm den Sessel ihr gegenüber.

„Willst du etwas trinken? Tee?"

„Nein, danke", sagte Harry und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bleibe nicht lange... Wie geht es dir und den Kindern?"

„Gut." Sie lächelte schwach, beinahe schüchtern. „Selvyn schläft nebenan und deine Mutter ist vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde gekommen und ist jetzt mit Jocy draußen. Sie ist wirklich eine nette Frau."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Harry lächelnd, auch wenn es ihn ein wenig überraschte, dass seine Mutter gekommen war, um Clara zu besuchen. „Aber ich wusste nicht, dass ihr euch kennt."

Clara kicherte sanft. „Natürlich kenne ich sie. Sie war Schulsprecherin, und sie war dafür bekannt, dass sie jüngeren Schülern half, wenn die Probleme in der Schule hatten, auch wenn sie zu anderen Häusern gehörten. Und vergiss nicht ihre Freundschaft mit Severus..."

Wenn Harry ihr Angebot, einen Tee zu trinken, angenommen hätte, hätte er ihn jetzt über den Tisch gespuckt, da war er sich sicher. Stattdessen starrte er Clara entgeistert an. 2Wie bitte?", krächzte er elend und spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Er räusperte sich und wiederholte: „Wie bitte? Sie waren befreundet?"

„Ja, bis zum Ende der fünften Klasse", sagte Clara. „Wusstest du das nicht? Haben sie dir das nicht erzählt? Ich meine, ich war nur ein Drittklässler damals, aber ich habe Severus damals schon... gemocht, also konnte es nicht ausbleiben, dass ich das bemerkt habe." Diesmal röteten sich ihre Wangen, als sie sich an ihre Teenager-Verliebtheit erinnerte.

Harry lehnte sich kopfschüttelnd im Sessel zurück und massierte sich den Nasenrücken. „Nein, diese spezielle Information hat sie mir vorenthalten." Seufzend ließ Harry von seiner Nase ab und beugte sich vor. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um darüber zu reden. Es gab wichtiges zu besprechen, auch wenn er gerne mehr darüber hören würde. „Es tut mir Leid... Ich bin nicht hier, um über meine Mutter zu reden... Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du weißt, wo dein Mann ist."

Sie wandte den Blick ab und starrte in das Feuer im Kamin, statt ihn anzusehen. Und das war die Antwort, die Harry so gefürchtet hatte. Sie wusste es.

„Warum ist er zurückgegangen?", fragte er leise.

„Weil er das Gefühl hatte, es tun zu müssen", antwortete Clara ebenso leise und starrte unverwandt in die Flammen. „Er ist von einer Unterhaltung mit Professor Dumbledore zurückgekommen und hat zu mir gesagt, dass er zurückgehen müsse. Dass dies der ideale Moment sei, um seinen Platz als Spion in den Reihen von Du-weißt-schon-wem zu sichern, ohne dass der davon wüsste."

„Hast du nicht versucht, ihn aufzuhalten?"

Clara sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Ich liebe Severus und ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Ich habe ihm das gesagt, aber ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht würde aufhalten können. Wenn er sich einmal entschieden hat, kann ihn nichts mehr aufhalten."

Harry wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. „Das war dumm und gryffindorig von ihm", sagte er nur, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. Der Kommentar brachte ihm auch ein kleines Kichern ein und er hatte das Gefühl, ihr versichern zu müssen, dass alles gut werden würde. „Ich muss zugeben, ich find das überhaupt nicht gut, dass er das hier getan hat, und ich verspreche, dass ich mit Dumbledore darüber reden werde. Aber glaub mir, Severus war auch in unserer Zeit ein Spion und er ist immer noch am Leben. So schwer es ist, das zuzugeben, aber er weiß, was er tut."

Clara nickte nur, ohne etwas zu sagen, und eine behagliche Ruhe kehrte ein. Harry lehnte sich wieder zurück in seinem Sessel und sah sich noch einmal gründlich in dem Raum um. Die Wände waren natürlich dunkel und aus Stein, aber gewaltige Bücherregale bedeckten sie zum größten Teil. Die Couch und der Sessel waren ebenfalls dunkel, nicht wirklich schwarz, aber fast, doch sie waren aus einem weichen Material und passten perfekt zu dem dunkelgrünen Teppich. Der Kamin strahlte eine gemütliche Wärme aus und verschiedene magische Lichter an den Wänden erhellten den Raum, als ob es ein Fenster gäbe.

„In deiner Zeit", begann Clara plötzlich und ein bisschen zögernd, „gibt es uns nicht. Ich meine, Jocy, Sel und ich sind tot, oder?"

Harry nickte ernst. „So weit ich weiß... Zumindest habe ich nie von dir gehört. Aber ich glaube, dass Voldemort dich in meiner Zeit getötet hat, weil ich dich nicht retten konnte, und dass das der Grund war, weshalb Severus sich gegen ihn gewandt hat und zu unserem Spion wurde."

„Ich verstehe", seufzte sie und schloss die Augen. Harry dachte, dass sie überlegte, was sie ihn als nächstes fragen wollte und ob sie diese Frage wirklich stellen sollte. Aber er musste nicht lange warten. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah ihn an. „Wie... wie ist Severus... in deiner Zeit? Was für ein Mann ist aus ihm geworden?"

Harry schwieg einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. Wie sollte er ihr erzählen, wie Snape wirklich war, wie beinahe jeder Schüler ihn hasste und wie sehr er selbst die Welt und fast jeden darauf hasste. „Er... Er ist verbittert. Er trifft sich kaum mit anderen Menschen und verbringt die meiste Zeit unten in den Kerkern mit seinen Zaubertränken. Er ist immer noch Lehrer in Hogwarts, aber es gibt nicht viele Schüler, die ihn mögen, weil er schnell ausrastet und Schüler in seinen Stunden lächerlich macht. Aber er kann ein guter Lehrer sein, wenn Schüler vielversprechend sind und sich wirklich interessieren. Er ist gut in seinem Fach, ohne Zweifel." Harry strich sich durchs Haar und seufzte tief. „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte dir mehr Gutes über ihn sagen, aber so ist er nun einmal. Seine Arbeit als Spion hat ihn hart gemacht, und ich glaube, der Schmerz über diesen schrecklichen Verlust hat ihn dazu gezwungen, eine Mauer um sich herum zu bauen, sodass niemand, kein Gefühl, zu ihm durchdringen kann. Aber ich habe im Krieg viele Jahre an seiner Seite gearbeitet, und ich glaube, dass er tief drinnen ein guter Mann ist."

* * *

Als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum für die Zeitreisenden zurückkehrte – viel später, als geplant – fand er Ron dort vor, der den Plan für die Quidditchspiele, die für dieses Halbjahr angesetzt waren, überarbeitete. Sein Freund blickte auf, als Harry den Raum betrat, und ein strahlendes Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht. „Sie hat dich rausgelassen, Kumpel! Endlich! Hat dich lange genug da eingesperrt!"

„Ja", sagte Harry ein bisschen abwesend. Er war immer noch durcheinander nach der Unterhaltung, die er gerade mit Clara geführt hatte. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass er etwas mehr für sie tun könnte, aber sie hatte gesagt, dass sie froh sei, dass er ihr zumindest so viel erzählt habe. Auf dem Weg nach draußen hatte er seine Mutter getroffen, die Jocy zum Mittag zurückbrachte, und sie hatten die Kerker zusammen verlassen und die Stille mit einem kleinen Gespräch gefüllt. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob und wie er die Sprache auf die Freundschaft zwischen seiner Mutter und Snape bringen sollte. Sie trennten sich in der Eingangshalle und Harry ging zu ihren Räumen.

„Harry?"

Harry schreckte auf und hob den Kopf, so hastig, dass etwas in seinem Nacken schmerzhaft knackte. Er zuckte zusammen und rieb mit einer Hand die schmerzende Stelle. „Entschuldige... was hast du gesagt?"

„Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Ich bin sicher... Es war nur ein sehr hektischer Morgen." Er setzte sich auf die Couch gegenüber von seinem Freund und begann, ihm von der Vision zu erzählen, die er in der Nacht gehabt hatte, und von seinem Besuch bei Clara, auch wenn er davon einiges für sich behielt.

„Verdammte Scheiße", fasste Ron zusammen, was er eben gehört hatte.

„Richtig", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Grinsen. „Ich werde mit Dumbledore darüber reden. Severus hätte das nicht tun müssen." Er seufzte wieder und schloss kurz die Augen. „Würdest du Hermine bitte erzählen, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe? Ich würde gern in mein Zimmer gehen. Da warten immer noch haufenweise Aufsätze, die ich bewerten muss, und ich bin total fertig."

„Klar, Kumpel", sagte Ron und sah Harry nach. Doch bevor Harry den Raum verlassen hatte, sagte er: ""arry, tu mir einen Gefallen, ja? Bitte, verschließe deinen Geist heute Nacht. Du siehst so aus, als hättest du es bitter nötig, mal wieder eine Nacht durchzuschlafen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Madam Pomfrey dich mit diesen Ringen unter den Augen überhaupt entlassen hat."

„Danke, Ron", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen und schloss die Tür.

Drinnen lehnte er sich für einen Moment an die Tür. ‚Hektisch' war eine Untertreibung für diesen Morgen gewesen. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden Schlaf er bekommen hatte, und die Unterhaltung mit Clara hatte ihm den letzten Rest Energie geraubt. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und Harry stieß sich von der Tür ab. Er ging zu dem Nachttisch und zog die oberste Schublade auf, in der seine geliebten Zigaretten lagen. Nachdem er eine aus der Packung genommen hatte, öffnete er ein Fenster und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Zigarette in seinem Mund und einen Moment später brannte sie. Rauch füllte seinen Mund und seine Lunge und er schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, wie sein Körper langsam zur Ruhe kam.

Es gab so viel zu tun. So vieles, das er mit anderen besprechen musste... Dumbledore, seine Mutter... Er hatte während seines Aufenthalts im Krankenflügel lange und intensiv darüber nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er tun musste, was Barty Crouch Jr. in seiner Rolle als Mad-Eye Moody getan hatte. Er musste die Schüler aufs Schlimmste vorbereiten. Sie mussten alles über die Unverzeihlichen Flüche lernen. Es gab nur ein Problem – Harry hatte von ihnen nur den _Tödlichen Fluch_ ausprobiert, und auch den nur ein einziges Mal. Aber jetzt hatte er offensichtlich keine andere Wahl mehr. Er brauchte nur Dumbledores Erlaubnis.

Überzeugt, dass er mit dem Unterricht in den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen in der folgenden Woche würde beginnen können, wenn Dumbledore ihm die Erlaubnis gab, warf Harry die Zigarette aus dem Fenster und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, eine leere Rolle Pergament vor ihm. Er tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und begann, seine Unterrichtspläne für alle sieben Klassen zu umreißen.

* * *

Am folgenden Tag hielt Harry die ganze Zeit seine Augen und Ohren offen, als er auf Neuigkeiten wartete, die ihm sagten, ob Dumbledore schon zurück war oder jemand wusste, wann er zurück sein würde. Doch bis zum Abendessen an dem Abend hörte er nichts. Doch das Warten auf Dumbledore war nicht das einzige, was ihn ablenkte. Öfter als er es mochte schweiften seine Gedanken zu der unerwarteten Offenbarung, dass seine Mutter offenbar mit Snape befreundet gewesen war, und er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Ron und Hermine, die um ihn besorgt zu sein schienen, versuchten herauszufinden, was ihn immer ablenkte, aber Harry glaubte, dass sie ihm die Entschuldigung, er wartete bloß darauf, dass Dumbledore auftauchte, damit er mit ihm über Snape regen konnte, abkauften.

Doch endlich, ein paar Minuten nachdem Harry sich zum Abendessen an den Lehrertisch gesetzt hatte, trat Dumbledore in die Große Halle und Harry stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu, nachdem er den Schulleiter begrüßt hatte. Doch sobald Dumbledore sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte, hielt Harry ihn auf. „Albus, kann ich mit dir sprechen? Unter vier Augen?", fragte er leise.

Dumbledore nickte und zusammen verließen sie die Große Halle. Sie sprachen während der ganzen Zeit auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters kein einziges Wort, aber Harry merkte häufiger die Augen des älteren Zauberers auf sich, während er bloß geradeaus schaute. Er fragte sich immer noch, wie er die beiden Themen, die er mit dem Schulleiter besprechen wollte, angehen sollte. Snape und die Unverzeihlichen. Wie sollte er anfangen? Wie würde Dumbledore reagieren? Und doch war er entschlossen. Entschlossen, dass der Schulleiter ihm zuhören würde.

Sobald sie sich beide gesetzt hatten, Dumbledore in seinen Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch und Harry davor und Harry das Angebot einer Scherbert Zitrone abgelehnt hatte, fragte Dumbledore: „Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen, Harry?"

„Eigentlich", fing Harry an, „sind es zwei Dinge, über die ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Das erste ist… Severus Snape. Und warum er Spion geworden ist. Ich wollte wissen, ob du mir mehr dazu sagen kannst."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete Dumbledore bloß, als er Harry anschaute. Es war kein Funkeln in den blauen Augen, die ihn über die halbmondförmige Brille anschauten. Albus Dumbledore war ganz ernst und Harry erwiderte den Blick mit der gleichen Seriosität. „Ich hoffe, du siehst ein, dass Severus' Gründe für diese Entscheidung persönlich sind und ich sie dir nicht anvertrauen kann. Doch ich glaube, was ich dir erzählen kann, ist, dass er für seine Handlungen in der Vergangenheit viel Reue empfindet und sich erlösen will, aber ich bin mir sicher, darauf bist du auch schon selbst gekommen."

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn dazu ermuntert hast, das zu tun."

„Ich gebe zu, dass du mit dieser Vermutung Recht hast, Harry. Severus ist für den Orden in der Rolle eines Doppelagenten ein großer Gewinn. Er ist einer der wenigen Todesser, die Voldemort in seinen Inneren Kreis erlaubt und die Informationen, die er uns beschaffen wird, könnten eine gewaltige Hilfe sein, um Angriffe zu vermeiden und Leben zu retten."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln entgegnete Harry: „Das ist kein Grund dafür, dass er zurück muss. Seine Familie lebt und sie ist in Sicherheit. Es ist nicht so, als ob er nichts zu verlieren hätte. Egal wie stark seine Reue ist, egal was er meint tun zu müssen, um Erlösung zu finden, und egal was für ein großer Gewinn er für den Orden ist, er sollte immer zuerst an seine Familie denken. Sie sollten wichtiger für ihn sein. Er sollte sein Leben nicht so aufs Spiel setzen."

„Manchmal", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, „gibt es Dinge, die wichtiger sind als verwandtschaftliche Bande oder sogar Freunde, wenn es dem größeren Wohl dient, Harry. Die Menschen um dich herum mögen dir die Kraft geben, die du brauchst, aber am Ende wirst du tun, was du tun musst. Ich glaube, du weißt, wovon ich spreche, nicht wahr? Du hast deinen Freunden immer noch nicht von der Prophezeiung erzählt, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, seine grünen Augen loderten. „Das tut nichts zur Sache, ob sie den Inhalt wissen oder nicht", sagte er, während er versuchte so ruhig zu klingen wie Dumbledore, doch etwas seiner Wut floss trotzdem in seine Stimme. Das war schon das zweite Mal, dass Dumbledore diese Sache erwähnt hatte, und Harry wollte immer noch nicht darüber sprechen. „Jeder weiß, dass ich es am Ende sein werde."

„Jeder nimmt an, dass du es sein wirst", korrigierte Dumbledore ihn. „Du hast viele Gründe dafür, ihn töten zu wollen, und ich glaube dass dein Status als Der Junge Der Lebt in eurer Zeit ihre Theorie, dass du der einzige bist, der ihn töten kann, bestätigen könnte. Aber trotzdem lässt du deine Freunde im Dunkeln, und du wirst alleine gegen Voldemort kämpfen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Du hättest der Prophezeiung den Rücken zukehren können, sie ganz und gar ignorieren können, aber du weißt, dass du es tun musst."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du da sprichst", sagte Harry zu ihm, obwohl er wusste, dass Dumbledores Theorie ins Schwarze traf. Er fluchte innerlich. Wie kam es, dass der ältere Zauberer ihm scheinbar immer zwei Schritte voraus war? Das war extrem frustrierend! Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam seinen Lippen und er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. Einige wilde Strähnen fielen aus dem Haargummi heraus, sehr zu seinem Ärgernis. „Wie auch immer", sagte Harry schließlich. „Ich verstehe, dass du mir nicht mehr zu Severus sagen kannst. Doch wie ich schon gesagt habe, war er nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb ich mit dir sprechen wollte."

„Was war der andere Grund?", fragte Dumbledore, offenbar überhaupt nicht von Harrys Anschuldigungen berührt. Er schien in der Tat ehrlich in dem, was Harry jetzt sagen wollte, interessiert zu sein.

Nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, erklärte Harry: „Nach dem, was mit Charlie Weasley passiert ist, habe ich nachgedacht. Ich meine, ich habe es schon vorher bemerkt, aber nie genauer darüber nachgedacht, obwohl ich es wahrscheinlich hätte tun sollen… Die Schüler sind überhaupt nicht auf die Unverzeihlichen vorbereitet."

Dumbledore nickte leicht, als er antwortete: „Ja, darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht. Was glaubst du, sollten wir unternehmen?"

Harry war erleichtert, das zu hören. Wenn Dumbledore wirklich schon über das Problem nachgedacht hatte – und Harry hatte keinen Grund zu glauben, dass der Schulleiter ihn anlog – dann könnte er dieser Idee offen gegenüber sein. Ermutigt, fuhr er fort: „In meinem vierten Schuljahr brachte uns unser Lehrer für Verteidigung alles bei, was wir über die Unverzeihlichen wissen müssen. Er zeigte uns deren Wirkung an Spinnen, damit wir sehen, wie grausam sie sind. Einige meiner Klassenkameraden waren nach dieser Demonstration sichtlich erschüttert." Harry dachte an Neville, aber auch an seine eigenen Gefühle, als er gesehen hatte, wie seine Eltern gestorben waren. „Er wendete den Imperius Fluch sogar an _uns_ an, damit wir wissen, wie er sich anfühlt, und wie man ihn abschüttelt. Ich will diesem Beispiel folgen, brauche dafür aber deine Erlaubnis."

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang ruhig, seine Augen nachdenklich. „Hast du vor, deine Stunden genauso zu planen, oder wie hattest du vor, deine Schüler zu unterrichten?"

„So in der Art, ja, aber mit ein paar Unterschieden", sagte Harry zu ihm und zog eine Rolle Pergament aus seinem Umhang. Er gab sie zu Dumbledore, der das Pergament vorsichtig auseinander rollte und anfing zu lesen. Harry versuchte sich, in dem plüschigen Sessel zurückzulehnen, aber er war zu angespannt um sich zu entspannen. Deshalb merkte er ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als Fawkes durch das offene Fenster in das Büro flog und ein paar aufbauende Töne zwitscherte, bevor er sich auf seiner Stange niederließ.

„Du hast dir wirklich sehr viele Gedanken gemacht, nehme ich an", sagte Dumbledore schließlich, als er mit dem lesen fertig war und Harry die Rolle zurückgab. Harry nickte bloß, da er nicht zeigen wollte, wie nervös er wirklich war. Das bedeutete ihm wirklich viel. Er wollte nicht, dass so etwas wie mit Charlie wieder passierte. „Es ist ein heikles Thema, besonders in der momentanen Situation. Ich bin mir sicher, das Ministerium wird befürchten, dass dieses die Schüler empfänglicher dafür machen wird. Ich glaube das jedoch nicht. Ich glaube, dass es ihnen zeigen wird, auf der Hut zu sein."

„Also darf ich sie unterrichten?"

„Ja, Harry", sagte Dumbledore zu ihm. „Du darfst. Aber", fügte er dieses Mal mit dem hellen Funkeln in seinen Augen, das Harry gewohnt war, „bevor du gehst, möchte ich auch noch mit dir über etwas sprechen."

„Was ist?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, es wird dir gefallen." Das Funkeln wurde, wenn möglich, noch heller und auch etwas schelmischer. „Ich hätte es allen bei der Lehrerversammlung am Montag erzählt, aber da du schon mal hier bist… Ron kam letzten Donnerstag mit einer exzellenten Idee zu mir. Er hat an dem Morgen gemerkt, wie sich eine gedrückte Stimmung über die meisten Schüler gelegt hat, nachdem sie gehört hatten, was Mr. Weasley angetan wurde. Deshalb dachte er, dass sie etwas brauchen, was ihre Laune verbessert und mir von seiner Idee erzählt."

Harry grinste leicht und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Bitte, erzähl mir nicht, dass es ein weiterer Ball ist."

„Nein, nein, Harry… das ist viel besser."

* * *

Harry verließ Dumbledores Büro mit einer besseren Laune als er erwartet hatte, besonders nach dem ersten Teil ihres Gesprächs. Er grinste noch immer über Rons Idee. Sie war einfach perfekt und er konnte es nicht erwarten, dass sie den Schülern mitgeteilt wurde.

Seine Stimmung verbesserte sich noch mehr am folgenden Morgen, als Harry nach einem lustigen Abend, den er und Ron damit verbracht hatten über die brillante Idee seines Freundes zu reden, zum Frühstück ging. Sogar Hermine hatte sich ab und zu eingemischt, als sie über den Rand des dicken Buches in ihrem Schoß geschaut hatte. Sie mussten es ihr zuerst erklären, weil sie gerade von dem Krankenflügel zurückkam, als sie in der Mitte eines Lachanfalls steckten und sie wissen wollte, was so lustig war.

Er grinste immer noch breit und musste ab und zu schmunzeln, besonders als ihm ein besonders amüsanter Vorschlag von Ron durch den Kopf schoss, als er die Große Halle betrat. Das bereits weite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein helles Lächeln, als er Severus Snape, zusammen mit Clara und Jocy am Lehrertisch sitzen sah. Die große Sorge, die er seit seiner Vision gespürt hatte, fiel von ihm und er begrüßte die Familie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Guten Morgen, Jocy, Clara… Guten Morgen, Severus, ich hoffe es geht euch gut?", fragte er, als er sich neben seinem Kollegen niederließ.

„Ja, danke", antwortete Severus und Harry konnte in seiner Stimme hören, dass er es ehrlich meinte.

„Ich freue mich, das zu hören", sagte Harry zu ihm und öffnete den Tagespropheten, der neben seinem Teller lag. Er überflog die Seiten flüchtig, während er seinen Teller mit Eiern und Schinken füllte, in der Hoffnung, etwas Interessantes zu lesen zu finden. Doch er bemerkte schnell, dass er das nicht hätte tun sollen, als seine Augen eine der Überschriften lasen.

_Unverzeihliche werden in Hogwarts unterrichtet!_

Harry knurrte und schlug die Zeitung abrupt zu, bevor er seinem Frühstück seine volle Aufmerksamkeit widmete und anfing wütend seine Eier anzustarren und auf sie einzustechen. Nur wie zum Teufel konnte der Tagesprophet das so schnell herausfinden, nur wenige Stunden nachdem er mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen hatte?

„Harry, was ist los?", hörte er plötzlich Hermines besorgte Stimme neben sich. Er schaute auf und sah sie und Ron dort stehen.

„Das", zischte er und zeigte ihr den Artikel in der Zeitung.

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn, als sie den Artikel las, aber sie war ruhig, als sie die Zeitung zusammenfaltete. „Mach dir darum keine Gedanken, Harry", sagte sie bestimmt, als sie schon ihren Teller füllte. Er konnte den Blick in ihren Augen sehen, als sie das tat, und er kannte den Blick. Hermine plante schon etwas, und er hatte das vage Gefühl, dass sie nach ihrem Unterricht auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek sein würde. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Und er hatte Recht gehabt. Nicht mit seiner Annahme, dass sie sobald wie möglich Richtung Bibliothek unterwegs sein würde, sondern dass sie etwas unternehmen würde. Er fragte sich bloß, was seine Freundin vorhatte. Er wechselte mit Ron einen fragenden Blick, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Mit einem leichten Grinsen wandte sich Harry wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Hermine würde es ihnen letztendlich sagen… Das tat sie immerhin immer.

Als Harry die Große Halle verließ, war er überrascht, Severus dort stehen zu sehen, der offenbar auf ihn wartete. „Ich würde gerne mit dir für einen Moment sprechen", sagte Severus bloß, als er Harry sah.

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry und ohne ein weiteres Wort führte Severus ihn zu einem leeren Klassenzimmer. Harry schloss die Tür und drehte sich dann zu Severus, dem scheinbar etwas unbehaglich zumute war. In der Hoffnung, dass er ihm den Einstieg in das Gespräch etwas erleichtern könnte, sagte Harry: „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es dir gut geht… Ich war besorgt, als ich gehört hatte, dass du zu _ihm_ zurückgekehrt warst."

„Der Dunkle Lord hat… mich nicht so hart bestraft, wie ich es erwartet hatte", erzählte Severus ihm steif. „Aber ich befinde mich wieder in seinem Inneren Kreis und er vertraut mir so viel wie er seinen anderen Todessern vertraut. Er glaubt, dass ich ein Spion für seine Seite bin…"

„Während er denkt, dass Dumbledore glaubt, du arbeitest für den Orden", beendete Harry den Satz nachdenklich. „Ich bin mir sicher, Clara hat dir erzählt, dass ich sie besucht habe? Nun, ich habe auch mit Dumbledore geredet und obwohl ich immer noch nicht verstehe, warum du das machst, glaube ich, dass du deine Gründe hast. Und ich weiß auch, dass du das durchziehen kannst."

„Du hast Recht. Ich habe meine Gründe… Ich bin froh, dass du das verstanden hast. Das ist jedoch nicht das, worüber ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Clara sagte zu mir, dass sie dir etwas erzählt hat, von dem du vorher nichts gewusst hattest. Etwas darüber, dass deine Mutter und ich Freunde waren."

Harrys Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich ganz trocken an. „Ja, das erzählte sie mir."

„Und liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du noch nicht mit Lily darüber gesprochen hast?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, wie—"

„Dann befolge meinen Rat", unterbrach Severus ihn. „Es steht mir nicht zu, dir von unserer Freundschaft zu berichten, aber wenn du wirklich mehr darüber wissen willst, geh und sprich mit ihr. Lily wird dir alles erzählen, was du wissen willst. Du sollst doch ein törichter tapferer Gryffindor sein, also benimm dich auch so. Lily wird dich mit Sicherheit nicht umbringen, wenn du eine einfache Frage stellt."

Harry erlaubte ein kleines verlegenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und musste dem Verlangen widerstehen, sich am Hinterkopf zu kratzen. „Du hast Recht", gab er zu. „Ich werde mit ihr sprechen."

„Sehr gut", entgegnete Severus. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich muss für morgen ein paar Stunden vorbereiten und ich bin mir sicher, du wirst auch noch etwas Zeit brauchen, um die Pläne für deine neue Unterrichtseinheit zum Abschluss zu bringen." Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen schlich sich auf Severus' Gesicht. „Ich bin gespannt darauf zu hören, wie die Schüler sich nach deinem Unterricht verhalten, aber glaube mir, ich werde viele Strafarbeiten verteilen, wenn sie meinen Unterricht mit ihrem aufgeregten und nervenden Gerede stören."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Severus das Klassenzimmer, doch in dem Augenblick, in dem er fort war, schnaubte Harry einmal laut. Er nahm an, er hatte von Severus gerade die Genehmigung für seine neue Unterrichtseinheit bekommen.


	31. Ron's großer Tag

**A/N: Sorry für diese ewig lange Verzögerung… da ich das Übersetzen ja selber nicht mehr schaffe, habe ich das ja immer an verschiedene Personen abgegeben (hier vielen Dank an meine große Schlangenschwester Stephy!!), die ein wenig mehr Zeit haben als ich, aber wo es natürlich auch immer noch erst gemacht werden muss! Das nächste Kapitel wird aber schon bald folgen – versprochen!**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 31: Ron's großer Tag

Es war Sonntagnacht und Harry saß am Schreibtisch in seinem Zimmer und brütete über den Lehrplänen für den nächsten Tag. Er hatte einige Änderungen im Plan gemacht, den er Dumbledore gezeigt hatte, aber noch immer hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlte. Der Plan war schon hart gegenüber seinen Schülern, aber er dachte, dass der Einfluss noch größer sein könnte. Irgendetwas musste geändert werden.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Harry zerdrückte den Federkiel in seiner Hand und einige Tropfen Tinte fielen auf das Pergament. Seine Augen wurden größer. Nein…das konnte er nicht machen. Obwohl, vielleicht…NEIN! Das war außer Frage. Er war geschockt, das er überhaupt so eine Idee bekommen hatte. Aber…aber wenn er wirklich seine Schüler schocken wollte, wenn er ihnen wirklich zeigen wollte wie es ist….Barty Crouch hatte es geschafft die Schüler zu verängstigen, aber das war bevor Voldemort zurückgekommen war. Jetzt ist er wieder da, verbreitet Angst in jedem Winkel….es musste vielmehr getan werden.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, sein Gesicht fahl, aber er stand trotzdem auf. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich bereit war so etwas zu tun. Ihm fielen viele Gründe ein, warum er es nicht machen sollte, dennoch ging er weiter und öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war fast erleichtert als der Raum im ersten Moment leer aussah, aber dann sah er einen Schopf roten Haares hinter der Lehne eines Sessels. Hart schluckend ging Harry zu seinem besten Freund, der hoch schaute als er seinen Freund hörte.

„Hey Harry", grüßte Ron ihn, mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht, und legte das Quidditch Magazin auf den Tisch, „fertig mit den Lehrplänen?"

„Fast", antwortete Harry mit einem schwachen Lächeln zurück. Er rieb sich seine schweißnassen Hände an seiner Jeans trocken. „Ron", begann er etwas nervös, „können wir…können wir kurz miteinander reden? In meinem Zimmer. Ich muss dich um einen großen Gefallen bitten."

„Klar, immer", sagte Ron sofort und stand vom Sessel auf. Er rubbelte seine Hände voll Vorfreude und Harry fing an sich schlecht zu fühlen. Er war sich sicher, dass Ron sehen konnte wie schlecht er sich fühlte und so versuchte er zu lächeln und scheiterte kläglich.

„Tu das nicht, Ron", krächzte er. „Lass mich einfach ausreden bevor du etwas sagst. OK?"

Vorsichtig nickend folgte Ron Harry in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Harry konnte den fragenden Blick in seinem Rücken spüren und sein Griff an der Stuhllehne war sehr hart als er auf seinen Lehrplan hinunterschaute. Seine Hände zitterten und er fühlte den Schweiß in seinen Augenbrauen. Wenn es schon so schwer war ihn nur zu fragen, wie hart würde es erst durchzuführen sein. „Harry?", frage Ron, und Harry konnte die Sorge in der Stimme seines Freundes hören.

Nachdem er noch einen tiefen Atemzug getan hatte, drehte Harry sich um und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Er versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten als er anfing: „Ich weiß, dass ich jetzt sehr viel von dir verlangen werde und ich kann auch verstehen wenn du es nicht tun würdest, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe morgen."

* * *

Montagmorgen, erste Stunde des Tages. Harry beobachtete nervös, und mit einem üblen Gefühl im Magen, wie die Gryffindor und Ravenclaw Schüler aus dem dritten Jahr in den Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Klassenraum strömten. Ron stand neben ihm und er konnte sehen, dass sein Freund auch leicht blass war. Aber sein Ausdruck verriet nichts. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die ankommenden Schüler und er wunderte sich, wie er einen so guten Freund verdient hatte. Ron hatte ihn nicht einmal unterbrochen. Er hatte zugehört wie Harry erklärt hatte, was er tun wollte und trotzdem hatte Ron nur einen kurzen Moment überlegt und gefragt wie genau er das erreichen wollte – was Harry dann mit seiner Theorie erklärte, einer Theorie die er auch seinen Schüler erklären müsste – er hatte fast sofort zugestimmt.

Irgendwie würde er es Ron zurückzahlen nach dieser Woche. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Die Klasse beruhigte sich schneller als Harry es erwartet hatte – und gehofft hatte. Er schloss noch einmal kurz seine Augen und trat dann einen Schritt vor. „Als ich in eurem Alter war", begann er, seine Augen wanderten dabei über die Schüler, „hatte es niemand für notwendig gehalten, mich auf das Schlimmste vorzubereiten, dass es dort draußen gibt. Erst in meinem vierten Jahr bekamen wir einen Lehrer, der uns vorbereitet hat, obwohl einige immer noch dachten, dass es zu früh war. Aber in diesem Fall teile ich die Meinung meines Lehrers. Es ist nie zu früh um etwas zu _wissen. _Und deswegen", er bewegte seinen Zauberstab und ein Stück Kreide schrieb _Die Unverzeihlichen_ an die Tafel, "ist das unser Thema heute und in den nächsten Unterrichtsstunden."

Auf der Stelle begannen die Schüler miteinander zu reden. Aber Harrys Blick ruhte auf Charlie Weasley. Der Junge war noch blasser als Ron geworden, und das war schon schwierig. Dennoch wusste Harry, dass im Laufe der Unterrichtsstunde, es Charlie noch schlechter gehen konnte. Harry musste ein Auge auf ihn werfen.

„Nun", sagte er weiter und war überrascht, dass er sofort die Aufmerksamkeit jedes Schülers im Klassenraum hatte. „Diese Stunde wird anders sein von allen die ihr bisher hattet. Und ich muss euch bitten mit niemanden außerhalb dieses Klassenraumes zu reden. Keiner darf wissen was hier passiert." Harry umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und entrollte eine Rolle Pergament. Er legte es auf seinen Schreibtisch und einen Kiel daneben. „Das ist ein bindender magischer Vertrag. Die von euch, die die Art meines Unterrichts akzeptieren, unterschreiben mit ihrem Namen auf diesem Pergament. Diejenigen von euch, die das nicht wollen, könnt jetzt gehen. Ich werde euch eine Leseliste über dieses Thema geben, sodass ihr trotz allem die Prüfung ohne Probleme bestehen könnt."

Harrys Augen überblickten die Schüler – die meisten schauten sich gegenseitig unsicher an. Er tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Ron aus, unsicher ob überhaupt ein Schüler nach diesem Ultimatum bleiben würde. Doch dann, plötzlich, lächelte Ron und nickte mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung eines Tisches. Mit einem dunklen, aber entschlossenen Ausdruck auf seinem blassen Gesicht, ging Charlie Weasley auf sie zu. Als der Junge den Kiel in die Hand nahm und den Vertrag unterschrieb, nickte Harry ihm ermunternd zu. Harry sah, dass jedes einzelne Auge im Raum auf den Rücken des Jungen starrte, aber sobald er den Kiel zurückgelegt hatte, standen weitere Schüler von ihren Sitzen auf und gingen nach vorne. Aber es gab trotzdem einige wenige, ein Gryffindor und zwei Mädchen von Ravenclaw, die ihn um die Leselist baten, Harry war etwas enttäuscht, aber gab ihnen die List mit einigen Empfehlungen und die drei Schüler verließen den Raum.

Als jeder Name auf der Liste stand und auch der letzte Schüler sich wieder gesetzt hatte, schwang Harry seinen Zauberstab erneut und die Fensterläden vor den Fenstern schlossen sich. Eine weiter Bewegung und die Tür war verschlossen und der Raum abgedämpft, so dass keiner außerhalb des Raumes hören konnte was innen passierte. Als die Schüler das bemerkten, schauten sie ängstlich, doch alle blieben sitzen.

„Gut", sagte Harry, als er sich an seinen Schreibtisch lehnte. „Ich danke euch für euer Vertrauen, vor allem nach dem, was der _Tagesprophet_ geschrieben hat. Ich denke, dass inzwischen fast alle von euch wissen, dass nur Unsinn in den Artikel geschrieben wurde. Ich werde euch nicht beibringen wie man die Unverzeihlichen benutzt, sondern vielmehr wie man sie erkennt und wie man sie bekämpfen kann. Meine Methoden mögen unorthodox sein, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie effektiv sein werden."

„Professor Weasley wird mir dabei helfen und das ist der Punkt an dem der magische Vertrag zu tragen kommt. Ihr könnt niemanden erzählen was sein Rolle in diesem Unterricht ist, stattdessen denke ich, dass ihr erzählt ich hätte dieses", Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein Federkiel auf seinem Schreibtisch verwandelte sich in einen weißen Hasen, „süße, kleine Ding benutzt hätte."

Einige Mädchen gaben quietschende Geräusche von sich und bewunderten wie süß das Tier war und es schien sie hatten nicht verstanden wofür Harry das Tier nutzen wollte.

Harry schluckte den Klumpen herunter, der sich in seinem Hals geformt hatte, ignorierte die Mädchen und fuhr fort: „Aber diesen Hasen werde ich erst später in meiner Vorführung brauchen. Für den Anfang werde ich mit dem Unverzeihlichen anfangen, den viele als den harmlosesten bezeichnen, obwohl er großen Schaden anrichten kann, wenn nicht sogar größeren als die beiden anderen. Wer weiß, von welchem Fluch ich spreche?"

Harry sah wie sich einige Hände zögerlich hoben, aber er wartete auf eine bestimmte. Und nur einige Sekunden später hob auch Charlie seine Hand. Harry nickte ihm wieder aufmunternd zu: „Charlie?"

Der Junge war noch immer sehr blass, aber seine Augen funkelten dickköpfig. „Der Imperius Fluch."

„Das ist richtig", sagte Harry, nicht lächelnd. „Kannst du der Klasse auch sagen, was der Effekt dieses Fluches ist?"

Er sah wie Charlie schluckte und die Kante seines Tisches fest umklammerte. Er antwortete trotz allem. „Vollkommene Untergebenheit", flüsterte er zuerst, aber dann wurde seine Stimme immer stärker. „Wenn der Fluch auf dich gewirkt wird, musst du alles tun was der sagt, der den Fluch gesprochen hat. Man kann nichts verweigern. Man kann nicht mal daran denken etwas zu verweigern. Alles was der Zaubernde sagt, hört sich nach einer tollen Idee an, sogar die schlimmsten Dinge. Man fühlt sich leicht, als ob einen nichts in der Welt stört. Es fühlt sich richtig gut an wenn man ein Opfer des Imperius ist, so gut, dass man nicht mehr in die reale Welt zurückkehren will."

„Vielen Dank Charlie. Das war wirklich sehr mutig", sagte Harry ihm ehrlich. „Ich hoffe, dass ihr jetzt alle einen Eindruck des Imperius bekommen habt. Die meisten Bücher werden euch im Prinzip nur sagen, dass derjenige der den Fluch ausspricht die vollkommene Kontrolle über euch haben wird, dass ihr ihm ohne zu überlegen gehorchen werdet, aber das, was Charlie euch gerade erzählt hat ist viel mehr wert. Denn, wie kann man etwas bekämpfen, wenn man nicht weiß, wie es sich anfühlt? Man muss wissen was einen erwartet. Man muss die wahren Auswirklungen des Fluches wissen, das Wissen wie es sich anfühlt bereitet euch darauf vor ihn zu bekämpfen, denn, egal wie echt es sich anfühlt wenn man ihn erleidet, man wird immer merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

„Aber nicht das Wissen darum, wie sich der Fluch anfühlt, ist wichtig. Man muss auch wissen, was die äußeren Anzeichen sind, die der Fluch mit sich bringt. Wie erkennt man, dass sein bester Freund ein Opfer des Imperius ist? Er mag vielleicht im ersten Augenblick ganz normal aussehen, aber wenn man genauer hinschaut kann man einige sehr offensichtlichen Anzeichen erkennen. Zum einen Gleichgültigkeit, dann ist derjenige nie bei der Sache, er vernachlässigt seine Freunde. Es gibt noch viel mehr, aber im Grunde muss man nur auf Veränderungen im Verhalten deines besten Freundes achten."

„Und um euch zu zeigen, wie der Imperius Fluch arbeitet habe ich Professor Weasley gefragt mir bei der Präsentation zu helfen. Ich werde den Fluch auf ihn ausüben und ihn dann dazu bringen etwas zu tun, dass er normalerweise nicht tun würde." Sofort fingen die Schüler wieder an untereinander zu reden und Harry konnte Wörter hören wie „verboten" und „Azkaban". Aber Harry fuhr fort, als ob nichts passiert wäre. „Nichts, und ich wiederhole das, nichts von dem was in diesem Klassenraum passiert wird diesen Raum verlassen. Der Vertrag den ihr alle unterschrieben habt stellt das sicher, wie ich bereits sagte. Und jetzt, passt bitte alle auf."

Harry und Ron drehten sich und standen sich nun gegenüber und Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. Seine Hand zitterte ein wenig und er schloss die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er musste sich selbst auch immer wieder sagen, dass es harmlos war. Der Imperius würde seinem Freund nicht wehtun, vielleicht ein wenig blamieren, aber nicht wehtun. „Mach schon Kumpel", raunte Ron ihm zu und veranlasste ihn die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Ron schaute ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich warte."

Kurz nickend zielte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab auf seinen Freund und sagte laut und klar: „Imperio!"

Harry sah wie die Haltung seines Freundes zusammensackte und dann, als er seinen Zauberstab kurz bewegte, fing Ron an zu singen. Harry zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Er wusste, dass sein Freund nicht singen konnte, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhinge, aber dieses Lied machte es noch schlimmer.

„Weasley fängt doch nie ein Ding, schützt ja keinen einz'gen Ring, so singen wir von Slytherin: Weasley ist unser King."

Einige Schüler fingen an zu kichern als Ron das Lied weiterhin voller Begeisterung singt und schließlich, nach ein paar Minuten schwang Harry seinen Zauberstab erneut und Ron wurde still, obwohl es sichtbar war, dass er noch immer unter dem Fluch litt.

„Nun, ihr denkt also das war lustig, oder?", sagte Harry ernst, und brachte die lachenden und redenden Schüler zum schweigen. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich meine Macht über ihn gebrauche um ihn dazu zu bringen aus dem Fenster zu springen?" Im gleichen Moment bewegte sich Ron auf die Seite des Klassenzimmers auf der sich die Fenster befanden. „Oder vielleicht noch schlimmer, ich könnte ihn einen von euch umbringen lassen." Ron drehte sich um und zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf einen Punkt in der Klasse. Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab erneut und der Fluch fiel von Ron ab, der seinen Kopf schüttelte um die Verwirrung in seinem Kopf los zu werden. „Hört zu, und hört genau zu. Der Imperius Fluch ist nicht lustig. Das was man anderen Menschen antun kann ist unfassbar und ich möchte, dass ihr das versteht. Es mag auf den ersten Blick harmlos aussehen und sich harmlos anhören, aber es gibt einen Grund warum der Imperius Fluch zu den Unverzeihlichen gehört. Vergesst das nie."

„Gut, welches ist, laut euren Büchern, der zweitschlimmste Unverzeihliche?"

Einige Hände wurden wieder gehoben und Harry nahm ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw dran. „Der Cruciatus Fluch", antwortete sie.

„Richtig. Der Cruciatus Fluch, auch der Folterfluch genannt. Ich hoffe aus ganzem Herzen, dass niemand von euch ihn jemals erleiden muss. Es ist purer Schmerz, unglaublicher Schmerz. Dein gesamter Körper fühlt sich an wie Feuer. Du kannst ihn nicht stoppen, du kannst ihn nicht verhindern. Du willst nur noch, dass es endet…oder, dass du stirbst. Wenn du dem Fluch zu lange ausgeliefert bist, verlierst du den Verstand. Er wird sich einfach ausschalten und wenn du nicht stirbst, dann ist die geschlossene Station für permanente Zauberschäden in St Mungos dein neues zu Hause." Harry dachte an die Longbottoms, wissend dass, wenn er nichts in dieser Zeit ändern würde, dann wäre das genau ihr Schicksal in einem halben Jahr. „Aber um den Fluch ausführen zu können, muss man es wirklich meinen. Man muss jemandem wirklich Schmerzen zufügen wollen, sonst wird es nicht funktionieren."

Harry zögerte, nahm noch mal einen tiefen Atemzug und drehte sich wieder zu Ron um. Seine Hand zitterte noch mehr als vorher und er merkte wie Ron sich anspannte. „Mach schon", sagte er lautlos zu ihn und Harry schloss seine Augen. Die Spannung im Klassenraum war fühlbar und Harry wollte erst gar nicht wissen was seine Schüler im Moment dachten.

Er sammelte all seinen Mut und all seine Wut über die Situation, den Hass auf sich selbst und hob seinen Zauberstab. Seine Augen trafen die von Ron und ohne darüber nachzudenken schrie Harry mit großem Nachdruck: „Crucio!"

Sofort fiel Ron auf den Boden, zuckend, schüttelnd, um sich schlagend und am aller schlimmsten schreiend. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt seinen Zauberstab weiter auf seinen besten Freund gerichtet. Eines der Mädchen fing an zu weinen, andere fingen an zu schreien und dann, vom Gefühl her war eine Ewigkeit vergangen, obwohl Harry wusste dass es nicht mal zwanzig Sekunden waren, stoppte er den Fluch.

Harry fühlte sich absolut schlecht als er seinen besten Freund auf dem Boden liegen sah. Ron atmete schwer, offensichtlich hatte er noch immer Schmerzen und Tränen liefen ihm das Gesicht herunter. Vorsichtig kniete sich Harry neben Ron. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Auch für ihn klang diese Frage bedeutungslos, denn Ron konnte nicht in Ordnung sein. Nicht nach dem, was passiert war. Was zum Teufel hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht als er das alles geplant hatte? Und wie sollten sie es durch die gesamte Woche schaffen?

„Mir ging's nie besser", murmelte Ron schwach und drückte sich in eine sitzende Position hoch.

„Ron", flüsterte Harry, aber der Rotkopf schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Beende deinen Vortrag, Kumpel", unterbrach er ihn, als er langsam aufstand und sich schwer gegen den Schreibtisch lehnte. „Mir geht's wieder besser…"

Unsicher nickte Harry. Sein Blick blieb noch einen Moment länger auf seinem Freund liegen doch legte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf die Klasse. „Ihr musstet das sehen", flüsterte er heiser, als ob er es gewesen wäre, der vor nicht einmal einer Minute laut geschrieen hätte. „Ihr musstet erfahren wie der Fluch auf einen Menschen wirkt. Euch das mit einem Tier zeigen wäre einfach nicht genug."

„Aber Professor", fragte ihn ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw mit zitternder Stimme. „Sie haben gesagt, dass man jemandem Schmerzen zufügen will, damit der der Fluch erfolgreich ist. Aber Professor Weasley ist ihr Freund, wie konnten sie …"

Harry lächelte bitter. „Das stimmt. Ich wollte Schmerzen verursachen. Aber nicht Ron, nein, ich wollte Ron nie Schmerzen zufügen, denn ich weiß was der Fluch für Auswirkungen auf ihn haben würde. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie sehr man sich selbst hassen kann, wenn man so etwas seinem besten Freund antun muss, was man sich selbst antun würde. Ich habe den Fluch ausgetrickst. Meine Gefühle zeigten dem Fluch, dass ich Schmerzen verursachen wollte, aber der Fluch konnte nicht erkennen, dass ich mir selber diese Schmerzen zufügen wollte. Ich hoffe das beantwortet deine Frage."

Das Mädchen nickte schüchtern und notierte etwas auf ihrem Pergament. Harry blickte zu Ron hinüber und sah, dass sein Freund versuchte ihm zuzugrinsen, wahrscheinlich um ihm einen Teil der Schuld zu nehmen, die Harry fühlte. Es war immer noch mehr eine Grimasse als ein Lächeln, aber das Gesicht seines Freundes hatte schon wieder einige Farbe bekommen. Vielleicht, vielleicht könnten sie diese Woche doch schaffen.

„Nun, der letzte Fluch."

Jemand hinten im Raum wimmerte, aber Harry achtete nicht auf diese Person. Er wusste was sie jetzt dachten, aber dieses Mal würde er ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen. Denn _das_ war etwas, das er _niemals_ tun würde.

„Irgendjemand?" Niemand hob seinen Arm, genau wie Harry es erwartet hatte. Sie waren alle zu geschockt von dem vorhergegangenen Schauspiel, als dass sie etwas sagen konnten. Anstatt den Schülern sofort zu sagen welches der letzte Fluch war drehte Harry sich einfach um und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das süße kleine Häschen. „Avada Kedavra!", rief er und ein Schwall blendenden grünen Lichtes umfasste das Kaninchen. Es war sofort tot. Einige Schüler schrieen wieder, aber Harry ignorierte auch sie. „Avada Kedavra. Der tödliche Fluch. Es kostet viel Kraft diesen Fluch auszusprechen, aber einmal ausgesprochen und dein Opfer ist nicht schnell genug den Fluch mit einem soliden Gegenstand abzublocken, so ist es tot. Kein Schutzzauber kann diesen Zauber aufhalten und es gibt niemanden der ihn jemals überlebt hat."

Harry fuhr sich über die Stirn ohne nachzudenken. Keiner hatte diesen Fluch überlebt, bis jetzt.

„Wir werden mit den Unverzeihlichen in der nächsten Stunde weitermachen. Ihr könnt gehen." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes hob er alle Zauber, die auf dem Raum lagen.

Die Schüler waren sichtlich überrascht über diese schnelle Entlassung, aber alle packten schließlich ihre Taschen und verließen den Klassenraum. Nicht einer von ihnen redete und das hinterließ irgendwie das Gefühl, als ob sie eine Beerdigung verlassen würden.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

Ron lächelte ihn schon wieder an, und diesmal sah das Lächeln auch wie ein Lächeln aus, obwohl er noch immer etwas blass war. „Mir ging's schon schlechter. Gut, als nächstes die fünfte Klasse, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Harry einfach nur und schaute zur Tür hinaus durch die bald die nächsten Schüler hereinkommen würden. Zu bald für Harrys Geschmack. Und zum tausendsten Mal seit letzter Nacht fragte er sich, wie er Ron diese dumme Frage stellen konnte das für ihn zu tun.

„Achja, Kumpel?", Harrys drehte seinen Kopf erschrocken zurück. Ron schaut ihn bittend an: „Bitte…lass mich nicht wieder „Weasley ist unser King" singen!"

Harry lachte und Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Wenn Ron nach so einer Unterrichtsstunde noch immer Witze reißen konnte, würden sie es dann vielleicht doch durch die Woche schaffen.

* * *

Weder Ron noch Harry tauchten zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle auf. Stattdessen ließen sie sich von einem Hauselfen etwas zu Essen in Harrys Büro bringen lassen. So kam es, dass die anderen die beiden Freunde erst zum Abendbrot wieder zu Gesicht bekamen. Harry schaute vorsichtig zu Ron herüber als sie Seite an Seite zum Lehrertisch gingen. Sein Freund schlurfte ein wenig mit den Füßen da er offensichtlich nach vier Klassen total geschafft war in denen er auch viermal den Cruciatus Fluch erdulden musste. Er hätte sich gewünscht er hätte Ron sofort zurück zu ihren Räumen und ins Bett schicken können, aber zwei Dinge verhinderten das. Erstens würde es sehr verräterisch aussehen wenn Ron beim Abendessen nicht auftauchen würde und zweitens wusste Harry auch, dass Ron heute Abend gebraucht wurde. Denn heute Abend würde Ron die große Veranstaltung ankündigen die am Ende des Schuljahres stattfinden würde. Es war schließlich auch seine Idee.

Trotzdem, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, bemerkte Harry wie Hermine sie komische anschaute, aber er ignorierte ihren Blick als er seinen Teller mit etwas Hühnchen füllte und sich nach ihrem Tag erkundigte.

„Es war etwas…nun ja, schwer heute zu unterrichten. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen waren die Schüler, die aus deinem Unterricht kamen, vollkommen durcheinander", sagte Hermine ihm direkt. „Möchtest du mir sagen was sie heute so beschäftig hat?"

Harry seufzte als er sein Hühnchen schnitt und antwortet: „Du weißt, dass ich heute mit den Unverzeihlichen angefangen habe. Ich glaube allein das Thema reicht um die Schüler zu verwirren. Weißt du nicht mehr, wie wir uns fühlten nachdem wir von ihnen gelernt haben?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das noch", sagte Hermine, „aber irgendwie…das hier war anders. Einige der Schüler sahen richtig verstört aus. Ich musste sogar ein Mädchen, ausgerechnet aus dem siebten Jahr, aus meiner Klasse schicken, weil sie mitten in einer Übung in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Sag mir einfach was du mit ihnen gemacht hast, Harry."

„Ich hab gar nichts mit ihnen gemacht!", versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen, „Ich habe mich nur von einem unserer alten Lehrer inspirieren lassen. Vielleicht trauerte sie wegen des kleinen Kaninchens?"

„Du hast ein Kaninchen benutzt?"

„Ja", sagte ihr Harry, „ich dachte es würde eher einen Eindruck hinterlassen wenn es etwas ist, vor dem die Schüler keine Angst haben."

Ron musste auf einmal lachen und brachte Harry und Hermine dazu ihn komisch anzuschauen, genauso wie die anderen Lehrer und einen Großteil der Schüler. Harry hob eine Augenbraue aber Ron schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und hatte ein großes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich hab mich nur gerade an etwas erinnert, das ich einmal im Muggel Fernsehen zu Hause gesehen hab…. Da gab es diese Show in der einer der Charaktere panische Angst vor Kaninchen hatte."

„Das ist lächerlich", schnaubte Harry, „warum würde irgendjemand Angst vor Kaninchen haben?"

„Naja", fing Hermine in ihrer Lehrerstimme an, „oft sind Ängste sehr irrational. Schau dir nur deine Angst vor Spinnen an, Ron. Spinnen sind wirklich wahnsinnig hilfreiche Tiere und – „

„Ja, aber sie haben viel zu viele Beine und noch mehr Augen…das ist einfach eklig!"

So ging es hin und her zwischen den drei Freunden, während sie aßen, diskutierten sie weiter welche Ängste grundlos waren und welche nicht. Es war eigentlich total dumm, dachte Harry, aber zumindest hatte diese Diskussion es geschafft, dass Hermine ihn nicht mehr ausfragte.

Endlich, als die ersten Schüler schon aufstanden und die Halle nach dem Abendbrot verlassen wollten, stand Dumbledore auf und klatschte zweimal in seine Hände. Sofort hörten alle Gespräche auf und jeder schaute auf den Lehrertisch. Harry staunte noch immer darüber, wie einfach die gesamte Schülerschaft auf Dumbledore hörte, insbesondere wenn er eine einfache Geste nutzte wie diese.

„Bevor jetzt die ersten von euch gehen um Last-Minute Hausaufgaben für morgen zu machen, würde ich euch bitten eure Aufmerksamkeit kurz auf unseren Fluglehrer Professor Weasley zu lenken. Er hat eine wichtige Ankündigung zu machen. Ich versichere euch, dass ihr das alles hören wollt." Dumbledores Augen funkelten fröhlich als er sich wieder hinsetzte und so die Kulisse für Ron setzte.

Der Rotschopf stand nervös auf und räusperte sich. Harry wusste, dass Ron noch nie eine Rede vor so einer großen Menge an Menschen gemacht hatte. Er fuhr sich noch mal mit der Hand durch die Haare und dann sagte Ron: „Gut, vor einigen Tagen hatte ich diese Idee…wisst ihr, ich weiß, dass die Zeiten hart sind, besonders für euch, die ihr nicht wisst was immer zu Hause gerade passiert, ob eure Familien sicher sind. Und genau deswegen dachte ich mir, haben wir alle etwas Spaß verdient, etwas das eure Gedanken von euren Sorgen ablenkt. Es war eher eine spontane Idee, glaubt mir, aber jeder, dem ich von ihr erzählt habe, war begeistert. Ihr wundert euch bestimmt über was ich zum Teufel gerade rede?"

Er grinste verschmitzt als er sich umschaute. Es war schwer zu übersehen, dass jeder, sogar die Slytherins, ihn gespannt anschauten. Es gab einige Einrufe als Ron noch etwas länger als nötig zögerte. Anscheinend genoss er es sie warten zu lassen. Ron lachte als ein Student rief er solle sich beeilen.

„Okay, okay…das, über was ich geredet habe, wird am Ende des Schuljahres stattfinden, wenn alle Klausuren geschrieben wurden, am letzten Tag bevor ihr wieder nach Hause fahrt. Es ist…ein Quidditch Spiel." Verblüffte Stille war die Reaktion die ihn traf, aber dann merkte ein Gryffindorschüler an, dass sie bereits Quidditch spielen würden. Seine Hände zusammenreibend sagte Ron ihnen: „Naja, das ist ja das Besondere. Dieses Quidditchspiel wird wie kein anderes sein. Dieses Spiel ist Schüler gegen Lehrer."

Harry sah, dass Ron noch nicht fertig war, aber was auch immer er als nächstes sagen wollte wurde von den Freudenschreien der Schüler verschluckt, welche sofort in eine heftige Diskussion verliefen in der Schüler aus verschiedenen Häusern miteinander redeten. Harry und Ron grinsten sich gegenseitig wissend an, und Harry wusste, dass das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen noch stärker geworden war. Nur Hermine rollte mit den Augen, wahrscheinlich murmelte sie noch etwas über Quidditch besessene Jungs, aber trotz allem hatten sie ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht.

„NUN!", schrie Ron nach einem Moment und Harry war überrascht, dass die Schüler sich so schnell wieder beruhigt hatten. Ihre Köpfe drehten sich alle zu Ron und sie schauten ihn nur erwartungsvoll an, als ob sie ahnten, dass Ron ihnen noch nicht alles erzählt hatte, das sie wissen mussten. „Bevor ich so unhöflich unterbrochen wurde, wollte ich euch noch etwas über die Teams erzählen. Es wird nur zwei Teams geben – eins für die Schüler, welches aus den besten Spielern aus allen vier Häusern bestehen wird, und ein Team für die Lehrer, das bereits vollständig ist. Möchtet ihr wissen, wer spielt?" Natürlich wollten die Schüler wissen wer, und sie ließen ihn das auch laut und deutlich hören. Ron lachte leise. „Okay, als erstes, als Hüter bin ich zu Diensten. Sucher wird Professor Potter, die drei Jäger werden Professor Hayden, Professor Thatcher und Professor Flitwick und als letzte Position, unsere Treiber, niemand anderes als unsere stellvertretende Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall und Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore."

Diese Eröffnung wurde mit geschockter Stille bewertet, die sich aber schnell in ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel wandelte. Harry war froh, dass dies in einem einigermaßen erträglichen Geräuschpegel passierte, so dass Ron diesmal keine Probleme hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der jetzt sichtlich aufgeregten Schüler wieder zu erlangen.

„Gut, das ist das Lehrerteam und ich bin sicher ihr wundert euch schon, wie das Schülerteam zusammengestellt werden soll. Nun, das ist eine weitere Überraschung. Nächsten Samstag, während der Testspiele, wird ein unparteiischer Schiedsrichter die Spieler und Ersatzspieler aussuchen. Ich werde euch nicht sagen, wer der Schiedsrichter ist, denn das werdet ihr am Samstag sehen, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass ihr alle diesen Schiedsrichter kennt." Ron zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Gut, ich denke, das ist alles, was ihr zu wissen braucht. Eure Hauslehrer werden Listen an euren Schwarzen Brettern aushängen mit den genauen Daten für die Testspiele. Auf diese schreibt ihr bitte euren Namen und für welche Position ihr euch bewerbt. Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit."

Als Ron sich hingesetzt hatte, applaudierte ihm die gesamte Schülerschaft. Harry klopfte ihm herzlich auf die Schulter, lachend. „Siehste. Ich hab doch gesagt sie werden die Idee lieben."

* * *

Als die Woche immer weiter Fortschritt, wurde Ron immer wieder angehalten, in den Fluren wenn Schüler ihn Fragen stellen wollten über das kommende Spiel im Juni und natürlich auch über den mysteriösen Schiedsrichter. Alle hatten diese Reaktion erwartet, aber trotzdem lastete so noch mehr auf Ron Schultern, zusätzlich zu der schon erschöpfenden Rolle, die er in Harrys Unterricht spielte. Nach jedem Tag sah Harry wie sein Freund immer blasser wurde, besonders die dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen fielen ihm auf. Sie gaben seinem schon blassen Aussehen einen gejagten Ausdruck und Harry hatte immer mehr Sorgen um ihn mit jedem Mal, das er ihn wieder den schrecklichen Schmerz aussetzte.

Donnerstagnacht fiel Ron nur noch in seinen Sessel in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, zu erschöpft um noch zum Abendessen zu gehen. Harry, dem auch nicht danach war zum Abendessen zu gehen, rief einen Hauselfen und ließ ihn etwas Essen bringen. Während Harry aß merkte er, wie Ron sein Essen nicht mal anrührte. Sofort fühlte er die gesamte Schuld, dass er seinen Freund all das durchmachen ließ. Er stellte seinen Teller auf den Tisch und sagte: „ Wir hören auf."

„Was?", fragte Ron müde, den Kopf gerade mal einen Zentimeter von seiner Rückenlehne hebend.

„Die Stunden", sagte Harry, „wir hören auf. Das ist es nicht wert, und ich hätte das schon viel früher erkennen sollen. Es tut mir Leid Ron. Ich hätte dich nie fragen sollen."

Nach alarmierter als vorher, richtet Ron seinen blauen Augen auf Harry. „Was zum Teufel redest du da?"

„Ich rede über meinen Unterricht. Morgen werde ich Tiere nutzen um die Auswirkungen der Flüche zu zeigen. Ich–"

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Ron. „Ich weiß, dass du über deinen Unterricht redest. Aber was meinst du damit, dass du aufhören willst? Warum jetzt? Es ist nur noch ein Tag. Du weißt, dass der Eindruck um einiges größer sein wird, wenn ich es vorführe. Ich kann es schaffen."

„Du kannst was schaffen?", hörten sie auf einmal Hermines Stimme von der Tür.

Harrys und Rons Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und sie schauten zu Hermine rüber die sie missbilligend anschaute. „Nichts", antwortet Ron mit einem Lachen. „Nur, dass ich die Fragen der Schüler über das Quidditch Spiel aushalten werde. Die sind wirklich nervig, weißt du."

„Lüg mich nicht an Ronald Weasley", flüsterte Hermine durch zusammengepresste Zähne. Ihre Hände waren so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass ihre Knöchel weiß herausstachen. Ron zuckte unter ihrem Blick zusammen und als sie ihren Kopf zu Harry herumdrehte, zuckte der junge Mann genauso zusammen. „Kaninchen, was? Harry Potter, ich kann es nicht glauben! Die gesamte Woche, ich wollte es nicht glauben, aber ich kann es nicht mehr länger ignorieren. Was hast du dir zum Teufel noch mal dabei gedacht?", kreischte sie.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf beschämt hängen, nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte. Aber er musste es gar nicht mehr, als Ron auf einmal sprach. „Harry wollte das nicht tun", sagte Ron ihr, fast flüsternd, „er hat nur die Idee vorgeschlagen. Ich wusste wie er sich selber hasste, als er mich frage. Ich hätte nein sagen können, aber ich habe seine Idee verstanden. Hermine, die Schüler müssen es wissen. Kein Tier kann jemals zeigen, was das Opfer wirklich erleidet. Und es sind nur ein paar Sekunden. Ich schaff das."

„Schon ein paar Sekunden des Cruciatus Fluchs sind zu viel Ron.", sagte Hermine und Harry sah Tränen in ihren Augen und ihr gesamter Körper war am zittern. „Nichts ist es wert diesen Schmerz zu erleiden."

„Du liegst falsch", sagte Ron ihr, langsam aus dem Sessel aufstehend und bei jeder Bewegung zusammenzuckend. Er ging vorsichtig auf sie zu und nahm sie vorsichtig bei den Schultern. „Schau mich an Hermine." Sie hob ihren Blick und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Die Schüler sind es wert. Wir leben in dunklen Zeiten, Hermine, und sie müssen es erfahren. Sie müssen Angst vor diesen Flüchen haben. Viele Junior Todesser haben keine Ahnung auf was sie sich da einlassen. Und dann ist es schon zu spät. Nicht alle haben dasselbe Glück wie Malfoy. Verstehst du das?"

Sie schauten sich für eine lange Zeit an und Harry merkte dass Hermine in Gedanken verloren war bis sie schließlich nickte. „Ich versteh deinen Standpunkt. Aber ihr seid beide so dumm", murmelte sie schließlich und schaute dabei beide an. „Wenn…wenn ihr es mir gesagt hättet, hätte ich euch geholfen."

„Wie?", fragte Harry, als er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob und zu ihnen ging.

Hermines Augen trafen seine in einem entschlossenen Blick und sie richtete sich unmerklich auf. „Ron und ich hätten uns abwechseln können. Wir hätten diese Aufgabe teilen können. Und da wir davon sprechen, denke ich, dass Ron morgen im Bett bleiben sollte und ich werde seinen Platz einnehmen."

„Hermine!", rief Ron. „Nein!"

Aber Harry schaut sie nur an und nach einem kurzen Moment nickte er. „Gut". Es war nur noch ein Tag. Und er wusste, dass der Ausdruck in Hermines Augen keinen Streit zuließ. Egal wie sehr es ihnen beiden wehtun würde, morgen würde Hermine schreiend vor Schmerzen windend auf dem Boden liegen.

Harry wusste, dass er für genau das in der Hölle schmoren würde.


	32. Die Sieben von Hogwarts

**A/N: Doch nicht so schnell, wie erwartet, aber meine liebe große Schwester Stephy hat es nun endlich geschafft, das Kapitel für mich zu übersetzen! Danke Stephy!!! Bis ein Schatz!**

**Ich wünsche euch natürlich auch noch ein frohes neues Jahr und hoffe, dass ihr die ganzen Feiertage der letzten Woche gut überstanden habt. **

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 32: Die Sieben von Hogwarts

Der Samstagmorgen begann mit einem hellen Sonnenaufgang, zu hell in Harrys Meinung. Er blinzelte müde und versuchte das blendende morgendliche Licht auszublenden, das in den Gemeinschaftsraum schien. Er hielt einen dampfenden Becher schwarzen Kaffe in der einen Hand und versuchte mit der anderen einen sehr viel wacheren Baby-Harry davon abzuhalten von seinem Schoß zu fallen. Gleichzeitig versuchte er noch dem zuzuhören was seine Eltern ihm erzählten. Harry erkannte, dass Multitasking am frühen Morgen sehr hart zu erreichen war.

Hätte er gewusst das ihn seine Eltern heute morgen besuchen würden, und das auch noch so früh, hätte Harry nicht die halbe Nacht damit zugebracht die Aufsätze seiner Schüler zu korrigieren, die er im Laufe der Woche eingesammelt hatte. Er wusste nicht wann er den letzten geschafft hatte und wann er ins Bett gegangen war, aber eins wusste er ganz sicher. Er hatte bei weitem nicht genug Schlaf bekommen als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte und sein Vater mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zur Tür hereinlugte.

Harry unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er einen weitern Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm und dann den Becher mit einem Croissant ersetzte, welches die Hauselfen gebracht hatten. Er stippte es in etwas Marmelade und biss ab. Seine Eltern hatten ihn nur überraschen wollen. Sie wollten zusammen mit ihm frühstücken und etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen bevor die Auswahltests für das Hogwarts Quidditch Team begannen. Harry konnte sie verstehen, da sie nicht viel voneinander in den letzten Wochen gesehen hatten. Abgesehen von einem Flohpulveranruf oder der sporadischen Eule. Dennoch, mussten sie so unglaublich früh vorbei kommen. Um Acht Uhr? Es war Samstag um Merlins Willen.

Zumindest waren Ron und Hermine noch am schlafen und wären es auch noch in ein paar Stunden, wenn Harry irgendetwas dazu zu sagen hätte. Er hatte ihre Türen sogar vorsichtshalber mit einem Schweigezauber belegt, sodass sie nicht von Harry und seinen Eltern geweckt werden konnten. Sie hatten beide genug gelitten. Ron fast die gesamte Woche und Hermine den gestrigen Tag. Obwohl Ron den gesamten Freitag im Bett gelegen hatte, war er nachts immer noch total erschöpft und Hermine sah auch nicht viel besser aus nachdem sie den Cruciatus Fluch dreimal während seines Unterrichts erleiden musste.

Harry war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er sich das jemals vergeben konnte.

Aber seine Methode hatte zumindest erfolgreich ausgesehen. Er hatte seine Schüler total geschockt und er war sich sicher, dass sie von nun an die Unverzeihlichen Flüche viel vorsichtiger und behutsamer betrachten würden. Sie wussten jetzt warum diese Flüche verboten waren und was sie tun konnten, wie sehr sie anderen Menschen weh tun konnten. Harry hoffte das dies gegenüber seinen Schülern einen, wenn auch nur einen kleinen, Unterschied machen würde. Insbesonders hoffte er dies von seinen Slytherinschülern die, traurigerweise, den Schwarzen Künste am ehesten zugetan waren.

„Harry? Hörst du überhaupt zu?"

Harry schaut hoch, da Lilys Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken hervorschreckte. Baby-Harry zog am Kragen seines schwarzen T-Shirts und schaute ihn aus großen grünen Augen an.

„'Tschuldigung.", er schüttelte seinen Kopf, „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, Lily, dass wir erst nach dem Mittagessen vorbeikommen sollten.", sagte James lachend, „Harry ist kurz davor wieder einzuschlafen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", Harry lächelte etwas, „Gebt mir nur etwas mehr Kaffee und das Koffein wird mich schon lange genug wachhalten damit ich den Tag überstehe."

Jetzt lachte James lauthals was ein kleines Quietschen vom kleinen Harry erntete. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung. Aber, sei froh dass du es heute nicht bist der draußen auf den Besen reiten muss."

Grinsend steckte Harry sich den Rest des Croissants in den Mund und benutzte nun beide Hände um den sich windenden kleinen Harry davon abzuhalten frei zu kommen und von seinem Schoß zu fallen. Es hat etwas gedauert und es war noch immer etwas komisch, aber Harry hatte sich endlich daran gewöhnt mit seinem kleineren Ich zu spielen. Seine Mutter hatte einmal gesagt, als sie die beiden so zusammen sah, dass er eines Tages ein großartiger Vater sein würde. (Harry wurde nur rot und murmelte leise „Vielleicht irgendwann." Aber er hatte zur gleichen Zeit Bilder im Kopf von kleinen rothaarigen und grünäugigen Kindern.) Als er beide Arme sicher um den kleinen Jungen auf seinen Schoß gelegt hatte, und ihn somit sicher festhielt, sagte er: „Ja, aber ich wird schon bald da oben sein. Und mit Ron als Kapitän bin ich mir sicher, dass er uns hart rannehmen wird."

„Ist er so schlimm?", fragte Lily etwas besorgt.

James und Harry tauschten einen kurzen Blick bevor sie beide laut loslachten. Lily verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und schaute die beiden finster an. Der Blick wurde auch nicht weicher als James ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare gab. „Lily, Liebste, Ich liebe dich sehr, aber du hast keine Ahnung was es bedeutet Quidditch zu spielen."

„Es ist ein gefährlicher Sport.", murrte sie. „Ich weiß nicht wie oft du nach einem Match in den Krankenflügel musstest. Und ich will gar nicht wissen wie viel Zeit du an diesem Ort verbracht hast Harry. Ehrlich gesagt, versteh ich den Sinn des Spieles einfach nicht. Was ist so interessant daran wenn vierzehn Männer auf Besenstielen versuchen nervige Bälle zu fangen oder ihnen auszuweichen?"

Harry und James schauten sie gespielt überrascht an bevor James seinen Kopf schüttelte: „ Wie kann jemand Quidditch nicht mögen?"

„Passiert.", meinte Harry, hob die Schultern und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Schaut euch nur Hermine an. Sie war nie besonders interessiert daran. Aber zumindest Ginny liebt Quidditch."

Im gleichen Moment in dem die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, wusste Harry, dass er in seinem zu müden Zustand zu viel gesagt hatte. Bis jetzt hatten alle es versucht Ginny nicht zu erwähnen. Die Weasleys dachten immer noch, dass Molly einen weiteren Jungen erwartete und sie alle wollten, dass sie überrascht werden, wenn sie im August einem Mädchen zur Welt bringt. Außerdem war sich Harry nicht sicher, ob er sich dabei wohl fühlte, wenn seine Eltern den Namen des Mädchens wüssten mit dem er gerne den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte. Wer weiß was noch alles später in dieser Zeitschiene passieren würde, falls, nein, wenn Harry Voldemort umgebracht hat – seine Eltern könnten die verrückte Idee bekommen, sein jüngeres Ich und Ginny zu verkuppeln.

Das Grinsen auf James Gesicht sah verräterisch aus als er ihn aufzog. „So, das ist also der Name der jungen Dame die du liebst?"

„James!", wies Lily ihn zurecht, obwohl auch in sie ein leichtes spitzbübisches Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry uns etwas über Ginny erzählen wird, wenn er bereit dazu ist."

„Ach komm schon Lils.", meinte James, „Ich hab schon seit Ewigkeiten versucht irgendwelche Informationen über dieses Mädchen herauszufinden, und jetzt als unser Sohn es endlich schafft über sie zu reden willst du nicht es nicht hören?"

Harry fühlte wie sein Gesicht warm wurde und er wusste ganz genau, dass er so rot war wie eine Tomate. Wieso konnte er nicht aufpassen, was er sagte? Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sein Vater nicht gerade kleine Hinweise fallen ließ, um mehr über das „mysteriöse Mädchen" herauszufinden. Aber jetzt hatte er sich selber in diese Situation gebracht und das war noch viel schlimmer. „Können wir bitte nicht darüber reden?", murmelte er und schaute dabei auf den Schopf schwarzen Haares auf dem Kopf von Baby Harry.

„Na siehst du James. Jetzt ist er verlegen.", wies Lily ihren Ehemann erneut zurecht und gab ihn einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Hey Frau! Das hat weh getan!"

„Ich will's doch hoffen.", meinte Lily etwas beleidigt. „Das soll dir eine Lehre sein deinen eigenen Sohn zu verhören als ob er ein Krimineller wäre." Harry war dankbar für ihre Worte und hoffte, dass sein Vater ihn jetzt in Ruhe lassen würde, aber er wusste auch, dass diese Hoffnung vergebens war. Er hatte seinen Vater in den letzten Monaten recht gut kennengelernt und aus dem, was er gelernt hat, hatte er einen Schluss gezogen: James Potter gab niemals auf – nicht wenn er die Informationen zum weiteren Nerven und Ärgern nutzen könnte. Lily dreht sich nun wieder zu ihm um und er sah ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Harry hätte fast laut aufgestöhnt. „Aber, Harry, ich könnte verstehen wenn du nicht mit deinem Vater über solche Dinge reden möchtest. Aber du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen wenn du irgendeinen Rat oder Hilfe brauchst."

Nach diesen Worten stöhnte Harry doch laut auf und ließ seinen Köpf hängen und fragte sich, warum sich nicht der Grund auftun könnte und er in einem Loch versinken könnte. Die ganze Zeit über war er neidisch auf Ron und seine Beziehung zu seien Eltern gewesen, sogar wenn es peinlich gewesen war, aber jetzt hatte er selber eine Erfahrung aus erster Hand gemacht und er wünschte sich, dass er diese Erfahrung nicht wiederholen müsste.

Okay, Harry meinte das nicht wirklich. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich über sein Gesicht, als auf das kleine sich windende und quietschende Baby auf seinem Schoß sah. Eins war jedoch sicher, wenn sie in ein paar Monaten diese Zeitschiene wieder verlassen würden, sobald der Zaubertrank fertig war, würde er nie die Zeit vergessen, die er mit seinen Eltern verbracht hatte.

~*~

Es war schon fast Mittag als sich die Tür zu Rons Zimmer öffnete und der Rotschopf den Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem lauten Gähnen betrat. Sein Haar war noch etwas feucht von seiner Dusche und Harry musste zugeben, dass sein Freund schon um einiges besser als gestern aussah. Aber noch immer waren dort die dunklen Schatten zu sichtbar unter Rons Augen für seinen Geschmack. Trotzdem, als Harry in die Augen seines Freundes schaute, konnte er das Funkeln der Vorfreude auf das erkennen, was heute Nachmittag statt finden würde. Die Auswahl für das Quidditchteam.

„Guten Morgen!" grüßte er alle lautstark, nachdem er kurz gezögert hatte als er Lily, James und den kleinen Harry gesehen hatte.

Der jüngste Potter saß derzeit auf Hermines Schoß, die ihn sich sofort geschnappt hatte, nachdem sie sich zu den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum gesellt hatte, um kurz nach halb 10. Harry hatte sich inzwischen ja daran gewöhnt mit seinem Baby–ich zu spielen, aber es war ihm immer noch peinlich, wenn einer seiner Freunde ihn hielt oder mit ihm spielte. Es erinnerte ihn an jenes peinliche Erlebnis, als Remus einmal alte Babyfotos von ihm seinen Freunden gezeigt hatte.

„Guten Tag Ron.", grüßte Harry ihn mit einen schiefen Grinsen zurück. „Du kommst genau richtig. Wir wollten gerade in die Große Halle zu einem schnellen Mittagessen vor dem Auswahlverfahren."

In dem Moment hörte man ein lautes Knurren aus Rons Richtung und er kratzte sich etwas verlegen den Kopf. „Essen? Hört sich gut an. Ich bin am verhungern. Ich könnte einen ganzen Hippogreif essen!"

„Das werde ich auch nicht in Frage stellen Kumpel.", lachte Harry. Er drehte sich zu seinen Eltern. „Kommt ihr auch mit?"

„Natürlich.", sagte James und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich möchte nicht verpassen wie aufgeregt die Kinder sind…Du hast auch noch nicht gesagt, wer der unparteiische Schiedsrichter sein wird, oder?"

Harry lachte und Ron versuchte sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen und brummelte irgendetwas von aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen. Als Harry Hermine hörte, verdrehte auch er seine Augen, hatte aber dabei ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Lily, die der gleichen Auffassung war wie Hermine, tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit ihr aus. Beide kicherten kurz und verschwanden dann durch das Porträt in Richtung der großen Halle. Die drei Männer schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe und folgten ihnen dann.

„Frauen", meinte Ron nur," Ich glaub ich werd sie nie verstehen."

„Nun ja, Ron", James legte seinen Arm um seine Schulter, „Ich bin seit einigen Jahren mit einer verheiratet und ich versteh sie auch nur zur Hälfte. Und dank dieser beiden liebreizenden Frauen hat keiner von euch beiden meine Frage beantwortet."

Ron grinste James etwas verschmitzt an. „Nöö", er zog das ö etwas länger und musste dabei weiter grinsen. „niemand weiß es außer den Professoren und einigen Angestellten von Hogwarts. Wir wollten nicht, dass es schnell seine Runde macht. Es wird einen Riesenüberraschung und ich möchte die Gesichter der Schüler sehen wenn wir sie vorstellen."

„Es ist eine Frau?", fragte James erstaunt.

Harry und Ron tauschten einen schnellen lachenden Blick aus. „Nun ja", antwortet Harry und klang dabei ganz unschuldig, „Hab ich dir nicht noch vor ein paar Stunden bewiesen, dass es auch Frauen gibt die Quidditch mögen?"

„Mo-Moment!", stotterte James als sie um eine Ecke gingen auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, „Du meinst aber nicht, das diese … Ginny …der unparteiische Schiedsrichter sein wird! Aber…in deiner Zeit…muss sich doch steinalt sein!"

Harry sah wie sich Ron zu ihm umdrehte, diesmal mit einem verwunderten Blick. Er formte ‚Ginny?' lautlos mit seinen Lippen, aber Harry grinste nur und schüttelte seinen Kopf etwas. Ohne dass er ein Wort sagte legte er seinen Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes und ging etwas schneller und ließ einen erstaunten James hinter sich zurück. Das Grinsen wurde etwas breiter, als er seinen Vater hinter ihm nach ihm rufen hörte und wie er dann die etwas schneller geworden Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sollte er doch denken was er möchte, dachte Harry und grinste noch immer. Zumindest so lange wie es möglich war, da das Auswahlverfahren ja nach dem Mittagessen beginnen würde. Denn dann würde sein Vater es ja herausfinden und der Name würde nicht Ginny sein. Trotzdem freute sich Harry auf den Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Schüler und auch auf dem seines Vaters.

Die Große Halle war bereits voll und als ob Dumbledore es gewusst hätte, war der Lehrertisch für die Gäste erweitert worden und Lily und Hermine warteten bereits. James hatte sie in kurzer Zeit eingeholt war aber etwas beleidigt als er den beiden Freunden zum Lehrertisch folgte. Harry setzte sich auf einen der drei leeren Stühle. Ron setzte sich neben ihn und James setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl zwischen Harry und Lily.

Als sie den Blick ihres Mannes sah fragte Lily:" Was ist passiert?"

„Harrys", schoss es aus ihm hervor, „'mysteriöses Mädchen' ist anscheinend doppelt so alt wie er!"

Hermine, die die vorangegangene Unterhaltung nicht gehört hatte, verschluckte sich an ihren Bissen und musste anfangen zu husten. Lily klopfte ihr sanft auf den Rücken und sagte sie solle langsam durch die Nase einatmen. Obwohl ihr Gesicht dunkelrot angelaufen war, nickte sie nach kurzer Zeit und sagt es ginge ihr wieder gut. Nachdem sie nochmal einen tiefen Atemzug genommen hatte, fragte sie nur: „Was? Wie bist du auf diese Idee gekommen?"

„Naja….er sagte...und ich…ich dachte nur…" James drehte sich zu Harry um, der inzwischen ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, und der Groschen fiel. „Wie..was…du…Ich kann's nicht glauben! Du hast mich reingelegt!"

„Ich hab's vom Besten gelernt.", sagte Harry nur und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wobei zwei Personen nicht zu vergessen sind, die ich jetzt lieber nicht nenne. Die aber auf ihre eigene Weise berühmt berüchtigt sein werden."

„Ich kann's nicht glauben…", murmelte James und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Harry fing wieder an zu grinsen. Er war sich sicher, dass es nicht oft passierte, dass der Anführer der berühmt berüchtigten Herumtreiber hereingelegt wurde. Aber der geschockte Ausdruck auf James' Gesicht wurde sehr bald durch ein süßliches Lächeln ersetzt als er antwortet: „Du weißt was das heißt…Krieg."

Harry sah wie seine Mutter und Hermine wieder ihre Augen verdrehten, aber als einen kurzen Blick mit Ron austauschte sah er ein breites Grinsen und die blauen Augen glänzten durch Interesse an dem wohl bald entstehenden Streiche Krieg. Er reichte seinem Vater die Hand und sagte: „Möge der Beste gewinnen."

James schüttelte begeistert die Hand seines Sohnes. „Deine Beerdigung."

„Oh, glaub mir James", grinste Harry und zeigte kurz auf die Narbe auf seiner Stirn, „ so einfach bin ich nicht zu töten."

Als die Mittagspause sich langsam dem Ende zu neigte, bemerkte Harry wie mehr und mehr Schüler die Große Halle verließen – eine größere Gruppe früher als die Anderen – anstatt bis zum Ende zu bleiben. Es war doch schließlich Wochenende. Aber er wusste, genau wie alle anderen, dass diesen Nachmittag, in nicht mal einer halben Stunde, etwas sehr viel interessanteres als die üblichen Wochenendbeschäftigungen stattfinden würde.

Fast jeder Quidditchspieler, egal ob ein Ständiger oder ein Reservespieler, und sogar einige, die nicht mal in einem Team waren, hatte sich auf der Liste eingetragen die an den schwarzen Brettern in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum gehangen hatten. Alles in allem hatten sich 50 Leute auf dem Platz eingefunden um sich für das Hogwartsteam zu qualifizieren. Alle waren scharf darauf gegen das Lehrerteam zu spielen und hofften, dass sie gewinnen würden. Nun ja, sie hatten noch nicht trainiert, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass ihr Team eine Herausforderung für die Schüler sein würde.

Schließlich war es Zeit für Ron zu gehen und alles vorzubereiten. Harry hatte ihm zugesagt, dass er ihm helfen würde alles vorzubereiten und, am wichtigsten, sich mit dem unparteiischen Schiedsrichter zu treffen. Bis jetzt hatte nur Ron mit ihr geredet, aber Harry musste zugeben, dass er sich darauf freute sie zu treffen. Und dann konnte er es nicht abwarten das Gesicht seines Vaters zu sehen da er wusste, dass sein Vater ein großer Fan von ihr war.

Als er merkte, dass Ron und Harry aufstanden, sprang auch James von seinem Stuhl und rubbelte sich eifrig die Hände. Harry erinnerte das Bild an ein kleines Kind an Heiligabend. „Die Damen kommen auch mit?", fragte James Lily und Hermine.

„Nein, ich denke nicht.", antwortete Hermine, „Ich werde Draco etwas Gesellschaft leisten." Sie schüttelte den Kopf mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wenn Poppy ihn noch länger im Krankenflügel behält, schwöre ich, dass er noch launischer wird. Er ist fast unerträglich. Besonders da er wirklich gerne einen Posten im Lehrerteam haben wollte."

„Du musst etwas verständnisvoller sein, Hermine.", sagte James, und lächelte zurück, „Wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, wäre ich schon lange geflohen, egal wie sehr mich Poppy bedroht hätte."

„Glaub mir", musste sie lachend antworten, „er hat's versucht." Sie tupfte sich den Mund mit ihrer Serviette ab und stand dann auch auf, gefolgt von Lily.

„Warte", sagte James auf einmal als er sah das seine Frau dabei war Hermine zu folgen, „ heißt das, dass du auch nicht zuschauen willst?"

„Warum sollte ich? Ich verbringe meine Zeit lieber damit eine arme Seele im Krankenflügel zu besuchen, als einen Nachmittag damit zuzubringen zuzuschauen, wie Leute sich gegenseitig vom Besen schubsen. Wir treffen euch dann später, wenn ihr fertig seid mit einem Ball zu spielen." Sie zwinkerte James zu, platzierte Harry auf ihrer Hüfte und verließ die Große Halle. Hermine hob nur entschuldigend die Schultern und folgte ihr.

Wieder einmal schüttelte James nur seinen Kopf. „Frauen…" Sobald die beiden aber aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren drehte er sich mit einem neugierigen Blick zu Harry und Ron um. „Okay…Lasst uns anfangen. Ich will endlich wissen wer dieser mysteriöse Schiedsrichter ist!"

~*~

Die Tribünen des Quidditchplatzes waren gefüllt mit vielen neugierigen Zuschauern. Aber ob sie alle nur da waren um zu erfahren wer es ins Team schaffte, oder um herauszufinden wer der Schiedsrichter war, wusste Harry nicht. Wahrscheinlich etwas von beidem, und zumindest ein Rätsel von beiden würde in ein paar Minuten gelöst sein.

Die drei Männer betraten die Trainerkabine unterhalb der Tribüne, wo sie warten sollte. Und genauso wie Harry es erwartet hatte stand sie dort in ihrer vollen Quidditchuniform – dunkelgrüner Umhang mit einer goldenen Kralle auf der Brust. Neben ihr lag einer der besten Besen überhaupt – der _Meteor_. Sie lächelte sie an, als sie die Kabine betraten.

Ron ging sofort zu ihr und schüttelte ihre gebräunte Hand und lächelte genauso freundlich zurück. „Samira, ich bin so froh, dass du es geschafft hast."

„Es ist schön, dich wieder zu treffen, Ron", antwortete sie und warf dabei ihren langen blonden geflochtenen Zopf über ihre Schulter, als sie seine Hand losließ. „Ich habe gehört, dass es einige Freiwillige gibt?"

„Oh ja, gibt es." Ron grinste. „Samira, ich würde dir gerne zwei Freunde von mir vorstellen. Als erstes mein bester Freund Harry und dann noch sein Cousin zweiten oder dritten Grades, James." Er zeigte auf die beiden Männer. Da Harry bereits vorher wusste wer der Schiedsrichter sein würde, begrüßte er sie freundlich und schüttelte ihre Hand während James sie offen anstarrte.

„Sie sind Samira Masen!"

„So sagt man jedenfalls.", musste Samira grinsend erwidern, die offenbar schon an so ein Verhalten gewöhnt war. „Samira Masen, Captain der Holyhead Harpies, zu ihren Diensten. Aber die meisten nennen mich einfach nur Samira."

Harry schaute zu seinem Vater und sah etwas, dass er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Sein Vater wurde rot, sein Gesicht hatte die Farbe einer Tomate, als er Samira die Hand reichte. Und die Erleichterung in seinen Augen war sofort zu erkennen als Ron wieder anfing zu reden.

„Also", er rieb sich die Hände, „ Was denkst du Samira? Ich glaube, wir haben die Kinder lange genug warten lassen."

„Okay, dann lass uns mal loslegen." Ihre gute Laune und Enthusiasmus waren ansteckend und Harry merkte wie er anfing zu lächeln. Sie erinnerte ihn etwas an ein hyperaktives Kind, obwohl sie sehr sportlich und groß gebaut war für eine Frau.

Die vier verließen die Kabine und betraten den Platz auf dem die große Gruppe, die sich angemeldet hatte, schon mit den Besen in der Hand wartete. James entschuldigte sich schnell und ging hoch in die Tribüne um sich das Schauspiel von oben anzuschauen. Da Samira hinter Harry und Ron ging und diese beiden noch ein Stück größer waren als sie, erkannte sie niemand bevor die drei nicht direkt vor der Gruppe zu stehen kamen.

Einige Schüler schnappten hörbar nach Luft, als sie sie sahen und machten so einige andere Freiwillige auf sie aufmerksam. Aber erst als Ron sich räusperte und alle Augen sich auf ihn richteten erkannten alle wer sie war. Rons Grinsen wurde noch breiter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. „Ich weiß, dass ihr alle sehr aufgeregt seid und ich will euch nicht mehr länger warten lassen. Bitte begrüßt unsere unparteiische Schiedsrichterin, die uns auch in den nächsten Wochen trainieren wird – Samira Masen, Mannschaftskapitän der Holyhead Harpies."

Ein lauter Jubel war zu hören, nicht nur von der Gruppe vor ihnen, sondern auch von den Tribünen und Samira wurde mit viel mehr als einem einfachem Applaus begrüßt, der nicht stoppen wollte bis Ron auf seiner Pfeife blies.

„Vielen Dank an euch!", sagte Samira lächelnd. „Also, das wird jetzt erstmal einfach. Alls erstes möchte ich, dass ihr alle einige Runden um den Platz dreht. Ich werd mit euch zusammen fliegen und diejenigen die ich auf die Schulter tippe sind in der nächsten Runde. Ich werd euch sagen, wann wir aufhören und ich bitte diejenigen, die ich nicht auf die Schulter getippt habe zurück auf die Tribünen zu gehen, sodass wir genug Platz für die folgenden Aufgaben habe. Und jetzt, ab in die Luft mit euch!"

Man konnte sofort erkennen, dass nicht alle Schüler, die sich in die Liste eingetragen hatten, auch ein Talent für Quidditch hatten. Besonders die Schüler im ersten Jahr hatten Problem die Runden zu fliegen, aber auch einige andere. Währen Harry und Ron sich alles von unten anschauten, war Samira zusammen mit den Schülern in der Luft und beobachte jeden genau. Und Harry konnte erkennen, dass sie genau wusste was sie tat. Sie hatte einen Blick dafür zu erkennen, welche Schüler Talent besaßen und welche nicht. Nach fünfzehn Minuten stoppte sie die Schüler und mehr als die Hälfte gingen betrübt zu den Tribünen.

„Bevor ich jetzt weitermache will ich euch eins sagen, sodass ihr die Entscheidung selber treffen könnt ob ihr gehen wollt, oder nicht." Sie räusperte sich. „Mein Training wird hart und schmerzvoll. Ich toleriere weder Faulheit noch Zuspätkommen. Wir werden in jeder Art Wetter trainieren – sei es nun bei wahnsinniger Hitze oder in einem Schneesturm, der alles in der Umgebung einfrieren lässt. Wenn ihr nicht bereit seid, alles während des Trainings zu geben, muss ich euch bitten euch auch auf die Tribünen zu begeben." Als sie keiner bewegte, lächelte sie wieder. „Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. Es gibt Menschen hier, die genauso verrückt nach Quidditch sind wie ich." Dies brachte einige Lacher von den Schülern und die gesamte Atmosphäre lockerte sich. „Gut…weiter geht's! Alle die Jäger sein wollen gehen bitte dort hinüber. Sucher da drüben hin, Treiber dort hin und die Hüter auf diese Seite."

Die Gruppe spaltete sich sofort auf die zugewiesenen Plätze auf und nur einen kurzen Moment später schaute Harry interessiert zu, wie sie sich von jedem Schüler zeigen ließ was er konnte. Es gab kein Chaos und keine Beanstandungen von den Schülern wenn sie ihnen sagte, dass sie etwas verbessern mussten und sie noch nicht gut genug waren um zu spielen. Er war sehr beeindruckt davon, wie viel Respekt die Schüler ihr zollten und wie sie an jedem Wort hingen, das sie sagte.

Es war bei weitem Rons beste Idee sie zu fragen.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter, als das Hogwartsteam endlich zusammengestellt war. Es gab ein Unentschieden bei den Suchern zwischen Charlie Weasley und dem Slytherinsucher, Lisa Scarborough. Am Ende jedoch, nach einer Jagd nach dem Schnatz, hatte sich Charlie den Platz gesichert und Lisa war auf die Reservebank gekommen. Das war ein weiteres Detail, dass Harry an Samira mochte – sie hatte nicht nur ein Team zusammengestellt, sie hatte sogar ein komplettes Reserveteam auf die Beine gestellt und es waren Spieler aus allen vier Häusern im Team.

Aus Gryffindor kamen Charlie Weasley als Sucher und ein Mädchen aus dem dritten Jahr, Emerson, als einer der Jäger. Ein anderer Jäger war aus dem Slytherinteam, Denton, und der letzte Jäger war Jonathan Kane aus Hufflepuff. Der Hüter war ein überraschend kleines aber sehr agiles Mädchen von Slytherin, das nicht mal im Hausteam war. Aber selbst Harry musste zugeben, dass das Mädchen, Winters, eine Menge Talent hatte. Und dann waren da noch die Treiber. Einer kam aus dem Hufflepuffteam. Lizzy Brandon war in ihrem fünften Jahr und ihr neuer Partner war Gwenog Jones, eine Ravenclaw in ihrem siebten und letzten Jahr in Hogwarts. Als Harry sie zusammen hat fliegen sehen musste er zugeben, dass sie ein erstklassiges Team ergeben würden.

Auf einmal erkannte er, dass die Sieben von Hogwarts jemand waren, die nicht zu unterschätzen waren.

„Hey!" hörte Harry Samira auf einmal rufen, doch sie schien nicht verärgert, als sie auf die Treiber und die Reservetreiber zuging. Harry musste schmunzeln, als er erkannte wer ihr Zeil war. Samira schaute etwas selbstgefällig, als sie vor dem Mädchen aus dem siebten Jahr stoppte. Es war blass mit langen kastanienbraunen Haaren. „Jones, richtig?"

„J-Ja?", antwortet das Mädchen und schaute Samira, wahrscheinlich ihr Idol, aus großen Augen an.

„Trainer Clap hat mir von dir erzählt.", sagte sie. „Er hat dich letztes Jahr auf Sluggy's Sommerparty getroffen. Er meinte du hattest Potenzial. Und ich muss sagen, dass ich ihm zustimme."

„D-Danke…"

„Du bist jetzt in deinem letzten Jahr, oder?". Das Mädchen nickte mit dem Kopf. „Hast du schon irgendwelche Pläne für die Zeit nach Hogwarts?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher…", antwortete das Mädchen und wurde dabei rot. „Das Einzige, das mich bisher interessiert hatte, war Quidditch."

Als ob sie auf diese Antwort gewartet hatte, erstreckte sich ein Lächeln über Samiras Gesicht, als sie die Schulter des Mädchens fasste. „Dann lass dir eins sagen. Eine unserer Treiber ist zurückgetreten und das heißt, dass wir frisches Blut in unserem Team brauchen und wenn du genauso gut im Training und im Spiel fliegst wie gerade…" Samira ließ den Satz unbeendet, aber sie zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu bevor sie sich umdrehte und zurück zu Harry, Ron und James ging. „Hey Weasley!", rief sie mit einem selbstbewussten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Bist du bereit absolut zu verlieren?"

„Träum weiter!", rief Ron zurück mit einem genauso breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Dein Team wird gnadenlos untergehen. Aber jetzt komm erstmal mit was essen!"

~*~

Das Wochenende war nach Harrys Meinung viel zu schnell vorbei und schon war es wieder Montagabend und Zeit für das wöchentliche Treffen mit den Lehrern. Und der Montag war nicht allzu glorios angefangen. Alle wichtigen Sachen waren schon diskutiert worden und die einzigen Personen die noch zurückgeblieben waren, waren die Mitglieder des Quidditchteams, die alle einen eher düsteren Gesichtsausdruck hatten.

„Nun", räusperte sich Ron und schaute einmal in die Runde. „Wie es aussieht, brauchen wir einen neuen Jäger."

Harry nickte im Einklang mit dieser Ankündigung. Früher am Abend hatte Elizabeth Thatcher, Arithmantik Professor und Jäger im Team, angekündigt, dass sie leider nicht beim Match mitspielen konnte. Es war eigentlich, jedenfalls für sie, eine gute Nachricht, jedoch nicht für das Team. Sie war den Abend vorher mit Bauchschmerzen zum Krankenflügel gegangen und Poppy hatte ihr eröffnet, dass sie schwanger sei und dass sie unter keinen Umständen ein Spiel, dass so gefährlich war wie Quidditch, spielen dürfte.

Und jetzt wussten sie nicht was sie mit dem offenen Platz im Team machen sollten. Kein anderer Lehrer fühlte sich gut genug um den Platz zu füllen, da keiner vorher das Spiel gespielt hatte und, viel wichtiger, nicht mal so gut mit einem Besen umgehen konnten.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir jemand anderes rekrutieren würden? Jemand, der nicht Teil des Lehrkörpers ist.", schlug Flitwick vor. „James Potter zum Beispiel. Ich glaube, er würde eine gute Ergänzung zum Team geben."

McGonagall schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass das fair wäre. Dieses Match soll eins zwischen Lehrern und Schülern sein und nicht eins Schüler gegen Lehrer und alte Schüler-„

Plötzlich, während alle im Raum in eine nachdenkliche Stille gefallen waren, jeder dachte darüber nach wie das Problem zu lösen wäre, schwang die Tür auf. Harry schrak aus einen Gedanken hoch und als er sah wer in der Tür stand breite sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er erkannte was dies bedeutete.

Draco Malfoy, gekleidet in schwarzen Roben und aussehend als ob er nie krank war, hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute sie alle mit einem überlegenen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. „Ein kleines Vögelchen hat mir geflüstert, dass ihr einen Jäger braucht. Nun denn, hier bin ich."


	33. Die Geschichte der Prinzessin

**A/N: Ich bin wieder da! Und ich habe eine Übersetzerin gefunden! _Kairi Weasley_ hat es in Rekordzeit geschafft, dieses Kapitel super zu übersetzen! Ich bin sooo froh und dankbar, dass sie ihre Aufgabe so ernst genommen hat und deshalb ein gaaaanz großes Dankeschön an sie! :) Ich gehe jetzt fest davon aus, dass es relativ zügig mit dieser Geschichte weitergeht, denn ich bin mit dem Original feeeeeertig!!! Es muss jetzt wirklich nur noch übersetzt werden! Also, noch mal vielen vielen Dank an _Kairi Weasley_ und natürlich auch an euch, dass ihr solche Engelsgeduld mit mir habt. :) **

**Und nun aber weiter mit diesem Kapitel! **

**Kapitel 33: Die Geschichte der Prinzessin**

Harry hob seine rechte Hand um seine Augen abzuschirmen, während er zur leuchtenden Sonne hochschaute, welche förmlich auf ihn nieder brannte. Es war Mai und der Sommer schien dieses Jahr in Schottland, wenn man nach den Temperaturen ging, sehr früh zu beginnen. Es hatte nicht mehr geregnet und nur kleine, weiße Wolken waren in den letzten Tagen zu sehen und die Wettervorhersage des Magischen Rundfunks sagte, dass es für die nächsten Wochen so bleiben würde, vielleicht sogar bis zum Ende des Schuljahres. Ein paar Vögel waren über ihm am Himmel und alles in allem schien es friedlich.

Ja, friedlich war das richtige Wort. Nichts war passiert im Verlauf der letzten paar Wochen. Irgendwie, seit Harry Voldemort das erste Mal in dieser Zeitlinie persönlich gegenüber getreten war, war der Dunkle Lord untergetaucht. Nicht einmal Severus hatte irgendwelche Neuigkeiten über Pläne, die Voldemort ihm erzählt haben könnte. In der Tat waren auch die Todesser Treffen in letzter Zeit nur selten. Harry könnte fast sagen, dass das Leben langweilig wäre, aber er beschwerte sich nicht, da es noch viele andere Dinge gab, die er tun musste.

Zum Einen hatte er natürlich sieben Jahrgänge von Schülern in Verteidigung zu unterrichten und das war nachweislich nicht einfacher, nun da die Examen sich am Horizont anbahnten. Als nächstes zu einigen neuen Themen wollte er sich immer noch mit den Schülern befassen und er half ihnen auch sehr viel beim Wiederholen. Am Anfang hatten sich die Schüler beschwert als er ihnen den ersten unangekündigten Test spendiert hatte, aber nun waren sie dafür wirklich dankbar als dies sicher stellte das sie auch wirklich wiederholten und nicht nur über ihre Noten träumten.

Eine andere Sache die sie, oder vielmehr Hermine, Draco und Severus, beschäftigt hielt war der Trank der in einem der privaten Zaubertrank Verliese vor sich hin siedete. Harry war wirklich froh, dass er zwei Zaubertrankmeister und mit Hermine, Lily und Clara noch andere Personen hatte, die in Zaubertränke viel besser waren als Harry oder Ron es jemals sein würden bei dem bevorstehenden komplizierten Gebräu. Harry wusste, dass, wenn er gezwungen worden wäre diesen Trank zu brauen, der Kessel bis jetzt schon mindestens hundertmal explodiert wäre, ungeachtet seiner großartigen ZAG und UTZ Ergebnisse. Er sollte auch nicht vergessen, dass der Trank erst seine Anfangsstadien hinter sich hatte und noch viel komplizierter werden würde als er bis jetzt schon war.

Nein, Harry könnte nicht glücklicher sein, dass das etwas war, mit dem er sich nicht beschäftigen musste. Vorerst genoss er den Frieden und versuchte das nagende Gefühl zu ignorieren das Voldemort vielleicht etwas Großes planen könnte.

Wie auch immer, der Frieden hielt nicht lange als plötzlich ein harter, schwarzer Ball an Harry vorbei rauschte und seine Augen dem Ball folgten als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Verdammte Scheiße Harry!", rief Ron von seiner Position vor den drei Ringen, „Pass auf und sei vorsichtig!"

„Entschuldige Ron!", antwortete er ihm mit einem verlegenen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und er wendete den Besen seitwärts, damit er über das ganze Quiddtichfeld schauen konnte. Als er den Goldenen Schnatz nicht finden konnte begann er einen Sturzflug. Ein großes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er auf den Boden zuschoss und der Wind an seinem Gesicht vorbeirauschte. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Wasser als er schneller wurde und er zog erst wenige Zentimeter bevor er das Gras erreichte hoch. Sein Besen war fast vertikal während er nun höher und höher an den andern Spielern vorbei flog bis er hoch über dem Feld stoppte.

Quidditch, oh wie er diesen Sport vermisst hatte! Er würde immer für Rons einfach fantastische Idee dankbar sein. Andernfalls hatte er auch keine Ahnung ob er – jemals – wieder die Chance bekommen hätte, dieses Spiel zu spielen. Brutale Klatscher abhalten, umherirrende Quaffel und Mitspieler, die ganze Zeit durch die Luft sausen und Ausschau nach dem kleinen Goldenen Schnatz halten. Während er das tat, konnte Harry fast alles Andere vergessen, all die Sorgen die ihn immer noch plagten. Auch wenn Ron fast so schlimm war wie ein Sklaventreiber, konnte Harry sich nicht mehr erinnern so viel Spaß gehabt zu haben.

Harry grinste, denn es wurde immer besser als er einen goldenen Schimmer nahe der Hufflepuff Tribüne sah. Ohne Warnung lehnte er sich nach vorn und der Besen beschleunigte auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Harry drängte immer weiter und er wäre mit den Tribünen zusammen gestoßen, wenn er nicht in der letzten Sekunde hochgezogen hätte mit dem Goldenen Schnatz sicher in seiner rechten Hand.

Rufe der Erleichterung kamen von den andern Spielern und wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste, würde er fast denken das seine Teamkameraden Schüler anstatt Lehrer wären, die glücklich waren, dass das Training zu Ende war. Harry winkte Ron und schloss sich den Andern am Boden an. Sie waren drei Stunden auf den Besen gewesen und hatten nur darauf gewartet, dass Harry schlussendlich den Schnatz fing, denn Ron hatte am Anfang eine Regel aufgestellt – nachdem er gesehen hatte wie hart die Schülermannschaft trainierte – und das war, dass sie erst aufhörten, wenn Harry den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

Nun, wenn Harry sein Bestes gegeben hätte, hätte er den Schnatz schon nach 17 Minuten fangen können, aber er und Ron hatten abgemacht, dass er mindestens zwei Stunden bis zum Fang vergehen lassen würde. Ansonsten würde das Training viel zu früh enden. Trotzdem, um in Hochform zu bleiben, jagte Harry jedes Mal wenn er ihn sah dem Schnatz nach und er zog seine Hand immer zurück, wenn seine Finger den kleinen Ball berührten.

Harry war der letzte, der in der Mitte des Feldes landete und er wischte seine feuchten schwarzen Haarsträhnen von seiner klebrigen Stirn. Auch wenn er hoch in der Luft war und dort sollte genug Wind sein um ihn zu kühlen, war er trotzdem am Schwitzen. Aber die Andern sahen nicht besser aus und er musste zugeben dass es eine amüsierende Sicht war Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall, die beide noch ihre Treiberschläger in den Händen hielten zu sehen, mit roten Gesichtern und gekleidet in den lilanen Quidditchroben die extra für die Lehrer designed worden waren. Harry gewöhnte sich immer noch daran sie so zu sehen, aber sie leisteten fabelhafte Arbeit oder um Ron zu zitieren: „Dumbledore und McGonagall sind einfach verdammt brillant! Sie könnten sogar Fred und George einen harten Wettkampf bieten!"

„In Ordnung", rief Ron mit einem Lachen auf seinem Gesicht, „gutes Training. Wir beginnen wirklich als Team zu spielen und wir werden schon verdammt gut, wenn ich das so sagen kann. _Aber_ ich habe gestern die Schülermannschaft trainieren sehen und die waren auch sehr gut. Wir dürfen sie niemals unterschätzen, denn meiner Meinung nach werden sie eine Wucht haben mit der wir rechnen müssen. Nun, ihr könnt alle gehen. Das nächste Training ist morgen, selbe Zeit, selber Ort. Ich sehe euch beim Abendessen."

Ein gemeinschaftliches Grummeln von ‚Endlich' und ‚Bis später' kam als Antwort und die meisten andern Lehrer begannen zum Schloss zurück zu gehen. Nur Harry und Draco blieben zurück um Ron zu helfen die Bälle zurück zu tun und die andern Gegenstände die sie während des Trainings benutzt hatten. Während sie kämpften um die zwei Klatscher wieder zurück in die Kiste zu packen und die Ketten um sie herum zu legen, unterhielten sie sich meistens über das Training. Harry und Draco teilten Rons Meinung über das Teams, das sehr gut im Laufe der letzten Wochen wurde, aber während Draco sehr enthusiastisch bezüglich des Spiels und ihrer Chancen war - er war beinahe aus dem Häuschen das er wieder spielen durfte – gab Harry zu bedenken, dass er die Schüler auch hatte spielen sehen und dass er wusste, dass es unglaublich hart werden würde sie zu schlagen.

Trotzdem hatten nicht nur die Schüler ein gutes Team. Während er am Anfang skeptisch war, realisierte Harry nach ein paar Trainingseinheiten das er falsch gelegen hatte. Er hatte nie erwartet dass Albus, Minerva oder Filius, die inzwischen auch schon ziemlich alt waren, so gut spielten wie sie es taten und in Wahrheit waren sie noch besser als gut. Da war eine Kraft hinter den Schlägen mit denen Albus und Minerva die Klatscher trafen, die über ihr Alter hinwegtäuschte und Filius hatte genau die richtige Größe um agil den Klatschern und anderen Spielern auszuweichen und trotzdem noch gleichzeitig den Quaffel zu spielen.

Er realisierte mit einem Grinsen, dass sie eine Chance hatten, weil sie immer noch den gleichen Problemen gegenüberstanden wie die andern Teams. Beide Teams waren neu, sie mussten sich alle an ihre neuen Mitspieler gewöhnen und mussten lernen miteinander zu spielen und nicht gegeneinander, wie es speziell die Gryffindors und Slytherins gewohnt waren. Trotzdem hatten die Lehrer den Vorteil auf ihrer Seite, da die Schüler sie vielleicht unterschätzen könnten, vor allem Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall.

Wie auch immer, wenn er ihr Training angesehen hatte, war er überrascht gewesen wie gut die vier Häuer kooperierten. Prinzipiell war es nicht nur ein Event, denn dieses Quidditch Match war ein Schritt vorwärts zur Einheit der vier rivalisierenden Häuser. Vielleicht könnten sie in dieser Zeit viel mehr verändern als die gedacht hatten.

Nachdem sie also den Quaffel und den Schnatz in die entsprechen Löcher in der Kiste gelegt hatten, schloss Ron die hölzerne Box und die drei jungen Männer liefen zusammen zurück zum Schuppen wo das ganze Quidditch Equipment gelagert war – ein paar Kisten mit den vier Bällen, Schulbesen und andere kleine Teile die vielleicht gebraucht würden. Wie auch immer, auf dem Weg zum Schuppen sahen sie Hermine und Lily, die anscheinend in ihre Richtung gingen. Die zwei jungen Frauen winkten fröhlich, als sie sie sahen und sie trafen sich nur eine Minute später in der Mitte.

„Seid ihr endlich fertig mit dem Training?", fragte Hermine und hörte sich dabei etwas genervt an. Aber es war ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und Harry dachte, dass sie vielleicht nur ein winziges bisschen aufgeregt war wegen des Spiels. In der Tat war die ganze Schule komplett verrückt nach diesem Event und es wäre nur unnatürlich, wenn sie nicht ein klein wenig von dieser Stimmung infiziert worden wäre.

„Ja, endlich!", rief Draco als er einen Arm um ihre Schulter schwang und sie nah an seine Seite zog. Irgendwie schien es als ob Draco offener war seit seiner Nahtoderfahrung, besonders hinsichtlich seiner Gefühle für Hermine. Und Harry konnte sehen, dass Hermine es sehr mochte, zumindest viel mehr als ihm nur hinter verschlossenen Türen nah zu sein. „Weasley ist ein richtiger Sklaventreiber!"

„He, halt die Klappe!", lachte Ron. „Wenn du dich richtig erinnerst, wolltest du im Team sein obwohl du noch immer noch schwach warst. Vielleicht sollte ich es Poppy erzählen, dass du dein erstes Training kurz stoppen musstest weil du dich nicht gut gefühlt hast."

„Wag es nicht Weasley!", drohte ihm Draco aber ein Grinsen zerrte an seinen Lippen was sich schnell als schmerzliche Grimasse rausstellte als sich Hermines spitzer Ellbogen in seine Rippen rammte. „Au…Granger!"

„Du hast gesagt es geht dir gut!", fauchte sie ihn an, sehr zum Vergnügen der Andern.

„Mir ging es gut! Es war nur ein wenig Überanstrengung während des ersten Trainings. Ich habe viel von meiner Ausdauer verloren und vergiss nicht, all diese Muskeln haben all diese Monate im Bett verbracht! Es war furchtbar!", knurrte Draco defensiv und schob Hermine spielerisch weg. Sie versuchte immer noch ihn anzublitzen, aber Harry sah, dass sie ihm nicht lange böse sein konnte, nicht wenn er so offensichtlich froh war, dass er wieder spielen konnte, vor allem weil sie ihn fast verloren hätten.

„Aber es geht ihm jetzt gut?", wollte Hermine wissen und drehte sich zu Ron und Harry.

Harry nickte feierlich, aber ein kleines Grinsen zerrte an seinen Lippen. „Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine. Er ist wieder sein altes Selbst, bedauerlicherweise wenn ich das so sagen kann."

„Hey!", protestierte Draco.

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, Draco", lächelte Hermine, „es mag wahr sein, aber ich liebe dich immer noch."

„Igitt...", imitierte Ron würgend. „Es wird schmalzig. Kommst du Harry?"

„Geh du schon vor Ron", sagte ihm Harry als er seine Mutter anschaute. Es war selten, dass er die Gelegenheit bekam sie zu sehen, wenn sie nicht irgendwie mit dem Trank beschäftigt war oder wenn sein Vater nicht bei ihr war. In den letzten paar Wochen hatte er entweder nicht die Chance gehabt mit ihr zu reden oder war ausgewichen, aber Harry begann daran zu denken, dass er das Gespräch nicht mehr länger aufschieben konnte. „Lily, würdest du gern ein wenig mit mir spazieren gehen?"

Lily lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Sehr gerne! Es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?", fragte die Hermine.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine, doch sie gab Harry einen flehenden Blick. Sie wusste, dass er das Gespräch so lange aufgeschoben hatte und sie ihn mehrmals belästigt hatte mit ihr zu reden. Beide, sie und Ron, hatten gesehen wie sehr ihn die Sache mit Snape und seiner Mutter gestört hatte. „Wir sehen dich dann beim Abendessen. Kommt, Draco, Ron…lasst uns gehen. Ihr Jungs braucht wirklich eine Dusche." Sie runzelte ihre Nase aus Ekel. „Ihr stinkt."

Harry beobachtete die Drei wie sie gingen und Ron und Hermine stritten sofort darüber ob es wichtig sei beim Quidditch zu sehen (und zu riechen) wie hart man trainiert hatte mit den gelegentlichen Einwürfen von Dracos Seite, was meistens Ron unterstütze, sehr zu Hermines Verärgerung.

Als die Drei außer Hörweite waren, drehte sich Harry zu Lily, lächelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht. „Diese Drei…nun dann, wollen wir los?"

„Ja, lass uns gehen.", lächelte Lily wieder.

Sie begannen in die andere Richtung zu gehen, aber immer noch weg vom Feld. Harry bemerkte, dass ihn seine Füße unbewusst zum See trugen, doch es störte ihn nicht. Die meisten Schüler waren immer noch drinnen, brüteten hoffnungsvoll über ihren Hausaufgaben oder wiederholten für ihre Examen, so dass sie niemand stören würde, wenn sie sich letztendlich am See niederließen. Er wollte diese wichtige Konversation nicht starten während sie noch liefen, aber es würde sie noch einige Minuten in Anspruch nehmen bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten. So wanderte Harrys rechte Hand fast wie von selbst zu seiner Hosentasche und er zog eine krumme Zigarette raus, die definitiv schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, aber als er sie zwischen seine Lippen stecken wollte, fing er den missbilligenden Blick von dem Gesicht seiner Mutter auf und er packte die Zigarette zurück in seine Tasche.

„Entschuldige…", murmelte Harry, denn er wusste genau wie sehr seine Mutter seine schlechte Gewohnheit verachtete. Er musste das Rauchen oft unterlassen in ihrer Gegenwart, seit er in dieser Dimension angekommen war, aber in manchen Situationen vergaß er es einfach, wie in dieser.

Plötzlich fühlte er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm und sie stoppten beide. Sie starrte zu ihm hoch, mit Sorgen in ihren grünen Augen – Augen die so sehr wie seine waren – als sie fragte: „Harry, was ist los?"

Er versuchte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln zu beruhigen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen… An sich ist nichts. Da ist nur etwas in meinem Kopf, das genau genommen für eine ganze Weile schon da ist, was ich mit dir besprechen muss. Es ist nichts schlechtes, ich schwöre es. Es ist nur etwas das mich verwirrt."

Die Sorge in ihren Augen nahm nicht ab, aber sie nickte wiederwillig. „Lass uns da rüber gehen", sagte sie zu ihm und nickte zu einem Baum in der Ferne am Rande des Sees. Harry bemerkte mit einem stechenden Schmerz in seinem Herz das es dieselbe Buche auch der Erinnerung war, die er in Snapes Denkarium vor einigen Jahren gesehen hatte. „Niemand ist draußen und das ist ein ruhiger Platz für ein ernstes Gespräch. Ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand was hören könnte bevor wir sie sehen."

„Danke."

Harry war erleichtert und drückte ihre Hand bevor sie die Führung übernahm und ihn zum Baum zog. Keiner der Beiden sprach während dieses kurzen Spaziergangs und Harry war froh darüber. Auch nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatten, Harry mit seinem Rücken gegen den Baum, der in voller Blüte war, und Lily mit überkreuzten Beinen neben ihm, sagte Harry am Anfang nichts. Er hatte einfach keine Idee wie er beginnen sollte.

„Der Anfang ist normalerweise der beste Punkt um anzufangen.", sagte Lily plötzlich und Harry sah sie verwundert an. Waren seine Sorgen über seine Lippen gekommen während er in Gedanken war oder konnte seine Mutter seine Gedanken lesen? „Du hattest dieses Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht.", gab sie grinsend auf seinen fragenden und überraschten Blick zu.

„Oh.", antwortete er und gab für eine Sekunde ihr Grinsen zurück bevor er wieder ernst wurde. Nachdenklich senkte Harry seine Augen zum Boden, seine Hände spielten mit den grünen Grashalmen als er sagte: „Der Anfang…Es war der Tag an dem ich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden bin. Ich hatte eine Vision über Severus, der zu Voldemort zurück gekehrt war und ich ging zu Clara um mit ihr darüber zu reden. Während unseres Gesprächs…sagte sie etwas…etwas das ich nicht verstehe."

Lily beobachtete ihn ruhig als er einen Moment zögerte, aber schließlich forderte sie ihn auf: „Was ist es, das du nicht verstehst?"

„Clara erzählte mir, dass… du und Severus Freunde ward."

„Es ist wahr", erzählte ihm Lily, „wir _waren_ Freunde."

„Ich weiß." Nun war es an Lily ein wenig verwundert zu gucken und Harry schätzte, dass sie gedacht hatte, dass er nur wissen wollte ob es wahr war. Harry dachte darüber nach, dass er ihre eine kurze Erklärung schuldete und er fügte hinzu: „Severus hat es mir ein paar Tage später erzählt. Aber er sagte auch das ich mit dir darüber sprechen sollte."

„Du willst wissen, wie es möglich war, dass Severus und ich Freunde geworden sind."

„Ja.", antwortete Harry, obwohl es keine Frage war. „Wirst du…Wirst du es mir erzählen? Ich meine du musst nicht, aber der Snape den ich kenne, der ist ein Slytherin durch und durch…ein Reinblut welches alle mit einem Muggel Hintergrund hasst…Und…" _er hat dich ein Schlammblut genannt_. Harry hielt an, da er nicht wusste, ob es Informationen waren, die er seiner Mutter preisgeben konnte. Nein, noch nicht, entscheid er. Später, vielleicht, abhängig davon was sie ihm erzählen würde, wenn sie ihm etwas erzählen würde.

Sehr zu seiner Überraschung unterdrückte Lily ein kleines Kichern. Harry hob seine Augenbrauen und hoffte, dass sie das vielleicht erklären würde und er musste nicht lange warten. „Serverus ist nicht dein typischer Slytherin.", sagte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, _wie_ er es geschafft hat das alles geheim zu halten, aber er ist nicht mal ein Reinblut. Seine Mutter Eileen Prince war eine Hexe, das ist wahr, aber sein Vater, Tobias Snape, war ein Muggel.

„Oh…" Harry war, um es freiheraus zu sagen, sprachlos. Das hatte er wahrlich nicht gewusst.

„Wir sind in der selben Nachbarschaft aufgewachsen.", fuhr Lily fort ohne auf Harry zu reagieren. Harry dachte, dass ihre Augen langsam glasig wurden, als sie sich in den Erinnerungen verlor. „Bis ich zehn war kannten Petunia und ich ihn nur als das Snape-Kind von Spinners End. Es war der heruntergekommene Teil unserer Nachbarschaft und es war weitverbreitetes Wissen, dass sie nicht gerade reich waren. Er lief immer in unpassenden Anziehsachen rum und es sah so aus, als ob manche aus einer anderen Zeitperiode stammten und sein Haar…Ich möchte nicht anfangen, etwas über sein Haar zu sagen. Er redete nie mit uns bis zu einem Tag auf dem Spielplatz.

„Petunia und ich waren auf der Schaukel und ich….ich habe angegeben. Ich wusste ich konnte Dinge tun, die andere Kinder nicht konnten und ich versteckte es nicht. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich diese Dinge tun konnte, wie von einer Schaukel springen wenn sie an ihrem höchsten Punkt war ohne mich zu verletzen oder abgepflückte Pflanzen in meiner Hand bewegen zu können. Es war dann als Severus sich entschieden hatte mit mir zu reden. Er hatte sich in den Büschen versteckt, er beobachtete uns bis er heraus sprang und mir sagte, dass ich eine Hexe sei. Am Anfang dachte ich, dass er mich beleidigt hatte, aber schließlich glaubte ich ihm nachdem wir uns unterhalten hatten." Es war ein kleines Grinsen das an ihren Lippen zerrte. „Was sollte es sonst sein außer Magie?

„Ich fragte ihn eine Menge Dinge über die magische Welt, ich verhörte ihn nahezu und er erzählte mir alles über Hogwarts, Briefeulen, Zauberei aber auch über Azkaban und…"

„Dementoren.", wisperte Harry als ihn eine Offenbarung traf. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an den verrückten Tag im Ligusterweg, vor so vielen Jahren vor seinem fünften Jahr. „Tante Petunia sagte, dass sie _diesen Jungen_ gehört hatte, wie er dir über sie erzählt hat. Ich dachte immer, dass dieser Junge James war, aber es muss Snape gewesen sein!"

„Das ist richtig.", erzählte ihm Lily. „Petunia lauschte diesem Gespräch und nur Merlin weiß bei wie vielen Anderen. Sie war die ganze Zeit neidisch. Sie wollte auch eine sein, weißt du. Eine Hexe meine ich. Sie schrieb sogar einen Brief an Dumbledore in dem sie ihn fragte, ob sie nicht auch nach Hogwarts gehen könnte. Ich hab seine Antwort gesehen, er war sehr freundlich, aber Petunia begann langsam aber sicher mich zu hassen und alles was mit der magischen Welt zu tun hatte. Als ich das erste Mal nach Hogwarts aufbrach, war es auch das erste Mal das sie mich Freak nannte. Wir haben danach nie viel geredet."

Harry sah ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und er konnte mit ihr mitfühlen. Er hatte immerhin den Hass seiner Tante für Magie und die magische Welt aus erster Hand erlebt und Freak war einer der Namen gewesen, die seine Tante und sein Onkel ihm oft gegeben hatten. Er wollte sie ein wenig trösten und streckte seine rechte Hand aus um ihre zu nehmen.

„Aber du willst nichts über meine Schwester hören.", sagte Lily schließlich. „Im Zug trafen Severus und ich James und Sirius das erste Mal. Petunias Worte hatten mich sehr verletzt und ich betrat das erste Abteil, das ich finden konnte. Ich ignorierte die zwei Jungen, die dort schon waren und sie mich. Ich vermute, sie wollten nicht mit einem weinenden Mädchen umgehen müssen. Aber dann kam Severus. Er versuchte mich aufzumuntern und erzählte mir, dass er hoffte, ich würde in Slytherin sein. James und Sirius, Raufbolde wie sie halt waren, nahmen das als Gelegenheit um Severus zu beleidigen. Wir verließen schlussendlich das Abteil, aber an diesem Tag wurde der verhasste Name Schiefelus geboren.

„Und dann, in Hogwarts wurden wir eingeteilt. Ich war nicht sicher, worauf ich hoffte. Ich wollte für Severus da sein und er war sich so sicher, dass ich in Slytherin sein würde. Wenn also Minerva mir den Hut auf meinen Kopf setzte, fing ich an zu wiederholen ‚bitte schick mich nach Slytherin, bitte schick mich nach Slytherin' aber der Hut hatte andere Ideen. Er hatte meinen Wunsch nie in Betracht gezogen und sagte mir nur, dass es ihm leid tun würde und dann rief er für jeden aus, dass ich nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich sah in Severus Gesicht, dass es sein Herz brach, noch mehr als er nach Slytherin kam. Lucius Malfoy war da gewesen um ihn zu begrüßen und ich befürchtete das Severus Schicksal besiegelt war.

„Und ich lag richtig. Als ein paar Jahre vergangen waren, kamen Severus und ich in immer mehr Streitereien über seine Freunde. Ich dachte, dass sie böse waren aber er wollte davon nichts hören. Ich hab versucht es zu ignorieren, ich wollte einfach Severus Freundschaft nicht verlieren, nach allem war er es gewesen, der an meiner Seite war, als ich heraus gefunden hatte, dass ich eine Hexe war und ich mochte ihn, ehrlich, ich tat es. Aber ich verlor ihn. Und dann kam der schicksalshafte Tag am Ende des fünften Jahrs."

Harrys Innereien verkrampften sich schmerzhaft, als ihn eine andere Offenbarung traf. Diese Erinnerung, Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung…all diese Jahre dachte er, dass Snape diese Erinnerung versteckte, weil er in Verlegenheit gebracht wurde und nicht wollte, dass jemand wusste wie er in der Schule gedemütigt wurde. Nie, nie hätte Harry gedacht, dass der Grund ein ganz anderer sein könnte. Snape wollte nicht, dass Harry diese Erinnerung sah weil… „Er nannte dich ein Schlammblut und das war der Tag an dem er eure Freundschaft verlor."

„Wieso weißt du das?", Lily's Augen waren weit vor Erstaunen. In diesem Moment wurde Harry klar, dass er mit seiner Mutter über die Erinnerung reden musste.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Okklumentik Stunden, die Snape mir in meinem fünften Jahr gegeben hat, über die ich dir erzählt habe?" Lily nickte. „Also, ...ich hab dir auch erzählt, dass sie sehr abrupt endeten, weil ich etwas gesehen habe, das ich nicht hätte sehen sollen. Snape hat die Erinnerungen, die ich nicht sehen sollte, immer in ein Denkarium getan, aber an einem Tag wurde er während einer Stunde weg gerufen und ich hatte einen wirklich schlechten Tag und war extrem leichtsinnig. Ich sah das Denkarium und ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken tauchte ich hinein. Es war diese Erinnerung, die ich gesehen habe, über die Examen, wie James und Sirius danach Snape schikaniert haben und wie du versucht hast sie zu stoppen und wie er dich ein Schlammblut genannt hat. Bevor ich mehr sehen konnte, hat Snape mich gefunden, natürlich, und er hat mich aus seinem Büro geworfen. Aber diese Erinnerung, sie hat ein wenig verändert, wie ich über Snape dachte und auch die Rumtreiber. Es ist nur, dass ich immer dachte, dass es eine von Snapes schlimmsten Erinnerungen war weil die Rumtreiber ihn demütigten, aber nun weiß ich es besser. Er hat dich an diesem Tag verloren. Er…er liebte dich, oder?"

„Ja, ich glaube das er das tat.", antwortete Lily leise.

„Hast du ihn geliebt?", Harry konnte die Frage nicht stoppen aus seinem Mund zu kommen, aber er bereute es zur selben Zeit. Wie auch immer, seine Mutter lächelte ihn einfach nur an.

„Es war keine Liebe, noch nicht, aber ich habe mich sehr um ihn gekümmert. Wenn er sich früher geändert hatte und wenn James nicht da gewesen wäre oder wenn James niemals seinen Kopf gewaschen bekommen hätte, denke ich, ich wäre in der Lage gewesen, seine Gefühle zu erwidern. Aber er hat sich nicht früher geändert und James war da und er war erwachsen geworden, also…" sie zuckte ihre Achseln. „Aber auch wenn die Freundschaft zwischen mir und Sev verloren war, habe ich ihn im Auge behalten und es hat weh getan. Manchmal dachte ich, dass es meine Schuld war, dass er immer tiefer und tiefer in das Durcheinander mit den Todessern und den dunklen Künste gesunken ist, und oft dachte ich auch, dass ich ihn vielleicht hätte retten können, wenn ich weiter mit ihm befreundet gewesen wäre.

„Also war ich froh, als ich sah, dass er Clara näher kam. Ich kannte sie und sie war ein nettes Mädchen, auch damals. Sie war gut für ihn. Aber offensichtlich nicht gut genug um ihn davon abzuhalten Todesser zu werden, aber sie wusste es nicht und ich denke er war zu tief in der Sache drin um noch heraus zu kommen. Trotzdem, er war glücklich mit ihr und ich war froh für ihn. Er verdiente es. Wie auch immer, Severus und ich, obwohl wir in der Öffentlichkeit höflich zueinander waren, haben nie versucht unsere Freundschaft wiederaufleben zu lassen."

Harry hörte wie die Stimme seiner Mutter dicker wurde und er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich so dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust lag. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung, klammerte sich an ihn, als leise Schluchzer ihren Körper schüttelten. Er wollte sie trösten, aber er wusste nicht wie. Er war nie gut in sowas gewesen. Aber seine Mutter so zu sehen, da musste er wirklich etwas sagen, also verließen die ersten Worte sie ihm in den Sinn kamen seinen Mund. „Vielleicht…vielleicht solltest du mit ihm reden. Neu anfangen. Er hat sich nun verändert, er ist auf unserer Seite und hat Voldemort und den dunklen Künsten den Rücken zugekehrt. Und ich glaube er vermisst dich und deine Freundschaft."

„Oh Harry.", seufzte Lily. „Du weißt, du bist der beste Sohn den eine Frau sich wünschen kann. Aber du hast Recht, ich sollte mit ihm reden und ich werde es. Danke…"

„Wofür?", fragte Harry verwirrt als er sich behutsam von ihr löste.

Lily lächelte nur und umarmte ihn, nicht klammern wie sie es zuvor gemacht hatte, aber in der Tat umarmte sie ihn. Harrys Herz schwoll an, wie jedes Mal wenn sie die Arme um ihn legte und ihre Liebe zeigte. „Weil ich darüber reden musste. Das lag viel zu lange auf meiner Brust, ich konnte nicht einmal mit deinem Vater darüber reden. Aber Harry, bitte … wann immer etwas ist, das dich stört oder das dich verwirrt oder wenn da nur etwas ist, das du über uns und unsere Vergangenheit wissen willst, sei nie zu ängstlich um uns zu fragen. ich weiß du hattest nie die Möglichkeit mit deinen Eltern in deiner Zeit zu reden, aber wir sind auch deine Eltern und vielleicht können wir die genauso viel helfen."

„Danke Mum,…", murmelte Harry nur und genoss ihre Umarmung noch einen Moment länger bis plötzlich ein raschelndes Geräusch hinter ihnen war. Aufgeschreckt aus dem Frieden sprang Harry auf, den Zauberstab bereit in seiner Hand. Aber er konnte nichts sehen außer einem Vogel, der vom Baum wegflog. Hinter ihm lachte Lily, als sie auch aufstand und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Du bist zu angespannt Harry.", grinste sie. „Du musst dich manchmal ein wenig entspannen. Und ich weiß genau wie. Warum erzählst du mir nicht über das Quidditch Training? Ich bin sicher James wäre sauer auf mich, wenn ich ihm nichts darüber erzählen könnte."

Harry lachte, schob den nagenden Gedanken, dass er etwas verpasst hatte weg und erfreute Lily mit einer amüsanten Geschichte über das letzte Quidditch Training. Sie blieben draußen bis die Sonne unter ging und dann gingen sie rein für ein verdientes Abendessen.

Ein paar Tage später saß Harry spät in der Nacht an seinem Tisch und korrigierte den unangekündigten Test, den er den siebten Jahrgang heute hatte schreiben lassen. Es war lange nach Mitternacht als Harry endlich fertig war mit dem letzten und ins Bett ging. Der Schlaf kam schnell über ihn aber er war nicht friedlich. Die normalen Träume machten dem schnell einem dunklen Raum Platz, den Harry nicht kannte.

_„M-Mein H-Herr…"die rattenähnliche Person vor ihm stotterte, schüttelte sich. „Ich…ich habe Neuigkeiten…"_

_„Sprich Wurmschwanz, ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht.", zischte er._

_„M-Mein Herr, i-ich habe einen Grund z-zu g-glauben das…das…"_

_„Was Wurmschwanz?"_

_„P-Professor Potter u-und seine F-Freunde sind aus der Zukunft…"_

_Das fing seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Fahr fort, Wurmschwanz."_

_Der Mann vor ihm zitterte immer noch, aber er schien erleichtert zu sein, dass sein Herr nun zuhörte. „V-vor ein paar Tagen hörte i-ich ein Gespräch z-zwischen Lily Potter und Professor Potter. Lily sagte zu ihm, dass… dass sie und James s-seine E-Eltern sind und e-er nannte sie M-Mum."_

_Ein siegreiches Grinsen erschien nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens auf seinem Gesicht. „Das erklärt vieles…Aber du enttäuschst mich Wurmschwanz. Du hättest es mir früher erzählen sollen. Dafür musst du bestraft werden…"_

Wie auch immer Wurmschwanz bestraft worden war, sah Harry nicht mehr, als er plötzlich aufrecht in seinem Bett saß, gebadet in Schweiß und sein Gesicht gefüllt mit dem Horror der Offenbarung.

„Nein…"


	34. Zuflucht

**A/N: So ihr Lieben, nachdem so nach und nach meine Übersetzer alle abgesprungen sind (aus Zeitgründen), habe ich nun selber mal etwas Freizeit zusammengekratzt um euch ein weiteres Kapitel zu bieten. Ich werde auch weiterhin versuchen, etwas Zeit dazu zu finden, aber wenn jemand von euch meint, dass er/sie Lust UND Zeit zum Übersetzen hat, meldet euch einfach bei mir! Genau das gleiche gilt, falls jemand von euch gut darin ist Fanarts zu erstellen und sich von dieser Story inspiriert fühlt. Ich bin bei sowas nämlich absolut unbegabt. ;)**

**So, genug geredet, jetzt geht's los mit diesem Kapitel!**

* * *

**Kapitel 34: Zuflucht**

Durch Harrys Brust schoss ein zerrender Schmerz, als sein Atem in kurzen Stößen kam. Er fühlte sich schwindelig und er wusste, dass er beginnen würde, zu hyperventilieren, wenn er nicht bald anfing, tief durchzuatmen. Eine Panik, die er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, setzte nach diesem Traum ein, als er realisierte, dass Voldemort nun Bescheid wusste. All die letzten Monate hatten sie es geschafft, ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren, und nun war es alles herausgekommen.

Dunkle Punkte erschienen vor seinen Augen, ein sicheres Zeichen für mangelnden Sauerstoff, und Harry schloss seine Augen. Er versuchte seine Panik wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, indem er versuchte seinen Verstand von all den Gedanken über das, was er gerade gesehen und gehört hatte, zu bereinigen, und atmete tief und regelmäßig. Seine Lungen waren ihm dankbar und der Schwindel verschwand langsam aber sicher. Doch erst als Harry sich sicher war, seine Panikattacke unter Kontrolle zu haben, öffnete er wieder seine Augen.

Es war dunkel in seinem Zimmer, doch sobald er seinen Zauberstab durch das Halfter, dass er (selbst nachts) um seinen Arm trug, in seine Hand gleiten ließ, wurde das Zimmer durch einen nonverbalen ‚Lumos' erleuchtet. Ohne seinen Zauberstab loszulassen, nahm Harry seine Jeans und zog sie schnell an, und zog anschließend ein T-Shirt über seinen Kopf, während er schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war. Er öffnete sie mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabs, die Flammen im Kamin erweckten brausend wieder zum Leben, und durchstachen die Finsternis im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Schatten spielten an den Wänden, aber Harry schenkte ihnen keinerlei Beachtung, als er schon auf dem Weg zu einer der anderen Türen war. „Ron!", rief er, und schlug gegen die Tür seines Freundes. „Wach auf!" Ohne eine weitere Sekunde darauf zu warten, dass sein Freund reagierte, drückte Harry die Türklinke hinunter und eilte durch die Tür. Ron saß in seinem Bett, sein Haar stand in alle möglichen Richtung ab, und er schaute sich verwirrt um.

Als sein Blick auf Harry landete, wandelte sich der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht von verwirrt zu besorgt. „Harry, Kumpel, was is'n los?"

„Zieh dich an und komm in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir müssen zu Dumbledore."

Er sagte kein weiteres Wort, ließ seinen besorgten Freund, der bereits seine Kleidung von einem Stuhl neben dem Bett ergriff, zurück und eilte durch die Tür. Gerade als er jedoch an der Tür zu Hermines Zimmer klopfen wollte, wurde sie von innen schon geöffnet. Harry hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen, Draco anstatt Hermine vor sich zu sehen.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?", wollte er wissen. Hermine stand hinter Draco, und verknotete schnell den Gürtel ihres Bademantels.

Sie schaute ihn mit besorgten braunen Augen an. „Harry?"

„Voldemort weiß es", sagte Harry bloß, als er bemerkte, wie Ron hinter ihm erschien. „Wir müssen mit Dumbledore reden und beschließen, was wir jetzt tun sollen."

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Ron, während er vergebens versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Er weiß es? Was weiß er?"

Hermines Augen hatten sich vor Schock und Angst geweitet, während Draco seine Augen zusammenkniff und sich sein gesamter Körper anspannte. „Wie… wie hat er es herausgefunden?" fragte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

Harry senkte beschämt seinen Blick, als er an seine eigene Verantwortungslosigkeit zurückdachte. Wie hatte er so offen außerhalb des Schlosses darüber sprechen können, wo jeder hätte zuhören können? „Wurmschwanz…", murmelte er, als er schuldig seine Schultern fallen ließ. „Wurmschwanz hat einem Gespräch zwischen mir und Mum gelauscht. Wir waren… unvorsichtig."

„Verdammte Scheiße!", rief Ron aus, als er endlich wach genug war um zu verstehen, was gerade vor sich ging.

„Ganz genau meine Gedanken, Weasley", murmelte Draco und fragte dann Harry: „Eine Vision?"

Harry nickte schweigend, seine Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Es juckte in seinen Fingern. Er musste etwas tun, egal was. Nur hier rumzustehen und seinen Freunden zu erklären, was los war, half ihnen nicht. „Hört zu", sagte er plötzlich. Sein Kopf fing an vor Schmerzen zu pochen und er ballte seine Fäuste mehrmals. Voldemort wusste Bescheid und sie mussten beschließen, was zu tun war. Jetzt. „Wir müssen zu Dumbledore. Er muss es wissen. Also, entweder ihr kommt jetzt mit mir oder ihr bleibt hier."

„Reg dich nicht so auf," blaffte Draco ihn an. „Wir wissen wie ernst die Lage ist, also brauchst du uns nicht so anzuschreien. Wir müssen uns jetzt erst mal alle etwas beruhigen. Hermine und ich, wir werden uns anziehen, und du, Potter, solltest dir ein paar Schuhe überziehen, außer natürlich du willst barfuß durch die kalten Flure laufen. Ich denke, das wäre äußerst angebracht, falls wir einige unserer Schüler treffen sollten."

„Es ist zehn nach zwei mitten in der Nacht!"

Draco hob bloß eine Augenbraue, als ob er Harry fragen wollte, ob das ihn als Schüler jemals aufgehalten hatte. Ansonsten reagierte er nicht. Stattdessen drehte Draco sich bloß um, legte seinen Arm um Hermine und wollte grad die Tür schließen, als er noch sagte: „Wir werden gleich fertig sein. Geht nicht ohne uns."

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Harry und Ron waren nun alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harrys Handflächen begannen wehzutun, als seine Nägel sich tief in die Haut bohrten, und er musste wieder mehrmals tief atmen, damit die Panik nicht wieder aufwallte. Als er Rons Hand auf seine Schulter spürte, schaute er auf.

„Deine Schuhe", sagte Ron bloß und hielt ihm ein Paar schwarze Sneakers hin. „Draco hat Recht, Harry. Du musst dich beruhigen. Ich gebe zu, es ist schrecklich, dass er Bescheid weiß, aber die Welt endet deswegen nicht gleich. Und wir können es eh nicht mehr ändern. Lass uns mit Dumbledore reden, bevor wir vorschnelle Entscheidungen fällen."

Harry nickte, als er Ron die Schuhe abnahm und sie anzog. Ron hatte Recht. Egal wie schwer es ihm fiel, es zu akzeptieren. Es war passiert und er konnte es nicht mehr ändern, er konnte seinen Fehler nicht wieder berichtigen. Das einzige, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten und um das zu tun, musste er sich zusammenreißen. Er war keine fünfzehn mehr, bereit sich kopfüber in die Gefahr zu stürzen. Er musste nachdenken, bevor er etwas unternahm. „Danke…"

„Immer doch, Kumpel."

Das Grinsen auf Rons Gesicht wurde zu einem ernsten Ausdruck, als Draco und Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten, beide fertig angezogen und Hermine hatte ihre wilden Haare zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden. Sie hatten beide den gleichen ernsten Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern, und Harry atmete einmal tief durch. „Es tut mir Leid…"

„Oh Harry!" Der Blick auf Hermines Gesicht wurde sanfter, als sie auf ihn zutrat und ihn fest umarmte. „Ist schon okay. Wir verstehen dich. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry… Es hätte jedem von uns passieren können. Besonders, wenn man bedenkt…" Plötzlich hielt Hermine mitten im Satz inne und ließ ihn los.

„Wenn man was bedenkt?", fragte Ron.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nichts… nicht jetzt… später… Jetzt müssen wir zu Dumbledore."

„Aber wir sollten nicht zu ihm gehen, ohne ihn vorzuwarnen, dass wir kommen", widersprach Draco. „Cuddy!" Mit einem leisen Knall erschien plötzlich ein junger Hauself in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. „Geh zu Dumbledore und erzähl ihm, dass wir auf dem Weg zu ihm sind. Es ist sehr wichtig."

„Jawohl, Sir!"

Der Hauself verschwand wieder und Hermine warf Draco einen bösen Blick zu. Er zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern. „Was denn? Ich glaube nicht, dass der alte Mann es schätzen würde, wenn wir einfach so mitten in der Nacht in seinem Büro auftauchen, ohne ihm vorher Bescheid zu geben."

Harry beobachtete den Austausch und fühlte ein leichtes Ziehen an seinen Lippen, welches jedoch schnell wieder verschwand. „Wir sollten uns beeilen."

„Natürlich, Kumpel." Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und warf ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln kurz, bevor er entschlossen den Gemeinschafstraun verließ. Seine Freunde folgte ihm ohne zu zögern.

Entgegen Dracos Behauptung trafen sie niemanden auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters, nicht einmal Filch oder seiner Katze Mrs. Norris. Sobald sie den Wasserspeier, der den Eingang bewachte, erreicht hatte, wollte Harry das Passwort sagen, doch der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite bevor er überhaupt seinen Mund öffnen konnte. Dumbledore erwartete sie bereits.

Die vier Zeitreisenden gingen die Treppen hinauf und Harry klopfte kurz an die Holztür zum Büro, bevor er eintrat. Wie Harry es schon erwartet hatte, saß Dumbledore an seinem Tisch. Er trug einen violetten Bademandel über sein Nachthemd und trug noch immer eine weiße Nachtmütze auf seinem Kopf. Seine blauen Augen betrachteten sie über die halbmondförmigen Brillengläser, während seine Hände auf dem Schreibtisch gefaltet lagen.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie mit ernster Stimme. „Cuddy berichtete mir, dass dieses Treffen wichtig sei."

„Ja", sagte Harry zu ihm mit ernster Stimme. „Ich hatte eine Vision. Voldemort weiß, dass wir aus der Zukunft sind."

„Aah…" Dumbledore schloss seine Augen kurz und Harry bemerkte, wie sich der Körper des alten Zauberers den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang anspannte, bevor er seine Augen wieder öffnete. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass es das war, was du gesehen hast."

Harry zwang seine Stimme ruhig und professionell zu klingen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie die Panik, die er fühlte, nicht verraten würde, als er antwortete: „Ohne jeglichen Zweifel. Ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Wurmschwanz beobachtet. In dieser Vision wurde enthüllt, dass Wurmschwanz ein Gespräch zwischen mir und meiner Mutter belauscht hat und hat dieses an Voldemort weitergegeben. Voldemort glaubte ihm."

Harry spürte, wie die Anspannung in seinem Körper immer weiter anstieg, als er darauf wartete, dass Dumbledore etwas dazu sagte. Der alte Zauberer atmete tief, er seufzte fast, und schloss seine Augen wieder. Harry musste den Drang bekämpfen, zu ihm zu gehen und zu verlangen, dass sie jetzt etwas unternehmen musste, aber Rons beruhigende Hand auf seiner Schulter stoppte ihn. Es war wirklich schon lange her, dass Harry sich so aufgewühlt gefühlt hatte, und er ging da nicht gut mit um.

Endlich, nach scheinbar endlos langen Minuten, öffnete Dumbledore seine Augen wieder. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war finster, aber entschlossen. „Diese Situation ist sehr ernst und ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht weiß, was Voldemort mit diesen Informationen machen könnte. Aber eines ist sicher. Harry, Ronald, eure Familien müssen unterrichtet werden, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch dessen bereits im Klaren seid. Ich glaube, es wäre das beste, sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen, bis wir die Zauber um ihre Häuser gestärkt haben. Wie ihr wisst, ist der Kamin in meinem Büro an ihre Häuser angeschlossen. Ihr dürft jetzt gehen. Ich werde ein paar Zimmer für sie vorbereiten lassen."

„Danke", murmelte Harry mit etwas Erleichterung. Zumindest seine und Rons Familien würden in Hogwarts sicher sein. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen. „Aber Albus, Rons und meine Familie werden sicherlich nicht die einzigen sein, die in Gefahr sind. Wenn Voldemort weiß, dass Ron und ich aus der Zukunft kommen, wird er auch zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Hermine und Draco ebenfalls aus der Zukunft sind."

Ron nickte, als er sagte, „Harry hat Recht, Sir. Obwohl Hermines Eltern Muggel sind, zweifel ich nicht daran, dass er sie finden kann. Und was Malfoy angeht… er mag hier einen anderen Namen benutzen, aber sogar Snape hatte ihn erkannt, als er von der Zeitreise wusste."

„Natürlich", murmelte Dumbledore, als er dem Paar zunickte. „Ich entschuldige mich für diesen Fehler. Draco, ich weiß nicht, wie es mit deiner Mutter aussieht, aber ich weiß, dass Lucius ein Todesser ist. Ich bin jedoch bereit, jedem Menschen eine zweite Chance zu geben. Wenn du ihnen und deinem jüngeren selbst also Zuflucht in Hogwarts gewähren möchtest, bin ich bereit, Lucius diese Chance zu geben."

Draco hielt sein Gesichtsausdruck neutral, doch war es in seiner Stimme und Haltung eindeutig, wie sehr ihn das wirklich mitnahm. Er war noch angespannter als Harry, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, und seine stürmischen grauen Augen verrieten den inneren Aufruhr. „Mein _Vater_", er spie das Wort, „ist mir ziemlich egal. Der Dunkle Lord mag den Bastard umbringen, wenn er will."

„Und was ist mit deiner Mutter? Ist Narcissa es in deinen Augen wert gerettet zu werden?"

Hermine nahm Dracos Hand und drückte sie fest, als Dumbledore ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte. Harry konnte eindeutig sehen, wie Dracos Schultern unter der Kleidung zitterte. Er wusste nicht viel über Narcissa, nur dass sie zum Ende ihres sechsten Schuljahres gestorben war. Er hatte nie die wahren Umstände um ihren Tod erfahren, nur dass sie scheinbar ermordet worden war. Beschämt bemerkte Harry, dass er nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, was Draco, den er langsam als einen seiner Freunde betrachtete, damals gefühlt haben musste.

„Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt…?" Blonde Haarsträhnen fielen in seine Augen, als er seinen Kopf zum Ende der Frage hin senkte. In diesem Moment, als Dracos abwehrende Haltung schwankte, konnte Harry einen guten Blick auf den jungen Mann werfen, der die meiste Zeit über hinter dem Stolzieren und der Angeberei versteckt gewesen war, auf seine Verletzlichkeit und seine Fähigkeit, sich um andere Menschen zu sorgen. Das musste der Draco sein, den Hermine kennen gelernt hatte und in den sie sich verliebt hatte, dachte Harry mit einem innerlichen Lächeln. Und in diesem Moment fragte er sich, wie er je hätte zweifeln können, dass Draco der richtige für seine Freundin war.

Anstatt Dracos Frage zu beantworten, betrachtete Dumbledore ihn einen Augenblick lang mit einem ruhigen Blick. Dann nahm er eine Münze auf, die auf seinem Tisch lag, möglicherweise für die Morgenausgabe des _Propheten. _Der Schulleiter winkte mit seinem Zauberstab und die Münze glühte einen Moment lang. „Dieser Portschlüssel wird dich nach Wiltshire bringen, in die Nähe des Herrenhauses. Als Erbe der Malfoys solltest du keine Probleme haben, reinzukommen. Wenn du deine Mutter und dein jüngeres selbst gefunden hast, lass sie einfach den Portschlüssel zusammen mit dir berühren. Das Passwort, das euch zurück nach Hogwarts bringen wird, ist _Zuflucht._ Du solltest jetzt aufbrechen, ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Zeit knapp werden könnte.

„Danke, Schulleiter", sagte Draco, richtete sich wieder voll auf; alle Anzeichen der Schwäche verflogen. Er nahm die Münze und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später war er verschwunden.

„Draco!", rief Hermine, aber es war zu spät. Ihre Hand ergriff nur Luft. Ihre Augen schienen mit Sorge und Angst um Draco und einige Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen herunter. Glücklicherweise war Ron sofort an ihrer Seite und nahm sie in seine Arme.

„Schhh… Mach dir keine Sorgen. Dem unausstehlichen Schwachkopf wird schon nichts passieren. Alles wird gut."

Harry hasste es wirklich, diesen Augenblick zu stören, besonders da Hermine offensichtlich den Trost brauchte, aber er und Ron und mussten jetzt auch los. Sie sollten nicht vergessen, dass ihre Familien ebenfalls in Gefahr waren. „Ron…", sagte er leise.

„Okay…", antwortete sein Freund, als er sich vorsichtig von Hermine löste. Er wischte die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers fort und warf ihr ein schelmisches Grinsen zu. „Vergiss nicht, Mine… Es ist Malfoy. Bevor du es erwartet, wird er wieder da sein um uns alle zu nerven."

„Er hat Recht", fügte Harry hinzu, der ebenfalls ein kleines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erlaubte. „Und außerdem hat er dich, die auf ihn wartet. Und wir versprechen dir, dass wir auch in ein paar Minuten wieder zurück sein werden. Warum nutzt du nicht die Zeit und sprichst mit Albus darüber, was wir mit deinen Eltern machen sollen. Wir können sie nicht einfach entführen und nach Hogwarts bringen. Immerhin wissen sie noch nichts über Zauberei."

Hermine schniefte einmal, als ein entschlossener Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. „Ihr habt Recht, ihr zwei. Ich bin einfach nur dumm." Dann erwiderte sie ihr Grinsen. „Und jetzt, los mit euch. Ich will euch nicht ohne eure Familien wieder hier sehen."

„Aye, Aye, Ma'am!", salutierte Ron spielerisch. Nachdem beide noch einen Blick mit Hermine und Dumbledore gewechselt hatten, nahmen Harry und Ron jeweils eine Handvoll Flohpulver. Ron ging zuerst durchs Feuer, bevor Harry in den Kamin trat und laut und deutlich sagte: „Godric's Lane 7."

Durch das Flohnetzwerk zu reisen war etwas, was Harry noch weniger mochte als das Apparieren, aber mit den ganzen Zaubern, die das Haus seiner Eltern bereits beschützten, wäre es entweder das, Besen und Portschlüssel gewesen. Der Besen würde immer Harrys Lieblingstransportmittel sein, aber wenn er sich zwischen Flohpulver und Portschlüssel entscheiden müsste, würde er immer die erste Methode wählen. Seit der dritten Aufgabe beim Trimagischen Turnier misstraute Harry Portschlüsseln aus Prinzip.

Doch waren die zwei größten Mängel beim Reisen mit Flohpulver natürlich Harrys nicht gerade graziöse Ankunft und dass er immer von Kopf bis Fuß mit Ruß bedeckt war. Normalerweise würde Harry einen Reinigungszauber benutzen, aber nicht heute. Dieses Mal, als Harry aus dem Kamin in das dunkle Wohnzimmer heraus stolperte, waren seine Gedanken nur damit beschäftigt, seine Eltern nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Alles andere wurde ignoriert.

„Mum? Dad?", krächzte er, als er wieder auf die Füße kam. Sobald er mehr oder weniger aufrecht stand, bewegte er sich schon durch das dunkle Wohnzimmer. Er konnte fast nichts sehen, von daher war es keine große Überraschung, als er sich seinen Zeh am Kaffeetisch stieß. Glücklicherweise tat es mit den Schuhen an seinen Füßen nicht so weh, als wäre er barfuß gewesen, aber er konnte trotzdem den Fluch von seinen Lippen nicht aufhalten, als er weiter zur Tür stolperte.

Die Tür zum Flur stand offen, und gerade als er das Wohnzimmer verlassen wollte, wurde er von einem grellen Licht geblendet, als die Spitze eines Zauberstabs in sein Gesicht geschoben wurde. Er konnte nichts weiter als einen Schatten hinter dem blendenden Licht erkennen.

„Whoa!" Harry hob seine Hand um seine Augen zu schützen, doch erreichte diese Reaktion nur, dass der Zauberstab noch näher an sein Gesicht herankam. In der Hoffnung, dass er den Schatten richtig identifiziert hatte, sagte Harry schnell. „Dad! Ich bin's!"

Es dauerte zwei weitere Sekunden bis der Zauberstab gesenkt wurde, aber nicht ganz, doch genug, damit Harry sehen konnte, dass er Recht hatte. Es war sein Vater vor ihm. Jedoch war der Zauberstab noch weit genug erhoben, dass er zum Angriff benutzt werden konnte. „Was ist der Hauptpunkt der Prophezeiung?", fragte James vorsichtig.

Harry seufzte vor Erleichterung. Diese Frage war leicht zu beantworten, zumindest für ihn. „Denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt."

Endlich wurde der Zauberstab soweit gesenkt, dass die Spitze zu Boden zeigte, und James fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein zerwühltes Haar. „Verdammte Scheiße, Harry", murmelte er. „Was machst du hier um halb drei in der Nacht? Ich war nur grad in der Küche, mir ein Glas Wasser holen, als ich Geräusche im Wohnzimmer hörte. Ich hatte gedacht, Voldemort oder einige Todesser hätten endlich beschlossen—"

James hielt mitten im Satz inne, als er die Grimasse auf Harrys Gesicht sah. „Deshalb bin ich hier", erklärte Harry schnell. „Ich hatte vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde eine Vision. Voldemort weiß, dass ihr meine Eltern seid und dass wir aus der Zukunft sind. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor er nach Godric's Hollow kommt. Und deshalb müsst ihr hier verschwinden…"

Hinter seinem Vater sah Harry seine Mutter langsam die Treppe herunterkommen. Sie rieb schläfrig ihre Augen. „James? Was ist los?"

„Sucht ein paar Klamotten zusammen", fuhr Harry einfach fort, „für euch beide und das Kind und ein paar andere Dinge, die ihr braucht. Aber nehmt nicht zu viel mit und beeilt euch. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit wir noch haben."

„Harry?" Inzwischen war Lily am Fuß der Treppe angekommen und schaute ihn mit einem verwirrten und ängstlichen Blick in ihren Augen an. „Was machst du hier? Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Ist etwas passiert?"

„Wir sind in Gefahr", sagte James bloß, als er Harry einen prüfenden Blick gab. Harry glaubte, er konnte in James Augen sehen, wie sehr er es hasste, wegzulaufen anstatt zu kämpfen, aber die Vernunft gewann schließlich und James nickte. „Lily, nimm Harry und pack ein paar Sachen zusammen. Wir gehen nach Hogwarts."

Harry stieß endlich den Atem aus, den er die ganze Zeit unbewusst angehalten hatte, und sagte. „Geh mit ihr. Ich pass hier auf. Keine Angst, ich weiß, wenn er kommt."

James Blick wanderte eine Sekunde lang zu Harrys Narbe, bevor er zu der Treppe ging und Lily nach oben führte. „Wir sind gleich wieder da."

„Beeilt euch", wiederholte Harry nur und ließ seinen Zauberstab in seine rechte Hand gleiten. James nickte bloß noch einmal und folgte seiner Frau in den ersten Stock. Man konnte leises Weinen hören und Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sein jüngeres selbst nicht allzu glücklich darüber war, zu dieser Zeit in der Nacht geweckt zu werden. Mit gespitzten Ohren versuchte Harry jedes ungewöhnliche Geräusch zu hören und passte besonders auf jedes kleine Ziepen in seiner Narbe auf.

Aber nichts geschah und endlich, nach einer unerträglichen Warterei, kamen James und Lily, mit dem kleinen Harry auf ihrem Arm, wieder die Treppe herunter geeilt. Beide trugen einen Rucksack und Harry nahm die extra Tasche für den Jungen, die James über seiner Schulter trug.

„Wie kommen wir nach Hogwarts?", fragte Lily.

„Flohpulver. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Albus den Eingang nach Hogwarts durch euren Kamin versiegeln wird, sobald wir zurück sind.

„In Ordnung…" Entschlossen ging James zum Kamin und öffnete die Dose auf dem Kaminsims. „Lily, du und Harry, ihr geht zuerst."

Da sie wusste, dass es besser war nicht zu widersprechen, nahm Lily eine Handvoll Flohpulver und trat in den Kamin. Nachdem sie ihr Ziel laut und deutlich verkündet hatte, verschwand sie in den grünen Flammen.

„Jetzt du", bestand Harry, als er sah, dass James kurz davor war, ihm anzubieten, erst zu gehen. Harry dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran, seinen Vater zurück zu lassen, nicht wenn es so offensichtlich war, dass James lieber kämpfen als flüchten wollte.

Die beiden Männer starrten sich lange und hart an, aber Harry gab nicht nach, und letztendlich schüttelte James nur seinen Kopf, nahm ebenfalls eine Handvoll Pulver und verschwand in den Flammen. Doch bevor Harry ihm folgte, ließ er von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs Licht aufleuchten und schaute sich noch einmal im Wohnzimmer um. Er fragte sich, ob er diesen Ort je so wiedersehen würde, oder ob er beim nächsten Mal ein Trümmerhaufen sein würde.

Das Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs verschwand, als Harry etwas Flohpulver nahm und in den Kamin trat. „Hogwarts", sagte er und nur einen Moment später fand er sich an anderen Kaminen vorbeisausen, nur um ein paar Sekunden danach aus einem Kamin zu stolpern, direkt in die Arme seines Vaters, der ihn auffing. „Danke", murmelte er, als er wegtrat und sich umschaute.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung saß Draco auf einer Couch, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen war, mit Hermine, die nervös aussah, neben ihm. Aber das war nicht das, was Harrys Blick fing, denn neben Draco auf der Couch sah er außerdem eine jünger und sanfter aussehende Narcissa Malfoy, die ein blondes Kleinkind in ihren Armen hielt.

Da er sie nicht stören wollte, schaute Harry sich weiter um und ein Stirnrunzeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass Ron und die Weasleys noch nicht wieder da waren. Sein Blick wanderte zum Kamin und einen kurzen Augenblick lang überlegte er, ob er selber zum Fuchsbau gehen sollte um nachzusehen. Doch er sollte auch nicht vergessen, dass Arthur und Molly vier Kinder fertig machen sollten, und dass zwei dieser Kinder die Zwillinge waren.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte Dumbledore, der plötzlich neben ihm erschienen war, zu ihm. „Sie werden bald hier sein, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", konnte Harry nur murmeln, als er die sanfte Berührung der Hand seiner Mutter auf seiner Schulter spürte. James hatte den kleinen Harry übernommen, und es sah so aus, als ob sie sich um ihn kümmern würde. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und warf ihr ein leises Lächeln zu.

Lily erwiderte das Lächeln und verschlang ihre Finger miteinander. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und zog an seiner Hand, als sie sagte: „Komm schon, Harry. Setz dich. Du wirst sehen, Ron und die Weasleys werden in ein paar Minuten zurück sein."

Harry nickte, obwohl sich hinzusetzen und nichts zu tun momentan das letzte war, was er machen wollte. Es juckte ihn immer noch in den Fingern, aber er ließ sich trotzdem zu einer weiteren Couch ziehen, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Entgegen dem Drang zum Fuchsbau zu gehen um nachzuschauen, warum Ron so lange brauchte, setzte Harry sich zwischen seinen Eltern hin, doch er konnte nicht stillsitzen.

Eine scheinbar endlos lange Zeit lang rutschte Harry unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her, ballte und entspannte seine Fäuste wieder und schaute sich im Büro um, vom Kamin zu Dumbledore, der ruhig hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, zu der anderen Couch zu Draco, Hermine und Narcissa Malfoy, und zurück zum Kamin. Seine Mutter rieb beruhigend seinen Rücken, aber es half Harry überhaupt nicht, sich zu entspannen. Die Zeit verging, zu viel Zeit seiner Meinung nach, und noch immer kein Anzeichen von Ron. Keiner von ihnen sprach, alle waren in ihren Gedanken versunken.

Endlich, gerade als Harry vorhatte aufzuspringen und zum Fuchsbau zu gehen, flammten das grüne Feuer auf und Molly Weasley trat durch das Feuer aus dem Kamin heraus, und klammerte ein rothaariges Baby fest an ihre Brust über ihren runden Bauch. Harry verließ sofort die Couch, und auch Lily, James und Dumbledore erhoben sich, um sie willkommen zu heißen. Als nächstes kam Percy, dann Fred und George, gefolgt von Arthur und dann, zum Schluss, kam Ron. Die Weasleys, und besonders die Kinder, schienen unglaublich müde zu sein, sehr ruhig, aber sie waren unverletzt. Harry stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, als sie alle durch waren, und ging schnell auf Ron zu und zog ihn in eine brüderliche Umarmung. „Lass uns nie wieder so lange warten, Kumpel!", murmelte er.

„'tschuldigung", antwortete Ron mit einem müden Grinsen, als er Harry losließ. „Dauerte ein bisschen länger als erwartet die Kinder fertig zu kriegen. Aber ich sehe, der Rest ist bereits hier." Das Lächeln verwandelte sich sofort in eine Grimasse, als seine Augen auf Narcissa Malfoy fielen.

Harry sah, dass Dumbledore sofort zum Kamin gegangen war, nachdem Ron durchgekommen war, und seinen Zauberstab in einer komplizierten Folge bewegte. Der Kamin glühte einen Augenblick lang golden, bevor Dumbledore aufhielt und sich zu ihnen umdrehte. „Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte er zu ihnen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob unsere Gäste eine vollständige Erklärung erhalten haben, warum sie herkommen mussten, außer dass sie Zuhause in Gefahr waren. Aber ich möchte euch allen versichern, dass ihr hier in Hogwarts sich sein werdet."

Ein Rascheln zu seiner rechten ließ Harrys Blick kurz von Dumbledore wegschweifen, und er sah, dass Narcissa Malfoy von ihrer Couch aufgestanden war. Sie hielt immer noch den schlafenden, jungen Draco in ihren Armen. Ihr Gesicht war blass, blasser als normal, nahm Harry an, aber der Blick auf ihrem Gesicht war ein entschlossener. „Schulleiter", sagte sie, ihre Stimme verriet mehr Fassung als ihr Körper, „Ich verstehe hier gar nichts. Dieser junge Mann erschien in meinem Haus und behauptete, er sei mein Sohn aus der Zukunft und ich sei in Gefahr. Ich glaube, Sie verstehen, warum ich das schwer glauben kann."

„Natürlich, liebe Narcissa", erwiderte Dumbledore sanft. „Aber glaub mir, dieser junge Mann ist wirklich dein Sohn. Er und seine drei Freunde wurden von Voldemort in die Vergangenheit geschickt. Sie sind seit Ende August hier und sind an dieser Schule als Lehrer beschäftigt. Aber ihre Identität ist Voldemort nun bekannt geworden und das bedeutet, dass ihr alle und eure Kinder in Gefahr seid."

„Unmöglich", murmelte Narcissa, kopfschüttelnd, aber ihre Augen hatten etwas von dem Misstrauen verloren, das Harry vorher gesehen hatte. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter zu Draco, der mit einem verschlossenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht vor der Couch stand, bevor sie sich ganz umdrehte. „Und doch kann ich die Ähnlichkeit zu meinem Ehemann nicht leugnen."

„Ich bin Draco Eirian Malfoy, dein Sohn"; sagte Draco bloß. „Ich kann es nicht beweisen, deshalb kann ich nur hoffen, dass du dem Schulleiter vertraust. Aber selbst wenn du mir nicht glaubst, glaube zumindest, dass ihr, du und dein Kind, in Gefahr seid, denn der Dunkle Lord hat herausgefunden, dass wir aus der Zukunft sind und er wird früher oder später erkennen, dass ich Draco Malfoy bin. Du bist bereits einmal wegen mir gestorben, und ich möchte nicht, dass du wieder stirbst."

Harry konnte fast nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Niemals bevor hatte er Draco so reden hören, nicht einmal nachdem er seinen eigenen Vater getötet hatte. Er empfand Mitgefühl für den jungen Mann, der so viel von seiner Vergangenheit und sich selbst verschwieg, und hoffte wirklich, dass Narcissa glauben würde, dass Draco wirklich ihr Sohn war. Draco verdiente das; er und Hermine waren die einzigen, die in dieser Zeit keinen Kontakt zu ihren Eltern hatten… Und das erinnerte Harry an ein weiteres wichtiges Thema von dieser Nacht.

„Albus", sagte er leise, da er die Stille, die Dracos Erklärung gefolgt hatte, nicht stören wollte. Aber gleichzeitig dachte er, dass Draco sich wahrscheinlich bei dieser ganzen Aufmerksamkeit nicht wohl fühlte, deshalb glaubte er, dass er ihm mit diesem Themenwechsel einen Gefallen tat. „Haben du und Hermine schon über ihre Eltern gesprochen?"

„Das haben wir." Es war Hermine, die ihm antwortete, nicht Dumbledore. Sie hatte Dracos Seite verlassen, um ihm etwas Ruhe zu gönnen, und kam nu auf sie zu. „Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten um zu entscheiden, dass wir später heute mit ihnen reden werden, um ihnen von der magischen Welt zu erzählen. Ihre Tochter ist magisch, deshalb wäre das eine plausible Erklärung, weshalb sie in Gefahr sein könnten, da Voldemort ja alle Muggelgeborenen beseitigen möchte."

„Du wirst aber nicht alleine gehen!", rief Ron plötzlich aus, und trat auf ihre rechte Seite, sodass sie direkt zwischen Harry und Ron stand. „Ich komme mit dir."

„Und ich auch", stimmte Harry mit einem leichten Grinsen zu.

„Ich bin natürlich auch dabei." Zu seiner großen Überraschung, hatte sich auch Draco zu ihnen gesellt. Er war offensichtlich unglaublich erschöpft, sowohl körperlich wie auch gefühlsmäßig. Aber er war trotz der Situation mit Narcissa bereit, Hermine zur Seite zu stehen, wenn sie ihren Eltern begegnete. Harrys Meinung über Draco hatte sich in dieser Nacht alleine unglaublich gebessert.

Plötzlich klatsche Dumbledore in die Hände, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Das war heute für uns alle eine äußerst anstrengende Nacht gewesen, und obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass besonders unsere Gäste noch viele Fragen haben, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns alle später wieder treffen, nachdem wir ein paar Stunde Schlaf bekommen haben. Ich habe einige Zimmer für euch vorbereiten lassen—", als er das sagte, erschien ein Hauself in seinem Büro, „— und ich habe Cuddy gebeten, euch eure Zimmer zu zeigen. Am Morgen könnt ihr entweder in euren eigenen Zimmern frühstücken, oder ihr seid auch in der Großen Halle willkommen. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch ein paar schöne und erholsame Stunden."

Mehrere gemurmelte ‚dankeschön's' konnten im Büro gehört werden und langsam, einer nach dem anderen, verließen sie das Büro. Sie wechselten keine Worte und die Zeitreisenden verabschiedeten sich von ihren Familien vor einer der vielen Treppen. Die Potters und Weasleys verabredeten, dass sie sich zum Frühstück im Raum der Zeitreisenden treffen würden, aber weder Draco noch Narcissa sagten irgendetwas über das Frühstück. Harry glaubte, dass Narcissa ihre Zimmer wohl nicht oft verlassen würde, und dass es ein paar harte Tage für Draco werden würden, bis seine Mutter ihm und Dumbledore glaubten.

Aber zuerst mussten sich eine weitere Hürde überwinden – wie sollten sie Hermines Eltern von der magischen Welt erzählen?


	35. Hermine mal zwei

**A/N: So, hier ist schon wieder ein neues Kapitel! Ich denke, dass ich die letzten paar Kapitel (insgesamt werden es 42 sein) wohl doch alle noch selbst übersetze und eigentlich habe ich mir zum Ziel gesetzt, bis spätestens Weihnachten damit fertig zu werden. Bin gespannt, ob es auch klappt. ^^**

**Aber nun geht's erst mal damit weiter, dass wir auch endlich mal die kleine Hermine „zu Gesicht" kriegen werden! Viel Spaß! (Ach ja, und danke für die Reviews natürlich!)**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 35: Hermine mal zwei**

„Bist du sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst?"

Hermine nickte bloß als Antwort zu Harrys besorgter Frage, ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengedrückt. Ihre Hände waren fest an ihren Seiten geballt, bis Harry sah, wie Draco eine dieser Hände in seine nahm und sie sanft öffnete, sodass sich seine Finger mit ihren verschlingen konnten. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich über Harrys Gesicht bei dieser Geste, besonders da Hermine sich scheinbar ein wenig entspannte.

Sie standen am Ende einer Straße in der Mitte einen kleinen Vorortes von London. Laut Hermine war das der Ort, wo sie und ihre Familie gelebt hatten, bis sie fünf Jahre alt war. Es waren eine Reihe von Häusern auf einer Seite der Straße und ein Park mit einem Spielplatz auf der anderen Seite. An diesem schönen Maitag waren viele Kinder mit ihren Eltern auf dem Spielplatz, aber Harry konnte kein Zeichen von dem verräterischen buschigen Haar unter den Kindern entdecken.

Sein Magen verzog sich, als er bemerkte, dass keiner dieser glücklichen Menschen da draußen wusste, dass sie im Moment in Gefahr waren. Für sie war es nur ein weiterer sonniger Samstagnachmittag, ein Tag den sie mit ihrer Familie verbrachten. Sie waren sich des Krieges, der sich außerhalb ihrer Welt abspielte, ihnen jedoch schaden könnte, nicht bewusst. Sie waren absolut hilflos. Sollten Voldemort und seine Todesser beschließen, hierher zu kommen, hätten sie nicht die geringste Chance.

Sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, musste Dumbledore ein oder zwei Mitglieder des Ordens hierherschicken, um ein Auge auf diese Nachbarschaft zu werfen. Es wäre zu gefährlich, sie unbeschützt zu lassen, selbst wenn sie es irgendwie schaffen sollten, Hermines Eltern zu überzeugen, sich mit ihrer Tochter zu verstecken. Früher oder später würde Voldemort herausfinden, wo sie wohnten, und dann würde er kommen.

„So, welches Haus ist euers?", riss Rons Stimme Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

Hermine schaute die Straße hinunter bis sie auf ein relativ kleines einstöckiges Haus zeigte. Es war von einem braunen Zaun umgeben und im Vordergarten wuchsen bunte Blumen auf dem frischen grünen Gras. Irgendwie erinnerte diese ganze Nachbarschaft Harry ein bisschen an den Ligusterweg, aber nur ein bisschen. Einige Dinge waren definitiv anders – irgendwie war diese Nachbarschaft lebhafter, mit Kindern, die draußen spielten, Gärten, die sowohl mit Blumen als auch mit etwas Unkraut gefüllt waren, und nicht zu vergessen das Spielzeug, das auf dem Rasen verstreut lagt. Es war wirklich gemütlich und nicht so steril wie der Ligusterweg.

„Es ist die Nummer elf", informierte Hermine sie mit bewegter Stimme. Harry legte seine Hand in ihr Kreuz und warf ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. Alles wird gut, wollte er ihr damit mitteilen. Und sie war nicht alleine. Hermine erwiderte sein Lächeln, bevor sie einmal schwer schluckte und sagte: „Ich bin soweit. Lasst uns los."

Die drei jungen Männer nickten sich über Hermines Kopf zu und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Haus, das Hermine ihnen gezeigt hatte. Es stand ein Auto in der Auffahrt, zu ihrer großen Erleichterung, da das hieß, dass zumindest ein Mitglied der Familie Granger zu Hause war. Es wäre einfach zu kompliziert auf sie warten, besonders da Harry dieses ungute Gefühl hatte, dass sie sich beeilen mussten.

Mit hoch erhobenem Haupt, obwohl Harry sie ein wenig zittern sehen konnte, ging Hermine zur Vordertür und wartete nicht einmal auf die anderen drei als sie die Türklingel betätigte. Harry hielt fast seinen Atem an, als zwei Sekunden vergingen, fünf Sekunden vergingen, zehn Sekunden vergingen. Endlich, nach scheinbar unendlich langen dreiunddreißig Sekunden konnte sie einen Schatten durch das milchige Glas der Tür erkennen. Das Geräusch wie jemand einen Schlüssel im Schloss drehte war hörbar und dann wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Ein braunhaariger Mann um die dreißig schaute sie neugierig an. Während er seine silber gerahmte Brille auf seiner Nase hochschob, fragte er: „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Harry bemerkte, wie Hermine neben ihm erstarrte, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, um die Frage des Mannes – Hermines Vater – zu beantworten, räusperte Draco sich. „Dr. Jason Granger, nehme ich an?" Als Hermines Vater nickte, lächelte Draco in höflich an. „Mein Name ist Eirian Draconis und das sind meine Kollegen Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Jean Evans. Wir sind Lehrer und Repräsentanten eines sehr renommierten Internats in Schottland und würden mit Ihnen gerne über ihre Tochter sprechen."

„Mei-Meine Tochter?", stotterte der Mann, doch bevor er noch was sagen konnte, kam eine andere Stimme näher, eine Frau etwa im Alter des Mannes, mit leicht buschigem braunen Haar und warmen braunen Augen.

„Jason, wer ist da an der Tür?"

Mrs. Granger lächelte die vier Gäste vor der Tür freundlich an, während sie auf die Antwort ihres Mannes wartete.

„Sie geben an, dass sie von irgendeinem Internat sind und mit uns über Hermine reden möchten." Er schaute sie alle vier misstrauisch an.

In diesem Augenblick war Harry froh, dass sie sich genug Mühe gegeben hatten, wie Muggel auszuziehen – er, Ron und Draco hatten Muggel-Anzüge an und Hermine einen dunkelblauen Rock und eine weiße Bluse. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie Dr. Granger reagiert hätte, wenn sie in ihren Roben und nicht zusammen passenden Muggelklamotten aufgekreuzt wären.

„Ich weiß, dass Ihnen das etwas seltsam vorkommen muss", fuhr Draco fort, glatt und professionell. „Besonders da Ihre Tochter noch nicht einmal zwei Jahre alt ist, aber wenn Sie uns die Gelegenheit geben, die Situation zu erklären, könnten Sie uns sogar glauben."

Mrs. Granger legte eine beruhigende Hand auf den Arm ihres Mannes. Er funkelte sie noch immer böse an, wobei der Rahmen seiner Brille fast gefährlich in der Sonne glänzte. Jedoch seufzte er schließlich, murmelte ein missbilligendes „Heather" und trat einen Schritt zurück. Allerdings verschwand der unfreundliche Ausdruck nicht von seinem Gesicht, als seine Frau sie hereinbat und sie in ihr gemütliches Wohnzimmer führte.

Auf dem Boden vor einem der hohen Bücherregale erblickten sie sofort ein Kleinkind mit einem Mopp von extrem buschigem Haar auf seinem Kopf. Das kleine Mädchen schaute von dem Geschichtenbuch, das sie ‚gelesen' hatte, auf, als sie die Stimmen ihrer Eltern hörte. Mit einem freudigen Quieken ergriff sie das Buch und rannte zu ihrer Mutter, die sie sofort in ihre Arme nahm. „Mummy!", quiekte sie, während sie auf eines der vielen Bilder im Buch zeigte, wovon eines ironischerweise eine Hexe auf einem fliegenden Besen war. „Schau!"

Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit war schnell von dem Buch abgelenkt, als ihr Blick schließlich die vier Fremden wahrnahm. Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln – nun wusste er endlich, wie sie alle vier als Kleinkinder aussahen. Er bemerkte ein ähnliches Lächeln auf Rons und Dracos Gesichtern, nur Hermine war noch immer wie versteinert, als sie ihr anderes ich betrachtete.

Das kleine Mädchen neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, als sie seltsamerweise direkt ihr älteres Gegenstück anstarrte, bevor ihr Gesicht sich durch ein weites Lächeln erhellte und kleine Grübchen in ihren runden Wangen offenbarte. Sie streckte die Hand, in der sie das Buch hielt zu Hermine. „Für dich!"

Hermine starrte das Mädchen an, ihre braunen Augen weit, als sie zögernd nach dem Buch griff. Aber als ihre eigene Hand die Hand des kleinen Mädchens berührte, erschien ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und sie hauchte: „Dankeschön." Nun füllten ihre Augen sich mit Wunder, und Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er und Ron ähnliche Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern gehabt hatten, als sie ihre Baby-ichs zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten.

Das harte Räuspern eine Kehle holte sie alle wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Es war, natürlich, Mr. Granger, der sie nun mit noch mehr Misstrauen und Ungeduld als zuvor betrachtete. Seine Frau warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor sie sie bat es sich gemütlich zu machen. Sobald sie alle saßen, wiederholte Draco die Vorstellung der anderen für Hermines Mutter.

„Also", sagte Mrs. Granger, auf dessen Schoß die kleine Hermine saß, „mein Ehemann sagte mir, dass Sie von einer Schule kommen. Darf ich fragen, was für eine Schule es ist und warum Sie denken, dass es eine gute Schule für unsere Tochter wäre?"

Dieses Mal beschloss Harry, eine Erklärung zu bieten. Er konnte Draco schließlich nicht alles machen lassen. Er glaubte nicht, dass es einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen würde, wenn nur einer von ihnen sprach und die anderen drei schwiegen. „Der Name der Schule ist Hogwarts und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie noch nie davon gehört haben. Aber viele Leute sagen, dass es die beste Schule ihrer Art in Europa ist, oder vielleicht sogar auf der Welt. Warum wir glauben, dass diese Tochter gut für ihre Tochter wäre… nun…"

Er wechselte einen flüchtigen Blick mit seinen Freunden, da er wusste, dass nun der schwierige Teil beginnen würde. Mr. und Mrs. Granger mussten erfahren, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe war, ansonsten würden sie nie den zweiten Teil der Geschichte glauben.

Zu Harrys großer Überraschung schaute Hermine, die noch immer das Geschichtenbuch in ihrer Hand hielt, ihre Eltern eindringlich an und sagte mit klarer und kräftiger Stimme: „Ich weiß, das könnte unglaublich klingen, aber ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben bemerkt wie… außergewöhnlich… ihre Tochter ist."

„Wie meinen sie das?", knurrte Mr. Granger ziemlich defensiv. Der Handgriff seiner Frau an seinem Arm wurde fester und ihre Fingerknöchel wurden weiß.

„Was ich meine ist, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass Ihre Tochter Dinge getan hat, die kein anderes fast zweijähriges Kind hätte tun können. Dass sie es irgendwie schaffte trotz der Gitter aus ihrem Bett zu entkommen, oder dass sie plötzlich ein Buch anschaute, das auf dem höchsten Regal gelegen hatte?"

Hermine hatten ihnen allen vorher erzählt, dass bei ihr schon die ersten Anzeichen von Zauberei und Magie sichtbar waren bevor sie überhaupt laufen konnte. Laut Ron und Draco war das nicht einmal so ungewöhnlich, da magische Kinder ihre Zauberkraft in dem Alter instinktiv benutzten, wenn sie etwas wollten. Es fing gewöhnlich ganz klein an, wie fliegende Spielsachen oder aus dem Bett zu flüchten, aber wenn die Kinder älter wurden, wurde dieses unabsichtige Zaubern viel stärker. Als sie ihnen das erzählten, war Harry nicht mehr überrascht davon, wie er auf dem Dach seiner alten Schule landen konnte, damals als Dudley und seine Gang ihn gejagt hatten.

Mrs. Grangers Gesicht wurde plötzlich so bleich wie ihre Fingerknöchel, als sie flüsterte: „Woher wissen Sie das?"

Hermine lächelte sie ruhig an, als sie erklärte: „Ich weiß das, weil Ihre Tochter eine Hexe ist, genauso wie ich eine bin, oder wie Harry, Eirian und Ronald Zauberer sind."

„Miss… Evans, richtig?" Hermine nickte kurz auf die Frage ihres Vaters. "Es tut mi Leid, aber haben sie gerade gesagt, dass unsere Tochter eine… Hexe ist? Und dass Sie auch eine Hexe sind, und dass diese jungen Männer Zauberer sind?"

„Ja", antwortete Hermine höflich, geduldig. „Ihre Tochter ist was wir eine muggelgebürtige Hexe nennen, das heißt eine Hexe mit nicht-magischen Eltern, so wie Sie."

Plötzlich und ziemlich unerwartet stand Mr. Granger auf und schaute auf Hermine nieder. Sie versuchte seinen funkelnden wütenden Blick mit einem ruhigen zu entgegnen, aber Harry konnte eindeutig sehen, wie schwer es ihr fiel. „Raus. Hier", zischte Mr. Granger durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Als sie zuerst nicht reagierten, trat er einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts und erhob seine Stimme. „Ich sagte, raus hier!"

„Sir", versuchte Ron einzugreifen und stand auf, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Hermines Vater gewalttätig werden würde. Er ergriff Rons Arm und ignorierte dabei die anderen Stimmen in dem Zimmer und das verzweifelte Geschrei seiner kleinen Tochter, als plötzlich die Bücherregale anfingen zu zittern und einige Bücher zu Boden fielen. Dann schien es plötzlich so, als ob er und Ron körperlich auseinandergedrückt wurden, obwohl niemand sie berührte.

Harry bemerkte Rons verwirrten Blick auf sich, Draco und Hermine, aber er zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Weder Draco noch Hermine hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in ihren Händen noch hatte Harry zauberstablose Magie benutzt. Da blieb nur eine Erklärung und alle vier kamen scheinbar gleichzeitig zu dem gleichen Schluss, als sich ihre Blicke dem kleinen Mädchen in den Armen ihrer Mutter zuwandten. Mr. Granger sah jedoch immer noch so aus, als ob er jeden Moment explodieren würde, obwohl sein Gesicht momentan eher Verwirrung als Wut zeigte, deshalb beschloss Harry einzuschreiten.

Er hob seine Hände leicht um anzuzeigen, dass er nichts Böses vorhatte, als er erklärte: „Mr. Granger, Sir, was Sie gerade erlebt haben, war unabsichtige Zauberei. Wie sie sehen können, ist ihre Tochter sehr aufgeregt und starke Gefühle, meistens starke negative Gefühle, lösen diese Schübe von Zauberei aus." Er starrte den anderen Mann ruhig an und seine Stimme klang ernst und respektvoll.

„_Das_ war Magie?", fragte Mr. Granger, als er seine noch immer weinende und schluchzende Tochter mit Reue in seinen Augen anschaute. Es war eindeutig, dass er seine Tochter nicht zum Weinen bringen wollte.

Harry nickte. „Ja, das war Magie, unkontrollierte Magie. Wenn Sie gerne eine etwas mehr kontrollierte Art der Zauberei sehen möchten, können wir Ihnen gerne etwas zeigen, aber wir können auch verstehen, wenn sie verwirrt sind oder sogar Angst haben." Ein leises schelmisches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Wenn wir Ihnen etwas zeigen können, könnten wir auch die liebe Hermine etwas aufmuntern."

Mr. und Mrs. Granger wechselten einen langen Blick, doch schließlich nickten beide. „In Ordnung", sagte Mrs. Granger, die noch immer etwas aufgewühlt klang. „Zeigen Sie es uns."

Harry grinste und wandte sich seinem besten Freund zu. „Ron, möchtest du…?"

„Natürlich, Kumpel." Ron grinste ebenfalls, da er sich schon von dem kleinen Schock der körperlichen Konfrontation mit Hermines Vater erholt hatte. „Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, was Sie nun sehen werden ist vollständig harmlose Zauberei."

Mit diesen Worten fing Ron an. Er begann mit einem einfachen Schwebezauber, indem er einige von Hermines Plüschtieren, die auf dem Fußboden herumlagen, um das nun verzauberte Mädchen fliegen ließ. Dieser Vorstellung folgte die Verwandlung von einem Glas, das auf dem Tisch stand, in ein Eichhörnchen und zurück, aber der Höhepunkt dieser kleinen Show war der silberne Jack Russel Terrier, der wild bellend durch das Zimmer rannte. Am Ende lachte das kleine Kind laut und klatschte in die Hände, und nur eine Sekunde später waren ihre Plüschtiere wieder in der Luft, nur dieses Mal tat Hermine das, sehr zu dem Erstaunen ihrer Eltern.

„Unglaublich", konnte Hermines Vater nur murmeln, als er in die weichen Kissen seines Sessels zurücksank. Ron hatte seinen Zauberstab wieder weggesteckt, aber die Spielsachen flogen noch immer durch die Luft. Mr. und Mrs. Grangers Augen waren auf ihre Tochter gerichtet, deren Augen vor Freunde funkelten. Es war nichts mehr von ihren früheren Tränen zu sehen – sie lachte nun, während sie ihr Spielzeug Schleifen fliegen ließ.

„Das ist erstaunlich", hauchte Mrs. Granger. Ihre Augen waren mit Wunder gefüllt, als sie ihre Tochter beobachtete. „Also ist Zauberei echt?"

„Ja, das ist es…", sagte Draco zu ihnen. „Es ist nur sehr gut versteckt, in einer eigenen Welt. Wir dürften es Ihnen noch nicht einmal erzählen, wenn Ihre Tochter keine Hexe wäre, aufgrund des Abkommens zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei. Nicht-magischen Menschen ohne einen sehr guten Grund von der Magischen Welt zu erzählen ist verboten."

„Normalerweise", fuhr Harry fort, „würden Sie erst von der Magischen Welt erfahren, wenn ihre Tochter elf Jahre alt wird und ihre Einladung nach Hogwarts—"

„Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Zauberei?", unterbrach Mrs. Granger ihn.

Nickend erläuterte Harry: „Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ist in etwa tausend Jahre alt und ist seit ihrer Gründung eine Schule für Zauberei. Der momentane Schulleiter ist Albus Dumbledore, ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer. Aber wenn Sie mehr über Hogwarts erfahren wollen, sollten sie mit Jean sprechen. Sie ist wahrscheinlich die einzige von uns, die das Buch _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ in etwa… hundert mal?... von vorne bis hinten gelesen hat." Er grinste und blinzelte Hermine, die ein wenig errötete, zu. „Sie kann Ihnen alles, was Sie über die Schule wissen möchten, erzählen."

„Ich glaube, wir werden dieses Angebot annehmen." Harry war überrascht, dass Mr. Granger das sagte, besonders da seine Stimme einen Großteil des Misstrauens verloren hatte, welches nun mit Neugier ersetzt wurde. „Aber warum sind Sie jetzt hier, wenn die Schüler normalerweise erst eingeladen werden, wenn sie elf Jahre alt sind?"

Harry atmete einmal tief durch und räusperte sich. „Ich werde nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden. Da ihre Tochter müggelgebürtig ist, sind Sie in Gefahr. Im Moment befindet sich die Magische Welt im Krieg mit einem extrem gefährlichen Zauberer, der Voldemort genannt wird. Er ist dagegen, dass Hexen und Zauberer mit nicht-magischen Eltern das Zaubern erlernen und will sie alle beseitigen, soweit möglich. Der Name Ihrer Tochter ist vor kurzem auf der Schulliste aller potentiellen Schüler erschienen und irgendwie hat Voldemort von ihrem Namen erfahren." Natürlich war der letzte Satz eine Lüge, aber sie hatten beschlossen, dass das die plausibelste Erklärung war ohne zu viel zu verraten. „Dadurch wurde sie zu einem seiner Ziele."

Genau wie erwartet erstarrten Hermines Eltern, Schock und Angst klar auf ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. Fast als ob sie ihre Tochter alleine beschützen könnte, drückte Mrs. Granger das Kind fest an ihre Brust, sehr zu der Verwirrung ihrer Tochter, da ihre Plüschtiere auf einmal wieder zu Boden fielen. „Mummy? Los?"

„Nichts ist los, Liebling", flüsterte Mrs. Granger küsste das Haar ihrer Tochter. „Aber Mummy und Daddy müssen mit diesen netten Menschen reden. Warum gehst du nicht auf dein Zimmer und spielst?"

Das kleine Mädchen schaute seine Mutter weiten braunen Augen an, aber sie rutschte schließlich vom Schoß ihrer Mutter. Doch anstatt das Zimmer zu verlassen, ging sie auf Hermine zu und nahm ihre Hand. „Komm mit!", kommandierte sie und Harry musste aufgrund zweier Dinge ein kleines Grinsen verkneifen. Erstens klang die nicht einmal zwei Jahre alte Hermine so herrisch wie ihr erwachsenes Gegenstück und zweitens, dass sie mit der älteren Hermine spielen wollte. Harry fragte sich, ob das kleine Mädchen sich selbst irgendwie in dieser älteren Frau erkannte.

Hermine warf ihnen einen flüchtigen Blick zu, mit dem sie fragte, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn sie mit dem kleinen Mädchen spielen geht. Sie mussten noch nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, als Draco schnell mit einem amüsierten Grinsen antwortete. „Geh ruhig. Spiel mit ihr und zeig ihr noch ein paar Zaubertricks." Zum einen würde es nur fair sein, wenn Hermine auch etwas Zeit mit ihrem jüngeren selbst verbringen könnte und zum anderen würde Harry, und er wusste das auch von den beiden anderen jungen Männern, sich viel wohler fühlen, wenn das kleine Mädchen im Moment nicht alleine wäre. Nicht solange das Haus praktisch noch unbeschützt war.

Deshalb nahm Hermine mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht die Hand des kleinen Mädchens und ließ sich aus dem Zimmer ziehen. Schließlich, als sie sicher waren, dass die jüngere Hermine außer Hörweite war, sprach Mr. Granger wieder. „Von was für einer Gefahr reden Sie?"

„Tödlicher Gefahr. Voldemort hat schon viele Menschen getötet und er würde noch nicht einmal zögern ein unschuldiges Kind zu foltern und zu töten. Und seine Gefolgsleute, die Todesser, sind genauso wie er, nur weniger mächtig, aber genauso skrupellos." Harry sah sie wieder erstarren, als sie seine Antwort hörten, aber es war die Wahrheit. „Aber wir können Ihnen helfen. Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, die in Frage kommen könnten. Die erste wäre, dass sie mit uns nach Hogwarts kommen. Es sind schon drei andere Familien dort, die Schutz unter den Dächern unserer Schule suchen."

„Nicht-magische Familien wie unsere?", wollte Mrs. Granger wissen.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, magische Familien. Aber sie haben, wenn ich es so ausdrücken darf, Voldemort angepisst, und sind deshalb auf seiner Abschussliste."

„Was sind die anderen Möglichkeiten?"

Harry wandte sich wieder Mr. Granger zu, als er seine Frage beantwortete: „Die zweite ist, dass wir Sie mit einem besonderen Zauber, dem Fidelius Zauber, verstecken könnten. Mit diesem Zauber würde ihr Haus versteckt werden. Voldemort könnte direkt an Ihrem Wohnzimmerfenster vorbeilaufen und er würde nicht wissen, dass Sie da sind. Und die letzte wäre einfach, dass wir einige Schutzzauber um Ihr Haus und die Nachbarschaft legen. Diese Zauber würden uns alarmieren, wenn ein anderer Zauberer an diesen Ort kommt. Zusätzlich dazu, sollten Sie beschließen hier zu bleiben, würde der Schulleiter Dumbledore Sie mit einem magischen Gegenstand, der Portschlüssel genannt wird, ausstatten. Dieser Portschlüssel würde Sie nach Hogwarts bringen, wenn Sie ihn aktivieren."

Mr. und Mrs. Granger blieben eine Zeit lang still nachdem Harry ihnen die drei Möglichkeiten erklärt hatte, beide tief in Gedanken versunken. Keiner der drei Zauberer sagte etwas. Sie konnten klar erkennen, dass das alles ein großer Schock für sie war. Immerhin passte es nicht alle Tage, dass jemand so eine Bombe platzen ließ. Zuerst, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe war, und dann der zweite Schock, dass sie in Gefahr waren, von einem irren Zauberer getötet zu werden. Es war wirklich viel zu bewältigen und Harry dachte, dass es ein Wunder war, dass Mr. Granger seine frühere, wenn auch indirekte Drohung, sie alle aus dem Haus zu schmeißen, nicht wahr gemacht hatte.

Endlich, nach einem sehr langen Moment unangenehmer Stille, räusperte Mr. Granger sich. „Ich glaube, dass ich auch für meine Frau spreche, wenn ich sage, dass wir etwas Zeit brauchen um darüber nachzudenken und zu reden. Ich weiß, dass wir uns schnell entscheiden müssen, aber ich bitte sie nur, eine Stunde, höchstens, zu warten. Warum gesellen Sie sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht zu ihrer Freundin und meiner Tochter, während meine Frau und ich reden?"

Draco warf ihnen ein versicherndes Lächeln zu, als er von der Couch aufstand. „Natürlich verstehen wir Sie. Nehmen Sie sich so viel Zeit wir sie brauchen. Wir werden warten."

„Danke!" Die Erleichterung in Mrs. Grangers Stimme war hörbar, als sie ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl aufstand. Die anderen drei Männer folgten sofort. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken, während wir reden?"

„Nein, danke. Wir brauchen nichts", sagte Ron zu ihnen. „Aber wenn Sie uns zeigen könnten, wo das Zimmer ihrer Tochter ist…" Harry musste Grinsen, als er die kaum versteckte Aufregung in der Stimme seines besten Freundes hörte. Es schien so, als ob Harry nicht der einzige war, der gerne wissen wollte, wie Hermines Zimmer aussah.

„Natürlich, bitte folgen Sie mir."

Und sie folgten ihr durch einen kurzen Flur in ein Zimmer, das ganz in schwachem rosa gehalten war. Ein riesiges Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus, als er sah wie Hermine mit ihrem Baby-ich in ihren Armen saß und redete. Es schien so, als ob Hermine ihrem jüngeren ich eine sehr faszinierende Geschichte erzählte, da das junge Mädchen ihrer neuen Freundin gespannt zuhörte.

Harry bemerkte, dass Hermines Mutter ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt war und die Tür geschlossen hatten, um mit ihrem Mann unter vier Augen zu besprechen, was sie nun tun würden. Er, Ron und Draco traten weiter in das Zimmer und erlangten endlich die Aufmerksamkeit von beiden Hermines. Harry sah, dass das Grinsen auf Rons Gesicht noch breiter war als auf seinem eigenen, obwohl das wahrscheinlich einen ganz anderen Grund hatte.

„Nun, Mine…" schmunzelte er. „Ich hätte dich nie für die Art Mädchen gehalten, das ihr ganzes Zimmer in rosa dekoriert."

Eine leichte Röte stieg in Hermines Gesicht auf, als die den Rotschopf böse anfunkelte. Da er dachte, dass er schnell eingreifen sollte, bevor einer ihrer berühmt berüchtigten Zankereien ausbrach, wollte Harry gerade etwas sagen, doch Draco schlug ihn dabei, als sich der blonde Zauberer anmutig gegenüber von den beiden Hermines hinsetzte.

„So, und was habt ihr beiden hübschen Ladies getan, seit ihr uns verlassen habt?"

„Märchen!", quiekte das kleine Mädchen und klatschte in die Hände.

Hermine lächelte. „Ja, ich erzählte ihr grad das Märchen von dem Hippogreif Seidenschnabel und dem mutigen Jungen, der ihn vor dem bösen Zauberer gerettet hat."

Harry grinste, als auch er sich gegenüber von ihnen hinsetzte, genauso wie Ron, der den Kreis vervollständigte. „Oh, aber ich hoffe du hast das Mädchen nicht vergessen, das genauso tapfer war wie der Junge, und ihm geholfen hat, Seidenschnabel zu retten."

Ron kicherte. „Und nicht zu vergessen der Teil der Geschichte, in dem das tapfere Mädchen den Schwachkopf mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlägt. Au!"

„Fluche nicht vor den Ladies, Ronald", zischte Draco durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne, was Harry dazu brachte zu schmunzeln. „Und außerdem war es eine Ohrfeige und kein Faustschlag."

„Unglücklicherweise", sagte Hermine mit Bedauern. „Im Nachhinein wäre so ein Faustschlag wesentlich zufriedenstellender gewesen als eine Ohrfeige."

„Du verletzt mich mit deinen Worten!"

„Och, komm endlich drüber weg, Draco." Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wir unterbrechen hier gerade die Geschichtenzeit von der kleinen Hermine und das ist nicht nett. Also bitte, _Jean_, fahre fort mit deiner Geschichte über den Hippogreif und dem tapferen Jungen und Mädchen…"

„Und Schwachkopf…", murmelte Ron, was ihm einen weiteren leichten Schlag von Draco auf seinen Arm einbrachte.

Die Zeit verging schnell, während die vier Zeitreisenden das kleine Mädchen mit Geschichten über Zauberer und Magie und Drachen und Meermenschen unterhielten und ein paar Spiele mit ihr spielten. Nicht zum ersten Mal, seit Draco nach seinem fast Tod aufgewacht war, wunderte Harry sich darüber, wie sehr sich der andere junge Mann verändert hatte. Draco war derjenige, der am meisten redete, fast als ob er jeden Wunsch in den Augen des kleinen Mädchens ablesen konnte, und behandelte sie wie eine Prinzessin. Die ältere Hermine war von dem was ihr Freund tat sichtlich berührt, als sie die beiden mit einem liebevollen und zärtlichen Blick beobachtete.

„Merkwürdig, nicht wahr? Dich selbst in diesem Alter zu sehen und sogar mit dir selbst zu spielen?", murmelte Harry, als er näher an Hermine heran rutschte, damit er Draco und das kleine Mädchen nicht störte.

„Ein bisschen", gab Hermine zu, „aber es wird schon leichter. Ich bin nur überrascht, dass sie mich vom allerersten Moment an so gemocht hat. Ich frag mich, ob sie weiß…"

„Dass du sie bist?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Möglich, dass sie etwas fühlen konnte, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir es jemals sicher wissen werden."

Genau in diesem Moment konnten sie hören, wie Schritte näher kamen. Fast aus Instinkt rutschte Harrys Zauberstab in seine Hand, bereit das kleine Mädchen zu verteidigen, aber er hätte wissen sollen, dass er nur überreagierte, als Hermines Eltern in der Tür erschienen. Mr. Granger hatte seinen Arm um die Schulter seiner Frau gelegt, als er sie näher an sich heranzog, und die Augen von Mrs. Granger waren rot umrandet. Sie hatte offenbar geweint.

„Wenn Sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kommen würden", sagte er. „Wir sind zu einer Entscheidung gekommen."

„Natürlich", entgegnete Harry und stand vom Boden auf, gefolgt von den anderen. Hermine hob das Kleinkind hoch bevor sie es in die Arme seiner und ihrer Mutter legte.

Wieder im Wohnzimmer setzten sich alle wieder auf ihre alten Plätze. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment bis Mr. Granger sich genug gesammelt hatte um zu sprechen, und als er es tat, war seine Stimme rau. „Zuerst möchten meine Frau und ich Ihnen danken, dafür dass sie uns etwas über unsere Tochter und die Gefahr erzählt haben. So sehr es auch ein Schock war, dass Hermine eine Hexe ist, umso mehr machen gewisse Dinge nun Sinn, und wir werden ihr nicht im Weg stehen, sollte sie beschließen diesen Weg zu gehen."

„Oh, glauben Sie mir, sie wird eine außergewöhnliche Hexe sein", sagte Draco zu ihm mit einem Lächeln. „Sie zeigt jetzt schon viel Potential."

„Wir haben schon immer gewusst, dass sie in dem, was sie machen wird, wenn sie älter ist, großartig sein wird", erwiderte Hermines Mutter mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Was Ihr Angebot angeht… Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, sind meine Frau und ich Zahnärzte und wir haben unsere eigene Praxis. Ich bin mir sicher, sie verstehen, dass wir nicht einfach für eine unbestimmte Zeit weggehen können, und es wäre auch verdächtig, wenn unser Haus plötzlich verschwindet. Deshalb haben meine Frau und ich nach langer und sorgfältiger Diskussion beschlossen, Ihr drittes Angebot anzunehmen. Wir denken, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir unser Leben so normal wie möglich fortsetzen können."

Harry nickte, mit einem versichernden und ruhigen Lächeln. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hatten wir das bereits erwartet. Aber wir können Ihnen versichern, dass der Schutzzauber stark genug sein wird, um jeden Zauberer, der Ihnen etwas antun möchte, fernzuhalten bis Hilfe kommt, oder bis sie selbst mit den Portschlüsseln flüchten können. Wir hoffen natürlich, dass es nie dazu kommen wird, aber wir möchten unser Bestes tun, um Sie zu beschützen."

Ein aufrichtiges Schluchzen entkam Mrs. Grangers Kehle, aber es war ein Schluchzer der Erleichterung. „Danke…" murmelte sie. Ihr Ehemann nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie fest, während ihr kleines Mädchen, das offenbar merkte, dass seine Mutter getröstet werden musste, sie fest um den Hals umarmte.

Er wollte nicht stören, aber da er wusste, dass er es musste, räusperte Harry sich leise. „Ich möchte wirklich nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren, deshalb schlage ich vor, dass Ron und ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und Professor Dumbledore von Ihrer Entscheidung berichten. Jean und Eirian können hier bleiben, wenn Sie es möchten, um weitere Fragen zu beantworten."

„Das wäre nett", antwortete Mr. Granger, der wirklich dankbar klang.

„Wir sind bald zurück", versprach Harry, als er und Ron von der Couch aufstanden.

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Blick zurück verließen sie das Haus durch die Vordertür. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, als sie zu einem sicheren und unbeobachteten Platz gingen um zu Disapparieren. Sie kamen vor den Außentoren Hogwarts an und setzten ihren stillen Weg zum Schloss fort. Sie sprachen nur ein einziges Mal, als sie in die Eingangs Halle traten und Ron fragte: „Das ging ganz gut, oder? Hätte schlimmer kommen können…"

„Jaah…", murmelte Harry, in Gedanken versunken. Ron hatte Recht, es hätte schlimmer kommen können, aber obwohl Harry wusste, dass es ihre eigene Entscheidung war, fragte er sich, ob es genug sein würde um sie zu beschützen, obwohl er wusste, dass Dumbledore ihnen versichert hatte, dass alle drei Maßnahmen sie beschützen würden. „Twix…"

Sie hatten den Wasserspeier erreicht, der zur Seite sprang, als er das korrekte Passwort hörte, und zusammen gingen sie die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf, bereit ihm von ihrem Nachmittag und der Entscheidung der Grangers zu berichten.

Nacht war schon über Hogwarts gefallen, als die vier Zeitreisenden endlich auf ihre Zimmer zurückkehrten, alle sehr schleppend und träge. Sie waren todmüde, was keine große Überraschung war, dachte Harry, da er sie alle um zwei Uhr Nachts geweckt hatte, was fast vierundzwanzig Stunden her war. Es war ein unglaublich langer und erschöpfender Tag gewesen, für sie alle, sowohl körperlich wie auch emotional. Deshalb wünschten sie sich alle nur noch schnell eine gute Nacht, bevor jeder in sein Schlafzimmer ging (Draco ging natürlich mit zu Hermine).

Aber zumindest war der Tag erfolgreich gewesen. Ihre Familien waren alle in Sicherheit und Harry konnte ein wenig besser schlafen mit dem Wissen. Seine eigenen Eltern mit dem kleinen Harry, Rons Familie und Dracos Mutter mit ihrem Sohn waren alle in Hogwarts, und Hermines Eltern und ihr kleines ich waren alle sicher zu Hause. Dumbledore hatte die Schutzzauber um ihr Haus und die ganze Nachbarschaft persönlich errichtet, mit ein wenig Hilfe von Hermine, und hatte sie alle in den Zauber eingegliedert, sodass der Alarm nicht losgehen würde, wenn sie in die Nachbarschaft kamen. Er hatte den Grangers auch die versprochenen Portschlüssel gegeben, silberne Halsketten mit einem Anhänger, der wie ein Phönix geformt war. Diese Portschlüssel wurden aktiviert, wenn man den Anhänger festhielt und das Wort ‚Zuflucht' sagte.

Sie hatten alles Mögliche getan um sicherzustellen, dass alle in Sicherheit waren. Nun war das einzige, was sie tun konnten, zu warten. Und zu hoffen. Warten darauf, was immer Voldemort tun würde, und hoffen, dass ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen genug sein würden.

Aber trotzdem, still rumzusitzen und darauf zu warten, dass jemand anderes etwas machte, besonders wenn dieser jemand Voldemort war, war etwas, wo Harry nie gut drin gewesen war.

Er fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis Voldemort angriff, und wie lange er nur hier sitzen und Däumchen drehen konnte.

In diesem Augenblick wusste Harry noch nicht, wie sehr das seine Geduld testen würde.


	36. Godrics Opfer

**A/N: Und ich habe es wieder geschafft, ein neues Kapitel zu übersetzen! Es wird langsam spannend, denke ich, und wir haben ja auch nur noch sechs Kapitel vor uns nach diesem hier!**

**Also, vielen tausend Dank für eure weiterhin so treuen Reviews! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel wird euch auch gefallen!**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 36: Godrics Opfer

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Hermines besorgte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass er schon eine ganze Zeit lang die Eier auf seinem Teller angestarrt haben musste. Er sah auf und sah ihren besorgten Blick auf ihn gerichtet, aber es war nicht nur ihr Blick, auch Rons und sogar von ihren Plätzen in der Halle, die von seinen Eltern, die auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Er zwang sich zu lächeln, obwohl er wusste, dass es sie nicht überzeugen würde, und antwortete: „Es geht mir gut. Ich hab letzte Nacht nur nicht so viel geschlafen."

Und in der Nacht davor und in der Nacht davor und auch in allen anderen Nächten der letzten paar Wochen. Aber seine Freunde wussten das nicht. Sie wussten nicht, dass er die meisten Nächte nicht schlafen konnte, wach gehalten von seinen Sorgen, warum Voldemort noch nichts getan hatte, und am wichtigsten, als er darauf wartete, dass Voldemort etwas tat. Sie wussten nicht, dass er seine Nächte damit verbrachte, zahllose Aufsätze und Tests zu korrigieren – dank seiner schlaflosen Nächte, waren alle Verteidigungsprüfungen der sieben Jahre bereits fertig korrigiert, nur zwei Tage nachdem sie geschrieben worden waren – und so viele Bücher wie möglich über Verteidigungszauber zu lesen, nur um vorbereitet zu sein. Er hatte sogar damit begonnen, nachts durch die Flure Hogwarts zu wandern, wobei er oft entweder in der Bibliothek oder im Raum der Wünsche, wo er bis in die frühen Morgenstunden trainierte, landete. Erst dann würde er wieder auf seine Zimmer zurückkehren, in der Hoffnung so erschöpft zu sein, dass er zumindest zwei bis drei Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht bekommen würde. Heimlich gebrauter Aufpäppeltrank und ungesunde Mengen an schwarzem Kaffee hatten ihn die Tage durchstehen lassen, nur um Nachts wieder von neuem zu beginnen.

Zuerst hatte Harry versucht, mehr durch seine Träume in Erfahrung zu bringen, in der Hoffnung wieder in Voldemorts Gedanken zu gelangen, aber nichts passierte. Gar nichts. Deshalb fingen seine Sorgen an zu wachsen und raubten ihm den Schlaf, der ihm bei einem Angriff eine Vorwarnung geben könnte, was ihn nur noch nervöser machte und ihn noch mehr wach hielt. Es war ein Teufelskreis und er wusste nicht, wie er ihn brechen konnte.

Wenn jemand Harry gefragt hätte, hätte er geantwortet dass die Tage und Wochen nach der Offenbarung, dass Voldemort wusste wo, oder besser, wann sie herkamen, die härteste Zeit für ihn und die anderen in der Vergangenheit gewesen war. Obwohl jeder, der sich in Gefahr befand, entweder sicher unter den dicken Schutzschaubern in Hogwarts war oder unter genauer Beobachtung des Ordens stand, war Harry die ganze Zeit sehr schreckhaft, seine Muskeln so angespannt, dass sie beinahe zerbarsten.

Jeden Tag, jede Stunde, nein, sogar jede Minute erwartete er Neuigkeiten eines Angriffs zu hören. Er erwartete, dass Voldemort endlich beschlossen hatte Hogwarts oder Hermines Eltern anzugreifen. Er war immer wachsam, trug immer seinen Zauberstab bei sich und wartete immer darauf, dass etwas passierte. So war es nur natürlich, dass er schon viele Schüler erschreckt hat, als sie von hinten auf ihn zugekommen waren, um ihn etwas zu fragen.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte ihm das viel geholfen, nur nicht wie er es erwartet hatte. Als James bemerkt hatte, wie angespannt Harry die ganze Zeit war, obwohl er versucht hatte, es zu verbergen, hielt er endlich sein Versprechen, was auch hieß, die Androhung einen Streichkrieg zu starten. Dieses Versprechen/diese Drohung hatte er abgegeben, als Harry ihn hatte glauben lassen, dass die Liebe seines Lebens eine Frau war, die mindestens zwanzig Jahre älter war.

Dieser _Krieg_ war ziemlich harmlos angefangen, als Harrys Haare vor ein paar Wochen nach dem Frühstück anfing, in allen Regenbogenfarben zu leuchten. Harry war sich dessen die meiste Zeit des Tages nicht bewusst, da er mit seinen Gedanken die ganze Zeit so weit weg war und gleichzeitig so tief in Theorien über Voldemorts mögliche Vorhaben versunken war, dass er nicht einmal das Kichern der Schüler gemerkt hatte. Erst nach dem Unterricht, als er auf sein Zimmer gegangen war um sich frisch zu machen, hatte er in einen Spiegel geschaut und war erschrocken zurückgewichen. Dies bewies nur, wie angespannt er war, dass er zuerst nicht darüber lachen konnten, sondern stattdessen darüber grübelte, wie James das gemacht hatte. Sein Beschluss noch vorsichtiger zu sein wurde dort noch stärker – Feinde konnten schließlich überall sein – und gleichzeitig hatte Harry geschworen, seinem Vater das heimzuzahlen.

Und so war dieser kleine Streichkrieg in Hogwarts entstanden, zwischen einem ehemaligen Schüler und einem Professor. Dieser Krieg, der ziemlich klein angefangen hatte, wie mit buntem Haar, hatte sich schnell zu etwas entwickelt, wo noch nicht einmal Schüler vor sicher waren, da auch sie oft Opfer der Streiche wurden. Nach dem Haar-Vorfall schlug Harry zurück, indem er James Roben rosa zauberte, was wiederum eine dreißig Zentimeter lange Nase in Harrys Gesicht zur Folge hatte, der dann beschlossen hatte, dass es ziemlich lustig war, James Kleidung, bis auf seine Unterwäsche, in der Mitte der Großen Halle unsichtbar werden zu lassen. Das führte dazu, dass plötzlich nicht einmal mehr die Schüler sicher waren, da James vor dem Frühstück in die Küche geschlichen war und einen Zaubertrank in den Kaffee und Kürbistrank getan hatte, der jede männliche Stimme für vierundzwanzig Stunden in ein hauselfähnliches Quietschen verwandelte.

Glücklicherweise dachten die meisten Schüler, dass dieser Streichkrieg unglaublich komisch war, auch wenn sie von Zeit zu Zeit zum Opfer wurden, und es half auch ein wenig ihren Stress und ihre Angst vor dem, was außerhalb der Mauern passierte, zu mindern. Es half ihnen, sich wieder wie Kinder und Teenager zu fühlen. Sogar Hermine, die diesen Schlagabtausch zuerst mit einem missbilligenden Blick beobachtet hatte, aus Angst, dass die Leistung der Schüler im Unterricht und in den Tests leiden würde, hatte angefangen es zu genießen, nachdem Harry ihre und die Hilfe der anderen Zeitreisenden gebraucht hatte, um seinem Vater einen Streich zu spielen.

Doch obwohl dieser Streichkrieg etwas war, was Harry ab und zu dazu brachte über etwas nachzudenken, was nicht Voldemort oder Unterricht war, half es nicht seinen schlaflosen Nächten. Das war nur etwas, was ihn tagsüber beschäftigt hielt und es war nachts, wo die wirklichen Sorgen und die wirkliche Angst anfingen an ihm zu nagen.

Es war einfach zu lange ruhig gewesen, Voldemort hatte viel zu lange nichts getan. Mit jedem vergehenden Tag wurde Harrys Angst, dass er etwas großes plante, etwas, dass ihn überraschen würde, und Harry fühlte sich absolut hilflos.

„Du kriegst lieber etwas Schlaf heute Nacht, Kumpel", riss Ron ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Das Gesicht seines Freundes sah sehr besorgt aus. „Ich kann keinen Sucher haben, der morgen auf seinem Besen einschläft."

Das Spiel. Richtig. Die Prüfungen, sogar die ZAGs und UTZe waren vor ein paar Tagen geschrieben worden und das bedeutete, dass es nun Zeit wurde für das Quidditchspiel, auf das alle in diesem Halbjahr gewartet hatten – das Spiel zwischen den Lehrern und den Schülern. „Keine Angst, Ron", antwortete Harry, in der Hoffnung, dass das Lächlen auf seinem Gesicht ein echtes war. „Ich gehe heute Nachmittag zu Poppy und bitte sie um etwas Traumlosen Schlaf. Immerhin will ich auch, dass wir gewinnen."

Ron sah bei dieser Antwort zufrieden aus und wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Harry seufzte jedoch fast unhörbar. Er zwang sich selbst noch ein paar Bissen seines Frühstücks zu essen, in der Hoffnung die Sorgen seiner Freunde zu mindern, und er wollte gerade einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee trinken, als er aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte, wie sein Vater ihn wieder anschaute, nur dass sein Blick dieses Mal nicht besorgt war, sondern schelmisch.

Mit einem leichten Grinsen tauschte Harry zauberstabslos den Kaffee in seiner Tasche mit dem Kaffee in der Tasse seines Vaters aus und trank einen vorsichten Schluck. Nichts schien zu passieren, wofür er dankbar war, doch plötzlich brach Gelächter aus. Erst am Gryffindortisch und dann an den anderen Tischen, als James Potter plötzlich silberne und grüne Federn wuchsen. Harry toastete seinem Vater zu und leerte seine Tasse, bevor er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob. Er nickte seinen Freunden zu und verließ die Große Halle unter lärmenden Applaus von den meisten Schülern, vor denen er sich verbog. Wieder einmal einen Streich verhindert.

* * *

Der Morgen verging wie im Flug, genauso wie der Nachmittag. In allen seinen Klassen hatte er Duelle organisiert, da weder er noch die Schüler sich auf theoretischen Unterricht konzentrieren konnten. Die meiste Zeit redeten die Schüler sowieso über das Quidditchspiel und deshalb sah Harry es ihnen nach, wenn die Duelle eher lustig als ernst wurden. Immerhin musste keiner der Duellierenden nach dem Unterricht den Krankenflügel besuchen, außer Harry, der dorthin musste, damit er die Nacht vor dem Spiel durchschlafen konnte. Es würde ihnen wirklich nicht helfen, wenn ihr Sucher auf dem Besen einschlief.

„Harry, du weißt, dass ich den Traumlosen Schlaf Zaubertrank nicht aushändigen würde, wenn es kein Notfall wäre. Die Gefahr, süchtig nach diesem Trank zu werden ist zu groß, wie du weißt."

„Ja, Poppy", stimmte Harry ihr schnell zu, und seine Hand griff schon nach der Phiole, die Poppy Pomfrey in ihrer rechten Hand hielt, doch sie zog ihre Hand schnell weg, bevor er sie zu fassen kriegte.

„Aber", fügte sie hinzu, als ihr Blick sanfter wurde, „es ist ein Wunder, dass du noch nicht im Stehen eingeschlafen bist, Harry. Es ist schon eine Ewigkeit her, seit ich irgendwo solche dunklen Augenringe wie deine gesehen habe. Deine Augen selbst sind auch blutunterlaufen und dein Gesicht ist mir viel zu blass. Merlin weiß, dass du eine Nacht mit gutem Schlaf brauchst und deshalb habe ich den Bitten deiner Freunde nachgegeben, dir für heute Nacht diesen Trank zu geben."

Harry war überrascht und musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. „Erzähl mir bitte nicht, dass Ron und Hermine hier waren?"

„Ja, aber nicht nur sie. Eirian, James und Lily waren auch hier. Sogar die liebe Clara war dabei. Sie haben Krawall gemacht, als sie für dich eingetreten sind, und du weißt, wie sehr ich Lärm in meinem Krankenflügel verabscheue. Sie sind wirklich um dich besorgt und nur deshalb und wegen dem, was ich jetzt vor mir sehe, gebe ich dir diesen Zaubertrank. Er ist nur für heute Nacht, da ich dich morgen nicht hier nach dem Spiel sehen will. Aber danach müssten wir herausfinden, wie du mehr Schlaf kriegen könntest."

„Danke, Poppy", sagte Harry zu ihr, als sie ihm endlich die Phiole mit dem wertvollen Trank gab. Zuerst war er ein wenig von ihr und seinen Freunden genervt gewesen, aber sie schienen sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Und sie schienen auch bemerkt zu haben, dass er schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr so viel geschlafen hatte. Er musste wirklich etwas unternehmen. „Ich verspreche, es ist wirklich nur für heute Nacht, und ich versuche danach mehr Schlaf zu bekommen."

„Ich hoffe es, Harry. Und nun, geh essen und geh dann früh zu Bett. Denn auch wenn wir Angestellten gerne möchten, dass du gut schläfst, so wollen wir auch nicht, dass du verschläfst und das Spiel verpasst. Ich werde meine Daumen für das Lehrerteam drücken."

„Danke, Poppy, für alles", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln zu ihr, bevor er sich umdrehte um sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle zu machen. Jetzt etwas zu essen klang großartig, er war am verhungern.

* * *

Harrys Augen öffneten sich sofort, als er hörte, wie sein Wecker losging. Zum erstem Mal seit Wochen fühlte er sich nicht so, als würde er müde durch sein Zimmer stolpern und seine Kleidung zusammensuchen, in der Hoffnung dass eine heiße Dusche den meisten Schlaf fortwaschen würde. Zum ersten Mal in Wochen fühlte er sich hellwach und mit viel mehr Energie gefühlt, als er es gewohnt war. Dieser Traumlose Schlaf Zaubertrag hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Nur ein paar Sekunden nachdem er den Trank getrunken hatte und sein Kopf auf das Kopfkissen aufgekommen war, war er tief und fest am Schlafen, ohne Träume, Visionen und Sorgen, die ihn störten und ihm seiner wertvollen Ruhe raubten.

Poppy würde definitiv einen Blumenstrauß dafür kriegen.

Mit einem weiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht schwang Harry seine Beine über die Bettkante und ging ins Bad. Wenn der Tag nur halb so gut lief wie die letzte Nacht, würde ihr Team ganz bestimmt das Spiel gewinnen.

Laut. Das war nur eines der Wörter, die Harry benutzen würde, um die Große Halle an diesem Morgen zu beschreiben. Soweit er sehen konnte, war jeder einzelne Schüler in der Großen Halle (und nicht einmal an ihren Haustischen, sondern überall), und sie redeten mit Nachbarn, wünschten dem Schülerteam viel Glück und riefen sogar vor Aufregung über die Tische.

Die Spieler beider Teams hatten schon ihre Quidditchroben an und es war ziemlich lustig zu sehen, wie Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall, beide in ihren lilafarbenen Roben, nebeneinander am Lehrertisch saßen. Ihre Schläger lehnten hinter ihnen an der Wand. Doch eine andere Sache, die Harry bemerkte, war, dass vielleicht zum ersten Mal seine Kollegen wussten, wie die Hausteams sich immer direkt vor einem Spiel fühlten – denn ihr Frühstück war fast unangerührt. Die einzigen, die aßen, waren die Lehrer, die dem Spiel einfach nur zuschauten, wie Hermine. Das einzige Kennzeichen, dass sie aufgeregt und nervös war, war dass sie wie ein Wasserfall redete.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er seine Kollegen fröhlich, als er sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte und anfing, sich Rührei auf seinen Teller füllte. Das war das erste Mal für ihn, dass er wirklich vor einem Spiel Appetit hatte. Diese gute und durgeschlafene Nacht hatte scheinbar nicht nur seiner Laune geholfen. Seine Mannschaftskameraden schauten ihn ein wenig ungläubig an und Harry verbrachte die ersten paar Minuten damit Fragen wie ‚Bist du aufgeregt' („Ja."), ‚Bist du nervös?' („Ein wenig") und ‚Bist du bereit dieses Spiel zu gewinnen?' – diese Frage kam von Ron, die Harry mit einem „Natürlich!", beantwortete. Er war bereit, mehr als bereit. Sie hatten hart trainiert und sie hatten eine gute Chance.

Die Zeit verging wirklich anders, wenn man aufgeregt war – das bemerkte Harry wieder einmal. In einer Minute saß er in der Großen Halle, redete mit seinen Kollegen und antwortete auf ihre Fragen, während er aß, und dann lehnte er plötzlich an der Wand in der Umkleidekabine, während Ron ein paar aufmunternde und motivierende Worte sprach, und dann saß er plötzlich auf seinem Besen, hoch in der Luft, und unter ihnen blies der Schiedsrichter von diesem Spiel (Yannik irgendwas, der auch Schiedsrichter bei den Profis war) in seine Pfeife um das Spiel zu beginnen.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang bewegte sich kein Spieler in der Luft, aber dann flogen sie plötzlich alle herum – alle außer Charlie Weasley, der auf genau der gleichen Höhe wie Harry schwebte. Der Junge warf ihm ein selbstsicheres Grinsen zu, bevor auch er unterwegs war, auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz.

Ein Hochgefühl, eine reine und ungetrübte Freude wusch über ihn, als er durch die Luft sauste. Er war zurück. Das war nicht nur Training, das war nicht nur Fliegen aus Spaß an der Freude, das war echt! Der Rausch eines Spiels. Nicht mehr den Schnatz jagen und ihn dann wieder loslassen. Nein, dieses Mal musste er ihn so früh wie möglich fangen, kein Trödeln mehr in er Luft und kein Spielen mehr.

_„Draconis hat den Quaffel, er spielt ihn zu Hayden, der ihn zu Flitwick wirft und TOOOR! Zehn zu null für die Lehrer! Wer hätte das gedacht! Nun wirft Winters den Quaffel weit über das Feld zu Emerson, die ihn fallen lässt, aber Denton ist da um ihn aufzufangen. Ein Pass zu Kane und TOOOR! Zehn zu zehn! Wenn mir vorher jemand gesagt hätte, hätte ich es nie geglaubt, dass eine Schlange, ein Dachs und ein Löwe so gut zusammenspielen können! Samira Masen hat mit ihrem Team wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet! In der Zwischenzeit sind Potter und Weasley noch immer hoch in der Luft und umkreisen das Feld, während sie nach dem Goldenen Schnatz suchen."_

Harrys Kopf fuhr herum, als er die Stimme des Kommentatoren hörte, und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als seine Vermutung bestätigt wurde. Dort, am Platz des Kommentators, konnte er Sirius sehen. Er hatte seinen Paten schon seit mehr als einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, nicht mehr seit dem Halloween Ball, da er sich immer noch weigerte zu glauben, dass Harry und seine Freunde keine Bedrohung darstellten.

_„Und wieder zehn Punkte für die Lehrer! Die Punktestand momentan ist vierzig-zwanzig. Aber die Schüler sind in Besitz des Quaffels… oh, netter Schlag Professor Dumbledore! Denton hat den Quaffel dank eines gutplatzierten Klatschers verloren. Und der Quaffel fällt und fällt. Draconis und Ermson schießen beide darauf zu, aber Draconis ist nur ein bisschen schneller, er greift den Quaffel und Tor! Fünfzig zu zwanzig! Kommt schon, Jungs und Mädchen! Ihr wollte doch eure Lehrer nicht gewinnen lassen, oder?"_

Mit einem Kopfschütteln konzentrierte Harry sich wieder auf das jetzt und hier und fing wieder an nach dem Schnatz zu suchen. Es half nichts, wenn er jetzt über seine nicht-existierende Beziehung zu dem Sirius aus dieser Zeit nachgrübelte. Solange Dumbledore es ihnen nicht erlaubte, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, würde Sirius sich nie ändern.

Das Getöse in den Tribünen war fast ohrenbetäubend, da die Schüler eindeutig in der Überzahl waren, als ihre Mannschaft nicht einmal zehn Minuten später den Ausgleich erzielten. Die Zeit verging. Das Spiel war ein schnelles – weder die Schüler noch die Lehrer gaben nach. Während Harry und Charlie das Feld umkreisten, warfen sowohl Lehrer als auch Schüler weiter den Quaffel auf die Torringe, wo sie genauso oft von den Torhütern aufgehalten wie durchgelassen wurden.

Harry war überrascht, wie ausgeglichen die beiden Mannschaften wirklich waren. Sie arbeiteten alle zusammen, egal aus welchem Haus sie kamen. Slytherin und Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, sie alle spielten miteinander. Ohne Streit, nicht mal Geschrei. Wie eine gutgeölte Maschine ging der Quaffel zwischen den Jägern vor und zurück. Die Treiber waren gut genug um es mit Fred und George aufzunehmen, und die Hüterin hielt wacker stand, obwohl sie mehr Tore zuließ als ihrer Mannschaft wahrscheinlich lieb war. Aber auch Ron hatte genug Probleme den Quaffel aufzuhalten, egal wie gut er war.

Sogar Charlie, obwohl er nicht viel mehr getan hatte als hoch in der Luft um das Feld zu fliegen und nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten, schien zu wissen was er tat. Anders als viele andere Sucher es in der Vergangenheit gemacht hatte, verfolgte Charlie Harry nicht. Harry bewunderte ihn dafür. Aber gleichzeitig machte es die Sache für Harry noch schwieriger, den Schnatz zu fangen, sollte er ihn erblicken. Denn wenn der Schnatz näher an Charlie dran war, war Harry sich sicher, dass der Junge ihn auch sehen würde, und dann hatte Harry fast keine Chance vor dem anderen Sucher den Schnatz zu erreichen.

_„Autsch! Das muss wehgetan haben!"_ Erschrocken schaute Harry sich um und sah wie Flitwick seinen rechten Arm an seine Brust gedrückt hielt. Er zuckte mitfühlend zusammen. Das sah wirklich aus, als ob es wehtat. Leise fluchend bemerkte Harry, dass er den Schnatz schnell finden musste, bevor die andere Mannschaft zu viele Punkte machte. Sie hatten keinen Ersatzspieler, niemand, der Flitwicks Platz einnehmen könnte. Es waren nicht genug Lehrer da gewesen, die spielen wollten oder konnten, und sie waren schon überglücklich gewesen, als Draco sich gerade rechtzeitig erholt hatte, um Elizabeth Thatcher zu ersetzen, als sie die Neuigkeiten über ihre Schwangerschaft erhalten hatte. _„Aber Respekt Jones, dass du dich getraut hast, einen Lehrer so anzugreifen, besonders deinen Hauslehrer. Ich würde sagen, mit einem verletzten Flitwick und keinem Ersatzspieler für diese Position haben die Schüler nun einen riesen Vorteil gegenüber den… Hey, was ist das?"_

Harry, dessen Blick wieder auf der Suche nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball herumgewandert war, wirbelte herum um herauszufinden, was Sirius meinen könnte, als sein Blick auf der Bank für die Ersatzspieler fiel, wo eigentlich niemand sitzen sollte. Und doch breitete sich ein weites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er die dunklen, wirren Haare und lilafarbenen Roben dort unten sah. Eine große Freude stieg in ihm auf, denn einer seiner sehnlichsten Wünsche war dabei, wahr zu werden.

_„Och, komm schon, James… du willst uns doch nur verarschen!"_, beschwerte Sirius sich lauthals. _„Willst du den Kindern wirklich den Sieg ruinieren? Und wer hat dir eigentlich erlaubt zu spielen? Du bist kein Lehrer."_

James Potter grinste seinem Freund jedoch nur zu und stieg auf seinen Besen. In dem Moment, als Flitwick neben ihm landete, wo Madam Pomfrey schon auf ihn wartete, schoss James in die Luft und kam zu einem plötzlichen Halt neben Harry. Ihm zuzwinkernd fragte er: „Überrascht mich zu sehen?"

„Ist das eine rhetorische Frage?", schoss Harry zurück. „Nun, du weißt, Sirius hat Recht… Du bist kein Lehrer."

„Ooh, aber da hast du Unrecht… Ron war besorgt gewesen, dass so etwas passieren könnte, und hat mit Dumbledore über mögliche Ersatzspieler gesprochen… Eigentlich war es Dumbledore, der beschlossen hatte, mich zu fragen. Und um mich in die Mannschaft zu kriegen, ernannte er mich zum Assistenzlehrer für Verwandlung vor ein paar Tagen, nachdem er mich schon vor ein paar Wochen vorgewarnt hatte. Wir haben nur niemanden außer den anderen Jägern davon erzählt."

„Ach, deshalb hast du den meisten Trainingseinheiten in den letzten paar Wochen zugeschaut!", bemerkte Harry mit einem Lachen.

„Jap… und nun entschuldige mich bitte… meine anderen Jäger erwarten mich." Mit einem kurzen Winken, erlaubte James seinem Besen nach unten zu stürzen bis er neben Draco und Christophe Hayden schwebte, die überhaupt nicht überrascht waren ihn zu sehen, während Harry seinen Kopf nur amüsiert schüttelte. Und doch konnte das fröhliche Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht kriegen. Er spielte wirklich in einem Quidditchteam mit seinem Vater!

_„Ah, ich habe gerade die Nachricht bekommen, dass James Potter jetzt scheinbar Professor James Potter ist und dass er Professor Flitwick ersetzen wird, dessen gebrochener Ellenbogen ein oder zwei Stunden zum heilen braucht. Nun dann, _Professor_, zeig uns was du kannst!"_

Der Schiedsrichter pfiff wieder und das Spiel wurde fortgesetzt, genauso hitzig wie vorher. Doch die Schüler hatten nun einen klaren Vorteil, obwohl James mit seinen anderen beiden Mannschaftskameraden gut zusammenspielte. Eine Sekunde lang überlegte Harry, ob er nicht heimlich mit den anderen beiden Jägern trainiert hatte, und beschloss dann, dass es gut möglich war, als er daran dachte, dass sie überhaupt nicht überrascht waren, dass James plötzlich mit ihnen spielen sollte.

Doch, leise fluchend, bemerkte Harry, dass die leichte Führung von fünfzig Punkten, den die Lehrer vor Flitwicks Verletzung herausholen konnten, trotz der besten Mühen seines Vaters schnell schrumpfte. Und dann passierte es…

_„170 zu 170! Dieses Spiel trifft wirklich alle Erwartungen und übertrifft sie sogar. Es ist schon lange her, seit ich ein Spiel gesehen habe, das so aufregend war wie dieses hier!"_

Ein goldenes Funkeln in der Mitte des Feldes fing seinen Blick. Sein Herz begann vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen und jagte Adrenalin durch seinen Körper. Nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später lag Harry flach auf seinem Besen und schoss nach vorne. Doch genau in diesem Moment bemerkte er aus seinen Augenwinkeln, dass Charlie, der gerade auf der anderen Seite des Feldes war, auch den Schnatz gesehen hatte.

Harry trieb seinen Besen an, so schnell zu fliegen wie er konnte, und streckte seine Hand aus, in der Hoffnung, dass der Schnatz, wenn er schon nicht in seine Richtung flog, immerhin dort blieb, wo er war. Er hätte es lieber, dass der Schnatz in eine Richtung flog, die nicht in die wartende Hand seines Gegners führte.

_„Der Schnatz! Es sieht so aus, als ob beide Sucher den Schnatz gesehen haben. Ja, und da ist er!"_

„Komm schon, komm schon…", murmelte er, doch sein Flüstern wurde ohne Probleme von der rasenden Menge übertönt, als alles um ihn herum sich scheinbar in Zeitlupentempo bewegte. Der Schnatz bewegte sich überhaupt nicht, scheinbar zufrieden damit, auf der gleichen Stelle zu flattern und auf ihn zu warten.

Charlie kam auch näher und es würden nur wenige Zentimeter sein, die entschieden, wer von ihnen den Schnatz kriegte.

Dreißig Meter, zwanzig Meter, zehn Meter, fünf Meter, zwei Meter…

Harrys Finger wickelten sich um den goldenen Ball zur gleichen Zeit, als eine andere Hand ihn ergriff. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, aber weder Harry noch Charlie konnten den Aufprall verhindern, als sie miteinander kollidierten und beide die drei Meter zu Boden stürzten. Harry bereitete sich auf den Aufprall auf dem Boden vor, aber die Luft entwich trotzdem aus seiner Lunge, als er auf den Boden auftraf. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und er bemerkte, dass alles um ihn herum ganz ruhig war.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und etwas bewegte sich in seiner rechten Hand. Als er seinen Kopf leicht anhob um zu sehen, wie es Charlie ging, sah er wie der Rotschopf mit einem überraschten Blick auf ihre Hände starrte. Harry konnte diesen Blick nur wiedergeben, als er sah, was Charlie anstarrte. Während des kurzen Falls hatte keiner von ihnen den Schatz losgelassen und wenn er sich ihre verwickelten Finger um den Ball genau anschaute, dann sah es wirklich so aus, als ob sie ihn gleichzeitig ergriffen hätten.

„Ich schätze, das ist ein unentschieden, was?" murmelte Charlie atemlos.

Harry ließ seine Augen zu den Punkten wandern und als er sah, dass der Punktestand immer noch bei 170 zu 170 stand, antwortete er trocken: „Jaah, ich schätze schon." Er wunderte sich, wie sie das regeln würden. Zugegeben, Harry war nie so verrückt nach Quidditch gewesen wie Ron, aber er konnte sich an kein Spiel erinnern, in dem beide Sucher gleichzeitig den Schnatz gefangen haben.

Ein Schmunzeln erreichte seine Ohren und er drehte sich zu Charlie, der dann anfing laut loszulachen. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus, als er Charlies erstes wirkliches Lachen seit Monaten hörte, und er fing bei der Ironie ebenfalls an zu schmunzeln. Dieses großartig erwartete Spiel war entweder gerade zu einer großen Enttäuschung von beiden Teams geworden, da keiner gewonnen hatte, oder es würde als Sensation angesehen werden.

_„Verdammte scheiße! Ich kann es nicht glauben! Ich habe es gerade noch einmal mit Professor Thatchers Omniglas angeschaut und unsere Augen haben uns nicht betrogen! Potter und Weasley haben den Schnatz gleichzeitig gefangen! Das bedeutet, das Spiel endet mit einem Gesamtpunktestand von 320 zu 320 für… nun… beide Teams. Wir haben weder einen Gewinner noch einen Verlierer! Nun, Glückwunsch an beide Mannschaften würde ich dann mal sagen…"_

Ein Getöse ging durch die Menge, aber ob das ein Getöse von Unglauben, Empörung oder Überraschung, oder vielleicht sogar Freude war, konnte Harry nicht ausmachen. Er hatte nicht einmal die Zeit noch länger darüber nachzudenken, als beide Mannschaften auf sie zuflogen. Mit einer leichten schmerzvollen Grimasse setzte Harry sich auf, und ließ auch endlich den Schnatz los. Charlie folgte seinem Beispiel, aber gerade als er auch seinen Griff um den Schnatz lockern wollte, schloss Harry Charlies Finger wieder um den Ball. „Behalte ihn. Es ist deiner."

„Danke, Professor", grinste Charlie. „Es war ein gutes Spiel."

„Das war es."

„Harry, Kumpel! Charlie, geht es euch gut?", fragte Ron atemlos.

„Uns geht's gut", antwortete Harry, während er Charlie einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, um zu fragen ob das wahr war. Charlie grinste nur als Antwort. „Nur ein paar blaue Flecken."

„Oh Harry!", rief eine weibliche Stimme und nicht einmal eine Sekunde später befand Harry sich in einer knochenbrechend starken Umarmung und er konnte nur rot sehen. „Mach so etwas nie wieder!"

Harry lachte. „Es geht mir gut, Lily. Es ist nichts passiert." Immerhin wurde Charlie auch fast von seiner Mutter erstickt, konnte Harry sehen, als er seinen Kopf ein wenig drehte um seine Augen von den roten Haaren zu befreien. Während er Lily sanft von sich wegschob, stand Harry auf und stöhnte leicht. Ja, er würde definitiv ein paar dunkelblaue Flecken morgen, oder vielleicht sogar später heute haben, aber nichts Ernstes. „Nun, ich weiß nicht wie's mit euch steht", sagte er, nicht nur zu seiner Mannschaft, sondern auch zu der Mannschaft der Schüler, „aber ich will jetzt ein Butterbier, und wenn ich richtig informiert wurde, wurde alles, was man zu einer großen Party braucht, in der Großen Halle aufgebaut, während wir hier draußen waren."

* * *

Harry und Charlie saßen an einem der langen Haustische nebeneinander – die momentan nicht einmal dazu benutzt wurden, um die Häuser zu trennen, da sich die Schüler unterschiedlicher Häuser wieder miteinander vermischten, und besonders da auch die Lehrer ihren Tisch verlassen hatten und sich für die Festlichkeiten unter die Schüler gemischt hatten – gegenüber von einem immer noch sehr erstaunt Ron.

„Ich sag euch, wirklich… niemals in der aufgezeichneten Geschichte von Quidditch haben zwei Sucher gleichzeitig den Schnatz gefangen!"

„Und wir glauben dir immer noch, Ron", lachte Harry, „genauso wie wir dir die anderen – wie viele Male waren es noch?", fragte er Charlie, der ebenfalls lachend seine Seiten hielt.

„Zweihundertdreiundzwanzig Mal glaube ich."

Ron funkelte die beiden Sucher finster an, aber Hermine klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Sei nicht böse, Ron… Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal."

„Mein Mädchen hat Recht, wie immer", sagte Draco süffisant grinsend, als er einen Arm um Hermines Schulter legte und sie näher an sich heranzog. „Und du kennst Potter… er schafft immer das Unmögliche."

„Danke, Draco", murmelte Harry trocken, noch immer mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Aaah, und hier kommt unser großartige Treiber! Du hast wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, Albus! Und du auch, James, in den paar Minuten, in denen du gespielt hast."

Albus Dumbledore, der gerade zu ihrem Tisch gekommen war, zusammen mit Harrys und Rons Eltern, erlaubte ein leises Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, bevor wieder ein ernster Ausdruck darauf erschien. Harrys Herz sank sofort. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten – schlechte Nachrichten.

„Danke für das Kompliment, Harry. Aber du hast ebenfalls sehr gute Arbeit geleistet. Du natürlich auch, Charlie", antwortete Dumbledore freundlich. „Aber nun, Charlie, hoffe ich, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, wenn ich deine Lehrer einen Moment lang entführe. Ich bin sicher, deine Mannschaftskameraden möchten deinen schon bald berühmt berüchtigten Fang etwas mehr mit dir feiern."

„Natürlich, Sir", antwortete Charlie sofort, und mit einem schnellen Wink zu seinen Lehrern ging er zu seinen anderen Mannschaftskameraden.

„Nun, würdet ihr bitte mit mir in mein Büro kommen?"

„Natürlich", wiederholte Harry Charlies Worte und tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit seinen Eltern und seinen Freunden aus. Sie alle schienen die subtile Spannung, die von dem Schulleiter ausging, bemerkt zu haben, und das Grauen war auf ihren Gesichtern sichtbar.

Der Gang zum Büro des Schulleiters war kurz und still. Erst als alle auf gemütlichen Stühlen saßen, sprach Albus Dumbledore wieder. „Ich bin mir sicher, ihr könnt erahnen, dass die Neuigkeiten, die ich gleich mit euch teilen werde, nicht gut sind. In der Tat könnten die Worte ‚nicht gut' eine Untertreibung sein."

„Was ist es, Albus?", fragte Lily mit leiser Stimme.

„Vor erst wenigen Minuten erhielt ich eine Eule von einem guten Freund im Ministerium. Ich hatte ihn gebeten, eine bestimmte Person im Auge zu behalten, und nach Nachrichten über diese Person Ausschau zu halten. Nun, es war früher heute, dass Obliviatoren und Auroren zu einem Haus in einer kleinen Stadt gerufen wurden, wo Muggel ein komisches Feuerwerk über besagtem Haus gesehen hatten. Sie hatten die Polizei angerufen, und als die Beamten das Haus betraten – die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen – fanden sie einen alten Mann auf seinem Sofa sitzen, tot."

„Wer?", fragte Harry, seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt. Er wusste nur zu genau, was dieses Feuerwerk war.

Dumbledore senkte seinen Blick, als er den Namen sprach. „Norton Lewthwaite."

* * *

Harry wischte etwas Schweiß von seiner Stirn, als er den Raum der Wünsche verließ, wo er die letzten paar Stunden damit verbracht hatte, gegen die Gegner zu kämpfen, die der Raum ihm zur Verfügung stellte – sie alle sahen vorzugsweise wie Voldemort oder seine Todesser aus. Keiner dieser Gegner hatte überlebt – aber sie waren ja nicht echt gewesen. Während er so einen Teil seiner Wut ablassen konnte, so war die wahre Bedrohung doch noch immer dort draußen und noch gefährlicher als zuvor.

Es gab immer noch die leiseste Chance, dass Voldemorts Besuch bei Norton Lewthwaite erfolglos gewesen war, dass er keine Informationen aus dem Mann herausbekommen hatte, aber wenn Harry sich gegenüber ehrlich war, dann wusste er, dass es fast unmöglich war, vor Voldemort ein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Lewthwaite hätte ein Experte in Okklumentik sein müssen, um Voldemort aus seinem Kopf rauszuhalten, aber soweit alle wussten, war er das nicht.

Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

Voldemort war sich nun sicher, dass sie aus der Zukunft kamen. Und er wusste jetzt auch, wie es geschehen war. Das einzige, was er wahrscheinlich noch nicht wusste, war warum und wer sie hergeschickt hatte, obwohl es kein Genie brauchte, um das herauszufinden. Also war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort bemerkte, dass Harry und seine Freunde eine größere Bedrohung waren, als er gedacht hatte, wenn er derjenige war, der sie in die Vergangenheit geschickt hatte, um sie loszuwerden.

Harrys Füße trugen ihn an ihren Zimmern vorbei direkt zu seiner anderen Zuflucht für die Nacht – die Bibliothek. Die Nacht war schon lange über das Schloss gefallen und Harry konnte sich nur mit der leuchtenden Spitze seines Zauberstabs durch den Lumos Zauber durch die Dunkelheit bewegen. Harry wusste nicht, was er hier machte, nur, dass er noch nicht schlafen wollte. Er schlenderte an den Regalen vorbei, während seine Hand mehrere Bände berührte, fast bereit, sie herauszuziehen und zu lesen, aber er hielt immer im letzten Augenblick inne, als eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ihm sagte, dass das nicht das Buch war, was er lesen wollte.

Erst als er das siebente Buch wieder zurück ins Regal schob, nachdem er es schon halb herausgezogen hatte, fing ein anderes Buch, nur ein paar Bücher weiter, seinen Blick. Er wusste nicht, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dieses Buch gelenkt hatte. Es war unauffällig, mit einer roten Leinenbindung und nicht einmal einem Titel. Doch zögerte Harry nicht eine Sekunde, als er es herauszog und sich damit an den nächsten Tisch setzte.

In dem Licht seines Zauberstabs öffnete Harry den Einband um zu sehen, ob innen vielleicht ein Titel stand, aber dort war nichts. Kein Titel, kein Autor, nicht einmal ein Datum. Die zweite Seite war ebenfalls leer, aber auf der dritten Seite entdeckte er fast unleserliche Schrift in einer Sprache, die wie altes Englisch aussah, und sogar ein paar der Worte, die er lesen konnte, klangen, als ob sie schon lange Zeit aus der Mode waren, vielleicht sogar schon seit Jahrhunderten.

Plötzlich verschwamm die Schrift und von einer Sekunde zur nächsten konnte er alles lesen. Sowohl die Schrift wie auch die Schreibweise sah wie die aus, die er in einem seiner Schulbücher finden konnte – modernes Englisch, genauso wie er es kannte. Und trotzdem war noch etwas sehr merkwürdig, und Harry sah bald, was es war, als er das Datum am Kopf der Seite entdeckte.

_Samhain 1001_

Harry stieß einen überraschten Atem aus. Wenn das Datum echt war, dann würde der folgende Text fast tausend Jahre alt sein. Wenn das Datum echt war, dann wurde dieser Text zu der Zeit der vier Gründer Hogwarts geschrieben.

Seine Neugier nun geweckt, setzte Harry mit dem Text fort.

_Es ist mit schwerem Herzen, dass ich diese Worte in Schrift fasse. Sie sollen Worte der Warnung und helfende Worte für die sein, die es gleichzeitig brauchen. Obwohl ich hoffe, dass niemand das gleiche Opfer bringen muss, wie ich._

_Es war vor einem Jahr und drei Monaten, an dem ersten Tag von Lughnasadh, seit ich begonnen habe zu leiden. Leid über den Verlust eines teuren Freundes und Leid für die Bürde, die ich auf mich genommen habe. Doch, habe ich meinen Freund wirklich erst damals verloren? Hatte ich ihn nicht schon vor diesem Tag verloren?_

_Es ist mit schwerem Herzen, dass ich zugebe, dass, während ich ihn bereits vor diesem Tag verloren haben mag, ich niemals die Hoffnung aufgab, bis ich direkt vor ihm stand und sah, was aus ihm geworden war. Die Dunkelheit hatte meinen Freund verändert, ihn bis zu dem Punkt verdorben, an dem ich ihn kaum wiedererkannte._

_An diesem schicksalshaften Tag in der Bergschlucht hatte er sich damit gebrüstet, dass die Dunkelheit ihm geholfen hatte, ewiges Leben zu erreichen, dass er kurz vor der Unsterblichkeit stand, und er bot mir an, das mit mir zu teilen. Ich war zutiefst betroffen, denn ich wusste, dass ich zu spät war um meinen Freund zu retten. Ich war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, mit meinem Schwert an meiner Seite und der richtigen Beschwörungsformel in meinem Kopf, aber doch war ich mir nicht sicher gewesen, ob ich bereit dafür war, das Leben meines Freundes zu nehmen._

_Wir kämpften, das Licht gegen die Dunkelheit. Ich erinnere mich kaum an etwas aus dem Kampf, aber eine Sache war seit dem Tag in meine Erinnerung gebrannt. Meine Erinnerung zeigt mir klar, wie ich ihn auf meinem Schwert pfählte. Ich fühlte das Blut auf meinen Händen, als er lächelte. Mein Freund war sicher gewesen, dass er nicht sterben konnte, und doch zeigte sein Gesicht schrecklichen Schmerz, als ich die Formel sprach. Ich fühlte seinen Schmerz, als die Dunkelheit aus ihm herausgesogen wurde, mein Schwert diente als Leiter, und ich es alles in mich aufnahm._

_Danach nur Dunkelheit, bis ich eines Tages erwachte und in die erschöpften Gesichter der zwei Weiber blickte, die an meiner Seite gelitten hatten, und die nach diesem Tag noch weiter leiden werden. Ich war dicht an der Tür des Todes gewesen, doch ich habe überlebt, während mein Freund den schweren Verletzungen, die ich ihm zugefügt hatte, erlegen war._

_Von dem Moment an, als ich an diesem Tag erwacht war, fühlte ich seine Dunkelheit in meinem Körper. Sich windend, bereit zuzuschlagen. Von Anfang an hat das Licht gekämpft, um die Dunkelheit zu kontrollieren, aber die Dunkelheit wird mit jedem Tag stärker, mit jeder Minute. Es wird nicht lange dauern bis sie mich in das gleiche Monster verwandelt, zu dem mein Freund geworden war._

_Um dieses aufzuhalten schwor ich, dass ich diese Nacht nicht überleben werde. Meine Freunde, die treue Rowena und die treue Helga, haben Tränen vergossen, als ich ihnen von meiner Entscheidung berichtete, und doch halfen sie mir den Trank zu brauen, der mir einen friedlichen Tod ermöglichen würde, um zu meinem Freund Salazar im Jenseits zu stoßen._

_Das folgende soll eine Beschreibung des Rituals sein, das es mir erlaubte, meinen Freund vor der Dunkelheit zu retten, und gleichzeitig soll es auch eine Warnung an diejenigen sein, die vorhaben es durchzuführen, denn die Dunkelheit wird auch sie überwältigen. _

_Godric Gryffindor_

Harry Hände zitterten, als er die letzte Passage beendete.

Er war sich nun bei zwei Dingen sicher.

Hier, in seinen Händen, hielt er den Schlüssel zu Voldemorts Untergang.

Und, indem er ihn tötete, würde Harry auch sein eigenes Leben aufgeben.


	37. Keine Ruhe für die Ruhelosen

**A/N: Erste Schulwoche nach den Ferien überstanden… d.h. ich habe nur noch 8 Wochen Zeit, um mein Versprechen, diese Geschichte bis Weihnachten fertig übersetzt zu haben, zu halten. Ich hoffe wirklich, ich schaffe das… 5 Kapitel nur noch nach diesem hier… naja, irgendwie wird das schon klappen. *lach***

**Ich möchte mich auf jeden Fall für eure lieben Reviews bedanken! Ich hoffe, ihr haltet noch die nächsten 8 Wochen durch. Wie ihr sicherlich merkt, geht es wirklich langsam aufs Ende zu. Die Spannung steigt und die große Frage bleibt – wird Harry es schaffen?**

**Ich würde mich freuen, auch nach diesem Kapitel wieder von euch eine kleine Rückmeldung zu bekommen!**

**Kapitel 37: Keine Ruhe für die Ruhelosen**

Die Tage nach Harrys Entdeckung in der Bibliothek, die letzten paar Tage des Halbjahres, vergingen wie im Flug, und viel zu früh war es soweit die Schüler zu beaufsichtigen, als sie den Hogwarts Express bestiegen um für die Sommerferien nach Hause zu fahren.

Viele Schüler wünschten Harry und seinen Freunden schöne Ferien, was sie mit Lächeln erwiderten, und irgendwie konnte Harry nicht glauben, dass schon ein Schuljahr vergangen war, seit sie in der Zeit gelandet waren. Jeder fuhr nach Hause, sogar einige der Lehrer kehrten zu ihren Familien zurück, und eigentlich blieben nur sie im Schloss, zusammen mit denen, die innerhalb von Hogwarts Mauern Schutz suchten.

Nach dem Quidditchspiel, später bei der Party und nachdem Dumbledore mit ihnen über Norton Lewthwaites Schicksal gesprochen hatte und Harry zum Raum der Wünsche gestürmt war, hatte der Schulleiter in der Großen Halle verkündet, dass der gesamte Unterricht bis zum Ende es Halbjahres, ausfallen würde – diese Ankündigung kam sehr zur Freude der Schüler. Das war sogar ein noch besseres Ende zu einem sehr guten Schuljahresende - das war sowohl die Meinung der Schüler wie auch der Lehrer. Nach diesen zwei anstrengenden Halbjahren waren besonders die vier Zeitreisenden mehr als bereit sich zu entspannen und nichts zu tun. außer den Trank zu brauen, der sie (hoffentlich) sicher nach Hause bringen würde, und sich über Voldemort zu sorgen, was sie, oder zumindest Harry, taten.

Und nun hatte Harry genug Zeit über das kleine rote Buch, das er in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, nachzudenken. Dasselbe kleine rote Buch, das er in seinen Schrankkoffer eingeschlossen hatte, weit entfernt von seinen Freunden, die davon nichts wissen durften, wenn er es nicht gerade in seinen eigenen Händen hielt. Er verbrachte Stunden damit, es wieder und wieder in den sicheren vier Wänden des Raum der Wünsche zu lesen, und nach irgendwelchen Informationen zu suchen, die ihm helfen könnten, Voldemort zu besiegen. Es half ein wenig, dass es gleichzeitig wirklich interessante Geschichte war. Harry war sich sicher, dass Hermine dieses Buch innerhalb einer Stunde verschlingen würde, wenn sie es jemals in ihre Hände bekam – etwas was Harry nicht zulassen würde.

In diesem Buch hatte Godric Gryffindor nicht nur seinen letzten Kampf dargestellt, sondern auch alles, was auf diesen Kampf hingeführt hatte. Salazar Slytherins Abstieg in die Dunkelheit, wie Gryffindor mit Hilfe von uralten Texten, die bis zu Merlin zurückgingen, den Zauberschwur und das Ritual entwickelt hatte, das am Ende Slytherin besiegt und Gryffindors Leben beendet hatte, und natürlich eine detailliertere Beschreibung des letzten Kampfes.

Nachdem Harry das Buch das erste Mal gelesen hatte, hatte er mehr als eine Stunde in Gedanken versunken verbracht um alles zu verarbeiten, was er gerade herausgefunden hatte. Eine Sache, die ihn überrascht hatte, war die enge Freundschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor – es war nicht nur eine normale Freundschaft, oder eine Bekanntschaft, wie er es immer erwartet hatte, nein, die beiden waren so eng verbunden gewesen wie Brüder. Sie waren zusammen in dem gleichen Dorf aufgewachsen, hatten sich praktisch seit der Geburt gekannt, und hatten dann später, bevor sie ihre magische Ausbildung begonnen hatten, einen Schwur der Freundschaft abgelegt und ihn mit Blut besiegelt.

In der Muggelwelt ähnelte dieses Ritual der Blutsbruderschaft, aber in der magischen Welt war dieser Schwur sehr viel mächtiger. Harry hatte ein paar Nachforschungen über dieses Ritual betrieben und hatte sogar Hermine darüber ausgefragt (die ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick in ihren Augen angeschaut hatte, als er erklärt hatte, dass er irgendwo etwas darüber gelesen hatte und es interessant fand), und so hatte er herausgefunden, dass zwei Personen durch die Vermischung des Bluts praktisch zu Brüdern wurden.

Eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen war durch das Ritual geformt worden, was sie noch näher zueinander brachte als eine einfache Freundschaft es jemals tun würde, und durch diese Verbindung hatten sie für sich gegenseitig eine Art sechster Sinn entwickelt. So hatte Gryffindor von der wachsenden Abhängigkeit seines Freundes von dunkler Magie erfahren, aber bevor er ihn zurückbringen konnte, war es schon zu spät gewesen.

Gryffindor hätte seinen Freund mit dem Ritual retten können, wenn Slytherin nicht an den Wunden erlegen wäre, nur dass sich beide verändert hätten – Slytherin nichts weiter als ein Muggel, ohne auch nur die geringste Spur von Magie in seinem Körper, während Gryffindor die Bürde auf sich genommen hatte, all diese Magie in seinem Körper aufzunehmen.

Aber ohne diese Verbindung wäre das ganze Ritual nicht möglich gewesen. Das war einer der Fakten, der Harry am meisten interessiert hatte, denn das erklärte, warum er der einzige war, der Voldemort töten könnte. Wenn er vom Inhalt der Prophezeiung vorher nicht überzeugt gewesen wäre, dann wäre er es definitiv jetzt gewesen. Nur mit einer Verbindung, die schon vor des Rituals zwischen den beiden Teilnehmern bestanden hatte, war es möglich während des Rituals die Magie der anderen Person in sich aufzunehmen.

Für Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin war es der Schwur der Freundschaft, die Blutsbruderschaft.

Für Harry und Voldemort war es die Verbindung, die durch die Fluchnarbe entstanden war. Das Ritual für Voldemorts Wiedergeburt hatte diese Verbindung nur gestärkt, weil sie seitdem nicht nur durch Magie miteinander verbunden waren, sondern auch durch Blut.

Und um sicherzugehen, dass er bereit war, Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu töten – ob es nun der Voldemort aus dieser Zeit oder seiner eigenen Zeit, oder vielleicht sogar, mit Merlins Hilfe, beide – lernte Harry alles, was er für das Ritual brauchte, mit alten Wörterbüchern an seiner Seite, damit er die alten gälischen Wörter in dem Zauberschwur nicht falsch aussprach. Es schauderte ihm, wenn er nur an die katastrophalen Folgen dachte, die das Ritual haben könne, wenn er nur einen winzigen Fehler machte.

Das einzige, was er noch für das Ritual brauchte, war Gryffindors Schwert, das in dieser Zeit noch niemand gefunden hatte soweit er es wusste. Harry nahm an, dass er bald mit Gryffindors altem Hut reden musste.

Doch es gab eine Sache, die Harry Sorgen machte – es war das Opfer, das er bringen musste, wenn er Voldemort mit diesem Ritual besiegen wollte. Wenn Gryffindor der Verlockung der dunklen Magie nicht widerstehen konnte und sein Leben aufgeben musste, bevor sie ihn übermannen konnte, war Harry sich sicher, dass er nicht mal die leiseste Chance hatte. Godric Gryffindor war einer der größten Zauberer gewesen, der je existiert hatte, wie sollte also er, Harry Potter, etwas schaffen, was nicht einmal Gryffindor geschafft hatte.

Das Beste wäre, so glaubte Harry, wenn er an Voldemorts Seite starb. Es wäre schnell, kein Leiden, weder für ihn noch für seine Freunde. Und er würde nicht über Selbstmord nachdenken müssen, denn, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, wollte Harry sehr gerne ein langes Leben verleben. Er wusste nicht, ob er jemals mutig genug wäre, sein eigenes Leben nach dem Kampf zu nehmen, wenn Voldemort tot war. Doch wenn er nicht als Folge des Rituals starb, wäre Selbstmord die einzige Möglichkeit den Aufstieg eines neuen Dunklen Lords zu vermeiden, ein Dunkler Lord im Körper des Jungen, der lebte. Noch ein Grund, weshalb seine Freunde nichts von dem Ritual wissen durften. Sie würden nur versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten.

Natürlich, wenn er vorhatte beide Voldemorts in beiden Zeiten zu besiegen, so musste er den ersten Kampf überstehen und konnte dann sein Leben im zweiten Kampf verlieren. Es wäre wirklich das Beste, denn die dunkle Magie von beiden Voldemorts in seinem Körper zu haben war etwas, woran er noch nicht mal denken wollte.

Und doch dachte Harry immer und immer wieder über all das nach, da jede einzelne Minute seiner Freizeit dem Buch gewidmet war, was es schwer machte, den Verdacht seiner Freunde abzulenken. Aber er hielt sie ruhig und davon ab Fragen zu stellen, indem er genug schlief und aß und jeden Tag etwas Zeit opferte, um sie mit ihnen und seinen Eltern zu verbringen. Harry hoffte, dass solange er das tat, sie nicht zu viele Fragen stellen würden. Er wollte sie wirklich nicht anlügen, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass sie davon erfuhren. Während seine Eltern von der Prophezeiung wussten, waren seine Freunde noch immer im Dunkeln. Und er wollte es so belassen – solange es möglich war.

Neben seinem eigenen Zimmer war der Raum der Wünsche der einzige Ort, wo er seine ganze Zeit damit verbringen konnte zu lernen und zu trainieren ohne gestört zu werden. Doch es war während einer dieser langen Stunden, die er in diesem Raum verbrachte, als sein Kopf anfing von dem ganzen Lesen und Grübeln zu schmerzen und Harry beschloss in dem Raum einmal etwas anderes zu machen.

Er wusste von den ganzen Zeiten, in denen er den Raum der Wünsche benutzt hatte, dass dieser Raum fast alle Wünsche der Personen, die dort drin waren, erfüllen konnten, aber er hatte nie das volle Potential des Raumes ausgetestet, etwas was längst fällig war, beschloss Harry mit einem Grinsen.

So fing Harry an, jeden Tag etwas Zeit den Geheimnissen des Raumes zu widmen, und es war Ende Juli, als er seine größte Entdeckung machte. Er hatte über die Gefahr nachgedacht, dass Voldemort Hogwarts während des Schuljahres angreifen könnte, und wie es fast unmöglich sein würde, alle Schüler durch das Flohnetzwerk nach Hause zu bringen. Eine weitere Fluchtmöglichkeit wäre gut, hatte er gedacht und plötzlich öffnete sich ein Loch in einer der Wände. Neugierig trat Harry durch das Loch und fand sich in einem Tunnel wieder. Mit seinem beleuchteten Zauberstab war Harry dem engen Pfad gefolgt bis sich vor ihm ein weiteres Loch öffnete und er im Eberkopf stand, zu seiner großen Überraschung.

Der überraschte Blick auf seinem Gesicht wurde von dem Barkeeper, Aberforth Dumbledore, wiedergespiegelt, dem Harry schnell seine Entdeckung erklärt hatte. Der etwas jüngere Bruder des Schulleiters hatte zugestimmt, dass die Schüler diesen Tunnel als Fluchtweg benutzen konnten, falls Hogwarts angegriffen werden sollte und er helfen würde, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Mit diesem Versprechen war Harry zum Raum der Wünsche zurückgekehrt, gerade rechtzeitig als Ron in den Raum kam, um Harry für die kleine Geburtstagsfeier abzuholen, die für ihn organisiert worden war. Wieder einmal hatte Harry ganz und gar seinen Geburtstag vergessen, aber es war ihm egal. In diesem Augenblick konnte Harry es nicht erwarten, seinen Freunden von der Entdeckung zu erzählen, da das etwas war, was sie und die anderen Lehrer wissen mussten.

Es war einige Tage nach seinem Geburtstag, als Harry wieder einmal über dem kleinen roten Buch grübelte, doch dieses Mal, um die Mittagszeit herum, wurde er von einem atemlosen Ron gestört, der ohne zu klopfen in sein Zimmer gestürmt kam. Instinktiv schloss Harry das Buch und versteckte es hinter sich, als er aufstand um sich Ron zuzuwenden. „Ron! Was ist los?", fragte er, bereit für einen Kampf.

„Es… es ist soweit…", keuchte Ron. „Mum liegt in den Wehen."

Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter, als seine Augen zu dem Kalender an seiner Wand wanderten. War es wirklich schon der elfte? Die letzten paar Wochen waren so schnell vergangen und nun hatte er nicht nur seinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen, sondern auch das. „Wo ist sie?"

„Mum ist im Krankenflügel und Dad ist bei ihr. Ich hab schon den anderen Bescheid gesagt… du bist der letzte… sie warten alle vor dem Krankenflügel. Pomfrey wollte niemand anderes reinlassen."

„Dann lass uns los!", sagte Harry, der zum ersten Mal ganz und gar das Buch vergaß, das seine Gedanken in den letzten Wochen nicht einmal verlassen hatte.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Es war wirklich soweit! In nur ein paar Stunden, vielleicht sogar Minuten, würde sie endlich geboren werden.

Harry schluckte schwer, als er hoffte, dass er sie in seinen Armen halten könnte. Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Als sie bei den Türen zum Krankenflügel ankamen, sah Harry dass alle anderen schon da waren. Seine Eltern saßen neben Bill und Charlie und redeten leiste mit ihnen – wahrscheinlich um sie zu beruhigen – und Hermine, Draco und sogar Dumbledore und McGonagall saßen auf herbeigezauberten Stühlen.

Harry fragte sich, wie sie alle so entspannt sein konnten. Die einzige Person, die wahrscheinlich genauso nervös wie er war, war Ron. Als Hermine sie sah, umarmte sie Harry kurz und warf ihm ein versicherndes Lächeln zu und zauberte noch zwei weitere Stühle für sie herbei, obwohl weder Harry noch Ron sich hinsetzten. Hermine informierte sie auch darüber, dass die jüngeren Weasley Kinder bei Clara in ihrem und Severus Zimmern waren, obwohl Harry diese Information für unwichtig hielt. Alles, was in diesem Moment wichtig war, war hinter den verschlossenen Türen zum Krankenflügel, und da er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, fing er an auf und abzugehen. Ron folgte kurzerhand seinem Beispiel. Man könnte fast glauben, dass sie die nervösen Väter waren, die auf gute Nachrichten warteten.

Schließlich, nach ein paar Stunden, ließ Harry sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. Seine Füße fingen an wehzutun und wenn das leichte Zucken in Hermines Gesicht irgendein Zeichen war, dann wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis er und Ron sich versteinert vorfanden. Deshalb ergriff er Rons Arm und zog seinen Freund auf den Stuhl neben sich herunter. Ron klopfte zwar noch immer mit dem Fuß, aber es war immerhin schon eine Verbesserung. Harry, andererseits, wurde langsam viel zu nervös um etwas zu machen, außer sich immer wieder mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar zu fahren, als noch mehr Zeit verging.

Weder Madam Pomfrey noch Arthur waren seit die lange Wartezeit vor dem Krankenflügel begonnen hatte, gesichtet worden, und auch die Türen waren noch nicht geöffnet worden. Außerdem schien Madam Pomfrey einen Schweigezauber auf die Türen gelegt zu haben, da sie auch kein Wort hören konnten.

„Was dauert da so lange?", grummelte Charlie leise, aber da es im Flur so still war, hörte natürlich jeder diese Frage.

„Ich weiß nicht", seufzte Bill. „Ron brauchte nicht so lange. Er wollte nur raus. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, warum Lance sich nicht beeilt."

Harry musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als er einen kurzen Blick mit seinen Freunden wechselte. Seine Mutter bemerkte das und hob eine Augenbraue, doch Harry schüttelte bloß seinen Kopf. Seine Eltern hatten keine Ahnung von dem Geheimnis, das er und seine Freunde so erfolgreich seit Weihnachten geheim gehalten hatte, aber es war nur noch eine Frage von ein paar Stunden, vielleicht sogar Minuten, bis sie alle herausfanden, was sie verheimlicht hatten. Harry konnte es gar nicht erwarten, die überraschten Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern zu sehen.

Glücklicherweise mussten sie nicht mehr viel länger warten, als nur zehn Minuten später die Türen von einem aufgeregten Arthur Weasley aufgeschmissen wurden, als dieser herausgerannt kam. Er kam vor ihnen zum stehen und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erhellte den ganzen Flur, als er verkündete: „Ich bin wieder ein Daddy! Ein Daddy von einem kleinen Mädchen!"

Normalerweise würden die Wartenden aufstehen und dem Vater gratulieren, aber dieses Mal starrten (fast) alle Arthur geschockt an. „Ein… Mädchen?", fragte Bill verwirrt. „Aber es gab kein Mädchen mehr seit…"

„Sechs Generationen!" rief Arthur aus. „Ich weiß… die kleine Ginevra ist das erste Weasley Mädchen in sieben Generationen!

Doch niemand bewegte sich, bis Harry, seinen Kopf schüttelnd, auf Arthur zuging und fest die Hand des älteren Mannes schüttelte, nur um in eine starke Umarmung gezogen zu werden. „Du wusstest es, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Und glaub mir, Ginny wird zu einer großartigen jungen Frau heranwachsen. Einer sehr starken Frau."

„Ginny, was?", fragte Arthur mit einem Augenzwinkern, doch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, war Ron schon da, bereit seinem Vater zu gratulieren, gefolgt von Hermine und Draco. Und langsam erwachten auch die anderen aus ihrem Schockzustand und reihten sich hinter Draco ein.

Nachdem alle Arthurs Hand geschüttelt oder ihn umarmt hatten, erschien Madam Pomfrey in der Tür und erlaubte ihnen Molly zu besuchen. Plötzlich fühlte sich Harry wieder nervös, als er und die anderen zu einem Bett in der Ecke des Krankenflügels gebracht wurden. Aber als er endlich an dem Bett stand, und auf eine erschöpft aussehende Molly und dem kleinen rosafarbenen Bündel in ihren Armen herunterschaute, war alle Nervosität verflogen.

Lächelnd beglückwünschte er Molly zu der Geburt ihrer Tochter und beobachtete das kleine Mädchen, als die anderen ihr gratulierten. Es waren schon ein paar feine Strähne der roten Haare, die er so liebte, auf ihrem Kopf zu sehen, und er wusste dass, wenn sie ihre Augen öffnete, sie schokoladenbraun sein würden. Aber im Moment schlief sie, genauso erschöpft, wenn nicht noch erschöpfter, wie ihre Mutter – ihr waren die Besucher vollkommen egal.

„Sie ist wunderschön", hörte Harry sich murmeln, vollkommen von diesem kleinen Wesen, das in den Armen seiner Mutter lag, verzaubert.

„Möchtest du sie halten?", fragte Molly ihn.

Harry blickte sie überrascht an, aber es war ein wissender Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, und schließlich nickte er bloß. Arthur half ihr das kleine Mädchen in Harrys Arme zu heben und sobald er sie hielt, brach ein noch weiteres Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht aus. Das war Ginny, und obwohl er schon so viele andere Kinder, die er als ältere Personen in ihrer eigenen Zeit kannte, getroffen hatte, war es schwer zu glauben, dass dieses kleine Mädchen einmal die Frau sein würde, die er mehr als alles andere liebte. „Hallo, Gin…", murmelte er sanft.

Er war so von ihr verzaubert, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sein Vater auf ihn zu gekommen war und sich über seine Schulter gelehnt hatte, bis er sprach: „_Das_ ist sie also…"

„Wer?", fragte Lily, als sie zu ihm Mann und Harry kam.

Harry schaute auf und sah, wie sein Vater seiner Mutter zuzwinkerte. „Das mysteriöse Mädchen."

Wärme stieg in Harrys Wangen auf und er wusste einfach, dass er im Moment große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tomate hatte. War er wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen gewesen? Sein Vater würde ihn nun nie in Ruhe lassen!

Genau in diesem Moment öffneten sich die Augen des kleinen Mädchens, und sie waren, genau wie Harry es bereits erwartet hatte, warm und braun, genauso wie die, an die er sich so gut erinnerte. Doch nur eine kurze Sekunde später waren ihre Augen wieder fest geschlossen und ein lautes Heulen erschreckte alle, die die friedliche Stille genossen hatten.

Harry gab Ginny sofort wieder zu ihrer Mutter, da er keine Ahnung davon hatte, was er mit einem weinenden Baby anstellen sollte, und war erstaunt zu sehen, dass Ginny schnell wieder aufhörte zu schreien.

Ein leises Schmunzeln zu seiner Linken brachte ihn dazu zu Ron zu schauen, der ihn neckte: „Sieht so aus, als ob sie dich nicht ausstehen kann."

Harry verdrehte seine Augen, als er antwortete: „Jaah, genau… Würde gerne sehen, wie sie reagiert, wenn du sie in deinen Armen hältst."

„Sie wird mich natürlich lieben", verkündete Ron mit stolz geschwellter Brust.

„Was immer du sagst, Ron, was immer du sagst…" Er klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter, bevor er seinen Blick wieder Ginny zuwendete, dessen Augen wieder geschlossen waren. Molly fielen ebenfalls die Augen zu, deshalb sagte er: „Wir sollten ihnen in wenig Ruhe lassen. Sie hatten einen anstrengenden Tag."

„Harry hatte Recht", sagte Madam Pomfrey zu ihnen mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. „Arthur kann natürlich bleiben… aber der Rest von euch muss gehen. Und esst etwas, um Merlins Willen. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass ihr alle verhungert, nur weil ihr auf die Geburt der Kleinen gewartet habt."

Ginnys Geburtstag veränderte Harrys Routine ein wenig, als er sie am Ende von jedem Tag für eine Stunde oder etwas länger besuchte, wenn es Molly und Arthur passte. Aber während er etwas Zeit mit ihr verbrachte, begann er auch noch härter zu arbeiten. Harry war nun noch entschlossener als vorher diese Zeit von Voldemort zu befreien bevor sie sie verlassen würden, damit Ginny – und alle anderen Kinder natürlich – in Frieden aufwachsen konnten, ohne sich um einen Dunklen Lord sorgen zu müssen oder darum, ob sie ihren nächsten Geburtstag noch erlebten.

Während er die Zauberformel nun kannte und alles was in dem Ritual getan werden musste verinnerlicht hatte, konzentrierte sich Harry nun noch mehr auf sein Training. Nichts von dem, was er in dem Buch gefunden hatte, würde ihm nutzen, wenn Voldemort ihn umbrachte, bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte, das Ritual durchzuführen. Und er hatte im letzten Jahr nachgelassen, nicht so viel trainiert wie er es in ihrer Zeit gewohnt war, besonders da die gefährlichen Situationen hier nicht so häufig auftraten.

Das letzte Mal, als er diesem Voldemort begegnet war, hatte er Glück gehabt, lebend entkommen zu können, und der Voldemort in seiner Zeit war noch mächtiger, deshalb musste Harry am Tag so viel trainieren, wie möglich, ohne seine Freunde zu vernachlässigen. Morgens laufen, gefolgt von einem harten körperlichen Training, und am Nachmittag übte er alte und neue Zaubersprüche. Es war fast die gleiche Routine wie im Aurortraining und Harry hoffte wirklich, dass er stark genug sein würde, wenn es soweit war, sich Voldemort zu stellen. Erst nachdem er mit alle dem fertig war, erlaubte er es sich, Ginny zu besuchen. Das war der Höhepunkt seines Tages und jeden Tag arbeitete er auf dieses Ziel hin, in dem Wissen, dass alles, was er tat, für sie und die anderen Leute aus dieser Zeit war.

Es war erst ein paar Tage nach Ginnys Geburt, als Harry bemerkte, wie viel Zeit er wirklich übrig hatte. Draco, Hermine und Severus hatten sie zu einem Treffen in Dumbledores Büro bestellt, weil sie wichtige Neuigkeiten zu dem Zaubertrank hatten.

„So, was ist los?", fragte Ron schließlich, als alle, und das bedeute wirklich alle in Hogwarts, die von ihrem Status als Zeitreisenden wussten (sogar Narcissa Malfoy, obwohl sie Draco gegenüber noch immer Misstrauisch war, da sie ihnen noch nicht alles, was deren Herkunft aus der Zukunft betraf, glaubte) auf diversen Stühlen im Büro des Schulleiters Platz genommen hatten. Harry stimmte Rons Frage schweigend zu. Er wollte ebenfalls wissen, was los war. Hermine hatte ihnen nur gesagt, dass es um den Zaubertrank ging, aber sie hatte nicht gesagt, um was es genau ging. Harry befürchtete fast, dass etwas schiefgelaufen war, dass sie doch nicht zurückkehren konnten, deshalb war es verständlich, dass er nervös war.

„Ronald hat eine sehr gute Frage gestellt", stimmte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen zu. „Hermine, bitte erkläre uns, warum du, Draco und Severus dieses Treffen einberufen habt."

Nickend sagte Hermine: „Wir haben Neuigkeiten zu dem Zeitreisetrank. Er befindet sich nun in seiner letzten Phase und unseren Berechnungen nach wird er um den 14. Oktober herum fertig sein."

„Fertig?", wollte Ron wissen. „Wie in, wir-können-nach-Hause-fertig?"

„Ganz genau, Weasley", grinste Draco. „Doch da dann in etwa der Vollmond ist, müssen wir noch zwei Wochen warten. Der Neumond, und damit der Tag, an dem wir nach Hause zurückkehren können, ist an—"

„Halloween…", bemerkte Harry plötzlich. Er erinnerte sich daran, irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass seine Eltern in einer Neumondnacht getötet worden waren. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Warum mussten sie ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht diese Zeit verlassen? Konnte der Trank nicht noch einen Monat warten, bevor sie aufbrachen?"

Harry musste seine letzte Frage laut gestellt haben, da Hermine ihn mit Mitgefühl in ihren Augen anschaute. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry… Wir könnten versuchen, den Trank einen Monat lang zu lagern, aber wir wollen es nicht riskieren. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren wird, wenn wir einen Frier-Zauber darauf anwenden."

Harry zwang sich zu lächeln, als er antwortete: „Ich weiß, Hermine… und vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Ich meine, es ist ja nun nicht so, dass an Halloween irgendwas passieren wird." Er lachte nervös und sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Irgendwie, obwohl er bemerkt hatte, dass Zeit vergangen war, hatte er nicht realisiert, dass in etwas mehr als zwei Monaten Halloween war. Das Halloween, an dem, in seiner Zeit, Voldemort seine Eltern getötet hatte.

Aber es gab keinen Grund, warum jetzt etwas passieren sollte. Seine Eltern wussten, was in seiner Zeit geschehen war, sie wussten, dass Wurmschwanz ein Todesser war, und wenn sie in Hogwarts blieben, dann müssten sie sich nicht einmal verstecken. Kein Fidelius-Zauber, kein Geheimniswahrer, keine Gefahr, dass sie verraten wurden.

„Das sind wirklich gute Neuigkeiten, wenn ich das so sagen darf", unterbrach Dumbledore die Stille nach einem kurzen Augenblick. „Aber ich glaube, ich muss meine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt auch auf andere Dinge richten."

„Du brauchst neue Lehrkräfte für unsere Fächer", sagte Harry und grinste dann ironisch. „Ich meine, ich hätte es erwarten sollen. Immerhin ist der Verteidigungsposten wirklich verflucht."

Ein Schmunzeln ging durch den Raum, bevor Hermine murmelte: „Es tut mir Leid, Albus. Es ist wirklich sehr kurzfristig, da die Schule in zwei Wochen wieder anfängt, aber der Prozess die letzte Phase zu erreichen war sehr kritisch, und wir wollten nichts sagen bis wir sicher waren, dass der Trank erfolgreich gebraut war. Von nun an kann nicht mehr viel schiefgehen."

„Und das ist wirklich gut zu hören. Aber um eure Sorgen zu besänftigen, ich habe schon einige Leute im Kopf, die eure Posten füllen können. Ich werde mich heute noch mit ihnen in Verbindung setzen und sie bitten, sich unserem Kollegium anzuschließen. Deshalb gibt es keinen Grund dafür, sich zu entschuldigen. In der Tat, es wäre gut, wenn ihr ihnen in den ersten Wochen assistieren könntet, damit sie genug Zeit haben, sich in Hogwarts einzuleben und sich an das Unterrichten zu gewöhnen."

„Natürlich", antwortete Hermine und sprach damit für sie alle. „Es wäre uns eine Freude."

Sie redeten noch etwas länger darüber, was sie jetzt tun würden, aber Harry hörte nicht wirklich zu. Er blickte wiederholt zu seinen Eltern, aber ihre Gesichter zeigten keine Sorge. Vielleicht gab es wirklich nichts, um das man sich Sorgen machen müsste, und er war nur paranoid.

Aber einer Sache war er sich nun sicher – er hatte nur noch etwa neun Wochen um sich Voldemort zu stellen und ihn zu besiegen.

Harrys Blick wanderte zum Sprechenden Hut, der auf einem Regal saß, und fragte sich wie und wann er es schaffen würde, sich in dieses Büro zu schleichen und den Hut nach Gryffindors Schwert zu fragen.

Und wenn er erst einmal das Schwert hatte, musste er nur noch herausfinden, wo Voldemort sich versteckte, damit er diese Sache ein für alle Mal beenden konnte.

„So, Mine", sagte Ron, als die vier Zeitreisenden und ihre Familien (außer Narcissa, die sich wieder auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte) eine halbe Stunde später auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum waren. „Was war die andere Sache, die du uns erzählen wolltest?"

Die andere Sache? Harry war verwirrt. Hatte er etwas verpasst?

Ein Kichern, das Hermine gar nicht ähnlich sah, entkam ihren Lippen, als sie sie schalkhaft ansah. „Ich werde es euch zeigen, wenn wir im Gemeinschaftsraum sind… Was ich euch zeigen will, ist in meinem Zimmer." Sie ergriff Dracos Hand, der auf sie herunter grinste, und irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Draco über das Bescheid wusste, was Hermine ihnen erzählen, oder besser zeigen wollte.

Glücklicherweise dauerte es nur noch ein paar Minuten bis sie alle im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt waren und Hermine in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war. Sie kam nicht einmal eine Minute später zurück und hielt ein Marmeladenglass in ihren Händen. Irgendwie kam Harry dieses Situation ein wenig bekannt vor, obwohl er in dem Augenblick nicht wusste, woher. Erst als Hermine ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt zum Stehen kam, konnte er sehen, wie sich etwas Kleines in dem Glass bewegte. Seine Augen weiteten sich: „Du hast nicht…"

Rons Augen hatten sich ebenfalls geweitet, als der Rotschopf nur murmelte: „Ja das hat sie… Verdammte Scheiße!"

„Was ist los?", fragte James. „Es ist doch nur ein Käfer, oder?" Er ging zu Hermine und warf einen genaueren Blick auf den Käfer im Glas. „Ein Käfer mit ein paar merkwürdigen Zeichen um seine Augen herum."

„Das ist nicht nur ein Käfer", keuchte Harry fast. „_Das_ ist Rita Skeeter."

„Öhm, wer?"

„Rita Montgomery", erklärte Hermine James. „Skeeter ist ihr Mädchenname. Ich habe über sie etwas nachgeforscht. Sie war mit Richard Montgomery verheiratet. Er ist vor einem Jahr gestorben."

„R. Montgomery!", rief Ron aus und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Natürlich."

Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine auf ihre Wortwahl achtete. Er nahm an, dass Hermine Nachforschungen betrieben hatten, als sie es das erste Mal mit Rita zu tun gehabt hatten, und so hatte sie schließlich festgestellt, dass Rita Skeeter und R. Montgomery ein und dieselbe Person waren, als sie endlich die Verbindung zwischen dem Namen unter den Artikeln und dem Namen, den sie in ihren Nachforschungen gelesen hatte, hergestellt hatte.

„Dann ist sie also ein Animagus", realisierte Lily. „Daher wusste sie all diese Dinge."

„Genau", nickte Hermine. „Und wenn ich sie freilasse, weiß sie, dass ich ihr Geheimnis kenne…"

„Und das wird sie davon abhalten, noch mehr von diesen schrecklichen Artikeln zu schreiben…", grinste James. „Brillant! Ich könnte dich küssen, Hermine. Du bist mein Held!"

„Hey", protestierte Draco mit einem Grinsen, als er einen Arm um Hermines Taille legte und sie näher an sich heranzog. „Das ist mein Mädchen."

„Und wie ich gesagt habe, ist sie wirklich brillant!" Und dann, bevor irgendjemand reagieren könnte, sprang James vorwärts und gab Hermine einen nassen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ron war der erste, der in Gelächter ausbrach, aber die anderen folgten schnell, sogar Harry, der schon seit Wochen nicht mehr so gelacht hatte.

Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, seit dem Treffen in Dumbledores Büro, bemerkte Harry wirklich, warum seine Freunde so glücklich waren.

Sie würden wirklich nach Hause gehen.

Nur hatte Harry noch eine kleine Sache vor, bevor er diese Zeit verlassen konnte, und das wäre einen Dunklen Lord umzubringen.


	38. Der FideliusZauber

**A/N: Hui! Wesentlich schneller als erwartet hab ich hier schon das nächste Kapitel für euch ****J Und ein langes noch dazu! Ich hoffe, ihr werdet es mögen!**

**Natürlich habe ich mich auch wieder sehr über eure Reviews gefreut! Ein ganzes dickes Dankeschön geht an euch!**

**Kapitel 38: Der Fidelius-Zauber**

Mit allem was vor sich ging, bemerkte Harry kaum wie schnell die Zeit wieder verging, nachdem sie darüber informiert worden waren, dass der Zaubertrank bald fertig zu sein würde. Bevor er es also wusste, waren nur noch ein paar Tage bis zum Beginn des nächsten Halbjahres übrig. Am 27. August lud Dumbledore die Lehrer zu einer Konferenz nach dem Frühstück ein. Dort würde er sie über die neue Organisation im Kollegium informieren. Immerhin würden die vier Zeitreisenden ihre Arbeit zu Beginn des Halbjahres nicht wieder aufnehmen.

Aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er schon wusste, wer Verwandlung und Zaubertränke übernehmen würde. Immerhin hatte Hermine nur den Posten als Professor für Verwandlung angeboten bekommen, damit Professor McGonagall mehr im Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen konnte. Nun, da Hermine jedoch nicht zurückkehren konnte, war es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass sie ihre Pflichten als Lehrerin und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor wieder aufnehmen würde. Die Frage, wer Zaubertränkelehrer sein würde, war genauso leicht zu beantworten. Nachdem er sich erholt hatte, hatte Draco zusammen mit Severus im Zaubertrankunterricht gearbeitet und da Severus schon alle Schüler kannte _und_ er die Arbeit behalten musste, um Voldemort zufriedenzustellen, wäre Dumbledore ein Narr, jemand neues einzustellen.

Aber die Frage wer der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und der neue Fluglehrer sein würde, war noch unbeantwortet, deshalb hoffte Harry, dass Dumbledore es ihnen während dieser Konferenz erzählen würde.

Deshalb warteten sie alle gespannt an dem großen Tisch im Lehrerzimmer auf Dumbledore und die neuen Lehrer. Wie Harry bereits angenommen hatte, saßen Minerva und Severus an ihren Plätzen, aber drei Plätze, darunter auch Dumbledores, waren noch frei. In leisem Geflüster fragten die anderen Lehrer sich, wen Dumbledore angestellt hatte, aber keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, zu Harrys großem Unmut. Er hasste es wirklich zu warten.

Doch er musste nicht viel länger warten, als um genau neun Uhr die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer geöffnet wurde und Dumbledore hineintrat, gefolgt von zwei Personen, die noch im Schatten verborgen waren. Aber sobald sie ins Licht traten, musste Harry stoßartig ausatmen, als seine Augen auf die Person direkt hinter Dumbledore fielen.

„Harry…", murmelte Hermine, genauso überrascht. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf nur leicht, in der Hoffnung ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Es war eine logische Wahl und Harry musste nur noch zwei weitere Monate damit leben.

„Meine Damen und Herren", sagte Dumbledore, womit er effektiv das Gemurmel im Lehrerzimmer zur Ruhe brachte. „Darf ich euch eure neuen Kollegen vorstellen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich viele von euch an unsere neue Fluglehrerin erinnern, da sie in ihren eigenen Hogwartstagen eine herausragende Fliegerin war. Unglücklicherweise wurde ihre vielsprechende Karriere als Quidditch-Jägerin durch einen Unfall zerstört. Ich möchte, dass ihr Rolanda Hooch willkommen heißt."

Applaus und Willkommensrufe klangen durch den Raum als Begrüßung. Harry erlaubte ein kleines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Madam Hooch schon so lange ein Teil des Kollegiums gewesen war, aber nach Ron war sie wohl die beste Wahl.

„Und nun, ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht für euch. Ich habe für euch als unseren neuen Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste Lehrer niemand anderes als einen unserer erinnerungswürdigsten Schüler der letzten paar Jahre," ein leises Schnauben von Professor McGonagall unterbrach Dumbledore, doch er grinste sie bloß an, als er zugab, „in Ordnung, vielleicht erinnerungswürdig auf die Art, die nichts mit einem Vertrauensschüler oder Schulsprecher zu tun hatte. Doch er ist jetzt einer der besten Auroren des Ministeriums und ich bin glücklich, ihn als Professor gewonnen zu haben. Meine lieben Kollegen, hier ist Sirius Black."

Harry konnte den Applaus nicht hören, als er Sirius nur anstarrte. Zu seiner großen Überraschung starrte Sirius direkt zurück, aber der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Patens war mörderisch. Harry wich fast zurück, doch erinnerte sich dann wieder daran, dass Sirius nicht wusste und auch nicht wissen sollte, wer er wirklich war. _Nur noch zwei Monate_, wiederholte Harry für sich. Und in diesen beiden Monaten würde und konnte er Sirius so viel wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen, obwohl es schwer sein würde, wenn Harry Zeit mit seinen Eltern verbringen wollte. Immerhin war Sirius noch immer ihr bester Freund. _Verdammt!_

„Nun", sagte Dumbledore wieder, nachdem der Applaus verstummt war und die drei sich auf die leeren Plätze gesetzt hatten, „habe ich noch ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen, bezüglich der Neuorganisation des Kollegiums in diesem Jahr. Wie wir alle wissen, werden Professor Potter, Granger, Weasley und Draconis uns Ende Oktober verlassen. Ich möchte ihnen sehr für das letzte Jahr und alles, was sie für die Schule beigetragen haben, danken. Aber nun möchte ich sie noch um eine letzte Sache bitten."

Harry erschreckte sich ein wenig, als er das hörte. Was konnte Dumbledore von ihnen noch während ihrer letzten Monate hier in Hogwarts wollen? Dann verspannte er sich plötzlich. Nein, das konnte nicht sein… _Bitte… nein…_

„Da ihre Ankündigung Ende Oktober zu gehen ziemlich plötzlich kam, werde ich sie nur darum bitten, ihre Kollegen während der ersten acht Schulwochen zu unterstützen bis sie nach Hause zurückkehren. Also, würdet ihr das für mich tun?"

„Natürlich", sagte Hermine sofort, obwohl sie ein wenig reumütig aussah, als sie kurz zu Harry blickte.

Nachdem auch er Harry einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, auf den er überhaupt nicht reagiert hatte, stimmte Ron zu: „Jaah, ich würde gerne helfen."

Schulterzuckend sagte Draco bloß mit einem Grinsen zu Severus: „Nun, Severus und ich haben schon die letzten paar Monate des letzten Halbjahres zusammen unterrichtet, deshalb glaube ich, dass wir es noch zwei weitere Monate machen können."

„Und was ist mit dir, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem beschwörenden Blick, ein Blick dem Harry nicht widerstehen konnte.

Mit seinem Seufzer und während er dem herausfordernden Blick, den Sirius ihm zuwarf, ignorierte, sagte er: „Einverstanden." Doch im gleichen Moment war er sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er gerade das richtige getan hatte.

Das würden zwei lange Monate werden.

Am nächsten Tag war das erste Treffen mit Sirius über die zukünftigen Stunden die reinste Katastrophe. Eine Sache musste Harry doch zugeben – Sirius war wirklich sorgfältig mit seiner Stundenplanung, aber sogar der kleinste Vorschlag, den Harry machte, sogar darüber wie er etwas zum Unterricht beitragen konnte, anstatt nur herumzugehen und den Schülern beim Üben zu helfen, traf auf taube Ohren. In der Tat hatte Sirius nicht einmal zwei ganze Sätze mit ihm gewechselt. Es gab nur eine Sache, die Sirius gesagt hatte, und das war: „Steh mir nicht im Weg." Harry musste schwer schlucken und sich daran erinnern, dass das nicht der Sirius war, den er kannte. Und dass dieser Sirius nicht wusste, wer er wirklich war.

Nach einer halben Stunde beschloss Harry aufzugeben. Es gab nichts, das er sagen konnte, um Sirius von ein paar kleinen Änderungen zu überzeugen, trotz seiner eigenen Unterrichtserfahrungen, die er im letzten Jahr gesammelt hatte. Wütend warf er seine Hände in die Luft und rief aus: „Jetzt ist Schluss! Wenn du meine Hilfe nicht willst, geh zu Dumbledore und sag ihm das. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

„Glaub mir", grummelte Sirius. „Ich hab es versucht. Aber deine Anwesenheit in meinem Unterricht zu… tolerieren… war die einzige Bedingung von Dumbledore, der ich zustimmen musste, bevor er mich annahm. Und glaub mir, ich wollte diesen Posten. Als Dumbledore mir anbot nach Hogwarts zu kommen, konnte ich einfach nicht nein sagen, sogar wenn ich mit dir zusammen arbeiten müsste."

Harry schaute den jungen Sirius mit Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht an. „Warum wolltest du so verzweifelt nach Hogwarts kommen?"

Sirius hob seine Augenbraue, als er antwortete: „Du musst noch Fragen? Du weißt, was ich von dir und deinen Freunden halte. Seit ich gehört habe, dass James und Lily mit Harry nach Hogwarts geflüchtet waren, und unter dem gleichen Dach lebten wie du, habe ich versucht einen Grund zu finden, so oft wie möglich nach Hogwarts zu kommen und so lange wie möglich zu bleiben."

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen und ballte seine Fäuste an seiner Seite. Wenn er Sirius doch bloß sagen konnte, wer er war, wäre alles anders. Sie könnten ihre Zeit tausendmal angenehmer zusammen bringen, alleine oder zusammen mit James, Lily und Remus. Und er wollte wirklich, wirklich, dass Sirius herausfand, wer er war. Er wollte keine weitere Sekunde mit Sirius verschwenden, und genau dazu war er in der momentanen Situation gezwungen.

_Hol dich der Teufel, Dumbledore! Dich und deine verdammten Regeln!_

„Ich würde ihnen nie etwas antun", zischte Harry.

„Das sagst du immer wieder, aber ich vertraue dir einfach nicht. Etwas… stimmt bei dir und deinen Freunden einfach nicht. Etwas, was ich nicht genau erkennen kann. Diese ganze Situation ist zu suspekt. Als du und deine Freunde in der Nacht des Todesserangriffs urplötzlich auftauchten, hatten wir alle sofort zugestimmt, dass du gefährlich bist, sogar James, aber dann, plötzlich, vierundzwanzig Stunden später, bist du sein _Cousin_ und arbeitest hier in Hogwarts." Sirius hielt einen Moment lang inne, in welchem er Harry mit einem hitzigen Blick festhielt, bevor er mit einer barschen Stimme fortfuhr: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du mit James und Lily, Dumbledore, und verdammt, sogar Remus angestellt hast, damit sie dir vertrauen und diese Lügengeschichte glauben, aber das wird mir nicht passieren. Was ich tun werde, ist meine Zeit hier in Hogwarts gut zu nutzen um meine Freunde vor dir zu beschützen und herauszufinden, _wer_ genau du bist."

„Viel Glück damit", sagte Harry zu ihm in einer kalten Stimme, schon bereit zu gehen. „Aber ich möchte dir einen Rat geben. Um herauszufinden, wer ich bin, _öffne einfach deine verdammten Augen!"_

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Harry Sirius Büro und stürmte direkt in den Raum der Wünsche, um ein paar Aggressionen abzubauen.

Der erste September kam mit Sturmwolken und einer ungewöhnlich kleinen Gruppe von patschnassen und ängstlich aussehenden Erstklässlern. Da sie noch immer als Assistenzlehrer arbeiteten, brauchten die vier Zeitreisenden ihre Plätze am Lehrertisch nicht räumen und konnten deshalb die ganze Hauswahlzeremonie ohne Probleme beobachten. Das Lied des Sprechenden Huts war überraschend kurz und auf den Punkt – er warnte vor den bestehenden Gefahren und wies alle in Hogwarts an zusammen zu stehen, nachdem er die Werte der vier Häuser erläutert hatte.

Das erinnerte Harry daran, dass er sehr bald immer noch ein kurzes Gespräch mit dem Sprechenden Hut führen musste.

Als McGonagall den ersten Namen aufrief, stieß Ron Harry in die Seite und zeigte mit seinem Kopf zu einem kleinen Mädchen am Ende der Schlange von Erstklässlern, das genau in diesem Moment über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Ihr vorheriges blondes Haar nahm schnell die Farbe ihres Gesichts an, als sie wieder aufstand, und Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. _Willkommen in Hogwarts, Tonks._

Harry schaute zu, wie die Schlange mit jedem Kind, das den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzte, stetig kürzer wurde, bis McGonagall den Namen „Tonks, Nymphadora" aufrief und das kleine Mädchen mit den nun knallroten Haaren noch einmal über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und, erstaunlicherweise, direkt vor dem Stuhl landete. Einige Schüler kicherten, sowohl über ihre Tollpatschigkeit wie auch über ihren Namen, aber Harry konnte Tonks' Reaktion nicht erkennen, da der Sprechende Hut ihr halbes Gesicht verdeckte. Harry zählte die Sekunden und er erreichte _zweiunddreißig_ bis der Hut rief: „Hufflepuff!"

„Hufflepuff?" murmelte Harry überrascht zu Ron, doch der Rotschopf zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern. Tonks hatte ihnen nie erzählt, in welchem Haus sie wahr, und ehrlich gesagt hatte er nie daran gedacht zu fragen. Immerhin mochte er Tonks, daher war es egal, aus welchem Haus sie war, und doch war Harry ein wenig überrascht, dass sie in Hufflepuff war. Obwohl, vielleicht sollte er es wirklich nicht sein, beschloss Harry mit einem Grinsen. Nun als er darüber nachdachte, zeigte die Tonks, die er kannte, alle Zeichen eines wahren Dachses – loyal und schwerarbeitend. Und nachdem er Cedric Diggory während des Trimagischen Turniers kennengelernt hatte, wusste Harry, dass man einen Hufflepuff niemals unterschätzen sollte.

„Eine wahre Schande für die Familie Black", hörte Harry Draco grummeln, doch es war ein Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht, als er das tat. „Nicht nur ein Blutsverräter, sondern auch noch ein Hufflepuff. Au, verdammt noch mal Weib! Pass auf die Haare auf!"

Harry musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als Hermine Draco einmal quer über den Hinterkopf schlug.

„Also ehrlich, manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht, warum ich mich auf dich eingelassen habe, du Idiot", schimpfte Hermine mit ihm.

Glücklicherweise hatte niemand anderes am Tisch mitbekommen, um was es in dem Gespräch ging, und gerade bevor die Situation zwischen Draco und Hermine zu einem Streit zwischen Liebenden werden konnte, wurde der letzte Schüler nach Ravenclaw geschickt und Dumbledore stand auf und fing an seine Ankündigungen zu machen. Da er schon alles wusste, was der Schulleiter sagen würde, blendete Harry ihn aus und ließ seinen Blick über die vier Haustische wandern. Mit einem finsteren Blick bemerkte er, dass wieder weniger Schüler als im Jahr zuvor nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass der Krieg endete.

Und Harry hatte nur noch acht Wochen um das hinzukriegen.

Der Unterricht begann wie gewohnt am zweiten September. Sirius war schon im Klassenzimmer, als Harry hereinkam, aber sie wechselten nicht einmal ein paar begrüßende Worte, als Harry sich auf einen Stuhl an der Wand hinter dem Lehrerpult setzte und darauf wartete, dass die ersten Schüler ankamen. Es war die vierte Klasse Gryffindor und Hufflepuff, das bedeutete es war Charlies Klasse, mit der sie die erste Stunde hatten. Langsam, während die Schüler das Klassenzimmer betraten, dachte Harry, etwas nostalgisch, an seine eigene erste Stunde zurück. Wie nervös er gewesen war, und nun war er tatsächlich ein wenig traurig, dass nicht _er_ der Lehrer war, der vor den Teenagern stand und sie zu ihrer ersten Verteidigen gegen die Dunklen Künste Stunde willkommen hieß. Stattdessen musste er sich zurückhalten und Sirius' Anweisungen folgen.

Und doch begrüßten ihn viele Schüler mit einem Lächeln, als sie sich an ihre Tische setzten. Charlie ging sogar noch zu ihm hin und gab ihm die Hand, was, so bemerkte es Harry, Sirius aus den Augenwinkeln heraus und einem finsteren Blick beobachtete, bis er schließlich blaffte, dass sie sich alle hinsetzen sollten. Mit einem etwas schuldigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, ging Charlie zu seinem Platz zurück. Harry sah nun, dass viele Schüler Sirius misstrauisch anschauten, der das scheinbar bemerkte, als der finstere Blick von seinem Gesicht verschwand und durch ein nettes Lächeln ersetzt wurde.

Als Harry beobachtete, wie Sirius mit den Schülern umging und ihnen etwas über Flüche beibrachte, musste Harry – wenn auch etwas widerwillig – zugeben, dass Sirius ein guter Lehrer war. Er hatte die gebannte Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler – etwas, was bei ihrem Alter ganz gewiss nicht selbstverständlich war – und erklärte Dinge so, dass alle es verstehen konnten. Endlich, als es Zeit war, die Zauber miteinander zu üben, war Harry dran herumzugehen und den Schülern zu helfen. Doch jedes Mal wenn er bei einem neuen Schülerpaar ankam wurde er gefragt, warum er sie nicht mehr unterrichtete, woraufhin er nur antwortete, dass er Hogwarts Ende Oktober verlassen würde und dass Professor Black ein genauso guter Lehrer war wie er, wenn nicht sogar noch besser. Sie mussten ihm nur eine Chance geben.

Während der ganzen Stunde redeten Harry und Sirius nicht viel miteinander, und wenn sie es taten, dann war es mit gezwungener Höflichkeit, nur um der Schüler Willen. Und als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, stieß Harry einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Falls die Spannung zwischen den beiden so stark blieb wie sie es jetzt war, würden die zwei Monate viel länger werden als erwartet.

Zumindest musste er sich jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr auf die Stundenplanung konzentrieren, deshalb konnte er die Zeit nutzen um andere, viel wichtigere Dinge zu machen, wie zum Beispiel im Raum der Wünsche zu trainieren oder Zeit mit seinen Eltern und natürlich mit Ginny zu verbringen.

Doch trotz seiner Sorgen vergingen die Wochen viel schneller als er es erwartet hatte, und plötzlich kam Hermine in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt. Rot im Gesicht und außer Atem kam sie rutschend vor ihnen zum Stehen. Harry und Ron, die in diesem Augenblick die einzigen in dem Raum waren, standen sofort besorgt auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry, zur gleichen Zeit als Ron wissen wollte: „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ja", keuchte Hermine, ein leuchtendes Lächeln sprengte fast ihr Gesicht. „Der Zaubertrank ist fertig!"

Fertig? Schon? Harry warf einen Blick auf den Kalender an der Wand und tatsächlich, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, war der September an ihm vorbeigeschlichen und es war schon der vierzehnte Oktober. Seine Zeit sich Voldemort zu stellen lief aus.

„Wirklich?", grinste Ron breit. „Das ist fantastisch! Hast du es gehört, Harry? Der Zaubertrank ist fertig! Nur noch zwei Wochen und wir können nach Hause!"

Harry zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er antwortete: „Jaah, das ist großartig. Gute Arbeit, Mine!"

Hermines Wangen wurden dunkelrot. „Danke, aber das war nicht ich… Ich meine, nicht alles. Ich hab nur geholfen. Sev und Draco haben die meiste Arbeit geleistet. Sie sind auch noch im Labor und füllen den Zaubertrank ab, damit man ihn am einunddreißigsten benutzen kann."

„Ah, Hermine", schalt Harry sie und schüttelte seinen Kopf, noch immer mit einem falschen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Verkauf dich nicht unter wert. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast zu dem Zaubertrank sehr viel beigetragen…"

„Oh ja", stimme Ron zu. „Und wenn es nur das war, dass du Malfoy von einem unakzeptablen Idioten zu einem akzeptablen Idioten gemacht hast, damit er auch helfen konnte."

Harry lachte, obwohl es in seinen Ohren hohl klang. „Während ihr zwei euch weiter zankt, gehe ich zu meinen Eltern und werde ihnen die frohe Botschaft übermitteln. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wollen es wissen."

Mit dem Gefühl, dass das, was er sagte, überwiegend ignoriert wurde, da Hermine ihm nur zuwinkte, als er ging, während sie Ron noch immer für seinen letzten Kommentar finster anfunkelte, ging Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort. Sobald das Portrait hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss fiel, fiel seine Maske. Wie hatte er schon wieder nicht gemerkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen war?

Als das Halbjahr angefangen war, hatte er noch ein bisschen mehr als acht Wochen gehabt um Voldemort zu besiegen und nun waren es nur noch zwei Wochen. Wie konnte das passieren?

Vielleicht… Harry hielt plötzlich inne, als ihn ein Gedanke traf. Vielleicht war er in dieser Zeit einfach nicht dafür bestimmt. Vielleicht ist es deshalb, warum, obwohl er ständig an Voldemort dachte, er noch nichts unternommen hatte. Vielleicht griff irgendeine höhere Macht in seine Entscheidungen ein, was ihn ständig dazu brachte, an etwas anderes zu denken, wenn er glaubte, dass es Zeit war, etwas zu tun.

Nun, nicht mehr. Sobald er seinen Eltern von dem Zaubertrank erzählt hatte, würde ihn nichts mehr davon abhalten Voldemort in dieser Zeit ein für alle Mal umzubringen.

Wie gewöhnlich, als er zu seinen Eltern ging, klopfte Harry nicht an sondern öffnete einfach die Tür und trat hinein. Doch was er sah überraschte ihn – obwohl er das wirklich nicht sollte. Dort, um den Kaffeetisch herum auf der Couch und im Sessel saßen seine Eltern mit Sirius, scheinbar in einem sehr ernsten Gespräch vertieft. Aber das Geräusch von dem sich öffnenden und sich schließendem Portrait erlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sofort erschien wieder eine Maske auf seinem Gesicht, als sie sich alle umdrehten.

Als Harry seinen Blick von dem düster starrenden Sirius abwandte, war Harry froh zu bemerken, dass zumindest seine Eltern froh waren ihn zu sehen.

„Harry", rief Lily lächelnd aus. „Was für eine Überraschung. Wir hatten dich nicht erwartet!"

„Nun", Harry versuchte trotz Sirius' Anwesenheit so normal wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt so früh am Nachmittag vorbeizukommen, aber ich habe ein paar… gute Nachrichten, die ich euch erzählen wollte. Nun, eigentlich war Hermine diejenige mit den guten Nachrichten vor etwa zehn Minuten, aber ich wollte es euch erzählen."

In der Hoffnung, dass Hermines Name ihnen schon einen Hinweis geben könnte, worüber er sprach, ließ es Harry erst einmal dabei. Er drückte seine Daumen und wartete ein paar Sekunden bis James ein Licht aufging. „Oh… geht es um… wirklich?"

Grummelnd stand Sirius aus dem Sessel auf. „Da es scheint, dass ich hier nicht mehr willkommen bin, gehe ich lieber."

"Nein, Sirius..." James stand ebenfalls sofort auf. "Du bist hier immer willkommen... es ist nur…"

„Ich verstehe schon." Sirius' Gesicht war hart und undurchdringlich. „Ihr verbringt lieber Zeit mit _ihm_ als mit einem eurer besten Freunde. Er hat euch verzaubert, seht ihr es nicht? Und ich habe euch von Anfang an gewarnt. Ich hab euch gesagt, dass ihr euch von ihm fernhalten solltet, aber seht, was es euch gebracht hat. Ihr habt Geheimnisse… vor _mir_! Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich kenne dich gar nicht mehr, Kumpel. Und es ist alles _seine_ Schuld!"

Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Harry, was Harry ein wenig zusammenzucken ließ. Denn Sirius hatte ein wenig Recht. Lily und James hatten sich wegen ihm verändert. Wer würde sich nicht verändern, wenn man ihnen sagen würde, dass sie in einer anderen Zeit sterben würden und ihr Sohn alleine aufwachsen musste?

_Klatsch!_

Sirius berührte seine rechte Wange, die schon rot wurde. Lily stand vor ihm, schwer keuchend. Harry hatte nicht einmal gesehen, wie sie von der Couch aufgestanden war, aber da war sie, beugte sich fast über Sirius, obwohl sie viel kleiner war als er, und fauchte mit einer beschützenden Stimme: „Sprich nicht so über Harry!"

Sirius trat bei dem Ton ihrer Stimme einen Schritt zurück, doch schüttelte dann bloß seinen Kopf. „Du sprichst nicht über deinen Sohn, Lily. Dein Sohn macht gerade nebenan ein Nickerchen. Dieser Mann, obwohl er den gleichen Namen wie dein Sohn trägt, _ist nicht_ dein Sohn."

„Vielleicht", zischte Lily, „wenn du nur deine verdammten Augen öffnen würdest und sehen könntest, was direkt vor dir ist, würdest du sehen, dass er mein Sohn _ist_."

Nervös lachend und noch immer seinen Kopf schüttelnd, trat Sirius einen weiteren Schritt zurück. „Seht ihr nicht, was er macht? Ihr werdet langsam verrückt. Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass ihr wieder normal werdet, sobald ihr in einer Woche von seinem Einfluss weg seid…" Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Sirius sich auf seinem Absatz und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry stieß einen tiefen Atem aus, von dem er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte, als Sirius gegangen war. In diesem Moment wusste er nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Seine Mutter hatte Sirius praktisch geradeaus gesagt, dass er ihr Sohn war und trotzdem glaube Sirius ihnen nicht.

„Es tut mir Leid, mein Sohn", sagte James, als er eine Hand auf Harrys zitternde Schulter legte. Harry hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er zitterte. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen.

„Es ist okay… aber danke", sagte er zu den beiden. „Dass ihr für mich eingetreten seid. Aber ihr hättet das wirklich nicht tun sollen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte Lily leise, als sie Harry sanft zu dem Sessel führte, den Sirius gerade verlassen hatte. „Er wird schon zu sich kommen, irgendwann… Er braucht einfach nur etwas Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen. Und vielleicht wird er dann endlich sehen, wer du wirklich bist."

„Ich bezweifle es", murmelte Harry leise, zu leise dass sie es hören konnten.

Mit einem Räuspern lenkte James dann das Gespräch von Sirius weg. „Du hattest gesagt, du hättest gute Nachrichten…"

Harry warf seinem Vater ein dankbares Lächeln zu und nickte. „Jaah… Hermine ist grad in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt gekommen um uns zu erzählten, dass der Zaubertrank fertig ist. Das heißt, in zwei Wochen, an Halloween, werden wir nach Hause gehen."

„Das sind wirklich gute Neuigkeiten, Harry", sagte Lily mit Tränen in ihren Augen zu ihm. Sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Ich meine, ich werde dich wirklich vermissen, aber wir wissen alle, dass ihr nicht hergehört. Ihr müsst in eure eigene Zeit zurückkehren."

„Ich weiß… Es ist nur… Ich werde euch zwei auch so sehr vermissen…" Seine Stimme versagte, als er das sagte und er hoffte, dass seine Eltern es nicht bemerkt hatten. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich zurück muss, wenn auch nur um Voldemort zu besiegen… aber es ist so früh. Es ist nicht mehr genug Zeit hier für mich, für uns…"

„Oh, Harry", seufzte Lily, als sie einen Blick mit ihrem Ehemann austauschte. „Harry… es gibt auch etwas, was wir dir erzählen müssen."

„Was ist es?" Harrys Sorgen wuchsen sofort wieder.

„Es ist…", begann James zögerlich. „Es geht um den Grund, warum Sirius überhaupt hier war… Lily und ich, wir haben lange und gut darüber nachgedacht…"

„Worüber?"

„Nächste Woche werden wir nach Godrics Hollow zurückkehren."

„Was?", explodierte Harry fast und sprang von seinem Sessel auf. „Aber es ist nicht sicher! Ihr müsst hier in Hogwarts bleiben!"

Lily legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, in der Hoffnung ihn zu beruhigen. „Wir können uns nicht ewig hier in Hogwarts verstecken. Das ist nicht unser Zuhause. Unser Zuhause ist in Godrics Hollow."

„Aber Voldemort…"

„Wird uns nicht finden", versprach James ihm. „Wir werden uns verstecken, mit dem Fidelius-Zauber."

„Nein!" Harry schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf. Es schien so, als ob die Geschichte sich wiederholen würde. „Ihr könnt euch nicht mit dem Fidelius-Zauber verstecken. Das könnt ihr nicht!"

Wieder schlangen sich Lilys Arme fest um Harrys Hals, als sie seinen Kopf herunterzog. Beruhigend flüsternd sagte sie: „Es wird alles gut, wenn Sirius unser Geheimniswahrer wird. Wir haben ihn grad darum gebeten und er hat zugestimmt. Nächste Woche werden wir das Ritual in Godrics Hollow durchführen."

Tief durchatmend erlaubte Harry sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Vielleicht, wenn Sirius wirklich ihr Geheimniswahrer sein würde, würde alles gutgehen. „Kann ich euch besuchen?"

Er spürte, wie Lily ihren Kopf gegen ihn schüttelte, als James antwortete: „Es tut mir Leid, mein Sohn. Nur Sirius und Dumbledore werden wissen, wo wir sein werden. Wir wollen das Risiko so gering wie möglich halten."

„Eine Woche", murmelte Harry bloß.

„Ja, eine Woche… Aber du weißt, dass du so viel Zeit in dieser Woche mit uns verbringen kannst, wie du willst", versprach Lily.

In diesem Moment schwor Harry, dass er ihr Versprechen annehmen würde. Sobald er heute Abend hier wieder wegging, würde er zu Dumbledore gehen und verlangen, dass er Sirius nicht länger im Unterricht unterstützen würde – nach dieser Begegnung wäre das ohnehin nicht mehr besonders klug. Und dann würde er so viel Zeit mit seinen Eltern wie möglich verbringen.

Als er zu Dumbledore gegangen war, war Harry überrascht, dass der Schulleiter seinen Wunsch sofort mit einem verständnisvollen Blick in seinen Augen erfüllt hatte. Dieser neugewonnene Freiheit vom Unterricht – obwohl viele seiner alten Schüler ihn in den Korridoren aufhielten und fragten, warum er nicht mehr bei ihnen mit im Unterricht war (seine Antwort war normalerweise, dass es unlösbare Differenzen zwischen ihm und Professor Black gab) – gab ihm die Möglichkeit mehr Zeit als vorher mit seinen Eltern zu verbringen, genauso wie es in den Sommerferien gewesen war. Nur trainierte Harry jetzt nicht mehr. Er wollte wirklich die letzten paar Tage voll mit seinen Eltern verbringen bevor sie gingen und er sie nie mehr wiedersehen würde.

Seine Freunde zeigten Verständnis und volle Unterstützung, als Harry ihnen von seinen Eltern erzählt hatte und was sie ganz bestimmt machen würden, obwohl sie sie nicht wirklich verstanden. Ihrer Meinung nach war Hogwarts wirklich der sicherste Ort, aber letztendlich war es Hermines Stimme der Vernunft, die aufzeigte, dass sie das Recht hatten, das zu tun, was sie tun wollten. Und dass, wenn sie das Gefühl hatten unter dem Fidelius-Zauber in Sicherheit zu sein, es nichts gab, was sie tun könnten um sie aufzuhalten.

Harry musste schweren Herzens zustimmen.

Irgendwie hatte er sich immer darauf gefreut, wieder in die eigene Zeit zurückkehren zu können, aber nun da dieses Ereignis immer näher rückte, wollte er nichts mehr, als hierzubleiben, mit der Familie, die er nie gehabt hatte.

Er erzählte natürlich niemandem von seinen Gefühlen.

So wie es eigentlich immer war, wenn etwas Unangenehmes vor einem lag, war der Tag, ein Samstag, an dem er sich von seinen Eltern verabschieden musste, plötzlich gekommen. Sie hatten gemeinsam gefrühstückt und waren dann in das Nebenzimmer der Großen Halle gegangen, wo Lily und James zu Sirius gesagt hatten, dass er schon vorgehen sollte zum Büro des Schulleiters, von wo aus sie nach Godrics Hollow zurückkehren sollten.

Zuerst waren Hermine, Ron und Draco auch dabei, und obwohl der Abschied zwischen ihnen aus Worten und Umarmungen bestand – wovon Harry eigentlich nichts mitbekam – schien es sehr kurz zu sein, bis sie plötzlich ihn und seine Eltern alleine ließen.

Da Harry nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, schaute Harry sie bloß an, bis er plötzlich nicht mehr atmen konnte. Schlanke Arme hatten sich fest um seinen Oberkörper gewickelt und drückten ihn fest. Leise seufzend hielt er seine Mutter genauso fest, wie sie ihn hielt, und er begrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken, als er fühlte, wie die Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen.

„Schh… Harry", murmelte seine Mutter beruhigend. „Alles wird gut."

„Mum… Dad… Bitte tut das nicht… Bleibt hier", war sein letzter von vielen Versuchen, seine Eltern davon zu überzeugen, noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, doch genauso wie all die anderen Male hielten sie an ihrer Entscheidung fest.

„Wir müssen das Richtige tun, mein Sohn." James Hand lag wieder auf seine Schulter, als seine Mutter ihren Griff um ihn herum löste und ihn mit wässrigen Augen anschaute. Sobald sie ihn losgelassen hatte, nahm sein Vater ihren Platz ein. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie stolz wir auf dich sind. Trotz alledem, was dir zugestoßen ist, bist du zu einem starken und guten Mann geworden."

„Ich liebe euch…" Worte, die Harry noch niemals zuvor geäußert, kamen nun über seine Lippen, als sein Vater ihn auch losließ.

„Das wissen wir", sagte Lily, der Tränen an den Wangen herunterliefen. „Und wir lieben dich. Bitte, erinnere dich daran, wo immer du auch bist. Wir lieben dich."

„Was deine Mutter gesagt hat", stimmte James mit belegter Stimme zu. „Versprich uns, dass du nichts dummes oder leichtsinniges machen wirst. Ich weiß", räumte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen ein, „dass es für einen Gryffindor leichter gesagt als getan ist, aber bitte, pass auf dich auf."

„Das werde ich", log Harry, obwohl er sehr gut wusste, dass er sein Versprechen nicht halten konnte, nicht mit dem Plan, den er im Kopf hatte, um Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu besiegen.

Stille fiel über sie, als Lily Harry noch einmal umarmte, bevor sie ihn sanft wieder losließ und flüsterte: „Es ist soweit. Wir müssen jetzt los."

Harry nickte. Er fühlte einen dicken Klumpen in seiner Kehle und spürte wieder neue Tränen in seinen Augen. „Ich liebe euch", wiederholte er nur wieder, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte und da er diese schicksalhaften Worte ‚Lebt wohl' nicht sagen konnte.

„Wir lieben dich auch." Dieses Mal war es James, der die Worte sprach. "Leb wohl, Harry." Er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und Lily strich ihm noch einmal über die Wange, bevor die zwei den Raum nach einem langen und letzten Blick zurück verließen. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und sie waren fort.

Harry ließ sich auf einen der Stühle sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er hoffte, dass seine Eltern Halloween dieses Mal überleben würden, denn er würde nicht da sein, um sie zu retten.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er in dem Nebenzimmer saß und versuchte an nichts zu denken und doch gleichzeitig an alles dachte. Aber Zeit war vergangen, bemerkte er, als er auch endlich den Raum verließ und an der Decke der Großen Halle sah, dass die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand. Und irgendwann, in den letzten Stunden, war der Fidelius-Zauber durchgeführt worden, denn egal wie hart er daran dachte, konnte Harry sich nicht daran erinnern, wo seine Eltern waren.

Als er die Große Halle verließ, zögerte er einen Moment in der Eingangshalle. Seine Freunde warteten wahrscheinlich schon besorgt auf ihn, aber er konnte noch nicht zu ihnen gehen. Er konnte nicht zu ihnen gehen und sich ihrem Mitleid stellen. Er mochte vielleicht ein Feigling sein, aber seine Freunde zu sehen und ihre tröstenden Worte zu hören war das letzte, was er jetzt tun wollte.

Deshalb begannen seine Füße ihn über das Gelände zu tragen, entlang dem Weg der nach Hogsmeade führte. Doch sobald er das Gelände verlassen hatte und damit auch die Anti-Apparition-Zauber, drehte Harry sich auf der Stelle und eine magenumdrehende Sekunde später fand er sich auf einer gutbekannten und gleichzeitig unbekannten Muggelstraße wieder. Glücklicherweise waren keine Muggel unterwegs, und wenn dort welche gewesen wären, wäre es Harry egal gewesen. Doch da seine Roben noch immer sehr auffällig waren, verwandelte er sie in eine schwarze Jacke, die gut zu seinem dunklen Hemd und schwarzer Hose passten.

Mit einem Seufzer schaute Harry zu dem Straßenschild auf, auf dem Magnolienring stand. Er wusste nicht, warum sein Unterbewusstsein ihn zurück zu diesem Ort gebracht hatte, aber er fühlte im Moment nicht die Energie, woanders hinzugehen. Seine Hände in seine Jackentasche stopfend, begann Harry die Straßen entlangzulaufen, die er während seiner langen Sommer im Ligusterweg oft besucht hatte. Er kam an Mrs. Figgs Haus vorbei, dem Spielplatz und die Gasse, in dem die Dementoren ihn und Dudley angegriffen hatten.

Erinnerungen an diesen Ort, von denen die meisten überhaupt nicht angenehm waren, schossen ihm durch den Kopf, und deshalb fand Harry plötzlich etwas, was er tun musste, als er endlich die Straße erreichte, wo seine miserable Kindheit begonnen hatte. Harry streckte seinen Rücken und setzte einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf, bevor er direkt zum Haus Nummer vier ging.

Er war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass der Rasen, wie gewöhnlich, millimetergenau geschnitten war und das nicht eine Blume im Beet aus der Reihe tanzte. Mit einem ironischen Grinsen fragte Harry sich, wer den Garten machte, da er noch nicht da war, um es für sie zu machen.

Das Auto von Vernon Dursley stand in der Auffahrt, deshalb könnte Harry Glück haben, dass sie auch wirklich zu Hause waren. Ansonsten würde sein _Plan_ in die Hose gehen bevor er ihn überhaupt in Gang setzen konnte. Er ging schnell über den Vorderhof und drückte den Knopf der Türklingel. Ein nerviges _Ding-Dong_ rang durch das Haus und nur ein paar Sekunden später konnte Harry die tiefe Stimme seines Onkels durch den Flur dröhnen hören. Wahrscheinlich beschwerte er sich darüber, an einem Samstagnachmittag gestört zu werden.

Zwei weitere Sekunden vergingen bis die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Harry Vernon Dursley gegenüberstand, der, da er so breit wie immer war, den gesamten Eingang versperrte. Er schaute einmal prüfend an Harry hoch und runter und sagte dann schnell: „Wir kaufen nichts.", und wollte gerade die Tür vor Harrys Nase zuschlagen, als Harry Hand hervorschoss und ihn aufhielt.

„Ich werde Ihnen nichts verkaufen… Mr. Vernon Dursley, nehme ich an?", sagte Harry schnell, obwohl er genau wusste, wer vor ihm stand. Jahrelange Antipathie stieg in ihm auf, doch er hielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral, offen und freundlich.

„Ja, das bin ich. Und wer sind Sie?"

Höflich wie immer, dachte Harry, der innerlich grinste. „Mein Name ist… Harold Malfoy. Ich möchte gerne mit Ihnen und Ihrer Frau sprechen, wenn sie zu Hause ist. Es geht um Leben und Tod und ihre Familie."

Vernon Dursley äugte ihn misstrauisch, doch er trat schließlich beiseite. „Meine Frau ist im Wohnzimmer. Folgen Sie mir."

Harry nickte dankbar und folgte Vernon Dursley hinein und in das Wohnzimmer, wo Petunia Dursley eine Zeitschrift las. Auf dem Boden vor dem Fernseher saß ein blondes Kleinkind, das etwa so groß war wie ein Babywal – Dudley. „Petunia, Liebes… wir haben einen Gast", sagte Vernon um Petunias Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Das ist Mr. Malfoy und er sagt, er muss etwas Wichtiges, was unsere Familie angeht, mit uns besprechen."

Harry wusste, dass er die Familienkarte richtig ausgespielt hatte, da es nichts gab wovor Petunia und Vernon Dursley mehr Angst hatten – außer vielleicht ihr Ansehen in der Nachbarschaft zu verlieren – als dass ihrer Familie und besonders Dudley etwas zustoßen könnte. „Bitte, setzen Sie sich, Mr. Malfoy", geleitete Petunia ihn zur Couch. „Was ist so wichtig, dass sie vorbeikommen mussten, ohne sich vorher zu melden?"

Natürlich war Petunia noch ein wenig verärgert darüber, dass er sich vorher nicht angemeldet hatte. Sie dachte wahrscheinlich, dass sie dann vorher noch sauber gemacht oder Tee gekocht hätte, wenn sie es gewusst hätte. „Mrs. Dursley, ich werde Sie nicht lange stören, und deshalb werde ich ganz offen mit Ihnen sein. Ihre Schwester ist in großer Gefahr."

Beide Dursleys wurden bei der Nennung von Lily ganz blass. Harry hatte das erwartet und auch den aufgebrachten Ausbruch von seinem Onkel. „Sie… Sie… sind einer von _denen_?"

Seinen Onkel kühl anschauend, sagte er: „Ja, ich bin ein Zauberer." Beide zuckten bei diesem Begriff zusammen, aber Harry zögerte nicht weiterzusprechen. „Ich bin mir sicher, Ihre Schwester hat ihnen von dem Zauberer Voldemort erzählt, mit dem sich die Zauberwelt momentan im Krieg befindet. Nun, wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort Lily Potter und ihre Familie angreifen wird, und das wahrscheinlich sehr bald. Falls das passieren sollte, könnte es sein, dass Sie ihren Sohn, Harry, aufnehmen müssen."

„Niemals", zischte Petunia, noch immer blass, obwohl Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob es wegen der Tatsache war, dass er ein Zauberer war, oder weil sich ihre Schwester wirklich in Gefahr befand. Er würde es wohl nie herausfinden. „Ich würde niemals… einen von euch… großziehen."

„Sie werden wahrscheinlich keine andere Wahl haben", sagte Harry. „Sie würden seine letzte lebende Verwandte sein und ihn aufzunehmen würde ihm und Ihrer ganzen Familie einen besonderen Schutz vor Voldemort bieten. Ich werde jetzt nicht von Details sprechen…"

„Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie das nicht tun werden!", grummelte Vernon.

„Aber wie Sie sehen, könnte es äußerst wichtig sein, nicht nur für den Jungen, sondern auch für Sie, wenn Sie ihn aufnehmen", fuhr Harry unbeirrt fort. Er hatte lange genug unter diesem Dach gelebt um zu wissen, wann er seinen Onkel ignorieren musste. Er senkte seinen Blick zu seiner Tante und fügte dann mit gefährlicher Stimme hinzu: „Und wenn Sie es tun, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie ihn wie ihren eigenen Sohn behandeln. Sie wissen nie, wer sie beobachtet."

„Bedrohen… Sie uns etwa?", stotterte Vernon, dessen Gesicht mit jeder Sekunde roter wurde.

Harry erhob sich von seinem Platz, als er geheimnisvoll antwortete: „Vielleicht tue ich das." Dann sagte er wieder zu Petunia gerichtet: „Ich vertraue ihrem Urteilsvermögen, Mrs. Dursley. Wenn Sie sich zwischen dem, was richtig, und dem, was leicht ist, entscheiden müssen, hoffe ich, dass Sie die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Auf Wiedersehen."

Er verließ das Haus der Dursleys ohne sich umzuschauen, während er hoffte, dass sein jüngeres Selbst nie hier aufwachsen musste und dass, falls er es musste, er es hier viel besser haben würde, als er selbst es bei dieser Familie gehabt hatte.

Als Harry wieder in Hogwarts war, ignorierte er die besorgten Fragen und neugierigen Blicke seiner Freunde und wandte wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit der Vorbereitung zu dem finalen Kampf, der stattfinden würde, sobald sie wieder in ihrer eigenen Zeit waren, zu. Geschlagen bemerkte Harry an dem Abend, wo er aus Surrey zurückgekehrt war, dass eine Woche in dieser Zeit nie genug war um den Sprechenden Hut dazu zu bringen, Gryffindors Schwert auszuspucken (erst musste er noch mit dem Hut sprechen, was schwierig sein würde ohne Dumbledore zu alarmieren), dann Voldemort zu finden und ihn zu töten.

Das Schicksal hatte ihn wirklich davon abgehalten, was er sich geschworen hatte in dieser Zeit zu tun. Und nur ein Wunder konnte ihm jetzt noch helfen.

Deshalb beschloss Harry nach einer langen und schlaflosen Nacht, dass er sich auf die eine Sache vorbereiten musste, die er schaffen konnte – seinen eigenen Voldemort besiegen, wenn sie zurückgingen. Er brauchte dann jemanden, der Gryffindors Schwert für ihn holte – Hermine vielleicht, denn so würde sie eine Weile aus dem Kampf raus sein – und dann musste er das Ritual durchführen. Es klang in seinem Kopf leicht genug, aber es konnten so viele Sachen schiefgehen.

Er nutzte nun all seine Energie um sich auf ihre Rückkehr vorzubereiten und ignorierte mehr oder weniger erfolgreich die Gedanken an seine Eltern. So vergingen die Tage wieder wie Minuten und viel zu früh war es der 30. Oktober.

Sie hatten den ganzen Abend damit verbracht über das Ritual zu sprechen, das sie mit dem Zaubertrank durchführen würden. Hermine ließ sie immer und immer wieder den Zauber _Reverto Tempus_ wiederholen, bis sogar Draco die Beherrschung verlor und ihr sagte, dass es reichte. Sie beschlossen dann, dass es wahrscheinlich besser wäre, schlafen zu gehen – sie brauchten alle eine Nacht mit gutem Schlaf als Vorbereitung für den sehr wahrscheinlich sehr langen und schweren Kampf, der sie zu Hause erwartete, und deshalb nahmen sie Harry das Versprechen ab, an diesem Abend zu okkludieren.

Harry okkludierte, aber Albträume schlüpften trotzdem durch. Deshalb wusste Harry nicht, als er zu einem hohen Hiss in seinem Kopf aufwachte, ob es ein Albtraum war oder ob einige von Voldemorts Gedanken es geschafft hatten, durch sein Okklumentikschild zu dringen.

_„Heute Abend!"_


	39. Die Lüge

**A/N: Hat dieses Mal leider etwas länger gedauert, aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich es bis Weihnachten schaffen werde. Nach diesem Kapitel sind es nur noch drei! Der Countdown läuft immer weiter! Also, ihr müsst nicht mehr lange warten bis diese Geschichte zu Ende ist und ihr erfahrt, wie alles endet!**

**Also, viel Spaß jetzt bei diesem Kapitel und natürlich vielen vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 39: Die Lüge

Als Harry an diesem Morgen sein Zimmer verließ, bemerkte er schnell, dass dieser Tag ziemlich emotional werden würde, da Molly Weasley, bereits den Tränen sehr nahe, mit Ron auf der Couch saß und ihren Sohn scheinbar sehr nervös machte, solchen Wirbel wie sie ihm ihn machte. Doch dem leisen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes nach zu urteilen, war es auch mehr als deutlich, dass er es genoss.

In der Tat waren Mutter und Sohn so sehr miteinander beschäftigt, dass keiner von ihnen bemerkte, wie Harry in den Raum kam oder dass das jüngste Kind der Weasleys, das im Moment in einer Krippe in der Nähe des Kamins lag, hellwach war und vor sich her brabbelte.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ging Harry, noch immer unbemerkt, zu der Krippe herüber und hob Ginny heraus, bevor er sie gemütlich in seine Arme legte. Glücklicherweise, nur ein paar Tage nach ihrer Geburt, kannte sie ihn jetzt und fing nicht an zu weinen, sobald er sie berührte. Das war am Anfang ziemlich nervig und entmutigend gewesen. „Hallo, Gin", murmelte er sanft. „Ist dir langweilig?"

Nun da sie ihn sprechen hörten, bemerkten Molly und Ron ihn endlich. „Guten Morgen, Harry", erholte Ron sich schnell von der Überraschung, plötzlich seinen Freund in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes stehen zu sehen. „Du bist ziemlich früh wach."

„Guten Morgen, Ron. Du bist auch schon früh hoch... Guten Morgen, Molly, es ist schön, dich zu sehen."

„Guten Morgen, Harry, Liebes. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir dich nicht bemerkt haben."

„Ah", winkte Harry sie mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Es ist nicht so schlimm. Es ist aber nett zu wissen, dass zumindest ein Mitglied eurer Familie mich mag. Und das tust du, nicht wahr, Gin?" Ginny, die jedoch kein Zeichen von sich gab ihn zu verstehen, schaute ihn bloß mit ihren braunen Augen an. Seufzend wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem besten Freund und Molly zu. „Und warum seid ihr so früh auf?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken entgegnete Ron: „Ich bin nur… ich weiß nicht… aufgeregt, glaub ich… Ich konnte einfach nicht länger schlafen und dann, als ich runter zur Küche ging um etwas zu Essen zu holen, traf ich Mum mit Ginny. Sie kam mit mir auf eine Tasse Kaffee zurück. Und was ist mit dir?"

„Das gleiche, denke ich… und auch merkwürdige Träume", gab Harry zu.

Plötzlich war Ron hellwach. „Du hast deinen Geist verschlossen, oder?"

„Jaah, natürlich", versicherte Harry ihm. „Ich nehme an, es sind nur die Nerven. Immerhin ist heute ein großer Tag." Obwohl er sich dessen nicht so sicher war. War es wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen, diese zwei gezischten Wörter? _Heute Abend!_ Spielte sein Unterbewusstsein ihm einen Streich, um ihn vielleicht davon zu überzeugen zu bleiben? Ein einfacher Alptraum? Es konnte nichts anderes sein, denn Harry hatte nicht gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, er hätte seinen Geist verschlossen. Sein Geist war so stark wie eine Festung gewesen, als er am vergangenen Abend eingeschlafen war. Voldemort hätte nicht durchkommen können.

„Oh ja, großer Tag… Willst du ein paar Waffeln?" Ron zeigte auf einen Teller, der mit einem hohen Stapel lecker aussehender Waffeln gefüllt war, aber Harrys Magen drehte sich bei diesem Anblick um.

„Nein danke… Ich bin noch nicht hungrig. Vielleicht später."

„Wenn später noch welche übrig sind", sagte Ron grinsend, als er eine Waffel mit seiner Gabel aufspießte und sie auf seinen Teller zog.

Schmunzelnd machte Harry es sich mit Ginny auf seinen Armen auf dem Sessel gemütlich. Ihre Augen waren inzwischen geschlossen und sie sah so aus, als würde sie fast schlafen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Hauselfen mehr für mich machen würden."

„Lass Hermine das nicht hören."

„Lass mich was nicht hören?"

Harry und Ron drehten sich erschrocken um, als sie Hermines Stimme hörten. Sie stand fertig angezogen in der Tür zu Dracos Zimmer, und Draco stand direkt hinter ihr. Sie funkelte ihre beiden Freunde böse an.

„Nichts", versicherte Harry ihr schnell, obwohl er unter ihrem stechenden Blick zusammenzuckte. Aber er war stolz auf sich. Er hatte nicht nachgegeben. Und dann, um die Aufmerksamkeit schnell vom momentanen Thema abzulenken, bemerkte er: „Ihr seid früh hoch."

„Genauso wie ihr zwei. Oh, und guten Morgen natürlich, Molly", begrüßte Hermine sie mit einem weiten Lächeln, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry und Ron zuwandte. „Habt ihr zwei schon gepackt?"

„Gepackt?", fragte Ron verwirrt. „Erst einmal werden wir nicht vor Sonnenuntergang gehen, wie du uns schon tausendmal gesagt hast, da der Zauber nur in genau dem Moment funktioniert, wenn die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden ist, und zweiten, was glaubst du sollen wir einpacken? Wir können nicht mit einem schweren Schrankkoffer und Rucksäcken in die Schlacht ziehen."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine mit ihrer sachlichen Stimme, als sie weiter in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. „Aber wir können anderen Dinge packen. Ich habe zum Beispiel zu meinem Umhang, den ich heute Abend tragen werde, mehrere Innentaschen hinzugefügt, wo wir zum Beispiel Zaubertränke, die wir im Kampf gebrauchen könnten, aufbewahren können. Was werdet ihr zwei eigentlich anziehen?"

Ron starrte Hermine mit weiten Augen an, als er auf sein momentanes Outfit zeigte – schwarze Muggeljeans und ein blauer Pullover. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, weshalb Ron fragte: „Was ist damit nicht in Ordnung? Ich meine, natürlich wird es draußen kalt werden und ich werde eine Jacke drüber tragen, aber es ist bequem und ich mag es. Ich will nichts bei einem Kampf anhaben, in dem ich mich nicht wohl fühle. Ich meine, ich könnte in diesen Klamotten sterben."

Hermines Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Scherze nicht einmal darüber, Ron. Und… deine Kleidung ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung… Es ist nur ein wenig unbeschützt. Draco hat mir ein paar Zauber gezeigt, die man benutzen kann, um seine Kleidung resistenter gegen Zauber zu machen. Damit sie fast wie ein Schild wirken."

„Ja", fügte Harry hinzu, „wir haben sie in unserem Auror-Unterricht gelernt. Sehr nützlich gegen einige Zauber, aber wir wissen alle, dass nichts die Unverzeihlichen aufhalten kann."

„Und was, Harry, wirst du anziehen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Harry schaute ebenfalls an der Kleidung herunter, die er gerade trug. Schwarze Jeans, genauso wie Ron, und eines der vielen schwarzen T-Shirts, die er besaß. Doch, nicht so wie Ron, der schmutzige Sportschuhe trug, hatte Harry seine alten Stiefel aus Drachenhaut angezogen. Doch noch während Hermine ihn prüfend anschaute, dachte Harry, dass sein Outfit noch nicht vollständig war. Etwas fehlte noch, und dann bemerkte er plötzlich, was es war. Es hing hinten in seinem Schrank und er hatte es nur ein paar Mal angehabt, seit er es in dieser Zeit gekauft hatte. „Ich werde das hier anhaben, natürlich durch die Zauber verstärkt, und meinen Ledermantel."

„Klingt cool, Kumpel", sagte Ron bloß. „Bist also auf den harten-Typ-Look aus."

Hermines Blick senkte sich gefährlich, und Harry tauschte bloß einen amüsierten Blick mit Draco aus, als Hermine mit einer Tirade über Ron hereinbrach, darüber, wie ‚cool aussehen' sein Leben in einem Kampf nicht retten würde und das Zweckmäßigkeit in solchen Situationen immer viel wichtiger sei als gut, oder wie er es nannte, wie ein harter Typ auszusehen.

Schließlich musste Molly bei dem Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine eingreifen und hatte die ganze Familie zum Frühstück in den Zimmern ihrer Familie eingeladen. Sie hatte sogar kleine Hinweise darauf gegeben, dass dort noch mehr Gäste sein könnten als die Weasley Familie und tatsächlich, als sie den Raum betraten, saßen alle, die wussten, woher, oder besser, von wann sie kamen, schon an einem langen Tisch, der mit allem, was man nur zum Frühstück essen konnte, beladen war – Arthur Weasley, der sich kurzerhand zu Molly gesellte, Severus und Clara, Albus und sogar Remus war erschienen. Zu seiner großen Überraschungen sah er Narcissa Malfoy am Tisch sitzen, die sogar aufstand um Draco mit einem besorgten Blick zu begrüßen und ihn fest zu umarmen. Harry wandte seine Augen schnell von dieser Szene ab, aber er war froh, dass Narcissa scheinbar endlich glaubte, dass dieser erwachsene Draco wirklich ihr Sohn war.

Die Weasley Kinder, erklärte Arthur, waren in der Großen Halle und frühstückten zusammen mit ihren Klassenkameraden – und passten auf Percy, Fred und George auf – und sie wollten danach rausgehen um die letzten Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen.

Die einzigen Personen, die fehlten, waren seine Eltern, dachte Harry mit einem stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Er fragte sich, was sie gerade machten, und noch wichtiger, wie es ihnen ging. Irgendwo, tief in seinem Inneren, hatte Harry gehofft, dass sie ihm zumindest ein oder zwei Briefe schreiben würden, aber er hatte nichts von ihnen gehört. Gar nichts.

Das Frühstück verwandelte sich schnell zu einem Mittagessen und dann war es plötzlich Kaffeezeit. Die Weasleykinder waren am Nachmittag kurz reingekommen um sich zu verabschieden, bevor sie wieder rausgingen, aber Harry dachte, dass es schön gewesen war, sie noch einmal zu sehen.

Etwa zwei Stunden bevor die Sonne untergehen sollte, erhoben die Zeitreisenden sich von ihren Plätzen und eine weitere Runde des tränenreichen Abschieds begann. Harry erinnerte sich an viele Umarmungen und nette Worte, Glückwünsche und dass er viele Versprechen abgeben musste, vorsichtig zu sein. Doch die einzigen beiden Gespräche, an die er sich wirklich erinnerte, waren die kurzen mit Severus und Albus.

„Ich hoffe für euch, dass Voldemort bald besiegt wird", sagte Harry zu Severus. „Und dass dein Leben als Spion dann vorbei sein wird."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es noch lange dauern wird", antwortete Severus kryptisch. „Albus hat schon einen Plan."

„Das ist gut zu hören", sagte Harry erleichtert, obwohl er auch neugierig war, welchen Plan Dumbledore haben könnte. Doch es war nicht mehr seine Sache – noch war sie es jemals gewesen – sich um diese Zeit zu sorgen. Er vertraute Dumbledore und dass er das Richtige tun würde. „Leb wohl, Severus."

„Du auch, Harry. Und ich wünsche euch viel Glück in der kommenden Schlacht. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet es brauchen."

„Danke." Harry wandte sich dann zu Albus, der sich gerade von einer schniefenden Hermine verabschiedet hatte. „Albus… Ich wollte dir danken. Für alles, was du für uns in dieser Zeit getan hast."

„Du brauchst mir nicht danken, Harry. Aber, wenn du es mir erlauben würdest, euch zu danken? Ohne eure Anwesenheit in dieser Zeit wären einige Dinge, die geändert werden mussten, nie geändert worden…"

„Aber einige Dinge wurden geändert, die nicht hätten geändert werden sollen", murmelte Harry, als er sich an den Angriff auf Hogsmeade vor einem Jahr erinnerte.

„Ihr habt gute Dinge hier getan, Harry," sagte Dumbledore eindringlich, als er eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legte und sie drückte. „Zweifle nie daran. Und du wirst in deiner Zeit weiterhin gute Dinge tun."

„Ich hoffe, das werde ich."

„Natürlich wirst du das", sagte Albus mit sanfter Stimme. „Darf ich sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin?"

„Das hast du gerade getan", murmelte Harry nun ein wenig geniert.

Dumbledore schmunzelte. „In der Tat, das habe ich. Und ich _bin_ stolz auf dich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es hunderte Dinge, hunderte Worte gibt, die ich dir mit auf den Weg nach Hause geben könnte, aber manchmal, ja, manchmal ist es besser gar nichts zu sagen. Es gibt jedoch ein Versprechen, dass ich dir geben möchte. Harry, ich verspreche dir hier und jetzt, dass du dir keine Gedanken über den Voldemort aus dieser Zeit machen musst. Ich habe einen Plan und wir _werden _uns sehr bald um ihn kümmern."

Ein Teil der Spannung, die er den ganzen Morgen, die ganze Woche, vielleicht sogar das ganze Jahr gespürt hatte, verschwand aus seinem Körper. Das war genau das, was er hörten musste. „Danke, Albus."

„Gern geschehen, Harry… Nun musste du einen alten Mann entschuldigen. Ich muss wieder in mein Büro, mich um ein paar wichtige Dinge kümmern. Und du und deine Freunde solltet wieder auf eure Zimmer gehen, euch vorbereiten und dann zum Astronomieturm gehen, um das Ritual durchzuführen. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass ihr nicht gestört werdet."

„Und wieder kann ich mich nur bedanken."

„Und wieder kann ich nur sagen, dass es dafür keinen Grund gibt. Lebe wohl, Harry."

„Leb wohl, Albus." Harry streckte seine Hand aus, die Dumbledore nahm und sie schüttelten sie einmal mit einem festen Griff. Dann schaute Harry ihm nach, als Dumbledore sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

Nach einer letzten Runde Umarmungen von Molly, gingen die Zeitreisenden zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Sie sammelten kleine Gegenstände zusammen, die sie mitnehmen wollten, Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit hier. Harry hatte gerade die Geschenke, die er von seinen Eltern bekommen hatte, in seinen Rucksack gepackt, als sein schwermütiger Blick auf den _Donnerblitz_ fiel, der in der Ecke seines Zimmers stand und den er nicht mitnehmen konnte. Es war schon ein sehr guter Besen.

_Ach, was soll's!_

Harry ergriff den Besen und legte ihn neben seinen Rucksack auf sein Bett. Nun da er alles hatte, zog er seinen schwarzen Ledermantel an, wobei er den Ledergeruch einatmete, und belegte ihn mit ein paar Schutzzaubern. Wie er schon an diesem Morgen gesagt hatte, würden sie nichts gegen die Unverzeihlichen ausrichten können, aber es war besser als nichts.

Dann schlang er den Rucksack über seine Schulter und ergriff den Besen, bevor er sich noch ein letztes Mal in dem Zimmer umschaute. Es war im letzten Jahr, in den letzten fünfzehn Monaten, sein Zufluchtsort gewesen, und nun musste er ihn verlassen. „Leb wohl", flüsterte er zu dem Raum und ging schließlich durch die Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine und Draco warteten schon auf ihn, beide mit ihren Rucksäcken auf dem Rücken, und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er den _Donnerblitz_ in Dracos Hand sah.

„Oh nein, nicht auch noch du!", stöhnte Hermine. „Es ist nur ein Besen."

„Es ist nicht nur ein Besen", widersprach Harry schnell, gefolgt von Draco, der hinzufügte: „Das ist ein verdammt guter Besen."

„Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass sie den Kampf unbeschadet überstehen werden, aber es ist eure Entscheidung", sagte Hermine überheblich, aber Harry konnte das Grinsen sehen, das an ihren Lippen zog.

„Wo ist Ron?", fragte Harry, als er bemerkte, dass die Tür zum Zimmer eines besten Freundes weit offen stand, aber dass Ron nirgendwo zu sehen war.

„Er ist schon vorgegangen, um den Gegenstand zu holen, den wir für den Zauber brauchen. Er wird uns auf dem Astronomieturm treffen", erklärte Hermine. „Aber nun, da du hier bist, können wir auch los.

„Zeig uns den Weg." Harry verbeugte sich leicht, um Hermine vorgehen zu lassen, gefolgt von Draco und dann war er der letzte, der das Zimmer verließ. Ein letztes Mal ließ er seinen Blick darüber schweifen bevor er seufzte und das Portrait sich schloss.

Ihre Wanderung zum Astronomieturm war kurz und wurde schweigend verbracht. Sie fühlten sich nicht danach zu reden und sagten nicht einmal etwas, als Ron dort schon auf sie wartete – sein Rucksack über seine Schultern geschlungen, _Donnerblitz_ in einer Hand und den Schläger eines Treibers in der anderen.

„Was macht das Ding hier?", fragte Hermine fast aufgebracht, da sie wahrscheinlich dachte, dass Ron ein weiteres Erinnerungsstück aus dieser Zeit mitnehmen wollte.

Ron grinste breit. „Das, meine liebe Hermine, wird unser Portschlüssel zu unserer Zeit sein. Ich dachte nur, dass wir etwas nehmen sollten, das wir auch tatsächlich benutzen können, wenn wir zurück sind. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dort ein paar Todesesser geben wird, denen ich damit eins überziehen kann."

Kopfschüttelnd und leise etwas murmelnd, das ziemlich stark nach „Jungs" klang, nahm Hermine eine kleine Flasche, gefüllt mit einem grünen und schleimig aussehenden Zaubertrank, aus einer Tasche ihres Umhangs. Harry hatte das Ergebnis vorher nicht gesehen, aber nun da er ihn sah, konnte er kaum glauben, dass dieser Zaubertrank ihre Fahrkarte nach Hause war. Immerhin hatten viele Zaubertränke in seiner Karriere in Hogwarts genauso ausgesehen und das waren alles _S'e _gewesen – wenn Snape überhaupt nett genug gewesen war, um ihm ein _S_ zu geben.

Dann holte Hermine eine Nadel aus ihrer Tasche hervor und öffnete den Verschluss der Flasche. „Okay, nun brauche ich von jedem von euch einen Tropfen Blut, damit der Zaubertrank euch erkennt. Sobald wir den Zaubertrank auf dem Schläger verteilt haben, wird er nur aktiviert werden, wenn wir alle vier ihn anfassen und gleichzeitig den Zauberspruch aussprechen."

„Das _wissen_ wir, Hermine", grinste Ron noch immer. „Das hast du uns schon etwa tausend Mal gesagt!"

„Einmal mehr schadet nie. Und nun, dein Blut, Ron."

Ohne darauf zu warten, dass er sie nach vorne streckte, nahm Hermine seine Hand und stach ihm in den Finger. Ein Tropfen Blut quoll hervor, während Ron rief. ‚Verdammt noch mal, Weib!' und fiel direkt in die Flasche. Nach Ron gab Harry seinen Finger freiwillig her und beobachtete als zuerst ein Tropfen von seinem Blut, dann von Draco und zum Schluss von Hermine in den Zaubertrank fiel. Sie steckte den Verschluss wieder drauf und schüttelte ihn drei Mal stark.

Der Zaubertrank strudelte einen Moment lang, aber als er aufhielt konnte Harry sehen, dass er sich verändert hatte. Er hatte nun eine silber-violette Farbe angenommen und sah viel mehr nach einem akzeptablen Zaubertrank aus als vorher. Es war faszinierend zu beobachten, wie Hermine den Zaubertrank gleichmäßig auf dem Schläger verteilte, der in der Farbe des Zaubertranks aufglühte sobald die Flasche leer war.

„Okay… nun müssen wir nur noch warten bis die Sonne untergeht."

Harry nickte grimmig und seine Augen wandten sich dem Sonnenuntergang zu, als er sich plötzlich an etwas erinnerte. „Hermine, ich hab fast vergessen…"

„Was denn, Harry? … Harry?"

Aber Harry hörte nicht mehr zu, als er plötzlich etwas am Horizont erblickte, das mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuflog. „Ist das eine Eule?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ja, das ist es", antwortete Hermine, ebenso erstaunt.

Und dann, nur fünf Sekunden später, landete die Eule auf dem Geländer vom Astronomieturm direkt neben Harry und hob ihr Bein. Ein kleines, weißes Stück Papier war an das Bein gebunden und Harry konnte die Worte _An Harry Potter, Astronomieturm, Hogwarts_ lesen, in der Handschrift von… „Es ist von meiner Mum."

„Wirklich? Was schreibt sie?", fragte Ron.

Harry löste schnell den Brief vom Bein der Eule und die Eule flog wieder fort. Dann faltete er ihn genauso schnell auseinander und starrte nur auf fünf Wörter.

_Es tut mir wirklich Leid._

„Was soll das heißen?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", murmelte Harry, aber irgendwie kehrte die ungute Vorahnung, die er den ganzen Tag ignoriert hatte, seit er zu den schicksalshaften Worten aufgewacht war, mit voller Wucht zurück. Harry versuchte diese Vorahnung wieder zu ignorieren. Er wollte nur glücklich sein, dass seine Mutter in diesem kritischen Augenblick an ihn gedacht hatte, und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. „Err, was ich sagen wollte… Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Du musst etwas für mich tun, sobald wir zurück sind."

„Was denn?"

„Sobald wir zurück sind, möchte ich, dass du nach Hogwarts apparierst und Gryffindors Schwert für mich holst. Ich…" er schluckte schwer. „Ich würde mich viel besser in dem Kampf gegen Voldemort fühlen, wenn ich das Schwert hätte. Es hat mir schon einmal gegen ihn geholfen und es könnte mir die Hilfe geben, die ich brauche um zu gewinnen."

„Natürlich, Harry…", versprach Hermine.

Als Harry seine Bitte aussprach, dachte er, er konnte den dankbaren Blick in Dracos Augen sehen. Er nickte ihm fast unmerklich zu. Mit dieser Aufgabe würde Hermine weit vom Kampf entfernt sein, zumindest für eine Weile.

„Okay", sagte Hermine schließlich. „Jungs, legt eure Hände auf den Schläger und macht euch bereit, den Zauberspruch zu sagen. Wir haben nur noch zwei Minuten.

Sie alle taten, was Hermine verlangte, und standen schließlich in einem Kreis um den Schläger – jeder von ihnen hielt ihn mit verbissener Entschlossenheit fest. Harry tauschte einen angespannten Blick mit jedem seiner Freunde aus – in zwei Minuten würden sie wieder zu Hause sein, direkt in der Mitte einer Schlacht, die das Schicksal ihrer Welt entscheiden würde.

Und doch störte ihn etwas. Etwas war mit der Ankunft des Briefs seiner Mutter in seinem Kopf freigesetzt worden.

_Es tut mir wirklich Leid._

Warum glaubte seine Mutter, sich bei ihm entschuldigen zu müssen? Was hatte sie getan, was ihr Gewissen so plagte, dass sie ihm diese Notiz senden musste, direkt bevor sie diese Zeit verließen? Er konnte an nichts denken, was diese Entschuldigung rechtfertigen könnte.

Plötzlich war Harry wie steif gefroren. _Nein! Das konnte nicht sein!_

Und trotzdem machte es Sinn.

_Wir werden uns sehr bald um ihn kümmern._

Und dann diese zwei Worte, die ihn heute Morgen geweckt hatten. _Heute Abend!_ Es war kein Traum gewesen. Es war Voldemorts Stimme gewesen, _er_ war es gewesen! Irgendwie musste sein Unterbewusstsein diesen beiden Wörtern erlaubt haben, durch das Schild zu schlüpfen, um ihn vor der Gefahr zu warnen. Um ihn zu warnen, dass Voldemort etwas vorhatte und dass es heute Abend geschehen würde. Und Harry konnte sich nur eines vorstellen, was Voldemort für diesen Abend geplant haben könnte!

Und Dumbledore hatte davon gewusst.

Harry ließ den Schläger los, als er einen Schritt zurückstolperte. Er hörte die verwirrten Ausrufe seiner Freunde nicht, als er seine Fäuste fest ballte. _Dieses manipulative…_ Harry beendete seinen Gedanken nicht – er sah rot.

_Das war alles geplant gewesen! Sie haben getauscht! Sie haben verdammt noch mal getauscht! Und es war alles geplant gewesen!_

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf in dem Versuch klar zu denken. Er musste herausfinden, was er jetzt tun sollte, denn einer Sache war er sich sicher: er konnte jetzt nicht in seine eigene Zeit zurückkehren! Wenn sie wirklich getauscht hatten… _Natürlich hatten sie das!_ Harry hatte seinen Eltern erzählt, was passieren würde, falls sie tauschten – wenn sie tauschten – und sie hatten es trotzdem getan.

Nur das hätte seine Mutter dazu bringen können diese Notiz zu schicken. Nur das… um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, dass sie gelogen hatte, dass sie ihm und seinem jüngeren Selbst das antun würde.

Aber er sollte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Er musste erst sicherstellen, dass er die Zeichen korrekt interpretierte.

Plötzlich ließ ihn ein scharfer Schmerz in seinem Kiefer herumwirbeln, und in diesem Moment sah er Ron vor sich stehen, der sich seine Faust rieb. „Bist du wieder bei uns, Kumpel?", fragte er wütend. „Beeil dich und legt deine Hand wieder auf den Schläger. Wir haben nur noch eine Minute!"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er einen weiteren Schritt zurückging. „Ich kann nicht… Ich muss… Ich muss…"

„Was du tun musst, Potter, ist deinen verdammten Arsch wieder hierher zu bewegen, damit wir nach Hause können", fauchte Draco.

„Sie haben getauscht!", explodierte Harry plötzlich. „Sie haben den Geheimniswahrer getauscht!"

„Was?", fragte Hermine, vollkommen überrumpelt. „Wieso glaubst du das?"

Harry zog die zerknüllte Notiz aus seiner Tasche. „Das… Das und etwas, was Dumbledore _und_ Snape heute Abend zu mir gesagt haben! Sie haben gesagt, dass sie sich sehr bald um Voldemort kümmern würden. Und ich werde euch all das Gold in meinem Verließ geben, wenn das _sehr bald_ nicht heute Abend ist! Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es machen wollen, ob sie wollen, dass es so passiert wie in unserer Zeit, aber irgendwie hat Dumbledore meine Eltern überredet, den Köder zu spielen!"

„Harry…" Hermine fing an verzweifelt zu klingen. Die Sonne sank mit jeder Sekunde tiefer am Horizont. „Und selbst wenn es so ist… Dumbledore hat einen Plan und es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst. Vielleicht will er Voldemort in Godrics Hollow in einen Hinterhalt locken, um ihn dort zu töten."

„Das kann er nicht!", schrie Harry, als seine Gefühle ihn übermannten. „Dumbledore kann es nicht. Denn die einzige Person, die Voldemort töten kann, steht direkt vor euch!"

„Err, Kumpel… schrei mich jetzt nicht an, aber warum bist du so sicher, dass du es bist? Ich meine, okay, viele Leute erwarten, dass du derjenige bist, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du der einzige bist…"

Harry sah aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus, wie Hermines Augen sich weiteten. Sie hatte endlich, nach Jahren, zwei und zwei zusammengezählt. Schlaues Mädchen. „Die Prophezeiung", murmelte sie. „Du weißt, was sie aussagt."

Harry nickte grimmig, als er die Prophezeiung auswendig aufsagte: „_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..."_

„Wie lange schon?", murmelte sie, ihre Stimme voller Schock und Mitgefühl. „Wie lange weißt du es schon?"

„Dumbledore erzählte es mir direkt nach… dem Vorfall… im Ministerium… Ich habe während des Gesprächs einen guten Teil seines Büros zerstört."

„Das hat er nicht!", keuchte Hermine. „Nicht direkt nachdem… Und… das sind sechs Jahre, Harry! Warum hast du uns nie davon erzählt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als er sich plötzlich an keinen einzigen Grund mehr erinnern konnte. Aber das war jetzt eh egal. Sie wussten es endlich. Und er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit um es zu erklären. Er musste irgendwie so schnell wie möglich nach Godrics Hollow kommen. Wenn er sich bloß daran erinnern könnte, wo seine Eltern dort lebten.

_Verdammter Fidelius Zauber!_

„Leute… die Sonne…", murmelte Ron und störte die Stille, die nach Hermines Frage über sie gefallen war. Und tatsächlich, genau in diesem Augenblick verschwanden die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hinter dem Horizont. Hermine schaute auf den Schläger herunter, den jeder außer Harry noch festhielt, zurück zur Sonne, zum Schläger und dann zu Harry, bevor sie entschlossen den Schläger losließ. „Hermine, was machst du da?"

_„Wir_", sagte sie mit einem entschlossenen Blick auf die ganze Gruppe, „werden Harrys Familie retten."

In dem Augenblick, als Hermine diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, fühlte Harry sich unglaublich dankbar ihr gegenüber. Und dann, als Ron den Schläger aus Dracos Hand riss, und bloß sagte: „Okay, lasst uns los.", gefolgt von einem widerwillig klingenden „In Ordnung, ich bin dabei…. Lasst uns diesem Bastard zeigen, dass er sich nicht mit uns anlegen soll" von Draco, verschwand noch ein weiteres großes Gewicht von seinen Schultern und seine eigene Entschlossenheit wuchs. Seine Freunde standen hinter ihm und niemand würde ihn nun aufhalten.

_Voldemort wird untergehen!_


	40. Godrics Hollow

**A/N: Wir schaffen es noch bis Weihnachten! Da bin ich inzwischen fest überzeugt von! Nur noch zwei Kapitel nach dem hier und die Geschichte ist beendet! Juchhu! Aber irgendwie auch traurig. Naja, noch könnt ihr euch auf neue Kapitel freuen! Und ich hoffe, dass ich bis dahin noch viele weitere so tolle Reviews von euch bekomme! :)**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 40: Godrics Hollow

„Okay, wohin geht's jetzt?", fragte Ron, dessen Augen mit Entschlossenheit funkelten, als Harry sie die Treppen vom Astronomieturm herunter führte. Sie hatten alle ihre Rucksäcke und ihre Besen oben auf dem Turm gelassen, damit sie ihnen auf ihrem Weg zu ihrer jetzigen Mission nicht im Wege waren. Harry hoffte nur, dass die Sachen noch da waren, wenn sie zurückkehrten.

„Sirius", antwortete Harry sofort. „Er ist nicht der Geheimniswahrer, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns trotzdem sagen kann, wo meine Eltern sind."

Sie erreichten die Tür zum Flur, aber als Harry den Türknauf drehte und sie öffnen wollte, bewegte sie sich keinen Millimeter. Fluchend zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab und murmelte _„Alohomora!"_ bevor er es erneut versuchte. Doch die Tür bewegte sich noch immer kein Stück. „Verdammt!"

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Die Tür ist abgeschlossen. Dumbledore sagte zu mir, dass er sicherstellen würde, dass wir nicht gestört werden. Ich nehme an, so hat er es gemacht."

Draco schnaubte. „Oder eher um uns von dem fernzuhalten, was heute Abend passieren wird, falls wir es herausfinden sollten. Ich würde es ihm auf jeden Fall zutrauen."

„Aus welchem Grund auch immer er die Tür abgeschlossen hat, sieht es so aus, dass wir hier nicht rauskommen", verkündete Harry und gab der Tür einen guten, festen Tritt, doch dabei tat er sich selbst mehr weh als der Tür. „Wir hängen hier oben auf dem Turm fest… Scheiße!"

Überraschenderweise war es Ron, der sich räusperte, als er sie mit einem amüsierten Blick auf seinem Gesicht anschaute. „Nun, wir können nicht durch die Tür raus, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir den Turm nicht verlassen können. Oder habt ihr schon vergessen, dass wir drei sehr gute _Donnerblitze_ oben stehen haben?"

Harry klatschte sich auf die Stirn. „Natürlich!" Er schob sich an seinen Freunden vorbei und rannte die Treppe hinauf, wobei er zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. Er konnte die Schritte seiner Freunde hinter sich hören, aber er schaute nicht zurück, als er seinen Besen ergriff und über das Geländer sprang. Hermines Schrei hallte hinter ihm, doch Harry hatte alles unter Kontrolle, als er mitten im Fallen sein Bein über den Besen schwang und den Besen hochzog. Als er über seine Schulter schaute, sah er, dass Ron ihm bereits folgte, während Draco Hermine überredete, hinter ihm auf den Besen zu steigen. Nun, er konnte nicht auf sie warten.

Zuerst dachte Harry, dass sie landen müssten, aber glücklicherweise standen die großen Tore zur Eingangshallte weit offen. Deshalb steuerte er seinen Besen vorwärts, wobei er wahrscheinlich alle Regeln brach, und jagte durch die Eingangshalle – wobei er ein paar Schüler erschreckte, die dort herumstanden – und durch mehrere Flure bis er seinen Besen mit einer Vollbremsung direkt vor dem Gemälde anhielt, das zu Sirius' Zimmern führte.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", keuchte Harry, der das erste sagte, was ihm in den Sinn kam, in der Hoffnung, das würde das Gemälde öffnen. Ein großer Seufzer der Erleichterung entkam seiner Lunge, als sich das Porträt genau in dem Moment öffnete, als Ron hinter ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Ich bin bei dir, Kumpel", sagte Ron unterstützend.

Harry nickte dankbar, bevor er in das Zimmer trat. Sirius, der scheinbar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sich das Gemälde geöffnet hatte, schaute erschrocken von den Aufsätzen auf, die er gerade korrigierte, als er die schweren Schritte hörte. Alarmiert kämpfte er damit, seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen, aber Harry war schneller, als er Sirius am Kragen seines Hemds ergriff und ihn kraftvoll gegen die Wand neben dem Schreibtisch drückte.

„Was zum….?", würgte Sirius heraus, aber Harry ignorierte ihn.

„Wer ist der Geheimniswahrer?" Sirius' Augen weiteten sich und Harry bemerkte mit einem bangen Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Sie hatten getauscht. „Ist es Wurmschwanz?"

„Wie hast du das herausgefunden?", fragte Sirius verwirrt, als er sich gegen Harrys festen Griff versuchte zu wehren. Aber er hörte auf sich zu bewegen, als er Rons Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet sah. Doch als Sirius sah, dass Harry nicht antworten würde, sagte er bloß: „Peter zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen, war eine meiner besseren Ideen, wenn ich das so sagen darf. So wirst du nie herausfinden, wo Lily und James sind."

„Das mag so sein", zischte Harry, als er Sirius endlich losließ. „Aber Voldemort hat es herausgefunden. Peter Pettigrew ist ein Todesser!"

„Was?", keuchte Sirius, geschockt. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd murmelte er: „Nein… Peter ist kein Todesser. Das hätten wir gewusst. Er ist unser Freund. Du bist der Todesser hier."

„Er leugnet es immer noch", murmelte Harry, als Hermine und Draco ebenfalls ankamen. „Sogar nach all dem, was James und Lily zu dir gesagt haben, glaubst du das immer noch? Warum?"

„Weil", sagte Sirius heiser, als er direkt in Harrys Augen blickte. „Meine Wahrheit viel einfacher zu ertragen ist. Zu akzeptieren, was Lily und James gesagt haben, dass _du_ mein Patenkind bist, ist zu hart. Mein Patenkind sollte nie so vom Krieg abgehärtet sein wie du."

Harry bemerkte, wie der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sanfter wurde, als er Sirius anschaute. Sein Vater hatte einst das gleiche gesagt und doch hatte er akzeptiert, wer Harry war. „Ich weiß, dass deine Wahrheit einfacher zu akzeptieren sein mag, aber ich kann nichts daran ändern, wer ich bin. Ich bin Harry James Potter, dein Patenkind. Ich und meine Freunde, Ron Weasley, der Zweitjüngste von Molly und Arthur, Hermine Granger, eine muggelgebürtige Hexe, und… Draco Malfoy, wir kommen aus der Zukunft. Wir alle mussten in den letzten Jahren zu viel durchmachen und es waren diese Jahre, die uns zu dem gemacht haben, was wir jetzt sind. Aber… wenn du uns hilfst, kann ich das ändern. Ich kann es so ändern, dass dein Patenkind nie so werden muss wie ich."

Es waren Tränen in Sirius' Augen, als er Harry noch immer vollkommen verstört anschaute. „Wie?"

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ist Peter Pettigrew ein Todesser. Er arbeitet jetzt schon eine Weile für Voldemort. Ich weiß, dass ihr einen Spion im Orden vermutet habt, und er ist es. Er hat Voldemort erzählt, wo meine Eltern sind und heute Abend wird Voldemort sie angreifen und sie töten."

„Nein… das kann nicht sein…" Sirius schüttelte noch immer seinen Kopf leicht von einer Seite zur anderen, als er murmelte: „Peter hat seine kranke Mutter in den letzten Monaten so oft besucht… Wir hatten uns Sorgen um ihn gemacht… Er hatte sich distanziert, sich zurückgezogen… Aber wir dachten, das kommt wegen seiner Mutter…"

„Immer wenn er weg war, war er bei Voldemort… Seine Mutter war nie krank."

„Woher weißt du das?"

Mit einem leisen Grinsen entgegnete Harry: „Wir sind aus der Zukunft… deshalb wissen wir ein paar Dinge. Zum Beispiel das Passwort zu deinen Zimmern, oder sollte ich lieber sagen zu der Karte des Rumtreibers. Sie befindet sich seit meinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts in meinem Besitz. Aber unglücklicherweise haben wir jetzt keine Zeit darüber zu sprechen. Aber wir werden später etwas Zeit zum Reden haben. Wir müssen wissen, wo meine Eltern sich verstecken."

„Ich bin nicht der Geheimniswahrer… Ich kann es euch nicht sagen…" Harrys Grinsen verschwand sofort. Er verzweifelte langsam. Aber sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit! Jedoch war auf Sirius' Gesicht ein widersprüchliches Grinsen, als er fortfuhr: „Aber Peter hat mir eine Notiz gegeben, die sagt, wo sie leben."

Ein riesiges und erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus, als Sirius eine Schublade von seinem Schreibtisch öffnete und ein kleines Stück Pergament herausholte. Er zögerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor er schwer schluckte und es Harry gab. „Bitte, rettet meine Freunde."

Harry nahm die Notiz und entfaltete sie.

_James, Lily und Harry Potter leben in Nummer 7, Godrics Lane, Godrics Hollow_

Sofort hob sich der Nebel von Harrys Erinnerungen und er gab die Notiz schnell an seine Freunde weiter, damit sie es sich ebenfalls einprägen konnten, bevor Ron sie ihm zurückgab und Harry sie Sirius gab. „Ich verspreche, das werde ich tun. Aber es gibt auch etwas, was du tun musst. Der Orden muss alarmiert werden. Wurmschwanz ist, soweit ich weiß, der einzige Todesser im Orden, Du solltest also allen anderen vertrauen können. Zeig ihnen diese Notiz und komm dann nach Godrics Hollow. Ich weiß nicht ob Voldemort in dieser Zeit alleine kommen wird oder ob er seine Todesser mitbringt."

„In Ordnung… und Harry? Sei bitte vorsichtig."

„Das werde ich."

Harry warf Sirius ein letztes, beruhigendes Lächeln zu, bevor er seinen Besen ergriff und seine Freunde aus dem Zimmer jagte, mit Sirius dicht an seinen Fersen. Aber während Sirius um eine Ecke zur Eingangshalle bog, ging Harry rechts herum, sehr zu Verwirrung seiner Freunde.

„Verlassen wir nicht auch Hogwarts?", fragte Ron, der, obwohl er gut in Form war, kaum mit Harrys entschlossenem Tempo mithalten konnte.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er um eine Ecke rannte und schaute dann geradeaus, zum Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte. „Noch nicht. Ich muss vorher noch etwas anderes erledigen. _Marshmallows._"

Irgendwie hatte Harry erwartet, dass das Passwort geändert worden war, um ihnen den Zutritt zu verweigern, aber er war eindeutig erleichtert, dass es nicht geändert worden war, als der Wasserspeicher beiseite sprang um Harry den Aufstieg zum Büro zu erlauben. Die hölzerne Tür zu Dumbledores Büro war, wie gewohnt, nicht abgeschlossen und das Büro selbst war verlassen. Irgendwie war Harry froh, dass er Dumbledore jetzt nicht begegnen musste – noch mehr Diskussionen, besonders da das, was er tun wollte, das Richtige war, würde nur noch mehr Zeit verschwenden, die sie nicht hatten. Der Himmel draußen wurde schon dunkel und jede Minute zählte.

„Was machen wir hier?", wollte Hermine wissen, keuchend und verzweifelnd versuchend wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als sie sich im Büro umschaute. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich ohne die Gegenwart des Schulleiters in dem Büro nicht wohl fühlte. Eigentlich waren sie eingebrochen, aber es gab nur eine Sache, die Harry wollte und brauchte.

Deshalb, anstatt ihr zu antworten, schritt Harry auf das Regal zu, wo der Sprechende Hut lag, ergriff ihn und setzte ihn auf. _„Ich brauche das Schwert",_ verlangte Harry in seinen Gedanken ohne große Umschweife und direkt auf den Punkt.

_„Ah, Mr. Potter… ich wollte schon lange einen Blick in deinen Kopf werfen."_

_„Erspar mir das. Ich brauche Gryffindors Schwert."_

Der Hut sagte eine lange Zeit nichts und Harry konnte fast fühlen, wie er sich durch seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen grub. Er musste dem Verlangen widerstehen, sein Okklumentik Schild aufzuwerfen, wohlwissend, dass der Hut ihm wahrscheinlich erst das Schwert geben würde, wenn er ihn für würdig befand.

_„Interessant… Wirklich sehr interessant. Ein tapferer Löwe und doch auch eine Schlange. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass mein anderes selbst große Probleme hatte, dich unterzubringen. Ah ja, und du hast Gryffindor gewählt. Oh, und was ist das? Ich hatte gedacht, das Ritual war seit langem verloren."_

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Der Hut wusste von dem Ritual? Und dann wieder bemerkte Harry, warum sollte der Hut es nicht wissen? Er war immerhin Gryffindors Hut gewesen. _„Bitte", _bettelte Harry, der das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm die Zeit davon lief. _„Ich brauche das Schwert für das Ritual. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, Voldemort zu töten."_

_„Und warum bist du so sicher, dass es dir zusteht, ihn in dieser Zeit zu bekämpfen? Sollte deinem anderen Selbst nicht die Verantwortung gegeben werden, so wie dir in deiner Zeit die Verantwortung gegeben wurde, den Dunklen Lord in deiner eigenen Zeit zu besiegen?"_

_„Weil… ich will, dass diese Zeit eine bessere Zukunft hat."_

_„Aber du weißt, was passieren wird, wenn du die dunkle Magie von zwei Dunklen Lords in dich aufgenommen hast? Du hast gelesen, dass Godric kaum die dunkle Magie des einen Dunklen Lords überlebt hatte und dass er trotzdem gewählt hatte, sein Leben zu beenden. Vielleicht könntest du ein glückliches Leben führen, wenn du nur die dunkle Magie eines Dunklen Lords in dich aufgenommen hättest, aber nach dem zweiten Mal wird dein Leben verwirkt sein. Bist du wirklich bereit, dein Leben für diese Zeitebene zu opfern?"_

Harry zögerte nicht einmal, als er verkündete: _„Ja!"_

_„In Ordnung… möge die Kraft des mutigsten Gründers mit dir sein, Harry Potter."_

Der Hut schwieg und plötzlich schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf und er sah einen Augenblick lang Sterne, als plötzlich etwas Schweres auf seinen Schädel fiel. Harry nahm den Hut ab und zog Gryffindors Schwert, zusammen mit der dazugehörigen Lederscheide, heraus.

„Danke", atmete er, als er die Rubine im Griff betrachtete.

Dann befestigte er schnell die Schwertscheide um seine Brust und schaute zu seinen Freunden, die ihn entgeistert ansahen, da sie sich wahrscheinlich wunderten, warum er so lange gebraucht hatte, den Hut zu überzeugen. Immerhin hatten sie kein Wort ihres Gesprächs hören können – glücklicherweise.

„Okay, _jetzt_ können wir uns nach Godrics Hollow aufmachen. Lasst uns wieder die Besen nehmen, bis wir an den Schutzzaubern vorbei sind, und dann apparieren", befahl er. „Und lasst uns hoffen, dass wir nicht zu spät sind."

Seine Freunde nickten ihm zu und zusammen eilten sie die Wendeltreppe hinunter und stiegen wieder auf ihre Besen, sobald sie sich im Korridor befanden. Wieder sprangen die Schüler beiseite, sowohl überrascht wie auch erschrocken, als sie durch die Schule flogen und schließlich durch die Türen hinaus auf das Gelände. Endlich, als Harry spürte, wie sie die Zauber hinter sich ließen, landete er und wartete nur lange genug bis die anderen beiden Besen landeten (Hermine saß wieder hinter Draco auf seinem Besen), bevor er auf der Stelle herumwirbelte und mit der Adresse seiner Eltern im Kopf apparierte.

Ein grünes Licht hieß sie Willkommen und Harry fühlte, wie beinahe sein Herz stehenblieb, als er den gigantischen grün glühenden Totenkopf über dem Haus seiner Eltern schweben sah. Ihre Vordertür war aufgesprengt worden. Sie waren zu spät! Hermine keuchte hinter ihm und er befahl ihnen: „Bleibt hier. Und haltet nach Todessern Ausschau!"

„Oh, aber wir sind schon hier", sagte eine aalglatte Stimme.

Draco war der schnellste, der seinen Zauberstab herausnahm und ihn auf den Besitzer der Stimme gerichtet hatte. Platinblondes Haar fiel unter der Kapuze hervor und sogar hinter der weißen Maske konnte Harry Lucius Malfoys' kalte graue Augen sehen. Hinter ihm kamen mehrere andere vermummte Personen in Masken aus der Dunkelheit hervor. „Beeil dich, Potter!", schnauzte Draco, der nicht einmal seine Augen von seinem Vater abwendete. „Wir halten sie im Schach."

Harry nickte nur einmal bevor auch er seinen Zauberstab herauszog und durch die offene Tür rannte. Das Haus war dunkel und Harry befürchtete schon das schlimmste, bis er eine bekannte Stimme rufen hörte: „Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Lauf! Ich halte ihn auf!"

Eilige Fußschritte, gefolgt von schrillem Gelächter hallte durch das Haus und Harry sah rotes Licht im Wohnzimmer aufflammen. Er bewegte sich schnell, aber leise, in das Zimmer, und sein Herz schlug vor Erleichterung, als er seinen Vater sah, lebend, der sich Voldemort stellte. Er konnte seine Mutter nirgendwo sehen, deshalb nahm er an, dass sie dem Befehl seines Vaters gefolgt hatte und weggelaufen war.

Keiner von ihnen hatte ihn bisher gesehen und deshalb, als Voldemort seine Hand fast in Zeitlupe hob, war Harry schneller und stieß seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung von Voldemorts Rücken. Ein blauer Lichtstrahl traf Voldemort direkt in den Rücken, der dann überrascht aufschrie. Es war nur ein einfacher Stichfluch, nur genug um Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und James die Möglichkeit zu geben zu flüchten.

„Harry!", rief James überrascht aus. „Ich dachte, du wärest schon lange weg."

„Es gab eine kleine Planänderung", sagte Harry kurz. „Du kannst Mum dafür danken. Und nun, hol sie und flieh! Ich werde mich um Voldemort kümmern."

James schaute einen scheinbar endlich langen Moment zwischen ihnen hin und her bevor er „Viel Glück" murmelte und loslief um seine Frau zu finden.

Harry blickte zu Voldemort. Endlich alleine.

„Guten Abend, Harry. Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen", zischte Voldemort. „Besonders da ich jetzt weiß, wer du wirklich bist…"

„Ich würde gerne das gleiche zu dir sagen, aber unglücklicherweise hatte ich für heute Abend andere Pläne, die du ruiniert hast", witzelte Harry.

„Ja…" Noch immer zischend begann Voldemort Harry zu umkreisen, während seine roten Augen ihn ziemlich neugierig von Kopf bis Fuß beäugten. „Die Rückkehr in deine eigene Zeit. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, dass du das verpasst hast. Immerhin bietet mir das die Möglichkeit, mich um euch beide zu kümmern… dich und dein jüngeres selbst. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich es war, der dich mit dem Zauber _Proferre Tempus_ hierher geschickt hat."

„Jaah. Du hattest zu viel Angst, mich Mann-gegen-Mann zu bekämpfen, deshalb hast du mich weggeschickt, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass es für immer sein würde", verspottete Harry ihn. „Aber das sieht dir ganz ähnlich… Lieber hilflose kleine Kinder anzugreifen anstatt jemanden von deiner eigenen Körpergröße zu bekämpfen. Doch willst du wissen, was dir das gebracht hat? Was heute Abend passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht aufgetaucht wäre?"

„Warum erzählst du es mir nicht?"

Harry grinste höhnisch. „Dieser kleine Junge oben hätte dich besiegt. Er hätte dich aus deinem Körper gerissen und dich dazu gezwungen, viele Jahre lang als nichts weiter als ein Geist zu existieren, eine schemenhafte Form deiner selbst."

„Du lügst!", knurrte Voldemort. „Ich habe dich in die Vergangenheit geschickt, das heißt ich bin zurückgekehrt."

„Ja, das bist du", gab Harry zu. „Aber du hast Jahre gebraucht… und bevor das passieren konnte, hat der gleiche kleine Junge dich immer und immer wieder aufgehalten. Und nun, am Ende, wird der kleine Junge dich wieder aufhalten. Nur dieses Mal für immer." Noch immer grinsend zog Harry das Schwert aus der Scheide. „Bist du bereit zu sterben, Tom?"

„Ich kann nicht sterben", sagte Voldemort selbstbewusst. „Ich bin mit der dunklen Magie so mächtig geworden, dass ich zur dunklen Magie selbst geworden bin! Du kannst mich nicht töten, Harry!"

„Oh, glaube mir, ich kann das!"

Mit einem Schrei stürmte Harry mit dem Schwert vorwärts, während er in seinem Kopf schon die gälischen Worte des Rituals wiederholte. Doch bevor Harry Voldemort erreichen konnte, schoss ein grüner Lichtstrahl auf ihn zu. Harry konnte ihm gerade ausweichen, indem er sich zu Boden fallen ließ. Er rollte schnell zur Seite und versteckte sich hinter einem Sessel, als direkt darauf ein weiterer grüner Lichtstrahl folgte. Der Sessel explodierte und, um zu flüchten sprang Harry nach vorne und schoss selber einen Zauber ab.

Voldemort schaffte es den Fluch abzuwehren, doch bis er das getan hatte, hatte Harry sich wieder versteckt. Dieses Mal im Flur, nur auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Das Schwert lag schwer in seiner Hand, als Harry seine Ohren spitzte um nach Voldemorts Schritten zu lauschen. Sie waren leise, als sie langsam das Wohnzimmer durchschritten und als sie näher kamen, zählte Harry ohne Stimme bis drei bevor er aus seinem Versteck hervorsprang, mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo er annahm, dass Voldemort sich befand. „Sectumsempra!"

Ein schmerzvolles, zischendes Geräusch sagte ihm, dass er sein Ziel getroffen haben muss, aber Harry bewegte sich noch immer schnell und sprang hinter die Couch, als mit einem wütenden Aufschrei ein rotes Licht die Wand direkt über ihn traf. Es schien dass jetzt, wo er ihn verletzt hatte, Voldemort ihn erst leiden lassen wollte bevor er ihn tötete. Nun, dies gab Harry nur die Zeit, die er brauchte, um nah genug an Voldemort heranzukommen.

„Versteckst du dich wieder, Harry?", tsk'te der Dunkle Lord. „Ist das das einzige, was du kannst? Mein anderes Ich muss wirklich erbärmlich sein, wenn er von einem Feigling wie dir besiegt wurde."

„Dein anderes selbst versteckt sich selbst die meiste Zeit hinter seinen Todessern", forderte Harry ihn heraus, als er aufstand und über die Couch sprang um Voldemort wie einem Mann zu begegnen. Und er war ein Mann mit einer Mission. „Aber ich bin kein Feigling und ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich andere Dinge viel besser kann, als mich zu verstecken."

„Und was wäre das?"

Harry schnitt mit seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft und rief: „Expelliarmus!" Voldemort erhob schnell ein Schild um den Zauber zu blocken, aber er bemerkte nicht wie Harrys linke Hand, die Hand, die im Moment das Schwert hielt, kurz winkte und der Bücherschrank, der direkt neben Voldemort stand, umkippte. Doch die Bücher, die aus dem Regal fielen, warnten Voldemort vor dem fallendem Schrank und er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig dem schweren Holz auszuweichen, bevor es ihn unter sich begrub.

„Nun", zischte Voldemort und seine Lippen zogen sich zu einem gefälligen Grinsen, „das sieht schon viel vielversprechender aus."

Mit einem Wink aus dem Gelenk schoss ein weiterer roter Lichtstrahl aus Voldemorts Zauberstab, dem Harry knapp ausweichen konnte. Aber ein anderer traf ihn in die Schulter, was Harry vor Schmerz aufschreien und herumwirbeln ließ. Er traf auf eine Wand auf und konnte gerade noch ein Schild erheben, welches, glücklicherweise, den dritten Zauber von Voldemort absorbierte.

Harry erlaubte sich einen kurzen Seufzer der Erleichterung, dass es kein Unverzeihlicher gewesen war, bevor er in die Offensive überging und Zauber nach Zauber, Flüche und andere Hexereien, auf Voldemort abfeuerte, womit er versuchte, ihn auf der Defensiven zu halten und an ihn heranzukommen. Schließlich ließ Harry es sein, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, da er es Leid war, während des Duells die Zauberstabbewegungen durchzuführen, und nur noch zauberstablos zauberte, was, während es mehr Konzentration verlange, viel schneller ging.

Und endlich, nach scheinbar endlos langen Stunden, hatte Harry Voldemort endlich da, wo er ihn haben wollte, gegen eine Wand gedrückt, während Harry auf ihn zukam. Aber er hatte sich zu früh gefreut, als Voldemort plötzlich seinen Zauberstab hochriss und mit einer lauten Explosion, ein Teil der Decke auf sie herabfiel.

Harry hustete und prustete, seine Augen brannten und schmerzten wegen des Staubs, der auf sie heruntergefallen war und es geschafft hatte, sich hinter seine Kontaktlinsen zu setzen. Magisch oder nicht, mit diesem Regen von Staub und Trümmern konnten nicht einmal sie den Staub davon abhalten in seine Augen zu gelangen. Fluchend und mit tränenden Augen musste Harry sich jetzt entscheiden. Die Schmerzen ertragen und zumindest ein wenig zu sehen, was vor sich ging, oder die Kontaktlinsen herauszunehmen und den Kampf fast blind zu beenden.

Durch die Tränen, die aus seinen Augen herausströmten, konnte Harry fast das grüne Licht nicht sehen, das auf ihn zuflog. _Das war's…_ dachte Harry bloß geschockt, bevor er auf den Boden im Flur geworfen wurde. „Harry, geht es dir gut?" James war plötzlich über ihn erschienen – er war derjenige, der ihn aus dem Weg gezogen und zu Boden geworfen hatte.

„Geht schon", murmelte er, wild blinzelnd und beschloss schließlich, dass die Schmerzen es nicht wert waren. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand entfernte er die Kontaktlinsen aus seinen Augen, was seine Sicht wesentlich verschwommener machte, aber immerhin tat es wesentlich weniger weh. Blinzelnd fragte er seinen Vater: „Was machst du hier? Wo ist Mum?"

„Sie ist mit Hermine nach Hogwarts gegangen", antwortete James schnell. Auf Harrys besorgten Blick hin erklärte er eilig: „Hermine hat ein verstauchtes Fußgelenk und ich dachte, es wäre für beide viel sicherer zum Schloss zurückzukehren. Und außerdem ist Sirius mit dem Orden angekommen. Sie kämpfen draußen gegen die Todesser und die Todesser flüchten schon."

„Gut", flüsterte Harry. „Dann muss ich das hier jetzt zu Ende bringen. Deckst du mir den Rücken?"

„Ich pass auf dich auf, mein Sohn." James und Harry, Vater und Sohn, wechselten einen langen Blick bevor James wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer eilte, während Harry beschloss anders herum zu gehen und Voldemort von hinten anzugreifen.

Während er durch den Flur schlich, versuchte Harry dem Gespräch zu lauschen, das höchstwahrscheinlich gerade im Wohnzimmer vor sich ging. Er konnte nur Voldemorts amüsierte Frage: „Hab ich ihn getroffen?", gefolgt von James Aufschrei _Stupor! _Hören.

_Ja, lass ihn glauben, dass ich tot bin…_

Mit dem Schwert im festen Griff seiner rechten Hand schlich Harry leise durch den zweiten Eingang in das Wohnzimmer. Voldemort stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, als er James verspottete und anstachelte. Sein Vater reagierte glücklicherweise nicht auf Voldemorts Worte, doch Harry konnte durch seinen verschwommenen Blick schwören, dass James Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihm ruhten.

Doch dieser Bruchteil war lang genug, dass Voldemort es bemerkte, und er fing an sich schnell umzudrehen. Doch Harry ergriff seine Chance, als er sich nach vorne stürzte, gerade als Voldemort sich ganz umgedreht hatte, und das Schwert in der Brust des Dunklen Lords begrub. Voldemort starrte auf das Schwert, das in seiner Brust steckte, mit einem schockierten Blick auf seinem Gesicht und Harry erlaubte ein kleines, siegessicheres Grinsen über sein Gesicht zu huschen bevor er anfing die Zauberformel für das Ritual zu flüstern.

Die gälischen Worte rollten leicht von seiner Zunge, da er die Zauberformel schon tausende Male geübt hatte. Ein Wind kam um ihn herum auf und als er es sieben Mal wiederholte, genauso wie es in dem Buch beschrieben worden war, wurde der Wind mit jedem Mal stärker. Es war ein dunkler Wirbelwind und er und Voldemort standen in seinem Auge. Voldemort versuchte das Schwert aus seinem Körper zu ziehen, doch hatte keinen Erfolg. Der starke Wind hielt ihn fest.

Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte Harry, wie James vor dem langsam aber sicher wachsendem Sturm Abstand nahm und schließlich das Zimmer und hoffentlich auch das Haus verließ, denn Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das Haus das überstehen würde.

Trümmer und zerstörte Möbel begannen um sie herum zu fliegen, seine Haare peitschten ihm ins Gesicht, als Harry die Formel das sechste Mal beendet hatte. Er versuchte sich nun auf das vorzubereiten, was passieren würde, wenn er sie das letzte Mal beendet hatte.

Noch ein Mal sprach er die Zauberformel aus, als plötzlich, nachdem er das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, seine Narbe in Schmerzen explodierte. Er schrie vor Schmerzen auf, aber er war nicht der einzige, da Voldemorts Schreie sich mit seinen mischten. Er zwang sich seine Augen zu öffnen, da er sehen wollte, was passierte, aber es war zu dunkel, und doch gleichzeitig zu hell. Er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht offen halten, als die Schmerzen noch hundertmal schlimmer wurden.

Aber schon konnte Harry die Anfänge der neuen Macht in seinem Körper zu spüren. Sie wuchs und es fühlte sich unglaublich an. Doch seine Sinne schrien ihn an, dass es sich falsch anfühlte, und doch wollte sein Körper noch mehr davon. Die Macht wurde stark genug um die Schmerzen, die er bereits fühlte, zu übertönen, und sie schmeckte gut.

Gefährlich.

Köstlich.

Schrecklich.

Und dann, genauso plötzlich, wie es angefangen war, stoppten die Schmerzen. Genauso wie der Sturm. Seine Sinne waren noch immer von allem überladen, von der Macht, den Schmerzen und dem plötzlich Verlust des Schmerzes – Harry spürte, wie sein Körper sich abschaltete.

Harry schaffte es nur noch die Dunkelheit lange genug zu bekämpfen um zu sehen, wie der ungläubige Blick in Voldemorts Augen zu einem leeren wurde und die Brust seines Feindes aufhielt sich zu heben und zu senken.

Er hatte es geschafft, dachte Harry, als er es der Dunkelheit erlaubte, ihn zu übermannen.


	41. Der Weg nach Hause

**A/N: Das vorletzte Kapitel… Da ihr es ja etwas fies fandet, dass ich das letzte Kapitel mit so einem gemeinen Cliffie beendet habe, habe ich mich ganz doll beeilt um euch jetzt dieses Kapitel zu bringen, obwohl ihr mich wahrscheinlich am Ende des Kapitels gerne lynchen wollt. Ich will da aber nicht zu viel verraten, sondern mich einfach für eure tollen Reviews und PMs bedanken, und euch viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel wünschen!**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 41: Der Weg nach Hause**

Beim ersten Mal, als Harry sich seiner Umgebung bewusst wurde, pochte sein Kopf ganz fürchterlich. Gedämpfte Stimmen sprachen um ihn herum und er könnte fühlen, dass er auf etwas weichem lag und dass ihm warm war. Fast zu warm. Aber er konnte seine Augen nicht öffnen und seine Zunge schmeckte merkwürdig. Er versuchte zu sprechen, aber das einzige, was seinem Mund entkam, war ein leises Stöhnen.

Sofort wurde es um ihn herum still, bevor wieder jemand sprach. Plötzlich erschien ein grelles Licht vor ihm, als seine Augenlider hochgezogen wurden, und er stöhnte wieder. Noch einmal sprach eine gedämpfte Stimme, doch er konnte nicht ein Wort verstehen. Sein ganzer Körper protestierte, als sein Kopf gehoben wurde und etwas übel-schmeckendes in seinen Mund gegossen wurde. Sein erster Reflex war es zu würgen, aber er war dafür zu schwach und schluckte es schließlich herunter.

Nur einen kurzen Moment später ließ der Schmerz nach und alles um ihn herum wurde wieder dunkel.

Beim zweiten Mal war das Gefühl des Aufwachsens schon viel angenehmer. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf war zu einem leichten Schmerz reduziert worden und er konnte sogar seine Augen öffnen. Es war dunkel um ihn herum und herrlich ruhig. Seinen Kopf zu bewegen war noch immer ein Kampf, aber er schaffte es und sah langes rotes Haar im Mondlicht scheinen.

Einen Augenblick lang lächelte er, da er dachte, dass es Ginny war, aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass das nicht sein konnte. Wo er war, war Ginny noch immer ein kleines Baby. Doch in dieser Zeit kannte er nur eine Person, deren Haare diesen Rotton besaßen. Seine Mutter. Sein verschwommener Blick erkannte, dass sie zusammengerollt auf einem Sessel saß und scheinbar fest schlief. So wie sie saß, sah es nicht wirklich bequem aus, und doch wollte er sie nicht wecken. Er wusste eh nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte.

Plötzlich machte ihn ein leises Klicken auf die Gegenwart einer zweiten Person in diesem Raum aufmerksam – der Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, was er nach einem kurzen Augenblick bemerkte – und dann hörte er Schritte, die auf das Bett zugingen. Bald trat ein dunkler Schatten in seinen Blickwinkel. Die Person atmete stoßartig aus, als er sah, dass Harrys Augen offen waren.

„Du bist wach", flüsterte James Potter, vorsichtig um seine Frau nicht zu wecken. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Harry schluckte schwer, doch konnte seine Stimme nicht finden. Seine Kehle war zu trocken. Alles, was seinem Mund entkam, war ein gekrächztes „Gut", das so leise war, dass er nicht wusste, ob James ihn überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Du hast uns einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt", fuhr James leise fort. „Als ich dich schreien gehört hatte und dann, als ich dich gefunden hatte, nachdem der magische Sturm abgeklungen war… dachte ich…" Ein fast lautloser Schluchzer entkam James und sein Körper zitterte. „Mach so etwas nie, nie wieder…"

Harry wusste, dass er ihm das nicht versprechen konnte, aber selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, fühlte er sich plötzlich wieder unglaublich müde und merkte, wie ihm seine Augen zufielen.

Als Harry zum dritten Mal aufwachte, musste er gegen das Sonnenlicht blinzeln, das durch das Fenster fiel. Wieder konnte er Stimmen hören, nur konnte er dieses Mal verstehen, was sie sagten und er erkannte einige davon sofort.

Hermine. Ron. Seine Eltern. Und Sirius.

Er bemerkte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem trägen Lächeln streckten. Er fühlte sich wieder viel besser. Die größten Schmerzen waren fort, sein Kopf fühlte sich wieder ziemlich normal an und sogar seine Kehle war nicht so trocken wie das letzte Mal, als er aufgewacht war. Er konnte dieses Mal sogar seinen Kopf drehen, ohne seine ganze Kraft zu benutzen.

Dort, nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, am Fenster, befanden sich alle in einem Gespräch vertieft. Er beobachtete sie eine Weil und genoss die Tatsache, dass es ihnen scheinnbar gut ging. Sie lächelten sogar, also musste es ihnen gutgehen.

„Ah, Harry", riss ihn die forsche Stimme von Madam Pomfrey aus seinen Gedanken. „Es ist gut, dass ich endlich mal hier bin, wenn du aufwachst. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Als er sofort alle Blicke auf sich spürte, lächelte er wieder und krächzte: „Es geht… mir gut. Wann… kann ich... hier... raus?"

Die anderen waren näher gerückt, hielten aber immer noch etwas Abstand von ihm und Madam Pomfrey, als sie ihren Zauberstab über ihn bewegte. „Du wirst den Krankenflügel erst verlassen dürfen, wenn ich es dir erlaube, Harry. Aber ich denke, wenn du dich weiterhin so erholst, sollte es in etwa einer Woche sein. Aber trink erst einmal etwas. Deine Kehle muss wehtun."

Sie half Harry sich aufzusetzen und presste ein Glas Wasser gegen seine Lippen. Harry schluckte die kühle Flüssigkeit gierig und stöhnte fast bei der Erleichterung, die das Wasser seinem Hals brachte. Erst als er drei volle Gläser leergetrunken hatte, wurde er langsamer. Er hielt ein viertes Glas in seinen Händen, als er fragte: „So, wie ist das Urteil? Wie lange war ich bewusstlos und was ist mit mir los?"

„Du warst fünf Tage lang bewusstlos und bist in dieser Zeit nur zweimal aufgewacht. Das erst Mal war siebenundzwanzig Stunden nach dem Kampf, das zweite Mal drei Tage nach dem Kampf. Und um ganz ehrlich mit dir zu sein, ich bin total ratlos was mit dir los ist. Eine meiner Theorien ist Erschöpfung, sowohl magisch wie auch körperlich. Und dann ist es noch so, dass ich während meinen Untersuchungen große Störungen in deiner Magie spüren konnte, fast als ob deine Magie gegen sich selbst kämpfte. Diese Störungen waren wirklich schlimm, als du hierher gebracht wurdest und ich wurde daraus einfach nicht schlau. Aber sie haben sich über die letzten paar Tage sehr beruhigt."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er sich auf seine Magie konzentrierte, und da war sie, er konnte sie spüren. Die Dunkle Magie, die er von Voldemort aufgenommen hatte, war da, sie köchelte direkt unter der Oberfläche seiner Weißen Magie. Sie war erst einmal ruhig, aber dank der Aufzeichnungen von Gryffindor wusste er, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich nicht immer so sein würde. Die Dunkle Magie würde stärker werden, sich an seiner eigenen Magie ernähren, und am Ende, wenn er es nicht irgendwie aufhalten konnte, würde sie ihn vollständig kontrollieren.

„Du wirst noch viel Ruhe brauchen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du wieder ganz gesund wirst", beendete Madam Pomfrey ihre Diagnose. „Aber jetzt glaube ich, möchten deine Freunde dich gerne sehen. Aber nicht lange, denn du brauchst wirklich deine Ruhe. Und wenn ich sehe, dass ihr meinen Patienten in irgendeiner Form aufregt, werde ich euch bitten müssen zu gehen." Das sagte sie mit einem bösen Funkeln auf die fünf Personen gerichtet, die warteten, dass sie an der Reihe waren.

Sie nickten und warteten bis Madam Pomfrey wieder in ihrem Büro war, doch dann griffen sie ihn fast an. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten fand sich Harry auf einmal in zwei festen Umarmungen von Hermine und seiner Mutter wieder. Harry lachte, obwohl es in seiner Brust wehtat. „Kann nicht atmen", würgte er hervor, was sie dazu brachte, ihn mit einem verlegenen Lächeln wieder loszulassen. Sie hatten beide Tränen in den Augen.

„Schön zu sehen, dass du mir nicht sofort wieder einschläfst, Sohnemann", ärgerte James ihn, als er Harrys Schulter drückte.

„Es ist schön, sich mal wach und aufmerksam zu fühlen", entgegnete Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Jaah, du siehst jetzt schon viel besser aus, Kumpel", grinste Ron zurück. „Du hast mir doch schon eine Zeit lang Sorgen bereitet. Okay, du hast uns allen Sorgen bereitet", korrigierte er sich nach einem scharfen Blick von Hermine.

„Und ich habe mir um euch Sorgen gemacht…", gab Harry zu. „Zumindest in den Augenblicken, als ich klar denken konnte, oder besser, als ich überhaupt denken konnte. Ihr seid also alle unversehrt aus dem Kampf gekommen?"

„Mehr oder weniger", sagte Sirius, der bis jetzt etwas Abstand gehalten hatte, zu ihm. Er hatte ein nervöses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als ob er nicht wusste, wie er mit Harry reden oder sich um ihn herum verhalten sollte. „Hermine hatte einen verstauchten Knöchel, was unsere Poppy in einer Sekunde geheilt hatte, aber einige von uns hatten ernstere Verletzungen und es gab Verluste auf unserer Seite."

Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Es schien ihm, als ob er erst jetzt bemerkte, dass Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, hier fehlten. „Wer?"

Sirius ging langsam auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, als er erklärte: „Remus ist in St. Mungos. Ein Todesser hatte ihn mit einem silbernen Dolch angegriffen, aber er wird morgen entlassen. Jedoch hat es Frank Longbottom nicht geschafft."

„Nein…" Harrys Herz sank. Wieder einmal musste Neville ohne seinen Vater aufwachsen. „Und… was ist mit Draco?"

„Er ist bei Narcissa", antwortete Hermine, „um sich um die Beerdigung zu kümmern. Lucius ist im Kampf gestorben. Und… ich weiß, er würde es nicht zugeben, aber ich denke, dass Draco ihn getötet hat."

„Sind es noch mehr? Wo ist Dumbledore? War er beim Kampf?"

„Er war da, aber ein bisschen spät und er blieb draußen um uns mit den Todessern zu helfen", antwortete James grimmig, fast wütend. „Er war überrascht gewesen uns alle dort zu sehen, aber als ich ihm erzählte, dass du drinnen bist und gegen Voldemort kämpfst, hat er zu uns gesagt, dass wir dich nicht stören sollten und dass du das alleine schaffst. Ich bin dann wieder rein gegangen."

Harry nickte bloß. Ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore über seinen Plan und seine Handlungen war der erste Punkt auf seiner To-Do-Liste. „Und was ist mit Peter?"

„Die dreckige Ratte ist tot", spie James angewidert, obwohl auch Bedauern in seinen Augen erkennbar war. „Und er war selbst Schuld. Sprang direkt vor einen Avada Kedavra, der für mich bestimmt war. Er hat sich am Ende geopfert."

Harry konnte nur nicken. Es gab nichts, was er darauf sagen konnte. Peter hatte sie alle verraten, aber irgendwie, am Ende, doch noch seinen Freund gerettet. Dann, um das Thema zu wechseln, fragte er: „Und wie hat die Zauberwelt es aufgenommen, dass Voldemort tot ist?"

„Sie feiern natürlich", erzählte Lily ihm. „Obwohl wir niemanden erzählt haben, wer ihn getötet hat. Einige denken es war Dumbledore, andere denken, es war ein mysteriöser Retter. Aber sie sind alle nur froh, dass er fort ist, endlich. Sie haben seinen Körper vor zwei Tagen verbrannt."

Während des Nachmittags fand Harry noch viel mehr Sachen von seinen Freunden heraus bevor die Erschöpfung ihn wieder übermannte und er sich wieder hinlegen musste. Seine Freunde hatten ihn dann wieder alleine gelassen, hatten aber versprochen am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen. Aber der Schlaf kam dieses Mal nicht so schnell, obwohl Harry todmüde war. Doch er dachte noch immer über alles nach, was sie ihm erzählt hatten.

Er war unglaublich traurig darüber, dass Frank Longbottom tot war, aber zumindest hatte Neville jetzt noch seine Mutter. Und sie waren nicht in Gefahr bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert zu werden, da der Orden erst vor einem Tag eine Gruppe von vier Todessern, die beim Haus der Longbottoms aufgetaucht waren, in eine Falle gelockt hatten. Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange und Barthemius Crouch Junior waren gefangen genommen worden, nach Askaban gebracht worden und dort hatten sie schon den Kuss erhalten.

Während Harry ein wenig irritiert war, dass nicht er Bellatrix getötet hatte, so fühlte er doch eine gewisse Befriedigung, dass sie ein Schicksal erleiden musste, das schlimmer war als der Tod.

Mit nichts zu tun und da er sich eigentlich sehr gut fühlte, bis auf dass er noch ein wenig schwach war, wurde Harry im Krankenflügel trotz der zahllosen Besuche seiner Familie, Freunde und sogar Schüler schnell langweilig. Sie munterten ihn immer auf, während sie da waren, aber sobald er wieder alleine war, fing er an zu grübeln.

Und es kam nie was Gutes aus seinen Grübeleien. Wenn er zu viel Zeit mit sich selbst und nur seinen Gedanken hatte, tendierte Harry dazu, über die Folgen des Rituals nachzudenken. Nun, da er sich besser fühlte und wieder stärker wurde, nahm er die Dunkle Magie in seinem Körper stärker wahr. Sie würde immer da sein. Und sobald er das Ritual in seiner eigenen Zeit durchgeführt hatte, würde sich diese Dunkle Magie verdoppeln, wenn nicht sogar verdreifachen, wenn er die Macht bedachte, die der wiederbelebte Voldemort besaß.

Es wäre besser, wenn er, nachdem er das Bewusstsein verlor, niemals aufwachte und einfach starb. Das wäre definitiv das einfachere Ende für sie alle.

Deshalb war Harry überglücklich, als Poppy ihn endlich eine Woche später aus dem Krankenflügel entließ, doch dieses Glücksgefühl verschwand schnell wieder, als sie ihm sagte, dass Dumbledore ihn erwartete. Harry dankte ihr für die Information und, nachdem er sich ein paar frische Jeans und ein Sweatshirt übergezogen hatte – endlich kein Pyjama mehr! – verließ er den Krankenflügel und ging zu Dumbledores Büro.

Das Passwort hatte sich immer noch nicht geändert und Dumbledore erwartete ihn bereits, deshalb setzte Harry sich nach einer kurzen und kühlen Begrüßung in den angebotenen Sessel und sagte: „Ich bin mir sicher, du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich nicht gerade gut auf dich zu sprechen bin, Albus."

„Das kann ich sehr gut. Doch ich möchte dich bitten, dir erst meine Seite der Geschichte anzuhören."

„Dann erzähl mal."

Dumbledores Augen waren mit Bedauern gefüllt, als er begann: „Als du in dieser Zeit ankamst und wir über die Prophezeiung sprachen, hatte ich gehofft, dass die Geschichte sich nicht zu wiederholen brauchte. Aber die ganze Zeit schien das Schicksal etwas anderes vorgehabt zu haben, da du immer und immer wieder aufgehalten wurdest, als du beschlossen hattest, dich um Voldemort zu kümmern. Es gab Zeiten, da konnte ich schwören, es in deinen Augen zu sehen, die Entschlossenheit es zu beenden, aber dann passierte etwas und du warst wieder bei Null angekommen.

„Die Zeit verging und dann waren es nur noch zwei Wochen bis ihr nach Hause reisen solltet. Ich fing an mich zu fragen… Die Prophezeiung sagte eindeutig, dass entweder du oder Neville der Auserwählte sein würde, und während ich gehofft hatte, es zu verhindern, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du der bessere Kandidat sein würdest. Deshalb bat ich deine Eltern zu meinem Büro zu kommen und da sie die Prophezeiung bereits kannten, musste ich nicht mehr viel sagen. Denn obwohl deine Eltern wütend waren, so verstanden sie doch meine Beweggründe und ich konnte sie überzeugen, die Geschichte sich wiederholen zu lassen. Vielleicht, sagte ich zu mir, würde einer von ihnen überleben und dir die Kindheit geben, die du verdient hattest.

„Sie sprachen dann mit Sirius, und genauso wie es in deiner Zeit passiert war, schlug er vor Peter Pettigrew zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen. Und ich glaube, du kennst den Rest…" beendete Dumbledore seine Erklärung leise.

Nach den langen ruhigen Stunden im Krankenflügel hatte Harry genug Zeit gehabt um über Dumbledores Gründe dafür, die Geschichte sich wiederholen zu lassen, nachzudenken, und er war zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen. Und so wütend er vor ein paar Tagen auch auf Dumbledore gewesen war, so konnte er jetzt nicht mehr wütend auf ihn sein.

Es gab Zeiten im Leben, wenn man Opfer bringen musste.

Wer wusste das besser als Harry Potter?"

„Und dann schickte meine Mum mir die Notiz mit der Entschuldigung, und alles veränderte sich wieder", murmelte Harry, mehr zu sich als zu Dumbledore.

„Ja", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Die Handlungen deiner Mutter halfen wieder einmal Voldemort zu besiegen, nur in einer anderen Art als gedacht."

„Danke, dass du das erklärt hast… ich… ich bin noch immer nicht glücklich… aber ich verstehe deine Gründe und ich vergebe dir dafür. Aber ich habe noch eine Frage", sagte er schließlich, als er den erleichterten Blick in Dumbledores Augen sah. „Wo warst du in der Nacht des Kampfes? Mein Vater meinte, dass du später gekommen warst."

„Ich war im Ligusterweg", gab Dumbledore zu. „Während es wahr war, dass ich hoffte, dass dein Vater überleben würde, musste ich Vorbereitungen treffen, falls es nicht passierte. Ich weiß, dass du dich unter dem Dach von deiner Tante und deinem Onkel nie wohlgefühlt hast, aber du hattest mir auch erzählt, dass ich das letzte Mal nur einen Brief hinterlassen hatte. Ich hatte gehofft, diesen Fehler zu beheben, indem ich persönlich dorthin ging. Doch, wie es sich herausstellte, war das vollkommen unnötig gewesen, da ein junger Mann mit den Namen Harold Malfoy", hier gab er Harry einen spitzen Blick, auf den Harry nur verlegen grinste, „schon ein paar Tage vor mir dagewesen war."

„Doch ich wechselte trotzdem ein paar Worte mit deinen Verwandten und nicht alle waren nett. Aber ich bin danach nicht direkt nach Godrics Hollow gegangen. Ich bin noch bei Arabella Figg vorbei gegangen und habe sie darüber informiert, dass die Potters in Gefahr waren und sie vielleicht bald aus der Ferne auf dich aufpassen müsste. Ich konnte die Tasse Tee, die sie mir anbot, nicht ablehnen, besonders da ich dachte, dass ich noch Zeit hätte. Allerdings ging ihre Uhr verkehrt und es war viel später, als ich gedacht hatte. Es war ein dummer Fehler, einer, der nicht hätte passieren sollen, und als ich ankam, kämpfte der Orden bereits gegen die Todesser und du hast im Haus gegen Voldemort gekämpft. James war nicht zu glücklich darüber, als ich beschloss, dass du das alleine schaffst."

„Er hat mir am Ende geholfen", erzählte Harry Dumbledore. „Er hat Voldemort lange genug abgelenkt, damit ich ihn angreifen konnte."

„Ah ja, der Angriff… ich habe noch nie zuvor so etwas gesehen…"

„Und ich würde dir auch lieber nichts darüber erzählen", sagte Harry widerwillig. „Es ist extrem gefährliche Magie und nicht jeder kann sie benutzen. Es hat nur funktioniert, weil Voldemort und ich durch diese Narbe miteinander verbunden sind. Aber falls es dir hilft, es ist die gleiche Magie, die Godric Gryffindor benutzt hat um Salazar Slytherin zu besiegen. Deshalb hab ich das Schwert gebraucht. Ohne funktioniert es nicht. Und wirklich, wenn du mehr darüber wissen willst… ich habe alles über diesen Zauber in einem roten Buch ohne Titel in der Bibliothek gefunden."

Leise schmunzelnd öffnete Dumbledore eine Schublade und nahm ein Buch ohne Titel aber mit einem roten Einband heraus und legte es auf den Tisch. „Ist das das Buch, vom dem du sprichst?"

„Ja", sagte Harry überrascht, als er den zerfransten Einband sah. Er würde das Buch überall wiedererkennen. „Wenn du das Buch hat, warum hast du mir dann die Fragen über den Zauber gestellt?"

„Weil mir dieses Buch überhaupt nichts darüber sagt. Wenn ich das Buch öffne, dann finde ich nur die Verlorenen Märchen von Beedle dem Barden. Viele Menschen würden ein Vermögen dafür bezahlen, diese Märchen in ihre Hände zu bekommen, da geglaubt wird, dass die Niederschriften schon lange verloren gegangen sind, doch ich fand sie nur sehr interessant zu lesen und war ziemlich überrascht, als, wie ich vor zwei Tagen in der Bibliothek war und nach etwas suchte, womit ich mich beschäftigen konnte, dieses Buch nach mir zu rufen schien. Ich öffnete es und da waren sie – die Verlorenen Märchen."

„Dann funktioniert dieses Buch also wie der Raum der Wünsche?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja, es funktioniert ähnlich wie der Raum der Wünsche, glaube ich. Und deshalb hat unsere liebe Hermine auch die Informationen über Norton Lewthwaite in diesem Buch gefunden. Wenn du das Bedürfnis hast, den innigsten Wunsch hast, etwas zu wissen und du in der Nähe dieses Buches bist, dann ruft es nach dir."

Harry dachte einen Augenblick lang über diese Offenbarung nach, bis er sich plötzlich an etwas erinnerte. „Norton Lewthwaite sagte, dass er die Informationen über _Proferre Tempus_ in einem Buch aus der Bibliothek gefunden hat. Glaubst du…"

„Dass es dieses Buch ist? Ja, das glaube ich. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr groß."

„Also… hat vielleicht… der Voldemort aus meiner Zeit auch irgendwie dieses Buch in die Finger bekommen und die Informationen über den Zauber auch darin gefunden…"

„Das sind nur Spekulationen, Harry, aber ich denke, du hast Recht."

Harry blickte das Buch mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an. „Dann könnte das Buch wirklich gefährlich sein… Es kann natürlich auch hilfreich sein, aber in den falschen Händen…"

„Genauso wie viele magische Objekte kann dieses Buch in den falschen Händen gefährlich sein, aber meiner Meinung nach kann es sogar noch gefährlicher sein. Und genau deswegen werde ich das Buch in meinem Büro behalten und von Zeit zu Zeit mal die Verlorenen Märchen genießen."

Vier Wochen waren schon seit Halloween vergangen, eine weitere Neumondnacht kam näher, und Harry fühlte sich bereits stark genug um abzureisen. Er und die anderen hatten die extra Wochen, die sie in dieser Zeit nun hatten, genossen – Harry hatte die Zeit besonders mit seinen Eltern und natürlich Sirius verbracht, wobei er in diesen paar kurzen Wochen mit Sirius das Misstrauen verarbeitet hatte und sie eine Beziehung zueinander aufgebaut hatten – doch nun war es schließlich Zeit zu gehen. Deshalb standen sie nun nach einem weiteren langen Abschieds-Frühstück-Mittag-Kaffee wieder auf dem Astronomieturm, nur dieses Mal von ihren Familien und ihren Freunden umgeben. Inzwischen hatten Arthur und Molly auch ihren ältesten Söhnen erzählt, wer _Professor Weasley_ und seine Freunde wirklich waren und sie starrten sie noch immer bewundernd an.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte Hermine den Schläger des Treibers getestet und hatte herausgefunden, dass der Zauber glücklicherweise noch immer inaktiv war und nur darauf wartete, durch den Zauberspruch aktiviert zu werden. Das war für alle eine große Erleichterung gewesen, da sie den Zaubertrank nun nicht noch einmal brauen mussten. Noch einmal ein halbes Jahr warten war etwas, was Harry definitiv nicht tun wollte – er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, besonders da er nicht wusste, wie viel Zeit er noch hatte bis Voldemorts Magie beschloss sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Ron war fast zu spät gekommen, da er, gerade als sie zum Astronomieturm gingen, sich daran erinnerte, dass er eine Quidditchzeitschrift vergessen hatte, welche in ihrer Zeit wirklich selten und ein Vermögen wert war. Deshalb war er schnell zu seinem Zimmer zurückgelaufen und war erst ein paar Minuten bevor sie abreisen mussten zurückgekommen. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, dass er Sybill Trelawney auf seinem Rückweg getroffen hatte und dass sie ihm erst einmal mitteilen musste, dass ihm etwas Schreckliches zustoßen würde. – „Verrückt", hatte er mit einem Grinsen gemurmelt. „Als ob ich solche Worte brauche bevor wir in die Schlacht ziehen."

Einige ihrer Familienmitglieder schnieften noch immer, als sie ihre letzte Runde des tränenreichen Abschieds hinter sich gebracht hatten, und die vier Zeitreisenden ihre Hände nach dem Schläger ausstreckten. Die Anspannung war so groß, dass Harry bevor die Sonne ganz hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war sagte: „Denkt dran… Das wird ein schneller Kampf werden. Ich habe noch nicht meine volle Kraft wieder erreicht, was bedeutet, dass ich Voldemort nach unserer Ankunft so schnell wie möglich erledigen muss. Hermine, du weißt, was du zu tun hast?"

Hermine nickte entschlossen. „Nach Hogwarts apparieren und Gryffindors Schwert für dich holen. Und mich beeilen."

Harry warf ihr ein Lächeln zu, bevor er über die Schultern seiner Freunde zu seinen Eltern schaute. Sie lächelten ihn beide an und er konnte ganz eindeutig die Liebe und den Stolz, den sie für ihn empfanden, in ihren Augen sehen. Tränen liefen am Gesicht seiner Mutter herunter und James hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gewickelt, um sie nahe an seine Brust zu drücken.

Sie waren glücklich. Sie lebten. Sie würden eine gute Zukunft haben.

Mit diesen Gedanken in seinem Kopf traf Harry ihre Blicke, als er fast spürte, wie die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand und dann, wie eine Person, sagten die vier Zeitreisenden mit klaren Stimmen: _„Reverto Tempus!"_ Harry fühlte einen starken Ruck hinter seinem Nabel und dann waren seine Eltern und alle anderen verschwunden.

Oder besser gesagt – sie hatten den Astronomieturm verlassen.

Entgegen seiner Erfahrung mit _Proferre Tempus_ hatte Harry dieses Mal nicht das Gefühl zu fallen. Stattdessen fühlte es sich an, als würden sie fliegen, höher und höher, und wieder dachte er, er konnte Bilder seiner Vergangenheit sehen, wie sie sich langsam in die Gegenwart bewegten.

Und dann plötzlich blitzte es hell auf und seine Füße schlugen auf dem Boden auf.

Es war Nacht, die Luft war warm und schwül, und ein schneller Blick um sich sagte ihm, dass sie genau dort waren, wo sie sein sollten. Ein Grinsen breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus – sie waren zu Hause.

Aber sie waren noch nicht fertig.

Es war eine grüne Blase um sie herum, die Blase, die Voldemort benutzt hatte, um sie in die Vergangenheit zu schicken, aber diese Blase platzte schon wenige Sekunden, nachdem sie angekommen waren. Voldemort stand noch immer vor ihnen, mit dem schadenfrohen und siegessicheren Blick auf seinem Gesicht, der allerdings schnell zu einem zähnefletschenden wurde. „Was ist passiert!"

„Hallo, Tom", grüßte Harry ihn mit einem spottenden Grinsen. „Lang nicht gesehen."

Harry wusste nicht, ob Voldemort bemerkt hatte, dass sie nun ganz andere Kleidung als vorher trugen, oder dass sie Rucksäcke und Besen bei sich hatten – und nicht zu vergessen, der Schläger in Rons anderer Hand. Aber das war in diesem Moment egal. Harry nutzte Voldemorts Verwirrung um zu Hermine zu schauen. Sie nickte einmal bevor sie sich auf der Stelle drehte und mit einem lauten Knall disapparierte.

„Warum hat der Zauber nicht funktioniert?", wütete Voldemort, der die Tatsache, dass Hermine gerade verschwunden war, vollständig ignorierte.

„Oh, er hat funktioniert", sagte Harry ruhig, während er seinen Rucksack an seinen Armen herunter gleiten ließ und ihn zusammen mit dem _Donnerblitz_ zur Seite warf. „Aber wir sind zurück." Er bemerkte, dass Ron und Draco seinem Beispiel folgten, doch Ron ließ den Schläger nicht los. Er wollte damit heute Nacht wirklich ein paar Todesserschädel einschlagen.

„Was?" Voldemort war außer sich und seine roten Augen funkelten vor Wut. „Wie?"

„Das weiß nur ich… und du musst es herausfinden", verspottete Harry ihn, der die Faust um seinen Zauberstab fester ballte. Wenn er Voldemort nur dazu bringen könnte, weiter zu reden, dann könnte er Hermine die Zeit geben, ihm das Schwert zu bringen ohne vorher zu lange kämpfen zu müssen. „Aber wir haben mehr als ein Jahr gebraucht um zurück zu kommen. Und rate mal… ich habe die Zeit in der Vergangenheit weise genutzt."

„Wovon sprichst du, Harry?" Nun, obwohl er noch immer wütend war, klang Voldemort ein wenig neugierig.

Ein hämisches Grinsen erschien auf Harrys Gesicht, als er sagte: „Ich habe dich getötet. Ohne eine Möglichkeit zurückzukehren. Du bist tot."

„Du lügst!", zischte sein Gegner, der bereits seinen Zauberstab hob, und fast als ob der ganze Kampf pausiert hatte, während sie gesprochen hatten, schien es nun so, dass die Kampfgeräusche in voller Lautstärke zurückkamen, als Voldemort seinen ersten Zauber aussprach. _„Crucio!"_

Harry und seine Freunde wichen ihm schnell aus, während Harry Hermine in seinen Gedanken dazu anhielt, sich zu beeilen. Er brauchte das… „Schwert…", murmelte Harry überrascht, als seine Augen wieder auf Albus Dumbledore fielen, der die Entfernung zwischen ihnen mit langen und selbstbewussten Schritten zurücklegte. Erst jetzt erinnerte er sich daran, dass er gesehen hatte, wie Dumbledore etwas scheinbar Schweres getragen hatte, bevor sie in die Vergangenheit geschickt worden waren. Und nun sah er endlich, was es war. Er grinste. "Accio Gryffindors Schwert!"

Das Schwert flog aus Dumbledores Händen direkt in Harrys ausgestreckte. Er rollte zur Seite, als er ein weiteres rotes Licht auf sich zufliegen sah und sprang auf seine Füße. In diesem Augenblick sah er seine Möglichkeit. Ron und Draco hatten beide Zauber auf Voldemort abgefeuert und ihn effektiv von Harry abgelenkt. Nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, sprang Harry nach vorne und rammte das Schwert direkt in Voldemorts Brust.

_Déjà vu._

Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben, als er Harry anstarrte. Doch dann flammten sie wieder auf. „Du denkst… du hast mich… besiegt…" keuchte er. „Denkst du… das wird mich… umbringen?"

Harry antwortete nicht; stattdessen fing er mit der Zauberformel an. Die gälischen Wörter flossen wieder von seinen Lippen, einmal, zweimal… Der Wind um ihn herum wurde wieder stärker und verwandelte sich schnell in einen magischen Sturm. Es heulte in seinen Ohren, doch die Kampfgeräusche konnte er trotzdem noch hören. Die Todesser waren geschockt durch das, was passierte, und Harry sah, dass sie versuchten zur Seite ihrer Meisters zu eilen, doch der Orden hielt sie zurück. Jeder von ihnen war im Kampf eingespannt, sogar Dumbledore, der sich mit drei Todessern gleichzeitig duellierte.

Dreimal.

Viermal.

Fünfmal.

Doch es war während des sechsten Mals, dass er die Zauberformel aufsagte, als etwas passierte, was Harry fast dazu brachte, das Ritual abzubrechen. Zu seiner Linken sah er Bellatrix Lestrange mit ihrem erhobenen Zauberstab auf sie zu rennen. Sie rief etwas und Harry wusste, dass es vorbei war. Ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab, direkt auf ihn zu. Gefangen von dem Sturm gab es nichts, was er tun konnte, er konnte nicht ausweichen, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Sturm den Zauber verschlucken würde, bevor er ihn traf.

Es schien alles in Zeitlupe zu passieren, als in dem Augenblick, als er seine Augen schließen wollte und hoffte, die Zauberformel zu beenden bevor der Todesfluch ihn traf, er jemanden auf sie zu laufen sah, direkt zwischen dem Fluch und ihm. Er stolperte fast über eine Silbe eines gälischen Worts, als sein bester Freund seit sie sich vor elf Jahren auf dem Hogwarts Express getroffen hatten, sich direkt vor den Zauber warf. Harry wollte schreien, ihm zurufen aufzuhören, aber bevor nur ein einziges Worte seine Lippen verlassen konnte, ging alles ganz schnell.

Der Fluch traf Ron Weasley mitten in die Brust und er fiel mitten im Rennen zu Boden.

Er stand nicht wieder auf.

Die Zauberformel war gerade das sechste Mal beendet worden. Es saß ein dicker Kloß in Harrys Kehle und er spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen. Er wollte unbedingt zu seinem Freund gehen, aber tief im Inneren wusste er, dass er nichts mehr für ihn tun konnte. Und doch gab es etwas, was er tun konnte. Er würde Voldemort töten. Er war es Ron schuldig, damit sein Opfer nicht vergebens gewesen war.

Ein weiterer unheimlicher Schrei hallte durch die Nachtluft und Harry sah wie Molly Weasly zu ihrem Sohn rannte. Doch bevor sie ihn erreichte wirbelte sie herum und stellte sich Bellatrix, der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht absolut mörderisch. Sie schrie etwas, aber er konnte nicht hören, was es war, doch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später flog ein Fluch durch die Luft. Bellatrix lachte, doch ihr Gesicht fror, als der Fluch sie mitten in die Brust traf. Sie fiel, ihre Augen blind, und sie bewegte sich nicht mehr.

„NEIN!"_, _rief Voldemort bei dem Verlust seines besten Todessers, und Harry wurde daran erinnert, dass er noch nicht fertig war.

_Das ist für Ron_, dachte er, als er die Zauberformel das letzte Mal aussprach und sich darauf vorbereitet, was seines Wissens nach jetzt passieren würde.

Die Schmerzen in seiner Narbe waren unerträglich, aber dieses Mal war er auf den Schmerz vorbereitet und biss die Zähne zusammen, als er Voldemort beobachtete. Die Augen des Dunklen Lords waren in seinen Schädel zurückgerollt, als all seine Dunkle Magie durch das Schwert direkt zu Harry übertragen wurde. Harry fühlte, wie sie zu ihm kam. Harry fühlte, wie sie durch seinen Körper strömte, auf seine Magie traf und die andere Dunkle Magie traf. Er fühlte, wie der Kampf in ihm startete und es war gleichzeitig ein schreckliches und herrliches Gefühl.

Wieder hörte alles so plötzlich auf, wie es angefangen hatte, nur dieses Mal übermannte die Dunkelheit Harry sofort, bevor er überhaupt auf den Boden auftraf, und er nichts mehr wusste.


	42. Heilung

**A/N: Überraschung und einen frohen Nikolaustag wünsche ich euch allen! Hab mir für heute für euch etwas Besonderes ausgedacht, nääääämlich:**

**Das letzte Kapitel… hier ist es… deshalb will ich hier gar nicht so viel schreiben – am Ende des Kapitels ist noch eine längere AN – und nur sagen, dass ich hoffe, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen wird…**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 42: Heilung**

Die Sonne schien hell auf ihn nieder, als er an dem See saß. Kleine Wellen liefen auf dem sandigen Ufer auf und wieder ab. Eine leichte Brise ließ die Blätter an den Bäumen rascheln und wenn er sich gut konzentrierte, dann konnte er sich sogar vorstellen, die Insekten im Gras oder die Riesenkrake im Wasser spielen zu hören. Manchmal, manchmal konnte er sich sogar vorstellen, das Lachen von Kindern im Hintergrund zu hören, aber das war wirklich alles nur seine Vorstellungskraft.

Harry Potter hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon dort saß, am Ufer des Sees. Er war dort plötzlich einfach aufgewacht und hatte sich aufgesetzt. Seitdem hatte er sich nicht mehr bewegt. Es gab keine Zeit dort. Die Sonne ging nicht auf und ging nicht unter. Es gab keine Insekten, keine anderen Tiere, keine anderen Menschen. Er war ganz alleine.

Und er genoss die Einsamkeit. Er musste nicht denken. Er musste einfach nur _sein_.

Deshalb fühlte Harry sich tatsächlich etwas genervt, als er plötzlich das verräterische Geräusch von Schritten näherkommen hörte. Er bewegte seine Augen nicht von der glatten Oberfläche des Sees fort, als wer immer es wagte seine Ruhe zu stören sich neben ihn hinsetzte.

Wer immer es war sprach eine lange Zeit gar nicht, doch schließlich schien die Geduld der Person auszulaufen, als er in einer Stimme, die Harry viel zu bekannt war um sie zu ignorieren, fragte: „Wie lange hast du noch vor hier zu sitzen?"

Harry wirbelte herum, nur um in das grinsende und mit Sommersprossen übersäte Gesicht seines besten Freundes zu schauen. Seines toten besten Freundes. „Du bist tot", platzte es bloß aus Harry heraus.

Ronald Weasley warf lachend seinen Kopf zurück: „Sagt derjenige, der an einem imaginären See sitzt, der zu einem imaginären Hogwarts gehört."

„Dann… ist das also das Jenseits?"

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, Kumpel… aber das ist nicht das Jenseits. Noch nicht. Ich glaube, du kannst das hier als _Zwischenwelt_ bezeichnen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und schaute wieder zum See hinaus. „Und diese _Zwischenwelt_ sieht genauso aus wie das Gelände von Hogwarts?"

„Ich nehme an, es sieht so aus, wie du willst. Ich meine, ich kann nichts dazu sagen. Ich habe hier keinen Zwischenstopp gemacht. Ich bin einfach direkt ins Jenseits gekommen, nachdem Bellas Avada Kedavra mich getroffen hat."

Harry schluckte schwer. „Dann bist du wirklich tot. Und was machst du jetzt hier?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete Ron: „Wir haben gesehen, dass du nicht weiterziehen würdest und dann haben wir gewählt, wer zu dir kommen sollte. Ich habe gewonnen."

„Wir?", fragte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

Ron nickte. „Deine Eltern, Sirius, Minerva, Neville, ich und sogar Cedric. All die Menschen, die dir nahe standen und die du sterben gesehen hast. Und sie dachten, ich sei der beste Kandidat dafür, um mit dir über die Entscheidung, die du treffen musst, zu reden."

„Welche Entscheidung?"

„Ob du mit mir ins Jenseits kommst oder ob du nach Hause gehen willst."

Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln entgegnete Harry: „Das ist keine schwere Entscheidung."

„Ist es nicht?", frage Ron mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

„Es gibt nur eine Wahl, die ich treffen kann, die einfachste für alle. Ich werde mit dir kommen", sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Bist du wirklich sicher? Ich meine, warum?" Ron schien nun ehrlich verwirrt zu sein, als er Harry mit einem fragenden Blick anschaute. „Warum bist du so wild darauf zu sterben?"

„Weil", erklärte Harry, „ich es sogar hier wachsen spüren kann. Ich habe niemandem die Wahrheit über das Ritual, das ich benutzt habe um Voldemort zu besiegen, erzählt. Mit diesem Ritual habe ich all seine Magie in mich aufgenommen und sie wird mich eines Tages übermannen, besonders jetzt, da ich die Magie von beiden Voldemorts in mir habe."

„Ich weiß von dem Ritual. Der gute alte Godric selbst hat uns davon erzählt", winkte Ron ihn ab. „Im Jenseits wissen wir alle davon und du warst wirklich dumm, Harry. Aber willst du wissen, was sogar noch dümmer ist? Nämlich aufzugeben und den einfachen Ausweg zu nehmen."

Harry sah Ron scharf an. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du da sprichst."

„Nicht?" Wieder erhoben sich Rons Augenbrauen so weit, dass sie fast hinter seinem Pony verschwanden. „Dann möchte ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Du erinnerst dich, dass ich in der anderen Zeit fast zu spät war, als wir nach Hause gehen sollten, weil ich Trelawney getroffen hatte? Nun, willst du wissen, warum _genau_ ich spät dran war? Ich bin an ihr vorbeigegangen, als ich um eine Ecke gebogen bin, und hatte aus Versehen ihren Ellenbogen berührt. Und das musste etwas in ihr ausgelöst haben. Ihre Augen wurden abwesend und ihre Stimme klang nicht wie ihre eigene, als sie etwas über _das Opfer des Springers im Kampf gegen des Dunklen Lords _sagte."

„Noch eine Prophezeiung", murmelte Harry, der geschlagen klang.

„Genau. Ich wusste, was das bedeutete. Ich wusste, dass es bedeutete, dass ich mich selbst in dem Kampf gegen Voldemort opfern musste. Und weißt du was? Ich bin nicht weggelaufen. Ich bin zum Astronomieturm gekommen und mit euch nach Hause gereist, obwohl ich wusste, was mich erwartete."

„Das war ganz schön dumm von dir, Kumpel."

Ron lachte wieder. „Nun, wir sind Gryffindors, was erwartest du? Und nun erwarte ich von dir, dass du ein echter Gryffindor bist und nach Hause gehst. Lauf nicht weg, Harry."

„Aber ich bin nicht stark genug…"

„Muss ich dich erst wieder schlagen?", drohte Ron. „Wenn du schon so redest, dann hast du den Kampf schon verloren bevor du ihn überhaupt aufgenommen hast. Und du musst kämpfen, Harry. Lass ihn nicht gewinnen! Und denk bitte an all die Menschen, die du zurücklassen würdest. Hermine, Ginny… und bitte Harry, meine Mum soll nicht noch einen Sohn verlieren. Sie hat schon einen von uns verloren – lass sie nicht uns beide verlieren."

Harry sagte eine lange Zeit nichts, während er über Rons Worte nachdachte. Er hatte natürlich Recht. Harry lief weg. Er wollte die einfache Wahl treffen, nicht die richtige. Er wollte den Ausweg des Feiglings nehmen. Und all die Menschen, die ihn liebten, damit verletzen.

Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er sich geschworen, dass er endlich ein normales Leben führen würde, sobald Voldemort besiegt war. Ohne Prophezeiung am Horizont gab es so viele Dinge, die er jetzt tun könnte. Er konnte Ginny sogar endlich um ein Date bitten.

Aber war er wirklich stark genug für das normale Leben? War er stark genug um das zu tun, was Godric nicht geschafft hatte?

Er schaute in Rons erwartendes Gesicht.

Nun, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden.

„Wie komme ich zurück?"

Ron grinste breit, als er aufstand und Harry seine Hand anbot, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Harry nahm die Hand und wurde auf seine Füße gezogen. Er drehte sich so, dass er direkt neben seinem besten Freund stand und schaute über das Gelände. „Du musst einfach nur durch das Eingangstor gehen. So einfach ist das. Der Weg ins Jenseits geht durch die Türen zum Schloss."

Harry schaute über seine Schulter zu den großen Türen des Schloss, die ihn fast ihn die Große Halle lockten, wo ohne Zweifel ein leckeres Festmahl auf ihn warten würde. Seine Eltern waren da, und auch Sirius, doch nachdem er sie in der Vergangenheit getroffen hatte, war Harrys Verlangen sie zu treffen nicht mehr so groß, wie es sonst gewesen wäre.

„Okay… Ich bin bereit zu gehen", verkündete er schließlich und schaute vorwärts zu den Toren.

„Weise Entscheidung, Kumpel", sagte Ron mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu ihm und die zwei jungen Männer umarmten sich. „Pass auf dich auf, Harry. Ich werde dich beobachten und glaub mir, wenn du meiner Schwester jemals wehtust, werde ich persönlich aus dem Jenseits zurückkehren und dich umbringen."

„Darauf hoffe ich, Kumpel", antwortete Harry grinsend, als sie sich losließen. Obwohl er auch spürte, wie Tränen in seine Augen stiegen, als er sich von Ron abwendete und mit entschlossenen Schritten zu den Toren lief. Er schaute nicht zurück, denn er wusste, dass er zögern würde, wenn er es tat. Deshalb ging Harry mit seinen Augen gerade nach vorne gerichtet durch die Eingangstore und direkt in eine Welt voller Schmerzen.

Alles tat ihm weh. Wirklich alles, sogar seine Augenlider, als er versuchte sie zu öffnen. Er wusste, was das bedeutete. Es bedeutete, dass er mit Ron hätte gehen sollen.

„Urgh", stöhnte er, als er wieder versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen. Alles war durch die kleinen Schlitze, die er geschafft hatte zu öffnen, verschwommen, aber was er sehen konnte überraschte ihn. Das schien nicht die Decke des Krankenflügels zu sein und auch der Geruch des Zimmers war irgendwie verkehrt. Es roch wirklich nach Krankenhaus, was seinen Wunsch einfach zurück in die Dunkelheit zu sinken viel größer machte.

Doch gerade als er seine Augen wieder schließen wollte, hörte er ein Klicken und etwas blaues und rotes Verschwommenes kam durch die Tür, gefolgt von etwas schwarzem und braunen. Das blaue und rote Verschwommene blieb abrupt stehen, als seine Augen auf Harry fielen, weshalb das zweite Verschwommene mit dem ersten zusammenstieß.

„Harry!", kreischte das blaue und rote Verschwommene, was in seinen Ohren wehtat. Aber nun wusste er schließlich, wer dieses verschwommene Etwas war. Ginny. „Du bist wach. Endlich!" Ein Schluchzer jagte durch ihren Körper, als das schwarze und braune Verschwommene sie tröstend umarmte.

„Schhh, Ginny… Es ist alles gut…" Harry erkannte auch diese zitternde Stimme. Hermine. „Ich werde einen Heiler holen… Warum bleibst du nicht bei Harry?"

Harry nahm an, dass Ginny genickt hatte, weil sie dann um das Bett herumging und sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihn setzte. Harry versuchte seine Hand zu heben, um ihre Wange zu berühren, aber er konnte sie nicht mal einen Zentimeter von der Matratze anheben bevor sie wieder herunterfiel. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte in Protest zu dieser Bewegung. „Wie… lange…", wollte er sagen, aber alles was er hören konnte war ein unidentifizierbares Gurgeln.

Daher war es ein noch größeres Wunder, dass Ginny scheinbar verstand, was er wollte. „Fünf Wochen, drei Tage und vierzehn Stunden. Ich bin jeden Tag hier gewesen und habe darauf gewartet, dass du aufwachst… und jetzt… jetzt bist du endlich wach…" Wieder erschütterten Schluchzer ihren Körper und Harry fühlte sich ganz schlecht, dass er sie nicht trösten konnte.

„Gin…"

„Ist in Ordnung… Ich bin okay… Ich bin nur so froh, dass… du… du zurück bist. In den ersten Tagen waren wir uns sicher, dass wir dich verloren hatten. Du hattest auf nichts reagiert, deine Magie spielte verrückt… Keiner wusste, was mit dir los war. Und dann bist du einfach weggeglitten. Dein Körper war noch immer hier, er funktionierte, aber dein Geist war verschwunden… Die Heiler sagten, dass du wahrscheinlich nie wieder aufwachen würdest."

Darüber zu sprechen ließ sie wieder in Tränen ausbrechen und bevor Ginny sich erholen konnte, kam Hermine mit einer Heilerin zurück und die Heilerin verscheuchte sie beide aus dem Zimmer, während sie Harry untersuchen wollte. Irgendwann während der ziemlich langen Untersuchung der Heilerin schlief Harry wieder ein, aber dieses Mal schlief er wirklich nur.

Als die Tage vergingen bemerkte Harry schnell, dass seine Genesung dieses Mal viel länger dauern würde als in der vergangenen Zeitschiene. Er durfte sein Bett drei weitere Wochen lang nicht verlassen, nicht einmal um zur Toilette zu gehen, sehr zu seinem Verdruss und Verlegenheit. Doch er nahm auch an, dass nicht eine Minute verging, in der er alleine war, obwohl er manchmal wünschte, dass er es war. Es schien immer jemand bei ihm zu sein, um mit ihm zu reden, oder nicht zu reden, wenn er es nicht wollte.

Zwei Tage nachdem er aufgewacht war, waren Molly und Arthur auf einen Besuch vorbei gekommen, und als er sie sah – er durfte an dem Morgen endlich seine Brille tragen – musste er die Schuldgefühle, die plötzlich in ihm aufstiegen, herunterschlucken. Immerhin war ihr jüngster Sohn wegen ihm tot. Er hatte sich übermäßig dafür entschuldigt, aber Molly und Arthur wollten nichts davon hören. Sie hatten sich nur gewünscht, dass Harry bei der Beerdigung ein paar Tage nach dem Kampf hätte dabei sein können, um sich zu verabschieden. Harry mochte ihnen nicht sagen, dass er sich schon von Ron verabschiedet hatte.

Hermine war eine weitere fleißige Besucherin, die jeden Tag für ein paar Stunden vorbeikam um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging. Manchmal war Draco bei ihr, aber während sie alleine waren, dachte Harry, dass ihre Freundschaft noch stärker geworden war. Sie sprachen viel über ihre Freundschaft zu Ron, erinnerten sich an gute und nicht so gute Zeiten, lachten und weinten zusammen, und halfen sich gegenseitig mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes fertig zu werden. Sie sprachen auch über den finalen Kampf und Harry gab zu, dass er es vorgehabt hatte, sie so viel wie möglich aus dem Kampf herauszuhalten und dass er sie deshalb nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte, um das Schwert zu holen. Immerhin hatte er da noch nicht gewusst, dass Dumbledore das Schwert zu ihm gebracht hatte. Hermine war am Anfang etwas verärgert gewesen, hatte ihm dann aber schnell vergeben.

Die andere Person, die scheinbar immer da war, wenn gerade kein Besucher da war, war Ginny. Sie war schon früh morgens da und ging erst spät abends, wenn die Heiler sie aus seinem Zimmer herausschmissen. Ihre Gegenwart war eine der angenehmeren. Sie wusste, wenn er reden musste oder wenn er nur Ruhe brauchte. Sie zwang ihn nie zu reden oder setzte ihn unter Druck und vielleicht war es deshalb, warum er eines Tages, als sowohl Ginny und Hermine in seinem Zimmer waren, ihnen die ganze Wahrheit über das Ritual erzählte. Sie waren verständlicherweise geschockt, versprachen aber Harry zu helfen, wann immer er es brauchte. Hermine hatte sogar verkündet, dass sie nach einer Möglichkeit suchen würde, um Voldemorts Magie aus Harrys Körper zu bekommen. Harry hatte gesagt, dass das unmöglich war, aber Hermine entgegnete bloß, dass nichts unmöglich war.

Während der ersten Tage in St. Mungos, in denen er ansprechbar war, hatte er es auch endlich geschafft, die Wahrheit aus Remus – der ihn wegen des Vollmondes erst dann besuchen konnte – herauszuholen, was mit Voldemort passiert war. Er war offenbar nicht gestorben, sehr zu Harrys Verdruss. _Aber_ er hatte all seine Magie verloren und war nun nichts mehr als ein Muggel, und der Zaubergamot hatte ihn zu einer lebenslänglichen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt. Harry fragte sich, wie es ihm dort erging, aber am Ende beschloss er, dass es egal war. Er würde niemanden mehr verletzen können.

Harry hatte Remus auch dazu gebracht, über die Verluste, die der Orden während der Nacht des Kampfes erlitten hatte, zu reden. Ron war, glücklicherweise und auf wundersame Weise der einzige, der gestorben war, aber es hatte schwere Verletzungen gegeben. Bill Weasley war von dem Werwolf Fenrir Greyback angegriffen worden und, obwohl es kein Vollmond war, wurde sein Gesicht schwer entstellt. Er würde immer die Narben tragen und starken Appetit auf rohes Steak haben. Hagrid hatte durch einen starken Schneidezauber seinen linken Arm verloren, was seine Pflichten in Hogwarts ein wenig schwerer machte, doch Hagrid hatte ihm während seines Besuchs versichert, dass ihm die Herausforderung nichts ausmachte.

Es gab natürlich noch mehr Verletzungen im Orden, aber diese beiden, und Rons Tod natürlich, waren diejenigen, die Harry am härtesten trafen.

Manchmal verbrachte er stundenlang damit einfach nur ins Nichts zu starren, nichts zu fühlen, nichts zu denken und alle zu ignorieren, die in diesem Moment bei ihm waren. Denn er wusste, dass, sobald er wieder anfangen würde zu denken, die Verzweiflung ihn erreichen würde. Und er war dafür noch nicht stark genug. Er wollte sich damit noch nicht auseinandersetzen.

Eine Woche nachdem er aufgewacht war, erlaubten die Heiler es endlich Albus Dumbledore Harry zu besuchen. Sie hatten Angst gehabt, dass er Harry aufregen würde, doch war das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen. Harry und Dumbledore hatten ein paar angenehme Stunden miteinander verbracht, in diesen sie sowohl über wichtige wie auch unwichtige Dinge gesprochen hatten. Harry erzählte ihm ebenfalls von dem Ritual und als der Schulleiter ihm seine Hilfe anbot und ihm mit einem Lächeln versicherte, dass Harry, solange er den Kampf nicht aufgab, die Dunkle Magie irgendwann schlagen würde, fühlte Harry sich gleich viel sicherer.

Während sie über das Ritual gesprochen hatten, hatte Harry sich auch daran erinnert, Dumbledore zu fragen, warum er das Schwert mitgebracht hatte und ob er gewusst hatte, dass er es brauchen würde.

„Nun", hatte Dumbledore gesagt. „Gerade als der Alarm losging und ich mein Büro verlassen wollte, erschien ein Umschlag auf meinem Tisch. Mein Name stand dort in meiner Handschrift drauf, deshalb konnte ich ihn nicht ignorieren. Und der Inhalt war äußerst interessant, da er erklärte, dass ich den Brief tatsächlich abgeschickt hatte, aber dass dieses ich aus einer anderen Zeitschiene kam – die Zeitschiene, in die ihr geschickt wurdet. Ich las ihn schnell durch und er schilderte euer Leben in der Vergangenheit und den Kampf gegen Voldemort. Ich erzählte mir selbst in diesem Brief, dass du das Schwert brauchst, deshalb hatte ich es mitgenommen."

„Aber wie hat dein anderes Selbst den Brief in unsere Zeit geschickt?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich erklärte in diesem Brief, dass ich eine Abwandlung des Zaubers _Proferre Tempus_ benutzt hatte, wobei ich eines deiner Haare benutzt hatte, damit der Brief wusste, in welcher Zeitschiene er erscheinen sollte. Ich hatte scheinbar lange an diesem Zauber gearbeitet." Dumbledore grinste Harry an. „Aber wie ich das getan hatte, hab ich in diesem Brief nicht erklärt. Unglücklicherweise, da ich äußerst neugierig bin, wie der Zauber funktioniert."

Harry grinste. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie neugierig Dumbledore war.

Während dieser paar Stunden miteinander sprachen sie auch über Dinge, über die sie noch nie miteinander gesprochen hatten und sie diskutierten auch, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Die Öffentlichkeit erwartete eine Rede von Harry, aber dieser Gedanke war ihm ganz fern. Reporter wollten ihn interviewen, aber das war wieder etwas, woran Harry gar nicht denken wollte. Dumbledore unterstützte ihn bei jeder dieser Entscheidungen.

Endlich, am Morgen als die vierte Woche nach seinem Erwachen begann, dachte Harry, dass es höchste Zeit war, das Bett zu verlassen. Die Heiler hatten ihm drei Wochen Bettruhe verordnet und die waren vorbei und ehrlich gesagt, wollte er wirklich das Bett verlassen und sich bewegen. Sein ganzer Körper verlangte danach etwas zu tun und wenn er nur etwas herumgehen konnte.

Deshalb schwang er früh am Morgen seine Beine über die Bettkante, bevor jemand ihn besuchte, und ging langsam und zitternd zum Badezimmer seines Krankenzimmer. Er konnte wirklich froh sein, so ein Zimmer bekommen zu haben – er musste es mit niemandem teilen und hatte auch sein eigenes Badezimmer, etwas, was nicht viele Leute in St. Mungos hatten.

Nachdem er sich erleichtert und die Toilette gespült hatte, wusch Harry sich die Hände. Er hob seinen Kopf um ihn den Spiegel zu sehen, da er wissen wollte, wie schlimm er wirklich aussah, und was er sah, erschreckte ihn. Seine grünen Augen waren trüb hinter den Brillengläsern (Kontaktlinsen waren noch immer verboten), sein Gesicht noch blass und sein langes Haar verfilzt. Und er hasste, was er sah!

Fieberhaft öffnete Harry die Schubladen des Schranks bis er endlich das fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er nahm die Schere und fing an sich die Haare abzuschneiden, Strähne für Strähne. Aber als er damit fertig war und lange schwarze Strähnen überall auf dem Boden und dem Waschbecken lagen, war es noch immer nicht genug.

Der Mann in dem Spiegel war ein Mörder, ein Killer! Sein Körper war so voll mit Dunkler Magie, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt sein sollte, zu leben!

Mit einem Schrei traf Harrys Faust auf den Spiegel. Er zerbrach und Scherben begruben sich in seiner Faust, doch er schlug immer wieder mit der gleichen Faust und Kraft darauf ein, bis fast nichts mehr von seinem Spiegelbild übrig war. Wütende Tränen liefen an seinem Gesicht herunter, als Harry mit seiner blutenden Faust zu Boden sank.

Lass es bluten, dachte er, als er sie benommen anstarrte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort saß, bis er plötzlich ein lautes Keuchen neben sich hörte. Es war erschöpfend seinen Kopf zu heben und er brauchte es auch nicht, als Ginnys Gesicht nur eine Sekunde später in seinem Blickwinkel erschien. „Oh Harry", murmelte sie, als sie Harrys Hand in ihre eigene nahm und sie zusammenzuckend ansah. „Was hast du getan?"

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht."

Mit einem scharfen Blick entgegnete Ginny: „Lass mich das beurteilen." Sie zog dann ihren Zauberstab heraus und fing an die Faust von selbst den kleinsten Scherbenstücken, die ihren Weg unter seine Haut und in sein Fleisch gefunden hatten, zu reinigen. Als sie damit fertig war, begann sie leise einen Zauberspruch zu murmeln und ihren Zauberstab über die Wunde zu bewegen. Harry beobachtete fasziniert, als die Haut sich wieder zusammenfügte. „Du musst besser auf dich aufpassen…"

„Ich bin ein Killer, Ginny… Ich verdiene die Schmerzen…"

„Unsinn", blaffte Ginny. „Hör auf in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, Potter. Reiß dich zusammen und steh auf!" Sie nahm seinen Arm in einem festen Griff und zog ihn mit überraschender Kraft hoch. Sie zog ihn zu der letzten verbleibenden Scherbe im Spiegel an der Wand und fragte: „Was siehst du?"

Harry antwortete nicht, als er versuchte nicht in die Überreste des Spiegels zu schauen. Aber Ginny ließ ihm keine andere Wahl, als sie sein Kinn in ihre Hand nahm und ihn zwang, sein Spiegelbild anzuschauen.

„Dann will ich dir sagen, was ich sehe. Ich sehe einen Mann, der zu viel durchgemacht hat, aber der gekämpft hat und es siegreich überstanden hat. Ich sehe einen Mann, der stark genug gewesen war, diese Bürde zu tragen, und einen Mann, der stark genug ist alles zu besiegen, was das Schicksal ihm in den Weg wirft. Kein Killer. Nicht jemand, der Schmerzen verdient. Ich sehe dich, Harry. Ich sehe _dich._"

Und dann küsste sie ihn und es war das Beste, was bis jetzt in seinem Leben geschehen war. Besser als herauszufinden, dass er ein Zauberer war und besser als zu wissen, dass Voldemort ihn nie wieder belästigen würde. Wenn er jetzt einen Patronus heraufbeschwören müsste, würde er unaufhaltsam sein.

Zwei Monate und eine Woche nachdem er aufgewacht war, durfte Harry St. Mungos endlich verlassen. Oder besser gesagt, er war zu Tode gelangweilt gewesen und hatte die Heiler überzeugt ihn gehen zu lassen. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, in seine Wohnung in London zurückzukehren, wo er seine Ruhe hatte, sein eigenes Bett und er nicht länger den Krankenhausfraß essen musste.

Er hatte niemandem erzählt, dass er an diesem Tag entlassen wurde, in der Hoffnung, sich aus St. Mungos zu schleichen ohne dass jemand, am wichtigsten die Reporter, es bemerkten. Er hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Freunden davon erzählt, und deshalb war er sehr überrascht, als plötzlich, viel früher am Morgen als sonst, Ginny in sein Zimmer schlüpfte.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem leichten Grinsen, als sie auf ihn zuging und ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen gab.

Sie waren über die letzten Wochen in ihrer Beziehung nicht viel weiter gegangen, nicht weiter als harmlose Küsse. Der Kuss in dem Badezimmer nach Harrys Zusammenbruch war leidenschaftlich verglichen mit dem gewesen, was sie danach gemacht hatten. Aber Harry war nun viel glücklicher, nachdem er mit Ginny über seine Sorgen und Gefühle geredet hatte, etwas, was er noch nie vorher getan hatte. Der Zusammenbruch hatte etwas in ihm geöffnet, die Schleusentore zu seinen Gefühlen, und als er nach ihrem Wahnsinnskuss angefangen hatte zu reden, konnte er nicht wieder aufhören.

„Hey", antwortete er überrascht. „Was machst du hier?"

Sie grinste. „Ein kleines Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass du heute endlich entlassen wirst. Und ich… nun, ich wollte dir etwas zeigen, bevor du nach Hause gehst."

Da Harry die paar Dinge, die er mit im Krankenhaus hatte, schon eingepackt hatte, schlang er bloß seinen Rucksack über seine Schulter und nahm Ginnys Hand. „Zeig mir den Weg."

Sie kicherten jedes Mal, als sie erst um jede Ecke schauten bevor sie herumgingen, um herauszufinden, ob dort vielleicht ein Reporter lauerte, doch schließlich konnten sie das Krankenhaus unbemerkt verlassen. Es half ein wenig, dass Ginny einen Teil ihres langen roten Haares unter einer Muggel Baseballkappe versteckte und dass Harrys Haare wieder kurz waren und er noch immer die eckige Brille mit dem schwarzen Rahmen trug. Das letzte Mal, als ein Reporter Harry gesehen hatte, hatte er noch immer lange Haare gehabt und Kontaktlinsen getragen.

Da Harry noch immer nicht wieder bei voller Kraft war, apparierte Ginny mit ihm Seite-an-Seite und Harrys Magen verzog sich schmerzhaft, als er bemerkte, wo sie waren. Sie standen vor einem großen Eisentor auf einem Kiesweg. Vor ihnen waren endlose Reihen mit Gräbern.

„Komm", sagte Ginny sanft. „Er wartet schon…"

Sie zog an seiner Hand und Harry folgte ihr entlang der Reihen und Gräber bis sie vor einem Grab mit einem rötlich braunen Grabstein stehenblieben. Trotz der ernsten Situation konnte Harry ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Er hätte diesen Stein gehasst."

„Ich bin mir sicher, das hätte er."

Harry ließ Ginnys Hand los und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Er kniete sich vor dem Grabstein hin und folgte mit seinen Fingern den Worten, die in den Stein geschrieben waren.

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_1980 – 2001_

_Geliebter Sohn, treuer Freund_

_Wir vermissen dich_

„Hallo Kumpel", murmelte er. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir keine Blumen mitgebracht habe, aber Ginny hat mich hiermit ein wenig überrascht."

Er zögerte einen Augenblick lang, als er darüber nachdachte, was er jetzt sagen konnte ohne dass es dumm klang, bis ihm eine Sache, die ihm schon lange schwer auf der Seele lag, einfiel.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dir das vorher hätte sagen sollen, und du hättest mir wahrscheinlich gesagt, dass ich es mir sonst wo hinstecken könnte, aber ich muss es trotzdem loswerden: Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte. Ich wünschte, dass alle diese Sache unbeschadet überstanden hätten, aber wenn es jemanden hätte treffen müssen, hätte ich nie gewollt, dass du es bist. Aber ich weiß, dass ich die Vergangenheit nicht ändern kann…"

Harry grinste trocken.

„Das ist etwas, was ich gelernt habe. Zurückzureisen würde nichts hier ändern." Ein weiteres Schmunzeln entkam seinen Lippen und er wischte eine Träne von seinen Augen. „Nun, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist… Auf Wiedersehen, Kumpel. Ich vermisse dich. Und grüß alle da oben. Und sag ihnen… sag ihnen, dass ich die richtige Wahl getroffen habe. Und dass ich sie nicht mehr bereue."

Es war ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Ginny hatte die ganze Zeit Abstand gehalten, um ihm die nötige Privatsphäre zu gewähren, und er schätzte es wirklich. „Danke, Gin", flüsterte er, als er ihre Hand nahm und sie drückte.

„Gern geschehen", antwortete Ginny mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Harry drehte sich um, um noch einmal zu dem Grabstein zu schauen, der den Namen seines besten Freundes trug, und dann zu dem blauen Himmel über ihnen. Die Dezembersonne wärmte seine Haut und er lächelte.

Es war noch nicht alles in Ordnung. Er war noch nicht vollständig genesen und es lagen noch harte Tage vor ihm. Er würde kämpfen müssen. Aber er hatte Hilfe, Hilfe von seinen Freunden, die in den letzten paar Jahren zu seiner Familie geworden waren. Und sie würden ihm helfen zu heilen.

_Die andere Zeitschiene, zehn Jahre nachdem die Zeitreisenden sie verlassen haben_

„Komm schon, Mum! Ich werde noch den Zug verpassen, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen!", rief ein junger schwarzhaariger Junge zu seinen Eltern, als er seinen Kofferwagen vorwärts schob. Auf seinem schwer aussehenden Schrankkoffer stand ein Käfig mit einer Schneeeule, die er Hedwig genannt hatte. Sie war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu seinem elften Geburtstag von einem guten Freund gewesen.

Seine Eltern liefen mit normalem Tempo und grinsend ein paar Meter hinter ihm. Das junge rothaarige Mädchen, das die Hand ihrer Mutter hielt, zog auch ungeduldig daran. „Warum kann ich nicht auch gehen?", fragte sie, was bereits das hundertste Mal gewesen sein musste, da ihr Vater seine Augen verdrehte.

„Weil du noch zu jung bist, Rose", sagte ihre Mutter sanft. „Du musst noch zwei Jahre warten und dann kannst du auch gehen, und das weißt du."

„Kommt _endlich_", drängte der Junge wieder. „Ich bin mir sicher, die anderen sind schon alle da!"

Lachend fingen die Eltern und die jüngere Schwester des Jungen an schneller zu gehen und stießen zu ihrem Sohn. Bald erreichten sie die Absperrung, die sie von dem Zug trennte und der Sohn ging zuerst, gefolgt von der Mutter mit dem Mädchen und zum Schluss der Vater.

Dampf stieg in der Luft auf, als sie die andere Seite der Absperrung erreichten und ein breites Grinsen brach auf dem Gesicht des Jungen aus, als er seine Freunde nicht weit von sich entfernt erblickte. „Ron! Drake!", rief er und lief lachend auf sie zu, fast als ob er sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Obwohl er sie erst am Tag zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Harry!", begrüßten sie ihn, auch mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Kannst du es glauben, dass es wirklich los geht?", fragte Ron aufgeregt. „Nach all den Geschichten, die Fred und George mir erzählt haben, kann ich es kaum erwarten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen!"

„Ich weiß, es ist komisch, oder?"

„Ah, mein Lieblingspatenkind… da bist du endlich, Harry." Sirius war plötzlich neben ihrer Gruppe aufgetaucht und zog Harry in eine Umarmung.

Harry schubste ihn verlegen weg. „Ich bin dein einziges Patenkind, Sirius. Und meine Eltern sind Schuld, dass wir so spät sind. Ich war schon vor _Ewigkeiten_ fertig!"

„Seit genau sieben Uhr morgens", sagte James Potter grinsend, als er seinen besten Freund begrüßte, wobei er das genervte „DAD!" von seinem Sohn ignorierte.

Sirius lachte. „Und ich musste Drake heute um acht Uhr aus seinem Bett zerren und er hatte noch nicht einmal gepackt."

„Das kommt daher, dass ich nicht so eitel bin wie du, Sirius", entgegnete Draco Black, oder besser bekannt als Drake bei seinen Freunden und seiner Familie. „Ich brauchte nicht so viel Zeit, um mich fertig zu machen."

Harry kannte ihn und Ron schon sein ganzes Leben, obwohl seine Eltern ihm erzählt hatten, dass Drake nicht immer bei Sirius gelebt hatte. Er hatte bei seiner Mutter, Narcissa Malfoy, gelebt nachdem sein Vater im finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben war. Doch unglücklicherweise war Narcissa nur ein paar Monate nachdem Voldemort von dem mysteriösen Zauberer besiegt worden war, ebenfalls von einem Todesser, der damals noch nicht gefangen worden war, umgebracht worden.

„Jaah, genau… wer braucht denn morgens eine Stunde im Bad? Du oder ich?", argumentierte Sirius, während er durch Dracos kurzes zu Spikes gestyltem Haar wuschelte, sehr zum Ärgernis des Jungen.

„Hey! Fass das Haar nicht an!"

Sie lachten und Harry schaute sich um. Der Bahnsteig 9 ¾ war an diesem Morgen voll, was nicht überraschend war, da heute alle Hogwartsschüler zur Schule zurückkehren würden. Ein helles Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er zwei weitere bekannte Gesichter sah. „Hey, Jocy! Sel! Wir sind hier drüben!", winkte er ihnen zu.

Jocelyn Snape, die in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts ins vierte Schuljahr kam, und ihr jüngerer Bruder Selvyn, der nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts starten würde, kamen auf sie zugerannt, gefolgt von ihren Eltern Severus und Clara. Die Erwachsenen wechselten ein paar begrüßende Worte, während die Kinder anfingen aufgeregt miteinander zu plaudern.

Viel zu früh war es für sie Zeit in den Zug zu steigen und nachdem sie sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedet hatten, suchten die Kinder nach einem leeren Abteil, während Jocelyn sich auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden machte. Sie fanden schnell eines und machten es sich bequem, bevor sie das Fenster öffneten, um ihren Eltern zuzuwinken. Selvyn und Rose, die noch nicht mit ihnen kommen konnten, und Ginny Weasley, die ebenfalls noch zu jung war, aber die immer sehr schüchtern war, wenn Harry da war, winkten ihnen nach, als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte. Doch schließlich, als sie den Bahnsteig nicht mehr sehen konnten, setzten sich die drei Jungs wieder hin.

Die Hexe mit dem Servierwagen kam und Harry und Drake kauften eine Menge Süßigkeiten, die sie sich mit Ron teilten. Sie spielten ein paar Runden Zauberschnippschnapp und Ron versuchte wieder einmal annehmbare Schachspieler aus Harry und Drake zu machen. Er war bei seinem dritten Versuch, als sie draußen plötzlich Lärm hörten. Neugierig standen sie auf und Harry öffnete die Tür, gerade rechtzeitig um eine Stimme zischen zu hören:

„Geh nach Hause, du Schlammblut!"

Mit ihrem Rücken zu ihnen standen dort zwei Jungs, die so groß waren wie Gorillas. Und mit einem Seufzer bemerkte Harry, dass er diese Rücken überall wiedererkennen würde. Er wies Ron und Drake an ihre Zauberstäbe herauszuholen und sie traten in den Korridor. „Hey, Crabbe, Goyle!", sagte er laut, fast nett, um die Aufmerksamkeit der zwei Jungs zu erhalten. Harry hob seinen Zauberstand und seine Freunde taten es ihm nach. „Was ist los?"

Sie schauten die Zauberstäbe misstrauisch an, dann sich und schließlich wieder die Zauberstäbe, da sie anscheinend bemerkten, dass sie in der Minderheit waren und in einem Kampf keine Chance haben würden. „Nichts", grunzte Goyle. „Wir heißen nur neue Schüler willkommen."

„Okay… ihr habt euer Hallo gesagt. Nun bewegt euch", schnauzte Drake.

Nachdem sie noch einen Blick gewechselt hatten, hetzten sie fort und offenbarten endlich die Person, die sie schikaniert hatten. Es war ein Mädchen mit langem und buschigem Haar – sie saß auf dem Boden und hatte ihre Knie zu ihrem Gesicht hochgezogen. Sie war offensichtlich eine Erstklässlerin, genauso wie sie. „Hey du…", sagte Harry sanft, als er neben ihr in die Knie ging. „Ich bin Harry…"

„Hermine", schniefte das Mädchen, als es zu ihren Rettern aufschaute. Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Du bist Harry Potter! Ich habe alles über dich gelesen. Voldemort kam in der Nacht, als er getötet wurde, zu eurem Haus!"

Harry grinste, belustigt. „Das stimmt… Nun, warum kommst du nicht mit zu mir und meinen Freunden in unser Abteil. Wir haben noch ein paar leere Plätze."

„Das würde ich liebend gerne… Aber ich habe einem Jungen versprochen, dass ich ihm helfen würde, seine Kröte zu finden."

Harry seufzte, doch wechselte ein Grinsen mit seinen Freunden. „Trevor…", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Hermine schaute sie verwirrt an. „Nein, der Name des Jungen ist Neville."

„Aber die Kröte heißt Trevor", erzählte Ron ihr, doch wurde plötzlich dunkelrot im Gesicht, als Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war.

„Warum helfen wir dir nicht die Kröte zu finden und dann können du und Neville zu unserem Abteil kommen?", schlug Harry vor. „Warum erzählst du uns in der Zwischenzeit nicht noch etwas mehr über dich? Du bist muggelgebürtig, oder?"

Und so machten die vier Erstklässler sich zu ihrer ersten Mission, die vermisste Kröte Trevor zu finde, zusammen auf, während sie sich besser kennen lernten und anfingen, sich zu mögen.

Manchmal musste man keinen echten Troll bekämpfen um Freunde zu werden.

**ENDE**

* * *

**A/N2: So, das war's. Das war das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Irgendwie bin ich traurig zu sehen, dass nun auch die Übersetzung fertig ist, aber andererseits bin ich auch überglücklich, endlich damit fertig zu sein! Ich weiß nicht, wie viele von euch von Anfang an dabei waren, aber diejenigen, die dabei waren, haben einen großen Teil meines Lebens miterlebt. Ich habe meine Ausbildung beendet, bin dann zur Uni gegangen und bin jetzt im Referendariat um Lehrerin zu werden. Viel ist passiert, viele Hochs und Tiefs, aber ich hab immer – mehr oder weniger regelmäßig – weiter geschrieben und mein Versprechen, diese Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen, gehalten. Sie ist fertig, Leute! Sie ist es wirklich!**

**Für alle die, die neugierig sind, habe ich schon einen groben Ablauf einer Fortsetzung auf meiner Festplatte, aber ich weiß nicht wann, oder ob ich überhaupt irgendwann dazu kommen werde, sie zu schreiben. Erst einmal muss ich noch andere Projekte zu Ende bringen und vielleicht, vielleicht schreibe ich sei dann. Und vielleicht schreibe ich auch ab und zu mal ein paar Outtakes, wenn ich Lust dazu bekommen sollte. Aber ich kann euch leider nichts versprechen. Sorry.**

**Zum Schluss möchte ich euch allen für eure Unterstützung danken! Ohne euch hätte ich wahrscheinlich viel Motivation verloren und jedes Mal wenn ich eine neue Review gelesen habe, hatte ich erst einmal ein Dauergrinsen auf meinem Gesicht! Ihr seid die Besten!**

**ChibiChibi**


End file.
